El Viaje en el Tiempo
by Lira12
Summary: Una nueva historia acaba de comenzar con un cambio en el presente y en el futuro. La segunda generación provoco un desastre y viajan a través del tiempo para pedir ayuda a sus padres y así remediar este error. Un mal ha sido despertado y una vieja rivalidad se hará presente. Stella deberá detener a esta nueva enemiga con la ayuda de sus amigas o todo estará perdido para las Winx.
1. Chapter 1: Cambio en el Presente

Heeyyy ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 1:

Cambio en el Presente

.: Winx Club :.

**Futuro:**

Los años han pasado para las Winx y cada día han sido mejores. Cada una ha hecho su vida junto a sus familias y todo Magix estaba en calma, nada parecía ir mal hasta que un día una nube negra cubrió todo Magix y con el a todos los reinos y planetas de la dimensión mágica. La Compañía de la Luz se había reunido nuevamente para poder investigar esta causa tan misteriosa.

La dura realidad de la situación era que un viejo enemigo había llegado al mundo, Magix estaba en graves peligros y en esta ocasión toda esperanza de que este mundo sea salvado se había borrado de la vida de las personas.

- ¡Stella! - grito Bloom al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo inconsciente Corrió hacía ella a toda velocidad y se arrodillo intentando despertarla en vano - Stella... no... - lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Bloom al ver a su amiga - por favor no...

- ¡Bloom! - se escucho la voz temblorosa de Musa detrás de ella. Bloom la miro y agacho su cabeza al ver que no había ninguna posibilidad de despertar a su amiga.

- Bloom ella... - otra voz se hizo presente detrás de la pelirroja - ...Dios, debemos irnos de aquí...

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto Bloom con las lagrimas y en voz baja mirando a sus amigas - Flora, ¿qué sucedió? hace un mes todo estaba bien y ahora... ¿ahora qué? estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas en unas batalla que no tiene fin... perdimos a Tecna, no sabemos si esta con vida y ahora a Stella... - la desesperación en la pelirroja era evidente - no lo entiendo... yo no lo entiendo...

- Bloom... - la abrazo Musa - tranquila... saldremos de esta...

Flora se acerco a ambas chicas y asintió con la cabeza para luego arrodillarse al lado de la pelirroja. La inminente batalla era un boleto a la muerte, las seis chicas lo sabían y ahora... ahora estaban viendo las consecuencias de la decisión de ir a detener este mal. Tecna había desaparecido a manos de este poderoso enemigo y Stella se encontraba inconsciente, su pulso era muy bajo y la posibilidad de morir era alta si no hacían algo pronto. Cuatro chicas seguían en pie tres de ellas estaban ahí con su amiga y la otra restante estaba buscando algo en donde refugiarse.

Magix... se había destruido por completo, la oscuridad gobernaba en cada rincón... las posibilidades de ganar eran pocas y menos con cuatro integrantes, por primera vez... las chicas estaban desesperadas.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- ¡Emily! - grito un chico de quince años con el cabello rubio buscando a su hermana - ¡Emily!

- ¡Henry! - una chica de cabello color magenta largo y ojos azules oscuros se acerco al rubio y lo abrazo con fuerza - Dios, Henry, al fin te encuentro

- Melody - correspondió el abrazo - ¿dónde están los demás?

- en el refugio, Henry hay que irnos de aquí - dijo Melody asustada - vamonos...

- tranquila, debo encontrar a Emily primero - dijo el joven abrazando a la chica - Emily esta en problemas...

- ella no estaba en el refugio - comento la chica preocupada y asustada - creo que salio a buscar a la maga oscura...

- iré por ella - dijo Henry apretando los puños - escúchame, ve con los demás al refugio y no dejes que nadie se vaya, es peligroso...

- ten cuidado Henry... - dijo Melody preocupada.

- tranquila - sonrió un poco él. Ambos se dieron un último abrazo y se fueron en diferentes direcciones. Henry saco una espada doble hoja delgada color verde y se dirigió en busca de su hermana. La ciudad estaba destruida entera, las Winx se fueron a una misión de la cual aun no regresaban desde hace una semana y los Especialistas... ellos habían sido capturados por este nuevo ser que se hace llamar La Dama Oscura.

- ¡EMILY! - grito Henry al ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo transformada en hada. El rubio se acerco a toda velocidad y dejo caer la espada al arrodillarse junto a ella - Emily, Emily... por favor... Emily mírame...

- Henry... - dijo Emily intentando levantarse con dificultad con una mano en su cabeza.

- ¿qué haces? no debiste salir - dijo Henry mirando a su hermana.

- tenía que venir... por esto - le enseño un reloj de bolsillo - todos causamos esto y hay que arreglarlo, este futuro y ese pasado no existían hasta que nosotros nos interpusimos en el tiempo... hay que corregirlo...

Henry miro el reloj y asintió con la cabeza. Ayudo a su hermana a levantarse y ambos volvieron al refugio junto a sus amigos, aquellos hijos de las Winx. Tenía que remediar el error que cometieron y para eso solo había una cosa que hacer. Un viaje a una nueva aventura estaba por empezar.

* * *

.: Stella :.

**Presente:**

Mire a Wizgiz algo molesta, estaba aburrida con su clase sobre quien sabe que. En mi cuaderno estaba escribiendo un montón de garabatos sin sentidos, yo lo único que quería era que esta aburrida clase terminara. Ni siquiera se porque nosotras estábamos ahí ya que nos graduamos hace dos años de Alfea, esto cada día era mas raro y aburrido.

- al fin - sonreí luego de haber escuchado el timbre sonar. Me levante de mi puesto y tome mis cosas para irme a mi dormitorio.

- esta clase fue muy divertida - dijo Bloom sonriendo - realmente me gusto la clase sobre criaturas mágicas de hoy

- pues yo me dormí toda la clase - dije con una mueca de cansancio.

- se nota por la baba - dijo Musa riendo.

- ¿qué? - me pase la mano por la boca - yo no babeé - Musa se rió divertida pero no dijo nada. Yo sonreí tranquila y me detuve al ver algo que me llamo la atención por una ventana - hey... veo que unos chicos guapos han venido...

Todas me miraron con una sonrisa para luego salir corriendo. Salí de Alfea a toda velocidad hasta llegar afuera, mire a Brandon con una sonrisa y me arroje en sus brazos. Él me sonrió tranquilo y me correspondió el abrazo pero gracias al aventon perdió el equilibro y cayo de espalda conmigo encima.

- hey Princesa, un día de estos me vas a romper la espalda - rió Brandon divertido.

- correré el riesgo - dije riendo mientras me levantaba de encima. Una vez ya parados lo abracé con mas calma y lo besé en la mejilla. Ambos nos acercamos a las chicas y a sus novios.

- entonces chicas, supimos que estaban aquí y vinimos a verlas - dijo Sky sonriendo - por cierto... ¿qué hacen aquí?

- habíamos venido a ver a Faragonda, ahora que toda la locura de Athan ha terminado queríamos ver a Faragonda y comprobar que todo estaba bien - respondió Bloom - volveremos mañana a la Tierra

- es increíble que ha pasado una semana desde aquello - dijo Timmy sonriendo.

- si y ahora nada... nada podrá cambiar la calma que tenemos - dijo Riven rodeando con su brazo a Musa.

- al fin - dije sonriendo.

- entonces chicas, ¿qué les parece ir a Magix antes de volver a Gardenia y volver a su trabajo? - pregunto Helio sonriendo.

- una oferta inrechazable - dije riendo.

- bien, entonces vamos - dijo Flora - mientras Stella no nos arrastre al centro comercial

- mala - me crucé de brazos ofendida.

.: Bloom :.

Todos fuimos a Magix en las motos de los chicos, como siempre Sky y Riven echaban carreras y a nosotros nos obligaban a ir con ellos. Fuimos a Magix, Stella quería ir al centro comercial pero ninguna de nosotras la dejo así que fuimos a comprar una pizza. Estábamos esperando pacientemente cuando tuve una sensación extraña, como si alguien nos vigilara.

- ¿sucede algo Bloom? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

- no, nada - decidí ocultar la sensación aquella.

- estoy aburrida - dijo Stella tamborileando la mesa con sus uñas.

- Bloom... - me llamo Flora. La mire tranquila y vi que me apunto por mi hombro disimuladamente. Abrí los ojos un poco y disimuladamente me gire para ver por detrás. Fruncí el ceño extrañada al ver a dos niños escondidos tras unas plantas.

- Flora, ¿me acompañas? - pregunte tranquilamente sin que alguien se diera cuenta de estos dos chiquillos que nos espiaban, ellos eran la sensación que yo tenía.

- si - dijo Flora asintiendo. Ambas fuimos a donde estaban estos niños pero ellos, al vernos, salieron arrancando en otra dirección - ¿quien crees que eran?

- no lo se - dije sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba en dirección por la cual ellos habían huido.

- mira esto - dijo Flora agachándose Tomo un collar y me lo mostró El collar decía Bella, imagino que era de la joven que nos espiaba pero había un chico con ella, no alcancé a verlo bien ni a el ni a ella pero se que eran un varón y una dama.

- debe ser de ella - dije tomando el collar - volvamos con los demás

- es mejor no decir nada aun - dijo Flora guardando el collar.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Después de una tarde en Magix estaba con Stella en la habitación de las chicas con ella acostados en la cama mirando el techo fijamente. Ella tenía su cabeza en mi estomago y estaba acostada en posición horizontal a la mía. Estábamos en silencio, solo mirábamos el techo y nada mas.

- esto es raro... - comento ella rompiendo el silencio.

- demasiado - coincidí. Stella quito su cabeza de encima mío y se sentó mirándome con una sonrisa, luego se inclino y me besó en los labios - pero eso no...

- no - me sonrió ella antes de volver a besarme. Después de varios besos ella pego su frente a la mía y me miro con una sonrisa - Brandon... ¿vendrás conmigo a Gardenia?

Sonreí un poco y pase mi mano moviendo un mechón de su cabello para ponerlo detrás de su oreja - ¿tú quieres que vaya? - Ella asintió - entonces iré - Stella me sonrió y volvió a besarme. Correspondí el beso tranquilo pasando mis brazos por la cintura de Stella y subiéndola sobre mi cuerpo para presionarla aun mas.

- Brandon - se rió ella agachando un poco la cabeza. Me besó fugazmente en los labios y se quito de encima para salir de la habitación, fui con ella tranquilo y tomado de la mano a la sala común del dormitorio y vimos a las Winx con sus novios, también sentí una atmósfera tensa.

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto Stella confundida.

- esta tarde, cuando fuimos a comer pizza habían dos niños espiándonos - dijo Bloom seria - uno de ellos dejo caer este collar

- ¿Bella? - pregunto Stella tomando el collar - ¿quién sera?

- no lo se - dijo Bloom sacudiendo la cabeza - esperaba a que tú me dijeras

- ¿yo? - levanto una ceja Stella.

- tú conoces a miles de personas, imaginamos que tendrías una idea - explico Musa.

- pues no, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre - dijo Stella sacudiendo la cabeza.

- yo solo espero que esto no nos traiga un problema - dijo Flora preocupada.

- siempre tenemos problemas - dije con una mueca - creo que será igual

- espero que no - dijo Stella abrazándome - o al menos que no tenga que ver conmigo esta vez

- también espero eso - dije pasando mi brazo por la cintura de Stella mientras ella aun me abrazaba - no soportaría que algo malo te sucediera

Ella me miro sonriendo y se puso de puntillas para besarme en los labios fugazmente. Mire a las chicas y sonreí tranquilo - ¿por qué no hablan con Faragonda? ella tal vez sepa algo

- es una buena idea - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

- y mientras nosotros dos nos olvidaremos de todo tema relacionado con la batalla anterior - dijo Stella mirándome con una sonrisa - ya no quiero pensar en que entraremos en mas batallas

- todo va a estar bien - dije sonriendo.

Bloom fue junto con Musa y Flora a ver a Faragonda. Stella y yo salimos a dar un paseo por el jardín delantero de Alfea y los demás se quedaron en el dormitorio. Yo sabía que Stella realmente estaba cansada por todo lo que había sucedido, ella ha pasado por tanto que solo pensar en que algo malo pueda pasarle me preocupaba pero ahora que la pelea con Athan a terminado no hay de que preocuparnos aunque esa mujer... aquella que lastimo tanto a Stella aun anda por ahí y nadie sabía nada de ella.

- Tesoro - me miro inocentemente Stella - ¿realmente todo termino?

- por supuesto Stella - la tome de ambas manos y la besé en ellas - se acabo, tú venciste a Athan y todo se acabo

- tengo esa sensación de que algo nuevo esta naciendo - dijo Stella mirando hacia el horizonte - tengo miedo

- no lo tengas - dije abrazándola - porque mientras yo este aquí no dejare que nada malo te suceda, te voy a proteger con mi vida si es necesario... porque Te Amo

- eres el mejor - dijo ella sonriendo - Brandon, también Te Amo con todo, con mi vida

- ¡Mamá! - escuche la voz de un niño. Stella y yo volteamos al frente y vimos a un chico de unos quince años aproximadamente mirarnos fijamente.

- ¿ma- má? - frunció el ceño Stella confundida.

* * *

.: Musa :.

- Bloom, no creo que haya razón para preocuparse por un simple collar - dijo Faragonda seria - aunque algo nuevo esta naciendo

- ¿a qué se refiere? - pregunte confundida.

- chicas, no les he dicho porque aun no estamos seguros pero algo me dice que un mito ha demostrado ser verdad... es posible que un mal tan grande se este despertando - dijo Faragonda mirando por la ventana.

- oh genial, esto es malo - dijo Flora - y justo que todas queríamos un tiempo sin problemas

- chicas, aun nada es seguro por lo que no tienen de que preocuparse - dijo Faragonda.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y vimos a Layla entrar algo agitada - hola, lamento entrar así pero chicas... ha sucedido algo y es mejor que vengan

Mire a las chicas y asentí lentamente para salir junto con Faragonda a la sala común de nuestro dormitorio. Al entrar en el dormitorio vimos a varios chicos junto al resto de las Winx y los Especialistas.

- ¿quienes son? - pregunto Flora confundida.

- un infarto al corazón, eso son - dijo Stella mirándome asustada y algo desesperada.

- yo... lo siento... te confundí con alguien - dijo un chico rubio mirando a Stella apenado.

- si, enserio casi me das un infarto - dijo Stella escondiendo escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Brandon quien la miraba compadeciéndose.

- ¿quiere alguien decirme que esta sucediendo? - pregunto Bloom.

- eso mismo quisiéramos saber - dijo Brandon mirando a los jóvenes frente a nosotros - ¿quienes son y sobre todo tú... por qué dijiste eso?

- ya te... ya le dije que la confundí con mi madre - dijo el niño mirando a Brandon - no fue mi intensión

- sigo confundida - dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

- la cosa es... que nosotros venimos de otro lugar - hablo una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules - verán, necesitamos ayuda porque ha sucedido algo y no podemos hacer esto solo

- ¿quién eres? - pregunto Bloom intrigada.

- me llamo Bella - dijo al chica mirándonos fijamente - mis amigos y hermano venimos de otro lugar que esta siendo atacado y gobernado por la oscuridad. Verán una mujer que se hace llamar Dama Oscura ha tomado control de nuestra... ciudad y esta haciéndose con todo a su paso

- mientras no vuelvan a llamarme así - dijo Stella con un llanto falso.

- ya dije que fue un accidente - dijo el joven.

- ¿quién eres tú? - pregunto Flora.

- me llamo Henry - dijo el chico sonriendo - y la verdad los siento tanto, pero... te pareces mucho a mi madre y no la he visto en mucho tiempo... pensé que eras ella

- casi me llevo un infarto - dijo Stella sacudiendo la cabeza.

- te has vuelto sensible a todo desde la batalla con Athan - dije riendo.

- oye, que un niño de la nada te llame mamá y tú ni siquiera lo conozcas... realmente es un infarto al corazón - dijo Stella nerviosa - al menos Brandon estaba ahí

- si... pude haberme puesto a gritar - dijo Brandon mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al tal Henry - me alegra saber que fue un error

Rodé los ojos y pose la vista en los niños que estaban enfrente de nosotros. Ciertamente todos parecían tener entre catorce a diecinueve años probablemente, quizás ni siquiera se que es así. Mi vista se poso en una joven en especial, una chica de cabello color magenta y ojos oscuros. Había mucho parecido en esos chicos con nosotros, tal vez eran familiares desconocidos pero eso ya es algo improbable o tal vez... no, eso si es una locura.

- bueno... sería lo mejor si se presentaran, ¿no lo creen? - pregunto Faragonda sonriendo.

- oh cierto - dijo Bella sonriendo - chicos... - no pudo seguir hablando ya que escuchamos un estallido fuerte. El suelo tembló demasiado fuerte, nos tuvimos que aferrar a algo para no caer al suelo. Levante la mirada para ver por la ventana y vi una esfera negra grande, se podía ver una silueta dentro. Salimos corriendo de Alfea y nos reunimos con todas las hadas que estaban fuera del colegio mirando la esfera sorprendidas.

- ¿qué es eso? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida.

- ¡Es ella! - dijeron los niños desconocidos - ¡La Dama Oscura!

- ¿¡Qué!? - dijimos todos sorprendidos.

La esfera negra desapareció y pudimos ver a una mujer de cabello negro largo, ojos rojos que usaba un vestido negro además de zapatos de tacón. Ella sonrió fríamente y descendió del cielo mirándonos. Me fije que en sus muñecas tenía dos brazaletes uno con una piedra roja con esfumado negro y la otra con una piedra morada con esfumado negro, los brazaletes eran negros.

- vaya, vaya, que lindo es verlas de nuevo - dijo la mujer mirándonos fríamente - en especial a ti Stella

- ¿nos conocemos? - pregunto Stella mirándola confundida.

- tal parece que aun no - dijo ella tranquila mientras en la palma de su mano derecha creaba una especie de llama negra - ¡Destino Cruel!

- ¡Cuidado! - grito Bloom y todas nos lanzamos al suelo. Esa pequeña llama se hizo mas grande conforme avanzaba, se estrello en la escuela dejando un gran agujero.

- Dios... - murmure sorprendida mirando el desastre que causo con solo esa llamita. Mire a la mujer frente a nosotras y pude notar que ella tenía la vista puesta en Stella quien no se había dado cuenta aun. La mujer toco el suelo con los pies alzo su mano con la palma apuntando al suelo, luego solo bajo la mano lentamente y pude sentir que no podía ni moverme ni levantarme del suelo. Mire a Bloom y me di cuenta de que ella y todos los demás estaban en las mismas.

Volví a mirar a la mujer y me fije en como caminaba hacia Stella tranquilamente. Una vez que estaba frente a ella la miro con una sonrisa frívola - tantos años han pasado Stella y sin duda... ahora de la nada te veo... mas joven claro y puedo decir que no has cambiado en nada con quien eres en un futuro

.: Bloom :.

Esa mujer algo se las traía con Stella, le hablaba como si la conociera y yo sabía que no era así, quiero decir Stella me lo habría dicho si conociera a una mujer así de mala. No podía levantarme del suelo, nadie podía.

- kh... - emití un sonido mientras intentaba levantarme - Dios... - sentí que un aura me invadía y al ver mis manos pude ver que era un aura roja - ¡Winx... Believix!

Con mucho esfuerzo logre transformarme y librarme de su hechizo. Mire a la mujer que hacía llamarse Dama Oscura. Apreté mis puños y estire una mano haciendo que una gran ráfaga de fuego saliera de ella y se dirigiera a la mujer. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, solo miro la ráfaga fijamente y luego el fuego desapareció antes de llegar a ella. Yo la mire sorprendida y luego vi como varios ataques se dirigieron a ella, eran de Faragonda.

- ¡Vete de aquí! - la miro fijamente - ¡Esta es mi escuela! ¡Deja a mis chicas!

La mujer miro a Faragonda despectiva y luego se elevo al cielo para desaparecer en el aire. Las chicas pudieron levantarse enseguida y sin problemas, yo me acerque a Sky y lo ayude.

- ¿quién era ella? - pregunte sorprendida - era demasiado fuerte

- creo, chicos, que ustedes tienen mucho que explicarnos - dijo Faragonda mirando a los chicos que aun no conocíamos sus nombres.

- creo que también debemos decirle quienes somos - dijo la chica Bella mirando a Faragonda.

Mas tarde nos encontrabamos todos en nuestro dormitorio, los profesores usaron magia para reparar los daños y Faragonda se encontraba con los chiquillos en su oficina. Lo ocurrido hoy había sido un perfecto desastre, ese nuevo enemigo es muy poderoso para nosotros aunque ni siquiera la conocemos del todo. Me preguntaba si esto tenía que ver con lo que dijo Faragonda sobre un nuevo peligro.

- no puedo creelo, esa mujer es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba - dije cruzándome de brazos.

- y digamos que tiene un gusto horrible - dijo Stella con un tono despreocupado.

- pero realmente se... seria - dijo Brandon mirando a Stella nervioso mientras ella la miraba molesta como si supiera lo que iba a decir.

- dijo que te conocía - miro Musa a Stella - ¿quién es?

- no lo se, jamas la había visto - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros - aunque siendo honesta soy Miss Magix por doce años consecutivos así que no es difícil saber quien soy, además también soy la Princesa de Solaria

- yo no creo que ella te conozca por eso - negó con la cabeza Tecna - ella dijo algo sobre verte mas joven...

- sonara tonto pero eso suena a como si viniera del futuro - dijo Musa con una risa.

- es cierto - dijo Sky divertido.

- me gustaría saber como va la conversación de Faragonda con esos chicos - dije mirando la puerta de nuestro dormitorio - quisiera saber como están...

* * *

.: Faragonda :.

Mire a los trece chicos que estaban frente a mi. Ahora todo era mas claro, ya sabía quienes eran y mis sospechas sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo eran ciertas. Di un suspiro y luego mire por la ventana, vi a las Winx y a los Especialistas salir al jardín y dividirse en parejas, luego volví a mirar a los pequeños.

- creo que es mejor que no le digan nada aun - dije mirándolos - lo mas esencial es esperar un poco mas, primero deberían hacerse amigos de ellas para ganar su confianza y luego decirles la verdad

- a mi también me parece que es lo mejor - dijo Bella mirándome con seguridad - y mas aun si queremos que nos ayuden a vencer a la Dama Oscura

- cierto - asentí lentamente - pueden ir con ellos, tengan cuidado, no revelen nada de donde vienen y mucho menos de quienes son sus padres

- esta bien - dijeron los trece jóvenes.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

- creo que va a darme infarto con todo lo que ha pasado - dijo Stella pasando una mano por su cara - mamá... si como no

Me reí un poco y la tome de la mano - tienes que admitir que fue divertido...

- no ayudes - me dio una mirada de muerte.

- no lo haré - sonreí tranquilo. Caminamos un poco hasta juntarnos con las Winx y los Especialistas, además de los chicos nuevos. Pude ver a Sky usando su espada contra uno de los chicos, era pelirrojo y con ojos azules, según se podía ver era mellizo de Bella.

- hey - dijo sonriendo el rubio mirándonos con una sonrisa - ¿qué hay?

- que soy joven y sin hijos - se cruzo de brazos Stella.

- ya veo - dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿qué hacen? - pregunte sentándome al lado de Riven.

- Sky lo desafió a un combate, si el chico gana entonces nosotros podríamos confiar en ellos y si no, entonces deberán intentar mas - dijo Helio tranquilo.

- ya veo - dije tranquilo. Vi como el pelirrojo tenía el control de la batalla, Sky parecía en problemas. De un momento a otro el chico logro derribar a Sky y desarmarlo sin problemas - increíble...

- eso fue... - intento decir Riven - ¿dónde aprendió a hacer eso?

- mi padre me lo enseño - dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Riven - él es un gran especialista y me enseño con facilidad

- vaya hombre - dije sorprendido aun.

- lo siento amigo - le estiro al mano a Sky - pero gane y también tengo su confianza

- espera, espera - dijo Riven sacudiendo la cabeza - ustedes no vana ganarse nuestra confianza solo porque derribaste a Sky, te creeré cuando demuestres que eres mejor que todos

- ¿qué? eso no es justo - dijo el chico sorprendido - hicimos un trato

- Johan ya déjalo - dijo una chica de cabello castaño - recuerda lo que dijo la directora

- Emily... - la miro el tal Johan. Ella le hizo una mueca y el chico resignado suspiro - esta bien... - nos miro - vamos a pelear

- no gracias - dijo Helio negando con la cabeza - Riven, olvídate de eso, chicos, si ustedes necesitan ayuda nosotros confiaremos en ustedes mientras no nos traicionen con esa mujer

- esta bien, no te preocupes - dijo un joven de cabello naranja - soy Tomas, pero me dicen Tommy

- bien Tommy - sonreí tranquilo - pero tienen que decirnos quienes son... nombre y edad

- yo soy Bella, y él es mi hermano Johan - dijo la pelirroja sonriendo - ambos tenemos dieciséis

- y yo soy dos minutos mayor - dijo Johan sonriendo.

- yo soy Henry, tengo quince - dijo el rubio tranquilo.

- Emily - dijo la castaña simplemente - tengo diecisiete, cumpliré dieciocho en un par de meses

- soy Tanya, y el es mi hermano mellizo Tommy - dijo la chica sonriendo - quince años

- soy David - dijo el chico serio - cumpliré diecisiete

- Melody - sonrió la joven - su hermana, tengo catorce

- soy Ophir, ellas son Adela y Alana - dijo el moreno sonriendo - yo tengo dieciséis años y ellas tienen catorce años

- ¿dijiste Ophir? - frunció el ceño Nabu.

- si - sonrió misteriosamente el joven.

- yo soy Rose - dijo al chica sonriendo - tengo diecisiete años

- y yo Drew - dijo el joven sonriendo - quince años

- mmm... no se porque presiento un parecido - dijo Tecna frunciendo el ceño.

- lo se y da miedo - dijo Layla divertida.

- veo que todos se llevan bien entre si - dijo Faragonda aparecieron - y que nuestros pequeños amigos ya se han dado a conocer

- así es - dijo Bloom asintiendo - creo... que debe decirnos quien era ella

Faragonda miro seria a las chicas y luego suspiro - he pedido que alguien venga a vernos, cuando esa persona llegue hablaremos y veremos la situación, mientras me gustaría que se conocieran todos

- ¡Perfecto! - dijo Stella dando un salto feliz - ¡Iremos de compras!

- ¿¡Qué!? - dijimos todos.

- Stella salimos en la tarde - dijo Bloom mirándola sorprendida.

- si pero no compramos nada - dijo ella sonriendo - y yo tengo una idea, nosotras, las Winx, nos llevaremos a estas chicas y compraremos ropa, es la mejor manera de conocerlas y los chicos se quedaran con los jóvenes y el mocoso

- ya te dije que fue un error - dijo Henry mirando a Stella.

- lo que sea - rodó los ojos Stella - Bloom, chicas, vamos de compras

- no gracias - dijeron todas provocando que la sonrisa de Stella cayera.

- Bloom, ¿qué te parece investigar sobre la Dama Oscura? - pregunto Tecna sonriendo.

- una buena idea - dijo Bloom.

- no es posible - dijo Stella de malas.

.: Flora :.

Después de que Bloom y Tecna fueran a la biblioteca yo me quede con Helio y nuestros pequeños invitados. Todo marchaba bien, Musa y Layla estaban conmigo y Stella se había ido molesta a su cuarto, los chicos tuvieron que volver a Fontana Roja por lo que nosotras nos quedamos aquí.

- entonces... ¿de dónde vienen? - pregunte mirando a los chicos tranquila.

- no podemos decirles - dijo Johan tranquilo - es cosa de Faragonda

- así que son misteriosos - dijo Musa sonriendo - eso me gusta

- prometemos que les contaremos toda la verdad luego - me miro Bella sonriendo con seguridad - lo prometemos

- se que así sera - dije sonriendo.

Todo marchaba bien con nuestra charla para conocerlos un poco mas, aunque eran bastante cerrados cuando se hablaba sobre ellos o sus padres de quienes ni los nombres sabíamos.

Me abracé a mi misma cuando comencé a sentir una fuerte corriente de viento. Mire al cielo y vi que se tornaba negro con morado, nubes grises lo adornaban y de ellas rayos oscuros salían. Los árboles gritaban de miedo, el bosque estaba asustado. El sol había desaparecido y la Luna no apareció tampoco. Todas las hadas volvían al interior de Alfea, algo malo estaba pasando.

- es mejor volver también - dijo Musa apretando los puños - vamos todos a dentro

Entramos en Alfea y vimos a Bloom y a Tecna correr hacia nosotras. Las chicas se encontraban sorprendidas por lo sucedido.

- ¿qué esta pasando? - pregunto Tecna preocupada.

- parece que Faragonda estaba en lo correcto, la Reina de la Oscuridad ha despertado - escuche a una voz masculina y al mirar por el hombro de Bloom vi a un hombre anciano tras su espalda. Usaba un traje color café, un sombrero de igual color, tenía un cetro con la cabeza de un lobo que tenía una esfera en la boca y usaba una barba corta color blanca.

- ¿quién es usted? - pregunto Bloom.

- ¿dónde esta el hada del sol y la luna? - pregunto el anciano frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Stella! - dijimos todas sorprendidas.

El sol y la luna no estaban en el cielo, y todo estaba oscuro por lo que Stella debe de estar en problemas. Las chicas y yo corrimos a buscar a Stella, la velocidad a la que corrimos era muy alta, atropellamos a todo aquel que se cruzaba por el camino y pateamos la puerta de su habitación al llegar al dormitorio.

- ¡Stella! - dijo Bloom acercándose a ella.

Stella en su cama con una mueca de cansancio, ella parecía necesitar urgente un poco de sol y nosotras no sabíamos que hacer. Nos acercamos a ella preocupadas e intentamos ayudarla pero no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer, Faragonda se le acerco y le tomo el pulso.

- hay que hacer algo pronto - dijo Faragonda mirándonos seria.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno, Aquí estamos en el primer capítulo de una nueva historia. Para variar yo y mis ideas, esta nueva historia sera sobre un futuro arruinado pero bueno, ya no dire nada mas.

~ Comentarios:

- Lira12: Espero que esta nueva historia les guste y si no, bueno, siempre se puede eliminar.

Bueno eso es todo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	2. Chapter 2: La Verdad salio a Relucir

Heeyyy ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 2:

La Verdad salio a Relucir

.: Sky :.

El cielo estaba muy oscuro, no había ni sol ni luna, solo nubes grises con rayos negros. Salí de mi habitación y entre en la de Timmy, todos los chicos estaban ahí reunidos mirando las noticias.

- ¿algo nuevo? - pregunte sentándome.

- la tierra se esta abriendo - dijo Helio preocupado - al parecer hay algo malo en la Dimensión Mágica pero aun no se sabe que es

- ya veo - dije asintiendo lentamente - ¿dónde esta Brandon?

- en su habitación intentando comunicarse con Stella, ya sabes que si no hay sol ella se debilita demasiado hasta el punto de llegar a tener un pulso muy bajo y ser capaz de morir - me miro Timmy preocupado - ha intentado llamar desde que el sol desapareció pero no ha podido, las lineas están muertas y cuando le marca Stella no contesta

- en cualquier segundo tomara un casco, las llaves y la moto - dijo Riven despreocupado.

- ¿cómo es posible que estés así mientras él esta desesperado? - pregunto Nabu frunciendo el ceño.

- iré a verlo - salí de la habitación y entre en la de Brandon. Lo vi sentado con la cara escondida en ambas manos, su celular estaba a un lado en la cama - Brandon...

- tengo que ir a Alfea - dijo con seguridad mientras se levantaba y tomaba las llaves de la moto.

- no puedes hacer eso - dije preocupado - es peligroso

- ¡No me importa! - alzó la voz con firmeza - casi pierdo a Stella por culpa de Athan... y ahora puedo perderla por la falta de sol... no quiero perderla, ¿no lo entiendes?

- bien... - suspire - iré contigo

- nosotros también - escuche la voz de alguien detrás de mi y al darme la vuelta vi a Riven sonriendo - no dejaremos que vayan solos a la aventura, además todos queremos saber como están las chicas

- perfecto, iremos ahora no tengo tiempo que perder - dijo Brandon tomando su celular.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Mire a Stella preocupada, el color de su piel se desvanecía y ella se ponía pálida, tenía una mueca de dolor, estaba muy mal gracias a la falta de sol. Trague saliva preocupada e intente en vano hacer que me mirara solo para hacerme saber que estaba bien.

- Dios, Stella - la mire preocupada.

- chicas, los chicos están aquí - dijo Tecna mirando su celular - vienen subiendo

- Brandon... - dije sabiendo la razón por la que los chicos habían venido.

Pasaron diez minutos y Stella se ponía cada vez mas mal mientras, los chicos entrar en la habitación y Brandon con un rostro preocupado corrió a Stella y la abrazo. Mire a los chicos preocupada y abracé a Sky.

- esta muy mal - dijo Musa preocupada - no tenemos de donde sacar un rayo de sol, en Solaria la situación esta igual aunque el padre de Stella puede mantener un rayo de sol gracias a un pilar especial... el problema es... que no podemos traer parte de esa luz ya que la luz que alimenta a Stella es del sol... directamente del sol

- Dios... - dijo Brandon preocupado.

- Emily... - escuche la voz de uno de los niños. Mire a los niños vi y que una de ellas se apretaba algo contra el pecho - tú...

Ella trago saliva y se acerco a Stella. Estiro su mano y un brillo dorado salió de ahí, una luz se elevo y parecía ayudar a Stella ya que su color volvía. Mas tarde, una media hora, Stella estaba descansando con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Todos estábamos en su habitación esperando a que despertara y así poder empezar con las preguntas a estos jóvenes que tenemos enfrente.

- el chocolate caliente esta listo - entro Flora en la habitación con una bandeja y varias tazas con el chocolate dentro. Cada uno tomo una taza, Faragonda había ido a hablar con las hadas que estaban en la escuela y aun no volvía.

Mire al hombre que había llegado hace un rato y no había dicho nada. El hombre anciano no decía nada, pero me fije que él mantenía la vista en Henry, no se la quitaba de encima.

- esta despertando - escuche a Brandon musitar. Mire a Stella y me fije que efectivamente estaba despertando - hey Princesa, ¿cómo estas?

- bien - dijo Stella apenas audible cerrando los ojos suavemente para luego abrirlos - ¿qué paso?

- eso mismo quisiera saber yo - dije preocupada - pero imagino que te refieres a otra cosa, digamos que... el sol ha desaparecido por lo que tú... Stella no me hagas decirlo

- tranquila - se sentó Stella en la cama cerrando los ojos y llevando una mano a su frente.

- te ves débil - dijo Brandon preocupado - es mejor que sigas descansando

- estoy bien, solo pregunta mas - dijo Stella abriendo los ojos.

- ¿cuál? - pregunto Timmy intrigado.

- tú... - apunto a Emily - ¿cómo...? ¿quién eres?

- creo Winx, que llego el momento de que sepan la verdad - escuche a Faragonda - chicos... es mejor que les digan quienes son

- ¿de qué esta hablando? - mire a los niños mientras me se recostaba en la cama sobre mi estomago.

Stella tenía la mano entrelazada con la de Brandon y tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro del mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Le froté el brazo al ver que la razón de que estuviera así era por el cansancio gracias a la falta de sol. Mire la esfera de luz que Emily había hecho aparecer hace poco, luego mire a los niños.

- verán, nosotros... - hablo Bella - somos... pues verán... es difícil... chicas, nosotros somos la segunda generación de las Winx, ustedes, somos sus hijos y venimos del futuro...

Mire a los niños sorprendidos y luego a las chicas igual de sorprendida. Volví a mirar a los jóvenes y luego abrí mi boca lentamente - prosigue...

- verán, ¿quieren la historia o que nos presentemos de nuevo? - pregunto Johan tranquilo.

- de hecho yo ya tengo una idea - dijo Musa con una mueca - pero solo para aclarar las cosas, me gustaría que se presentarán de nuevo

- bien, yo soy la Princesa Bella Elizabeth de Eraklyon y Domino, hija del Rey Sky y la Reina Bloom de Domino y Eraklyon - dijo la pelirroja de ojos color celestes. Mire a Johan e imagine que él era el Príncipe de Eraklyon y Domino. La vestimenta de Bella era una polera de mangas hasta los codos de color celeste con rojo y rosado y unos pantalones blancos ajustados color blancos, usaba unas botas sin taco - portadora de la Llama del Dragón

- Príncipe Johan Ross de Eraklyon y Domino, también novio de una chica muy especial - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo. Usaba una polera color roja de mangas negras, cortas, unos jeans sueltos y una cadena saliendo del bolsillo. También unas deportivas.

- yo soy Emily Jasmine, Princesa de Solaria hija de la Reina Stella y el Rey Brandon - dijo la castaña sonriendo. La mire de reojo y vi que usaba unos jeans ajustados color celeste y una polera blanca que decía _Live your Life_ - portadora del Sol y... soy su novia

- Henry Vince, Príncipe de Solaria hijo de la Reina Stella y el Rey Brandon, soy el portador de la Luna - le guiño el ojo a Stella. Él usaba una polera negra con algunos diseños azules oscuros y unos jeans grises, también unas deportivas - ahora entiendes ¿no?

- y realmente me da un infarto al corazón - dijo Stella cerrando los ojos - ¿por qué a mi?

- mi nombre es Rose Margaret, mis padres son Flora y Helio, mis poderes se basan en las flores - dijo la chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes. La chica usaba una polera rosada oscura, tenía una chaqueta roja sobre la polera y estaba abierta, por eso podía ver el color de chaqueta. Usaba unos jeans blancos ajustados.

- yo soy su hermano Drew Adam, no tengo poderes pero se usar la espada - dijo sonriendo el castaño de ojos verdes. El chico usaba una polera verde con un diseño de unas hojas y unos jeans sueltos.

- David Leonad _(Pronunciación: lionard)_, hijo de Musa y Riven, uno de los mejores especialistas junto a Henry y a Johan - dijo el pelinegro azulado. Usaba una polera morada con el diseño de una guitarra color negra y unos jeans grises oscuros y sueltos.

- de tal palo tal astilla - dijo Tecna tranquila - para los tres

- yo soy Melody Ana, hermana menor de David e hija de Musa y Riven - dijo la chica sonriente. Usaba unos jeans ajustados y una polera a cuadros color lila - también soy novia de Henry - mire al nombrado quien había desviado la vista sonrojado.

- mi nombre es Tomas Eric, pero me llaman Tommy, soy mellizo de Tanya y ambos somos hijos de Tecna y Timmy - dijo el chico pelinaranja cortesmente, digno hijo de Timmy. Usaba una polera, sus mangas eran rojas, y sobre esa polera tenía una chaqueta sin mangas abierta hasta un poco mas abajo del cuello, era un cierre. También usaba unos jeans azules sueltos. La chica usaba una polera rosada y una falda celeste, medias que llegaban hasta un poco mas abajo de las rodillas.

- Ophir , Príncipe de Andros, heredero al trono y Mago de la familia - dijo él moreno sonriendo. Usaba una polera a cuadros color celeste arremangada hasta la mitad del ante brazo y unos jeans negros.

- nosotras somos Adela y Alana - dijo una chica de cabello castaño con una trenza - yo soy Alana, Princesa de Andros y Hada Mágica - usaba jeans ajustados y una polera color verde agua sin mangas y pasando por el pecho, bajo los brazos.

- y yo soy Adela, Princesa de Andros y también Hada Mágica - dijo Adela, se podía diferenciar ya que ella usaba dos coletas. Usaba un vestido color celeste y sobre el una chaqueta abierta color azul.

- hijos... - los miro Stella sorprendida - prefiero ser joven y sin hijos

- oye... - la miro Emily ofendida - gracias

- ¿cómo es posible que estén ustedes aquí? - pregunto Sky mirando a los chicos.

- verán es una historia algo complicada - dijo Tommy mirándonos serio - les contare... nosotros estudiamos en Fontana Roja y las chicas en Alfea, un día fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque cuando nos encontramos con este artefacto... - nos mostró un reloj de bolsillo - investigamos sobre el y descubrimos que era una maquina del tiempo, quisimos ir al tiempo en que no nacíamos pero por error llegamos en un al tiempo... había una batalla por Magix y la Dama Oscura era quien quería poseer todo Magix... Stella estaba luchando con ella, en ese entonces la única de nosotros que existía era Emily pero ella era una bebé por lo que no recuerda nada de eso... la cosa es que por nuestra intromisión la Dama Oscura venció a Stella en la batalla, nosotros pensamos que no sería nada malo así que volvimos a nuestro tiempo... cuando llegamos todo estaba hecho un desastre, nos reunimos con nuestros padres que nos refugiaron en un escondite, las Winx, nuestras madres, y los Especialistas, nuestros padres, se fueron a la batalla para detener a la Dama Oscura pero nunca volvieron... paso un mes y lo único que sabíamos quera que nuestros padres habían sido capturados por la Dama Oscura y ahora eran prisioneros y que nuestras madres... bueno, en realidad de ellas no sabemos mas...

- la Dama Oscura nos tomo una tarde por sorpresa y se llevo la maquina del tiempo... - comenzó a hablar Emily con seriedad - yo fui tras ella para quitársela pero fue tarde. Cuando llegue ella ya la había usado pero no se la había llevado consigo, tome la maquina e iba a volver con los demás pero algo paso... unas criaturas comenzaron a atacarme y quienes estaban a su control... unos magos muy poderosos llamados Los Magos de las Sombras, un ángel oscuro llamado Athan, una hechicera oscura poderosa llamada Akane... descubrí que todos ellos tenían un nexo en una batalla muy importante contra ustedes, mas contra mi madre... la cosa es que apenas pude salir de ahí pero estaba algo débil cuando caí al suelo...

- yo la encontré - dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

- ella nos dijo sobre el reloj y todos decidimos seguirla en el tiempo para detenerla, cuando usamos el reloj nos dimos cuenta de que apenas había pasado una semana desde que vencieron a Athan por lo que aun no conocían a los Magos de las Sombras ni se habían enfrentado a Akane - me miro seria Bella - necesitamos su ayuda para detener a la Dama Oscura...

- pero eso no evitara que su futuro sea malo - dije mirando a la chica seria - tienen que volver al tiempo en que causaron este desastre y luego...

- lo intentamos, una vez después de que volvimos al futuro decidimos remediar el error volviendo al pasado - dijo David serio - pero no pudimos, el pasado también había cambiado, descubrimos que esta es la única manera de vencerla, ella tiene encerrada la luz de Magix en un frasco especial mágico si rompemos ese frasco entonces la luz volvería y todo cambiaría, sera como si nada malo hubiera sucedido y como si nosotros nunca hubiéramos causado esto

- ah entonces será fácil - sonrió Musa.

- no es tanto - dijo Johan negando con la cabeza - es mas difícil de lo que piensan, ella, la Dama Oscura, es la Reina de la Oscuridad... es probablemente la villana mas poderosa a la que se enfrentarán en su vida

- mientras yo siga así... no me cuenten - dijo Stella cerrando los ojos cansada.

- Emily... ¿tú por qué tienes todas tus energías? quiero decir, tú eres, o bueno, seras, hija de Stella y portadora del sol así que seguro deberías estar igual de débil - dijo Helio mirando a la chica tranquila.

- bueno... lo cierto es que no necesito vivir del sol, tengo poderes del sol pero solo eso - dijo ella tranquila - pero... se que la puede ayudar - dijo sonriendo - mi madre me dio esto cuando todo comenzó a cambiar - nos mostró un collar con una joya que tenía un brillo dorado dentro - es... el último rayo de sol de Solaria, dijo que en algún momento podría salvarme la vida a mi pero si te ayuda a ti, literalmente nos salva a mi y a Henry

- oh si, quiero llegar a nacer - dijo el rubio asintiendo.

- aahh tiene el humor de Brandon - lo mire con una expresión tranquila.

- ten - le entrego el collar a Stella, ella lo tomo y este brillo con fuerza. Luego Stella se lo puso y parecía recuperar su energías - creo que es mejor que lo lleves contigo siempre o al menos mientras no haya Sol

- chico... - dijo el anciano mirando a Henry - esa espada, ¿quién te la dio?

- ah, me la dieron mis padres - dijo él tranquilo - dijeron que era especial

- eso imagine - dijo el anciano serio.

- es la Espada de la Verdad - dijo Faragonda seria - es muy especial

- ¿esta cosa? - pregunto el chico sacando la espada - lo cierto que yo no la siento especial pero mamá dice que esta espada venció a la Dama Oscura una vez y lo hará una segunda vez... - sonrió algo melancólico - aunque tiene un inconveniente...

- una vida por otra - dijeron Henry y el hombre anciano al unisono.

- oiga, no quiero ser grosera ni nada pero... ¿quién es usted? - pregunto Layla.

- oh... yo... soy Azrael - dijo tranquilamente el hombre.

- suena algo ancestral - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- que divertido - sonrió un poco - me dijiste lo mismo aquella vez

- ¿disculpe? - frunció el ceño la rubia.

- nada, deberás disculparme - dijo tranquilo él mirando por la ventana.

- ok... - dijo Stella extrañada.

Mas tarde estábamos en la sala común todos conociendo un poco a mas quienes serian nuestros hijos en el futuro. Sky estaba sorprendido por la forma en como Johan usaba la espada, ya sabía yo que alguien realmente bueno debía tener un buen maestro en la espada.

- así que... seras mi hija - mire a Bella con una sonrisa - vaya que es raro

- bastante - dijo Bella sonriendo - pero me alegra verte, las cosas en nuestro tiempo están tan mal... pensé... que no volvería a verte mas ni a ti ni a mi padre y ahora... te veo aunque en un tiempo diferente

- bueno, no te preocupes por eso ya que vamos a ayudarlas, esa mujer caerá - sonreí amigablemente.

- gracias - me sonrió Bella tranquila. Mire a Sky y me fije que parecía llevarse bien con Johan - ellos siempre se han llevado bien por lo que no es de extrañarse que ahora sean amigos

- aunque son padre e hijo - dije riendo divertida.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Mire a Melody con una sonrisa, estábamos en la habitación mía y de Layla, ella era increíble con la guitarra, podía tocar cualquier nota sin problemas y lo que mas me sorprendía era que dijo que nunca la aprendió a tocar, solo llego y la uso cuando era mas pequeña, era una prodigio.

- eso suena increíble - dijo Layla entrando en la habitación.

- Melody es increíble con la guitarra - dijo una de las gemelas sonriendo - ¿verdad Alana?

- cierto, recuerdo cuando toco en la escuela, reuníamos fondos para caridad - dijo Alana con una sonrisa.

- no fue la gran cosa - dijo Melody con un tono modesto - de hecho, mi madre me enseño bastante a guiarme por los sonidos y no por las notas

- eso suena a algo que diría Musa - dijo Layla sonriendo. La mire con una sonrisa y asentí lentamente.

- aun me cuesta creer esto - dijo Layla sonriendo - ¿hijos del futuro? esto si es lo mas loco por lo que hemos pasado

- hasta ahora - dijo Layla riendo.

- ¡AH! - escuche a Stella gritar. Mire a Layla preocupada ya que pensé que probablemente ella nuevamente se sentía mal por la falta de sol. Ambas salimos corriendo directo al dormitorio de Stella cuando vimos a Brandon en la puerta intentando abrirla desesperado mientras que Henry solo se reía.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte preocupada.

- ¿¡Me ves con cara de saber!? - alzó la voz Brandon preocupado.

- ¿qué fue eso? - vi a Flora y a los demás llegar.

- no se preocupen - dijo Rose riendo al igual que todos los niños.

- ¿de qué hablas? ¡Stella puede estar en problemas! - dijo Brandon preocupado.

- pues no creo que sea tanto el problema - dijo Johan sonriendo.

La puerta de la habitación de Stella se abrió y un montón de palomitas recién horneadas salieron de ahí. Mire sorprendida la habitación y luego vi que algo se movía de entre las palomitas, vi la cabellera rubia de Stella y poco después la vi sacar la cabeza de entre los escombros mientras tocia.

- ¡EMILY! - grito enojada.

- siempre lo mismo - dijo Bella riendo.

- fue divertido - vi salir a Emily riendo de entre las palomitas.

- no entiendo - dije mirando a Brandon quien estaba en las mismas.

- ella es la traviesa - me miro Ophir tranquilo - es un peligro para la sociedad, primero aparenta ser normal, tranquila y algo fría pero dale dos segundos de confianza y conocerás su verdadera naturaleza

- según nos contaban, solía darles problemas a su madre y a las nuestras - dijo Tanya sonriendo - nosotros somos mas tranquilos

- oye, un ceño fruncido es una sonrisa vista al revés... - dijo Emily sonriendo - y una sonrisa es la alegría del corazón

- está si es hija de Stella - dije riendo divertida.

- ¡Musa! - me miro ofendida Stella. Ella se levanto del suelo y se sacudió las palomitas de la ropa, bolsillo y cabello - ¡Esto es lo mas loco que me ha pasado! yo me largo

- espera, ¿dónde vas? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

- en todo sea normal y no vea a un niño que me llame mamá o a una adolescente que me entierre bajo una montaña de palomitas - dijo Stella molesta mientras salía del dormitorio.

- tiene que acostumbrarse - dijo Bloom sonriendo - hablaré con ella

- nosotras iremos contigo - dijo Bella tomando a Emily del brazo.

- ¿a si? - levanto una ceja Emily y luego recibió un codazo de Bella - oh si, claro...

Sacudí la cabeza luego de que las tres salieron del dormitorio. Rose y las demás chicas usaron magia para hacer desaparecer la montaña de palomitas. Mas tarde estaba en mi habitación leyendo un libro cuando Riven entro así que lo cerré y mire a Riven curiosa.

- es raro pensar que dejaremos las peleas de lado y tendremos dos hijos - soltó de la nada sentándose a mi lado.

- si aun se me hace raro y créeme que si no fuera porque se parecen físicamente a ambos mandaría a hacer una prueba de ADN - dije riendo - Riven, creo que en vista de que tendremos dos hijos significa que podemos llevar adelante esta relación peligrosa

- si - rió un poco - Musa, estoy feliz de saber que vamos a salir adelante olvidándonos de todos nuestras peleas y diferencias

- lo se - dije sonriendo un poco. Me incline para poder besarlo fugazmente, luego le sonreí y salimos de la habitación.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- esto es una locura - dije caminando hacia la fuente de agua. Levante la vista al cielo y suspire preocupada al ver el cielo, ni el sol ni la luna estaban cerca y lo único que me mantenía con vida era este rayo de sol que estaba colgando en mi cuello.

- _"Emily, ella... esa niña enserio es mi hija... mía y de Brandon"_ - una sonrisa incrédula se dibujo en mi rostro mientras miraba mi reflejo en el agua. Si Emily y Henry eran hijos míos y de Brandon significa que mis padres iban a permitir un matrimonio ya que ambos dijeron rey y reina de Solaria... iba a tener una vida junto con Brandon.

- ¡Stella! - escuche a alguien llamarme. Me di la vuelta y vi a Bloom con Bella y Emily.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte tranquila.

- quería saber como estabas - dijo Bloom sonriendo - saliste enojada

- sera porque esa niña casi me asfixia con palomitas - apunte a Emily.

- es increíble que tú seras mi madre - dijo ella incrédula - eres mas divertida en el futuro

- no le creas, lo dice porque la tienen consentida - rió ligeramente Bella.

- Bloom, estoy teniendo una especie de... - dije mirándola confundida - sentimiento extraño...

- si, como si esto fuera algo... - intento decir Bloom - normal

- y las raras somos nosotras - dijo Bella sonriendo.

- mmm... así que, Bella, supongo que una chica tan guapa e hija de Bloom tiene novio - la mire picará. Ella me miro tranquila y sacudió la cabeza.

- no quiero estar en la estaba de los treinta días de estoy enamorada y solo pienso en él - dijo Bella mirando a Emily divertida - además... no hay nadie que me guste

- es David - dijo Emily guiñándome el ojo - confía en mi

- ¿quieres dejar de envenenar la mente de los demás? - pregunto Bella con una mueca.

- oye yo... - la voz de Emily se apago y su vista se poso en el horizonte con seriedad. Las demás miramos en dirección y vimos algo como un remolino grande color morado del cual salían rayos.

- ¿qué es eso? - pregunto Bloom seria.

- no lo se - dije negando con la cabeza - pero es hora de averiguar

- no, es peligroso - dijo Bella preocupada - puede estar relacionado con la Dama Oscura y si es así ella entonces estarán en grave peligro

- tonterías, nosotras no le tenemos miedo a nada - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- excepto a los feos vestidos - dije alzando el dedo indice y cerrando los ojos - oh y las arrugas... mmm... también a...

- Stella... - me miro seria Bloom.

- oh cierto - asentí con la cabeza y me prepare - ¡Magic Winx Believix!

Luego de transformarnos ambas salimos volando en la dirección de ese tornado. Nos detuvimos a unos metros de distancia, el tornado era fuerte y arrastraba todo a el. Mire a Bloom quien me apunto con su dedo a mi cuello, cuando mire mi cuello vi el collar que Emily me había dado, lo tome en mi mano y lo apreté con fuerza mientras respiraba hondo para luego ir con Bloom al tornado.

Todo estaba mal desde un punto de vista normal, el cielo se estaba arremolinando junto al tornado y las nubes cada vez soltaban mas rayos oscuros que podrían ser demasiado peligrosos. Los árboles estaban en peligro, algunos ardían y en el lago todo pez buscaba refugio pues sabían que algo malo estaba cerca.

El suelo comenzó a sacudirse alertando a todas las criaturas terrestres que debían escapar pues algo se acercaba o algo estaba cerca, algo terrible para ellos. Dos hadas, Bloom y Stella, se quedaron mirando el tornado fijamente pudiendo presentir una energía maligna provenir de el, sin duda alguna algo había ahí.

Las hadas cercanas al tornado miraron a la figura que se hallaba dentro de el, ambas pudieron reconocer una figura bastante familiar para ambas últimamente aunque la sorpresa era mas que grande.

El tornado desapareció y se pudo observar con mas claridad un ángel oscuro. Ambas fruncieron el ceño y se acercaron hasta él con una distancia de ocho a nueve metros de distancia.

- Athan - pronunciaron mirándolo fijamente.

- pero si son Bloom y Stella - dijo sonriendo frivolamente el susodicho.

- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo escapaste? - exigió saber Bloom apretando los puños.

- oh joven princesa, lo siento pero me estas confundiendo - dijo Athan con una sonrisa - yo soy Athan, Ángel y Hechicero Oscuro proveniente del futuro... a quien han encerrado es mi pasado y ese no saldrá hasta dentro de un mes pero los planes han cambiado así que él seguirá en prisión

- entonces te enviaremos a ti también a prisión - dijo Stella apretando los puños.

- quisiera verte - sonrió Athan malicioso.

- ya vas a ver - dijo Stella apretando los puños y acercándose a él a toda velocidad - ¡Bola Solar!

- ¡Esfera Negra! - lanzo una esfera cubierta de rayos Athan. Luz y Oscuridad chocaron provocando una pequeña explosión.

- ¡Stella! - alerto Bloom al ver que Athan había desaparecido en la explosión. Las chicas subieron la guardia buscando al ángel oscuro y no la bajaron en ningún momento, por desgracia el hechicero parecía ser mas audaz que ellas y se hizo presente cuando menos lo esperaban donde menos lo esperaban.

- ya veo que esto te mantiene con vida - se aprecio frente a Stella tomando el collar entre sus dedos - sería una pena que lo perdieras

- ¡Llamara Ardiente! - ataco Bloom antes de que él pudiera arrancar el collar del cuello de Stella.

Stella retrocedió y busco a Athan que había desaparecido antes de que Bloom pudiera hacerle daño. Ambas chicas buscaron con la mirada pero no lo encontraron, se miraron entre si y decidieron descender del cielo.

- o lo quemaste por completo... - dijo Stella destransformandose - o desapareció

- desapareció - dijo Bloom seria mientras se destransformaba - vamos devuelta a Alfea, algo me dice que no va a aparecer

- lo quemaste - bromeo Stella.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Brandon y yo estábamos a punto de internarnos en el bosque para ir a buscar a Bloom y a Stella cuando las vimos acercarse caminando tranquilamente, ambos salimos corriendo a abrazarlas. Estaba preocupado por Bloom ya que Emily nos había contado que las chicas se habían ido para ver quien era lo que estaba pasando en el bosque.

- ¡Bloom! Dios - dije abrazándola con fuerza - me tenías preocupado

- lo siento, pero teníamos que ir a ver que sucedía - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- ¿qué sucedió allí? - pregunto Flora una vez que nos acercamos a los demás.

- digamos que un viejo... o tal vez un nuevo... la verdad no se como decirle - dijo Stella confundida.

- Athan ha vuelto... tal vez no de este tiempo pero si del futuro - dijo Bloom algo confundida - uhg la cosa es que provoco mucho desastre en el bosque y ahora es un peligro con huesos

- es algo sorprendente - dijo Stella - casi causamos una explosión

- ¿qué? - la mire sorprendido.

- no le creas, fue algo pequeño - dijo Bloom riendo.

- el collar, él no te lo quito ¿verdad? - pregunto Emily preocupada.

- no, pero casi lo hace - dijo Stella suspirando - por cierto gracias por eso, solo una pequeña advertencia, para la siguiente vez... intenta no quemarme a mi

- ni te toque - la miro Bloom con los ojos entre cerrados.

- casi lo haces - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros.

- bueno eso no importa - dijo Brandon abrazando a Stella - ustedes están bien y eso es lo que importa

- y no gracias a Bloom - la miro Stella.

- ¡Ni siquiera te toque Stella! - se defendió Bloom - es mas, ¡Te salve! si te quitan ese collar, Stella, caerás como saco de papas a una tumba

- pues no sucederá - dijo con seriedad Brandon.

- hay que ver algo, tenemos que saber como hacer para vencer a la Dama Oscura y aparentemente ahora a Athan - dijo Musa torciendo los labios.

- si - dijeron todas asintiendo.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Siento que debo pensar en mas ideas porque las que tengo son muy escasas y si es así entonces los capítulos me van a quedar cortos, por lo que si me demoro en subir es porque tal vez me falten ideas, no inspiración aksjkasj

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Chan chan chan... Stella... bueno, que bueno que te haya gustado el fics :D

- Blood Tears Eternity: ;) También me ayuda para leer las tuyas, que bueno que hayas decidido usarlo, es una pena que no sean largos pero es porque no tengo muchas ideas por ahora

- micaela: Que bueno que le pongas tu fe, lo cierto es que este fics guarda un poco de relación con el camino de la luz ya que se va a ir contando sobre lo que paso en ese fics además de que salen los hijos de las Winx, los que aparecen en el último capítulo

- MVVA: y yo cuando leí "no va a ser chido" fruncí el ceño que se aligero cuando leí "va a ser fantástico askasjkasj que bueno que te haya gustado, esperemos que sea bueno igual que _El Camino de la Luz_

_- _winxmusa: bueno, mira yo he puesto los nombres de cada uno en la historia pero si aun te pierdes entonces en el siguiente capítulo lo pondre nuevamente pero de otra manera ;) aunque imagino que así esta bien. Sobre Ethan, no se si lo puse pero creo que no porque el enemigo principal es la Dama Oscura como se menciono. Mis ideas salen conforme escucho una canción y como me gustaría que sucedieran las cosas aksjaskj un infarto askjaskj fue divertido

- Guest: Si, yo también he leido varios fics en que los hijos de las winx viajan en el tiempo pero nunca quise hacer uno así hasta ahora cuando miraba por al ventana de la micro y se me ocurrio esta idea al termino de_ El Camino de la Luz_

_-_ aleevianney: que bueno que te haya gustado :D

- Leila white Moon: Note preocupes, yo igual como que me confundo con los nombres pero siempre lo reviso para no olvidarlos askjaskjs que bueno que te guste la historia y que sea yo quien la escriba. ¡No! no se va a eliminar ya que parece que a muchas les gusto ;)

- star 123: mmm... ¿eso es bueno o malo?

Bueno eso todo para nuestro segundo capítulo de V.T_ (El Viaje en el Tiempo)_ la cosa es que realmente me alegra que les haya gustado y espero que este fics sea tan bueno como El Camino de la Luz que siempre va a estar conmigo, sobre todo porque lo tengo guardado en el pc askjaskj

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	3. Chapter 3: Recuerdos del Futuro

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 3:

Recuerdos del Futuro

.: Brandon :.

Mire a Emily y a Henry con una sonrisa. Stella y yo habíamos salido a comer a Magix y nos habíamos traído a estos dos con nosotros. Yo quería conocerlos un poco mas ya que de todos modos iban a ser nuestros hijos en un futuro supongo que mas lejano. No sabían de que año venían por lo que no podría decir a que edad mas o menos Stella estaría embarazada.

Henry parecía ser muy tranquilo a diferencia de Emily que parece tener la personalidad loca de Stella, aunque es mucho mas loca que Stella. El chico parecía ser un as con la espada, lo que era bueno, aunque había cosas que podría mejorar. Tenía una espada verde al igual que la mía, también era doble hoja y la única diferencia es que la suya era un poco mas delgada, demás de que también tenía la espada esa que dijeron que era especial.

- no puedo creer que los hayamos traído - dijo Stella algo molesta.

- vamos, no seas mala - dije riendo divertido.

Hace una semana que los jóvenes había llegado desde el futuro y desde entonces Stella no se la ha pasado tan bien con la luz del sol que Emily le entrego y las travesuras de Emily entonces ella apenas ha tenido un respiro.

- ¿podemos volver a casa? - pregunto Stella de malas.

- vamos Princesa, no puede ser tan malo, comeremos por quienes serán nuestros hijos en unos años - dije sonriendo.

- no es por eso - dijo ella con una mueca - es tonto... esta bien, nos quedamos

Mire a Stella fijamente sabiendo que algo mas sucedía pero decidí no tomarle importancia por ahora, los niños se fueron a sentar y nosotros fuimos a pedir la comida ya que no habían camareras.

- aun no entiendo que te tiene tan emocionado - dijo Stella mientras esperabamos.

- ¿recuerdas... que una vez en una cita hablamos sobre el futuro? - pregunte y obtuve como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza - veras yo te dije que lo único que quiero en mi vida es estar contigo para siempre

- vamos a ser siempre juntos - me sonrió ella dulcemente.

- Stella creo que no lo entiendes, vamos a tener dos hijos en unos años mas, dos pequeños y lo único que quiero es que ese tiempo llegue, quiero estar contigo durante el embarazo, quiero enseñarles a caminar, a hablar, a jugar, quiero tener estos bebés contigo enserio - dije sonriendo - para un hombre enamorado saber que tendrá una familia con una mujer prohibida es como tocar el cielo... para mí lo es ya que Te Amo demasiado, esto para mi es perfecto

Stella me miro con una sonrisa y me abrazo - sigo sin entender - me miro seria para luego reír - también quiero tener esta familia pero se me hace raro ¿sabes? además, Emily no me ha hecho la semana sencilla y eso que aun ni siquiera nace, me pregunto como sera de bebé

Me reí un poco y rodeé la cintura de Stella y esperamos la comida, luego de unos minutos tomamos las bandejas y fuimos a sentarnos. Le entregue una a cada uno y luego me senté.

- entonces, ¿qué pueden decirnos del futuro? - pregunte sonriendo.

- que es territorio prohibido - dijo Henry sonriendo - lo siento pero Faragonda dijo que no habláramos nada de su futuro

- vaya, nunca sabre si voy por buen camino - dijo Stella de malas.

- lo estas - sonrió Emily.

Luego del almuerzo volvimos a Alfea, el clima estaba empeorando y cada vez estaba mas oscuro, Stella ya comenzaba a temblar así que me lleve a todos a Alfea de vuelta.

- mi cabeza, me da vueltas - dijo Stella mientras entrabamos al dormitorio.

- tranquila - dije preocupada.

- ¿qué ha pasado? - pregunto Bloom al vernos entrar.

- el tiempo afuera esta empeorando - dije preocupado - Stella es mejor que vayas a descansar

- estoy bien, estoy bien - dijo ella tranquila - solo desearía que el sol volviera a salir

- es raro que estés así - dijo Melody mirando a Stella - el sol se supone que te ayudaría a menos... ¡A menos que el rayo de sol se este apagando!

Mire a Stella preocupado, ella solo sonrió nerviosa. Hizo un gesto con las manos y luego se dirigió a su habitación. No pude entrar en su habitación lo que me preocupo un poco pero por la sonrisa de Bloom yo entendía que no debía de preocuparme tanto por ella.

- entonces, ¿qué tal tú día con los viajeros del tiempo? - pregunte sonriendo mientras entrabamos en la sala común del dormitorio.

- interesante, ¿qué hay de ustedes? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo.

- igual - dije sonriendo - pudo haber sido mejor pero Stella comenzó a sentirse mal

- esta situación me tiene preocupada - torció los labios Bloom deteniéndose en seco - no se cuanto mas pueda soportar Stella, tengo miedo de que algo malo llegue a sucederle por causa de esto

- conozco el sentimiento - sonreí un poco tratando de hacerlo algo divertido y aligerar el ambiente pero no pude ya que Bloom no sonrió - Bloom, Stella tiene grandes amigas que siempre estarán con ella, siempre lo tiene presente así que no hay de que preocuparse. Se que Stella confía en ustedes mas que nadie y viceversa

- lo se pero eso me molesta, no podemos hacer nada por ella mas que cuidarla mientras no haya Sol - dijo Bloom preocupada - quisiera poder ayudarla un poco mas que solo con apoyo

Torcí los labios y suspire para entrar en la sala común. Una suave melodía de una flauta llego a mis oídos y al mirar a la izquierda vi a Musa sentada en el sofá en forma de meditación tocando una flauta traversa con los ojos ojos cerrados.

- ella es increíble tanto como en el pasado como en el futuro - dijo Melody sonriendo.

- alguien admira a Musa - dijo Layla con una sonrisa en los labios. Melody solo sonrió y guiño el ojos.

* * *

.: Emily :.

Me asome al balcón mirando el horizonte preocupada. Esto cada vez empeoraba mas y nosotros no sabíamos aun como detener a la Dama Oscura y a Athan, tenía algo de miedo de que ella también apareciera en este tiempo. Según las historias de mi madre Akane apareció al mes o dos meses después de vencer a Athan y si el pasado no esta cambiado por completo significa que aparecerá dentro de poco.

- mamá... - susurre agachando la cabeza.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- ¡Emily! - escuche un grito de mi madre y al darme la vuelta la vi acercándose preocupada. Me abrazo con fuerza - Dios, que bueno que estás bien..._

_- mamá - correspondí el abrazo preocupada - ¿dónde esta papá y Henry?_

_- en un refugio, ven conmigo - dijo mi madre tomándome de la mano._

_Nos dirigimos a un lugar escondido, como una bodega bien grande, algo vieja y abandonada. Entramos en el lugar y nos encontramos con todo el grupo. Me acerque a mi padre y lo abracé con fuerza y luego a Henry._

_- chicos escuchen - dijo la tía Bloom seria - las cosas están muy mal afuera_

_- ¿qué va a pasar? - pregunto Melody asustada._

_- no estamos seguros pero tenemos un plan - dijo la tía Musa - nosotros iremos a enfrentar a este enemigo..._

_- ustedes deberán irse - dijo mi madre seria - tienen que huir_

_- lo mejor es que vayan al pasado - dijo la tía Tecna seria - ahí es donde deben refugiarse_

_- no podemos ir al pasado, ahí es donde todo comenzó - dijo Tommy mirando a su madre - esto es nuestra culpa y no sirve de nada huir_

_- Tomas... es lo mejor - dijo su padre asintiendo - escuchen, la Dama Oscura tiene el reloj del tiempo, intentaremos recuperarlo y se los traeremos para que se vayan... chicos, tengan mucho cuidado_

_- hay que cambiar lo sucedido - dijo Johan serio - causamos esto y lo vamos a arreglar_

_- pero es necesario que estén refugiados por un tiempo - dijo el tío Sky - busquen a Faragonda y explíquenle la situación, si el pasado ha cambiado también pidan ayuda a las Winx de ese tiempo... con la ayuda de ellas van a poder cambiar nuestro tiempo_

_- una cosa mas... - dijo la tía Tecna - Timmy y yo hemos inventado esto - nos mostró una cajita pequeña con un botón - cuando arreglen nuestro tiempo usenla en el pasado_

_- ¿qué hará? - pregunto Tanya curiosa._

_- algo muy importante - respondió el tío Timmy - mucho cuidado chicos_

_Mire a mis padres preocupada mientras los demás se despedían de los suyos. Papá y Henry se habían ido a hablar algo lejos de mi así que me quede con mi madre._

_- mamá... - musite preocupada y con algunas lagrimas._

_- van a estar bien Cariño - me sonrió dulcemente ella - solo tengan cuidado y cuida de tu hermano, que no le suceda nada_

_- ¿nada les sucederá? - pregunte preocupada._

_- por supuesto que no - dijo mi madre sonriendo un poco aunque tenía una mueca que expresaba temor - cuídate mucho Princesa y toma... - me entrego un collar con una joya que tenía dentro un rayo de sol - si por algún momento alguien necesitara luz para vivir entrégale el collar, salvará a mas de una persona - me guiño el ojo - Te Amo Princesa_

_Mire a mi madre preocupada y la abracé con fuerza. Poco después llego mi padre y me despedí de él y mi hermano de mi madre._

_- recuerden chicos, hasta no tener el reloj del tiempo en sus manos no salgan de aquí - recordó la tía Flora._

_- adiós - dijimos todos mientras nuestros padres se alejaban y cerraban la puerta de la bodega._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

- ¿estás bien? - escuche la voz de Johan detrás de mi.

- si - asentí lentamente mientras él se paraba a mi lado - solo recordaba cuando nuestros padres se fueron y no volvieron

- ¿sabes? aun cuando es en el pasado me alegra verlos de nuevo - sonrió un poco él - extrañaba a mi madre y es cierto que las cosas no son como en el futuro pero es bueno verla... tener a alguien que te consuele cuando todo esta mal...

- ¿sucedió algo? - pregunte preocupado.

- Bella despertó por una pesadilla hace unas noches y Bloom la consoló y se quedo con ella esa noche, es raro - sonrió un poco - por un momento, fue como si mamá estuviera ahí con ella... lo pude ver y se que Bella lo sintió. Fue como si aquella mujer del futuro, nuestro tiempo, estaba ahí sentada en la cama abrazando a Bella y tranquilizándola como cuando era niña

- al menos tú y tus futuros padres se llevan bien - bufé - siento que Stella no me quiere

- por favor, serás su hija... la pequeña Princesa traviesa consentida - me sonrió Johan - ¿cómo no quererte?

Sonreí un poco y coloque la cabeza en en su hombro - quiero que todo esto acabe

- yo también - susurro Johan - pero temo que esto recién esta comenzando

* * *

.: Bella :.

Estaba en la habitación de Bloom y de Flora sentada en la cama de quien iba ser mi madre en el futuro. Ella me había prestado su laptop pero la verdad es que no pude usarla por mucho tiempo ya que era algo vieja, o bueno, para mi lo era, en el futuro son mas modernas.

- ...entonces le dije que no podía hacerlo ya que estaba mal... - escuche la voz de Bloom así que mire a la entrada y la vi con Flora - pero tú entiendes como es, no escucha razones

- yo creo que necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse, no es fácil saber que de la nada vas a ser madre en un futuro y ese futuro hijo tuyo esta ahí frente a ti - dijo Flora.

Ambas chicas se quedaron paradas ahí sin decir nada. Bloom me miro y pareció reaccionar por algo - oh Bella, no es por ti

- es por Stella - dijo Flora asintiendo lentamente - tú sabes, ella no lo ha pasado tan bien con Emily y Henry aquí

- todos sabíamos que la volvería loca enseguida - dije sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente para luego sonreír - Rose y yo apostamos en cuanto tiempo la volvería loca... y gane... Flora, tu hija me debe veinte dolares

- oh - dijo Flora con una mueca extrañada - esta... ¿bien?

Me reí un poco y mire la laptop confundida - ¿cómo se usa esta cosa?

- pues... - intento decir Bloom - ¿no lo sabes?

Negué con la cabeza - en el futuro la tía Tecna inventara una super computadora mejor que esto, las laptop pasaran a la historia ya que las laptop serán virtuales - respondí tranquilamente - son mejores

- Tecna no deja de sorprenderme - sonrió Flora tranquila - sin duda alguna será una gran ¿tecnologa?

- no creo que ese sea el termino - dijo Bloom riendo. Flora sacudió la cabeza riendo y luego se me acerco con una sonrisa.

- ¿estas mejor ahora? - pregunto con un tono dulce.

- si, tenían razón, necesitaba olvidarme un poco sobre todo lo que esta sucediendo - dije sonriendo - gracias chicas

- por nada - me sonrió Bloom tranquila.

Las mire con una sonrisa y luego suspire - bueno, creo que iré a ver a Emily - me levante de la cama y en cuanto puse el pie en el suelo mire fijamente un punto en la habitación seria. Podía sentir la energía maligna de la Dama Oscura no muy lejos de aquí, ella estaba aquí en Alfea.

- Henry - dije preocupada sabiendo que él tenía la espada que la iba a detener. Salí corriendo de la habitación buscando a Henry desesperada y al parecer no era la única. Salimos de Alfea y al llegar al frente vimos a la Dama Oscura, a Henry y a Stella.

- ¡Henry! - le grite preocupada al ver que tenía la espada de la verdad en sus manos.

- oh Dios, Stella... - escuche a Bloom detrás de mi y al mirar a Stella trague saliva. Habían unas cosas parecidas a unos tentáculos oscuros que sujetaban a Stella con fuerza y la mantenían suspendida en el aire, uno de ellos le cubría la boca y los demás la tenían inmóvil de los brazos hasta las rodillas.

- ¿qué es eso? - pregunto Musa sorprendida.

- ¡Henry! - vi a Emily correr a él a toda velocidad.

- ¡No Emily! - grite preocupada. La Dama Oscura no hizo ningún movimiento con las manos sin embargo vi una especie de flecha ardiente dirigirse a Emily rápidamente, ella no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla y está le dio derribandola.

- ¡Emily! - grito Henry corriendo a ella.

Mire a Stella preocupa y luego a Emily que parecía estar inconsciente en el suelo. La Dama Oscura sonrió despectiva y maliciosa para luego desaparecer con Stella. Me acerque rápidamente a Emily preocupada.

- se la llevaron - dijo Henry preocupado - Dios, Emily...

- hay que llevarla a la enfermería - dijo Bloom seria - chicas, nosotras iremos a buscar a Stella

- no pueden ir - dijo Rose seria - es peligroso, esa es una misión suicida

- Rose, si no hacemos algo perderemos a Stella - dije preocupada - Emily y Henry dependen de que nada le suceda a ella

- yo la llevare - dijo Johan tomando a Emily en los brazos y mirándola preocupado. Pronto entro corriendo a Alfea, yo antes de entrar mire a Brandon que tenía la vista puesta en donde anteriormente habían estado Stella y la Dama Oscura.

- Brandon... - susurre preocupada un poco.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Intente soltarme de la cadena varias veces pero nada daba éxito pronto me rendí y me deslizar en la pared de espaldas. Mire la celda y luego agache la cabeza. Estaba harta de esto, harta de ser la Princesa que necesita protección, harta de ser la princesa atrapada en un castillo y que el príncipe deba venir a buscar.

- no es justo... - murmure mirando el suelo con los ojos cerrados - ¿por qué siempre yo?

Escuche unos pasos de alguien acercándose abrí mis ojos y levante la cabeza. Me paralice enseguida ya que frente a mi estaba ella. Hace tiempo que no la veía sin embargo con solo verla, con solo saber que ella estaba ahí mirándome yo podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar, aquellos sentimientos de miedo eran revividos de nuevo.

- se ve asustada - dijo seria tranquila - debe ser por el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos

- si mal no recuerdo dijiste que ella había superado el miedo - escuche la voz de esa mujer - me parece que no nos sirve si tiene tanto miedo

- yo creo que si - sonrió la hechicera frente a mi - si ella desaparece aquí entonces... el futuro cambiara y será peor, los enanos desaparecerán...

- _"¿enanos?" - _pensé confundida - _"¿se refiere a Emily y a Henry?"_

La celda se abrió y ella se me acerco tranquila sonriéndome de una manera siniestra. Trague saliva y la mire a los ojos asustada; Akane.

- mírate Stella... tú ahí en el suelo temiéndome sin saber lo que debió de suceder en unos meses mas... - sonrió ella tranquila - quien iba a pensar que esa chica que yo conocí en el futuro es esta chica temerosa - poso la vista en mi cuello y sonrió - así que así es como te mantienes con vida... - tomo la cadena que se podía ver en mi cuello y saco la joya - es hermoso... el último rayo de sol de Solaria en el futuro... es una pena que este aquí y no el futuro...

Abrí los ojos sorprendida - _"¿moriré sin el?... ¿qué sucederá ahora en el futuro conmigo si el último rayo de sol lo tengo yo ahora en el pasado?"_

Akane sonrió tranquila y luego soltó la cadena para darse la vuelta y salir. Una vez que salió respire hondo, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale y luego tome al cadena de mi tobillo izquierdo y desesperada intente jalarla para sacarla de la pared.

- tengo que salir de aquí - dije preocupada al ver que no servía.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Mire a Emily preocupado, ella seguía en la camilla con los ojos cerrados, tenía una venda en el vientre que es donde le dio el ataque del enemigo. Estaba solo sentado en una de las sillas y Johan estaba mirando por la ventana, ambos eramos los únicos en la enfermería ya que los demás estaban con Faragonda. No se porque tenía esta sensación de miedo por dentro, no por Stella aunque estaba preocupado por ella, pero el miedo era por Emily, no quería que nada le sucediera.

- pienso que deberías ir en busca de Stella - dijo Johan mirándome preocupado - si algo le sucede a ella, lo poco que queda de nuestro tiempo cambiara y si es así entonces Emily no... probablemente no nazca

Suspire pesadamente y pase una mano por mi cabello - ¿por qué?

- ¿por qué qué? - pregunto él confundido.

- ¿por qué tan preocupado por ella? - pregunte tranquilo.

- es mi novia - respondió con un tono obvio - además de la mejor amiga de mi hermana, no quisiera que nada malo le sucediera

Lo mire tranquilo y asentí con la cabeza para luego mirar a la joven en la camilla - se parece a Stella - sonreí un poco.

- es su tormento - se rió Johan - es traviesa desde que era una bebé y aunque Stella le tiene mucha paciencia hay ocasiones en las que la desespera

Me reí un poco y luego escuche la puerta abrirse, vi entrar a Bella y a Henry.

- hey - sonrió Johan - ¿qué ha pasado?

- las Winx irán a buscar a Stella - dijo Bella con una mueca no tan convencida de la decisión - no me parece bien ya que la Dama Oscura es muy poderosa y algo me dice que no podrán contra ella pero no cambiaran de opinión, los Especialistas se quedarán aquí por si algo mas sucede

- no es bueno - dije preocupado.

- para nada - dijo Henry tranquilo - ¿cómo esta?

- Ophelia dijo que despertara en un rato y la herida esta mejor, no fue nada grave - respondió Johan tranquilo.

- eso espero - cerro los ojos Henry - papá me matará si algo le llega a suceder

- piénsalo de nuevo porque morirás si las chicas no traen a Stella sana y salva - dijo Bella molesta - no deberían ir solas

- ellas estarán bien - sonreí un poco - se puede confiar mucho en las Winx

- lo se, confió en ellas demasiado - sonrió un poco Bella - es solo que, la Dama Oscura fue el mayor enemigo que pudieron enfrentar y eso que solo conocieron una parte de su poder, la otra parte se mostró en el futuro y ahora en el pasado se mostrara... - cambio su expresión a una preocupada - ni siquiera mamá pudo hacer nada

.: Bella :.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- ¡Este mundo es mío! - se escucho la voz de una mujer resonar por toda la dimensión mágica y los planetas de ella mientras la oscuridad aun se apoderaba de todo terreno._

_- ¿mamá? - pregunte mirando a mi madre confundida - ¿qué sucede?_

_- nada - dijo ella con una expresión preocupada - Bella, busca a tu hermano y vayan donde Daphne, quédense ahí_

_- pero mamá... - intente decir._

_- ¡Ahora! - alzó la voz._

_La mire sorprendida y sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo de donde estaba. Busque a mi hermano por todos lados pero algo me llamo la atención, algo en una fuente de agua. Me acerque curiosa y al mirar el agua vi algo aterrador. En el agua se dibujaban algo como visiones, mostraban algunas cosas, terror, miedo, decepción, muertes, etc. Retrocedí asustada y sentí unas manos en mis hombros que hicieron que me tensara de un poco._

_- tranquila... - escuche la voz suave de Johan. Me di la vuelta y lo mire preocupada - ¿y mamá y papá?_

_- dentro, quieren que vayamos rápido - dije nerviosa._

_- bien, vamos - asintió él con la cabeza. Íbamos camino al castillo cuando nos detuvimos a la mitad tras sentir una fuerte energía negativa. Nos dimos la vuelta y lo primero que yo vi fue a la tía Stella suspendida en el aire con un aura negra rodeándola y su cabeza estaba agachada._

_- ¿tía Stella? - pregunte dando un paso hacia delante sigilosamente._

_Ella no respondió, siguió con la cabeza agachada. Trague saliva y sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo, al mirar vi a Johan dando un paso adelante mientras me soltaba - ¿suegra? - pregunto con un típico tono de broma ya que Stella odiaba que Johan le dijera así y él normalmente lo hacía para molestarla un poco - ¿tía está bien?_

_- ¡Bella, Johan! - escuche la voz de mi madre con fuerza. Me di la vuelta y la vi correr hacia nosotros junto papá. Yo abracé a mamá enseguida y papá saco su espada poniéndose delante de Johan y apuntando a la amiga de mi madre - ¿qué le sucede? - pregunto mi madre preocupada y algo asustada._

_- ¡Stella! - alzó la voz papá - ¡Stella!_

_El cuerpo comenzó a caer del cielo y papá corrió a atraparla enseguida. En el lugar en donde Stella había estado en denante apareció una mujer de cabello largo y negro, ojos oscuros y un vestido ajustado color rojo._

_- vaya, el tiempo - dijo simplemente mirando a mi madre._

_Mamá me hizo a un lado poniéndose enfrente - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué le hiciste?_

_- lo mismo que te haré a ti - sonrió ella tranquila. Chasqueo los dedos y la tierra comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza, al rededor de mamá varias sombras salieron del suelo y la envolvieron para luego desaparecer con ella. _

_- ¡MAMÁ! - gritamos Johan y yo. Mire a papá asustada y me fije que sucedió lo mismo con Stella._

_- ya van dos, faltan cuatro - sonrió la mujer desapareciendo - adiosito Sky_

_- maldita sea... ¡BLOOM! - grito papá._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

Di un suspiro y mire a Emily preocupada. Allí acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados y esa herida que la Dama Oscura le hizo, realmente estaba mal. Mire a Johan que estaba preocupado y me acerque a él colocando mi mano en su hombro, me sonrió un poco y luego miro a Emily.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

No sabíamos por donde buscar, no sabíamos por donde comenzar, no sabíamos nada. Stella y la mujer esa habían desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y nosotras buscando en vano a nuestra amiga.

Flora camino hacia unos árboles y luego volvió a nosotras explicando que tenían miedo de ella, era peligrosa sin embargo no sabían nada de donde se escondía. Nosotras nos miramos entre todas preocupadas y luego nos dejamos caer en el suelo preocupadas tal y como si nos estuviéramos rindiendo, cosa que podríamos hacer de no ser porque nuestra amiga estaba en peligro.

- tenemos que encontrar a Stella - dijo Tecna levantándose del suelo - mientras mas tiempo esperemos mas peligroso puede ser

- no sabemos donde esta Tecna - dijo Layla sacudiendo la cabeza - quien sabe lo que le pudo haber pasado

- pues entonces a levantarse - dije levantándome decidida - hay que buscar a Stella cueste lo que cueste

- ¿cómo? - pregunto Musa - los árboles no pueden decirnos donde esta

- entonces usaremos la cosa esa... de Tecna... - dije intentando recordar el nombre - esa cosa que usamos aquella vez... ya saben...

- ¿el localizador? - pregunto Tecna levantando la ceja.

- si, esa cosa - dije asintiendo - la cosa esa nos servirá bastante, espero...

- Bloom tenemos dos problemas con eso - dijo Tecna suspirando - no tengo el localizador, Timmy lo tiene y si volvemos a Alfea entonces oscurecerá mas de lo que ya esta y luego será imposible buscarla

- estoy perdiendo todo aquí - dijo Flora - chicas, tenemos un nuevo rival, viajantes del futuro, una amiga desaparecida y no tenemos idea de que hacer para empezar...

- Flora, es obvio que partiremos por Stella - dije seria - tenemos que ayudarla

- si, y según tú ¿cómo lo haremos? - pregunto Flora algo molesta - mira los arboles, están negros, algo quemados y destruidos... ellos tienen miedo de ella y no nos pueden decir donde esta Stella por esa razón aparte de que no tienen ni la menor idea de donde esta...

- es cierto Bloom - asintió Tecna con pesar - no es como si un grito proveniente de Stella llegara de la nada a nuestros oídos

- bueno... - intente decir pero me detuve al ver algo - miren eso - apunte a un punto lejos. Se podía ver una luz morada desde el cielo a la tierra, era inmensa y algo me decía que esa podría ser nuestra ayuda - tenemos que ir

- Bloom alto - me tomo del brazo Layla - no sabes lo que hay ahí, puede ser peligro sobre todo porque no conocemos los peligros que rodean a nuestro enemigo

- entonces llego la hora de conocerlos - dije seria. Mire a las chicas y pude notar que todas tenían una mirada preocupada y no convencida a esto - escuchen chicas, no se si sea por la oscuridad u otra cosa pero yo iré, no se la razón por la que no quieren ir... supongo que tal vez sea la oscuridad que nos rodea ahora... la cosa es que mi mejor amiga esta en problemas e iré a buscarla con o sin ustedes

Las chicas se mordieron el labio inferior, me miraron preocupadas y otras apenadas. Al ver que no obtendría respuesta de ellas solo di un batir de alas y me dirigí a la luz oscura. Me costó mucho llegar ya que cada vez la energía maligna se sentía mas fuerte y era peligrosa. Al llegar a ella baje la vista y pude ver un agujero negro del cual emanaba la luz morada oscura.

- tiene que ser aquí - apreté los puños decidida. Cerré los ojos y me lancé con fuerza dentro de la luz para entrar por el agujero. Había tenido una horrible sensación de ardor pero seguí adelante, abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver un camino como si estuviese dentro de un tubo. Seguí el camino hasta toparme con dos, tome el izquierdo y seguí adelante. De la nada llegue a otro agujero del cual al salir pude sentir el ardor mucho mas fuerte pues ese ardor lo provocaba aquel rayo de luz pero una vez fuera ya solo me quedaba el dolor del recuerdo.

Como pude me levante y comencé a caminar mirando tres túneles no sabía cual tomar, estaba indecisa. Abrí mis ojos cuando la respuesta a mi pregunta llego de la nada, escuche un grito de dolor provenir del túnel del medio y sin pensármelo dos veces corrí en el para buscar a Stella.

Jadeé un poco por tanto correr ya que no podía usar mis alas por el túnel. Al llegar al final me detuve y saque la cabeza para mirar disimuladamente y escondida. Vi a Stella arrodillada en el suelo jalando algo, gemía adolorida como si algo la estuviera lastimando. Me percate de que no hubiera nadie alrededor y me acerque a la celda en la que estaba.

- Stella - la llame en un susurro.

Ella me miro y me sonrió un poco - gracias a Dios, sácame de aquí, me esta quemando

- ¿cómo te puede quemar una cadena? - pregunte mientras calentaba los barrotes para romperlos.

- cuando intentas sacarla a la fuerza quema - me explico ella. Termine de calentar los barrotes y le sople para enfriarlo un poco, luego tome una piedra y los rompí. Entre en la celda e hice lo mismo con la cadena de Stella.

- aleluya - me abrazo ella para luego salir de la celda.

- bien, dime, ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunte curiosa.

- pues... Akane apareció - dijo ella con un poco de temor - solo que... ella parece provenir del futuro

- bien, mas futuristas, lo que nos faltaba - dije con un suspiro - vamos que hay que salir antes de que alguien venga

- si, ¿y las chicas? - pregunto ella.

- Stella... - trague saliva - ¿de casualidad sabes si la oscuridad puede hacer que alguien tema demasiado hasta el punto de no querer hacer nada mas que rendirse?

Stella pareció pensarlo - debe ser una energía maligna muy fuerte - asintió - me ha sucedido un par de veces

- ¿enserio? - pregunte preocupada.

- si - dijo tranquila - es algo peligroso, la verdad es que tengo algo de miedo con esta oscuridad grande y por ahí parte, por el miedo - mire a Stella seria. Sabía que las chicas debían estar así por la oscuridad ya que era imposible que se dieran por vencidas como si nada - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- necesitamos una cura pronto - dije seria.

- no tiene - negó con la cabeza Stella - no tiene ya que normalmente ataca a hadas de luz y solo la luz puede salvarlas... Bloom, ¿qué sucede?

- temo que puede que las chicas estén en problemas - trague saliva preocupada. Stella me miro sorprendida y luego escuchamos unos pasos que nos alertaron, ambas salimos como pudimos de ahí y volvimos por donde yo entre. Al salir por el túnel sucedió lo mismo, ambas sentimos el ardor de la oscuridad, yo podía soportarlo pero parecía que Stella apenas estaba bien, de alguna manera salimos de ahí.

- rápido - dije preocupada - hay que buscar a las chicas

- Bloom... - Stella se dio la vuelta preocupada. Me di la vuelta y mire sorprendida que aquella luz parecía esparcirse por todo el bosque, es decir ya no apuntaba al cielo, era como una sombra que se esparcía.

- ¡TRANSFORMATE! - grite aleteando las alas. Stella no tardo en transformarse y en salir volando de ahí. Fui en dirección donde las chicas supuestamente estaban y así era, ellas seguían ahí solo que sentadas, tiradas en el suelo con una expresión de rendidas, casi parecían muertas en vida.

- hay que hacer algo - dijo Stella zarandeando a Musa que parecía un zombie ya que no reaccionaba a nada. Mire la sombra que se acercaba a gran velocidad y desprendía una fuerte energía maligna tanto como para transformar toda luz en oscuridad enseguida y sin problemas.

- no hay de otra, hay que llevarlas - dije tomando a Flora como pude.

- pero somos dos y ellas cuatro - dijo Stella preocupada.

- entonces dos cada una - dije preocupada - sera difícil pero no hay otra opción

Stella trago saliva y luego de alguna manera ambas cargamos a las chicas para llevarlas. El problema de esto era que la oscuridad era mas rápida que nosotras, teníamos que salir del bosque y eso solo estaba a tan pocos segundos de distancia. Stella logro salir sin problemas con Tecna y Musa mientras que yo tuve un inconveniente. Justo antes de poder salir la sombra aquella logro tocarme en mi tobillo izquierdo y me hizo caer con ambas chicas. Pude sentir una fuerte quemadura y casi parecía que me lo pude haber torcido o quebrado ya que el dolor era demasiado grande.

- ¡Bloom! - se me acerco Stella preocupada - ¿estas bien?

- no, no lo creo - negué con la cabeza mientras tomaba mi tobillo con ambas manos y hacía una mueca de dolor. Mire el bosque y lo vi cubierto por la sombra, todo el bosque estaba oscuro y llegaba a dar miedo.

- se parece al lado oscuro de la luna - intento bromear Stella pero mas que una broma salió una realidad. Me pare con la ayuda de Stella y mire a las chicas en el suelo como desmayadas, mire a Stella preocupada y luego la escuela que estaba no tan lejos de nosotras pero si lo suficiente como para caminar cojeando y con las chicas.

- ¿qué haremos? - pregunto Stella.

- llamar a la caballería - dije sonriendo un poco. Después de marcarle a Sky esperamos unos minutos y lo vimos acercándose preocupado junto con los chicos. Cada uno de ellos tomo a su novia y la cargo al colegio, Sky me ayudo a caminar a mi y Stella se quedo ahí unos minutos.

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto Bella mirándome sorprendida y preocupada una vez que entramos en la enfermería - ¿qué te paso?

- no es nada - sonreí un poco.

- ¿y las chicas? - pregunto Johan sorprendido.

- ¿dónde esta Stella? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

- ya viene - respondí tranquila.

Ophelia acostó a las chicas en las camillas y les reviso el pulso y otras cosas mas, mientras que a mi solo me reviso el tobillo y lo vendo - es mejor que no pises por un tiempo - dijo mirándome preocupada - tal vez este roto

- ¿cómo paso esto? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

Le conté la historia a todos, sobre todo lo que había sucedido y están muy sorprendidos. Al termino ya todos estaban al tanto de lo sucedido en el bosque y de como termine con el tobillo así, estaba demás decir que la preocupación hacia las chicas era grande.

- sucedió una vez - dijo Henry tranquilo - ¿lo recuerdas Emily?

Mire a Emily sorprendida ya que no me había dado cuenta de que ya había despertado. Ella estaba ahí sentada en la camilla con una taza en las manos.

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto Helio curioso.

- fue algo que le sucedió a Emily a Rose - explico Bella.

- verán... - comenzó a contar Emily.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- ¿dónde vas? se supone que no podemos estar de aquí - Rose tomo del brazo a Emily antes de que saliera del escondite._

_- tengo que ver mas de cerca - respondió Emily soltándose - quédate aquí, ya vuelvo_

_- tú te has vuelto loca - dijo Rose algo molesta - no sabes lo que es esa cosa y debemos volver con los demás_

_- Rose deja de ser tan... tú - dijo Emily al no saber que decir. Camino tranquilamente hasta aquello que le llamo la atención y se detuvo a un metro de el. Frente a ella había una gran energía de luz oscura provenir desde el cielo creando un agujero en el suelo del cual emanaba la luz._

_- no soy tan yo, solo me preocupo - dijo Rose con una mueca - vamonos de aquí que no quiero problemas_

_- ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? - pregunto Emily despreocupada. Lentamente alzo la mano y la acerco a la luz._

_- ¡EMILY! - le grito Rose deteniéndola - ¿acaso estás loca?_

_- yo... no, solo quiero saber que es - respondió Emily tranquila._

_Rose gruño y rodó los ojos - eres igual a tu madre de curiosa y despreocupada con los peligros_

_- y tú igual a la tuya - dijo Emily tranquila mientras mira la luz - vamos, no puede ser tan malo_

_- ¡Te dije que no! - en otro intento de detener a su amiga por accidente Rose toco la luz y enseguida sintió una quemadura en el brazo._

_- ¿estas bien? - se agacho Emily mirando a Rose que se había agachado también mientras sostenía su brazo izquierdo con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados adolorida. Rose, como pudo, negó con la cabeza y luego miro a Emily._

_- Dios, déjame ver - dijo Emily preocupada._

_Justo antes de que Emily pudiera ver la herida escucharon unas voces conocidas para ellas, Athan y Akane. Las chicas se levantaron del suelo y salieron corriendo de donde estaban para alejarse lo mas que podían._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

- ...y el resto es historia - termino Emily tranquila - lo cierto es que cuando llegamos al refugio tuve problemas por acercarme a ese rayo de luz oscura pero no fue nada malo y en cuanto a Rose, Drew le vendó el brazo explicando que a pesar de que se quemo no era normal ya que parecía quebrado, como el tobillo de Bloom

- ¿cuanto tiempo estuvo así? - pregunte preocupada.

- un mes - respondió Johan - hace poco se lo quito, antes de venir aquí

- genial - dije con sarcasmo.

- ¡Musa! - escuche a Riven contento. Mire a Musa y pude notar que ya estaba despertando, ella nos miro confundida y se sentó en la camilla.

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto ella confundida.

- pues... - comencé a relatar toda la historia de nuevo.

- wow... ¿tan mal así? - pregunto sorprendida.

- si - asentí con la cabeza. Poco tiempo después las chicas despertaron y les explique todo de nuevo, algo tedioso pero tenía que hacerlo. La cosa es que luego de que todas despertaran entro Stella en la habitación.

- ¡Stella! - corrió, literalmente, Brandon a ella - ¿estas bien? - pregunto abrazándola.

- casi - respondió ella con una mueca - hey... mmm... Emily... ¿cómo... estas? - pregunto ella con una mueca como insegura de preguntar.

- bien - asintió tranquila Emily.

- genial - dijo Stella - amm... iré a... por ahí - se dio la vuelta y salió.

- ¿qué le sucede? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

- Akane apareció - dije preocupada también. Como si fuese un rayo Brandon salió de la enfermería rápidamente.

- ¿Akane? - dijeron todos sorprendido.

- si, al parecer viene del futuro - dije con una mueca - eso dijo Stella

- oh no... - dijeron Henry y Johan mientras que Emily y Bella estaban perplejas - problemas...

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Salí de la enfermería y busque a Stella que no se había ido tan lejos, apenas la vi corrí a ella y la abracé con fuerza de espaldas. Ella temblaba un poco pero decía nada, de pronto se dio la vuelta y enseguida pude ver una expresión asustada, me abrazo con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

- tranquila - susurre preocupado un poco. Sabía cuanto miedo tenía de Akane, ella era muy vulnerable ante Akane y eso todos lo pudimos comprobar aun cuando Akane nunca se presento a ella como un enemigo mas para dominar el mundo sin embargo Akane se las logro ingeniar para hacerle daño a Stella y asustarla de por vida.

- Brandon... tengo miedo - murmuro apenas Stella asustada. Pude sentir mi polera un poco húmeda así que enseguida me separe de ella y quite las lagrimas.

- no te asustes, yo estoy aquí - sonreí un poco - y mientras me tengas a mi prometo que haré todo lo posible para que nada te suceda

Ella me sonrió apenas y luego me abrazo nuevamente. Le froté la espalda y la besé en la parte superior de la cabeza para tranquilizarla un poco.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

En un lugar escondido en todo Magix se encontraban dos hechiceras tranquilas hablando sobre el acontecimiento anterior, la perdida de una prisionera.

- pudimos haberlo evitado - dijo Akane despreocupada - ¿tienes alguna idea?

- si - sonrió quien se hacía llamar Dama Oscura - miedo... necesito que te alimentes del miedo de Stella

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Akane intrigada.

- si ella tiene miedo comenzara a caer y si es así es posible que algo malo suceda y esos mocosos no nazcan - dijo la Dama Oscura tranquila - si no nacen entonces las Winx nunca podrán vencerme

- ¿solo ellos? - pregunto Akane.

- tú encárgate de Stella, de las demás chicas ya buscare a sus peores pesadillas - dijo la Dama Oscura sonriendo - ya es hora de que ni un mocoso nazca

* * *

.: Rose :.

Las chicas y yo fuimos a ver a Emily, todos ya habían salido de la enfermería y estaban en sus habitaciones.

- hey, ¿cómo esta nuestra pequeña traviesa? - pregunto Melody con una sonrisa infantil.

- ¿pequeña? - pregunto Emily con una sonrisa divertida - si tú dices, estoy bien

- perfecto - dije sonriendo - porque tengo una idea para hacer que esta oscuridad descienda un poco

- ¿enserio? - pregunto Bella confundida - ¿puedes hacer eso?

- no - negué con la cabeza - pero conozco a alguien que si, de hecho son dos

- ¿quienes? - pregunto Alana curiosa.

- el sol y la luna - respondí tranquila - Emily y Henry

- ¿cómo quieres hacer eso? - pregunto Emily sorprendida y curiosa.

- con un idea sencilla y perfecta - sonreí tranquila.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo. Bueno, he de decir que mi plan era hacerlo un poquito mas largo pero de todos modos así esta bien, poco a poco iré haciendo los capítulos mas largos ya que mi plan es ese, volver a hacer los capítulos largos como en _El Camino de la Luz._

**Próximamente: Un Amanecer Esperado**

esa es una locura - dijo Bella sorprendida y alterada - ¡Podrían matarse!

¿estás bien? - pregunto Brandon preocupado al ver a Stella.

Stella negó con la cabeza y le mostró la joya en su cuello - no creo que resista mas tiempo con esto

oh no... - miro el rayo de sol preocupado Brandon.

necesitamos que la luz solar vuelva o Stella puede morir - dijo Flora preocupada - ese rayo se esta apagando

no, no, no, ¡No! - dijo David negando con la cabeza - es peligroso para ambos

no nos queda de otra - dijo Bloom preocupada - habrá que usar la idea de Rose

aguanta un poco Stella, por favor - dijo Brandon preocupado - todo va a estar bien

si esto falla... ella morirá... - dijo Henry mirando a Emily - ...y nosotros no naceremos...

¿listos? - pregunto Faragonda mirando a Emily y a Henry que le asentían.

_"aguanta mamá"_ - pensó Emily -_ "podemos lograrlo, yo lo se, solo aguanta"_

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Tal parece que las parejas están bien así ;) yo también me pregunto como lo van a remediar askjaskj para tu segunda pregunta... eso es información clasificada

- Leila white Moon: De hecho no hay nada que agradecer ya que las descripciones y quien es quien ya lo había escrito cuando leí tu comentario. Stella no comenzó bien porque tengo una idea planea askjaskj

- aleevianney: Sorry pero ahora solo puedo actualizar los fines de semana y si actualizo antes es por pura suerte nada mas, que bueno que te guste ;)

- star 123: Fue divertida la expresión askjsakj que bueno que te hayan gustado las parejas y si, se parecen a sus madres.

- Guest: Tanks ;)

- tamaye199: Eso es información clasificada aksjaskj solo dire que tiene partes de _El Camino de la Luz_ pero debes leer para saber

- winxzafir: N°1: que bueno que te haya gustado el fics, este lo tenía así como pensado cuando estaba como a diez capítulos de terminar _El Camino de la Luz, _un susto grande aksjaskj N°2: Estoy pensando en agregar muchos enemigos entre ellos algunos nuevos aksjaskj

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y espero que también les haya gustado que sea mas largo. Mi plan es hacerlos todos largos porque cortos como que le falta trama sin embargo iré paso a paso, algunos tal vez salgan cortos y otros largos.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	4. Chapter 4: Un Amanecer Esperado

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 4:

Un Amanecer Esperado

.: Emily :.

Mire a Rose sorprendida y luego a los demás, las chicas estaban sorprendidas por lo que dijo Rose. La idea era muy descabellada para hacerla, si algo salía mal entonces iba a ser muy peligroso para mi y para Henry, olvídense de eso, es decir, yo no pondría en peligro a mi hermano y mucho menos después de prometérselo a mamá.

- esa es una locura - dijo Bella sorprendida y alterada - ¡Podrían matarse!

- es verdad - dijo Alana preocupada.

- nunca lo espere de ti - dijo Adela sacudiendo la cabeza.

- chicas, estuve investigando y esta parece ser la única manera - dijo Tanya apoyando a Rose - yo la apoyo, tiene razón

- pero es peligroso - espeto Bella - ¿qué pasa si algo les sucede? ¿crees que voy dejar que algo le suceda a mi amiga?

- o mi novio - dijo Melody ganándose la mirada de todas - ¿qué?

- Rose, es peligroso - dije negando con la cabeza - yo no expondré a Henry a un peligro así, olvídalo

- escucha Emily, si esto sigue así todo se irá abajo - dijo Rose - necesitamos que el amanecer vuelva, es la única esperanza para quitar la oscuridad o al menos una gran parte de ella

- olvídalo - dijeron todas negando con la cabeza.

- chicas... - dijo Tanya mirándonos - Rose tiene razón, ya hemos analizado todos los puntos y lo mejor es hacer esto

- no, no... lo siento pero no... - sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro - es mi hermano... yo no tendría problemas para hacerlo pero no expondré a Henry

- lo que me faltaba - dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

- tengo una idea, mejor hablemos con las Winx - dijo Melody - la oscuridad ya las esta afectando a ellas también, que nos digan que piensas y si... Stella - me miro - y Brandon están de acuerdo entonces... la decisión dependerá de ustedes

Asentí lentamente al igual que las demás, todas estábamos de acuerdo con esta idea.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Todos estábamos reunidos en la sala común de nuestro dormitorio. La situación con la oscuridad empeoraba bastante y además de afectarnos a todas tiene a Bloom usando muletas, nada podría empeorar esto.

- tenemos que detener a este supuesto enemigo - dijo Bloom seria - solo nos queda buscar la manera

- apenas la conocemos - dijo Sky abrazando a Bloom - no podemos enfrentarnos a ella

- creo que lo mejor es hablar con Faragonda, algo debe de saber sobre ella - dije preocupada - algo que nos sea de mucha ayuda

- ¿no creen que es mejor enfrentarnos a Akane primero? - pregunto Flora - ya la conocemos, al menos una parte y nos ayudara bastante

- gran idea - dijo Stella con sarcasmo - si, ¿por qué no? vamos donde esa bruja, como aquí nadie le tiene miedo, si, ¿qué podría salir mal?

- bien, ya entendimos, estas en contra - dije riendo por su sarcasmo - pero enserio Stella, debes superar el miedo o algún día te jugara en contra

- eso no es verdad - dijo Stella tranquila - estoy fresca, y no le temo a Akane... solo... tengo un pensamiento diferente hacia ella

- si, muy diferente - dijo Tecna rodando los ojos - ¿qué hay de Athan?

- bien, por lo que sabemos solo están ellos tres - dijo Helio tranquilo - ya los vencimos una vez y lo lograremos por segunda

- pero no sabemos sobre la Dama Oscura o como se llame - dijo Stella - ni siquiera sabemos si realmente es peligrosa, no porque lo digan unos niños que supuestamente vienen del futuro significa que sea verdad

- ¿de casualidad Emily y tú aun no se llevan bien cierto? - pregunto Bloom tranquila.

- no - dijo Stella girando la cabeza - pero no tiene nada que ver lo uno con lo otro

Mire a Bloom y asentí con la cabeza al saber que ambas estábamos en contra de lo que ella decía. Mas tarde Tecna, Layla y yo fuimos a ver a Faragonda para poder tener algo mas de información sobre nuestro posible nuevo enemigo.

- las dije chicas, necesito un poco mas de tiempo para poder decirles si esto es así o no - dijo Faragonda intentando evitarnos.

- sabemos que usted sabe quien es, ya no nos evite y digamos - dijo Layla algo molesta - ya han pasado casi dos semanas y aun no sabemos nada de nada

- Layla, entiendo que necesitan saber quien es el enemigo, como es y sobre todo como vencerla - dijo Faragonda - pero por desgracia lo único que puedo decirles por ahora es lo que ya saben, su nombre y que es muy peligrosa además de que viene del futuro... chicas, entiendo su situación pero enserio aun no podemos revelar nada, lo mejor es que solo se cuiden ya que si algo les sucede entonces los chicos no nacerán, tanto ustedes como los Especialistas deben de cuidarse para que eso no suceda

- y volvemos a los secretos - dijo Tecna suspirando - creo que es mejor volver

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estábamos en la sala común hablando sobre el tema de la falta de luz que había y la oscuridad del bosque; Flora, Musa y Tecna habían ido a ver a Faragonda. La situación afuera estaba muy mal, pero de lo que era malo ya que no teníamos idea de como cambiar esto, no conocíamos al enemigo tampoco, solo a Athan.

- ¿estás bien? - escuche preguntar a Brandon preocupado. Mire a Stella y pude ver que se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano, tenía los ojos cerrados, bien apretados, y parecía estar adolorida, también algo pálida.

Stella negó con la cabeza y le enseño la joya que guardaba el rayo de sol. Lo mire sorprendida puesto que el rayo de sol se estaba apagando lo que significa que Stella se estaba sintiendo débil y eso era malo.

- no creo que resista mas tiempo con esto - dijo Stella apenas.

- oh no... - miro el rayo de sol preocupado Brandon.

- eso es malo - dijo Timmy preocupado.

- será mejor que vayas a descansar - dije preocupada - créeme que es lo mejor para ti

- bien - se levanto del sofá sin objeción alguna. Brandon la llevo a su habitación ya que Stella estaba algo débil para caminar, apenas si se podía mantener en pie.

- tenemos que hacer algo pronto - dijo Flora preocupada - necesitamos que la luz solar vuelva o Stella puede morir. Ese rayo se esta apagando

- ¿qué rayo se esta apagando? - escuche preguntar a Musa curiosa.

Mire a la entrada y vi a las chicas que habían vuelto.

- pues... - intente decir.

- ¡BLOOM! - escuche la voz de Bella y la vi entrar de golpe en la sala con una expresión asustada - ¡BLOOM!

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte sorprendida por su expresión.

- es... Emily y Henry... - dijo asustada.

Todos nos miramos entre si y fuimos a ver a los chicos a la enfermería, me demore un poco mas gracias a las muletas pero al entrar en la enfermería vi a Henry tirado en el suelo con una mueca de dolor y a Emily en la camilla con la misma mueca.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Musa sorprendida.

- no lo sabemos, estábamos aquí conversando y de la nada ambos cayeron - explico Melody preocupada y asustada.

- oh no... Stella... - dije asustada. Los chicos y Flora me miraron asustados y salieron corriendo de la enfermaría para ir a verla.

- ¿qué sucede con Stella? - pregunto Johan preocupado.

- el rayo de sol... - dije con la voz temblorosa - se estaba apagando

Todos me miraron sorprendidos y enseguida entendieron lo que sucedía. Entre David y Ophir levantaron a Henry y lo recostaron en otra camilla. Mire a los niños y pude notar que estaban muy mal, lo que significa que Stella podría estar muriendo ahora ya que Brandon estaba bien.

Ophelia reviso a los niños y les dio varias medicinas pero no eran tan efectivas si Stella estaba mal, Faragonda tampoco tenía idea de que hacer, por lo visto las cosas estaban mal.

- esto es malo - dijo Faragonda colocando una mano en la frente de Henry - no es fiebre, sin embargo es muy malo

- Dios, ahora si que las cosas se ponen mal - dije preocupada.

- y se ponen peor - dijo Tecna mirando por la ventana - tenemos visitas de la oscuridad

Mire a Tecna y como pude camine hasta la ventana para mirar por ella. Hice una mueca molesta al ver a Athan ahí parado, todo lo que necesitaba para empeorar la situación era la aparición de Athan.

- es Athan - dije mirando a los demás.

- bien, Bloom quédate con los niños, todos los demás iremos a fuera a detenerlo - dijo Flora con seguridad - Brandon esta con Stella así que seremos nueve nada mas

- con cuidado - dije preocupada un poco.

.: Henry :.

_Fruncí el ceño extrañado al ver algo que me había llamado la atención, relaje un poco mi expresión y corrí en dirección de aquel lugar. Me escondí detrás de un muro y sonreí un poco al ver a una mujer alta de cabello largo rubio de espaldas a mi, usaba se podía notar que usaba un vestido naranjo. A su lado habían dos niños pequeños, una chica castaña y otro chico rubio._

_- mamá - dije sonriendo. Era ella, ¡Era ella! lo se, lo presiento._

_La mujer se dio la vuelta y se inclino un poco para quedar a la altura de los niños. La sonrisa se hizo mas grande cuando vi que efectivamente era mamá. Ella le sonrió a los chicos y luego los abrazo con fuerza._

_Esto... era un recuerdo. Yo recuerdo muy bien este día. Mamá, Emily y yo habíamos ido al parque de diversiones esa tarde y luego volvimos a casa tranquilos y caminando. Esa tarde Emily le pregunto a mamá porque papá no había ido y ella solo dijo que estaba ocupado ocultando que posiblemente se habían peleado, recuerdo que ella nos dijo que sin importar nada nos amaba._

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y enseguida fui cegado por la luz. Me sentía muy adolorido, mi cuerpo estaba pesado y ni hablar de mi cabeza como se encontraba. Con mucho esfuerzo me senté en donde estaba, una camilla.

- ¡HENRY! - vi que Melody me abrazo sin darme tiempo de reaccionar a algo mas. Hice una mueca de dolor pero intente disimularla un poco. Mire a Bloom y vi que estaba al lado de Emily con una expresión preocupada.

- ¿qué paso? - pregunte confundido.

- Henry, que bueno que estas bien - me sonrió un poco Bloom.

- ¿qué...? - intente preguntar de nuevo.

- tenemos problemas - me miro Bella preocupada - el rayo de luz que Stella tenía se esta apagando, probablemente ya se apago

- oh no... - dije preocupado. Mire a Emily y luego me baje de la cama. Me sentí algo mareado así que me sujete de la cama luego salí de la enfermería a toda prisa para ir a ver a Stella. Iba a entrar de golpe en la habitación cuando antes de abrir la puerta esta se abrió y vi a Brandon.

- Henry - me miro tranquilo - ¿qué...?

- ¿cómo esta ella? - pregunte preocupado.

- no muy bien - dijo él preocupado - ¿qué hay de ti y de Emily? los demás me lo dijeron

- no interesa eso, ¿puedo pasar? - pregunte.

- por supuesto - asintió Brandon.

Entre en la habitación y vi a Stella en la cama. Se veía muy débil y ni hablar del color. Trague saliva preocupado y retrocedí un poco. Mi vista se poso en la joya con el brillo de dentro demasiado débil. El brillo se estaba extinguiendo, eso explica porque ella se sentía tan mal cuando estábamos en Magix, la salida debió hacer que el brillo se apagara por la oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

- ¿Henry? - escuche la voz de Emily. Me di la vuelta y la vi ahí parada , al parecer hace poco había despertado también - ¿ella...?

Negué con la cabeza - aun no... Emily, esto es muy malo

- tenemos que hacer algo - dijo ella seria - no podemos dejarla así

- ¿qué podemos hacer? - pregunte preocupado - ¿alguna idea?

- solo una - dijo ella con una mueca de no estar convencida - es de Rose

* * *

.: Flora :.

- ¡Espiral de Rosas! - ataque a Athan y él solo esquivo mi ataque sin problemas.

- ¡Choque Eléctrico! - ataco Tecna dando en el blanco pero para la sorpresa de todas nada le sucedió, ni siquiera le hizo cosquillas.

- bien... eso es malo - dijo Musa sorprendida - no entiendo, hemos ataco demasiado y aun no le sucede nada

- es... muy fuerte - dijo Layla preocupada.

- viene del futuro, obviamente es mas fuerte que nosotros - dijo Tecna mirándonos.

- no vamos a vencerlo - dijo Musa preocupada - esto está muy malo

Athan miro por todos lados buscando a alguien y luego desapareció sin decir nada. Nosotras nos miramos confundidas y bajamos con los demás. Los chicos nos miraron preocupados y luego volvimos a Alfea para poder ver a Stella y a los niños. Entramos en la enfermería pero nos llevamos con la sorpresa de que no había nadie así que fuimos a la habitación de Stella.

Encontramos a Stella acostada en la cama, a Bloom sentada a un lado de la cama, Brandon sentado en un mueble al lado de Bloom, y a nuestros hijos en varios lugares de la habitación mirando a Bloom.

- ¿cómo les fue con Athan? - pregunto Bloom tranquila.

- horrible, no pudimos hacerle daño y se fue como si nada, ni siquiera dijo nada en la pelea - dijo Layla de mala gana - como sea, ¿qué hay de Stella?

Bloom miro a Stella preocupada y luego a nosotros - no podemos hacer nada - negó con la cabeza - excepto... Rose tiene un plan

- ¿un plan? - la mire intrigada.

- es muy peligroso - dijo Bella con una mueca - sin embargo, parece ser nuestra única opción

- veras, Emily es el sol y Henry es la luna lo que significa que ambos poseen una parte de ambas estrellas... la cosa es que si juntan sus poderes y con un poco mas de energía ellos podrían hacer que el sol y la luna vuelvan a brillar en el cielo - explico Rose - es arriesgado ya que quitará demasiada energía como para mantenerlos inconscientes por una semana, tal vez... si se utiliza mal y de manera descontrolada podría matarlos

- nunca se ha intentado algo así antes - dijo Drew serio - es imposible saber cual sera el resultado

Note que Henry miro a Emily y ella a Stella, luego Emily miro a Henry preocupada y suspiro - ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- no tengo idea - dijo Henry preocupado.

- no nos queda de otra - dijo Bloom preocupada - habrá que usar la idea de Rose

- habrá que usarla siempre cuando Henry y Emily estén de acuerdo - dije preocupada un poco por ambos.

- no, no, no, ¡No! - dijo David negando con la cabeza - es peligroso para ambos

- estoy pensando que ellos son los que deben decidir - dijo Ophir serio.

Mire a ambos que aun estaban muy preocupados pero no decían nada. Mas tarde todos salimos de la habitación de Stella dejándola sola, incluso Brandon salió. Ophelia iba a venir a verla en un rato mas.

* * *

.: Emily :.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? mi madre estaba en serios problemas y la única manera de ayudarla es usando una táctica peligrosa que podría fallar. No veía por mi, veía por ella. Aun cuando no nos llevábamos bien, porque aun no se acostumbra, me preocupaba ya que seguía siendo mi madre tanto como en el pasado como en el futuro.

Tenía que intentarlo, no tenía otra opción, sin embargo había un contratiempo; Henry. Yo no podía dejar que algo le sucediera, lo prometí, pero sin él entonces esto no funcionara, esto era malo.

Salí de Alfea para poder tomar algo de aire, aun cuando estaba contaminado con la oscuridad. La oscuridad. Estaba harta de esto, si la Dama Oscura quería hacerse con el mundo debió de quedarse en el futuro, viajando al pasado ha arruinado todo, tal vez ese era su plan.

Vi a Henry apoyado en el poso mirando hacia dentro muy pensativo. Camine tranquila hasta él y lo llame haciéndolo reaccionar. Me miro tranquilo y me sonrió apenas para volver a mirar dentro del poso.

- ¿qué crees que debamos hacer? - pregunto sin mirarme.

- necesitamos un nuevo amanecer, no solo por ella o nosotros... sino por los demás - dije tranquila - creo... creo que es mejor hacerlo

- si esto falla... ella morirá... - dijo Henry mirándome - ...y nosotros no naceremos...

Guarde silencio por unos minutos y luego suspire - no lo veo por nosotros, Henry, lo veo por ella... no me interesa si nazco o no, me interesa saber que ella va a estar bien

- va a ser muy peligroso - dijo Henry suspirando - pero creo que tienes razón

- vamos a... hacerlo - dije asintiendo lentamente - podemos hacerlo...

Henry y yo alzamos la vista al cielo al ver que el cielo se estaba oscureciendo mas. Teníamos que hacerlo ahora, esto era ahora o nunca, necesitábamos tener un nuevo amanecer para que todo esto nos ayude mas. Fuimos a buscar a las chicas para avisarles que lo haríamos, estaba nerviosa pero estaba decidida a hacerlo.

- ten cuidado - dijo Johan mirándome preocupado.

- estaré bien - le guiñe el ojo con total seguridad para luego besarlo en la mejilla.

Fui a la habitación de Stella y me quede parada en el marco al ver a Brandon sentando en la cama de espaldas a mi sujetando una mano de Stella en las suyas.

- aguanta un poco Stella, por favor - dijo Brandon preocupado - todo va a estar bien

- Brandon... - lo llame suavemente. Él se dio la vuelta y me miro. Se podía notar muy preocupado y eso imaginaba - todo va a estar bien...

- si - asintió - ten mucho cuidado Em

- descuida - asentí.

Salí de la habitación y fui a buscar a Henry que se encontraba fuera con todos los demás. Iba a hacer falta mas energía y por lo que pude ver es que Faragonda iba a brindarla. Me acerque a Henry preocupada, él se alejo de Melody y me miro con una sonrisa.

- ¿lista? - pregunto tranquilo.

- temblando pero si - dije sonriendo.

Me pare frente a Henry con unos diez metros de distancia entre ambos. Cerré los ojos y respire hondo. Ahí estaba, apunto de hacer algo que podría fallar, estaba loca. Mire las palmas de mis manos y pude sentir una energía correr por mis venas hasta llegar a las palmas de mis manos y dibujar un sol en ellas. Junte ambas manos y al separarlas una esfera amarilla apareció esta poco a poco tomo la forma de un sol pequeño. Mire a Henry y pude ver que él tenía una esfera con la forma de la luna en sus manos.

Alcé la vista al cielo y lancé el sol con toda la fuerza. Pude sentir un gran despliegue de energía provenir del sol. No podía bajar las manos o el sol desaparecería de donde estaba, tenía que seguir así hasta que solo vaya desapareciendo y apareciendo en el cielo. No paso mucho tiempo para que sintiera el despliegue de energía proveniente de la luna.

_- "aguanta mamá"_ - pensé cerrando los ojos -_ "podemos lograrlo, yo lo se, solo aguanta"_

- ¿listos? - Mire a Faragonda y vi que tenía una esfera celeste en sus manos, luego mire a Henry y ambos devuelta a Faragonda asintiendo con la cabeza. Faragonda lanzo la esfera al cielo con fuerza y de ella un rayo celeste salió.

* * *

.: Stella :.

_Lleve mi mano derecha cerca de mi rostro mientras tenía mi vista enfrente, una luz blanca me impedía ver con claridad y cuando al fin pude ver todo lo que vi fue un lago. Mire el lago tranquila y camine hasta el lentamente. Me detuve a mitad de camino cuando escuche a unas personas hablar, me di la vuelta y vi a una mujer de cabello largo y rubio usando un vestido blanco que llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Ladeé la cabeza a un lado mirándola tranquila._

_Ella estaba sola sin embargo parecía que hablara con alguien, la pregunta que tenía en ese momento ¿con quién habla? Mire a mi alrededor pero no vi a nadie mas que a nosotras dos así que comencé a caminar hacia ella._

_- si la luz se apaga... apaga mi vida... si mi vida se apaga... ¿entonces que sucederá después? - se cuestiono mirando el lago - es una agonía esto, tener la vida en tus manos y no saber que hacer. Ser vulnerable a la oscuridad y al miedo no ayuda, ni destruye... solo es neutro_

_La mire confundida y la llame pero ella no pareció oírme así que estire una mano para tocarle el hombro y luego la retire asustada, mi mano la atravesó. Fruncí el ceño levemente confundida y luego escuche a alguien llamar a esta mujer, me gire a mi izquierda y vi a un hombre._

_- si tu luz se apaga me iré contigo, si ella se enciende encenderé contigo - dijo mirando a la mujer con seguridad - el cielo... nuestro cielo pide a gritos ayuda, un nuevo amanecer esta por nacer y tú... tú estarás bien_

_Mire al hombre con una sonrisa, fue raro pero parecía que me lo decía a mi. Volví a mirar a la mujer y vi que había desparecido, luego mire al hombre y note que claramente me hablaba a mi._

_- no temas o lo lamentaras, no llores o sufrirás... no pienses en el final porque extrañaras la historia - dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer poco a poco._

Mi cabeza palpitaba demasiado, a gritos pedía una aspirina o algo mejor. Mi cuerpo se sentía débil y mis parpados demasiado pesados para abrirse pero a la fuerza los abrí. Lo primero que vi fue a Brandon sonreí dulcemente. Esboce una sonrisa débil y luego me senté con su ayuda.

- mi cabeza va a explotar - coloque una mano en ella.

- tranquila - dijo él con suavidad - ya esta todo bien

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunte confundida.

Brandon me sonrió y me apunto al cuello, mire la joya con el brillo apagado. Abrí mis ojos preocupada y antes de poder alarmarme Brandon me tomo de la mano y me sonrió con tranquilidad para luego apuntar a la ventana. Mire en la dirección y un rayo de luz golpeo mi rostro.

- di hola al nuevo amanecer - dijo Brandon tranquilamente.

Sonreí un poco y me levante de la cama para caminar hasta la ventana, mire por ella y pude ver que el cielo tenía su típico color celeste, había una gran estrella en el que brillaba intensamente, era el sol.

- Dios... - musite mirando el cielo incrédula - me quedo dormida y me pierdo de todo

Brandon soltó una risa divertida y luego se paro a mi lado - hay dos personas a las que debes agradecer

Mire a Brandon sorprendida y él me asintió tranquilo - supongo... - mire al cielo sonriendo y apoye los antebrazos en el marco de abajo de la ventana - ...que tienes razón

- es un amanecer muy lindo - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ya había olvidado como era

- solo pasaron dos semanas - dije sonriendo - es un amanecer esperado

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Mire el cielo con una sonrisa, era hermoso, su color, su brillo, lo extrañaba todo. Escuche un grito de Stella, levante la cabeza a nuestro balcón pero la vi ahí así que me preocupe un poco, pasaron unos pocos minutos y la vi correr hacia nosotros completamente bien.

- ¡Bloom! - alzó los brazos y apenas se nos acerco nos abrazo a todas. Era bueno tenerla de vuelta al igual que nuestro amanecer.

- hey - correspondí el abrazo con toda la fuerza del mundo - ¡Que bueno que ya estas mejor!

- oh si... - me guiño el ojo Stella - esta es Stella 2.0 renovada con un rayito de sol

- extrañaba ese humor - dijo Musa riendo - al menos no nos dejaste

Stella rió entre dientes y la abrazo - soy feliz...

- bueno, pero, no es a nosotras a quienes debes agradecer - dijo Flora sonriendo - tus salvadores están por allí

Stella miro a Henry y Emily que hablaban con Faragonda y luego suspiro asintiendo lentamente. Se alejo de nosotras y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos tranquilamente aunque yo podía notar que eso aparentaba.

- aunque no lo diga... ella realmente los valora - escuche la voz de Brandon y lo mire sorprendida - se preocupa bastante por ellos

Sonreí un poco y volví a mirar el cielo como antes de escuchar a Stella. Tan hermoso y reluciente, sin ninguna nube oscura, sin ninguna señal de peligro en el, con el sol brillando de alegría, todo era simplemente hermoso.

- es lindo, ¿no? - escuche preguntar a Sky cerca de mi oído y lo sentí rodearme por la cintura.

- si - sonreí un poco - demasiado lindo

* * *

.: Stella :.

Me acerque a Emily y a Henry algo nerviosa, ellos estaban por Faragonda quien apenas me vio se alejo para dejarnos a los tres solos. Trague saliva y ellos me miraron tranquilos, curiosos e impacientes porque dijera algo.

- gracias - solté con la voz un tanto temblorosa.

- no hay de que - dijo Emily restando importancia - teníamos que hacerlo, después de todo la oscuridad no solo te afecta a ti

Fruncí el ceño un poco pero luego relaje mi expresión y sonreí un poco - sonó algo arrogante

- arrogancia fingida - rió Henry tranquilo - nos alegra que estés bien

- si bien... no estaría aquí de no ser por ustedes - dije sonriendo un poco - gracias, enserio gracias

- ah no fue nada, pero en un futuro recuerda esto... odio el brocoli - dijo Emily guiñándome el ojo - recuerda que te salve la vida cada vez que quieras darme eso

Me entre dientes y los abracé tranquila. Luego de eso fui a buscar a Brandon. Fue extraño eso pero de alguna manera me sentí bien.

- ¿vamos por un helado? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

- si - dije sonriendo. Lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre lejos para poder ir a buscar su moto.

* * *

.: Dama Oscura :.

Mire la bola de cristal seria. Podía ver a Stella con su novio subirse a la moto. Di un gruñido y me acerque a la ventana para mirar al cielo. Toda la oscuridad que se ocultaba en el se había escondido y ahora el sol brillaba. Estaba subestimando a esos pequeños mocosos pero estaba bien, hay que dejarlos ser los héroes de vez en cuando... y mejor si Stella aun esta con vida... porque la tendré a ella y a sus amigas en mi pared.

- disfruta de la luz, porque un día solo verás oscuridad - sonreí un poco.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Camine hasta la mesa en donde nos habíamos sentado con Stella, en mis manos llevaba dos copas de helados en una bandeja.

- uno de fresa para mi Princesa - le entregue una copa - y otro de chocolate para su Príncipe

- ¿y dónde esta ese Príncipe? - pregunto ella con un tono coqueto.

- enfrente de ti - dije riendo mientras me sentaba - aunque podemos usar el termino Escudero si usted quiere Princesa

- me gusta mas - me sonrió Stella.

Sonreí un poco y tome un poco del helado con una cuchara - entonces, ¿de verdad estás mejor?

- por supuesto - dijo sonriendo - la verdad es que... me hacía falta los rayos del sol

- lo se, me tenías muy preocupado - dije con una sonrisa preocupado - enserio, Stella si algo te pasa no se que haría - Ella no dijo nada, solo hizo una mueca incomoda - ¿qué sucede?

- tengo... - abrió la boca y miro sus manos sobre la mesa - esa sensación de que tu preocupación va crecer mas... - Me miro preocupada - algo me dice que esto no ha terminado aquí

La mire sorprendido por el tono en que lo decía, un tono serio de que hablaba enserio y de tener un presentimiento sobre que malo sucedería. Stella me miro algo preocupada luego y bajo la mirada al helado que comenzaba a derretirse poco a poco y lentamente.

- ¿crees que algo malo pueda pasar? - pregunte en voz baja preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza - lo se - dijo con firmeza - esto no ha terminado y no ha empezado... lo peor esta por venir

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Era de noche, al fin una noche con la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Salí de mi habitación y fui a la sala común de nuestro dormitorio, quería tomar un poco de agua pero me detuve al ver a Bella y a Emily hablar de algo. No quería espiar pero la conversación que tenían me llamo bastante la atención así que me escondí detrás de algo y escuche parte de la conversación.

- ¿qué piensas? - pregunto Emily preocupada - ¿crees que sea así?

- pienso... - dijo Bella con una expresión seria - que si... la Dama Oscura intentara deshacerse de todos nosotros a través de las chicas... no creo que lo intente con los Especialistas pero si con las Winx...

- algo quiere de ellas - escuche la voz de Rose y mire bien. Pude ver a todas las chicas ahí, no solo estaban Bella y Emily - sea lo que sea que quiere de las chicas las pondrá en peligro...

- tenemos un problema - escuche a la hija de Musa - no sabemos como pueda atacarlas, estaremos en problemas si algo les sucede a las chicas... y van a ser peores problemas que no nacer

- tiene razón - era la voz de una de las hijas de Layla, Alana - si algo les sucede nosotras no naceríamos pero peor sería que la Dama Oscura se hiciera con el pasado así como con el futuro

Hubo un silencio entre ellas. Yo tenía una expresión seria mirando a todas. Salí de donde estaba escondida y todas me miraron sorprendidas, no había luz en la habitación y yo apenas podía ver bien. Ellas no parecieron reconocerme e hicieron que de sus palmas salieran algunos ataques. Bella tenía dos llamas de fuego, Emily una estrella que ardía en fuego, Tanya tenía una esfera eléctrica Melody tenía varias notas musicales en su palma, Alana tenía una esfera de agua, Adela tenía una concha en la mano y Rose tenía unas espinas.

- alto - las detuve y me acerque mas a luz para que no me atacaran.

- Bloom... - murmuro Bella haciendo desaparecer la llama - lo siento, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿te despertamos?

- no, no - negué con la cabeza - chicas... ¿qué sucede? - fingí no haber escuchado nada de nada.

- hablábamos... - dijo Melody sonriendo - de la luna, lo hermosa que es y de que nos alegra que ahora el cielo tenga un brillo especial nuevamente

- oh... - la mire sorprendida - esta bien - sonreí forzadamente - yo venía por un vaso de agua, no se queden hasta tarde despiertas

Me di la vuelta y volví a mi habitación pensativa por lo que oí. Si la Dama Oscura nos quería a nosotras seis entonces no entiendo porque quiere deshacerse de ellos, quiero decir, si serán nuestros hijos pero algo tienen que tener también para que quiera deshacerse de ellos.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno es todo, todito por hoy. Esperaba hacerlo mas largo pero ya se me acabaron las ideas jijiji y hablando de ideas, ustedes saben que yo tengo ideas medias raras y locas, la otra vez estaba jugando _Pokemon Soul Silver_ y claro, ustedes deben de saber que por ser obvio el nombre de mi personaje es Lira... como sea, la cosa es que una loca pero realmente loca idea se me vino a la cabeza... _¿winx y pokemon?_ askjsakjaskj me reí hasta de estupides... como sea, solo quería comentarlo, fue tonto askskj

**Próximamente: Espías de en la Luz**

tenemos un serio problema - dijo Bloom mirando a sus amigas - y esto lo oí de la boca de las chicas

si Faragonda no piensa decirnos anda entonces solo nos queda una cosa por hacer - dijo Musa.

¡Seremos detectives! - dijo Stella con emoción - genial, ¡Tengo el atuendo perfecto!

¿Bloom? - pregunto Sky entrando en su habitación.

tengo la idea de ir a espiar a la Dama Oscura - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

no cuentes conmigo - declaro Stella.

oh no... - dijo Sky - chicos, las Winx no están en sus habitaciones

debieron ir a ver a la Dama Oscura - dijo David serio - escuche a Bloom y a Stella hablando de eso

aun no se como me convenciste - dijo Stella ocultándose - podría morir aquí, ¿lo recuerdas?

veo que tengo visitas - dijo la Dama Oscura sonriendo a las Winx encadenadas - que irónico entrar en la boca del león

no te saldrás con la tuya - espeto Flora - nosotras vamos a vencerte y todo volverá a ser como antes

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Eso ya lo veremos, Akane... me encanta ese personaje aksjkasj

- aleevianney: Cierto, aunque hay ocasiones en las que actualizo antes (como esta por ejemplo)... gracias, todos dicen eso de la imaginación mia... supongo que debe de significar algo

- Malire2: N°1 que bueno que te encante el fics y la serie... oh de echo lo puedo buscar, casi siempre estoy esperando a las nuevas actualizaciones de unos fics que no tengo en favoritos pero los leo igual N°2 que bueno que de vrd te guste :D N°3 Sobre lo del Devianart... lo cierto es que tengo un programa para hacerlo pero no lo había usado porque bueno... no soy buena dibujando en el pc... un asco total de todos modos ahora lo estoy intentando y estoy haciendo a Bella... pronto la subire y luego dejare el link para que la veas :D

- MVVA: La Dama Oscura... si crees que ya tienes ganas de golpearla a ella, a Akane y Athan askjaskjas espera nomas al ver a los nuevos enemigos/problemas de las chicas... este fics va a estar muy interesante, de miedo, suspenso, romance, peligro y toque familiar... askjaskj si... fue como o.o y cuando termine de leer me puse a reír askjaskj

- WinxLove: Por supuesto que se que los lees ;) espero que tenga tanto exito como esa historia, no espero que mas porque _El Camino de la Luz_ es única akjskj gracias por el alago

- Lucy: Gracias, que bueno que te guste y sigue leyendo

- star 123: Algo que no entendí, ¿a que te refieres con oficiales? askasjkasj xd preguntas respondidas en el siguiente o en sub siguiente... askjaskjas

Bueno, bueno, bueno, eso es todo por este horrible día nublado en el cual no tengo clases (razón por la que estoy subiendo el capítulo) aunque no esperen que pueda subir mñn porque Miercoles es un terrible día lleno de cosas para mi y todas con notas aksjaskjkas

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	5. Chapter 5: Espías de la Luz

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 5:

Espías de la Luz

.: Flora :.

Estaba en mi habitación con Rose haciendo unas pociones con las plantas, la verdad es que me sorprendía un poco su conocimiento en ciertas especies de flores que yo ni conocía, además ella se concentraba bastante con el tema de las flores.

- eres muy buena con esto - dije sonriendo mientras sacaba una hoja de unas de las flores - ¿lo aprendiste en Alfea?

- en tu florería - sonrió tranquila - papá y mamá tienen una florería muy grande con todo tipo de flores de todos los planetas existentes, ahí se preparan pociones de cura y otras cosas mas, papá me enseño cuando era mas pequeño

- Helio... - sonreí un poco.

- Flora, tienes un gran futuro por delante - dijo Rose sonriendo tranquila - confía en mi

La mire sorprendida y luego sonreí poco a poco asintiendo con la cabeza. Mire el liquido en el vaso precipitado, era de color amarillo, tome un tubo de ensaño con un liquido verde y lo mezcle con el amarillo.

- entonces está es una poción sanadora ¿verdad? - pregunte mirando el liquido.

- si - respondió Rose.

- ¿qué es lo que sana?

- heridas profundas como cortes - respondió sonriendo - aunque arde demasiado - hizo una mueca.

- pero es efectiva sino no estarías mostrándomela - dije con una sonrisa.

- bueno... - intento decir Rose.

- ¡FLORA! - escuche gritar a Stella. Mire en la entrada de la habitación y la vi entrar agitada, cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella - ¡Oh mi Dios!

- ¿qué paso? - pregunte riendo.

- ¡Paso que una planta gigante, parlante y caminante me sigue! - alzó la voz jadeando un poco - ¡Dios, tienes que ayudarme!

- ¿por qué una planta haría eso? - pregunte extrañada.

- por Emily - dijo Rose divertida - Stella, pienso que deberías tenerle paciencia a tu propia hija

- ¿paciencia? ¿¡PACIENCIA!? - grito enojada - ¿¡CÓMO TENERLE PACIENCIA CUANDO HIZO QUE UNA PLANTA ME SIGA!? - se desespero Stella - ¡ESA NIÑA ME TIENE HARTA! ¡MI DIOS!

- Stella tranquilízate - dije riendo un poco - no querrás herir sus sentimientos

- ¿cómo si eso fuera a destrozar su corazón? pero claro, si ella intenta reparar su corazón roto yo reparare mis huesos después de todas las travesuras que he tenido que soportar por su culpa - dijo Stella molesta - juro que yo no sirvo para ser madre

- pues es irónico que lo digas ya que seras la primera en ser madre - dijo Rose.

- ¿¡Qué!? - preguntamos Stella y yo al unisono.

- pues si, creí que era obvio - dijo Rose extrañada - Emily tiene diecisiete, es la primera en nacer y tiene un año y medio mas que nosotras, Bella y yo

Mire a Stella sorprendida y pude notar que ella estaba perpleja, cerro los ojos y se dejo caer al suelo. Rose y yo corrimos a ella y la recostamos en la cama, al parecer se había desmayado de la sorpresa.

- Flora, ¿tienes idea de porque hay una planta parlante en el pasillo? - pregunto Bloom entrando con Johan en la habitación.

- ¿qué le sucedió? - pregunto Johan extrañado.

- primero, fue Emily y segundo, se desmayo - dije mirando a ambos.

- imaginare que fue por la planta - suspiro Bloom.

- no, de hecho no - negó con la cabeza Rose - pero no importa eso, ¿y Bella?

- esta con David en la fuente - dijo Johan con una mueca molesto - sinceramente lo matare si le hace algo

- David no podría hacerle nada - dijo Rose sonriendo - estás celoso de tu hermana

- no, claro que no - se cruzo de brazos Johan molesto.

Mire a ambos con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego a Bloom - ¿las chicas están todas en la sala común?

- mmm... ahora que lo mencionas, solo Musa está en la sala común - dijo Bloom tranquila - no se donde puedan estar las demás

- ¿crees que hayan salido? - pregunte preocupada - no es bueno que estén por ahí solas con el enemigo rondando por nuestros alrededores

- es verdad pero no podemos hacer nada si ya salieron - le resto importancia Bloom - además, contamos con nuestros teléfonos celulares para avisar cuando hayan problemas

- cierto - asentí aun no tan convencida.

- Flora, esta despertando - escuche a Rose. Mire a Stella y la vi moverse, llevar su mano a la cabeza y abrir los ojos lentamente.

- ayy... - se quejo en voz baja - ¿qué me paso?

- te desmayaste después de saber que serías la primera en ser madre - respondió Rose con toda la alegría del mundo.

- ayyy Dios... - se quejo Stella cerrando los ojos - soy joven para tener hijos

- Rose, podrías tener un poquito mas de tacto ¿sabes? - dijo Johan con una mueca.

- ¿te parece? - pregunto inocentemente Rose.

- creo que... tomare un vaso de agua - dijo Stella sentándose de golpe - y olvidare aquello

- ¿cómo puedes olvidarte que vas a ser la primera de las chicas en ser madre si Emily está aquí? - pregunto Rose. Apreté los dientes y me golpee la cara con una mano al notar el poco tacto que tenía al hablar de eso así como si nada aun después de que Stella se había desmayado.

- ¿sabes? - pregunto Stella mirando a Rose - él tiene razón, ten un poco de tacto

Rose parpadeo confundida y luego nos miro a nosotros - por cierto, Stella - la miro nuevamente - ¿qué paso con la planta?

Stella se tensó un poco y miro a Rose - no tengo ni la menor idea, bueno, esperaba a que ustedes lo hubieran atrapado

- si seras... - murmure - Johan - lo mire - ¿podrías atrapar la planta?

- claro, ya lo hice una vez - sonrió él sacando su espada. Mire la espada sorprendida al igual que Bloom, era color celeste, igual a la de Sky pero había un detalle que la de Sky no tenía. En el medio de la hoja tenía dibujado una llama en la cual resaltaba el color rojo.

Mire a Bloom y pude notar que estaba sorprendida también, duda alguna de que es hijo de Bloom no había además de que si tenía un parecido con ella y Sky, además de Bella.

- no vas a partirla a la mitad con eso - frunció el ceño Rose - mejor átala de hojas

- pienso que es mejor con la espada - sonrió Johan - nos vemos... - salió de la habitación dejándonos a todas ahí.

- oh - recordé algo - por cierto Stella, ¿dónde esta Emily?

- con Magix con Brandon y Henry - respondió ella sin mirarme

- ¿entonces como sucedió lo de la planta? - pregunto Rose curiosa.

- veamos, entre en mi habitación, vi un frasco con una nota, pensé que era polvo de maquillaje no quise leer la nota y al abrirlo... bueno... apareció la planta - dijo Stella despreocupada.

Bloom rió entre dientes y luego miro a Rose tranquila - Rose, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a Johan para que no se meta en problemas con esa planta?

- por supuesto - sonrió Rose saliendo de la habitación.

- aun no puedo creer que sea hija de Flora y Helio - dijo Stella mirando la puerta - esa niña no tiene delicadeza alguna por quienes acaban de despertarse de un desmayo

Me reí entre dientes y luego mire a Bloom - ¿alguna razón para pedirle que saliera? - pregunte mirando a Bloom sabiendo que había una razón para esto.

- tenemos un serio problema - dijo Bloom mirando a sus amigas - y esto lo oí de la boca de las chicas

- ¿qué paso? - pregunte preocupada.

- tal parece que la Dama Oscura nos quiere a nosotras - dijo Bloom seria - escuche que esto era malo, demasiado

- ¿qué tanto? - pregunto Stella.

- la muerte - dijo Bloom pero Stella la miro confundida así que Bloom resoplo - una vida sin compras

- oh Dios, si es malo - dijo Stella sorprendida. Yo reí divertida al ver como Bloom le hizo entender en su idioma.

- me parece que necesitaremos mas ayuda - dije mirando a Bloom - es decir, ni siquiera sabemos si nosotras podremos contra ellas

- necesitamos averiguar mas del futuro - dijo Bloom seria - recuerdo haber escuchado una vez que ya habíamos vencido a la Dama Oscura, podemos usar el mismo método que en el futuro

- me parece bien - dijo Stella asintiendo - pero también necesitamos saber mas sobre esta Dama Oscura - hizo una mueca - ella... es realmente mala aunque su gusto en la ropa no esta tan mal ya que todo combina y se le ve increíble pero ese no es el punto. Tenemos que saber mas sobre, como es, que poderes tiene y lo mas importante... ¿por qué nos quiere a nosotras? - Mire a Stella sorprendida, Bloom también y Stella nos miraba confundida - ¿qué?

- me sorprende que tú lo dijeras - dije con una suave risa.

- tengo mis momentos - se encogió de hombros Stella - mmm... vamos a ver... ¿qué tal si vamos a ver a Faragonda y le explicamos todo? tal vez, digo es solo una idea, pero ella tal vez nos diga ahora la verdad

- mmm... puede que que tengas razón - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

- lo se - alardeo Stella.

Bloom y yo nos reímos divertidas y luego fuimos a ver a Faragonda, aunque Stella se mareo un poco luego de levantarse. Golpeamos en la oficina y Faragonda nos dejo entrar. Bloom estaba con un semblante serio preparada para hablar, Stella estaba limándose las uñas despreocupadamente y yo miraba a Faragonda algo preocupada.

- Stella... - la regaño Bloom para que dejara de limarse las uñas. La rubia la miro tranquila y suspiro pesadamente guardando la lima.

- entonces chicas, ¿a que debo su visita? - pregunto Faragonda.

- queremos la verdad - exigió Stella mriando a Faragonad seria.

- amm Stella - ella me miro confundida - antes de exigir hay que explicar la situación

- oh si... - musito ella asintiendo.

Faragonda miro a Stella con el semblante mas serio que antes y luego a Bloom - Bloom...

- sentimos lo de Stella, pero ella es así y ya, ¿qué le digo? es mi mejor amiga - dijo Bloom despreocupada - como sea, señorita Faragonda nosotras estamos aquí porque queremos saber que sucede con la Dama Oscura, nosotras queremos información sobre ella

- chicas, enserio me gustaría poder darles la información, créanme, pero Azrael y yo hemos pensando que aun no es lo mejor - dijo Faragonda seria - ustedes saben que la situación no ha sido la mejor y es por eso que no sabemos que pueda pasar si les decimos, la cosa es que la Dama Oscura es un enemigo poderoso y eso lo saben pero hay muchos secretos mas que podrían asustarlas o preocuparlas mas de lo que están

- que basura - murmuro Stella cruzándose de brazos - por cierto... - todas la miramos - ¿qué hay de los chicos? vienen del futuro y... de hecho es un tema algo personal pero... me gustaría saber mas sobre mi futuro pero ellos están empeñados en no decir nada, creo que tal vez usted les dijo que no hablaran o algo así..

Faragonda miro seria a Stella y suspiro - yo he hablado con todos ellos y estoy al tanto de las vidas que las esperan, su futuro... - abrí los ojos sorprendida - he hablado con ellos y les dije que a menos que sea necesario no les dijeran nada...

- pero... - interrumpí a Faragonda - Bella me dijo algo hoy - llame al atención de todas - algo sobre que tendría una florería

- son cosas sencillas Flora, me refiero a que si su futuro se ve involucrado con el tema de la Dama Oscura no dijeran nada, sin embargo sobre lo que harán, como por ejemplo los empleos estaría bien - dijo Faragonda sonriendo un poco - pero hay algo mas... según los conocimientos de Bella y Henry, mas que de los demás, hay cosas que no podrás saber Stella y me temo... que esas cosas podrían estar relacionas con el ahora

Mire a Faragonda sorprendida y luego a Stella quien estaba algo seria, intercambie la mirada con Bloom y luego resople intentando ignorar lo que dijo Faragonda. Las tres salimos de la oficina para volver a nuestro dormitorio.

- supuse que Faragonda no diría ni media palabra - dije suspirando - fue una perdida de tiempo

- no tanto, sacamos algo de información - dijo Bloom sonriendo - sabemos que nuestra rubia loca por las compras está involucrada

- oh no... ¿por qué a mi? - pregunto Stella mirando el techo de mala gana - pensé que después de la pelea con Athan todo volvería a la normalidad pero veo que me equivoque

- ay Stella - la mire algo preocupada pero luego sonreí - pienso que tú tienes la suerte de Bloom para las batallas

- oye - me miro Bloom ofendida - qué los cinco villanos anteriores a Athan me persiguieran a mi no es mi culpa ni es mala suerte, solo es... coincidencia

- pues entonces ella tiene tu "coincidencia" - hice comillas en el aire mientras reía divertida.

- Flora... - me miro seria Stella - no se tú pero realmente no encuentro la gracia a esa mala broma... - suspiro - creo que llamare a Brandon para ver como están

- realmente te preocupas por ellos - dijo Bloom sonriendo - parece que si te importan

Stella hizo una mueca y luego cerró los ojos lentamente - ¿qué te digo? - pregunto despreocupada y abrió los ojos - serán mis hijos - Bloom y yo reímos al escuchar lo mismo que Bloom había dicho con Faragonda - no enserio, lo cierto es que me preocupa un poco Brandon, está con ellos dos solo en Magix y no se sabe cuando los pueden atacar

- ahora que lo dices, algo se me ha pasado por la cabeza - dije mirando a Stella seria - desde que ellos llegaron, las chicas no se han transformado, es decir, son nuestras hijas por lo que deberían ser hadas pero no las he visto transformarse

- tampoco yo - dijeron Bloom y Stella al unisonó.

- pero he visto algunos ataques, casi los usan contra mi - dijo Bloom preocupada - menos mal que les dije que era yo antes de ser atacada por ellas

Resople y mire a las chicas preocupada - ¿entonces? ¿qué hacemos ahora?

- creo que... - intento decir Bloom.

- ahí están - escuche a Tecna - las estuvimos buscando - mire enfrente y vi a Musa y Layla en su compañía - ¿dónde se habían metido?

- nosotras fuimos donde Faragonda - dije tranquila - ¿y ustedes?

- habíamos estado en el jardín hasta que escuchamos que en nuestro dormitorio habían problemas con una planta así que volvimos y extrañamente vimos a Johan siendo sujetado del tobillo por una planta que lo tenía boca abajo - dijo Musa riendo - ¿alguien quiere explicar?

- fue culpa de Emily - se encogió de hombros Stella.

Bloom y yo sonreímos nerviosas y luego miramos a las chicas - ¿qué paso con la planta? - pregunte.

- le pasamos una espada - dijo Musa sonriendo - bueno, fue Timmy de hecho

- oh - dijimos las tres.

- entonces, ¿qué hicieron donde Faragonda? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

Mire a Bloom y a Stella, luego fuimos a nuestra habitación con las chicas para poder explicarles todo lo sucedido con Faragonda. Las chicas estaban algo molestas de que Faragonda no dijera nada sobre la Dama Oscura, para todas era molesto a decir verdad.

- si Faragonda no piensa decirnos anda entonces solo nos queda una cosa por hacer... - dijo Musa.

- ¡Seremos detectives! - dijo Stella con emoción - genial, ¡Tengo el atuendo perfecto!

- ¿detectives? - pregunto Layla confundida.

- si, espiaremos a Faragonda - sonrió Stella - es el plan perfecto

- a Stella... me refería a otra cosa - dijo Musa mirando a Stella.

- ¿a qué? - la miro inocentemente.

- bueno, pensaba en que podríamos ir a donde se ocultan todos los archivos mágicos secretos e importantes - dijo Musa sonriendo.

- no suena tan mal pero tiene una falla - dijo Layla - Concorda

- es cierto - dijo Bloom seria - seguro Faragonda ya le hablo de la situación para que no nos dijera nada

- rayos... - suspiro Stella - no podría ser peor

Escuche un chasquear de dedos y mire a Bloom que sonreía - tengo una idea

- ¿un sándwich? - pregunto Stella ocn una sonrisa infantil - porque si es así pensamos igual, yo también tengo hambre

- no - rió Bloom - tengo la idea de ir a espiar a la Dama Oscura

- ¿a la Dama Oscura? - abrí los ojos sorprendida - suena peligroso

- lo se, pero es la segunda opción que nos queda, la otra es quedarnos de brazos cruzados - dijo Bloom seria - no podemos hacer nada mas ya que si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados las cosas empeoraran

- es algo arriesgado pero parece ser la mejor opción para todas - dije seria - supongo que... estoy de acuerdo con ella

- también yo - dijeron Musa y Layla.

- mmm... si no queda de otra - dijo Tecna asintiendo.

- no cuentes conmigo - declaro Stella. Todas la miramos sorprendida pero Bloom fue la única que la miro seria - Bloom, realmente quisiera ir pero...

- lo entiendo - asintió Bloom - pero no creo que te pueda suceder algo

- aun así, apenas salimos vivas de ahí la última vez - dijo Stella con una mueca preocupada - lo siento Bloom, pero es mejor que no

- está bien - suspiro Bloom preocupada.

- ¿Brandon te lo pidió? - pregunte mirándola tranquila. Stella solo agacho la cabeza haciéndome saber que así era. Di un suspiro. Brandon realmente se preocupaba por ella hasta el punto de pedirle que se mantenga alejada del peligro, es raro porque ni siquiera Sky es así con Bloom o alguno de los chicos con nosotras.

- lo siento chicas, pero lo prometí - nos miro Stella algo mal por no poder ir con nosotras.

- bueno, entonces no queda de otra, nosotras iremos solas - dijo Layla colocando en la nuca y mirándonos despreocupada.

* * *

.: Bella :.

Di un suspiro pesado y mire enfrente con los labios torcido. Algo andaba muy mal ya que no ha habido un ataque mas de la Dama Oscura u otro enemigo, todo esto me tenía muy preocupada.

- ¿cuándo crees que sea el siguiente ataque? - pregunto David que estaba sentado a mi lado.

- honestamente... no lo se - dije preocupada - pero presiento que se contra quien sera

- ¿Stella? - pregunto David.

Negué con la cabeza - Bloom... - David no dijo nada. Yo suspire pesadamente y luego mire a David - es una corazonada

- lo se - asintió - pero creo que tal vez tienes razón, aunque me gustaría poder saber que trama la Dama Oscura con las chicas

- yo también, si Musa está en peligro me gustaría estar allí para que nada le suceda - sonrió David.

- me parece que todos estamos en las mismas, incluso Emily y Henry - me reí un poco.

- si... - sonrió David.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

- ¡Eso fue grandioso! - dijo Henry aun emocionado - enserio fue el mejor día, gracias Brandon

Sonreí tranquilo y asentí. Había salido con Emily y Henry a Magix pero luego terminamos yendo al parque de diversiones. Todo en Magix había vuelto a la normalidad, como si la oscuridad nunca hubiera atacado. Se me hace que las personas ignoran su existencia aun cuando está presente entre nosotros.

- realmente fue divertido - sonrió Emily - aunque hubiera sido mas si Stella hubiera venido también

Mire a Emily con una sonrisa. Ella y Stella no se llevan tan bien como las chicas con sus hijas pero se nota que intentan lo mejor para ambas. Yo me llevo bastante bien con ambos pero Stella no del todo ya que pareciera que le cuesta bastante volverse amiga (si quiera eso) de Henry y de Emily.

- tal vez para la próxima quiera venir - dije tranquilo.

Habíamos llegado a Alfea y nos dirigíamos camino al dormitorio de las chicas. Ahora que Magix tenía su luz de vuelta los chicos y yo volvíamos a quedarnos en Fontana Roja y Faragonda les asigno un dormitorio a los chicos del futuro.

- ¿eso crees? - levanto una ceja Emily algo emocionada. Sonreí tranquilo y asentí con la cabeza. Parece que a ella le encanta la idea de intentar llevarse bien con Stella... es eso o tal vez quiere seguir jugandole bromas.

-¡Llegamos! - dijo Henry emocionado.

- ¡HENRY! - escuche la voz de Melody. Parpadeé un par de veces y lo siguiente que vi fue que Henry estaba tirado en el suelo con Melody escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- ¿Melody... qué...? - intento preguntar él sorprendido.

- tenemos un serio problema - mire enfrente y vi a Johan con una expresión seria - y no lo van a creer

- oh no, no la harán... - apareció Sky con una expresión preocupada - chicos, las Winx no están en sus habitaciones

Fruncí el ceño extrañado al no ver el problema.

- debieron ir a ver a la Dama Oscura - dijo David serio - escuche a Bloom y a Stella hablando de eso

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y enseguida pude sentir que mis manos temblaban un poco. Stella se fue.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- aun no se como me convenciste - susurre ocultándome detrás de unos muros destruidos - podría morir aquí, ¿lo recuerdas?

- ya no te quejes - dijo Bloom despreocupada - siendo sincera lo único que dije fue que vinieras conmigo

- o si no destruiré toda tu ropa de diseñador - repetí las palabras de Bloom - eso... fue lo dijiste en realidad

- y vaya que funciono - sonrió Musa divertida - o si no no estaría aquí

- Dios - suspire agachando la cabeza - ya imagino el regaño que me dará Brandon por romper mi promesa...

- ¿desde cuándo te controla? - pregunto Tecna extrañada.

Mire a Tecna tranquila y parpadeé un par de veces - no lo hace - negué con la cabeza - es solo que con todo lo sucedido con Athan ha estado mas preocupado de lo normal y ahora viene esta tipa sea quien sea... tiene miedo de que algo malo pueda suceder nuevamente y él no esté allí para protegerme

Las chicas no dijeron nada así que yo solo sonreí un poco. Escuchamos unos pasos así que todas nos escondimos enseguida nuevamente para no ser vistas. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa cuando escuchaba esos pasos mas fuertes, casi como si estuviera a lado mío pero... no creo que sea tan así... ¿o si?

Bloom me indico con el dedo guardar silencio. Las chicas estaban escondidas en otros lugares pero todas podíamos vernos, cada una estaba separada. Trague saliva y sentí mi cuerpo temblar ante un escalofrío.

- mmm... - escuche a alguien - ¿dónde te escondes?

Me tensé demasiado al identificar esa voz, era de Akane. Mi cuerpo temblaba y un escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal. Ella sabía que yo estaba ahí, ella iba a descubrirme, ella... oh Dios, podría matarme enseguida.

- _"debí quedarme en Alfea y hacerle caso a Brandon" _- apreté los parpados con fuerza mientras sentía mi corazón bombear rápidamente - _"Brandon... te necesito"_

No escuche nada, no habían pasos, no había voz, no había nada. Pensé que todo había pasado, tal vez ella uso magia para desaparecer. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y mire a mi derecha disimuladamente para ver si Akane aun seguía ahí. Dios, ahí sentí mi corazón detenerse. Podía sentir una respiración en mi hombro, lentamente y de manera temblorosa me volteé a mi izquierda.

- te encontré - me sonrió Akane de manera maliciosa y divertida.

Abrí mis ojos asustada y cuando iba a gritar... todo se volvió negro. Mis ojos se abrieron lenta y pesadamente, podía sentir algo en mis muñecas y tobillos, me di cuenta de que estaban separados y cuando pude ver bien vi a las chicas en una habitación circular, todas encadenadas a la pared.

- Stella - me miro Layla con una sonrisa aliviada - qué bien, al fin despiertas

- ¿dónde estamos? - pregunte levantando la vista. Pude notar que también estaba encadenada en la pared, mis brazos colgaban de la pared y en mis muñecas estaban las cadenas, mire mis piernas y pude ver unas cadenas, estabas estaban encadenadas juntas y no en la pared como mis muñecas.

- no tenemos ni idea - dijo Musa con un tono preocupado - pero resulta ser malo

Mire enfrente y en un rincón, a la altura del suelo, pude ver unos ojos rojos. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe con horror.

- ra... ra... - intente decir.

- no grites - escuche advertirme a Bloom - no... lo hagas...

- ¡RATAS! - no le hice caso y grite. Tres ratas salieron del escondite y corrieron por toda la habitación redonda trepando por las paredes,_ asco_, y salir por una pequeña abertura cubierta con barrotes.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO GRITARAS! - me grito Bloom molesta. La mire sorprendida, al igual que las chicas, Bloom suspiro pesadamente y volvió a su postura normal de tranquila - lo siento

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza y mire enfrente tras escuchar unos pasos.

- veo que tengo visitas - vi a una mujer sonreírnos. Ella era alta, tenía el cabello largo y laceo de color negro con un flequillo que cubría su frente. Usaba un vestido largo y ajustado color rojo, combinaba con sus ojos y el vestido parecía tener brillos. Usaba unos zapatos de tacón y en cada muñeca un brazalete negro con una gema, una de color rojo con un esfumado negro y la otra de color morado con el esfumado negro; sin duda alguna era la Dama Oscura - que irónico entrar en la boca del león

- pero - la mire extrañada - tú no eres un león

- sin duda alguna no - dijo tranquilamente - vamos a ver, tengo seis hadas encadenadas... que lindo, son justo las seis hadas que quería

- ¿de- de qué hablas? - pregunto Tecna algo nerviosa.

- tú dime - cerró los ojos lentamente - eres la genio del grupo

Mire a Tecna esperando alguna respuesta pero ella negó con la cabeza confundida, luego mire a la Dama Oscura nuevamente.

- ¿qué quieres hacer con nosotras? - pregunte después de unos minutos de silencio.

- vamos a ver - abrió los ojos y me miro sonriendo - quisiera... tener sus alas enmarcadas en una pared, tener su polvo de hada en unos frascos y sobre todo... quiero deshacerme de quien me venció una vez, no tengo planeado que vuelva a suceder

- ¿quieres... deshacerte de todas? - pregunto Bloom con el ceño fruncido.

- exacto pero veo que Stella no trae la espada consigo así que tendré que... deshacerme del nuevo portador de ella - nos dio la espalda. Mire a las chicas confundida y luego suspire pesadamente al no entender - supongo que ya saben quien es...

- ¿hablas... de una espada especial? - pregunto Layla seria.

- veo que una de ustedes ya se ha dado cuenta - la miro la Dama Oscura - ¿dónde esta el mocoso?

Escuche un ruido y mire a Bloom que parecía sorprendida y algo nerviosa. Todas las chicas parecían haberse dado cuenta de quien hablaba la Dama Oscura pero yo era la única que no.

- uh... ¿de qué hablan? - ladeé la cabeza confundida.

Todas me miraron sorprendida, incluso la Dama Oscura.

- Stella... - suspiro Musa.

- ¿qué es lo que te hace pensar que nosotras te diremos donde esta él? - me ignoro Flora.

- quiero al niño - miro la Dama Oscura a Flora - y haré lo que tenga que hacer para tenerlo - sonrió de lado - Akane... quiero al mocoso

Mire enfrente, justo detrás de la Dama Oscura estaba Akane. No pude evitar tensarme al verla, ella solo me sonrió tranquilamente y desapareció del lugar.

- que ironía - comentó la Dama Oscura dando la vuelta - antes... ella era quien daba las ordenes... pero claro, ustedes no lo saben porque aun no llegan a esa etapa del tiempo y pensándolo bien, nunca llegaran - dicho esto último desapareció de donde estaba.

- esto es malo - dijo Tecna mirándonos seria.

- yo aun no entiendo que sucede - suspire preocupada.

- Stella, una espada especial... ¿no te recuerda a alguien? - pregunto Flora seria.

La mire confundida y negué con la cabeza. Ella lo suspiro pesadamente.

- Henry... - escuche a Musa - quiere la espada que Henry tiene, la que dice que sus padres, osea tú y Brandon, le dieron en el futuro

- oooohhh - la mire entendiendo. Abrí mis ojos de golpe al recordar que ella quería deshacerse de su portador, quería matarlo.

* * *

.: Sky :.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala común del dormitorio pensando en donde podrían estar las chicas aunque David ya tenía una idea de donde estaban. Aun no podía entender como es que Bloom y las chicas se pudieron ir así como así. Si David estaba en lo cierto entonces ellas estarían locas, lo que sería la única explicación de porque se fueron.

- hay que avisar a Faragonda - dijo Timmy serio - no tenemos otra opción

Asentí lentamente y me levante del sofá para ir con los chicos a avisar a Faragonda que las chicas no estaban cuando escuche algo del otro lado de la habitación de Bloom y Flora. Mire la puerta sorprendido y di un paso adelante tomando la perilla de la puerta.

- ¿Bloom? - pregunte entrando en su habitación.

- no, no, no - escuche escuche una voz cantarina que no era de Bloom. Mire hacía la cama de Flora y vi a una mujer ahí sentada, la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por su cabello y la otra mitad estaba libre, su frente cubierta por un flequillo. Tenía los ojos grises, o al menos yo podía ver uno solo. Usaba una extraña túnica color blanca manchada de rojo, tenía un gorro detrás. Volviendo a su rostro, se podían ver varias cicatrices, algo de sangre seca en su ceja y una cicatriz increíblemente grande atravesando su ojo izquierdo.

Su rostro, su ropa, su expresión seria y siniestra, todo eso se me hacía conocido y si mal no recuerdo ella era quien estaba con Stella en su subconsciente, es quien le hacía daño... Akane.

- ¡Akane! - dije apretando los puños.

- que listo - me sonrió siniestramente posando luego la vista en Henry - vamos a ver, de tal palo tal astilla...

Fruncí el ceño al no entender y la vi desaparecer. Entre en la habitación sacando mi espada y manteniendo la guardia, no iba a dejar que algo sucediera. Escuche un grito y al darme la vuelta y vi a Henry en el suelo.

- me llevare esto - apareció Akane con una espada en la mano derecha - y a él lo dejare...

- la espada - dijo Henry preocupado antes de que Akane desapareciera.

- el bosque - dijo Emily seria mirando por la ventana - se ha ido por allí - salto por la ventana y yo la mire sorprendida recordando que eran dos pisos.

- ¡Emily! - grito Bella preocupada - Dios, esta niña... - después de decir eso y maldecir en voz baja salto detrás de ella.

* * *

.: Emily :.

Me había transformado en hada para evitar caer contra el suelo y salir lastimada, después de eso agite las alas y seguí un rayo negro que se dirigía al bosque a gran velocidad. Escuche a alguien llamarme así que solo volteé a ver sin detenerme, pude ver a Bella transformada en su Enchantix y siguiéndome. Ignore su llamado y comencé a aletear mas fuerte para poder acercarme mas rápido. De repente sentí algo sobre mi espalda y al mirar vi a Bella contra mi cuerpo provocando que ambas cayéramos en picada al suelo. Por medio de la magia logramos salir vivas de esa caída.

- ¿qué haces? - pregunte empujándola de encima mía - hay que detenerla, tiene la espada

- ¿te has vuelto loca? - me miro molesta - el bosque esta lleno de oscuridad es peligroso

- pero la espada... - dije preocupada.

- olvídate de esa espada, ya veremos que hacer - dijo Bella apretando los puños y dando la vuelta para caminar en sentido contrario al bosque - vamonos de aquí, hay que volver a Alfea

- pero... - mire el bosque preocupada. Estaba a tan pocos pasos de la entrada y Bella quería irse - no podemos irnos - la mire con firmeza - ¿qué hay de si las chicas fueron a ver la Dama Oscura? están allí dentro

Bella me miro sorprendida y dio un suspiro pesado para luego sonreírme un poco - entonces iremos con los demás, las dos solas puede ser peligroso

- Bella... - murmure un poco para luego negar con la cabeza - yo iré - la mire con firmeza y decidida - si tú quieres volver con los demás entonces bien, pero iré ahora y no después

Bella parpadeo un par de veces y luego suspiro - a veces me pregunto si lo de testaruda es de tu madre o de tu padre - dijo cerrando los ojos - bien, iré contigo. Aunque no podemos entrar así como así, recuerda lo que le sucedió a las chicas por estar aquí

- debieron de haber entrado de alguna manera - dije torciendo los labios pensativa - uh - mire el bosque sorprendida.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Bella.

- creo que... usaron el cetro - dije mirando a Bella aun sorprendida - nosotras nunca podremos entrar así

- lo que nos faltaba - suspiro Bella.

Mire enfrente y vi un camino que me llamo la atención, la magia negra no lo rodeaba - oye, podemos entrar por ahí - sonreí infantilmente.

- espera - me detuvo del brazo - es una trampa

- ¿qué? - la mire sorprendida y luego al camino que había desaparecido.

- hay que buscar otra opción - dijo Bella seria.

- ¿otra opción como cual? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- entrar por allí - apunto al cielo Bella - desde arriba puede que sea mejor

- moriré, estoy segura de eso - dije preocupada.

- deja de quejarte que tú eres quien nos trajo a este problema - dijo Bella agitando las alas seria - ahora sube rápido

- siempre yo - dije de malas. Me eleve hasta estar unos cinco metros de la ultima copa de los arboles. Seguí a Bella hasta el centro del bosque y la mire esperando a que dijera algo una vez que se detuvo.

- es allí - apunto abajo a un hoyo negro que desprendía cierta energía.

- oye, Bella, ¿estás segura de que esta es la entrada? - pregunte mirando el hoyo negro.

- si - asintió ella seria - es de aquí de donde emana la energía maligna

Di un suspiro pesado y trague saliva preocupada. Parecía un pase a al muerte. Mire a Bella esperando a que me dijera como rayos entrar porque desde mi punto de vista era imposible. Bella frunció el ceño con firmeza y se dirigió en picada hacia el hoyo, yo la mire estupefacta por eso.

- ¡BELLA! - grite antes de ver que desaparecía en el hoyo negro. Trague saliva y me maldije por querer venir aquí para luego dejarme caer en picada como ella solo que con los ojos cerrados por miedo.

- Emily, Emily abre los ojos - escuche a Bella. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me senté en el suelo mirando en donde me encontraba. Parecía ser un túnel - al fin - suspiro Bella.

- ¿dónde estamos? - pregunte levantándome del suelo.

- supongo que hemos atravesado la barrera negra - miro hacia el techo Bella para luego mirarme - ah tu brazo

Mire mi brazo derecho y pude ver un corte con sangre fluyendo de el. Me cubrí el antebrazo y mire enfrente, por donde seguía el túnel - vamos por las chicas antes de que algo peor suceda - saque un lazo que tenía en un bolsillo y cubrí la herida.

- algo me dice... que lo peor aun no ha sucedido - dijo Bella seria - vamos adelante

Trague saliva y suspire - ¿por qué rayos Bloom no puede tenerle miedo a algo? ¿por qué tienes que ser igual a ella? - me lamente mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

No se cuanto tiempo caminamos pero nos detuvimos al escuchar unas voces, ambas nos escondimos y miramos por una abertura hacia una habitación redonda donde estaban las chicas encadenadas a la pared. Akane estaba ahí dentro sin hacer nada, solo miraba a Stella despectiva. Escuchamos unos pasos y salimos de donde estábamos para escondernos; vimos a la Dama Oscura entrar.

- ¿qué crees que harán? - susurre preocupada.

- ni idea - dijo Bella en un susurro seria - pero es mejor estar preparadas para lo peor

- pensé que lo peor fue la serpiente - murmure lamentandolo.

Bella me ignoro y miro por la abertura - no puedo oír nada - se tensó y se sorprendió un poco.

- ¿qué sucede? - susurre preocupada.

- vamonos, es Akane... - dijo alarmada sin elevar la voz. Nos dimos la vuelta para alejarnos pero desgraciadamente nuestro intento de huida fue en vano pues había alguien detrás de nosotras. Nos sonrió siniestramente y luego estiro la mano creando una esfera negra que nos empujo hasta derribar la puerta y caer al suelo.

- Bella, Emily - escuche a Bloom. Abrí mis ojos adolorida por el ataque y mire enfrente a nuestro atacante; Athan.

- veo que tenemos mas ratas aquí - dijo la Dama Oscura tranquila.

- en primera... no soy una rata, prefiero ser un pajarito - me levante del suelo - y en segunda... ¿deberíamos correr? - le susurre a Bella.

- no - me frunció el ceño extrañada para luego mirar a la Dama Oscura - sera mejor que las sueltes ahora

- ¿o qué? - pregunto la Dama Oscura.

- o te enfrentaras al duro poder del fuego y el sol - dije apretando los puños.

- eso pensé - cerró los ojos lentamente y agacho un poco la cabeza - pero no tengo tiempo para jugar con dos niñas, Akane... hazme el favor de deshacerte de ambas

Abrí los ojos preocupada y apreté los puños al igual que Bella. Akane nos miro seria creando dos esferas negras.

- ¡Emily! - dijo Bella a lo que asentí seria. Esquive el ataque y al caer al suelo enseguida lancé una estrella que estaba envuelta en llamas. Akane solo estiro la palma e hizo que esta dejara de arder y desapareciera.

- juego de niños - sonrió de lado. En la palma de su mano derecha creo una esfera negra y me la lanzo, esta esfera mientras mas se acercaba mas crecía así que me lancé con fuerza contra la pared teniendo apenas suerte de haberla esquivado.

Mientras yo estaba con Akane, Bella había ido a liberar a las chicas y por lo que podía ver Athan no la iba a dejar hacerlo tan fácilmente. La Dama Oscura solo estaba parada a un lado sin hacer nada, no se inmutaba en nada.

- ¡Rayo Solar! - lancé un rayo con ambas manos. Akane solo lo esquivo con facilidad y luego miro a Bella para luego mirarme a mi.

- si tu madre no me venció, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú lo harás? - pregunto Akane sonriendo siniestramente - ¡Rayo Oscuro!

Mire el rayo acercarse y a lo único que atine a hacer fue a cubrir mi cara con mis ante brazos. El rayo me golpeo haciéndome chocar con la pared. Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver a Bella rodar por el suelo algo lastimada.

- genial - escuche a Stella con sarcasmo - ¿y ellas son nuestras heroínas?

- vamos chicas, hay que salir de aquí - vi a Bloom intentar quemar las cadenas de sus muñecas - es nuestra oportunidad

- dime algo que no sepa - dijo Musa intentando soltarse.

- rompí tu flauta - se burlo Stella intentando soltarse.

- ¿¡QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ!? - gritó Musa enojada mientras Stella solo le sacaba la lengua con una sonrisa divertida.

Me levante y corría s ayudar a las chicas enseguida.

- no funciona - dije después de haber intentado romper la cadena de Flora con una roca.

- chicas, es mi momento de brillar - dijo Stella con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados - es mejor que se cubran la cabeza como puedan

- ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? - se acerco Bella con temor.

- ¡Lluvia de Estrellas! - abrí los ojos sorprendida al escuchar algo provenir desde arriba. El techo fue atravesado por varias estrellas que caían en picada con fuerza. Me cubrí enseguida ya que mas de una me golpeo en el cuerpo y lo último que quería era que fuese en la cabeza. Cuando mire a las chicas, una vez que la lluvia termino, todas ya habían sido liberadas.

- bien pensado - dijo Tecna sonriendo - aunque algo peligroso

- es igual, salimos de ahí - sonrió Stella despreocupada - ahora... ¡Winx Believix!

Cerré los ojos por la luz que se desprendía al transformarse las chicas. Una vez que pude ver bien todas ya estaban transformadas.

- ahora si - dijo Bloom sonriendo con firmeza a Akane y a Athan - me parece que ya no ganaran

- ya quisieran eso - sonrió Athan lanzando un rayo negro contra Bloom.

- ¡Estrella Ardiente! - lancé una estrella cubierta fuego contra Athan que no pudo esquivarlo.

- vas a pagar eso - dijo Athan mirándome enojado - Akane...

Akane me miro despectiva y me lanzo un rayo negro. Mis pies no se movían y mis alas tampoco, me fije que era parte de la magia de Athan pues me sonreía mientras tenía posada la palma de la mano en el suelo y esta estaba rodeada por un aura negra.

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero solo sentí una brazos rodearme, abrí mis ojos y vi a Stella frente de mi con los ojos cerrados. El rayo la había alcanzado a ella. Cuando abrió los ojos me miro confundida y luego miro a Akane de igual manera.

Akane la miro sonriendo y luego desapareció junto con Athan y la Dama Oscura quien antes de desaparecer solo dijo _una menos_.

- ¿qué fue eso? - escuche preguntar a Layla confundida.

- ¡Ah! - mire a Stella sorprendida al ver que se había desplomado en el suelo perdiendo su transformación - ¡Stella! - las chicas enseguida se acercaron.

- tranquila - dijo Flora después de revisarle el pulso - esta... cansada

- imaginaremos que el ataque de Akane le dreno la energía, ahora hay que salir de aquí - dijo Layla seria.

- es cierto - asintió Bloom seria.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- ¿¡Se volvieron locas!? - alzó la voz Sky molesto - ¿¡Cómo se les ocurre irse así nada mas a ver a la Dama Oscura!?

- nosotras necesitábamos información sobre ella - defendió Bloom enseguida - Faragonda no nos quería decir nada y no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados

- es igual, debieron habernos dicho - dijo Helio molesto también pero a diferencia de Sky no alzó la voz - pudimos haber ido con ustedes y así evitar problemas

- pudimos solas - se encogió de hombros Musa.

- eso no es verdad - dijo Riven molesto - sabemos que tuvieron problemas, además - miro a Bella y a Emily - el hecho de que ustedes dos también se hayan adentrado al bosque merece regaño

- fue para salvarlas - dijo Emily con una sonrisa nerviosa - créenos, estaba en un problema

- uno muy grande - dijo Bella asintiendo.

- no apoyen por favor - dijo Layla mirando a ambas chicas.

- chicas, pensando en lo que hicieron he de estar de acuerdo con los chicos - nos miro seria Faragonda - lo que hicieron fue imprudente, peligroso y arriesgado - lleve una mano a mi cabeza tras sentir una punzada - si pudiera las castigaría por lo que han hecho, sin embargo no puedo pues no son estudiantes ahora... aunque... creo que podría hacer una excepción puesto que se están quedando en Alfea ahora

- ¿qué tal si nos da una simple advertencia? - pregunto Musa nerviosa.

- limpiaran los libros de la biblioteca, sin usar magia - dijo seria - y espero que esta sea la última vez que hacen algo como esto. Entiendo que quieran saber mas sobre ella pero ya les he dicho que no pueden... y ustedes dos, Emily, Bella, creo que es mejor hablar sobre lo que hicieron

- si, verá, fue algo peligroso pero en mi defensa Akane se había llevado la Espada de la Verdad - dijo Emily despreocupada - fui a recuperarla y Bella fue conmigo, luego fue que vimos a las chicas en problemas y la ayudamos

- de todos modos no importa ya que hicieron una de dos - suspiro Timmy.

- ¿qué dices? - sonrió Bella sacando una espada de la nada - se la quite a Akane cuando no miraba - sonrió infantil - ¿no pensabas que íbamos a volver sin ella o si?

- esto no me sorprende - dijo Rose sonriendo.

- pues a mi si - dijo Timmy.

- bien, ¿algo mas para agregar? - pregunto Faragonda. Yo aun sentía la punzada en mi cabeza y mis manos temblaban, mis parpados los apretaba con fuerza, casi parecía un dolor de cabeza pero era peor - ¿Stella?

Abrí los ojos lentamente intentando ignorar el dolor y sonreí un poco - no es nada

- oh es verdad - dijo Bella de la nada - Directora Faragonda, es mejor que Stella vea a Ophelia enseguida

- ¿qué paso? - escuche hablar a Brandon después de tanto rato en silencio.

- yo no... necesito ver a... Ophelia - dije apenas - estoy bien...

- ¿qué ha pasado? - pregunto Faragonda.

- fue alcanzada por un rayo negro - dijo Flora - en un inició estaba cansada, parecía como si le drenara la energía pero luego... cuando veníamos de vuelta...

- estoy bien, ya les dije que no fue nada - me levante de la silla frente al escritorio de Faragonda y salí de la oficina. Me apoye en un mueble mientras volvía a mi dormitorio y suspire pesadamente para luego volver a caminar.

Al llegar al dormitorio entre en mi habitación y me deje caer pesadamente en mi cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿por qué rompiste tu promesa? - escuche la voz de Brandon. Abrí mis ojos y lo mire con una expresión culpable.

- lo siento - dije simplemente.

Brandon suspiro y me miro preocupado - ¿te sientes bien?

- si - sonreí forzadamente - solo me gustaría dormir un poco

- ¿qué es eso de un rayo negro? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

- nada - dije cerrando los ojos y acomodándome en la cama en posición fetal - quiero descansar

No escuche nada mas, caí dormida enseguida.

.: Brandon :.

Mire a Stella con una pequeña sonrisa. Se había dormido apenas cerro los ojos. Se veía tan dulce durmiendo, un angelito tan tranquilo e indefenso. Di un suspiro y me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero me detuve antes para poder volver a mirarla.

- _"realmente se ve cansada" _- pensé algo preocupado - _"me pregunto que sera eso del rayo negro, espero que no tenga relación alguna con su estado"_

Después de salir de la habitación fui con los demás y les explique que ella se había dormido.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y lamento el retraso pero aparte de que tengo cosas que hacer por la escuela hay ocasiones en las que me da flojera escribirlo y tengo ganas de dormir todo el día askjaskjas sorry pero, de todos modos ustedes saben que me encanta escribir historias por lo que si o si actualizare los fics que están siendo... actualizados... que raro sonó.

**Próximamente: Gobierna al Mundo**

¿la semilla ha sido plantada? - pregunto la Dama Oscura a Akane.

salió mejor de lo que pensé - dijo Akane sonriendo despreocupada.

¿qué hacer ahora? - pregunto Icy mirando su reflejo en un muro de hielo - ¿cómo vencerlas?

tengo la solución - apareció alguien detrás de Icy.

repasemos, Faragonda no nos dirá nada y Stella esta muriendo... las cosas no podrían ser peor - dijo Musa.

es mejor que se distraigan de la Dama Oscura - dijo Faragonda seria.

no quiero ser irrespetuosa pero Faragonda se ha vuelto loca - dijo Tecna mirando la entrada.

¡Un parque de diversiones! - dijeron Alana y Adela emocionadas.

hay que gobernar al mundo - dijo Darcy mirando a las Winx - que lindo es verlas de nuevo

es mejor decirles cuando vuelvan de su paseo - dijo Azrael serio - esa espada no le pertenece a él

solo reconoce a su última portadora - dijo Faragonda seria.

~ Comentarios:

- micaela: kasjaskj lo se, yo dije que era una idea loca pero de todos modos no planeaba usarla askjaskj

- MiraNda: Si... paso a paso vamos a llegar aksjkas divertido lo del brocoli. Los magos de las sombras eh... mmm... no estoy muy segura ya que tengo otras ideas mas.

- aleevianney: Había olvidado eso epro por lo visto ya puede caminar ¿no? kasjkasj no se lleva bien con ella porque tengo algo mas planeado para una unión perfecta kasj

- star 123: Si, si, eso es pero poco a poco se va a ver si en realidad se gustan o solo es una broma de Emily

- MVVA: Mmm... Me parece que ya se sabe para que la Dama Oscura quería a las Winx pero... ¿sera todo eso o hay mas? mmm...

- Melire2: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por querer dibujar pero, prefiero hacer yo los personajes... aunque me cueste prefiero hacerlo.

- hillawinxclub: ¿Cuándo? solo el tiempo lo dirá sakjaskjas si Em, es divertida

- Leila white Moon: Que bueno que te haya gustado, si a mi también me estresa un poco el colegio oh y leí el capítulo actualizado aunque no deje Reviews porque se me fue pero lo haré después o en el siguiente aksjkjas

- Guest: por supuesto que voy a actualizar solo que me demoro un poco. Que bueno que te hayan gustado.

Bueno, ha sido un buen capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y antes de irme definitivamente a gastar oxigeno no pondré las descripciones de las transformaciones de las hijas de las Winx puesto que las subiré a devianart, aunque puede tardar mucho incluso meses. Ahora, emmm... gracias por el apoyo y no olvides revisar mi pagina de DevianART en mi perfil de fanfictión y comentar mi dibujo, solo hay uno pero es bueno, creo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12_


	6. Chapter 6: Gobierna al Mundo

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 6:

Gobierna al Mundo

.: Winx Club :.

La semana anterior las Winx habían estado metidas en un gran problema con la Dama Oscura pero gracias a Bella y a Emily lograron salir de aquel lugar sin problemas aunque todo parecía malo para ellas todo salio bien sin embargo ignoran que las cosas podría volverse malas para una de ellas.

Una pareja se encontraba en la habitación del joven besándose en la cama. El castaño estaba acostado con la rubia sobre él sin dejar de besarla mientras sus manos recorrían delicadamente la espalda de su novia. Con un rápido movimiento la joven quedo debajo de él con una sonrisa.

- eres hermosa - la miro con una sonrisa.

- Brandon... - sonrió tranquila ella - Te Amo

Se inclino un poco y lo besó en los labios a lo que el chico correspondió - Stella... - dijo contra sus labios sin separarse. Stella llevo las manos al cuello de Brandon rodeándolo mientras él se sostenía con ambas manos en la cama para evitar hacerle daño - quédate esta noche conmigo

- no puedo Tesoro - coloco una mano en la mejilla izquierda de su novio - debo irme a Alfea

- por favor - rogó él mirándola con una carita de cachorrito - quédate conmigo hoy

- me estas tentando un poco - sonrió ella.

- ¿solo un poco? - pregunto Brandon divertido - entonces te debo tentar mas al parecer

- me gustaría que lo intentes - dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Brandon torció los labios y se inclino a besarla en los labios para poder pasar a su cuello. Stella sonrió y cerró los ojos placenteramente mientras su novio seguía atendiendo su cuello con sus labios.

- Cariño - dijo ella con un suave suspiro de placer. Los labios de Brandon causaban un cosquillo placentero en el cuello de Stella, él no podía detenerse y aunque pudiera no quería pues le encantaba.

- por favor... - suplico antes de morderlo con dulzura provocando un suave gemido de placer por parte de Stella. Después de morderlo paso a besar el lóbulo de su oreja.

Stella estaba gimiendo por el placer que le causaba su novio, lo amaba y le era imposible ocultar una sola parte de ese amor. Sentía que con cada beso, mordida y caricia podía derretirse solo por ser él y cada una de ellas hacía que su cuerpo temblara ante el placer que le causaba.

Una mano de Brandon paso lentamente a meterse debajo de la blusa de tirantes de Stella con la intención de quitarla acción que no paso desapercibida por Stella quien enseguida con ambas manos empujo a Brandon lejos.

- ¿qué paso? - pregunto él confundido sosteniéndose solo con las rodillas en la cama.

El sonrojo en el rostro de ella era violento, demostraba vergüenza y su expresión algo de miedo. Brandon la miro confundido aun si saber que sucedía, Stella se sentó en la cama y lo mire apenada.

- lo- lo siento - tartamudeo.

- Stel... ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Brandon.

- es solo... tú... - apago su voz ella antes de explicar.

- me dijiste que estabas lista - la miro confundido sabiendo que probablemente había relación con eso.

- es por... - gruño ella al no poder decirle - lo siento, debo irme

Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta donde había dejado su bolso. Brandon la miro estupefacto y de apoco comenzó a levantarse para tomarla del brazo e impedir que se fuera de la habitación.

- no te vayas - le sonrió dulcemente - no lo volveré a hacer pero quédate conmigo esta noche

Brandon la miro sonriendo con seguridad para evitar que se fuera, la sonrisa en Stella no tardo en aparecer. Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza y ambos volvieron a sentarse en la cama.

- pero - lo miro ella preocupada - no quiero problemas

- no importa - se le acerco al rostro con una sonrisa coqueta - nadie tiene porque enterarse - se alejo un poco y le sonrió con ternura para luego besarla en los labios - Te Amo

- yo Te Amo mucho mas - dijo ella sonriendo - pero enserio creo debo irme, además si llego después de las ocho tendré problemas

- prefiero que te quedes conmigo - dijo Brandon con un murmuro pegado su frente a la de ella - podemos dormir aquí o no...

- prefiero solo dormir - rió ella divertida - además si me quedo podemos tener problemas con Saladino o Codatorta - hizo una mueca - o peor aun... con Faragonda. No quiero mas problemas con ella, tardamos tres días en limpiar la biblioteca sin nuestros poderes

- en ese caso... - sonrió él escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica - yo estaré contigo por cualquier cosa y te cuidare del regaño mas grande, también intentare evitar que tú tengas problemas con alguno de ellos

Stella sonrió y suspiro - bien, me quedaré... pero... solo vamos a dormir ¿si? - Ella podía sentir que Brandon sonreía contra su cuello provocandole algunas cosquillas.

- esta bien - murmuro Brandon.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

- ¿querías verme? - dijo Akane mirando a la Dama Oscura que estaba dándole la espalda.

- ¿la semilla ha sido plantada? - pregunto la Dama Oscura seria.

- por supuesto - sonrió Akane - salió mejor de lo que pensé. Honestamente, no esperaba a que Stella se interpusiera en el ataque así que imagino que comenzaremos con ella

- perfecto - le sonrió Akane mirándola a los ojos - entonces dejare esto en tus manos, tengo que ir a ver a unos viejos amigos o en este tiempo... nuevos

Akane asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación dejando sola a Dama Oscura que miraba su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo tranquilamente mientras una sonrisa siniestra y maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios.

- aaahhh - suspiro - dulces pesadillas Stella...

Dicho esto retrocedió y desapareció de donde la habitación. Una ráfaga de viento entro en la habitación y apago dos de tres velas que estaban encendidas, la tercera vela, la del medio, se quedo encendida con una llama mas grande de la que tenía anteriormente.

* * *

.: Stella :.

_Escuche el ruido del metal oxidado moverse a la fuerza y chirrear contra el suelo. Agache la cabeza pesadamente y escuche unos pasos acercarse, tenía mis ojos cerrados por el cansancio. Ahí estaba yo, un hada del sol en donde nunca debería estar, en una celda sin luz y en lo mas profundo de la tierra._

_Levante la cabeza con fuerza ya que me sentía muy cansada como para hacer un movimiento y mire a quien estaba frente a mi. No sabía quien era, no lo conocía, no sabía si era hombre o mujer. Lo único que sabía lo que podía ver. Era una persona que usaba una túnica morada hasta el suelo con una capucha que la tenía puesta y eso evitaba que pudiera ver el color de su cabello y el largo. En el rostro tenía una mascara mitad blanca mitad negra, la mascara tenía dibujada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja algo siniestra y lo único que podía ver de esa persona era sus ojos, unos ojos verdes esmeralda muy hermosos pero en esa cruel persona era un desperdicio._

_En su mano izquierda tenía una bandeja que contenía un pote agua y un trozo de pan. Me miro fijamente y dejo la bandeja en el suelo tranquilamente, luego me miro. No hablaba e imaginaba que era porque su voz podía delatarlo o delartala tal vez. Mire la bandeja y luego a esa persona._

_Yo estaba en la esquina de esa celda, no tenía ni idea de cuantos soles y cuantas lunas habían pasado, tal vez mas de treinta por cada uno o tal vez menos. Esa persona solo se dio la vuelta y salió de la celda haciendo rechinar el metal oxidado de la celda. Cerré los ojos dejando caer una lagrima por cada uno y lamentando el como había llegado aquí._

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y lo primero que vi fue a Brandon dormir tranquilo. Trague saliva y me senté en la cama pasando ambas manos por mi rostro. Solo fue una pesadilla. Mire la hora y vi que eran las cinco de la mañana, di un suspiro pesado y me levante de la cama para ir a mojarme la cara al baño.

- ¡Aaaah! - grite al ver a esa persona de mi pesadilla en el espejo. Cerré los ojos y retrocedí, para cuando los abrí solo podía ver mi reflejo.

- ¿¡Stella!? - escuche del otro lado de la puerta - ¿estás bien?

Mis manos temblaban un poco y apenas pude abrir la puerta del baño forzando una sonrisa - si, no te preocupes...

- ¿estas segura? - pregunto Brandon algo cansado, se nota que recién lo había despertado.

- si, solo que el agua estaba muy helada - mentí nerviosa. Brandon me miro de reojo y asintió lentamente no convencido.

- bien - murmuro.

- siento despertarte - dije preocupada.

- no te preocupes, volveré a la cama - dijo él dando la vuelta.

- iré enseguida - dije tranquila. Me di la vuelta lentamente y mire al espejo algo asustada - solo... solo fue una pesadilla, aun estoy cansada y es por eso que lo vi en el espejo, solo es eso...

Salí del baño y vi a Brandon dormido en la cama, di un suspiro preocupada y me acosté enseguida a su lado acurrucada en su pecho. Cerré los ojos e intente volver a dormir sin pensar en esa pesadilla. Mas tarde, a medio día, Brandon me llevo devuelta a Alfea. Lo cierto es que él me dejo dormir hasta medio día por culpa de la pesadilla, además dijo que tenía fiebre.

- bien jovencita - dijo Musa desde el sofá y dándome la espalda - ¿se puede saber que horas son estas de llegar?

- no eres mi madre - la mire seria.

- pero seguro no quieres que tu madre se entere de esto - me miro seria - Stella Françoice Solaria, estas castigada jovencita

- ¿cómo supiste mi segundo nombre? - levante una ceja curiosa - ¿y por qué actúas como mi madre?

- Musa ya déjala - se rió Flora divertida - nos alegra saber que estabas bien

- y que Brandon no re secuestro - dijo Layla despreocupada.

- sigo confundida - las mire fijamente - como sea, supongo que tendré problemas con Faragonda

- no - dijo Tecna en su laptop - hablamos con ella y cubrimos tu "desaparición" de anoche

- genial - sonreí un poco.

- por cierto Stella - me miro Bloom con una mueca - llame a Brandon esta mañana y dijo que tenías fiebre, supongo que ya ha bajado, ¿no es así?

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza - pero él cree que debería descansar aun así, según Brandon ha notado algo diferente en mi desde la semana pasada - suspire.

- lo sabemos - dijo Flora mirándome preocupada - te has visto algo pálida, muy cansada y no es la primera vez que te da fiebre

- ¡Ah! - dijo Musa mirándome sorprendida - ¿no sera... qué Emily esta en camino?

- ¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR ESO!? - le grite sonrojada violentamente. Musa se rió divertida al igual que las demás.

- tranquila mujer, era broma - dijo Musa divertida - pero enserio Stella, has estado así desde la visita que le hicimos a la Dama Oscura, tal vez debas ir a ver a un medico

Fruncí el ceño - estoy bien, no necesito ver a un medico - dije algo molesta - estoy bien

- me pregunto... si el ataque de Akane tiene algo que ver - dijo Flora mirándome seria - si mal no recuerdo después de que el ataque te golpeo tú no sentiste dolor pero de la nada te desplomaste en el suelo cansada, sin embargo no te hizo nada

- seguro fue por la energía que rodeaba esa guarida - dije despreocupada - chicas, creo que iré a mi habitación a dormir

- ¿qué? - dijeron todas sorprendidas - ¿seguirás durmiendo?

- si, estoy cansada - dije despreocupada mientras caminaba a mi habitación.

- pero no puedes ir a dormir - dijo Tecna - Faragonda quiere vernos, estábamos esperando a que llegaras para ir o si no sabría que no dormiste aquí

Suspire y asentí lentamente para ir con las chicas a la oficina de Faragonda.

- por cierto... ¿dónde están los mocosos? - pregunte mirando a Layla.

- ¿tienes que llamarlos así? - pregunto Layla para luego dar un suspiro resignada - están en sus habitaciones, ello no salen y se les olvida volver y avisar

- en mi defensa... - intente decir pero me calle enseguida intentando pensar en las palabras que usaría cosa que ellas no puedan usarlas en mi contra - mm...

- ya veo, no tienes defensa - dijo Musa riendo.

Fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos. Sin duda alguna no les podía decir que Brandon fue quien me dijo que me quedara aun cuando no quería. Llegamos a la oficina de Faragonda y Bloom fue la primera en entrar.

Mire por la ventana distraída a lo que Faragonda hablaba, solo las chicas escuchaban. No entendía porque tenía este mal augurio de que algo malo iba a suceder. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendida al recordar algo.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- ¿eh? ¿fiebre? - pregunto Stella mirando a Brandon sorprendida._

_- si - respondió el cambiándose de polera - estabas muy caliente, tenías demasiada fiebre - la miro algo preocupado - ¿estas segura de que puedes ir sola?_

_Stella torció los labios y sonrió - tranquilo, de todos modos yo no siento que me haya dado fiebre_

_- eso es porque ya se te ha pasado - dijo Brandon con una mueca - estabas delirando_

_- ya veo - murmuro Stella - pero no te preocupes, ya no tengo así que no veo el problema de volver sola a Alfea_

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

- una pesadilla y fiebre... - murmure mirando por la ventana - ¿por qué?

- ¡IMPOSIBLE! - la voz de las chicas me hizo mirar confundida a Faragonda que tenía una expresión seria.

- ya lo he dicho chicas, esto es lo mejor para ustedes - dijo Faragonda seria.

- pero, sin ofender, es una tontería - dijo Musa - no podemos hacer eso en estos momentos

- es mejor que se distraigan de la Dama Oscura - dijo Faragonda seria - ya he tomado mi decisión, además solo irán al parque de diversiones desde que cierren, solo quiero se olviden de la Dama Oscura, de Akane y de Athan... además creo que también le hará bien a sus hijos

- _"¿por qué tienen que llamarlos así?"_ - pensé con una mueca - _"es mejor que tengan un nombre para distinguirlos de los demás y no decirles..._ - sentí un escalofrío en mi espina dorsal - _...nuestros hijos"_

- preferiría que nos dijera sobre la Dama Oscura - dijo Bloom seria - Dios...

- uhm ¿irán los chicos? - pregunte curiosa.

Todas me miraron sorprendidos. Yo parpadeé un par de veces confundida y luego sonreí nerviosa al no saber porque.

- no - dijo Faragonda - solo ustedes

- que injusticia - hice un mohín.

- debiste pensarlo antes de no llegar a dormir anoche - dijo Faragonda seria.

Me tensé enseguida y mire a las chicas que estaban sorprendida.

- ¿cómo... supo? - pregunte nerviosa.

- soy la Directora, se mucho mas sobre lo que sucede aquí de lo que piensas - me miro seria.

- ¿nos sanciona a todas por la culpa de Stella? - pregunto Layla sorprendida.

- ustedes intentaron cubrirla así que si - dijo Faragonda seria.

- bien hecho Stella - dijo Musa riendo.

- ya te dije que no tuve la culpa - hice un puchero y luego una mueca de dolor que paso por desapercibida por las chicas.

Las chicas se rieron y salimos de la oficina de Faragonda para ir a nuestras habitaciones. Comencé a sentir esa punzada nuevamente y poco a poco las cosas comenzaban a girar y a moverse solas. Me detuve y mire el pasillo que parecía hacerse mas largo de lo normal. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y con cada paso que daba me sentía a morir. No entendía que sucedía ya que hace apenas unos segundos me sentía muy bien. Todo lo que supe luego fue que alguien me llamaba, probablemente era Flora y luego ya no supe mas de nada.

* * *

.: Flora :.

- ¡Un parque de diversiones! - dijeron Alana y Adela emocionadas.

- así es, ustedes irán con Musa, Layla y Tecna - dijo Bloom sonriendo - Flora y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar a Stella

Mire a las chicas con una sonrisa y luego mire a Stella que estaba acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Tenía un paño húmedo en la frente puesto que estaba toda roja e hirviendo en calor, ella tenía fiebre y era muy alta según el termómetro.

Nadie entendía como puesto que hace unos minutos ella estaba muy bien, no habían señales de que fuera a tener fiebre sin embargo de la nada le dio y se desmayo en el pasillo. Bloom estaba muy preocupada cuando la vio en el suelo y fue la primera en avisarle a Ophelia mientras nosotras la traíamos a su habitación.

- ya hable con los chicos - dijo Tecna entrando en la habitación - ellos irán con nosotras también y Faragonda esta de acuerdo debido a que solo somos tres

- repasemos, Faragonda no nos dirá nada y Stella esta muriendo... las cosas no podrían ser peor - dijo Musa.

- es cierto, nada podría empeorar esto - dijo Tecna suspirando.

- por cierto - mire a Tecna - ¿Brandon dijo algo, tal vez si vendrá a ver a Stella o no?

- no, Sky dijo que no iría - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - aunque Brandon quería venir pero Sky dijo que prefiere que tú y Bloom se hagan cargo de cuidarla y que evitaría que Brandon se acercara

- ¿por qué haría eso? - pregunto Layla confundida.

- no lo se - se encogió de hombros.

- esta bien chicas - dijo Bloom sonriendo un poco - ya deben irse

- Bloom, cualquier cosa solo avísanos, si empeora vendremos enseguida - dijo Musa preocupada.

- no te preocupes Musa, les avisaremos si esto empeora - sonreí un poco.

- gracias - sonrió Musa y luego salió de la habitación.

Mire a Stella y pude ver que hacía una mueca de dolor sin abrir los ojos y apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Bloom se le acerco preocupada y dio un suspiro pesado.

- no parece que fuera a bajar pronto la fiebre - comento colocando una mano en la frente de Stella - tal vez deberíamos llevarla aun hospital

- no estoy muy segura, pero pienso que Ophelia tiene razón - mire a Bloom - es mejor que descanse en su cama y alguien la cuide, después de unas horas si no baja la fiebre la llevaremos

- bien - dijo Bloom asintiendo preocupada.

* * *

.: Sky :.

- no lo entiendo, ¿por qué debo ir yo también? - se quejo Brandon - tengo que ir a ver a Stella, no puedo quedarme aquí e ir a un tonto parque de diversiones si Stella esta en un mal estado

- Brandon, por última vez, tiene fiebre y no ayudarás en nada si vas a verla - dije despreocupado mientras esperaba a que las chicas salieran de Alfea - además es mejor ir con Musa, Tecna y Layla, recuerda que ellas solas no podrán cuidar de ellos

- tienen entre catorce a diecisiete años, no necesitan niñeras - se quejo Brandon aun - debería quedarme con Stella

- Brandon deja de quejarte que me estoy aburriendo - lo mire con una mueca - no puedes ni siquiera ir a verla porque sabemos que si vas no vuelves

- tenía que ser - suspiro molesto Brandon.

- ¡Sky! - vi a Bella acercarse emocionada. Sonreí tranquilo y recibí a Bella con abrazo. Después de que todos se saludaron entre si subimos a la nave para ir al parque de diversiones. Pude notar que entre la futura familia de Solaria no habían muchos ánimos con en los demás, de Brandon era comprensible pero de Emily... no lo hubiera esperado jamas ya que ella y Stella están en zona de guerra según me dijeron.

- ¡Al fin! - escuche a Melody emocionada - iremos a distraernos de la Dama Oscura y de todo lo demás

- sera emocionante olvidarnos de esto por un rato - coincidió Layla.

- es una pena por las chicas, realmente les habría encantado ir aun cuando no querían - dijo Tanya con una sonrisa algo triste.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Las chicas apenas habían partido al parque de diversiones junto a sus hijos y a sus novios mientras que Bloom y Flora aun cuidaban de Stella que parecía empeorar en vez de mejorar. Faragonda se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunas cosas cuando un hombre mayor entro en la oficina sin previo aviso mirando a Faragonda serio.

- veo que enviaste al grupo a un parque de diversiones - dijo serio mientras agachaba un poco la mirada.

- necesitan distraerse un poco - lo miro seria Faragonda - solo van unas pocas semanas y ya todo esta mal, es mejor que se refresquen antes de saber la verdad y todo lo que esta aventura les dará, todos los peligros que los aguardan

- tienes razón y es mejor decirles cuando vuelvan de su paseo - dijo Azrael serio. Hubo un silencio, Azrael miro a Faragonda y luego poso su vista en la ventana - ¿ya has hablado con el chico? - Faragonda negó con la cabeza - esa espada no le pertenece a él... si él la ocupa podría destruirlo

- la espada solo reconoce a su última portadora - dijo Faragonda seria - si mal no recuerdo la última portadora vivió hace miles de años y murió hace miles

- Dalia - asintió Azrael - sin embargo, Faragonda, la Espada de la Verdad que esta en manos del Príncipe de Solaria viene del futuro, lo que significaría que la última portadora fue la actual Princesa de Solaria, Stella

- no puedes decirle eso, la asustaras - dijo Faragonda seria.

- en un futuro desaparecí en la batalla contra la Dama Oscura pero volví a aparecer cuando la espada volvió a ser usada, nuevamente por la misma persona, después de un tiempo la espada al fin se decidió y la eligió como su dueña, no aceptara a nadie mas

- ella no lo sabe - negó con la cabeza - o sino no se la habría dado a su hijo menor

- o tal vez lo hizo por esa misma razón - dijo Azrael - de cualquier modo no sabremos porque se la entrego ya que ella esta en su tiempo y nosotros en otro, y dudo mucho de que el chico sepa algo

- es muy probable - asintió Faragonda - ahora iré a ver a Stella que esta enferma

- oh si, escuche sobre la fiebre - dijo Azrael preocupado - dicen que en vez de bajar sube

- así es - asintió Faragonda - temo que puede haber magia negra involucrado en esto

- me parece algo probable considerando que recibió un ataque directo de Akane - dijo Azrael.

- así es - asintió Faragonda lentamente.

* * *

.: Stella :.

_Subía unas escaleras de una vieja casa que parecía estar abandonada pero por alguna razón aun habían personas en esa casa. Podía escuchar la voz de alguien, de hecho eran varias voces pero no podía identificarlas. Subí hasta el final de la escalera y vi una luz salir de un pequeño agujero de una puerta que no estaba completamente cerrada. Camine en silenció ahí y mire por el agujero._

_Había alguien ahí sentado en un sofá algo viejo, estaba de espaldas y solo podía ver su cabello, su voz era femenina. Detrás de ahí estaba una mujer hablándole a aquella que estaba sentada en el sofá. Pude notar que quien estaba sentada tenía una copa con un liquido rojo, no era vino de eso estaba segura mas bien me atrevía a decir que era sangre pues podía sentir ese olor._

_Trague salive nerviosa y mire a quien estaba detrás del sofá referirse a quien estaba sentado como "su señora". La voz de quien hablaba ahora, quien estaba ahí parada hablando con "su señora" era femenina y la conocía muy bien, era la voz de Akane._

_- pero mi señora, la chica aun no esta preparada esto - dijo Akane tranquila - podría darle un poco mas de tiempo antes de quitarle la vida y los poderes_

_Mire atenta a lo que hablaban y hacían. La mano que sostenía la copa con la sangre comenzó a moverse en círculos moviendo el liquido y podía escuchar un zapatear provenir de la misma persona. _

_- te pedí Akane que la mantuvieras en la celda - escuche la voz femenina nuevamente, familiar según yo pero imposible de reconocer - tiene que estar con vida y tiene que estar con fuerzas, pienso en pelear con ella y matarla, quiero mi venganza pero solo lo haré por placer, mi venganza sera matarla y mi placer es verla pelear con esa espada..._

_Me preguntaba de quien hablaban, tenía tanta curiosidad. Escuche otras voces y de unos rincones salieron dos personas. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al ver a Athan con una joven; Emily. La chica estaba atada con unas cuerdas detrás de la espalda, en las muñecas, y la tenían con algo cubriendo su boca, probablemente cinta adhesiva._

_- oh no... - dije preocupada - Emily..._

_Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Emily miraba asustada a quien estaba sentada en ese sofá, de pronto, una chimenea frente al sofá se encendió sola. La mujer no dijo nada, no se levanto o hizo algún otro movimiento. Todos en la habitación parecían esperar a que ella hiciera algo, incluso Emily._

_- quiero a esta chica en primera fila - dijo la mujer tranquilamente, yo podría arriesgarme a decir y a jurar que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pues su voz me indicaba que así era - cuando su madre pelee por su vida, quiero que ella misma vea como fracasa y muere en mis manos_

_Abrí los ojos petrificada. Hablaban de mi, Dios. El pánico me invadió y al retroceder choque con unas cosas que llamaron la atención de todos. Asustada solo salí corriendo escaleras abajo de donde me encontraba. No miraba al bajar, tenía los ojos cerrados esperando en cualquier momento tropezar en las escaleras y caer por completo._

_- Stella... - escuche que me llamaron pero seguí corriendo hasta que sin querer resbale en las escaleras._

La figura de Flora se veía algo borrosa, apenas podía ver bien. Intente sentarme en la cama con mucho esfuerzo y cuando lo conseguí algo cayo de mi frente hasta mi regazo, era un paño húmedo.

- ¿qué paso? - pregunte apenas audible mirando a Flora.

- parecías tener un mal sueño - dijo ella preocupada mientras llevaba su mano derecha a mi frente - aun tienes mucha fiebre

- eso explica mucho - dije con una sonrisa débil - me pesa un poco el cuerpo

- debes estar muy cansada - dijo Flora preocupada - Bloom fue por un té de hiervas que había hecho, lo esta calentando

- gracias - sonreí un poco - ¿no se supone que irían al parque de diversiones?

- los demás fueron, Bloom y yo nos quedamos a cuidarte - dijo Flora sonriendo dulcemente - ¿recuerdas que paso?

Cerré los ojos un poco intentando recordar algo. Recordaba que estábamos en la oficina de Faragonda pero no la conversación ya que no le preste mucha atención, después salimos y de allí ya no recordaba nada mas. Creo que algo sucedió.

- después de salir de la oficina de Faragonda no recuerdo nada - negué con la cabeza abriendo los ojos lentamente.

- ya veo - dijo Flora suavemente - te desmayaste y cuando nos acercamos a verte estabas ardiendo en fiebre

- lo que es bastante raro ya que cuando llegaste aquí estabas bastante bien - escuche a Bloom y al ver en la entrada la vi con tres tazas de té, me sonrió - que bueno que hayas despertado, nos tenías muy preocupadas ya que la fiebre hacia lo contrario, subía y no bajaba

Asentí lentamente y mire le paño húmedo - aunque ahora ha comenzado a bajar - escuche a Flora.

- chicas, siento mucho que por mi culpa no fueran al parque de diversiones - dije mirándolas preocupada - enserio

- esta bien, de todos modos solo los pequeñines tenían ganas de ir, mas las hijas de Layla - dijo Flora riendo divertida.

Asentí lentamente y luego cerré los ojos dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada mientras tapaba mi cara con ambas manos. Había tenido una pesadilla pero no podía recordar de que trataba, solo que Emily estaba en ella. Tenía un mal presentimiento, si algo le sucedía a Emily... no iba a dejar que algo le sucediera.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom.

- me siento a morir - quite las manos de mi cara - mi cabeza me retumba y palpita

- deberías descansar un poco mas - dijo Flora remojando el paño - ahora que la fiebre al fin baja es mejor que descanses

Gire la vista a mi izquierda y tome mi celular para mirar la pantalla. Tenía varios mensajes de Brandon, seguro estaba preocupado y yo confundida ya que no estaba aquí conmigo. Abrí uno de los mensajes y sonreí un poco para luego comenzar a leer los otros. Bloqueé la pantalla y deje mi celular donde estaba.

- debería devolverle los mensajes - pensé en voz alta con los ojos cerrados nuevamente - ohh... - gemí adolorida - me duele la cabeza... - sentí nuevamente el paño en mi frente - gracias...

- por nada - dijo Flora.

* * *

.: Icy :.

Unas semanas ya habían pasado desde nosotras habíamos huido de los guardias que nos llevarían nuevamente a un infierno de prisión. Nos estábamos encendiendo en el lugar menos pensado para buscar, una cabaña vieja en el bosque de Gardenia.

Me encontraba en una habitación vieja mirando un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba roto. Sonreí maliciosa y coloque la mano sobre el espejo para congelarlo por completo, ni siquiera parecía que estuviera roto.

- parece que alguien mas esta haciendo de las suyas - dije sonriendo - me pregunto quien sera esa persona - cerré los ojos por unos segundos y luego los abrí tranquila - ¿qué hacer ahora? - pregunte mirando mi reflejo en en el espejo - ¿cómo vencerlas?

- tengo la solución - escuche una voz masculina. Mire en el espejo a la persona reflejada y sonreí un intrigada.

- ¿quién eres? - me di la vuelta para mirarlo mas de cerca.

- un fiel sirviente de la Reina de la Oscuridad - me sonrió siniestramente - y tú, tú eres Icy, la hechicera de corazón frío

- parece que me conoces - dije tranquilo.

- estoy bien informado - sonrió tranquilo.

Lo mire de reojo y sonreí un poco mientras colocaba mis manos en mis caderas. Era un hombre joven, tenía ojos verdes claros y cabello rubio claro. Usaba una túnica cerrada color gris cerrada con capucha, solo se podían ver parte de sus piernas y pies, podría decirse que usaba unos pantalones negros y zapatillas.

- un minuto... - lo mire seria al darme cuenta de algo - ¿has dicho Dama Oscura?

- la leyenda misma - asintió tranquilo - venimos del futuro esparciendo caos y persiguiendo a unos niños

- ¿niños? - lo mire incrédula.

- los hijos de las hadas conocidas como Winx - sonrió tranquilo mientras giraba un poco la cabeza - busco reclutas para una batalla, a decir verdad tenemos a muchos en nuestro poder, Athan y Akane

- Athan - bufé - aun no entiendo que trama ese tonto

- Athan es un fiel sirviente de Akane - me miro serio - todo lo que hacía era por Akane y el plan de Akane se vio afectado por la llegada de la Dama Oscura, pero de todos modos accedió a estar en el plan de la Dama Oscura y servirle a ella

- ¿qué hay de él? - pregunte suspicaz.

- solo dijo que seguiría a Akane en lo que hiciera - dijo este hombre tranquilo - mi querida hechicera, vengo para ver si tú y tus hermanas estarán de nuestro lado

- conocer la leyenda, destruir Magix y tener poder sobre el... suena bien - dije tranquila - ¿pero como se que no seré timada?

- puedo asegurarte que mi dama es de fiar y cumple siempre con su palabra a menos que tú te le enfrentes por algo mas - dijo él hombre con una sonrisa.

- suena bien - asentí tranquila - ...¿no me dirás como te llamas?

- extraño sueña bien - sonriendo - mi nombre es un misterio así como muchas cosas, la misma gente al no saber mi nombre decidió llamarme Shadow y desde entonces he vivido milenios conocido como Shadow... así es como me llaman

- Shadow... - murmure mirando al hombre - no te queda... rubio de ojos verdes y una capa gris... no... no te queda

Él sonrió tranquilo y agacho la mirada con los ojos cerrados pensativo - supuse que dirías eso... pero la ropa no siempre habla de las personas, a veces las mismas acciones son la realidad... - se dio la vuelta y pude ver en la capa una media luna negra pintada en su espalda - espero verte en la guarida de la Dama Oscura, solo sigue los rayos negros

- ahí estaré - dije tranquila mientras él daba la vuelta y caminaba a la entrada - pero después de causar un pequeño caos en el parque de diversiones donde se que están las Winx

- como quieras - dijo sin voltear. Lo mire tranquila y como desaparecía mientras caminaba hasta que al cruzar por esa puerta había desaparecido por completo.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Habíamos estacionado la nave apenas hace unos segundos y fuimos a la entrada del parque. Todos los chicos estaban emocionados, incluyendo a David que es igual a su padre cuando se trata de ser indiferente, aunque es mas dulce que Riven en ocasiones.

- no quiero ser irrespetuosa pero Faragonda se ha vuelto loca - dijo Tecna mirando la entrada del parque.

- te apoyo - dije asintiendo - enviarnos a un parque de diversiones suena bien cuando el mundo no esta siendo atacado por un villano que ni siquiera conocemos

- podría ser peor - dijo Riven con las manos en los bolsillos - podrían estar estorbando las Trix

- no digas eso mira que podrían aparecer - dijo Nabu suspirando - esas tres andan sueltas en algún lado

- esperemos que no aparezcan por aquí - dije con un suspiro.

- ¡Vamos Musa! - me tomo de la mano Melody y me arrastro hacia la montaña rusa. Me reí divertida y la seguí sin quejarme para luego ponernos en la fila.

- al parecer los menores son quienes se divierten mas - escuche la voz detrás de Tecna detrás de mi y la vi con Tanya.

- eso parece - dije sonriendo.

Nos habíamos subido a la montaña rusa, termine mareada en ese juego y digamos que Tecna estaba devolviendo su desayuno. Después de estar nuevamente en pies cayo de rodillas al tener las piernas temblorosas, Timmy se quedo con ella mientras los demás llevábamos a los chicos a otro juego ya que estaban impacientes.

- llevamos tres horas aquí, ¿ya podemos volver? - pregunto Brandon algo molesto con Sky.

- Faragonda dijo que había que esperar a que cerraran - dije mirándolo con una mueca en el rostro - lo siento

Él gruño molesto y se alejo sin decir nada. Brandon había estado quejándose todo el día que no debería estar aquí y debería de estar con Stella, yo le encuentro la razón pero Sky no quiere que se quede con Stella pensando que podría estorbar ya que Flora y Bloom la estaban cuidando.

- _"Bloom y Flora no han llamado para ver como esta Stella"_ - pensé preocupada - _"espero que ya este mejor"_

- me gustaría regresar también - escuche a Emily y la mire tranquila. Ella no parecía divertirse aun cuando es quien mas se la pasa haciendo locuras para sonreír.

- aaww - suspiro Layla - alguien esta preocupada por Stella

- ¿qué? eso- eso no es verdad - se sonrojo Emily girando la cabeza a un lado y cerrando los ojos. Nosotras reímos divertidas sabiendo que si estaba preocupada por Stella.

- de hecho yo si lo estoy - dijo Henry levantando la mano y sonriendo - me gustaría ir a verla

- ¿qué hacemos? - pregunto Layla mirándome - Faragonda nos dio una orden y desobedecerla podría ser malo

- podríamos... - intente decir cuando escuche una voz. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me levante de una banca para levantar también la vista al cielo y apretar los puños.

- hay que gobernar al mundo - dijo Darcy mirando a las Winx - que lindo es verlas de nuevo

- ¡LAS TRIX! - dijimos todas sorprendidas.

- vaya vaya, si nos recuerdan a pesar de tener nuevos enemigos - dijo Stormy cruzada de brazos mientras nos miraba con una sonrisa - eso es bueno, ya extrañaba escuchar ese "las Trix" sorprendido

- alguien no ha perdido su humor - dije mirándola fijamente.

- por supuesto que no - sonrió Stormy.

- pero aquí hay algo... faltan tres hadas y hay doce personas mas - dijo Icy con una mueca - podría ser que ellos sean sus hijos... - sonrió un poco - lo que significa que están destinados a no nacer

- eso ya quisieras - dijo Bella apretando los puños.

- debe ser la hija de Bloom - dijo Darcy sonriendo - ¿y dónde estará la hija de esa rubia tonta?

- no todas las rubias son tontas - dijo Emily apretando los puños seria - y Stella no lo es

- debe ser la hija - dijo Stormy sonriendo.

- ¡Chicas! - les dije a todas - ¡Winx Believix!

Después de transformarnos fuimos hacia las Trix enseguida para pelear. La batalla comenzó siendo un desastre puesto que las tres atacaron a las personas en el parque, los chicos los ayudaron a salir mientras nosotras, Layla, Tecna y yo, intentábamos detener su ataque.

- ¡Ahora van a ver! - dije apretando los puños - ¡Ondas Sonoras!

- ¡Esferas Eléctricas! - contraataco Stormy.

Apreté los dientes y luego mire a las chicas que estaban con Icy y Darcy. Estaba segura de que esto sería mucho mas fácil con Bloom, Flora y Stella aquí pero como ellas no estaban nos tocaba la parte de la pelea.

Rayos y Ondas eran lanzadas. Los ataques de Stormy contra los míos. Apreté los puños al ver que cada vez que lanzaba un ataque ella contrarrestaba y eso volvía algo complicada la batalla, pero, no iba a dejarme perder. Iba a a ganar esta batalla a como de lugar.

- ¡Rayos! - me lanzo un ataque que a duras penas logre esquivar. Aproveche ese momento para atacarla sin problemas.

- ¡Ya me estas aburriendo! - dije creando una esfera en mi mano - ¡Explosión Sonica!

El ataque dio en el blanco y la hizo caer desde arriba como saco de papas. Baje enseguida pero cuando llegue abajo ya había desaparecido. Mire a las chicas que estaban confundidas, ¿acaso era toda la batalla esa? ¿tan corta? apenas lancé un ataque.

- debe de haber una trampa aquí - dijo Flora apretando los puños - ¿qué haremos ahora?

- estoy pensando que las Trix y nuestro nuevo enemigo podría estar aliado - dijo Layla seria - vamos a volver a Alfea, no tiene caso quedarnos aquí

- vamos a Alfea - asentí con la cabeza.

- ¡Al fin! - grito Brandon feliz.

.: Brandon :.

Subí a la nave junto con los demás para poder volver a Alfea. Todo lo que quería hacer era ir a Alfea y ver como se encontraba Stella, estaba y rogaba que estuviera mejor. Me había tomado por sorpresa cuando Sky nos dijo que iríamos con Musa, Tecna y Layla al parque de diversiones ya que Bloom y Flora se iban a quedar cuidando de Stella. En un inició se me había ido el alma del cuerpo pero cuando dijo que tenía fiebre regreso aunque no estaba tranquilo pues me pareció muy extraño que tuviera fiebre de la nada siendo que estaba mejor cuando despertó.

Apenas llegamos a Alfea fui el primero en bajar de la nave y corrí al dormitorio de las chicas para luego entrar de golpe en la habitación de Stella. Bloom y Flora me miraron sorprendidas y con el dedo indice me indicaron que guardara silencio.

- ¿cómo se encuentra? - pregunte mirando a Stella dormida en la cama con un paño en la frente.

- la fiebre esta bajando, algo lenta, pero al menos lo hace - dijo Bloom sonriendo un poco - ella estaba preocupada por ti, quería verte

- me hubiera gustado quedarme con ella pero tu lindo novio no me dejo - dije esto último algo molesto. Me senté en la cama y tome una mano de Stella mientras le sonreí con dulzura.

- vaya que corres Brandon - escuche la voz de Musa detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a las chicas entrar en la habitación.

- ¡MAMÁ! - grito Henry mirando a Stella.

- Henry no grites - dijo Flora algo molesta - mantengan el silencio, apenas se durmió

- lo siento - se disculpo con un sonrojo apenado. Note que Emily no le quitaba la mirada a Stella y se veía preocupada. Sonreí un poco al ver que a pesar de todas sus peleas se preocupaban la una por la otra, estaba seguro de que Stella realmente se preocupada por Emily.

- veo que han vuelto antes - escuche a Faragonda y la vi entrar.

- tuvimos un pequeño problemas - dijo Tecna - las Trix están de vuelta

- señorita Faragonda, creo que enserio es mejor que comienza a decirnos sobre la Dama Oscura - dijo Layla - ya no podemos esperar mas

- lo se, y creo que es lo mejor hacerlo ahora - asintió Faragonda - pero primero Stella debería despertar

- lo hará - dijo Bloom asintiendo.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo. Chicas, siento decirles que el capítulo de Empezar de Nuevo va a tardar un poco, lo siento pero espero poder subirlo pronto. Por otro lado espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

**Próximamente: La Reluciente Verdad**

¿por dónde empiezo? - pregunto Faragonda mirando a todos.

las Trix han vuelto y tenemos un enemigo proveniente del futuro, ¿qué es peor? - pregunto Layla.

la Dama Oscura solía ser una leyenda - dijo Faragonda seria - verán...

¿tiene un aliado? - pregunto Tecna curiosa.

uno muy fiel - dijo Bella.

yo lo odio - dijo Melody abrazando a Henry - da miedo, no lo conocemos pero si da miedo

hey, ¿estás bien? - pregunto Brandon mirando a Stella preocupado.

no lo recuerdo - negó con la cabeza ella - solo se... que Emily estaba ahí, nada mas que eso

...también tienen que saber sobre la espada - dijo Faragonda seria - y esto, me temo que te puede asustar Stella

¿qué sucede? - pregunto Stella.

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: aaayyy Bloom amenazando a Stella, a donde hemos llegado askasjkj Emily y Stella sin comentarios porque tengo mis planes, personaje nuevo! gracias, luego subire el otro que aun esta en progeso.

- MVVA: Si, es su hija... mm... parece que tenemos una adicción sana, algo bueno. Jeje

- star 123: Eso haré pero es que tengo esta idea en la mente y necesito hacerla kasjksj el castigo me pareció tranquilo, no quería exagerar tampoco. Veamos sobre los dibujos, yo se que son algo simples pero no es fácil dibujarlos, lo cierto es que me tarde 2 semanas con eso y hacerle mas detalles va a salir complicado, además de que no tenía tantas ideas y yo se que se parece al de Bloom, creo que casi todos se van a parecer a los de ellas. Y no te preocupes, no me molesto, por cierto, escribiste lira mira pero no pusiste nada...

- Leila white Moon: Gracias, Faragonda loca, creo que eso exagera al igual que Stella muriendo askjaskj

- Guest: Si fue lindo cuando lo hizo. Yo digo que tengo mas planeas para esto y algunos enserio pueden llegar a dar nervios y miedo, no entres en pánico porque tengo la manera perfectas de unirlas askjsakj

- aleevianney: Creo que es el que dice Guest si no, no se

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y lamento mucho la tardanza, aunque ya todas sabemos que solo subo los fines de semana desde que entre a clases.

Estoy subiendo un capítulo un sábado de noche cuando por primera vez en Antofagasta hay rayos y truenos en el cielo. Están muy geniales askjaskj parece que Zeus esta enojado o esta en una pelea aksjaskjaskj okno.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	7. Chapter 7: La Reluciente Verdad

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 7:

La Reluciente Verdad

.: Stella :.

Apenas había despertado después de que Bloom me estuviera molestando mi sueño de belleza. Aun no sabía de que iba esto de despertarme para nada, Faragonda me miraba sería y la verdad es que mi expresión de sueño, estaba cansada.

- ¿de que trata todo esto? - pregunte frotando mi ojo derecho con el dorso de mi mano - Bloom, odio que arruines mi sueño de belleza

- lo siento - me miro nerviosa - es que Faragonda nos iba a contar algo y necesitaba que estuvieras despierta también

- ¿ahora? - pregunte aun con sueño - ¿no podía esperar a mañana?

- no lo creo - dijo Faragonda entrando - esto va a tener que ser ahora

- que sea mañana - escondí el rostro en la almohada acurrucándome en la cama - tengo sueño, además me duele la cabeza aun

- pero no tienes fiebre - escuche a Brandon extrañado.

- Tesoro mis mentiras solo funcionan cuando me delatas - dije sin moverme de la posición en la que estaba - así que shh...

- ya levántate - dijo Bloom tranquila - esto es importante

Di un gruñido mientras me sentaba en la cama y me acomodaba en una posición mejor. Mire a las chicas tranquilas y cada una se sentó en mi cama. Mire a Emily fijamente por unos diez minutos, yo estaba segura de que ella sabía que yo la miraba aunque lo disimulaba pero se notaba ya que un ligero sonrojo apenado y cohibido se hacía presente en su rostro.

Yo no podía recordar ese sueño pero estaba segura de que Emily estaba involucrada en algo, tal vez sea algo malo en ella. Si algo le sucedería sería realmente malo, es decir, me molestaría que algo le sucediese, tal vez sea un instinto maternal que no tenía hasta hace unas pocas semanas cuando estos chicos llegaron a nuestras vidas desde el futuro.

- entonces dice que ella puede poseer a las otras personas - dijo Flora sorprendida - ¿cómo transformarlos en malos?

Mire a Faragonda reaccionando, no había prestado atención y eso era malo.

- no, ella puede poseer a quienes quiere a través de los brazaletes - dijo Faragonda - es mas fácil para ella hacer que alguien se ponga los brazaletes y controlarla a su voluntad que a transformarlos en su contra parte, es decir en malos

- eso es malo - dije tranquila - pobre de quien haya controlado alguna vez - reí burlona.

- de hecho... - hablo Emily agachando la cabeza - tú fuiste una de ellos

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida mirando a Emily quien aun no levantaba la cabeza. Trague saliva nerviosa y mire a Faragonda que estaba sorprendida un poco.

- ¿le- les molestaría iniciar de nuevo? - pregunte apenas.

- verás... - comenzó Azrael - Dios... Faragonda

- ¿por dónde empiezo? - pregunto Faragonda mirándonos a todos - escuchen la situación es muy delicada. Akane es una hechicera muy poderosa, ustedes conocen parte de la historia pero lo que no saben es que ella no nació con poderes - mire a Faragonda intrigada - sino que su tía se los entrego...

- ¿qué tiene que ver esto con la Dama Oscura? - pregunto Tecna confundida.

- Akane trabaja para la Dama Oscura, eso es un cambio grande en la historia - dijo Azrael serio - lo que debía pasar era que deberían pelear solo con Akane ahora, vencerla dos veces y en la tercera aparecía la Dama Oscura para pelear contra ustedes

- modo confundida - dije sacudiendo la cabeza - no entiendo

- es complicado - dijo Johan con una mueca - mmm... no sabemos por donde comenzar

- podrían explicar quien es la Dama Oscura - dije mirando a Faragonda.

- bien, la Dama Oscura solía ser una leyenda, nadie creía que ella existía... hasta ahora - dijo Faragonda seria - hace miles de años atrás en un viejo pueblo, lejano a la ciudad, vivía una joven de cabello lacio y negro, ojos color carmesí muy hermoso, una figura esbelta pero encantadora, usaba vestidos, no solía usar jeans. Era una mujer realmente hermosa, de belleza inigualable. Todos en aquel pueblo conocían a esta mujer sin embargo nadie sabía su nombre por lo que llamaban la Dama. Ella tenía el corazón mas dulce que puede existir, era de corazón y sentimientos puros, adultos, niños, jóvenes ancianos e incluso los animales la amaban. A pesar de todo el amor que recibía, ella estaba enamorada de un joven pero el sentimiento no era correspondido.

- que mal... - interrumpí.

- Stella, no interrumpas - se quejo Layla - ya vamos en la mejor parte

Gemí cansada y aburrida y escondí mi rostro en el hombro de Brandon que estaba sentado a mi lado tranquilo mientras me sonreía y me tomaba de la mano.

- como sea. El hombre decía amar a la Dama pero la realidad era que jamas la amo, él conoció a otra joven y estuvo con ella engañando a la Dama. Ella estaba destrozada y eso fue lo que cambio en ella - miro sería Faragonda - la Dama comenzó a tener un aura negra en su alrededor, de pronto y de la nada tenía poderes oscuros y en su mente no había ni un sentimiento de pureza. Ella busco la forma de vengarse de la chica con la cual el joven la había engañado e hizo que usara unos brazaletes para poseer su cuerpo. Ella era una mujer total mente diferente tanto física como mentalmente, la Dama estaba tan metida en la oscuridad que estuvo metida en el cuerpo de la joven causando terror por mucho tiempo hasta que un nuevo joven llego al pueblo. Él no sabía por lo que el pueblo estaba pasando sin embargo podía sentir que eso era malo y estaba decido a ayudarlos. Descubrió la historia de la mujer a la cual llamaban Dama Oscura y busco la forma de ayudarla alejándola del cuerpo que había controlado para el mal y encerrándola en esos brazalete que ahora ella misma posee

- una historia de amor trágica... - comentó Flora preocupada.

- eso es malo - dijo Musa también preocupada.

- algo que no entiendo - dije pensativa - es que tiene que ver esto con nosotras

- de hecho es mas contigo - dijo Azrael serio - verás, el método usado por este joven para encerrar a la Dama Oscura consiste en _pagar una vida por otra_

- ¿una vida por otra? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

- esa espada - apunto a la que Henry tenía - la Espada de la Verdad, es una espada mágica que sirve para encerrar grandes males pero hay que pagar un precio y a eso se le llama una vida por otra. La última persona en ser controlada o que este relacionada con el mal que debe vencerse es quien debe de realizar esta peligrosa acción. La espada necesita la sangre de esa persona, no tiene que hacerse una herida pequeña y manchar la espada con sangre, no, tiene que clavarse la espada en su vientre dejando que ella misma sienta la energía, la sangre y la pureza de esa persona para luego ser clavada en el mal, en este caso la Dama Oscura. Pocas personas han sobrevivido a esto ya que al perder la sangre la persona muere instantáneamente pero esta espada a salvado a dos de los siete que la han usado

- ¿dos de siete? - dijo Sky sorprendido - eso quiere decir que cinco murieron

- así es - asintió Azrael - se dice que la espada solo permite vivir a alguien que por decisión propia estaba en esa situación y porque su corazón era puro y realmente querían la paz, los demás que la usaron y murieron fue por la poca confianza en una espada y por la duda de si usarla o no aun cuando estaban usándola

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con Stella? - pregunto Brandon preocupado mientras apretaba mas fuerte mi mano. Mire mi mano sorprendida y luego a Brandon que no dejaba de penetrar con la mirada a Azrael.

- esta espada viene del futuro y tiene dueño, nunca antes había sucedido pero ella misma eligió a un amo... la cosa es... que si esa persona no ocupa esta espada y lo hace otra entonces ese otro podría morir - dijo Azrael. Mire a Henry preocupada y luego a Faragonda.

- la cosa es que ella solo reconoce a su antigua portadora, a ti Stella - dijo Faragonda seria.

- ¿yo? - abrí los ojos sorprendidas mientras Brandon apretaba con mas fuerza mi mano - debe de haber un error

- lo mismo pensé pero no lo hay - dijo Faragonda seria - Henry, repiteme las palabras que te dijeron tus padres

- _ten esta espada, te protegerá cuando mas lo necesites por un tiempo pero recuerda, esta espada no es tuya, pertenece a alguien en el tiempo al que van así que asegúrate de encontrar a esa persona y entregársela. Que lea el grabado y confié en el, esta espada la cuidará y la ayudara cuando mas lo necesite... ten cuidado hijo_ - dijo Henry tranquilo - fueron las palabras de mi madre, mi padre no dijo nada sin embargo solo me pidió que esa persona tuviera cuidado y que no haga nada sin pensarlo dos veces

- ¿grabado? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

- _Confía en las esperanzas y nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea_ - dijo Emily tranquila - mamá solía contarme unas historias y entre ellas estaba esa en que la Dama Oscura apareció

- moriré, si no me mata ella me mato yo - dije con sarcasmo y de broma. Brandon me miro estupefacto y yo sonreí nerviosa para hacerle saber que era broma, él dio un suspiro pesado y luego miro a Faragonda.

- ¡No! - grito Emily enseguida. Todos la miramos sorprendida y ella me miro con los ojos algo llorosos para luego salir corriendo de la habitación.

Aun seguía sorprendida por lo que había pasado, mire a Brandon quien estaba igual y luego me levante de la cama para salir con él en busca de ella. La verdad es que no llegue muy lejos ya que ella estaba sentada en el sofá, justo en la sala del dormitorio. Camine hasta ella lentamente con Brandon detrás de mí y la mire preocupada.

- ¿Emily? - la llame.

Ella no respondió así que me senté a su lado tranquilamente mientras Brandon se ponía en frente de ambas en cuclillas. Emily me miro y pude notar que tenía algunas lagrimas que quite con mi pulgar.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte con un tono dulce y suave.

- lo siento - me miro triste.

- Emily, ¿estas bien? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

- si, es solo que... Dios... escucha Stella, hace tiempo que no veo a mis padres, ni siquiera se si aun están con vida - me miro preocupada - y tú... tú y Brandon son lo mas cercanos a ellos pues serán mis padres en el futuro... realmente no quiero perderlos

- ay Em... - murmure - era broma - hice una mueca nerviosa - no lo decía enserio

- pues no lo pareció - dijo ella agachando la mirada.

La mire con una sonrisa pequeña. Sentí algo en ese momento, como una visión o tal vez un recuerdo, no estaba segura, pero me pareció ver a Emily atada de brazos por la espalda y amordazada, detrás de ella estaba Athan. Todo parecía algo borroso pero sabía que significaba algo malo. Abracé a Emily con fuerza y con temor a que algo le sucediera, ella tardo un poco en reaccionar y luego solo me abrazo con fuerza también.

Mire a Emily preocupada y luego a Brandon que me sonreía tranquilo. No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo paso pero se que paso bastante, no me di cuenta de cuando Emily se había quedado dormida. Brandon tomo la niña en brazos y la llevo a mi habitación. Di un suspiro pesado y mire a Bloom que acababa de entrar en la sala común.

- ¿qué tal la reunión? - pregunte tranquilamente.

- pues digamos que no explicaron nada - negó con la cabeza Bloom - Faragonda y todo los demás guardaron silencio después de que saliste

Torcí los labios y agache un poco la mirada pensativa. Me preguntaba si eso paso porque realmente estaba relacionado conmigo, odio esto, habría preferido que no me tocara a mi nuevamente. Recordaba que Faragonda había dicho algo sobre la espada y yo, sea lo que sea no estoy muy segura de que es lo que quiso decir ya que no prestaba toda la atención. Portadora de una espada que nunca había visto antes... me pregunto que significa eso.

- ¿Stella? - escuche a Bloom llamarme.

Parpadeé un par de veces y la mire confundida - ¿qué sucede?

Bloom me miro fijamente unos minutos y luego negó con la cabeza - no es nada

La mire confundida aun y luego me encogí de hombros sin darle importancia. Volví a mi habitación y vi a Brandon mirando algo en el escritorio, vi a Emily en mi cama dormida y sonreí un poco mientras me acercaba a ella.

- esto es malo - murmuro Brandon apenas audible.

- solo si lo ves por el lado negativo lo es - dije despreocupada mientras colocaba mi mano en la cabeza de Emily y le sonreía un poco - creo que no sabemos bien que esta sucediendo y una loca historia no nos dice nada - mire a Brandon que me miraba sorprendido - Faragonda sabe contar historias pero cuando se trata de ir al grano tenemos que esperar miles de años o enterarnos por nuestra cuenta

- ¿acaso no te dijo enseguida quien era Xeros? - pregunto Brandon confundido.

- ni siquiera sabía quien era - resople - como sea, de todos modos no tiene importancia, de lo que yo entendí hoy la espada traerá todo devuelta a la normalidad así que tanto problema para una simple solución es algo tonto

- creo que te lo tomas muy a la ligera - dijo Brandon tranquilo - deberías pensar mas en lo peligroso que es

- no es peligroso - volví a mirar a Emily con una sonrisa - aunque ellos parecen preocupados - hubo un silencio que fue roto por un suspiro de Brandon. Lo mire tranquila y note que me sonreía con ternura - ¿qué sucede?

- nunca te había visto así antes - me respondió sonriendo - parece como si enserio estas preocupada por ella

- lo estoy - dije tranquila.

- es lindo verte así - sonrió él.

- ¿así cómo? - pregunte confundida.

- con ese sentimiento maternal - respondió él tranquilo - me gusta verte así, me hace sentir bien saber que te importan Emily y Henry y que seguro seras una madre increíble, aunque dudo que te lleves bien con Emily

Me reí entre dientes y mire a Brandon - Brandon, Tesoro, realmente me importan y si peleo con ella es porque soy su blanco de bromas... es cierto que no me he acercado a ellos como las chicas con sus hijos pero no es porque no los quiera, de hecho el solo verlos hace que los quiera en mi vida... realmente los quiero junto a nosotros, los quiero a tres en mi vida...

Brandon me sonrió - me encanta escuchar eso

Mire a Emily nuevamente y luego mire el reloj del escritorio - ya es tarde, vaya, el día se me fue volando

- probablemente porque estuviste durmiendo gran parte de el y por la fiebre que tenías - dijo Brandon riendo divertido - ¿qué hora es?

- las diez de la noche - dije sorprendida - esta cosa debe estar rota

- no, no lo está - negó con la cabeza mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca - realmente son las diez

- que rápido pasa el día cuando tienes fiebre - dije con una mueca - ¿qué haré ahora?

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

- ah no hablaba contigo, lo dije para mi - me reí nerviosa - es que Emily esta durmiendo en mi cama y me da pena despertarla, no quiero hacerlo

- podríamos ir a dormir juntos a otra habitación - escuche a Brandon. Lo mire enseguida sorprendida mientras él sonreía divertido - Faragonda nos dejo unas habitaciones en caso de que nos quedemos, puedo quedarme contigo si quieres, pero hay que avisarle para no tener problemas como el de hoy en la mañana

Aun estaba sorprendida por eso. Sonó tan extraño el "podríamos ir a dormir juntos a otra habitación" es algo raro, pero bueno, Brandon no es como otros chicos que solo piensan eso... eso creo. Asentí lentamente y él me sonrió para salir de la habitación, probablemente para hablar con Faragonda.

Mire a Emily y sonreí un poco para acercarme a besarla en la frente - descansa Emy... - salí de mi habitación sin hacer demasiado ruido y apague las luces.

- hey - escuche a alguien llamarme. Me di la vuelta y vi a Helio sonreírme tranquilo - ¿dónde esta Brandon?

- imagino que esta con Faragonda - respondí tranquila.

- ya veo, por cierto, ¿cómo esta Emily? - pregunto Helio algo preocupado.

- mejor, ella esta durmiendo - respondí sonriendo. Mire por el hombro de Helio y vi a Brandon acercarse con una sonrisa.

- hable con Faragonda - dijo rápidamente - no tiene problemas siempre cuando...

- bien - lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando. Brandon me sonrió tranquilo y se me acerco a abrazarme mientras miraba a Helio.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto él.

- nada - respondió Helio sonriendo - por cierto, ya nos vamos a Fontana Roja

- que bien pero yo me quedo - sonrió Brandon - prefiero quedarme con Stella debido a la fiebre de hoy

Fruncí el ceño confundida ya que imaginaba que no era la razón aunque tal vez si pero no completa.

- esta bien, le avisare a Saladino - sonrió Helio y luego me miro - espero que nada te suceda esta noche Stella, nos veremos mañana

- nos veremos - sonreí tranquila mientras sentía a Brandon abrazarme con mas fuerza. Lo mire preocupada y pude notar una extraña expresión pensativa en su rostro.

Mas tarde estaba en la habitación que Faragonda le había dado a él. Me sentía un poco nerviosa y no sabía porque, no era la primera vez que dormía en la misma habitación que él pero se sentía extraño en esta ocasión. Me mire en un espejo sonriendo, eso si era buena distracción. Cuando me di la vuelta me sonrojo violentamente al ver a Brandon semi desnudo, usaba solo unos pantalones ya que no tenía la polera puesta. Trague saliva nerviosa y note que estaba de espaldas a mi, su cuerpo bien tonificado y si así era su espalda mejor no quería verlo de frente aunque... no, no, mejor no, se buena Stella, buena chica.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Brandon dándose la vuelta y mirándome confundido. Me quede mirándolo embobada con su cuerpo, su abdomen estaba muy bien marcado con un pack de seis, su pecho fuerte y los brazos, Dios, estaban igual de tonificados que todo su cuerpo y además se podía ver que tenía musculo, de hecho así era ya que Brandon hacía mucho ejercicio.

- Stella - me llamo Brandon, ahí reaccione. Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro aun sonrojada violentamente. Trague saliva nuevamente y hable nerviosa.

- i- iré a cam- cambiarme... - apunte al baño.

Me recargue de espaldas en la puerta del baño y di un suspiro pesado una vez que ya estaba del otro lado de esa puerta. De mi mente no podía quitar la imagen de Brandon, Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando? no podía dejar de pensar en él, en su cuerpo, esto es malo. Me tarde bastante en cambiarme por el pijama y cuando lo hice salí del baño nerviosa.

Vi a Brandon acostado en la cama con un libro en sus manos. Usaba una polera verde clara y unos shorts azules. Di un suspiro mas tranquila y él me miro sonriendo.

- ¿estás bien? - pregunto tranquilo.

- si - dije con una mueca nerviosa - muy bien

- que bueno - me sonrió tranquilo.

Respire hondo y camine hasta la cama algo tímida, Brandon me miraba con una sonrisa tranquilo.

- ¿segura que estas bien? - pregunto.

- si - respondí con una sonrisa. Me senté en la cama y Brandon dejo el libro en la mesa de noche. Me acosté tranquilamente a su lado y enseguida sentí sus brazos rodearme por la cintura y apegarme mas él. Lo mire con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

- descansa - dijo él besando la parte superior de mi cabeza.

- tú también - dije acurrucándome aun mas.

* * *

.: Emily :.

Abrí mis ojos temprano por la mañana y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en la habitación de Stella. No recordaba haberme quedado dormida aquí, ni siquiera recuerdo haber entrado en esta habitación. Me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación de Stella para ir al comedor de la escuela. Pude ver a todos en la mesa hablando sobre algo así que camine tranquilamente hasta donde estaba Bella y me senté a su lado.

- buenas tardes - dijo Bella riendo.

- ¿tarde? - pregunte sorprendida y con rapidez tome la mano de Tommy y mire el reloj que tenía en su muñeca - Dios, ¡Son las cuatro!

- lo sabes, nosotros despertamos hace ocho horas - se rió Tanya.

- Dios - suspire soltando a Tommy - no puedo creer que me quedara dormida

- no es la primera vez - dijo Henry despreocupado mientras mascaba una tostada. Le di una mirada de muerte y él sonrió nervioso.

- por cierto, ¿dónde dormiste anoche? - pregunto Bella curiosa - te espere hasta tarde

Tome una tostada y la masque - en la habitación de Stella - dije despreocupada - no tengo ni idea de como llegue ahí por si te lo preguntas

- debe ser sonámbula - se rió Tommy.

- claro que no - negué con la cabeza. Mire la taza que estaba frente a mi y podía ver el liquido moverse.

- ¿esta temblando? - pregunto Melody sujetándose de la mesa alarmada ya que odiaba los temblores.

- no me parece eso - dijo Henry tratando de calmarla.

Bella me miro sorprendida y se dio la vuelta. Vimos a las Winx correr hacia fuera del comedor. Nosotras nos miramos sorprendidas y salimos de ahí también sin detenernos por los llamados de los chicos. Al salir de Alfea pude ver a Shadow elevado en el cielo, una mano apuntaba hacia Alfea y eso significaba que él provocaba el temblor.

- ¿quién es él? - pregunto Bloom intentando mantenerse en pie.

- es Shadow - dijo Bella seria.

- ¿Shadow? - todos fruncieron el ceño.

- ¡Ah! - escuche un grito de Stella. La mire sorprendida y vi algo negro que la arrastraba y luego la elevaba de cabeza al cielo.

- ¡Stella! - grito Tecna.

Mire a Stella y pude notar que alguien había aparecido cerca de ella, una hechicera. No podía verla con claridad ya que la distancia era mucha, solo podía notar que tenía el cabello largo y castaño.

- ¡Winx Believix! - se transformaron las Winx.

- nosotras también - dijo Bella seria. Asentí con la cabeza y nos transformamos en Enchantix rápidamente.

Me eleve junto con Bella a la altura de Shadow y detrás de las chicas. Pude notar a tres hechiceras a su lado. No las conocía del todo pero podía imaginar, a través de las historias de mi madre, que eran las Trix, además las conocimos en el parque de diversiones.

- pero si son nuestras viejas enemigas, ahora es lindo verlas a todas juntas - dijo una de ellas. Tenía el cabello largo y blanco con ojos color celestes.

- esperemos que no les moleste nuestra visita - dijo otra de ellas con el cabello corto - pero queríamos enseñarles nuestros nuevos poderes

- ¿nuevos poderes? - pregunto Musa apretando los puños.

- así es, pero siento que los veas de cabeza - dijo la de cabello largo y corto.

- suéltame ahora, quiero estar en el suelo - dijo Stella molesta.

- como gustes - chasqueo los dedos y la cosa negra soltó a Stella dejándola caer.

- ¡Stella! - grito Bloom preocupada.

- ¡Maya Morphics! - uso un ataque Layla.

- Bloom - mire a Bloom que tenía la mirada puesta en Shadow. Bella retrocedió asustada y yo la mire preocupada.

- vaya, así que era cierto - dijo Shadow con una sonrisa - ustedes aun son hadas Believix

- ¿quién eres? - pregunto Bloom seria.

- ¿no me reconoces? - pregunto él indiferente - oh es cierto, aun no nos conocemos en este tiempo

- vamos, deja de hablar que quiero pelear - dijo la de cabello blanco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- eso me parece bien - dijo Shadow sonriendo - mis queridas Winx... - dirigió su mirada a Bella y a mí, enseguida frunció el ceño serio - pero si son Bella y Emily, vaya que tenía tiempo sin verlas

Trague saliva preocupada y retrocedí al igual que Bella. Shadow no era un hechicero o un espadachín ni siquiera un ángel oscuro, era un demonio. Ciertamente le tenía un poco de temor, de hecho es mas de lo que podría pensar, realmente le tenía miedo, Bella y Rose también. Algo había sucedido con él para que nosotras tres tuviéramos miedo.

- ¿qué es lo que quieres? - pregunto Bella apenas audible.

- solo venía a ver a las Winx - sonrió siniestramente - para enseñarles lo que es un enemigo de verdad

- ¡Bola Oscura! - uno de los ataques de las hechiceras se dirigió hacia mí.

Cerré los ojos preocupada esperando el golpe pero nunca llego, cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Stella frente a mi apretando los puños, ella no parecía lastimada ni nada sin embargo la esfera negra tampoco estaba y algo me decía que no contraataco.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme caer!? - pregunto ella indignada - esa las vas a pagar ¡Lluvia de Estrellas!

Mire el cielo asustada y me cubrí la cabeza al ver que varias estrellas cayeron del cielo. Stella no era diferente al futuro, siempre usando ese ataque olvidando que lastima a todos en el campo menos a ella. Cuando la lluvia se detuvo pude ver que sonrió victoriosa mientras aquella hechicera castaña apretaba los puños y los dientes con fuerza.

- esto va a empeorar antes de mejorar - dijo Musa preocupada.

.: Stella :.

Mire a Darcy con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver que mi ataque no solo la había lastimado a ella, si no que a todos los demás. Ella apretaba los puños y los dientes enojada mientras yo seguía sonriendo con superioridad. Note que íbamos a entrar en una batalla rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces me fui de ahí seguida de Darcy, ahora jugábamos al gato y al ratón.

- ¡Vas a pagar esto! - me grito desde atrás - ¡Bola Sombra!

Esquive el ataque apenas y seguí volando a gran velocidad sin detenerme ni siquiera a voltear atrás. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y luego mire el bosque, no era buena idea entrar en el ya que había oscuridad pero no tenía otro lugar en donde ir.

Me dirigí al bosque a toda velocidad y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de entrar sentí que algo me tomaba del tobillo y me lo impedía. Volteé a ver y vi una sombra humana sosteniéndome, no veía a Darcy en ningún lado por lo que por instinto pensé que la sombra era ella.

- ¡Luz Solar! - hice que un brillo envolviera a la sombra por completo y me soltara. Ella se alejo y de pies a cabeza cambio para dejarme ver a Darcy con una sonrisa tranquila.

- ¡Garra Sombría! - su mano se torno de un color negro con un aura negra y me ataco con ella, no parecía una mano cuando el ataque me golpeo, tenía garras como las de un animal salvaje. Caí al suelo a causa de ese ataque y me golpeé fuerte en la espalda. Rápidamente me levante y mire al cielo para buscar a Darcy con la mirada pero no la pude encontrar.

- no es bueno - dije preocupada mientras me elevaba un poco al cielo.

- tienes mucha razón - escuche la voz de Darcy detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta sorprendida y lo siguiente que vi fue algo golpearme hasta volver a derribarme.

- auch... - me queje en el suelo. Mire a Darcy que estaba parada frente a mi con una sonrisa de superioridad. Sus ataques eran diferentes a los que yo conocía además de que su fuerza era el doble de antes, parece que si tenían nuevos trucos bajo las mangas.

- ¡Rayos Oscuro! - me levante del suelo enseguida y contraataque con un Rayo de Sol. Ambos ataques chocaron y luego explotaron. Gracias a la explosión choque con una roca por completo y caí al suelo nuevamente, era la tercera vez y sinceramente no esperaba soportar una cuarta.

Mire a Darcy en el suelo intentando levantarse algo débil. Apreté los puños y me levante. Mis piernas temblaban un poco y apenas me podía mantener en pie.

- estoy harta de ti - golpeé el suelo con mi pie derecho mientras miraba a Darcy enojada - ¿por qué siempre me atacas a mí?

- porque tú eres luz y yo soy oscuridad, es una guerra eterna - dijo Darcy seria.

- pero la Luz y la Oscuridad se necesitan la una a la otra - dije frunciendo el ceño - sin una la otra no es nada, no tenemos porque estar en guerra

- sigue pensando así que no llegaras a ningún lado - dijo Darcy despreocupada mientras creaba una esfera negra en una mano - guerra es guerra

- tantas personas en el mundo y me toco a mi - me queje de malas. El ataque de Darcy se dirigió a mí velozmente, di un batir de alas y me eleve antes de ser golpeada por la esfera. Desde arriba cree una esfera también y la lancé contra Darcy dando justo en el blanco. La verdad es que no estaba poniendo mucho empeño ahora pues ya me tenía harta esta batalla. Darcy me frunció el ceño y se elevo hasta llegar a mi altura manteniendo una distancia de diez metros.

Apreté los puños y lancé una Luna Creciente contra ella, la golpeó la primera vez derribandola y la segunda la golpeo cuando ya había caído al suelo. Sonreí un poco descendí desde arriba para mantener una distancia de centímetros sin tocar el suelo.

- ¿ya te rindes? - pregunte sonriendo despreocupada mientras colocaba ambas manos en mis caderas.

Darcy no respondió. De la nada hizo aparecer un bo de metal con unos rayos morados oscuros rodeándolo por completo, como si fuese electricidad.

- eso es nuevo - dije sorprendida.

Darcy sonrió y se me acerco a toda velocidad con el bo en sus manos y me golpeo en el vientre empujándome lejos del campo de batalla en que estábamos. Caí al suelo rodando varios metros hasta detenerme por una pared. Con mucho esfuerzo me intente levantar pero no podía, mis brazos y piernas temblaban demasiado y apenas si podía pararme en cuatro.

- no necesitaba eso - dije apenas. Mire enfrente y no vi a Darcy. Preocupada me levante como pude y la busque con la mirada pero ni así la pude encontrar. Darcy había desaparecido de donde estaba. No muy a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de Bloom. Me di la vuelta lentamente y la vi acercándose junto con las demás.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom preocupada - te vimos rodar por todo el suelo, ¿qué paso?

- qué barrieron el suelo conmigo - dije de malas para luego dar un suspiro pesado - me pregunto en donde esta

- es mejor volver a Alfea - dijo Bella preocupada.

- y creo que tú debes ir a ver a Ophelia porque ahora si fue malo - me apunto Tecna con un tono autoritario.

- estoy bien - sonreí tranquila - aunque si quiero ir a quitarme la tierra de mi cabello

- bien, lo harás y nosotras averiguaremos mas sobre lo que esta pasando - dijo Bloom seria.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza y me destransforme para luego caminar con las chicas a Alfea. Todo mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un baño y un descanso, todo me dolía y es culpa de esa bruja. Y pensar que hace unas semanas no tenía de que preocuparme hasta que ella llego.

* * *

.: Tecna :.

Estamos en la sala común todos reunidos. El reciente ataque no había sido algo planeado, mas bien fue improvisado y eso se pudo notar cuando después de usar sus nuevos poderes, las Trix, desaparecieron junto con este hombre al que llamaban Shadow, en otras palabras Sombra. Flora estaba preparando un poco de té y los demás estaban tranquilos sentados en alguna parte de toda la sala.

- juro que mi espalda recibió mas daño - se quejo Stella - aun no puedo creer que barriera el suelo conmigo, yo apenas si pude hacerle daño

- es verdad, nosotras estábamos en las mismas - dijo Musa seria - aunque no al punto de barrer el suelo

- me ataco con un bo - hizo una mueca Stella - eso no es justo

- dime cuando son justas para pelear - pedí saber. Stella me miro con una mueca y luego suspiro entendiendo mi punto.

- ¿saben? ahora quiero un baño de burbujas - dijo Musa frotándose los brazos - quiero quitarme la sensación de tener a Stormy sobre mi atacándome con todo lo que la rodeaba

- ¿podemos olvidar eso? - pregunte suspirando - no puedo creer que nos dieran una paliza

- chicas - nos miro Bloom seria - algo esta mal aquí, no eran tan fuertes y algo me dice que ese hombre les dio los nuevos poderes, así como Darkar, Valtor y Athan se los dieron alguna vez

- bien, ahora tenemos mas problemas que antes - dijo Stella de malas - que dilema, a quien a atacar primero

- creo, Stella, que ese no es el dilema ni el problema ahora - escuche a Flora. Me gire a la derecha y la vi acercarse con una bandeja que contenía varias tazas, una tetera y algunos bocadillos - el problema ahora es saber a ciencia cierta a que clase de enemigos nos estamos enfrentando

- las Trix - dijo Stella despreocupada - ese es nuestro enemigo de siempre, ya las hemos derrotado miles de veces así que, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser ahora?

- podrían barrer el suelo contigo de nuevo - se rió Bloom para intentar aligerar el ambiente serio que había. Stella le dio una mirada de muerte y Bloom se tensó un poco.

Mire a Bella y a Emily que estaban sentadas en silencio, junto a ellas estaban los demás, y pude notar que Rose estaba igual de callada y tensa que ambas. Torcí los labios recordando que ambas parecían tener algo de miedo de este enemigo al que desconocemos aun.

- Bella, Emily, Rose - ambas me miraron preocupadas - ¿están bien?

- si - dijeron las tres apenas audible y al unisonó. Las mire preocupada y luego suspire.

- ¿ustedes... saben algo que nos pueda ayudar contra la Dama Oscura? - pregunte intrigada - ¿cómo por ejemplo quien es este hombre?

- es un aliado de la Dama Oscura - dijo Rose nerviosa.

- ¿tiene un aliado? - pregunte curiosa.

- uno muy fiel - dijo Bella.

- yo lo odio - dijo Melody abrazando a Henry - da miedo, no lo conocemos pero si da miedo

- ¿cómo que no lo conocen? - pregunto Bloom confundida - Rose acaba de decir algo sobre él

- es decir, nosotras tres lo conocemos pero los demás no - dijo Emily nerviosa - verán, cuando eramos mas chicas este hombre se nos apareció una tarde. Buscaba a la madre de Bella y digamos que nos tomo a nosotras tres para poder hacer que Bloom fuera a buscarnos, hubo una batalla, Bloom casi pierde la vida y nosotras apenas logramos salir de ahí pero con miedo

- eso suena mal - dijo Layla preocupada - ¿qué edad tenían?

- Rose y yo seis, Emily siete - respondió Bella - es difícil olvidarlo ya que él es un demonio, solo eso, no conocemos mucho sobre su poder solo que es inmenso

- esto cada vez se pone mas oscuro - comentó Stella - no entiendo, buscaba a Bloom y se las llevo a las tres

- como un secuestro - dijo Henry - no recuerdo mucho sobre ese día, solo que mamá estaba a punto de colapsar, creo que algo sucedió antes de eso, es algo que no se puede olvidar

- lo que me faltaba - dijo Stella rodando los ojos - colapsar por un secuestro

Rodé los ojos y mire a Bloom que estaba pensativa pero no decía nada de nada. Di un suspiro y mire a los chicos de nuevo - creo que es mejor descansar

- nuestros padres les enviaron algo importante - dijo Tanya de la nada mientras nos miraba preocupada.

- Tanya - la regaño Rose - ahora no

- pero... - dijo ella con una mueca preocupada - creo que es lo mejor

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte curiosa.

- no es nada - dijo David fríamente, típico de Riven - creo que tienes razón, es mejor descansar

- bien - asentí extrañada.

Había vuelto a mi habitación para poder dormir pero lo cierto es que no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche, para cuando había mirado mi reloj pude notar que ya era pasada la media noche. Me senté en la cama y mire la cama en la que anteriormente dormía Musa, ella ahora compartía cuarto con Layla lo que me dejaba sola. Di un suspiro pesado y salí de mi habitación para poder ir a la sala común.

Al entrar allí vi a alguien mas sentada en uno de los sillón, tenía un celular en sus manos pues se le iluminaba el rostro pero como estaba detrás de mí no podía saber quien era. Di un suspiro y camine hasta pararme a su lado lentamente. Ella no había notado que estaba su lado así que tranquilamente mire la pantalla de su celular. Fruncí el ceño al ver que parecía una investigación en internet.

- ¿qué haces? - pregunte.

Ella cerro la ventana abierta enseguida y me miro asustada; era Stella. La mire confundida y ella a mí nerviosa y asustada.

- Tecna - murmuro - ¿qué haces despierta?

- no podía dormir, considerando lo ocurrido hoy - dije nerviosa.

- ya veo - trago saliva - yo solo venía por una mejor señal, iré a dormir

- esta bien - dije extrañada. Stella se levanto del sofá y se fue a su habitación. Yo la miraba confundida y extrañada, mire el sofá en donde había estado sentada anteriormente y pude notar un libro de hechizos, lo tome en mis manos y luego lo deje en una mesa - parece que oculta algo importante

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estaba en la biblioteca junto con Flora buscando algo de información sobre Shadow. La verdad es que cada vez que obtenía una respuesta tenía una pregunta. Así no podía vivir. Apenas nos habíamos enterado sobre la Dama Oscura, quien era y teníamos una idea de como vencerla pero no era nada concreto pues nos quedamos a la mitad de la explicación.

- Bloom, mira esto - me mostró una pagina Flora. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver que hablaba sobre la Dama Oscura.

- es sobre la Dama Oscura - dije mientras Flora asentía.

- mira lo que dice el último párrafo - dijo Flora nerviosa.

Mire el párrafo y lo leí por completo. Explicaba sobre como vencerla. Tal parece que el espíritu de la Dama Oscura se encierra en los brazaletes que ella tiene, ambos brazaletes tienen nombre; la gema de la maldad y la gema del miedo.

- parece que hay que encerrarla en esas gemas - dije tranquila - suena fácil

- Bloom, sigue leyendo - dijo Flora preocupada.

Mire el libro y abrí los ojos como plato. Ahí no solo explicaba que había que encerrarla sino que explicaba que se debía usar esa espada, la Espada de la Verdad la cual pertenecía a Stella ya que venía del futuro. Explicaba con lujo y detalle lo que era pagar una vida por otra, decía que era cuando una persona daba su vida con la espada para poder salvar otra.

- eso quiere decir... - dije nerviosa.

- Bloom, Faragonda no explico el todo por el todo, solo dijo algunas cosas - dijo Flora mirándome preocupada - dice que debe de clavarse la espada y usar esa espada para encerrar a la Dama Oscura, esa persona es Stella y ella podría perder la vida

- tiene que haber otra forma - dije nerviosa.

- ¿crees que Stella lo sepa? - pregunto Flora.

- no - negué con la cabeza seria - hablaremos con Faragonda primero

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Mire a Stella preocupado, ella tenía su mano izquierda en su cabeza mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, parecía que le dolía. Coloque una mano en su hombro y le di una mirada preocupado

- hey, ¿estás bien? - pregunte mirando a Stella preocupado.

- si - abrió los ojos lentamente - solo intentaba recordar algo

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunte curioso.

- un sueño, o una pesadilla - dijo ella confundida - aun no estoy segura

- ¿y de que trataba? - pregunte intrigado - algo debes de recordar

- no lo recuerdo con claridad - negó con la cabeza ella - solo se... que Emily estaba ahí, nada mas que eso

- tal vez sea algo bueno - sonreí un poco para calmarla.

- no me parecía eso - me miro preocupada - tal vez si era algo malo

- creo que deberías olvidarlo por ahora - dije sonriendo un poco mas - no te sirve de nada preocuparte por algo que no sabes, además, creo que hay problemas mas importantes

- tienes razón - dijo asintiendo. Me sonrió un poco y luego saco su celular del bolsillo - tengo un mensaje de Bloom, dice que hay que ir a la oficina de Faragonda enseguida

- eso no me suena bien - dije preocupado - vamos

- si - asintió ella.

Nos encontrabamos en el comedor y de ahí nos fuimos directo a la oficina de Faragonda. La verdad es que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que podía estar sucediendo para que Bloom pidiera ir así que me fui con la duda en la cabeza. Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Faragonda pude ver que todos estaban dentro y esperándonos.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte preocupado.

- bien chicos, dado los últimos acontecimientos es mejor que sepan ahora la verdad de todo - dijo Faragonda seria - la Dama Oscura es un enemigo poderoso, aun no se sabe como consiguió sus poderes o hija de quien es, para al menos saber si es por herencia, solo sabemos que es un peligro. Existe una manera de detenerla y es con la Espada de la Verdad, que actualmente la que tenemos proviene del futuro y vendría perteneciendo a Stella. La cosa es... también tienen que saber algo importante sobre la espada - nos miro Faragonda seria - y esto, me temo que te puede asustar a Stella

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Stella confundida.

- verás, sabemos que para vencer a la Dama Oscura la persona a la que ella estaba controlando es quien debe detenerla, pero en este caso tú lo haz de hacer - dijo Faragonda - como la espada viene del futuro y te pertenece tú deberás vencerla

- eso suena mal - hizo una mueca ella - pero no asusta

- verás tienes que clavarte la espada y luego clavársela a ella - dijo Faragonda mirando seria a Stella. Mire a Stella perplejo, ella estaba peor ya que se le habían ido los colores del rostro. Trague saliva. ¿Clavarse una espada? eso sería un suicidio, yo no quería perder a mi chica por esto.

- Stella... - la zarandeé pero ella parecía estar en shock.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo. Lo siento mucho la espera, pero es horrible las clases y las pruebas, sorry. Quisiera que supieran que Empezar de Nuevo va a tardar mas en actualizarse ya que estoy en blanco puesto que es el capítulo final, solo les puedo decir que espero poder subirlo pronto.

**Próximamente: La Semilla Oscura**

esto es una locura, ¿yo? ¿clavarme una espada? - pregunto Stella preocupada.

¿cómo esta la semilla? - pregunto la Dama Oscura.

esta floreciendo, pronto podremos usarla - sonrió Akane.

¿en que piensas? - pregunto Stella mirando a Brandon.

no quiero perderte - la miro él preocupado.

¿te sientes bien? - pregunto Bloom preocupada por su amiga - ¿Stella?

se siente una fuerte energía oscura provenir de ella - dijo Avalon serio - hay que hacer algo pronto

tiene fiebre nuevamente - dijo Flora alarmada - Dios, esta muy alta

esta en la enfermería, algo esta mal en ella, Faragonda dice que no es una simple fiebre - dijo Musa.

ahora, Stella, eres mía - sonrió Akane mirando la esfera de cristal.

¡MAMÁ! - grito Emily asustada.

~ Comentarios:

- star 123: no me acuerdo que idea askjsjk no te preocupes que no estoy enojada. Suena bien lo del capítulo especial, tomare esa idea para usarla en unos capítulos mas adelante. El link no estaba completo :c debes colocar espacios después de un guión, un slash, un punto, etc. separando las cosas así se vera completo

- tamaye199: mm... Stella pierde la memoria, suena bien, la considerare también.

- MiraNda: Nuevo enemigo... malo, muy, muy malo askjsakj Lo cierto es que si, a pesar de todo, igual ella se preocupa por Henry y Emily y viceversa.

- MVVA: Pueden ser molestas las pesadillas y la fiebre pero la cosa es que será importante esto para el siguiente capítulo. Las Trix están devuelta para hacer el mal

- fanwc: Entendido y anotado, también lo considerare

Bueno eso es todo, todito por hoy. Siento mucho la tardanza de este fics y mas aun sobre el otro pero ya ven que es el último capítulo y aun tengo ideas que me faltan y para poder terminarlo. Espero que este les haya gustado y seguiremos el próx. fin de semana.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	8. Chapter 8: La Semilla Oscura

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 8:

La Semilla Oscura

.: Stella :.

Abrí los ojos estupefacta, no podía creer esto. Clavar una espada en mi cuerpo, ni en un loco sueño sucedería. Eso podría matarme enseguida ¿no? Trague saliva nerviosa y sentí que Brandon me zarandeaba preocupado. Lo mire y luego a Faragonda.

- esto es una locura, ¿yo? ¿clavarme una espada? - pregunte preocupada y nerviosa - debe ser una broma, o tal vez estoy soñando una de las tantas pesadillas que he tenido últimamente - dije alterada - si, es eso, una pesadilla, tengo que despertar, voy a despertar...

- Stella tranquila - me tomo de los hombros Brandon - no estás soñando así que calmante un poco

- ¿cómo quieres que me calme después de esto? - pregunte enojada y alterada pero sin gritar - Brandon...

- tranquila - guardo la calma Brandon aunque yo podría decir que él estaba igual de molesto que yo por lo que ha dicho Faragonda. Lo mire nerviosa y respire hondo para calmarme, luego solo busque un poco de protección en sus brazos ya que estaba asustada por esto. Él no dijo nada, solo me abrazo con fuerza como si realmente entendiera que era lo que necesitaba.

- lo siento - murmure apenas.

- no te preocupes - murmuro él - solo quédate tranquila, nada te va a suceder, no dejaré que algo así te suceda...

Sonreí un poco al saber que Brandon cumpliría con su palabra así tuviera que enfrentarse a Faragonda y a cualquier otro a menos que sea yo claro, no se que haría él. Me separe de Brandon y mire a Faragonda preocupada y nerviosa, ella me miro tranquila y luego suspiro.

- realmente no quería que lo supieras - dijo tranquila - pero al parecer Bloom y Flora lo han descubierto y han venido buscando respuestas a esto, no me quedo de otra que decirles a todos la verdad

- no me tranquiliza - dije nerviosa.

- lo se - me miro seria - verás, no tenemos los detalles, solo sabemos que esta espada es tuya, conocemos el método para detener a la Dama Oscura y sabemos que la has usado en el futuro de la misma forma que debes usarla ahora... croe que los detalles los podrían tener Emily y Henry aunque no estoy del todo segura ya que no creo que sus padres o alguien mas les haya contado algo como eso

- sigo sin estar tranquila - dije mirando a Faragonda - creo que debo irme para... estar en donde sea menos aquí

- iré contigo - me tomo de la mano Brandon. Salí de la oficina de Faragonda nerviosa y fui al dormitorio, luego entre en mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama de espaldas con los ojos cerrados. Sentí un peso sobre mi y abrí mis ojos para poder ver a Brandon sobre mi mirándome con una sonrisa.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte colocando una mano en su mejilla.

- ¿tienes miedo? - pregunto tranquilo.

- si - admití asintiendo con la cabeza - bastante aunque también estoy algo confundida

- ¿qué piensas hacer? - pregunto él curioso - ¿sabes que yo nunca dejaría que hicieras algo como eso verdad?

- por supuesto que si Brandon y realmente aprecio eso - dije sonriendo un poco - gracias por todo, eres el mejor de todos

- yo no quiero perderte, por favor no lo hagas - me miro con suplica - por favor, tiene que haber otra salida

- realmente espero que la haya - dije mirando a Brandon un poco preocupada.

- hey Stella escuche que... - mire a la entrada de mi habitación y vi a Emily mirándome fijamente. Brandon se quito de encima y se sentó en la cama, di un suspiro pesado y luego me senté también - lo siento

- no, esta bien - dije tranquila - ¿qué paso?

- escuche que estabas aquí así que vine enseguida - me miro tranquila - ¿te sientes bien?

- si - asentí tranquila - gracias por preocuparte pero enserio estoy bien

- genial - me sonrió animada - por cierto, hay algo que quería decirte

- ¿qué cosa? - la mire curiosa.

- gracias por lo de ayer - me sonrió algo sonrojada. Sonreí tranquila y mire a Brandon que me sonreía también.

- no hay de que - dije sonriendo.

- ¿dónde esta Henry? - pregunto Brandon mirando a Emily.

- salió con los demás, iban a la oficina de Faragonda - respondió ella tranquila.

- creo que necesito un descanso, muchas cosas han pasado y siento que un peso grande esta cayendo sobre mi - dije colocando una mano en mi frente, cerrando los ojos y dejándome caer de nuevo de espaldas a la cama.

- esta bien - dijo Brandon con un tono suave, luego sentí sus labios en mi mejilla - te vendré a ver mas tarde

Sonreí un poco y comencé a relajarme para poder dormir tranquila. Solo quería paz y tranquilidad pero algo me decía que no lo iba a tener. Apreté mis parpados con fuerza tras sentir una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, principalmente proveniente de mi pecho, no era una sensación buena que digamos.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Mientras en Alfea se vivía una situación diferente a lo normal en otro lugar se encontraba el enemigo planeando su siguiente movimiento. La Dama Oscura se encontraba en una habitación negra, con poca luz y aquella luz proveniente de velas. Akane entro tranquilamente tras ser llamada por la misma Diosa del Mal, la hechicera ya tenía una idea de que podría querer la Dama Oscura.

- nuevamente he respondido a tus llamados - dijo tranquilamente Akane - he imagino que es lo que quieres saber

- ¿cómo esta la semilla? - pregunto la Dama Oscura seria.

- esta floreciendo, pronto podremos usarla - sonrió Akane - ella no tiene ni idea de que es lo que se esconde en su interior, aunque podría decirse que tal vez empiece a notar que hay algo extraño

- debes tener cuidado con los profesores y la directora - dijo la Dama Oscura - ellos podrían darse cuenta en cuando esta semilla empiece a causar efecto

- no hay peor efecto que la muerte - dijo Akane tranquila - esta semilla oscura comenzara a florecer en el interior de Stella y mientras mas tiempo pase allí mas tiempo la consumirá hasta matarla a menos, claro, que usted se interponga y aproveche esta energía maligna para hacer que Stella cambie de luz a oscuridad, lo cual no estaría mal pro mas preferible sería acabar con ella enseguida

- una sabia decisión que aun hay que pensar - dijo la Dama Oscura tranquila mientras cerraba suavemente los ojos - solo encárgate de la semilla, ella comenzara a tener los efectos pronto

- la fiebre alta es un gran efecto, mas aun si viene con pesadillas que harán que ella misma se desee la muerte con tal de acabar con esas pesadillas y el sufrimiento - sonrió Akane - pero el mas grande lo vivirá en minutos cuando experimente lo que es estar al borde de la muerte sin que ella supiera el porque

- entonces... ella es mía - sonrió la Dama Oscura.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

La reunión en la oficina de Faragonda había terminado hace un buen rato, ahora ella misma estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela inspeccionando que nada fuera de lo normal estuviera sucediendo. Para ella todo estaba tranquilo, al menos en esos segundos ya que todo cambio al sentir aquella sensación de oscuridad, miedo y peligro cerca.

Frunció el ceño y miro a su alrededor buscando la causa de ese sentimiento, no pudo encontrar nada. Intento ignorarla pero cada vez parecía hacerse mas fuerte, pronto abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de quien provenía esa energía. Decidía comenzó a caminar en dirección al dormitorio de aquel grupo de hadas tan conocido en la escuela, las Winx.

- ¡Directora Faragonda! - escucho que la llamaron. Se detuvo y dio la vuelta para ver al profesor Avalon correr a ella a toda velocidad. Se veía agitado, sorprendido y horrorizado. Faragonda pudo imaginar que él mismo sintió lo mismo que ella y venía a advertirle lo que ya sabía o sus sospechas.

- profesor Avalon - dijo simplemente - ¿qué sucede? - intento disimular que ya tenía una idea de lo que sucedía.

- he pasado por el dormitorio de las Winx, estaba camino al comedor cuando algo sucedió - la miro serio - una energía provenía de allí, lo cierto es que era negativa y enseguida me preocupo, no es difícil saber de quien provenía

- Stella... - murmuro Faragonda.

- así es, se siente una fuerte energía oscura provenir de ella - dijo Avalon serio - hay que hacer algo pronto, esto podría ser malo tanto como para ella como para nosotros, no sabemos que pueda suceder con esta energía negra

- me pregunto... - intento decir algo Faragonda pero se detuvo a media oración. Avalon la miro serio entendiendo cual era la duda de ella, sabía que era la misma que él tenía. Ambos se miraron entre si al sentir que la energía se volvió mas fuerte y enseguida se echaron a correr en dirección de el dormitorio. Algo había sucedido.

En el dormitorio las chicas del Winx Club se encontraban en la habitación de Stella mirando a su amiga preocupada. Una fiebre terriblemente alta estaba encima de ella, tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía dolor, un fuerte ardor en su pecho y gemidos de dolor provocados por el se escuchaban en la habitación. Las chicas no sabían que hacer, temor en sus rostros, algo estaba sucediendo y esta vez era mas que obvio que no era una simple fiebre como las anteriores.

- ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto con algo de temor Bloom al ver a su amiga. Ella no respondió cosa que asusto un poco a Bloom - ¿Stella?

- tiene fiebre nuevamente - dijo Flora alarmada - Dios, esta muy alta

- Flora no es una simple fiebre - dijo Tecna preocupada - creo que hay mas

- hay que llevarla con Ophelia enseguida - demando Layla preocupada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, Avalon tenía una mano en ella y detrás de él estaba Faragonda ambos mirando asustados a Stella. Una corriente de aire golpeo a ambos en la cara y luego la energía proveniente de Stella los hizo entrar en un estado de horror y temor. Faragonda mando a Avalon llevar a la joven enseguida a la enfermería, pidió a las Winx avisar a las hadas de Alfea que todas permanecieran en sus habitaciones hasta que ella de la orden de poder salir, también si era posible llamar a los Especialistas y luego que todos se reunieran en la enfermería.

- ¡Chico! - grito Musa seguida de Layla mientras ambas chicas corrían a sus amigos a toda velocidad. Todos las miraron preocupados por no saber que sucedía pero al ver el rostro asustado de ambas podían intuir que no era nada bueno.

- ¿qué ha pasado? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

- es Stella - dijo Layla asustada llamando la atención de todos, en especial de cierto castaño.

- esta en la enfermería, algo esta mal en ella, Faragonda dice que no es una simple fiebre - dijo Musa con temor - creo que algo malo puede sucederle, Bloom y las demás están con ella, tienen que ir

Todos se pusieron en marcha a la enfermería rápidamente sin perder tiempo. El corazón de Brandon latía con mas fuerza que antes y apenas podía contener el aliento. El solo pensar que algo le podría suceder a Stella lo tenía al borde de un colapso, ya bastante había tenido con Athan, los últimos acontecimientos y sobre todo con lo que les dijo Faragonda esta mañana.

Entraron en la enfermería y vieron a Ophelia moverse con rapidez, Faragonda miraba a Stella preocupada mientras pasaba una mano por todo el cuerpo de la chica a cierta distancia examinando algo. Un semblante serio se apodero de su rostro al haber acabado.

- ¿qué ha sucedido? - pregunto Brandon preocupado, por no decir asustado, e intentando calmarse un poco.

- nada bueno - dijo Faragonda rompiéndolo en mil pedazos - hay una semilla oscura dentro de ella

- ¿una semilla oscura? - preguntaron todos al unisonó confundidos.

- es una semilla muy peligrosa - aclaro Avalon serio - solo ciertas personas pueden usar este tipo de poder a través de un ataque. La semilla comienza a florecer en el interior de esa persona provocando un poco de sufrimiento en ella, algunas pesadillas que podrían significar algo malo para ella y sufrimiento si se cumpliera, una fiebre demasiado alta que no la dejará tranquila, entre otros. Todo esto sucede mientras esta semilla florece, y cuando ya ha florecido, es decir, ha esparcido toda la energía oscura por el cuerpo de esa persona, desde adentro, es capas de llevarla a la muerte sin que ella sepa como sucedió

Los rostros horrorizados de las chicas y de los chicos no se hizo esperar. Cada uno trago saliva nervioso y miro a Faragonda esperando que lo que Avalon dijera fuera mentira pero la seriedad en el rostro de la directora les hacía saber que no mentía.

- debe... debe de haber algo... para evitarlo - hablo Bloom asustada.

Tanto Faragonda como Ophelia como Avalon negaron con la cabeza. Todos los miraron sorprendidos y sintieron romperse en miles de pedazos. Las chicas apenas se podían mantener en pie, aunque sus piernas temblaban y gritaban por hacer que las chicas se dejaran caer de rodillas, los chicos, algo mas tranquilos, no podían salir de su sorpresa y mucho menos decir algo.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los hijos de las Winx. Ellos entraron preocupados y rápidamente fueron informados de la situación. Henry y Emily, siendo los mas afectados, se negaron a creer que no había cura.

- debe de haber algo - dijo Emily apretando los puños - ella...

- no estoy muy segura - admitió Faragonda - creo que podría buscar algo pero no se cuanto tiempo quedará

- puedo alentar el proceso pero no se por cuanto tiempo - dijo Ophelia.

- en ese caso nosotras ayudaremos - dijo Bloom después de salir de su estado de shock - no vamos a dejar que algo le suceda

- por supuesto que no - dijo Musa decidida también.

* * *

.: Emily :.

Las chicas estaban en la biblioteca con los chicos, Henry, Ophelia y yo eramos los únicos en la enfermería. Para ambos había sido un golpe bajo, si algo le sucedía a Stella nosotros no podríamos seguir aquí y peor aun, ella es nuestra madre, no podíamos permitir que algo le sucediese siendo que ella miles de veces arriesgo su vida por nosotros.

- la fiebre no baja - dijo Henry preocupado.

Respire hondo y luego suspire pesadamente mirando a Stella preocupada - ¿crees... que puedan encontrar algo?

- no lo se - negó con la cabeza - pero eso espero

- yo también - dije preocupada.

Me mordí el labio inferior preocupada al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Stella, realmente estaba pasando un mal momento y si no hacemos algo la íbamos a perder, no quería perderla. Henry estaba a mi lado mirándola preocupado, sus manos temblaban y se notaba que podría colapsar por el miedo que sentía en ese momento, lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa esperando tranquilizarlo pero él me miro nervioso aun.

- hice esto - se nos acerco Ophelia - un remedio de hiervas, esto servirá por ahora

- gracias - dije apenas audible. Mire a Stella nuevamente y note que una extraña aura rosada rodeándola por todo el cuerpo. Trague saliva y mire a Ophelia nerviosa.

- tranquila - me miro sonriendo un poco - va a estar bien

Asentí lentamente. Di un suspiro intentando calmarme un poco mientras me decía a mi misma que todo iba a salir bien, Stella iba a estar bien y ya mañana probablemente se este quejando de las bromas que le hacía o estaría arrastrando a las chicas al centro comercial.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

_Un nuevo sol estaba brillando en el cielo, no era un sol dorado como el de siempre, era un sol oscuro que consigo traía inquietud en el reino de Solaria. Algo estaba sucediendo tras las puertas del castillo hacia dentro. El rey y la reina de Solaria se encontraban a media pelea como de costumbre sin embargo había algo nuevo en esta pelea; algo que no solo podía ser malo, era algo que preocupaba demasiado a los siervos del castillo, a las ama de llaves y a todos los guardias._

_Los gritos de Selene cada vez se hacían mas fuertes, resonaban por todos lados en la sala del trono. El Rey de Solaria aun se mantenía firme en la pelea, sin embargo había decidido mantener silencio luego de oír las dolorosas palabras que salieron de la boca de Selene. Estaba sorprendido por dentro mientras que por fuera su expresión era seria. _

_Las personas que pasaban cerca los miraban sorprendidos, sus ojos salían de su órbita. La reina le estaba pidiendo el divorcio. Las palabras parecían resonar en la sala del trono, un silencio profundo y sepulcral era presente. _

_Ambos se miraron fijamente por uno segundos y luego ella giro sobre sus talones con calma para poder marcharse. No camino mas de dos pasos cuando se detuvo en seco sorprendida al ver allí a su hija de ocho años mirándola asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos. La pequeña no le dio oportunidad de hacer o decir nada ya que salió corriendo de donde se encontraba._

_La mirada preocupada en ambos no se hizo esperar. Si había algo peor que pelear para ellos era que su propia hija los viera peleando. No les gustaba que ella presenciara las peles, odiaban verla sufrir de tal manera pero no pudieron hacer nada puesto que se había encerrado en su habitación mientras las lagrimas corrían a mares._

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Tome la mano de Stella preocupado y le besé el dorso. Estaba muy preocupado por ella. Faragonda y las chicas aun intentaban buscar una cura pero aun no habían encontrado nada, los chicos estaban ayudado y yo no podía concentrarme en nada mas que no sea Stella así que me tuve que venir a la enfermería.

- Brandon... - escuche a Henry. Gire mi cabeza y mire a Henry junto a Emily que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado - ¿ella va a estar bien verdad?

Sonreí un poco y asentí lentamente - por supuesto que si...

Henry no dijo nada, miro a Stella y luego hablo con un tono apenas audible - se ve que esta sufriendo... quisiera que esto no estuviera sucediendo

Mire a Henry y sonreí - ella estará bien - dije con seguridad - conozco a Stella y se que así sera

- gracias - me miro con una simple y sincera sonrisa.

Volví a mirar a Stella y la mire preocupado. Yo esperaba y confiaba en que Stella estaría bien sin embargo sentía una opresión en mi pecho y no entendía el porque, todo lo que esperaba era que no se relacionasen.

- creo que es mejor llevar a Emily a su habitación, ¿no crees? - sonreí un poco.

- despertarla sería un pasaje a la muerte - suspiro preocupado Henry - mejor déjala ahí, seguro no molestara mucho

Me reí entre dientes nervioso y asentí con la cabeza. Mire a Stella con una sonrisa y luego la besé en la frente esperando que luego despertara mucho mejor, aunque esa expresión de dolor en su rostro era molesta para mí, no me gustaba verla así.

- Stella... - susurre mirándola preocupado.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

En una habitación oscura, apenas iluminada por unas velas, se encontraba la Dama Oscura mirando una esfera de cristal sobre un cojín en un pedestal. Una sonrisa estaba en sus labios mientras la imagen de la esfera de cristal se hacía mas clara.

- ahora, Stella, eres mía - sonrió Akane mirando la esfera de cristal.

En la imagen de la esfera se podía ver claramente a la joven en una camilla con una mueca de dolor dibujada en su rostro. Un humo morado cubrió toda la esfera y dejo ver otra imagen, esta vez se podía ver a una pareja pelear a gritos.

- mmm... - los miro fijamente la Dama Oscura - ¿quiénes son?

- sus padres - se escucho una voz masculina detrás de ella. La Dama Oscura volteó a ver a Athan y lo miro fijamente tranquila, luego volvió a la esfera - ¿sabes? ellos están divorciados desde hace mucho y cada vez que se ven pelean. A Stella le molesta ver a sus padres así y aun le duele el divorcio, en otras palabras una oportunidad para nosotros...

- no lo necesito - dijo despreocupada - no pienso hacer nada, lo único que haré es quedarme aquí a observar como el miedo la come viva hasta matarla

- deberías tener un plan b - dijo mirándola serio - es lo mejor

- no para mi - cerró los ojos suavemente. Athan la miro de reojo y luego desapareció de la habitación. Cuando la Dama Oscura abrió sus ojos údo notar que la imagen había cambiado. Esta vez se encontraba con una joven de cabello largo castaño, ojos color ámbar y de estatura mediana. Frunció el ceño al reconocer a la joven pero algo mas la hizo extrañarse. Athan estaba tras ella sosteniéndola con fuerza, como si quisiera evitar que se escapara. La joven tenía una cinta en la boca y las manos atadas tras la espalda.

- ¿qué es esto? - se pregunto sin quitar ojo de la imagen. Torció los labios unos minutos pensativa y luego sonrió al darse cuenta del significado de aquello - ya veo... tienes miedo a que algo le suceda a la chica

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Trague saliva preocupada al no encontrar nada los libros, no había nada que pudiera ayudar a Stella. Deje el libro a un lado y luego tamborilee las uñas en la mesa nerviosa. Nada de nada había encontrado, ni una pista, ni una idea, ni siquiera algo que pudiera decirme mas sobre este problema.

- no hay que rendirse Bloom - dijo Flora con una pequeña sonrisa - vamos a encontrar algo

- no me he rendido - dije con seguridad - es solo que estoy pensando - mire la estantería con los libros - que tal vez estamos investigando en el lugar equivocado

- ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto Tecna intrigada.

- a que tal vez deberíamos ir al archivo mágico de Alfea - la mire seria - ahí probablemente encontremos algo

- no es mala idea - dijo Musa asintiendo - de hecho es muy buena

- bien, vamos allá - dijo Layla decidida - hay que hacer todo por Stella

Asentí con la cabeza y junto a las chicas fuimos a buscar información en el archivo mágico de Alfea. Apreté los puños con fuerza mientras caminaba. Necesitaba con toda la urgencia del mundo encontrar algo de información sobre esto, algo que me ayude con el problema de Stella y confiaba en que habría algo allí.

- pero si son ustedes - sonrió Concorda al vernos entrar - supongo que han venido por información sobre la semilla maligna

- ¿cómo sabes eso? - pregunto Flora sorprendida.

- es un secreto a voces - sonrió tranquila - hemos adelantado su búsqueda, aquí en este libro - nos mostró un gran libro - encontraran lo que buscan

- muchas gracias Concorda - tome el libro en mis manos.

- bien, vamos a salvar a Stella - dijo Tecna apretando el puño con una sonrisa. Salimos del archivo mágico y vimos a Faragonda correr junto a Avalon en dirección de la enfermería, podía escuchar gritos sobre algo, no era muy claro pero si pude entender la palabra _empeorando._ Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y el libro cayo al suelo. Junto a las chicas salimos corriendo a la enfermería sin preocuparnos del libro.

- ¡Stella! - entre en la enfermería y lo primero que vi fue a Faragonda usando algo de magia en Stella, Avalon estaba a su lado del mismo modo. Trague saliva al ver la mirada en shock de Brandon, la sorprendida de Henry y la asustada de Emily.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

- chicas... - nos miro Ophelia sorprendida.

- trae las hiervas - ordeno Faragonda dejando de usar magia. Miro a Stella con el ceño levemente fruncido, su mirada estaba seria y penetrante, parecía enojada.

- enseguida - asintió Ophelia. Mire a Ophelia y pude notar que tomaba varios frascos con la mano temblorosa. Miraba los nombres y los dejaba ahí, derramo algunos pero no se preocupo por ellos hasta tomar uno que tenía una forma de cilindro y lo entrego a Faragonda.

Faragonda tomo el tarro y vertió un liquido verde en la frente de Stella, luego con el dedo indice y del medio comenzó a frotar ese liquido ahí. Mis manos comenzaban a temblar al notar la mirada adolorida de Stella.

- se acabo Stella... - escuche la voz de la Dama Oscura resonar en toda la enfermería. Todos alzamos la vista al techo mientras la risa malévola rebotaba en toda la sala. Mis manos se hicieron puños y enseguida me iba a transformar de no se porque Brandon me tomo del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Trague saliva y mire a Stella preocupada.

Stella empeoraba y ahora si no podríamos evitarlo. El libro estaba tirado en el corredor bastante lejos así que no íbamos a poder traerlo a tiempo, ni siquiera Layla podría. Parecía ser el final de Stella. Se me hacía difícil creer que la Dama Oscura iba a ganar.

- ¡MAMÁ! - mire a Emily y vi que apretaba los puños contra la cama mirando a Stella fijamente. Su frente comenzó a brillar, un color dorado muy fuerte y cegante. Tenía una mano frente a mi rostro mientras mis ojos estaban cerrados, el brillo era demasiado fuerte, no podía abrir mis ojos por mas que lo intentará. Se había vuelto una lucha contra mis parpados. Cuando al fin pude abrirlos, solo pude mantenerlos entre cerrados, aun estaba esa luz proveniente de su frente. Poco a poco iba disminuyendo hasta no haber nada.

- Emily... - dijo Henry sorprendido y nervioso.

- lo- lo sien- to... - dijo entre cortes Emily. Note que la mirada de Emily se notaba algo triste y en su frente había un dibujo, una marca, parecía ser una estrella. La marca se desapareció y algo note, una lagrima en sus ojos.

- miren - dijo Flora sorprendida.

Mire a Stella y pude notar que la mueca de dolor iba desapareciendo, los puños de Stella se relajaban y dejaba de apretarlos, se notaba mas tranquila. Note un brillo negro que salio de Stella y se desapareció en el aire. Faragonda fruncía el ceño pero no decía nada, Avalon y Ophelia estaban serios aunque podía notar cierta expresión de sorprendidos disimulada. Yo estaba estupefacta, ¿qué había sucedido?

- _"me pregunto... - _mire a Emily con el ceño entre fruncido levemente disimulado - ..._¿qué tan fuerte es su poder como para poder hacer eso?"_

Minutos mas tarde Ophelia había revisado a Stella y nos había dado la agradable noticia de que estaba mejor. Una sonrisa aliviada se dibujo en el rostro de todos, en especial de Brandon que había estado al borde de un colapso el pobre. A petición de Faragonda tuvimos que dejar la enfermería, aunque Brandon se negó y se quedo con Stella.

Iba camino a nuestro dormitorio cuando me detuve en un pasillo al escuchar la voz de alguien. Camine hasta una esquina y vi a Emily y a Henry pelear así que me escondí tranquilamente. Henry parecía muy enojado con Emily mientras ella tenía una mirada indescifrable, pero no era de enojo ni nada por el estilo.

- Emily, entiende, hasta no saber porque mamá te pidió eso es mejor que no lo vuelvas a hacer - dijo Henry molesto - basta...

- ¿y qué querías que hiciera? - ahora estaba molesta. Me sorprendí por eso - ¿dejarla ahí como si nada? Henry... ella es nuestra madre

- lo se, pero no lo vuelvas hacer - dijo Henry serio - enserio Em... deja de causar problemas, no eres una niña y si sigues así nos meterás en problemas

Estaba demasiado sorprendida por el tono de voz y actitud con la que hablaba Henry, él parecía que fuera mayor. Emily apretó los puños enojada y respiro hondo para calmarse pero parece no funcionar, miro a Henry de la manera mas enojada que alguien podría dar y luego solo se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada.

Torcí los labios preocupada y luego sentí que alguien rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos. Volteé a ver y vi a Sky sonreírme tranquilo, al parecer estaba feliz. Volví a mirar a Henry y pude notar que me miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, algo serio y molesto. Trague saliva preocupada y luego él hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza ignorándome para luego irse por el mismo camino que Emily.

- ¿qué fue eso? - pregunto Sky sorprendido.

- no tengo ni idea... - dije sorprendida también.

Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio y luego Sky rompió el silencio susurrando algo a mi oído. Lo mire con una sonrisa un poco mas tranquila por lo sucedido anteriormente.

- por cierto... - dije mirándolo a los ojos - ¿por qué tan feliz?

- digamos que estoy feliz porque la mejor amiga de mi novia y la novia de mi mejor amigo esta en mucho mejor estado que antes - sonrió Sky tranquilo - se recuperara en una o dos horas, según escuche

- ya te llego la noticia - sonreí un poco - es bueno que ella este bien

- si, pero al parecer esto nos deja mas incógnitas - dijo Sky serio.

- es verdad - asentí seria también - y esta vez son demasiadas

- bueno, eso ya las verás después con las chicas - dijo Sky sonriendo - ahora iremos a relajarnos a Magix con un helado para olvidar todo lo sucedido por un momento

- me parece una buena idea - asentí sonriendo. Besé a Sky en los labios fugazmente y luego me tomo de la mano para que ambos saliéramos de Alfea tranquilamente.

- _"sin embargo con tantas preguntas en mi mente olvidarme de todo esto por unos segundos será complicado... -_ pensé mientras me subía la moto de Sky - _¿por qué ella quiere deshacerse de Stella? ¿qué tan fuerte era el poder de Emily? ¿qué sucedió entre Emily y Henry? ¿sabrá que escuche todo o pensará que solo lo mire unos segundos después de que Emily se fuera?_

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Mire a Stella con una sonrisa mientras ella me miraba con de pocos amigos, ignore aquella mirada y la besé en los labios. Ella no me había correspondido hasta unos segundos antes de que yo me alejara, el que me correspondiera hizo el besó el beso mas largo. Sentí una de sus manos en mi hombro izquierdo, se notaba algo temblorosa, asustada podría decir. Al cortar el besó pegue mi frente a la de ella y le sonreí un poco, ella también me sonrió un poco.

- tienes que dejar de asustarme así... - murmure minuciosamente. Stella no dijo nada, solo dejo caer su sonrisa y cerró los ojos con fuerza, los apretaba demasiado fuerte - ¿estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza y yo me aleje un poco. Stella abrió sus ojos dejando ver un deje de temor. Abrió la boca y note como sus labios temblaban al no poder decir una sola palabra. La mire preocupado colocando las manos en la cama acorralándola mientras ella me miraba triste.

- lo siento - dijo apenas audible. La mire confundido y entendí a que se refería.

Sonreí un poco y la besé en la frente - esta bien, no te preocupes

Stella sonrió un poco y se acostó en la cama, yo aun la mantenía acorralada y a ella no parecía importarle. Stella se acurruco en la cama acostada de lado, cerró sus ojos suavemente y se mantuvo así unos segundos.

- Brandon... - dijo sin abrir los ojos.

- dime... - la mire con una sonrisa.

- enserio, enserio, quiero dormir - abrió los ojos y me miro algo molesta. Yo sonreí nervioso al recordar que antes del besó ella estaba molesta conmigo por despertarla.

- lo siento - me disculpe alejándome de la cama - vendré a verte mas tarde

Ella no dijo nada. Tenía los ojos cerrados aun. Yo suspire un poco y luego me aleje completamente para caminar hasta la puerta. Toque la perilla de la puerta cuando escuche la dulce voz de Stella pero no volteé a verla.

- Brandon... - dijo dulcemente - Te Amo...

Sonreí un poco y me di la vuelta. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa encantador y tenía sus ojos abiertos un poco, se notaba algo cansada - yo Te Amo... demasiado - dije con sonriendo sinceramente.

Ella cerró los ojos suavemente y se acurruco un poco mas en la cama. Yo salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Quería quedarme a esperar a Stella pero imaginaba que no iba a despertar hasta mañana así que me fui a Fontana Roja en mi moto.

* * *

.: Athan :.

Mire a la Dama Oscura serio, ella estaba tranquila y sin decir nada. Di un suspiro pesado y luego torcí los labios molesto. Ella me miro despreocupado y creo una llama negra en la palma de su mano derecha.

- tenías razón - dijo ella sonriendo mientras miraba el fuego - necesito un plan b

- bien, ahora que no tenemos plan b... - intente decir.

- ¿quién dijo que no? - pregunto ella tranquila.

- ¿tienes un plan b? - pregunto Akane seria.

- si, y esta vez... tendré a otra Winx involucrada - sonrió maliciosamente - se que mi plan no fallara esta vez

- me pregunto cual sera - dijo Akane tranquila.

- ¿quién sera la chica involucrada? - pregunte serio.

- cierta pelirroja - dijo la Dama Oscura sonriendo - de ojos azules

Mire a la Dama Oscura, ¿una pelirroja de ojos azules? si mal no recuerdo ahora tenemos a dos pelirrojas, madre e hija, ¿quién de las dos sera?

* * *

.: Stella :.

Mire el techo y me revolqué en la cama buscando una posición perfecta para dormir y además cómoda pero no encontraba ninguna. Di un suspiro pesado mirando el techo y tome mi celular de la mesa. Mire la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados por unos segundos hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Marque un numero y acerque el teléfono a mi oído.

-_ Princesa, no es que me moleste que me llames pero son las cuatro de la mañana..._ - escuche a Brandon somnoliento.

- lo siento - musite apenas - pero no puedo dormir

- _cuando me fui ya estabas mas que dormida - _rió con sarcasmo - _¿qué sucede?_

- me siento encerrada, además la cama esta incomoda - dije algo molesta - quiero verte

Brandon guardo silencio y luego suspiro - _no puedes salir, tienes que estar en cama_

- lo se - dije pensativa - y me molesta

-_ esta bien, iré a verte pero no quiero que te levantes de la cama_ - dijo él tranquilo.

- ¿no tendrás problemas? - pregunte preocupada.

- _no me importa__ - _dijo Brandon. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

_- _te espero - dije tranquila.

Al cortar la llamada mire el techo nuevamente, por mas de cinco minutos que parecieron veinte. Di un suspiro y me senté en la cama, sabía que no debía levantarme pero aun así no hice caso. Me levante de la cama y me sentí mareada así que me sujete de la mesa, luego de eso salí de la enfermería sin hacer ruido. Mis piernas temblaban un poco pero aun así logre salir de Alfea y esperar a Brandon en la entrada.

Una luz amarilla golpeo en mi rostro y ruido de un motor apagarse llegaba a mis oídos. Las luces se apagaron y vi a Brandon quitarse el casco de la cabeza, me miro sorprendido y algo molesto.

- te dije que no te levantaras - se bajo de la moto y camino hasta mi - ¿por qué me ignoras?

- no lo se - negué con la cabeza.

Brandon me miro sorprendido un poco y luego me miro intrigado. Yo no dije nada, solo me acerque a él sin previo aviso abrazándolo con fuerza mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho. Aun sentía mi cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza, sentía lagrimas correr de mi rostro, sentía miedo. Brandon pareció darse cuenta de esto y me abrazo con fuerza.

- no llores - murmuro con un tono suave y dulce.

No quería hacerlo pero no podía evitarlo, las lagrimas corrían de mis ojos a su propia voluntad, no las podía controlar. Los brazos de Brandon me sujetaron con mas fuerza. Ahí, en esos momentos, es cuando sentía que aunque todo se fuera a caer para mi podía confiar en mi novio. Sentía protección en sus abrazos, también sentía que con cada abrazo él me decía _eres mía, no te preocupes, estoy contigo, siempre estaré contigo, etc_ aun sin usar palabras.

- ¿qué sucede Stella? - pregunto Brandon un poco mas tarde. Estábamos sentados en una banca, yo tenía la cabeza agachada con las manos en mi regazo jugando con ellas nerviosamente. No respondí - Stella... - dijo con un tono suave - mírame... - levante la mirada y lo vi a los ojos - ¿qué te sucede Preciosa?

Pase la lengua por mis labios secos. Brandon me miraba con una expresión suave. Él esperaba una respuesta y yo buscaba una en mi mente.

- pensé... que el tema había quedado en el pasado - murmure algo triste - catorce años con ese maldito sentimiento de miedo y tristeza...

- Stel... - intento decir algo.

- tuve miles de pesadillas mientras esto de la semilla oscura sucedía - dije nerviosa - algunas eran recuerdos de cuando era niña, unos recuerdos que realmente eran una pesadilla, otras una verdadera pesadilla

- imagino que... tus padres - dijo Brandon en un susurro.

- mas que eso - lo mire preocupada - Emily... tú... las chicas... Henry... realmente no quiero que nada les suceda

Brandon me miro fijamente unos segundos y luego sonrió un poco. Acerco su rostro a mí y pegó su frente a la mía con los ojos cerrados.

- se que prometer va a ser difícil para cumplir pero no imposible - dijo con un tono tranquilo - así que no te preocupes mas, tú estás bien y nosotros también... nada va a sucedernos...

Baje la mirada preocupada y luego trague saliva preocupada - quisiera que nada de esto estuviera sucediendo

Sentí los brazos de Brandon sobre mis hombros, luego su pecho contra mi cabeza. Él me había atraído a si mismo. Apreté su polera con una mano y con fuerza. No quería que se alejara.

- esto es real, pero sin duda alguna vamos a salir todos de esta... - murmuro un poco - y verás que nada malo va a sucedernos, así que no tengas miedo Stella, mientras yo este aquí haré todo lo que este a mi alcancé para evitar que algo malo te suceda a ti, a Emily y a Henry

Sonreí un poco y me separe de él - Brandon, eres increíble - dije con un tono bajo - realmente lo eres, gracias por todo y por estar conmigo siempre

- tú sabes que siempre estaré contigo - sonrió Brandon - pero ahora Princesa, tenemos que hacer algo

- ¿qué? - parpadeé un par de veces.

- te llevare devuelta a la enfermería - dijo Brandon sonriendo un poco - aun debes descansar, ¿recuerdas?

- esperaba a que no te acordaras - dije suspirando - no quiero volver, además me siento sola

- lo siento, pero debes volver - me sonriendo un poco - y yo también

- no quiero - suspire - pero bien, lo haré

Me levante de la banca y me abracé a mi misma al sentir una corriente de frío. Brandon me abrazo por los hombros y luego me besó en la mejilla - no te vayas a resfriar - se separo de mi y me entrego su chaqueta color verde, tipo canguro. Mire la chaqueta y sonreí un poco mientras la tomaba.

- gracias - me la puse encima. Me quedaba algo grande, bien, bastante, parecía casi un vestido corto. Mire a Brandon y le sonreí un poco, lo besé en la mejilla y luego camine hasta Alfea para volver a la enfermería. Me pare en la entrada y vi a Brandon subirse a la moto, me saludo con la mano y yo le di un beso al aire, luego de eso él partió y yo entre topandome enseguida con Faragonda.

- ¿estoy en problemas? - pregunte nerviosa ante la mirada molesta de ella.

- vuelve a la enfermería, te hemos dicho que lo mejor es que no te levantes y descanses hasta mañana - me miro molesta. Asentí lentamente y luego camine hasta la enfermería para volver a recostarme en la cama.

Me senté en ella y aspire el aroma de Brandon impregnado en su chaqueta. Un aroma que me fascinaba. No quería quitármela así que me acosté con ella, no pase frío y mucho menos calor, estaba neutra en ese sentido. No tarde en quedarme dormida ya que solo me faltaba hablar con Brandon para poder dormir tranquila y con una sonrisa esta noche.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo esperado. El ambiente se pone tenso con el nuevo plan de la Dama Oscura ¿Bloom o Bella? ¿hay mas en este plan? ¿qué sucede con Emily y Henry? ¿las cosas se pondrán peor?

**Próximamente: Corazón en Dos**

tráeme a la joven - ordeno la Dama Oscura a Athan.

¿Emily que te sucede? - pregunto Bella molesta - casi me golpeas a mi

fue un accidente - se excuso algo molesta Emily.

¿qué sucede aquí? - pregunto Bloom mirando a Henry y a Emily enojados entre si.

Bloom, no deberías meterte donde no te llaman - dijo Emily enojada.

Em... ¿qué sucede contigo? - pregunto Johan preocupado - ¿estás bien?

tus poderes están descontrolados por lo visto - dijo Athan sonriendo.

aléjate de mi Athan - dijo Emily con las manos temblorosas.

ven conmigo Emily, te hará bien estar a nuestro lado un tiempo - sonrió Athan - confía en mi

ella es tu mejor amiga, Bella, creo que deberías hablar con ella - dijo David.

¿¡Estas loca!? - dijo Bella enojada - ¡Emily no puedes irte con Athan!

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: No tienes ni idea de que tan malo es este nuevo enemigo que trabaja para la Dama Oscura jijiji (6) pueden ser mas fuertes, pero tengo una gran idea para vencerlas askjaskj y sobre que esconden los chicos... bueno, eso aun es un secreto

- aleevianney: Shadow es un demonio malo askjaskj sobre el interés que tienes, sorry pero si se va a aclarar será en la historia. Yo no suelto nada cuando es un secreto grande, sorry askjaskjas

- MVVA: Bueno si fue algo aburrido el comentario askjaskjs pero no importa y no te preocupes por nada de eso. Como sea, ¿mágico? no.. exageras en grande askjaskj  


Bueno, eso es todo, oh no, esperen, he subido una imagen a DevianArt. No es una transformación sin embargo es algo que podría ayudarles un poco ;) y si les gusta bueno, publiquen allí en DevianArt sus comentarios askaskjasjkj

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	9. Chapter 9: Corazón en Dos

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 9:

Corazón en Dos

.: Winx Club :.

Un día nuevo había iniciado hace poco, un sol reluciente y brillante iluminaba toda Magix, las nubes pasaban lentamente y el cielo resplandecía de un suave color celeste. Era un día hermoso y tranquilo, en otras palabras perfecto para entrenar el poder de hada de cada una de las chicas.

La batalla entre las Winx y sus hijas estaba dando comienzo, presente contra futuro, era una batalla que iba a dejar una buena impresión ante los ojos de los espectadores. Faragonda miraba a las chicas con una sonrisa analizando cada uno de sus ataques. Había demasiada similitud con los ataques aunque las chicas del futuro tenían una gran ventaja puesto que parecían no tener problemas para predecir y evadir los ataques que las Winx lanzaban. Ciertamente esto dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca de las Winx al no poder atacar a las chicas.

- Bloom, necesitamos un plan b - se acerco Tecna junto a las chicas.

- ese era nuestro plan b - dijo Bloom mirando a Bella que le sonreía con superioridad mientras una mano estaba en su cadera.

- entonces hay que buscar un plan c - dijo Musa - son mucho mas fuerte que nosotras

- creo que necesitamos mas maña que fuerza - dijo Flora con seguridad - ellas no tienen problemas para evadir nuestros ataques, es porque los conocen, nos conocen a nosotras y saben que es lo que tenemos planeado hacer

- genial, ahora son medium - dijo Layla con una mueca.

- creo que entonces hay que evitar que puedan predecir nuestros ataques - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa de Layla.

Rápidamente la pelirroja mayor dio un fuerte batir de alas para acercarse a toda velocidad a Bella quien solo la miraba con una sonrisa despreocupada al tener una idea de lo que la mujer tenía planeado hacer. Bloom sonrió al notar la confianza de Bella y sin que ella pudiera predecir lo que haría se movio en otra dirección y ataco a Tanya que estaba con la guardia baja.

Las Winx miraron a Bloom y entendieron como vencer a las chicas, todas se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza al estar de acuerdo. Cada una de las Winx ataco a una de las chicas, no a su hija, a otra de ellas.

Un remolino de hojas envolvía a Bella haciéndola girar sin control por dentro. Ella intentaba luchar para poder salir pero todo parecía en vano, tampoco podía quemar las hojas ya que el remolino era demasiado fuerte y le impedía hacer un movimiento.

El morphics de Layla envolvió a Rose como si fuese una cuerda. Ella no podía usar sus manos y mucho menos podía volar así que enseguida cayo al suelo con fuerza. Layla sonrió un poco y luego se dirigió al suelo y mantuvo distancia a Rose mientras ella intentaba quitarse el morphics que la estaba envolviendo.

Los rayos eléctricos eran consumidos por el fuego del dragón. Bloom tenía la ventaja en la batalla contra Tanya quien parecía estar en graves problemas. Melody miro a Tanya y luego miro a Tecna fijamente por unos segundos mientras sonreía despreocupada. No iban a ganar, no iban a dejar que ellas ganaran. Tecna ataco con prismas eléctricos que rápidamente eran bloqueados por las notas sonoras de Melody.

Por otro lado Musa parecía tener el control de la batalla a pesar de estar peleando con las gemelas. Todos los ataques eran desviados por sus ondas sonoras sin problemas mientras que las chicas intentaban buscar una salida al problema. Después de intercambiar una sonrisa ambas se acercaron a Musa confundiendola enseguida, atacaron al mismo tiempo y lograron derribarla.

- realmente son fuertes - comento Griselda mirando la batalla - son dignas hijas suyas

- así es - coincidió Faragonda - a pesar de no pelear con sus madres y poder predecir los ataques no tienen problemas en los demás

Rose rápidamente se libero del morphics y con movimiento rápido e impredecible creo una esfera color verde hecha con algo de hojas que se esfumaban y convertían en energía. Layla no tuvo oportunidad de evadir el ataque así que cayo al suelo en cuanto este la toco.

- tienen sus mañanas para vencerlas - dijo Faragonda mirando a Layla y a Rose.

- ella es fuerte, tal como su madre - dijo Griselda - aunque parece tener mas poder que ella

- debe ser por el tiempo del que vienen - dijo Faragonda.

- ¡Winx! ¡Vamos a acabar con una convergencia - alzó la voz Bloom alejándose de Tanya.

- al fin ganaremos - dijo Musa sonriendo.

- ¡Convergencia! - dijeron al unisonó todas las Winx.

Las hijas de las Winx se pocisinaron frente a las Winx mirándolas despreocupadamente. No les importaba lo que estaban a punto de hacer, cosa que no paso por inadvertida por cada una de las Winx. La convergencia se transformo en una esfera grande con todos los colores representando a cada una de las Winx y enseguida fue lanzada contra las chicas.

Bella sonrió simplemente y alzo la mano derecha en dirección de la esfera, las demás imitaron su acción y sin mayor esfuerzo demostrado detuvieron la convergencia haciéndola desaparecer. Las Winx, Faragonda y Griselda, las miraron sorprendidas por lo sucedido. Bella sonrió y al igual que las Winx hicieron una convergencia, o eso les pareció a todos. Un dragón de varios colores, parecía hecho con polvillo de hada, se dirigió a las Winx con toda velocidad golpeándolas con fuerza y derribandolas al suelo.

Perdieron su transformación y apenas si podían levantarse del suelo. Las chicas descendieron del cielo y sonrieron tranquilamente perdiendo la transformación al igual que las Winx.

- ¿cree que fue una convergencia? - pregunto Griselda preocupada.

- me pareció algo mas - dijo Faragonda suspirando - vamos a ver como se encentran

Bloom se levanto del suelo y miro a Bella sorprendida, la joven sonreía inocentemente y mantenía las manos en la espalda como si escondiera algo. La pelirroja mayor suspiro y miro a la chica tranquila.

- parece que han ganado - admitió simplemente.

- que sabor amargo es perder - dijo Musa indignada - no es posible que perdiéramos así

Las chicas rieron un poco divertidas pero no dijeron nada. Bloom y Bella estrecharon las manos y las Winx aceptaron la derrota sin rencor. Faragonda se acerco a verificar que las Winx estaban bien.

- ha sido un movimiento increíble - elogio a las chicas - pero presiento que no fue una convergencia cualquiera

- nosotras la llamamos, la super mega máxima convergencia del mundo - dijo Tanya con una sonrisa infantil.

- claro que no - dijeron todas las demás al unisonó - es un nombre muy largo

Tanya hizo un mohín y se cruzo de brazos molesta. Bella sonrió tranquila y miro a Bloom.

- fue una estrategia muy buena la de cambiar de contrincante, aunque predecible - dijo Bella despreocupada - recuerda que somos sus hijas, sabemos lo que harán, las conocemos como las palmas de nuestras manos

- debe ser la razón por la que no tuvieron problemas para derrotarnos - dijo Musa tranquila.

- bueno, eso y la suerte - asintió Melody tranquila.

Bloom suspiro y sonrió tranquila. Giro su cabeza para mirar a la entrada de Alfea y sonrió aun mas al ver a Stella saliendo junto a Brandon. Rápidamente se acerco a ambos para ver como se encontraba la rubia.

- hey, ¿cómo te encuentras? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo por ver a su amiga en pie.

- he tenido mejores accidentes - murmuro Stella para luego sonreír a Bloom - bien, perfectamente bien

- que bueno - sonrió Bloom.

- ¿y Emily? - pregunto Bella acercándose.

- pensé que estaba con ustedes - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

- no, estaba, con ustedes - dijo Bella.

- seguro que anda por ahí - dijo Stella despreocupada - quiero ir al centro comercial, Brandon - Le hizo una carita - ¿podemos?

Brandon hizo una mueca algo molesto y luego suspiro rendido - esta bien

Stella sonrió inocentemente y se abrazo a Brandon para ir con él a buscar la moto.

- aguarda un minuto compradora compulsiva - dijo Bloom deteniéndola de avanzar - no puedes ir a comprar, apenas saliste de la enfermería

- ¿y? - pregunto despreocupada.

- tal vez Bloom tenga razón - dijo Brandon suspirando - mejor vamos mas tarde

- siento un complot - hizo una mueca Stella.

Bloom rió divertida y luego miro a Brandon quien le sonreía aliviado.

* * *

.: Emily :.

Di un suspiro pesado y luego me di la vuelta para volver a Alfea pero enseguida me detuve al ver a Johan detrás de mi. Él me sonrió tranquilo y se me acerco.

- ¿pensando en como atormentar a Stella nuevamente? - pregunto riendo.

- no - negué con la cabeza - pensaba en otra cosa

- ¿estas bien? - frunció el ceño.

- si - dije despreocupada. Me acerque a Johan y lo besé en la mejilla, luego ambos fuimos camino a Alfea.

Aun mi mente divagaba en la pelea de ayer con Henry. En cierto modo él tenía razón pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, Stella estaba mal y no la quería perder, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados por ella. Por otro lado aquello era peligroso, tenía miedo de que sucediera lo mismo que aquella vez.

_~ Flash Back ~_

-_ Emily, no estoy jugando, déjate de usar la magia y a dormir - dijo Stella mirando a su hija de ocho años levitar cosas._

_- no... - sonrió la pequeña dando un salto alto con la ayuda de su magia y subiendo a un mueble alto._

_- Emily déjate de bromas - frunció el ceño molesta Stella._

_La pequeña soltó una risa divertida y corrió a esconderse tras unos muebles, Stella la llamo y camino hasta ella pero Emily volvió a correr lejos, rápidamente la rubia se acerco a la niña que no podía escapar puesto que se había quedado acorralada en una esquina. Stella resoplo en su flequillo y camino hasta la chica tomándola de un brazo para evitar que se alejara nuevamente. Emily comenzó a forcejear contra Stella pidiendo que la soltara pero Stella aun se mantenía firme para poder tranquilizar a su hija._

_- Emily, basta de juegos te dije - la miro enojada Stella - son las once de la noche y te irás a dormir ahora..._

_- ¡NO! - grito la pequeña mientras su frente brillaba de un fuerte color dorado. Stella miro sorprendida el brillo y lo último que vio antes de caer al suelo fue una esfera dorada._

_Emily miro a Stella tirada asustada. Había atacado a su madre. Rápidamente corrió a ella intentando que abriera los ojos pero no sucedía. Lagrimas corrían de su rostro pensando en lo peor. Su padre, que había seguido el ruido de la explosión, entro en la habitación preocupado._

_- Stella... - Se acerco a ella rápidamente - Emily... _

_- papá... - Sollozo la pequeña - mamá... ella..._

_Stella comenzó a moverse algo adolorida. Brandon la miro preocupado y ayudo a que se levantara del suelo. Ella estaba mareada y adolorida, apenas podía mantenerse en pie de no ser porque su esposo la ayudaba en eso._

_- Emily... - Miro a la pequeña llevando una mano a su cabeza por el dolor del golpe, algo aturdida y extremadamente mareada - estas castigada... - Dicho esto salió de la habitación de su hija lentamente._

_- papi... - Miro a su padre la pequeña - lo siento..._

_Brandon suspiro y se arrodillo a la altura de su hija - no te preocupes pequeña, ya se le pasara... ahora a dormir..._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

- _"fue la primera vez en que un poder como ese se me había descontrolado y el ataque fue directo a ella..." - _pensé preocupada. Di un suspiro y luego mire a Johan que solo me tenía tomada de la mano sin decir nada ni mirarme.

- vaya, vaya, vaya... miren lo que me trajo el viento - mire a Bella que estaba enojada con ambas manos en sus caderas - ¿tienes idea de lo que te perdiste?

La mire nerviosa y me mordí el labio inferior - ¿del desayuno?

- muy graciosa - dijo con sarcasmo - ya se que Stella no iba a estar en el entrenamiento pero tú si debías estarlo porque no tienes excusa

- ¿te... compensare? - pregunte levantando una ceja nerviosa.

Bella me miro molesta y luego suspiro - eres incorregible niña

- Bella perdón, es solo que... bueno en realidad no tengo una excusa - sacudí la cabeza - solo quería aire y pensar

- ¿en qué? - pregunto Johan.

- cosas mías - sonreí tranquila - iré al dormitorio

Besé a Johan en los labios y luego corrí al interior de Alfea para ir al dormitorio. Entre en el y vi a Henry mirando algo, un vídeo en holograma. Estaba de espaldas a mi así que no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Camine lentamente y sin hacer ruido hasta él. Mire el vídeo y sonreí un poco al ver a mis padres sonriendo, no era un vídeo, era una imagen.

- Henry... - murmure - ellos estarán bien...

Henry hizo desaparecer la imagen proveniente de la palma de su mano y paso el dorso de su mano izquierda por su rostro. No hacía falta que me lo dijera, sabía que había estado llorando.

- mamá estará de cumpleaños en unas semanas - dijo apenas audible - quería estar con ella... como todos los años...

Sonreí algo triste y lo abracé tranquilamente.

- se que ambos están bien ahora... Probablemente mamá se este quejando por no poder ir de compras - reí al igual que Henry - seguro ella y las tías están luchando por salvar el futuro... al igual que nosotros

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

La Dama Oscura sonrió maliciosa mientras observaba la imagen en la esfera mágica. Podía ver al sol y la luna abrazados mientras se convencían a si mismos de que sus padres estaban bien. Movió su mano por la esfera a cierta distancia y sonrió al ver el futuro destruido. Edificios caídos, casas derrumbadas, autos volcados, todo destruido. Mas importante, en uno de los muros en su guarida, varios cristales grandes pegados en ellos, enfoco mas la vista y sonrió al ver a dos de las seis Winx dentro de cada cristal con los ojos cerrados, inconscientes, heridas, al borde de su fin.

- aun faltan cuatro - sonrió tranquilamente - creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se les unan...

- en ese caso yo iré con las cuatro - la voz de Shadow se escucho detrás de ella - ya capture a Stella y a Tecna antes de que los mocosos vinieran a este tiempo, imagino que no sera difícil con las demás... en especial ahora que saben que yo me lleve a esas dos...

- suena interesante - sonrió la Dama Oscura - hazlo... quiero la colección de hadas...

Shadow desapareció tranquilamente mientras la Dama Oscura volvía a ver la imagen de los jóvenes en esa habitación.

- Athan... - dijo al aire sin quitar la vista de la esfera.

- ¿qué sucede? - salio de entre las sombras el ángel oscuro.

- tráeme a la joven - ordeno la Dama Oscura a Athan.

- ¿esa joven? - levanto una ceja.

- así es - sonrió ella - tiene un poder grande y mientras este en ese estado lo tendrá descontrolado... la quiero de mi lado

- ¿quieres que la hipnotice o qué? - pregunto Athan tranquilo.

- no... no... - negó con la cabeza - quiero que ella este consiente de lo que hace. Quiero que la convenzas para que venga por su propia cuenta

- mmm... algo inusual pero esta bien - dijo Athan tranquilo.

- oh... y Athan... - lo miro ella - si es necesario... enséñale a su madre

Athan abrió los ojos sorprendido. Él no esperaba que ella dijera eso, ¿cómo enseñarle a su madre a una niña de diecisiete años? ¿cómo enseñarle el peligro en que se encuentra? él era malo y no tenía problemas para hacer eso sin embargo lo consideraba bastante bajo hasta para él. Dio un suspiro y desapareció.

* * *

.: Bella :.

- ¡Aliento de Dragón! - lancé un ataque contra Emily. Ella lo esquivo a duras penas y me ataco con un ataque demasiado sencillo hasta para ella. Fruncí el ceño al notar que no estaba concentrada en lo que hacía.

- _"¿por qué no es capaz de concentrarse?" -_ pensé sería.

- ¡Tornado de Fuego! - alcé ambas manos y un tornado de fuego salio de ahí dirigiéndose a Emily.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y preocupada al ver que Emily ni siquiera se preocupo por querer protegerse, solo se dejo caer al suelo con fuerza. Baje lentamente y mire a Emily preocupada.

- oh Dios Emily - dije preocupada - ¿estas bien?

- si... eso creo... - se sentó con una mano en la cabeza - por lo visto no me quemaste

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto Johan preocupado - ¿Em, estas bien?

- eso creo - dijo ella levantándose con su ayuda.

- creo... que tal vez sería mejor cambiar de oponente - dijo Rose preocupada.

- ¿qué les parece una batalla doble? - pregunto Tanya sonriendo - Emily y Bella contra Melody y yo

- suena bien - dije asintiendo - pero Em... - La mire preocupada y luego hice una expresión molesta - seguro hará que perdamos

- perdóname la vida - murmuro ella molesta igual.

- bien, parece que vamos a ganar esto - dijo Melody sonriendo - mientras mi cuñadita aquí siga siendo tan despistada ellas no son rivales

- oye que yo soy muy fuerte y no necesito a Emily para ganar - apreté los puños.

- me estoy indignando - escuche murmura a Emily.

- basta de pelear entre ustedes y pelen por la práctica - nos regaño Rose - les juro, parecen tener diez años

- cumpliré dieciocho - dijo Emily molesta.

La mire nerviosa y luego a Rose que intentaba aguantarse un grito pero no pudo.

- ¡CON MAYOR RAZÓN COMPÓRTATE COMO DEBERÍAS! - me tape los oídos con fuerza tras el grito de Rose, si había algo peligroso en este mundo era que ella estuviera enojada.

- ya... mejor vamos a entrenar - dije nerviosa. Me aleje del grupo y fui a una esquina, me estire un poco y mire a Emily que estaba hablando con Johan. Luego de eso se me acerco tranquilamente y se estiro - ¿estás bien?

- si - dijo tranquila.

Nos preparamos y dimos inició a la batalla. Tanya y Melody se conocían perfectamente así que imaginaba que no iban a tener problemas para combinar sus poderes, así como Emily y yo no tenemos problemas aunque en nuestro caso es diferente ya que nuestro poder es igual.

Mire a Tanya fijamente y luego sonreí de lado mientras creaba una esfera de cristal con una llama dentro. Apreté los puños y la lancé con fuerza contra ella sin embargo no la golpeo ya que Tanya creó una pantalla que la protegió a ella y a Emily.

- no fue nada efectivo - apreté los puños y los dientes. Mire a Emily y pude notar que estaba distraída. Volví a mirar a Tanya y lo único que pude ver fue una esfera eléctrica acercarse a Emily a gran velocidad - ¡EMILY! - Me lancé contra ella para que no la golpearan. Ambas caímos al suelo rodando un poco hasta detenernos.

- auch... - se quejo Emily intentando levantar - ¿por qué hiciste eso? - Me miro molesta.

- ¿por qué crees? - me levante enojada - casi te golpean, concéntrate

- uhg veo que el genio se pega - murmuro molesta. La mire confundida y molesta por su falta de concentración en la batalla. Mire a las chicas y lancé una esfera al cielo que exploto y luego cayo como un meteorito en el suelo.

- ¡Estrella Ardiente! - lanzo Emily una estrella envuelta en fuego.

- ¡Supersonico! - aplaudió Melody.

Cubrí mis oídos con fuerza tras sentir el super sonido que estaba por dejarme sorda. Mire a Melody con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados mientras intentaba por todos los medios no escuchar ese aberrante sonido.

- ¡Fuegonazo! - lancé una llama que exploto a medio camino causando una luz muy cegadora. Aproveche la luz y me acerqué con rapidez contra Melody y ataque nuevamente - ¡Lanzafuego! - lancé una llama que se partió en 3 llamas mas pequeñas y atacaron a Melody lanzandola contra el suelo.

- ¡Atardecer Solar! - cerré los ojos al sentir como los rayos del sol aumentaban y causaban que los ojos se cegaran, aparte de eso quemaban al mínimo contacto. Sentí uno de esos rayos golpearme a mí y enseguida mire a Emily molesta.

- ¡Emily! - grite intentando mantener mis ojos abiertos - ¡Basta!

Ella me miro y detuvo el ataque. Mire a Tanya y a Melody que nos miraban serias. Melody lanzo una onda sonora y Tanya la respaldo con unos rayos eléctricos. Me cubrí con mis antes brazos el rostro y sentí como la onda me golpeaba con fuerza hasta arrojarme al suelo. Sentía los rayos eléctricos sobre mí, me había electrificado ese ataque.

Me levante como pude y me pare preparada para atacar a las chicas - ¡Lanzafuego!

- ¡Estrella Ardiente! - Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y me gire preocupada. Vi la estrella acercarse a mí con rapidez, enseguida me tire al suelo para evadirla.

- ¿Emily que te sucede? - pregunto Bella molesta - casi me golpeas a mi, de nuevo

- ay perdón - me miro ella - fue un accidente

- ¿un accidente? - parpadeé incrédula - ¡ESO NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE! - Le grite enojada - ¡QUERÍAS GOLPEARME A MÍ!

- ¡Claro que no! - me miro molesta - solo falle

Apreté los puños con fuerza y me acerque a ella - ¿¡FALLASTE!? ¿¡ESTAS LOCA!? ¡NO FALLASTE!

- ¡Si falle! - espeto ella molesta - ¡Fue un accidente!

- oh oh - escuche a Johan - esto se pone mal...

Gruñí enojada y cuando estaba apunto de atacar a Emily sentí una mano en mi hombro, me di la vuelta y me tensé al ver a Rose enojada. Trague saliva nerviosa y luego mire a Emily que estaba igual de tensa que yo.

- Ro- Rose - dije nerviosa.

- les dije... ¡QUE DEJARAN DE PELEAR! - grito enojada en todo mi oído.

- ¡Ella empezó! - apunte a Emily y viceversa.

- Emily ya basta - dijo Henry serio - deja de pelear, no eres una niña, cumplirás dieciocho.

- Henry - lo miro ella perpleja - tú no te metas - Se cruzo de brazos molesta.

Mire a ambos hermanos pelearse como nunca antes. Algo había sucedido entre estos dos ya que nunca se pelean a no ser de que algo malo, realmente malo, haya sucedido. Di un suspiro y luego vi a Rose apretar sus puños con fuerza, nuevamente me tensé al ver que estaba a punto de gritar y me aleje enseguida.

No estaba muy lejos cuando escuche el grito de Rose. Volví a suspirar y me acerque.

- vas a hacer que me quede sorda - dije de malas para luego mirar a los hermanitos peleoneros - ¿qué sucede con ustedes dos?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni siquiera me miraron, seguían mirándose con rabia el uno al otro aunque mas por parte de Emily que de Henry. Rose miro a ambos molestos pero reacciono a algo ya que los miro algo sorprendida, luego se tranquilizo y me miro preocupada. No había entendido que me quería decir con aquella mirada hasta que volví a mirar a ambos y recordé aquello.

- _"ya entiendo, a eso de debe la pelea"_ - pensé seria y algo preocupada - _"Emily uso aquella magia para ayudar a Stella aun considerando lo que sucedió aquella vez... Henry debe estar molesto por eso"_

Emily giro su cabeza con fuerza y luego dio la vuelta para irse sin decir nada. Yo la mire un poco preocupada al igual que Bella, ambas sabíamos que ella estaba siendo una niña sin embargo presentía que había un poco mas en esta batalla que tienen ambos.

- creo que es mejor dejarla sola por ahora - dijo Johan preocupado. Mire a mi hermano y pude notar cuan preocupado estaba por ella, no era de extrañar siendo Emily su novia.

* * *

.: Emily :.

Después de aquella pelea volví al dormitorio en Alfea. La verdad es que no estaba totalmente concentrada, claro eso se pudo notar cuando deje que casi me derribaran y con los gritos de Bella también se puede ver, sin embargo no podía concentrarme ya que el solo pensar en que yo estoy aquí y mis padres con sus amigos están en otro tiempo sin saber nada de nosotros y viceversa me tenía demasiado preocupada.

Pensar en que mi madre puede estar en un problema grande hacía que me estremeciera porque algo podría sucederle, algo que probablemente yo no soportaría.

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos y luego lo saque al encontrar un relicario. Lo mire sorprendida ya que no tenía ni idea de que lo tenía allí. Lentamente apreté un pequeño botón y este abrió. No era mío el relicario, tampoco de Henry o alguna de las chicas, de hecho no recuerdo de donde lo saque, solo se que ese relicario ha estado conmigo desde que era pequeña. Dentro se podía ver una foto donde hay seis hadas, las Winx.

- me pregunto de quien habrá sido - mire el relicario tranquila.

- probablemente sea de tu madre - escuche una voz masculina serena detrás de mí.

- Athan - lo mire seria.

- aunque pensándolo bien ella no lo soltaría - dijo él con un tono pensativo - sin embargo, cualquier cosa puede suceder ahora

- ¿qué es lo que quieres? - lo mire algo preocupada.

- tus poderes están descontrolados por lo visto - dijo Athan sonriendo - digo, atacaste a tu mejor amiga y no fue por estar distraída

- no, fue por estar distraída ¿y nos estabas espiando? - apreté los puños.

- la pequeña Emily no estaba distraída - sonrió tranquilo mientras creaba una esfera negra en la palma de su mano - solo tiene problemas para controlarse

Lanzo la esfera hacía donde yo estaba y para protegerme cree un escudo, luego de eso lancé un ataque contra Athan pero este se desvió hasta un árbol. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al ver que se había desviado. Yo me negaba a creer que no podía controlar mis poderes, seguro era por andar distraída ya que es imposible que no pueda controlar mis poderes.

- ¿lo ves? - pregunto con un tono sabiondo Athan - no puedes controlarlo

- te equivocas - me prepare para transformarme.

- no lo hagas - se me acerco un poco.

- aléjate de mi Athan - dije con las manos temblorosas por lo sucedido con el ataque anterior.

- ven conmigo Emily, te hará bien estar a nuestro lado un tiempo - sonrió Athan - confía en mi

- ¿por qué he de ir contigo y mas aún, confiar en ti? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño levemente.

- porque yo soy amigo de la Dama Oscura, quien te puede decir en donde se encuentra tu madre - me sonrió con superioridad - ¿no?

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida por aquello. Si iba con Athan podría ver a mi madre, es mas podría incluso ayudarla sin embargo no podía ir con él ya que también era un enemigo. El dilema de ahora era ver que hacer. Anhelada ver a mi madre pero no podía ir con Athan sin embargo, por alguna razón, sentía que ir con él era lo correcto. Era como si tuviera algo partido en dos, probablemente el corazón, pero no por amor, si no por una decisión.

- ¿qué dices, vendrás conmigo? - me estiro la mano Athan.

Moví mi mano hacia la de Athan con la intensión de tomarla pero algo me detuvo antes de hacerlo, era la duda, ¿qué hacer? Sacudí mi cabeza y estire la mano para poder tomar la de Athan y hacerle saber que iría con él cuando algo nuevamente me detuvo, esta vez era un grito. Athan dio un salto y retrocedió serio, luego giro su cabeza en dirección del grito y frunció el ceño.

- Emily, ¿qué estabas haciendo? - me gire y vi a Bella y a Johan entre sorprendidos y molestos (ella mas que él)

- ¿qué mas hará? venir conmigo, pues claro - dijo Athan sonriendo despreocupado - ¿qué hacen ustedes?

- ¿¡Estas loca!? - alzó la voz Bella enojada - ¡Emily no puedes irte con Athan!

- Emily, ven aquí y volvamos a Alfea - dijo Johan serio.

Mire a Athan y suspire. Ellos tenían razón, realmente me estaba volviendo loca al querer ir con él.

- ¿dejas que tu novio te diga que hacer? - escuche un tono burlesco. Abrí mis ojos como platos y mire a Athan sorprendida. Apreté los puños molesta y luego mire a Johan que estaba preocupado por lo que Athan había dicho.

- Emily, sabes que eso no es verdad, vamos enserio... - dijo con un tono suave - volvamos a Alfea

- ¿acaso no puedes dejar que ella tome su propia decisión? - pregunto nuevamente Athan - ¿es que acaso todo tiene que girar en torno a ti y a tus ordenes? Emily es bastante grande, mayor que tú de hecho, como para tomar sus propias decisiones. Si quiere venir conmigo o no es cosa de ella, no tuya...

Trague saliva y retrocedí confundida. No sabía que hacer así que enseguida salí corriendo de ahí escondiéndome en unos arboles. Escuchaba la voz de Bella enojada y la voz preocupada de Johan llamándome; yo aun corría lejos.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y solté la mano de Sky mirando a Bella. No podía creer lo que me acaba de decir, ¿Emily estuvo apunto de irse con Athan? Eso es algo que no puedo creer. Emily es hija de Stella por lo tanto deben tener algo mas en común que solo la apariencia física y si estoy en lo correcto se que Stella jamas se iría con el enemigo por voluntad propia, por lo tanto Emily tampoco.

- ¿en donde está ahora? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

- salio corriendo al bosque - se cruzo de brazos Bella - realmente no entiendo que le sucede. Primero casi me ataca, segundo no se defendió en la batalla y tercero esto. Juro que a veces me cabrea tanto esa mujer

- a mi me parece que tiene sus razones - dije preocupado - Bella, seguro que no has intentado ponerte en el lugar de Emily. Seguramente hay algo que le molesta y no puede evitar estar pensando en ese algo

- ¿por qué dices eso? - pregunto Johan preocupado.

- pues... ayer la vi discutir con Henry sobre algo - dije con una mueca extrañada - no se sobre que pero si se veía mal

- ahora que lo pienso - dijo Johan serio - las cosas se pusieron tensas cuando Henry y Emily se vieron esta mañana, además de como estaban hace unos momentos en el entrenamiento, se estaban matando con las miradas

Fruncí el ceño y luego alcé la vista donde vi a Emily regresar cabizbaja. Sonreí de lado y luego mire a Bella.

- hey castaña - la llamo Bella pero Emily ni siquiera la miro - ¡Emily! - Nuevamente no la miro y siguió caminando hasta entrar en Alfea - ¿qué se sucede? - Pregunto molesta Bella.

- no tengo ni idea - me encogí de hombros - pero iré a ver

Fui a Alfea en busca de Emily pero no la pude encontrar aun cuando apenas ella había entrado. Me pareció tan extraño aquello ya que ella cruzo la puerta y desapareció. Busque por todos lados posible pero no la encontré. Di un suspiro pesado y luego vi a Stella caminar tranquilamente junto a Faragonda; hablaban de algo serio según pude ver.

Parpadeé un par de veces y me acerque a ellas sigilosamente. Faragonda me miro y enseguida guardo silencio. Las mire confundida pero luego extraña al ver a Stella sonreír nerviosa.

- entonces, Stella, debo irme - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - que tengas un buen día, tú también Bloom

- ¿qué fue eso? - parpadeé nuevamente confundida.

- hablábamos sobre la semilla oscura - dijo simplemente Stella - por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que saldrías con Sky

- oh es cierto - reaccione - buscaba a Emily, ¿la has visto?

- en su dormitorio - respondió Stella tranquila - andaba cabizbaja así que no dije nada - Cerró los ojos suavemente - de todos modos estoy algo preocupada así que pensaba ir a verla ahora pero...

- ¿pero? - levante una ceja confundida.

- ¡Hay unas rebajas increíbles en mi tienda de ropa favorita! - me miro emocionada - e iba a decirle a Brandon que me llevará pero ya que estas aquí...

- la última vez que fui a unas contigo termine cargando la mitad de tus compras... y eran mas de treinta bolsas - negué con la cabeza - además recuerda que iré a ver a Emily

- bien - me miro resignada - entonces nos veremos mas tarde

- adiós - sonreí tranquila para ir camino al dormitorio en cual se estaba quedando Emily.

- ¡Maldita sea Emily! - me detuve en seco al escuchar un grito de Henry del otro lado de la puerta que daba al dormitorio. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me quede allí parada - ¿¡Qué tienes en la cabeza!? ¡Athan no es de fiar y lo sabes!

- _"parece que ya se entero"_ - pensé con una mueca preocupada. No escuche si Emily hablo o no, pero de la nada escuche algo quebrarse. Abrí los ojos nuevamente pero preocupada y coloque la mano en la perilla debatiendo si debía entrar o no.

- ¡Emily! - escuche a Henry algo enojado y preocupado.

No espere mas. Abrí la puerta de golpe y pude ver a los dos hermanos mirarse enojados. Ambos apretaban los puños con fuerza. Al lado de ellos estaba el ventanal; el vidrios estaba esparcido por todo el suelo en trozos tanto como pequeños como medianos como grandes.

- ¿qué sucede aquí? - pregunte sorprendida mirando a Henry y a Emily.

- Bloom, no deberías meterte donde no te llaman - dijo Emily enojada. Me sorprendí por eso y luego la vi caminar hasta la puerta para salir del dormitorio.

Escuche un gemido de dolor y mire a Henry preocupada, él apretaba su muñeca mientras un liquido rojo corría por su palma; tenía un corte pequeño. Me acerque a él preocupada y mire la herida. La sangre era escasa y el corte pequeño por lo que imaginaba que no era profundo, sin embargo se notaba que le ardía bastante así que lo lleve a la enfermería sin preguntar que fue lo que paso. Luego de que Ophelia revisara la mano y la vendara mire a Henry una vez que estábamos solos y lancé la pregunta.

- ¿Henry qué sucede? - pregunte preocupada.

- no es nada - dijo simplemente.

- Henry... - use un tono severo para hacerle saber que me dijera ahora.

Henry suspiro y me miro - Emily lanzo un ataque contra el ventanal rompiéndolo, me parece que fue un accidente o eso pude notar en su rostro

- ¿y por qué peleaban? - pregunte pero el guardo silencio - Henry, tus gritos se escuchaban desde el otro lado de la puerta sin necesidad de pegar oído a ella o usar un vaso, ¿qué paso?

- son cosas familiares - dijo el rubio serio - no deberías involucrarte tanto

- entonces debería decirle a Stella que sea mediadora o a Brandon tal vez - sonreí divertida pero él ni siquiera esbozo una sonrisa débil, solo seguía serio - bien, mal chiste

- lo siento - murmuro tranquilo.

- esta bien - suspire preocupada - _"me pregunto donde habrá ido Emily... sin duda alguna es hija de Stella"_

* * *

.: Bella :.

Me crucé de brazos molesta cuando me entere de lo que había hecho Emily, esa niña estaba colmando mi paciencia en grande. Me costaba creer que destruyo el vidrió y lastimo a Henry, mas molesto aun era que pasaríamos frío por la noche pero ese es otro tema.

- no puede ser posible - dije de malas - la voy a matar cuando la vea de nuevo

- Bella, por favor - me miro Rose preocupada - ¿no te das cuenta de que algo anda mal con ella?

Mire a Rose y luego suspire. Ella tenía razón pero lo cierto es que no sabía que hacer ya que si Emily no quería hablar entonces no había forma de ayudarla.

- alguien tiene que hablar con ella - dijo Melody preocupada.

- y ese alguien esta frente a mí - sonrió David.

- ¿yo? - parpadeé sorprendida.

- ella es tu mejor amiga, Bella, creo que deberías hablar con ella - dijo David despreocupado.

- creo que todos aquí olvidan que ya lo hice - dije negando con la cabeza.

- no, no lo hiciste - frunció el ceño Johan - le gritaste

- es lo mismo pero con un tono diferente - dije despreocupada - ¿por qué no vas tú, es tu novia?

- porque ella no me hará caso - suspiro Johan - solo quedas tú

- siempre yo - fruncí el ceño molesta mientras salía del dormitorio a buscar a Emily en medio de muchas quejas - ¿por qué yo? es decir, Emily es mi amiga pero últimamente no lo parece, además ella es su novia debería ir él... ¿uh? - Me detuve al ver a Emily.

Corrí a ella antes de que se escapara, mala idea ya que ella me vio e intento arrancar. Corrí aun mas rápido y la tome del brazo intentando evitar que se escapara. Ella me miro molesta y se zafo con fuerza.

- ¿qué haces? - pregunte molesta - destruiste el vidrio, atacaste a Henry y casi te ibas con Athan...

- fue un accidente - murmuro preocupada - no quería destruirlo

La mire sorprendida y luego suspire - Emily...

- mira lo siento ¿si? es solo que no entiendo porque sucede, mis poderes están como descontrolados - hizo una pausa - realmente lo siento, siento atacarte, siento lo del vidrió... realmente... - La mire preocupada ya que parecía no saber que mas decir - ...iré a dar un paseo

- siento haberte gritado - la mire preocupada - creo que olvide algo y aun no lo recuerdo - Emily me miro confundida - quiero decir... tú usaste un poder que no debías usar para curar a Stella, no es que este mal sin embargo... no lo se, recuerdo que cuando lo usaste por primera vez la atacaste por accidente, eras una niña claro, y luego de eso tus poderes estuvieron descontrolados... no recuerdo cuanto fue el tiempo que estuvieron así... realmente lo había olvidado todo y te pedí que estuvieras peleando conmigo contra las chicas...

- yo tampoco recuerdo cuanto fue el tiempo - dijo mirando sus manos - desde aquel día nunca volví a usar esa magia y mamá realmente estaba sorprendida, no molesta aun cuando me castigo... pero bueno, solo duro unas horas ese castigo

- cierto - asentí lentamente - por cierto... ¿por qué ibas a ir con Athan?

Emily guardo silencio por unos segundos y luego suspiro - no importa, prometo no volver a hacerlo o a intentarlo

- esta bien - sonreí tranquila.

Emily me sonrió tranquila y luego se dio la vuelta mirando algo al cielo - ¿sabes? tengo una idea

Sonreí con complicidad y asentí con la cabeza al saber que esto iba a ser bueno.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

La noche había caído sobre todo Magix, la Luna iluminaba un sendero tranquilo a aquellos viajeros que no descansan, las estrellas puestas en el cielo acompañando a la Luna en su momento de soledad y la brisa lentamente pasaba jugando con las hojas de los árboles.

El bosque se encontraba en calma aquella hora de la madrugada. Muy cerca del bosque se encontraba un lago hermoso que brillaba al tener los rayos de la luna sobre el. Aquellos que pasaban por ahí podían ver y sentir la belleza, algunas criaturitas del bosques jugaban a su alrededor como si fuese lo mejor del mundo y es que para ellos lo era.

Las aguas del lago comenzaron a agitarse de la nada y las criaturas dejaron sus juegos y las miraron sorprendidas. Estas se arremolinaban en el centro dando a entender que un peligro se acercaba. Todos corrieron lejos ocultándose tras arboles, arbustos, rocas, de todo, mirando que sucedía en el lago.

Del centro del remolino surgió un ángel oscuro, oscuro por sus alas y su mirada siniestra. Con un fuerte batir de alas las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a moverse hacia atrás con fuerza, algunas se soltaron. Una joven de cabello castaño largo caminaba contra el viento hasta pararse a la orilla del lago. Miraba al ángel seria.

- al fin has llegado - sonrió siniestramente el ángel descendiendo del cielo hasta centímetros del tocar el agua - he de suponer que ya lo tienes listo

- por supuesto - sonrió la oji-miel con seguridad - lo he pensado y quiero ir contigo

- no te vas a arrepentir. Solo tienes que hacer algo mas - dijo él serio.

- ¿algo mas? - levanto una ceja ella - pensé que solo iría contigo y ya

- lo se pero, Emily, uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder - cerró los ojos él - no se sabe cuando hay una trampa

- ¿trampa? - se burlo en un murmuro la chica - yo estoy confiando en ti Athan, tú deberías de confiar en mí también

El nombrado miro a la chica y luego sonrió al saber que clase de juego estaban jugando. No hizo nada, no replico ni estuvo de acuerdo, solo guardo silencio. La chica apretó los puños con fuerza he hizo un movimiento con las manos tras su espalda para quien estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos entendiera que aun no era el momento.

- vamos - hablo secamente Athan mientras las aguas se arremolinaban nuevamente. La chica asintió lentamente y con algo de temor poso su pie sobre el agua que apenas se había congelado. Camino lentamente hasta el remolino y lo miro preocupada mientras aquel hombre la invitaba a sumergirse en el para poder ir a la guarida de la Dama Oscura. Ella trago saliva y se dejo caer de un salto.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno veo que hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo de hoy. Veamos tengo tanto que decir pero no tengo ganas de escribirlo todo así que comenzare con lo principal, sorry. La tardanza ha sido larga y es porque el día que termine el capítulo anterior rápidamente comencé a escribir este hasta que llegue a la mitad del capítulo y poder dormir pero cuando me desperté al día siguiente y quería escribir digamos que había olvidado las escenas que ya tenía planeadas entonces cuando escribía como que no me cuadraba porque no eran las mismas escenas o la misma idea que tenía anteriormente. Ahora después de tanto tiempo decidi escribir nomas y ahí ver como iba quedando y me ha gustado bastante ;)

**Próximamente: ¡Plan Aprueba de Tontos!**

son las cuatro de la madrugada - dijo somnoliento David - ¿dónde se habrán metido?

algo ha causado que el bosque y los animales tengan miedo - dijo Flora mirando los árboles preocupada.

¡Bella! - grito Johan corriendo a ella.

¿¡Qué han hecho qué!? - pregunto Bloom molesta - ¡Eso es peligroso!

es un plan a prueba de tontos - se defendió Bella - Emily estará bien, ya lo verán

¿ha venido por su cuenta? - frunció el ceño la Dama Oscura.

presiento una trampa - dijo Akane mirando a la joven - ¿qué planeas?

¿algo aprueba de tontos? - pregunto nerviosa Emily con un tono de broma.

vamos a sacarla de ahí - dijo Musa apretando los puños.

¿qué es eso? - frunció el ceño Emily acercándose a un cristal en la pared.

oh no no Emily - la voz de la Dama Oscura se escucho a sus espaldas - no me engañas a mí

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Las respuestas se responden en la misma pregunta y en el mismo fics. Un villano nuevo era lo que hacía falta y ahora vamos a ver si seguirán apareciendo tanto como nuevos o como malos. Al parecer Emily se fue realmente con Athan ahora sera el porque mmm... por cierto, gracias por lo del dibujo, aun tengo a Emily transformada en mi computador pero le hacen falta detalles y como no se cual ponerles no he podido subirlo, estoy pensando en no darles tanto detalle y fin del asunto jeje

- MVVA: Es tan misterioso que es ese poder, tanto que ni yo se que es... na mentira jeje tengo algunos planes para eso. Ahhh el plan de la Dama Oscura (6) ese ya lo vamos a ver dentro de unos capítulos mas porque necesita detalles de perfección aún pero ya lo veremos.

- Tina: Si es una lastima que solo sea el fds pero bueno, así con las clases tanto como en la mañana y en las tardes sin embargo ahí ocasiones en las que actualizo en la semana pero eso es como... de sorpresa o de improviso, puede ser cualquier día.

- Lucy: Eso aun es un secreto y digamos que no habrán pistas para saber cual de las dos sera. Lo de Emily y Henry aun tiene un poco de incógnita sin embargo se va revelando de apoco en este capítulo y para eso se debe de prestar mucha atención.

- Karina: Gracias ;) Sobre tu duda yo no puedo revelar nada ya que si los pongo o no es sorpresa, sorry. El drama yo lo pongo de muchas formas y ese drama digamos que yo voy dejando pistas ocultas, no siempre uno las encuentra y si agrego o no a un personaje no lo digo ya que la única forma de saber es leyendo ;)

- Coco: Gracias, eso significa que realmente te gustan jeje si quieres puedes pasar a ver los demás ;)

- Irma: Me pregunto si eso sera todo en este fics, un poder misterioso y el fin de los ataques contra Stella... ¿o tal vez hay mas? mm...

- Mayra: Que bueno que te estén gustando y ding ding ding... has dado en el clavo... la pregunta que a muchos les gustaría saber... bueno mi respuesta a eso es un secreto jeje pero gracias por preguntar, ya se me hacía extraño no ver tan seguido esa pregunta jeje

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Yo ahora iré a jugar pokemon blanco, tengo mi hermoso equipo de cuatro hembras ya hora vamos por la segunda medalla, ¡Los ojos en la mira! y claro también esta el pokemon platino con un grupo de cuatro hembras y uno que no tiene sexo y vamos por nuestra quinta medalla a la cual también le tengo los ojos en la mira... jiji... me encantan los juegos de pokemon por las aventuras y las peleas jeje. Cambiando de tema, espero que perdonen la tardanza y no estoy segura de cuando volveré a actualizar así que pido por favor que dejen de hacer esa pregunta T.T que me marea un poco, cuando actualice, claro, será un fds o en la semana pero siempre pueden revisar mi pagina y ahí se darán cuenta.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	10. Chapter 10: ¡Plan Aprueba de Tontos!

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 10:

¡Plan Aprueba de Tontos!

.: Johan :.

Escuche un fuerte ruido provenir desde afuera que me despertó de golpe así que enseguida me levante de la cama. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a David dormir tranquilamente como un bebé sin haber escuchado aquel fuerte ruido. Nuevamente escuche el ruido y esta vez pensé que era un estruendo, tal vez de un rayo pero al mirar por la ventana vi el cielo totalmente despejado.

- algo no anda bien - fruncí el ceño mientras salía de mi habitación para ver que estaba sucediendo. Sentí una fuerte corriente de aire y enseguida me abracé a mi mismo frotándome los brazos - ay Dios... - Me queje congelado - deberían de arreglar pronto ese ventanal ¿uhm? - Me fije que la puerta de la habitación de Emily y Bella estaba abierta, cosa rara con este frío y mas porque ambas la cierran para dormir u otra cosa.

Camine tranquilamente hasta la habitación de ambas para ver si estaban dormida o hablando pero la sorpresa era que no estaban haciendo ninguna de esas dos opciones, al contrario, no se encontraban en la habitación. Las camas estaba hechas, como si no hubieran sido tocadas y habían algunas cosas revueltas entre ellas cosas sin importancia alguna. Fruncí el ceño al recordar claramente que ambas se habían ido a dormir cuando todos nos fuimos así que deberían estar aquí.

- esto no parece bueno - murmure frunciendo el ceño.

Salí de la habitación de las chicas y escuche otro estruendo, está vez al mirar por la ventana destrozada pude ver un rayo caer cerca del lago. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido pero no le di importancia y fui a despertar a David para salir a buscar a las chicas.

- David, despierta - lo zarandeé un par de veces - ¡David!

- ¿qué...? - pregunto somnoliento sin abrir los ojos.

- las chicas no están en la habitación - dije preocupado.

- ¿las chicas? - abrió los ojos cansado - ¿qué chicas?

- mi hermana y Emily - dije molesto y lo golpeé en la cabeza - ¿quién mas?

- tal vez Melody o Rose o incluso Tanya - dijo molesto mientras tomaba el reloj de la mesa y abría los ojos sorprendido - son las cuatro de la madrugada

- lo se y es por eso que estoy preocupado - hice una mueca - hay que salir a buscarlas

- son las cuatro de la madrugada - dijo somnoliento David - ¿dónde crees se habrán metido a está hora?

- ¿qué no me oíste la parte de salir a buscarlas porque no se donde están? - pregunte molesto. Camine hasta el armario y tome una chaqueta azul para luego salir de la habitación. Estaba usando un pantalón de buzo como pijama pero no le di mucha importancia ya que lo primordial era encontrar a Emily y a Bella.

- tengo sueño... - se quejo David detrás de mi arrastrando los pies y caminando somnoliento, casi era un zombie - ¿podemos volver?

- no - dije serio - y levanta los pies, haces mucho ruido

- mira, yo no me quejo de ti - frunció el ceño - además Bella y Emily pueden cuidarse solas

- yo no dije que no pudieran, es solo... - intente decir pero escuche a las Winx así que mire en dirección de sus voces y las vi corriendo por el pasillo a la salida. David y yo nos miramos confundidos y luego las seguimos preocupados.

- Bloom - la llamo David.

- David, Johan - nos miro sorprendida - ¿qué hacen? deberían estar durmiendo

- estábamos buscando a Bella y a Emily - dije preocupado - no estaban en su habitación

- ¿qué hacen ustedes? - pregunto David.

- nos despertamos a causa de un estruendo y cuando nos dimos cuenta algo estaba sucediendo en el lago - respondió Musa seria - iremos a ver que esta sucediendo allí

- tal vez ambas hayan ido al bosque - dijo Stella tranquila aunque algo nerviosa.

- se fueron allí - dijo Flora seria - los árboles lo susurran, una de ellas está allí aun y la otra se fue con alguien

- ¿alguien? - fruncí el ceño intentando saber quien.

- me pregunto si sera... - intento decir Bloom para luego reaccionar a algo - ¡Deprisa, hay que ir pronto!

Comenzó a correr y nosotros la seguimos. Si una de ellas estaba allí significa que algo fueron a hacer al bosque, una de ellas no se pudo haber ido con alguien a no ser que sea alguien conocido en ese caso no habría de que preocuparse.

- algo ha causado que el bosque y los animales tengan miedo - dijo Flora mirando los árboles preocupada - ellos dicen que es un ser maligno

Mire enfrente del lago y pude ver a Bella ahí parada - ¡Bella! - Enseguida la llame causando que todos miraran y fui corriendo hasta donde estaba ella para abrazarla.

- por Dios, no vuelvas a desaparecer así - dije al soltarla.

- ¿cómo...? - intento preguntar ella.

- ¿dónde esta Emily? - la interrumpí preocupado.

- bueno... ella... - se puso nerviosa.

- Bella... ¿estás bien? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

- si - asintió ella.

- Bella, no has respondido - la mire serio - ¿dónde está Emily?

- tranquilo - dijo David colocando una mano en mi hombro - seguro está bien, ¿verdad Bella?

- bueno... - intento decir algo ella pero su voz se apago. Hubo un largo silencio en que nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera un murmullo. Mire a Bella serio esperando saber algo de Emily y cuando vi que no iba a decir nada estuve a punto de decir algo yo mismo pero alguien me interrumpió.

- ¿con quién esta Emily? - pregunto Stella nerviosa. La mire sorprendido y luego recordé que Flora dijo que una de las chicas se había ido con alguien, o eso le dijeron a ella los árboles. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y sentí mi corazón con fuerza al recordar que también dijo algo sobre un ser maligno. Emily podría estar en peligro.

- está con Athan... - nos miro seria - era parte de un plan pero... la verdad es que la idea era atraparlo en una trampa, no que se fuera con él ahora veo que las cosas han cambiado así que ni modo - Estaba despreocupada - habrá que esperar lo mejor para este nuevo plan, además ella dijo que quería saber mas sobre nuestros padres y el futuro así que dijo que si tenía la oportunidad iría sin pensarlo dos veces y yo acepte sabiendo que estará bien

- ¿¡Qué han hecho qué!? - pregunto Bloom molesta - ¡Eso es peligroso!

Abrí los puños enojado. Sabía que Bloom tenía razón y que Emily había estado muy extraña pero esto sobre pasa los limites establecidos, no entiendo como se le ocurrió irse con Athan.

- Stella... - mire a Stella y espere a que Bella dijera algo nuevamente ya que ella la había llamado - Emily realmente ama a sus padres, es muy cercana a ellos en especial con su madre... estoy segura que estas molesta pero no podía detenerla

Stella no dijo nada. Solo hizo una mueca y luego suspiro para mirar al lago. No se que pasaba por su cabeza y mucho menos entendía porque Bella dijo aquello. Yo se que Stella será la madre de Emily en el futuro pero no entiendo porque tiene que saber esto.

- Bloom - hablo Stella sin quitar la mirada del lago - vamos a buscarla

- sería peligroso ir - dijo Bloom seria - además no sabemos como llegar

- las aguas - dijo Bella - se separaron y ambos entraron, imagino que dentro debe de haber una cueva o algo

- de todos los planes que han hecho - hable molesto - este es el mas estúpido

- es un plan a prueba de tontos - se defendió Bella - Emily estará bien, ya lo verán. Tú sabes que ella va a estar bien

- mejor - hablo Stella - buscaremos mañana

Abrí la boca para objetar pero Bloom asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada mas. Todos volvimos a Alfea, yo en quejas, y fuimos directo a nuestro dormitorio.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- ¿estás preocupada? - pregunto Layla preocupada.

Agache la cabeza unos segundos y luego mire a Layla - mentiría si dijera que no, sin embargo... - Hice una pausa - tengo la ligera sensación de que ella estará bien

- esperemos que esa ligera sensación sea mas pesada - dijo Tecna mirándome - espero que no le suceda nada

- también yo... - murmure volviendo a mi habitación preocupada.

Entre en mi habitación y me senté en la cama mirando el suelo. Realmente estaba preocupada por Emily y no entendía porque, no sabía si era tal vez la razón de que compartíamos la misma sangre o que realmente le estaba agarrando afecto, tal vez sea el hecho de que ella sería hija mía y de Brandon en el futuro o tal vez lo que dijo Bella. No sabía la razón pero sabía que estaba preocupada y que no podía ir a buscarla ahora puesto apenas salí del problema y en la guarida de la Dama Oscura, sin duda alguna, no brilla el sol. Eso podría ser peligroso.

- será mejor elaborar un plan mañana - dije recostándome. Tome mi celular y suspire un poco mientras leía los últimos mensajes de Brandon. Después de leerlos deje mi celular donde estaba e intente conciliar el sueño, algo difícil de hacer.

A la mañana siguiente estaba reunida con todos los demás en el poso que estaba frente a Alfea. Ya todos habían sido informados sobre lo sucedido, incluidos los chicos quienes habían llegado esa mañana muy temprano.

- lo mejor ir enseguida, no sabemos que esta sucediendo allí abajo - dijo Brandon entre preocupado, molesto y serio. Nada fuera de lo común ya que él _si_ se había encariñado con ambos chiquillos.

- primero hay que pensar en un plan - dijo Bloom seria.

- yo tengo uno, tú - me apunto Tecna a lo que la mire sorprendida - no irás, te quedarás aquí

Asentí lentamente sin objetar nada. Sabía que Tecna lo decía por la falta de sol como razón principal, segundo podría ser el problema con la Semilla Oscura. Mire a Brandon que estaba a mi lado apretando los puños con fuerza. Sonreí un poco y tome su mano derecha y la puse en mi regazo mientras le sonreía un poco. Yo estaba sentada en el poso, justo en la orilla y evitaba echarme hacia atrás para no caer. Brandon me miro sorprendido y luego comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco, suspiro y luego miro a los demás.

- buscar a Emily será como buscar una aguja en un pajar - dije mirando a Tecna - van a necesitar algo mas que un radar

- ¿quién dijo que usaremos un radar? - pregunto Tecna sonriendo - estaba pensando en que nos dividiremos y usaremos estos comunicadores

- suena bien - dijo Sky tomando uno que parecía un reloj.

- tiene de todo menos la hora - dijo Timmy riendo divertido - pero aún así nos ayudaran para saber las posiciones de cada uno, comunicarnos tanto en vídeo como en llamada y bueno, tienen un rayo láser integrado que podría romper hasta una cadena, tiene otras funciones pero las que mas necesitaremos son la de ubicación y la de llamada

- será de buena ayuda - asintió Bloom tomando uno rojo de una maleta en la cual estaban todos. Mire a Tecna y luego tome uno amarillo. Cada uno saco uno y se lo puso en la muñeca derecha, la verdad yo me lo puse en la izquierda al igual que Musa.

- entonces en marcha - dijo Brandon.

- espera, aún no podemos ir - lo detuvo Helio - no sabemos como entraremos

- hay una entrada - dije mirando a Helio quien estaba sorprendido - el problema es en donde esta ubicada

- ¡Oh es cierto! - dijo Bloom asintiendo - es la del bosque

- vamos a sacarla de ahí - dijo Musa apretando los puños - a toda costa

- pero es peligroso ya que el bosque esta lleno de energía maligna, es peligroso - dije con una mueca.

- tú no puedes entrar, eso queda claro - dijo Musa despreocupado.

- Musa no estoy jugando, Bloom se lastimo allí - dije frunciendo el ceño - ¿lo olvidas?

- es cierto - dijo Flora preocupada.

Sentí la mano de Brandon volver a cerrarse en un puño con fuerza así que enseguida lo mire preocupada. Su expresión era de rabia pura, además de un poco de preocupación pero mas de rabia, suponía que ocultaba impotencia también. Trague saliva preocupada y luego acaricie el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar.

- hay que buscar otra entrada - dijo Bloom pensativa.

* * *

.: Emily :.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Acababa de entrar en la guarida de la Dama Oscura junto con Athan. Caminaba por un pasillo parecido a un túnel justo detrás de él manteniendo cierta distancia por precaución. La verdad no confiaba en él y no confiaría en él ni en sueños. Miraba las paredes del túnel con antorchas encendidas e hice una mueca de una sonrisa nerviosa._

_- esto es raro - murmure mirando el diseño de las antorchas, un Dragón apuntando con la boca hacia arriba y de ahí salía el fuego. Sin darme cuenta choque con Athan y lo mire confundida - ¿por qué te detienes?_

_- guarda silencio - dijo serio. Lo mire confundida y luego vi unas criaturas acercarse, parecían ogros. Athan les dio una mirada fría y ellos parecían asustarse así que pasaron por al lado nuestro rápidamente. Luego de eso seguimos caminando._

_Llegamos hasta donde se encontraba la Dama Oscura, extrañamente tomando el té junto a Akane, a Shadow (escalofrío) y las Trix. Ella me miro tranquila, frunció el ceño y luego sonrió._

_- ¿qué hace ella aquí? - pregunto Stormy tomando un trozo de pan._

_- "hasta los villanos tienen sus tardes de té" - pensé sorprendida._

_- digamos que la pequeña Emy ha decidido unirsenos a nosotros por su propia cuenta - dijo Athan tranquilo._

_- ¿eehh? ¿ha venido por su cuenta? - frunció el ceño la Dama Oscura para luego relajarlo - eso no lo esperaba_

_- si bueno, imagino que tal vez así... podría estar mas cerca de... - dude si seguir hablando._

_- entiendo - dijo la Dama Oscura cerrando los ojos mientras bebía un poco de té __- sin embargo no estoy segura de si podrás ver a tu madre - __Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y apreté los puños. Ella dijo nada mas, dejo la taza sobre el platillo y miro el techo sin abrir los ojos - Athan, lleva a la joven a una habitación a menos claro, que tenga hambre y quiera quedarse_

_- no es necesario - dije nerviosa al ver a las Trix, a Shadow y a Akane - además son las cuatro de la madrugada, mejor iré a dormir - Parpadeé un par de veces al notarlo - son las cuatro de la mañana y ustedes están tomando té_

_- si bueno, hacer el mal da hambre - dijo Icy despreocupada - estábamos planeando la siguiente conquista_

_- estoy pensando que ella puede hacerlo - dijo Akane mirándome con una sonrisa siniestra - después de todo, es igual a su madre y su madre hizo el mal muchas veces_

_Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al no tener conocimiento de aquello. ¿Realmente mi madre estuvo del lado de la oscuridad antes? ¿Stella ya lo habrá estado o aun no sucede? ¿Habrá sucedido ya o estará por suceder? Trague saliva y seguí a Athan hasta una habitación. Al entrar pude notar que era algo elegante, aunque mucho negro y morado oscuro, a mi parecer era digna de un villano realmente malo._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

- me pregunto en donde podré encontrar alguna pista de mis padres - dije para mi misma.

Caminaba por el castillo de la Dama Oscura despreocupada. Buscaba alguna pista sobre donde encontrar a mis padres y ayudarlos, algo que pueda ayudar aunque sea lo mas mínimo y absurdo.

- Emily - escuche una suave voz que me tensó un poco. Me di la vuelta y vi a la Dama Oscura mirándome con una expresión muy calmada y suave - ve al comedor, estaremos viendo la estrategia para un nuevo plan y creo que te pondré a prueba

Trague saliva preocupada a que ella me haya escuchado pero no dijo nada. Asentí lentamente y la seguí preocupada. La Dama Oscura era una mujer realmente bella, se vestía con un simple vestido de noche elegante y era muy tranquila en personalidad sin embargo cuando se trataba de una batalla contra el bien ella cambiaba de actitud y era todo lo contrario.

Llegamos al comedor y tome asiento en un sofá antiguo, una tela muy vieja y gastada aunque se veía perfecto para su castillo. Mire a cada uno de los que estaba ahí reunidos, las Trix estaban tranquilas y parecían chicas normales, es decir Darcy se estaba peinando el cabello despreocupada, Icy comía un helado y Stormy estaba sentada de cabeza con los pies sobre el respaldo del sofá. Era raro verlas así sabiendo como son en una batalla. Shadow estaba sentado con la mirada oculta por su gorro de la túnica, Akane me miraba fijamente y Athan estaba tranquilo igual que Akane, penetrándome con la mirada.

Me sentía incomoda y nerviosa por esto. Tal vez fue mala idea venir pero era algo que debía hacer. Lo único que tenía que hacer era hacerme pasar por su equipo, buscar alguna pista sobre nuestros padres y luego largarme, en otras palabras "un plan a prueba de tontos".

- estoy pensando, Akane, en tomar la idea que has dado anoche - dijo la Dama Oscura parándose detrás de mi y colocando ambas manos en mis hombros provocando que me tensara - sería bueno traer a Stellita también de nuestro lado, ella lo hará bien contando lo que sucedió aquella dos veces que estuvo de nuestro lado

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

- ¿qué hay del plan que tenías? - pregunto Athan serio - querías traer a una pelirroja, es decir a Bloom o a Bella, ¿qué sucederá?

- estoy pensando en dejar correr eso por ahora, creo que lo usare como arma secreta - dijo la Dama Oscura tranquila - por ahora posare la vista en Stella

- _"__Bloom, Bella y Stella... ellas están en peligro"_ - pensé preocupada.

- ¿qué me dices de él? - dijo Shadow sin mostrar su rostro - sería buena idea

Yo no sabía de quien hablaba, era como si no quisiera que yo supiera sin embargo la Dama Oscura supo enseguida de quien hablaba Shadow.

- no, tengo otros planes - dijo simplemente - ustedes tres me traerán a Stella aunque... - Parecía pensar - Darcy, mejor hazlo tú

- sería un placer - sonrió la hechicera dejando de cepillarse el cabello.

- tengo una idea - dijo Stormy sentándose como los demás y luego levantándose del sofá hasta pararse frente a mí - ¿por qué no cambiar la luz por oscuridad?

Abrí mis ojos asustada. Eso solo significaba que ella quería hacerme mala.

- porque no - dijo la Dama Oscura - quiero que mi pequeña invitada sea ella misma, además vino por su cuenta así que con mayor razón hay que dejarla así

- ¿cómo sabremos que no esta aquí por un plan? - pregunto Icy suspicaz y provocando que me tensara.

- porque ella ayudara a Darcy a traer a Stella - Abrí mis ojos en shock. Yo no podía hacerle daño a Stella y mucho menos traerla aquí, ella podría salir muy lastimada por la falta de luz solar además de que ya ha estado aquí en dos ocasiones y no ha salido muy bien de aquí, menos sería ahora. Trague saliva y mire a la Dama Oscura.

- ¿enserio? - pregunte apenas audible.

- por supuesto - sonrió misteriosamente - ¿o acaso realmente estas aquí para espiar?

La mire nerviosa y note que ella sonrió. Negué con la cabeza para hacerle creer que estaba aquí porque quería estar aquí.

- entonce esta decidido - dijo la Dama Oscura soltando mis hombros y caminando hasta quedar al lado de Shadow - Cariño, ¿qué piensas?

La mire sorprendida por lo que había dicho ¿Cariño? ¿es que acaso no era su sirviente? esto cada vez se pone mas extraño. Shadow me miro despectivo y luego se levanto del sofá.

- podría ir a traer a Stella solo, con un solo movimiento de manos seguro la traigo antes que estas dos - dijo él serio.

- lo se, pero prefiero probar su lealtad - lo abrazo por los hombros la Dama Oscura para luego susurrar algo a su oído.

- entonces Emily, prepárate para traicionar a tu futura madre - sonrió Akane. Sabía que el termino "futura madre" solo lo usaba para hacerme ponerme nerviosa. Yo no podía traicionar a Stella, nunca lo haría así que si necesitaba esa pista la buscaría ahora que para cuando salgamos me quede con ella y no la traiga hasta aquí.

Mas tarde, al termino de aquella incomoda reunión me encontraba revisando el castillo en busca de lo primordial, algo sobre mis padres. Logre llegar a una habitación que en la puerta tenía una media luna oscura y no tenía perilla, mas bien parecía que se encajaba un amuleto para abrirla, era muy similar a la que estaba en el castillo de mis padres. Mamá siempre me negó la entrada y decía que si yo me acercaba o intentaba entrar entonces me iba a regañar en grande, recuerdo que una vez intente entrar y cuando ella lo descubrió comenzó a gritar hasta que papá me defendió diciendo que solo era una niña, sin embargo la furia de mamá entonces era muy grande y se que papá estaba molesto también pero no lo demostraba como ella.

- ni se te ocurra entrar allí - escuche la voz fría de la Dama Oscura. Me asuste un poco y me di la vuelta para mirar. Ella estaba seria, despectiva y mostraba algo de enojo, algo similar al enojo de mi madre - es territorio prohibido y si te vuelves a acercar te irá mal

- yo... estoy perdida - mentí nerviosa.

- no me importa - dijo con un tono despectivo - aléjate de esa puerta, ahora vete con Darcy y tráeme a Stella

Asentí nerviosa y luego me devolví por donde vine. No sabía que había tras esa puerta y eso me tenía preocupada ya que era la misma que estaba en casa. Ahora el tema que me estaba comenzando a preocupar era tener que atacar a Stella.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Pase ambas manos por mi rostro preocupado. A pesar de habernos pasado toda la mañana buscando una solución para ir a buscar a Emily no llegamos a nada. Estaba muy preocupado por ella, tenía que ir por Emily ahora mismo o me volvería loco por la espera pero no podía ya que Saladino y Faragonda estaban buscando una solución.

- Brandon - escuche la voz de Stella detrás de mí.

No volteé a verla. Yo estaba frente a ese lago donde me habían dicho que había desaparecido. Sentía que todo estaba cayendo a pedazos. Emily apenas había llegado hace unas semanas a mi vida después de lo sucedido en su tiempo y honestamente ya siento que la quiero para siempre conmigo, aunque se que no puede ser puesto que viene de otro tiempo sin embargo me consuela saber que Stella y yo al traeremos algún día al mundo y eso me alegra.

- Tesoro... - sentí que Stella me tomaba de la mano. La mire y pude notar que estaba tranquila aunque yo sabía que realmente ocultaba una expresión preocupada. Suspire y escondí mi rostro en su cuello, ella no hizo ni dijo nada por un rato - todo va a estar bien

- realmente... la quiero devuelta - dije sin quitar mi rostro de donde estaba. Yo me había encariñado bastante con Henry y Emily, sin darme cuenta de la noche a la mañana ambos pasaron a ser dos personas importantes en mi vida, probablemente porque serán mis hijos mas adelante pero fue sorprendente como sucedió tan rápido a diferencia de Stella quien aun se debate si gritarle a ambos o intentar controlarse cuando hacen algo que le molesta.

- volvamos con los demás - me separe de ella y la mire sorprendido mientras ella me regalaba una sonrisa - seguro ya tienen una idea

- si - asentí lentamente. Tome la mano de Stella con mas fuerza y di la vuelta para volver con ella pero antes de alejarnos del lago escuche el agua hacer un ruido, como si algo saliera o entrara. Me di la vuelta y vi a dos personas ahí paradas en la orilla del lago; Darcy y Emily. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Emily con Darcy, por un lado estaba feliz de que estuviera sana y salva y por el otro estaba molesto de que estuviera con ella.

- vaya, si es la parejita del año - sonrió Darcy - vamos a ver... mmm... unos de ustedes saldrá con el corazón roto e imagino que serás tú Brandon, Stella se viene con nosotras

- ¿nosotras? - frunció el ceño Stella.

Darcy solo sonrió y nos ataco con una esfera negra. Stella se tiro al suelo hacia la derecha y yo a la izquierda. Me levante del suelo enseguida y vi a Stella atacar a Darcy. Yo estaba preocupado ya que no quería que Stella usara sus poderes aún aunque ella decía que estaba totalmente recuperada y dejara de preocuparme.

- vas a ver Stella - dijo Darcy sonriendo - ¡Sombra Peligrosa!

- ¡Cuidado! - hice aparecer mi espada y ataque la sombra que estaba apunto de tomar a Stella por el tobillo. La sombra retrocedió y luego se levanto del suelo dejando ver algo parecido a una persona pero completamente negra y sin ojos.

- olvidas que tengo nuevos poderes ¿no? - dijo Darcy sonriendo - sombra, encárgate del, yo me encargaré de la rubia tonta

- disculpa pero yo no soy una rubia tonta - dijo Stella molesta - de hecho podría decir que eres una castaña tonta

- ¿eso crees? - se acerco Darcy molesta - pues tu eres rubia falsa

- ¿¡Perdón!? - alzó la voz Stella mientras caminaba hacia Darcy con los puños apretados - pues resulta que soy rubia natural y que ese color amarillo en tu cabello a ti no te queda, ¿sabes? esos mechones son falsos y se notan a miles de kilómetros

- ¿eso crees? - gruño Darcy - pues al menos mis ojos son mas bonitos que los tuyos

- ja eso ni en sueños - dijo Stella.

Mire a ambas chicas perplejo. Ambas estaban peleando con palabras, apretaban los puños y los dientes, esto no es normal en ellas. Normalmente suelen usar poderes.

- parece una pelea de chicas normal - dijo Emily perpleja también.

- ¡Lo vas a pagar! - gritaron ambas al unisonó y sin previo aviso se atacaron con las uñas, se tiraban el pelo, se mordían, era una pelea de chicas totalmente normal y ajena a lo de siempre.

- eso es raro - dije sorprendido.

- ¡Ugh! - se quejo Stella - ¡ME QUEBRÉ UNA UÑA! - Miro a Darcy con rabia y lo siguiente... - ¡LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS! - Casi nos lastima a Emily y a mí. Después de que la lluvia se detuviera ella se transformo y se elevo seguida de Darcy para ambas comenzar a pelear en el cielo. Me deshice de la sombra y me acerque a Emily preocupado.

- hey, me tenías muy preocupado ¿sabias? - la abracé con fuerza - ven, vamos a Alfea pronto

- Brandon... - intento decir algo ella y por su expresión juraría que se arrepiente de algo. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por un fuerte azote. Mire detrás de mí y vi a Stella en el suelo luchando por levantarse pero parecía muy lastimada.

- oh que pena, la rubiecita no puede levantarse - se burlo Darcy. Saque mi espada nuevamente y me puse delante de Emily cuando vi que Darcy se había volteado a nosotros - ¿qué? ¿piensas enserio protegerla? eres un tonto

- aléjate de ambas, libera a Stella - dije notando que Stella no podía levantarse del suelo puesto que unas sombras la tomaban de tobillos y muñecas, ella apenas si podía ponerse de rodillas pero de ahí ya no subía mas.

- no lo creo - dijo negando con la cabeza - ahora, ¿a qué había venido? a sí - Chasqueo los dedos y me guiño el ojo - venía por Stella, sin embargo no puedo hacer esto sola así que, Emily es tu turno

- ¿yo? - dijo algo nerviosa.

- así es - sonrió Darcy - recuerda lo que la Dama Oscura dijo y lo que prometiste

Mire a Emily sorprendido y note como me miraba arrepentida. Algo estaba sucediendo aquí y yo no sabía.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte confundido.

- ¿no lo sabes? claro que no - dijo Darcy tranquila - te explico. Tu querida hija le dijo a la Dama Oscura que quería probar su lealtad a ella y para eso le llevaría a Stella para que, claro, estuviera de nuestro bando nuevamente

- eso es mentira - dijo Stella entre dientes - ¡Mientes!

- ¿eso crees? - sonrió Darcy - ¿Emily, por qué no le dices la verdad? dile que no estoy mintiendo

- Emily... - negué con la cabeza preocupado. Ella solo suspiro agachando la cabeza y caminando hasta quedar frente a Stella - Emily, no lo harías...

Note que Emily estaba creando una esfera blanca en su mano y apunto a Stella. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y deje caer la espada. Emily planeaba atacar a Stella. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí había mucho humo, al parecer la había atacado ya que se había escuchado una explosión pero no podía ver nada. Cuando el humo se había dispersado pude ver a Stella y solo a Stella de rodillas en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cubriendo su cara. Busque a Darcy y a Emily por todos lados pero no estaban cerca, también el agujero en el agua había desparecido.

- ¡Stella! - me acerque a ella preocupado y la ayude a levantarse - ¿estás bien?

- no, me quebré una uña y me llevo un mes mantener todas del mismo tamaño - se quejo ella mientras se levantaba - además me va a dar jaqueca por esa caída

Suspire al notar que ella estaba bien. La mire preocupado y ella entendió la razón, solo me sonrió.

- yo no creo que ella realmente este del lado de Akane - dijo Stella tranquila - aunque es necesario ir a buscarla enseguida

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunte confundido.

- Emily podría estar en peligro ahora mismo, es mejor buscar a los demás para que vayan enseguida por Emily - dijo Stella preocupada.

- bien - asentí con la cabeza decidido a confiar en lo que ella me decía.

* * *

.: Emily :.

Estaba nerviosa ya que no había traído a Stella lo que significaba que la Dama Oscura estaría furiosa y mas porque sabría que estoy aquí para buscar algo. Comencé a correr por todo el castillo para apurar mi búsqueda aun si llamaba la atención de los demás. Sin querer termine en una habitación extraña, no recordaba el camino que tome pero eso no importo cuando algo llamo mi atención.

- ¿qué es eso? - fruncí el ceño acercándome a un cristal en la pared. Mire fijamente ese cristal y pude ver que era del porte de una persona adulta, tal vez un poco mas grande también me di cuenta que junto a ese habían otros cinco.

Escuche la puerta cerrarse y enseguida me di la vuelta solo para encontrarme con la Dama Oscura.

- oh no no Emily - me miro seria - no me engañas a mí

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunte confundida y nerviosa.

- se que no fallaste en el ataque - dijo ella seria - se que lo hiciste a propósito para poder escapar y soltar a Stella del ataque de Darcy, recuerda que yo lo veo todo

- no, enserio falle - mentí nerviosa.

- ¿enserio Emy? ¿enserio vas a seguir negandolo? - pregunto ella - jamas creí eso de que habías venido por tu propia cuenta, puede que los demás si pero yo no, ¿y sabes algo? Presiento una trampa - Me miro despectiva - ¿qué planeas?

- ¿algo aprueba de tontos? - pregunte nerviosa con un tono de broma.

- ¿aprueba de tontos? - me miro tranquila. Miro por mi hombro y luego sonrió al ver los cristales en la pared - ya veo, querías saber algo sobre tu madre y sus amigas

- bueno, no te mentiré y tú lo sabías así que veo que ya puedo irme - intente irme pero me detuve al ver a Shadow aparecer de la nada cruzado de brazos frente a mí.

- no te irás - dijo la Dama Oscura mientras Shadow desparecía - ¿quieres saber que son estos cristales y que es de tu madre? yo te lo diré, o mejor aún - sonrió siniestramente - te lo mostrare

- presiento que no me gustará - trague saliva - basta...

- no... - negó con la cabeza - te haré sufrir por intentar engañarme... aunque no lo lograste

- basta... - dije algo asustada ya que ella era capaz de cualquier cosa.

- si te volteas y vuelves a mirar estos cristales podrás ver algo que te pondrá la piel de gallina - dijo ella sonriendo siniestramente - sin embargo solo son una copia de los reales que se encuentran, claro está, en el futuro

Sentí un escalofrío y una voz dentro de mí gritaba y decía no te des la vuelta. Algo malo había en esos cristales, no quería verlos pero a la vez me entraba cierta curiosidad.

- anda, date la vuelta - dijo la Dama Oscura - creí que querías saber sobre tu madre

La mire nerviosa y lentamente me di la vuelta mientras me maldecía por hacerlo. Al mirar los cristales mis ojos se abrieron como platos aterrada. Dentro de esos cristales estaban las Winx, una en cada uno de ellos, estaban en una posición extraña como si hubieran sido encerradas después de perder una batalla y entando heridas sin poder moverse. Mire a mi madre asustada. Al igual que las demás Winx ella tenía los ojos cerrados y no podía decir a ciencia cierta si estaba dormida, congelada, inconsciente o tal vez... muerta.

- ¿te gustan? - pregunto la Dama Oscura con un tono siniestro alegre - son mi hermosa colección de hadas

Retrocedí asustada. Estos eran una copia, ella lo dijo, sin embargo si son una copia quiere decir que los reales son iguales, ahí es donde se encuentran mi madre y mis tías. Realmente no podía imaginar como han de estar ahora aun cuando estoy viendo una copia los cristales que se encuentran en el futuro. No entendía como le sucedió esto siendo que todas son tan fuertes y mucho menos entendía porque la Dama Oscura tenía una copia.

- mamá... - murmure con lagrimas en mis ojos - no... es mentira...

La Dama Oscura me sonreía siniestramente. Claro, ella supo todo este tiempo que yo mentía y solo estaba probándome hasta donde podía llegar con la farsa, seguro estos cristales no estaban antes de que yo llegara y solo los trajo para romperme en pedazos. Cerré los ojos asustada, sentía las lagrimas correr de mis ojos y cuando los abrí escuche la puerta venirse abajo.

- ¡Brandon! - exclame sorprendida y aliviada.

- ahora si - dijo enojado - ¡Aléjate de Emily!

- no lo creo - la Dama Oscura hizo un movimiento rápido con su cabeza moviendola de un lado a otro y Brandon se elevo en el cielo y luego se estrello contra la pared. Corrí hacia él rápidamente y lo mire preocupada, luego los cristales y luego a la Dama Oscura. Ella había hecho que los cristales desaparecieran.

- ay... - se levanto adolorido Brandon - ¿cómo hizo eso?

- Brandon - lo mire preocupada.

- ay Emily, Dios, ¿estás bien? - me abrazo preocupado.

- Dios, Brandon lo siento tanto - dije preocupada - jamas debí de venir, se que fue un mal y lamento tanto lo que paso en el lago...

- tranquila - me miro con una sonrisa para luego mirar a la Dama Oscura con el ceño fruncido para luego levantarse del suelo - ya estoy harto de ti, una cosa es querer hacerte con el mundo y la otra es usar a los chicos para eso y déjame decirte que la segunda es algo terrible hasta para ti

- solo palabras - dijo ella tranquila - mejor, Brandon, deberías estar cuidado de tu novia ya que en cualquier momento puedo hacer yo mi movimiento y verás que ella estará de mi lado enseguida... después de todo - sonrió - la luz se apaga con oscuridad

- Stella jamas cedería - dijo Brandon con seguridad - no lograras apagar esa luz

- ¿enserio? - pregunto la Dama Oscura - tú no lo sabes Brandon, pero, hubo una ocasión en que yo controle a Stella, yo estaba dentro de ella y ella te ataco a ti a sus amigas y pudo haber atacado a su hija... claro eso no lo sabes porque aún no ha sucedido

- no te creo ni media palabra - dijo Brandon enojado. Saco su espada y miro a la Dama Oscura preparado para pelear cuando...

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! - escuche a Musa y la vi entrar rápidamente - siento la tardanza pero había una plaga molesta en el comedor

- ¡Musa! - sonreí y luego vi a las demás Winx entrar en la habitación.

- esperamos llegar a tiempo - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

- siempre a tiempo chicas - sonrió Brandon.

- bien, Brandon llévate a Emily - dijo Layla cerrando los puños - Bloom esta con Sky fuera, ya sabes que hacer

- si - asintió Brandon - vamos Emily

Asentí lentamente y salí de ahí junto con él. Corríamos por todo el pasillo hasta que nos topamos con Shadow. Brandon empuño la espada y yo me quede detrás de él. Shadow nos miro fijamente y luego desapareció. Yo parpadeé un par de veces y luego mire a Brandon confundida.

- no se si sea bueno o malo - suspire - pero vamonos

- si - asentí con firmeza.

* * *

.: Henry :.

- ¡AAAAHHHH! - grito Stella. Rápidamente saque mi espada y la mire preocupado para luego mirarla nervioso. Ella estaba siendo atada por una planta muy extraña. Parecía ser carnívora pero su color era otro.

- tranquila, no te asustes - dije nervioso.

- ¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO ME ASUSTE!? - grito Stella con una mueca de dolor y lagrimas en sus ojos. Seguramente la planta la apretaba con mas fuerza.

- ¡Hay que bajarla pronto! - dijo Drew sacando su espada para mirar a la planta. Alzo la espada al aire y se acerco a Stella pero antes de golpear a la planta apareció otra y le quito su espada - ¿pero qué?

- hay una epidemia - dijo Ophir preocupado mientras sacaba su bastón mágico - ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- ¡Liberar a Stella! - grite molesto por la pregunta.

- creo que se refería a otra cosa - dijo Johan mirándome molesto. Fruncí el ceño y lancé la espada para cortar las ramas de la planta y así liberar a Stella. Una vez que sucedió ella cayo al suelo y tomo una buena bocanada de aire para luego gritarnos. Nos deshicimos de la planta y la miramos preocupados.

- fue mi culpa, lo siento - dijo Drew preocupado - no esperaba a que esto sucediera

- ¿por qué debo sufrir con ustedes? - pregunto ella al aire.

- que mala, si te salvamos la vida - dijo David con una mueca.

- y casi me la quitan, ¿o les tengo que recordar que fue su culpa que la planta apareciera? - pregunto Stella mirándonos molesta.

- uhyy... sabe como defenderse - dijo Johan preocupado.

.: Stella :.

Mire a los seis chicos y luego suspire, estaba casi segura de que todos se parecían a sus padres, incluyendo a Henry. Después de haber quitado los restos de la planta de mi y haberme dado una buena ducha salí un rato a esperar a las chicas ya Brandon que apenas se habían ido hace una media hora. Esperaba que nada les sucediera.

Di un suspiro y mire al cielo pensando en lo sucedido en el lago. Emily realmente pudo haberme atacado pero no lo hizo, ella se negó y recuerdo que me miro muy preocupada y algo arrepentida.

- ¿por qué será que en este fics he sufrido mas que en los anteriores? - pregunte al aire agachando la cabeza - ¿o mejor, por qué he siempre me pasa lo malo a mí?

- ¡Stella! - escuche la voz de Alana o de Adela, bueno de alguna de la dos. Me di la vuelta y pude identificar a la joven, era Alana.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte curiosa.

- hemos recibido una llamada de Tecna - sonrió - vienen en camino y tienen a Emily con ellas

- oh grandioso - dije simplemente.

- no te ves tan emocionada - me miro ella tranquila - ¿sucede algo?

- bueno... - mire por el hombro de Alana y pude ver a Faragonda salir de Alfea junto a Saladino y Azrael - debo irme... - me aleje de Alana y me acerque a Faragonda.

- Stella, ¿sucede algo? - pregunto ella al verme.

- no realmente - negué con la cabeza - supongo que los demás ya volverán con Emily

- eso es bueno - sonrió Saladino - sabía que la nueva nave los ayudaría a entrar en el bosque sin problemas

- Señorita Faragonda - ignore a Saladino - hay algo que me gustaría saber

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunto ella curiosa.

- ¿hay alguna forma de que pueda ver mi futuro, es decir, el que tenía que suceder antes de que la Dama Oscura llegara? - pregunte mirándola con firmeza. Faragonda me miro seria y luego negó con la cabeza - ¿por qué?

- porque el futuro debe ser un misterio tanto para ti como para los demás, no puedo dejar que lo veas - dijo ella tranquila.

- es decir que si se puede - dije mirándola.

- ¿por qué quieres verlo? - pregunto Azrael.

- bueno pues... hay algo de la Dama Oscura que esta molestándome - mire a Faragonda con firmeza - y la verdad es que presiento que es algo que puede suceder en un futuro y como todo ha cambiado quiero ver que es... algo en ella hace que me sienta extraña y no se que es

- la Dama Oscura es un enemigo poderoso Stella - dijo Saladino serio - debe ser que la Oscuridad proveniente de ella es la que te molesta puesto que tú eres luz

- podría ser pero siento que hay algo mas - seguí con mi idea - yo se que hay algo mas...

- ¿algo cómo que? - pregunto Faragonda.

- no lo se... tal vez... una conexión - dije extrañada por lo que yo misma dije - realmente no se porque dije eso, pero parece que salio solo de mi boca

- podría ser la conexión de luz y oscuridad, nada mas que eso Stella - dijo Azrael serio - deja de preocuparte tanto

Torcí los labios preocupada. Tal vez sea eso, luz y oscuridad tienen una fuerte conexión entre si a pesar de ser diferentes la una a la otra. Escuche que alguien me llamo así que me di vuelta solo para encontrarme con los demás. Sonreí abiertamente y me acerque a ellos enseguida. Primero que todo abracé a Brandon con fuerza y luego mire a Emily quien parecía algo distraída hasta que me miro y salto en un abrazo.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida puesto que no sabía como reaccionar hasta que comencé a sentir mi camiseta húmeda, ella estaba llorando así que abracé a Emily tranquila y le sonreí dulcemente.

Mas tarde estaba con Brandon y Emily, solo los tres en mi habitación. Emily nos contaba todo lo sucedido y el porque hizo lo que hizo. A mí no me importo en absoluto sin embargo me sentía algo molesta por lo que le hizo la Dama Oscura. Ella estaba muy asustada. Brandon realmente estaba preocupado por ella así que estaba demás decir que tenía ganas de derrotar a la Dama Oscura enseguida por lo que le hizo.

Torcí los labios al pensar en lo que Emily dijo. Ella no vio a nosotras en un cristal, para ella era imposible saber si estábamos vivas, inconscientes o dormida así que yo quería pensar que estábamos dormidas. Sin duda alguna iba a sufrir en fics.

- Brandon - hable con un tono bajo - se esta quedando dormida

- eso puedo ver - sonrió Brandon abrazando a Emily - realmente es una niña

- ¿crees que la Dama Oscura lo hizo apropósito? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿mostrar aquello? si - asintió él.

- no, hablo de decirle la estrategia de su plan - mire a Brandon preocupada - creo que es extraño por no decir raro

- creo que esta jugando o nos quiere poner a prueba - dijo Brandon acomodando a Emily en mi cama - ¿te molesta?

Negué simplemente con la cabeza y mire a Brandon preocupada. La Dama Oscura le dijo a Emily algunos de sus planes, en uno de ellos estaba incluida yo y entro estaba Bloom o Bella, algo me dice que esto podría acabar mal por donde lo mire.

- iré a ver a las chicas - me levante de la cama.

- Stella - me llamo Brandon sin mirarme - la Oscuridad podría crecer y lo sabes así que creo que...

- te preocupas demasiado - sonreí tranquila - no sucederá nada malo, además creo que lo mas importante ahora es ver que ella este bien

- si pero... - intento decir Brandon.

- nada. Iré con los demás - salí de mi habitación para ir a hablar con Flora, principalmente para regañarla por tener una planta asesina en nuestro dormitorio. Al entrar en el dormitorio de Flora sentí algo que hizo que me mareara un poco, era una punzada en mi cabeza.

- si no digo yo, todo lo malo me sucede - dije llevando una mano a mi cabeza.

Sacudí mi cabeza un poco y luego mire a Flora que estaba de espalda a mi por lo que no vio lo sucedido. No le di importancia y me acerque a ella hasta que... ya no supe nada mas.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo esperado. Ha sido un grandioso capítulo ¿no creen? o bueno hasta que algo malo ha sucedido y nadie sabe que sera... mmm... ¿qué sucedió.

**Próximamente: Nuevos Poderes**

no se preocupen, no le ha sucedido nada malo - dijo Ophelia sonriendo.

Winx, creo que en vista de que la Dama Oscura es mas poderosa que ustedes es mejor buscar ayuda - dijo Faragonda.

nuevos poderes - sonrió Layla emocionada - ¿cómo creen que serán?

tienen que demostrar que realmente merecen estos poderes - dijo una hada mirando a las Winx.

ir de acampada no parece una mala idea - dijo Flora sonriendo - hay que ser uno con la naturaleza

¿enfrentar nuestros miedos sin magia? - pregunto Stella nerviosa - no creo poder hacerlo

para poder vencer a la Dama Oscura y a todos los demás necesitamos dar el todo por el todo - dijo Musa.

había un cielo igual aquella noche - dijo Stella mirando el cielo - mis padres realmente estaban felices

nunca pensé que la Tecnología estuviera tan presente en mi vida - admitió Tecna - incluso mas que...

todas tenemos miedo a muchas cosas, enfrentarlos sera difícil pero se que podemos hacerlo - sonrió Bloom.

les prestare los poderes - dijo el Hada - sin embargo hay algo que deben de saber sobre ellos...

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Oh si, respuestas solo leyendo así que si hacen pregunta, ya saben como se responden.

- star 123: La verdad a mí no me pareció que era entrometida :s

Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque a mi me ha fascinado jeje. Bueno, nos veremos la siguiente vez que suba capítulos.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	11. Chapter 11: Nuevos Poderes

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 11:

Nuevos Poderes

.: Winx Club :.

Stella acababa de entrar en la habitación de Flora para poder hablar con ella sobre el problema que hubo en la tarde con la planta. Sin duda la joven estaba bastante molesta por lo sucedido pero eso no impidió que una punzada en su cabeza hiciera que tuviera un leve mareo y tuviera que sostenerse de algo para no caer.

- si no digo yo, todo lo malo me sucede - se quejo Stella llevando una mano a su cabeza.

Una vez que se recompuso del mareo miro a Flora, quien estaba de espaldas a ella aun ignorando la presencia de la joven. Stella comenzó a caminar hacia su amiga cuando de repente todo se volvió oscuro para ella. Cayo al suelo provocando un fuerte ruido que causo que Flora se volteara preocupada y sorprendida.

- ¡Stella! - le grito sorprendida al ver a la joven en el suelo. Rápidamente se acerco a ella e intento despertarla pero no pudo, parecía en vano. Rápidamente salió de la habitación gritando por ayuda. Los Especialistas que aun estaban allí, al igual que las chicas, la miraron preocupados y uno de ellos llevo a Stella a la enfermería donde todos estuvieron un buen rato.

- no se preocupen, no le ha sucedido nada malo - dijo Ophelia sonriendo.

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

- pues parece que se dio un pequeño golpe o algo parecido, su cuerpo se encuentra cansado y ella solo necesita descansar - dijo Ophelia tranquila.

- uy... - se tensó Drew que había ido con ellos.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Flora mirando al joven.

- na- nada - dijo aún tenso y preocupado.

La castaña torció los labios curiosa pero no hizo mas preguntas. Todos miraron a la rubia acurrucarse en la cama y entendieron que estaría bien en unos minutos así que la dejaron sola. Una vez que las chicas habían salido de la enfermería Faragonda se acerco a ellas y les dijo que en cuanto Stella despertara todas fueran a su oficina para poder hablar algo.

* * *

.:Stella :.

- es enserio, esta va a ser la temporada mas horrible para mí - me queje cruzándome de brazos mientras iba camino a la oficina de Faragonda junto a las chicas.

Ellas rieron divertidas por mi comentario y es que yo tenía razón, últimamente me estoy lastimando demasiado. Mire enfrente el camino y suspire pesadamente. No se porque presiento que tengo una conexión mas allá de la luz y la oscuridad con la Dama Oscura, mas allá de un futuro que aún no ha llego, mas allá de lo que puedo imaginar.

Su rostro... porque presiento que antes la he visto sin embargo no puedo recordad. Tal vez solo estoy haciéndome ilusiones para buscar una respuesta a mis dudas. No es posible que la conozca ya que de ser así Emily y Henry me habrían dicho ya que yo pelee contra ella en el futuro antes de esta catástrofe. Tengo que averiguar mas sobre ese futuro, estoy segura que hay una incógnita y debo descubrirla pronto, no tengo dudas de eso.

- ¿tú que dices Stella? - la voz de Bloom hizo que volviera a la realidad, es decir, a darme cuenta que hay gente a mi alrededor.

- ¿qué se te ve mal el peinado? - respondí secamente por mis pensamientos incontrolables hacia la Dama Oscura.

- ¿sabes? el comentario no me sorprende ya que eres tú... - dijo Bloom un poco molesta para luego hablar mas suave - pero si tu tono de voz... ¿te encuentras bien?

- si, lo siento - dije con un suspiro - pero enserio parece que peleaste con la peineta hoy

Las chicas rieron divertidas y Bloom me hizo una mueca ofendida pero luego suspiro tranquila. Seguimos caminando hacia la oficina de Faragonda y al llegar ahí esperamos unos minutos pues ella no se encontraba en ese momento.

- _"por Dios, ¿quién puede leer tanto?"_ - me queje mientras miraba las estanterías llenas de libros - no pensé que Faragonda fuera una rata de biblioteca...

- no porque a alguien le guste leer lo convierte en una rata de biblioteca - la defendió Layla - además, tú también lees

- error, yo veo las imágenes además lo que yo veo son revistas de modas - dije mirando los libros que ella tenía aunque no estaba interesada en ninguno.

- nunca cambiara - dijo Flora con un suspiro - ya de ahí o Faragonda te va a retar

- si si... - dije sin hacerle caso - ¿uhm? - me fije en un libro - _"ese libro... Monstruos de Sombra... es el mismo libro que estaba en la biblioteca del castillo"_

- no pensé que te interesarías por mis libros - escuche la voz de Faragonda que me tensó. Me di la vuelta y la mire nerviosa.

- ah bueno yo... - intente decir - solo miraba, digo, mas de uno tiene que tener dibujos y eso para mi es perfecto

- sin embargo, Stella, estos libros solo contienen palabras - dijo Faragonda sonriendo mientras caminaba a su escritorio - me alegra que hayan venido enseguida chicas

Me volteé una vez mas para ver el libro pero me lleve la sorpresa de que ya no estaba. Fruncí el ceño extrañada. Ese libro era el mismo que estaba en la biblioteca del castillo de Solaria, solo que era diferente en una cosa, no estaba atado con cadenas como en Solaria. Era extraño.

- entonces señorita Faragonda - escuche a Bloom tranquila así que me acerque a las chicas - ¿qué era de lo que quería hablarnos?

- Winx, creo que en vista de que la Dama Oscura es mas poderosa que ustedes es mejor buscar ayuda - dijo Faragonda.

- ¿traeremos a un ser mágico guapo? - pregunte sonriendo.

- no, no... - negó con la cabeza Faragonda mientras yo hacía un puchero - estoy pensando en algo más...

- ya se, iremos al pasado y evitaremos todo esto - sonrió Layla emocionada.

- tampoco - dijo Faragonda seria.

- entonces... - intento decir Musa - ¿en qué esta pensando?

- nuevos poderes - dijo sonriendo Faragonda - verán, como hadas ustedes sufrirán muchas transformaciones y cada una de ellas merece un sacrificio

- no me esta gusta para donde va - dije preocupada.

- a mí tampoco - dijo Musa preocupada.

- chicas, lo que quiero decirles que existe un Hada Guardiana que ustedes deben conocer - dijo Faragonda seria - la situación es muy critica y en vista de que apenas si pueden vencer a las Trix es mejor que tengan nuevos poderes aunque estos tienen una inconveniencia

- ¿nos darán una transformación fea? - pregunte curiosa para recibir un codazo de Bloom. Me sobe el brazo y mire a Bloom con un mohín.

- ¿cuál es? - pregunto Bloom seria.

- no puedo decirles, esta hada se los dirá a ustedes - dijo Faragonda negando con la cabeza - lo único que puedo decirles es que según el tiempo y el espacio estos poderes deben de tenerlos en un par de años mas pero no podemos seguir esperando a que llegue ese tiempo, los necesitamos enseguida

- por mi esta bien - dijo Musa sonriendo - y díganos... ¿cómo se llaman?

- Harmonix - sonrió Faragonda.

- genial - dijimos todas al unisonó con una sonrisa.

- Cassilda es un hada muy poderosa y ella las esta esperando en el Templo Sagrado del bosque - dijo Faragonda seria - deberán ir solas y probar que merecen tener estos poderes. Ella les pondrá una prueba que requerirá un sacrificio de su parte. No pueden ir con los Especialistas o sus hijos, ni siquiera con las Pixies

- es mejor, así ellas pueden quedarse a refugiarse en la Aldea Pixie - dijo Layla seria - la oscuridad cada vez es mas fuerte y lo mejor es que estén a salvo

- ¿dónde queda ese Templo Sagrado del Bosque? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

- por desgracia no puedo decirles, solo les puedo dar un mapa - dijo haciendo aparecer un viejo trozo de papel.

- oh Dios... - dije preocupada - ¿es de papel? uhg ¿es que nunca podemos usar gps?

- estoy igual que tú, Stella, pero no podemos hacer nada mas - dijo Tecna tomando el mapa.

- solo me queda desearles toda la suerte del mundo chicas - nos miro Faragonda tranquila.

Mas tarde estábamos cada una en nuestras habitaciones empacando algo para el viaje. La verdad es que esperaba no tener que ir a acampar al bosque, odio eso, pero Bloom dijo que lo mejor era asegurarse con pijama, bolsa de dormir y otras cosas a las cuales no le preste toda la atención pero imagine que se refería a comida y agua.

Salí de la habitación con una mochila en mi espalda. Tenía puestos unos shorts café, una polera sin mangas y algo parecido a una bufanda pero era una tela de seda en el cuello. Me acerque a las chicas y sonreí tranquila mientras ellas me miraban como si ellas mismas pensaran _es incorregible _ Sonreí simplemente y salí de Alfea junto a las chicas.

Hace poco nos habíamos despedido de los chicos y habíamos puesto marcha a una larga caminata hacía el bosque. Mis piernas temblaban y todo mi cuerpo estaba igual. No me parecía buena idea introducirnos al bosque pero las chicas decían que no había problema. La verdad es que siguiente el mapa nos topamos con la noticia de que teníamos que rodear el bosque hasta que llegamos a un camino... un único _Camino de Luz_ que no había sido afectado por la Oscuridad.

- vaya - dije sorprendida. Me di la vuelta y mire a las chicas sorprendidas. Ellas me miraban tranquilas. Ellas conocían este camino ya que debieron de haberlo usado para ir a salvar a Emily, ese debió de ser el plan de Saladino.

Entramos en el camino y seguimos caminando mientras Tecna revisaba el mapa para evitar que nos perdiéramos. Nos dimos cuenta de que este mapa había era una basura ya que solo estábamos siguiendo el camino de luz, mejor Faragonda nos hubiera dicho eso y habríamos llego. Pero todo dio un giro cuando llegamos al final del camino, era una zona sorprendente donde la luz iluminaba y la oscuridad no llegaba, era muy grande por lo que ahora si necesitábamos el mapa.

Al llegar al templo ese nos topamos con una mujer alta. Tenía el cabello rubio claro, largo hasta los muslos, ojos celestes como el cielo. Su traje era muy sencillo y hermoso. Usaba un extraño peto color amarillo que cubría su pecho, al llegar a su estomago se mostraba una trenza de dos echas y llegaba a sus caderas dejando caer una falda color celeste con franjas amarillas, esta tenía un corte a un lado y usaba unos zapatos de tacón celestes. Las alas eran grandes y hermosas, con brillo único y tenían una forma de mariposa.

- ustedes deben ser las Winx - su tono de voz era suave y bastante femenino, además de elegante.

La mire sorprendida y extrañada por una sensación bastante cálida en mi pecho. Sentía como si solo luz me rodeara, no había oscuridad ni siquiera un poco, solo luz y mas luz. Trague saliva sorprendida y luego retrocedí un poco sintiendo un ligero sonrojo al sentir algo más; algo que nunca había sentido y a la vez no tenía explicación o descripción, sin embargo me hacía sentir bastante bien y confiada.

- y tú debes ser Cassilda - dijo Bloom algo sorprendida.

- la misma en persona - sonrió ella.

- perfecto, ahora dinos sobre esos poderes - exigió Musa enseguida.

Cassilda sonrió de lado y asintió. Hizo aparecer en su mano seis esferas pequeñas de colores, cada una de ellas giraba en sentido de las manecillas del reloj dando vueltas para darse a conocer una a una. Las mire sorprendida y luego a Bloom.

- este es el Poder Harmonix - sonrió Cassilda mientras cerraba los ojos - es el poder que deben de tener en unos años mas, sin embargo dada las circunstancia se los entregare ahora

- perfecto - sonreí tranquila y despreocupada.

- pero no sera tan sencillo - abrió los ojos de golpe mirándonos con una expresión desafiante - tienen que demostrar que realmente merecen estos poderes... con un sacrificio

- ¿qué hay que sacrificar? - pregunto Tecna con temor.

- ustedes mismas se deben sacrificar - sonrió ella aún desafiante.

- ¿qué...? - murmuro Flora sorprendida.

- verán - hizo desaparecer las esferas - deben de demostrar que pueden salvar el mundo con estos poderes pero para eso deben demostrar que pueden enfrentarse a ustedes mismas, es decir sacrificar eso que tanto les impide vencer... estoy hablando de sus miedos... aquellos que se han convertido en pesadillas que aún se esconden dentro de ustedes

Abrí los ojos y retrocedí aún mas mientras miraba al hada sorprendida.

- deben de sacrificarse y superar esos miedos, solo así me demostraran que están determinadas a vencer a la oscuridad a toda costa - sonrió ella - para eso tendrán que internarse en la oscuridad, donde esos miedos se volverán realidad y les impedirán hacer sus movimientos, además no pueden usar sus poderes

- ¿enfrentar nuestros miedos sin magia? - pregunte nerviosa - no creo poder hacerlo, olvidenlo no cuenten conmigo

- en ese caso se deben de olvidar del Harmonix y seguir con el Believix como si nada - sonrió ella - ustedes eligen, ¿se sacrificaran para algo como esto por el bien de todos o seguirán siendo cobardes?

- yo lo haré - dijo Bloom seria.

Mire a las chicas, todas dudosas y luego a Bloom nerviosa.

- ahora todo esta bajo oscuridad, no espero que ustedes también quiera enfrentar sus mayores miedos pero yo lo haré para salvar a todos, a mis padres, mis amigos y sobre todo a esos niños... ese futuro que vamos a tener junto a nuestras familias... ese futuro es el que quiero proteger y salvar - dijo Bloom decidida.

Volví a mirar a las chicas que asentían todas decididas a lo mismo que Bloom. Di un suspiro pesado y bueno... si no puedes con ellas uneteles. Cassilda nos miro sonriendo y luego extrajo nuestros poderes por medio de su magia, fue algo realmente molesto e hizo que me estremeciera. Luego de perder nuestros poderes mire el frío y helado camino de oscuridad.

- estos anillos evitaran que la oscuridad les haga daño, sin embargo no evitara que sus miedos lo hagan por ella - dijo Cassilda haciendo aparecer un anillo en cada dedo indice de la mano derecha de cada una - como pueden ver todos son de color plateado pero cambiaran de color cuando ustedes hayan enfrentado su miedo - el mío tenía una extraña forma parecida a la de un sol, pero no era un sol, es mas las chicas también tenían esa forma - les deseo toda la suerte del mundo y cuando hayan enfrentado sus miedos entonces pueden venir

Trague saliva y seguí a las chicas hacia la oscuridad, estaba muy nerviosa ya que a mí no me parecía buena idea ir allí. Cuando entramos allí caminamos un poco y luego nos detuvimos a ver que diablos haríamos ahora ya que nadie tenía idea de nada.

- ¿qué hacemos? - pregunto Tecna.

- ir de acampada no parece una mala idea - dijo Flora sonriendo - hay que ser uno con la naturaleza

- me parece que seré uno con la oscuridad - dije preocupada mientras miraba a Flora - ¿qué te parece si buscamos un refugio?

- es mejor acampar - dijo Bloom tomando unas ramas - con esto haremos una fogata

- ¿por qué nadie me escucha? - murmure de malas.

- Stella, tranquilízate, estamos contigo así que nada te va a pasar - dijo Bloom dejando las ramas en el suelo.

- ¿quién dijo que tengo miedo? - pregunte nerviosa.

- tú, acabas de decirlo - dijo Bloom sonriendo - escucha, se que te asusta la oscuridad pero no tienes que temer, estamos contigo

Mire a Bloom y asentí lentamente, ella me sonrió y luego coloco una rama en forma vertical, comenzó a frotarla e hizo que una llamita de fuego se encendiera, soplo un poco y esta creció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- bien, vamos a desempacar - dijo Tecna dejando unos troncos en el suelo. Eran grandes y parecían pesados, Layla la había ayudado.

- genial - asentí lentamente sacando las cosas de la mochila. La verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa por esto, sin embargo sabía que con las chicas cerca no tenía nada que temer. Estaba sentada en un tronco junto a Flora mientras asábamos malvaviscos, algo nuevo para mí puesto que ir de acampada no era mi hobby favorito.

- ¿cómo creen que sean nuestros miedos? - pregunto Musa de la nada.

- ¿horribles? - intente adivinar pero nadie dijo nada. Yo suspire e intente pensar en mi miedo mas grande. No estaba segura de cual era, tal vez perder a Brandon o tal vez... volver a escuchar las peleas de mis padres. No estaba segura de cual era el mayor temor mío.

- nuevos poderes... - sonrió Layla emocionada - ¿cómo creen que serán?

- ¿poderosos? - intente adivinar nuevamente. Esta vez en vez de silencio atraje risas de las chicas.

- eres mala adivinando - dijo Bloom sonriendo - yo espero que sean fuertes, así acabar con ella enseguida

Sonreí un poco y mire el cielo. A pesar de que el bosque estaba rodeado de oscuridad el cielo nocturno era precioso y estaba cubierto por un hermoso manto de estrellas junto a la luna sonriente.

- había un cielo igual aquella noche - dije mirando el cielo con una sonrisa algo nostálgica - mis padres realmente estaban felices. Era mi primera acampada, odia eso y lo único que me hacía sonreír era ver a mis padres juntos y ese hermoso cielo nocturno... papá decía... que las estrellas eran lo mas hermoso y siempre que acompañaban a la luna se contaban sus secretos, pero solo los de ella y no de las personas... ellas eran confidentes de la luna y la luna confidente de las personas...

- ¿cuál es tu mayor miedo? - pregunto Flora suavemente. Baje la mirada y negué con la cabeza.

- no estoy segura... se que odiaría perder a Brandon tanto como odio tener los gritos de mis padres en mi cabeza - dije mirando el fuego - probablemente... sea perder a Brandon ya que él siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme cuando más lo necesito... sin embargo... era muy pequeña cuando mis padres se divorciaron y esa pelea, ese momento... - sentí una lagrima traicionara - ese momento siempre ha estado en mis recuerdos y no creo que se vayan a ir nunca

- entonces, ese es el miedo que debes superar - dijo Bloom seria - mi miedo...

- tus padres - dije tranquila - perderlos ahora que los has encontrado

- si es verdad, pero creo que uno mas grande sería que las Hechiceras Ancestrales volvieran - dijo Bloom seria - tener que enfrentarme a ellas sola y sin Sky o ustedes

- ¿saben? yo nunca pensé que la Tecnología estuviera tan presente en mi vida - admitió Tecna - incluso mas que...

- ¿el amor? - pregunto Flora con una leve sonrisa a lo que Tecna asintió.

- no quiero que se vuelva todo en mi vida pero no puedo evitarlo - dijo Tecna con un suspiro pesado.

- creo que mi mayor miedo sería estar sola para siempre - dijo Layla - siempre ha sido así y siempre será así

- ¿y tú Musa? - pregunte mirándola fijamente por unos segundos.

- mmm... cuando era chica mi mayor miedo era perder a mí madre y este se cumplió - dijo Musa cerrando los ojos - ahora mi miedo se ha convertido en eso. No quiero olvidar a mi madre, me asusta no recordarla y sobre todo me asusta que mi padre la olvide... se que no sucedería pero es un miedo que vivo a diario. Es por eso que cargo un relicario con su foto, para no olvidarla tanto física como psicologicamente

- y van dos miedos relacionados con padres - dijo Flora con un suspiro preocupada.

- ¿qué hay del tuyo? - pregunte mirando a Flora.

- veamos... podría relacionarse con mi hermana. Ustedes saben que Miele es mi pequeña hermana y que la quiero con todo el corazón... si algo le sucediera sería realmente malo para mi pero... viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, mi miedo podría ser que algún día la naturaleza se vuelva en mi contra...

- sería irónico - dije tranquila - alguien que quiere tanto a la naturaleza sea traicionada por ella

- ¿saben que es tonto? - pregunto Bloom llamando la atención de todas - que no tengamos miedo de enfrentarnos a un ser peligroso pero si a estas cosas

- habla por ti, yo si le tengo algo de miedo - dije frunciendo el ceño.

- si pero, Stella, me refiero a que tenemos miedo es normal - me sonrió - pero cuando peleamos contra un enemigo ese miedo desaparece y lo enfrentamos como amigas

- es cierto - asentí con la cabeza - se que puedo confiar con todas, en especial en ti pelirroja

- yo también rubia - sonrió Bloom - todas tenemos miedo a muchas cosas, enfrentarlos sera difícil pero se que podemos hacerlo

- porque para poder vencer a la Dama Oscura y a todos los demás necesitamos dar el todo por el todo - dijo Musa sonriendo con confianza.

- así parece - suspire tranquila.

Esa noche no pude pegar ojo así que decidí levantarme. Todas las chicas dormían tranquilas en sus sacos de dormir dentro de la carpa. Salí tranquilamente y vi la fogata encendida, este bosque lleno de oscuridad era molesto para mí. Mire el anillo en mi dedo y decidí ir a caminar tranquilamente para despejar mi mente, pero no camine mas de cinco paso cuando decidí mejor sentarme en unos troncos frente al fuego.

- _¡Te he dicho que te olvides de todo, tienes una hija!_ - escuche la inconfundible voz de mi madre. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y busque con la mirada por todos lados pero no pude ver nada - _¡__Stella es tu hija Radius, comienza a preocuparte mas por ella!_

_- ¿¡Crees que no lo hago!? ¿¡Crees que no tengo miedo de que algo le suceda!?_ - esa era la voz de mi padre.

- ¿papá? - me levante del tronco preocupada.

- _maldita__ sea Radius... _- mi madre sonaba muy enojada_ - nada de esto habría sucedido si no hubieras dejado a Stella jugando sola como siempre.._

_- ¿ahora es mi culpa? - _pregunto mi padre enojado también -_ ella también es tu hija Selene, debiste saber que estaba jugando allí... no soy el único culpable aquí_

_- siempre lo mismo, pones tu estúpido titulo antes que tu hija... _- dijo mi madre.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y negué con la cabeza mientras retrocedía - ¿qué- qué sucede?

- _el miedo te invade desde dentro Stella... tus padres siempre pelearan... no lo podrás detener_ - escuche una voz diferente - _siempre te llevaras esos recuerdos tan horribles, siempre..._

Cubrí mis oídos sin dejar de retroceder pero eso no era suficiente. Las voces de mis padres se hicieron más y más fuertes pasando de pelea en pelea, todas las que recordaba incluso aquella que tanto odiaba, el día en que mamá pidió el divorcio. Mis ojos cerrados con lagrimas intentando salir era suficiente para hacerle ver a cualquiera que yo estaba muy mal, por no decir sufriendo. No tenía magia para callar los gritos, no tenía a Brandon para abrazarme y consolarme, las chicas dormían y yo no sabía que hacer.

De pronto todo se volvió negro. Dos luces aparecieron y todo tuvo un color y ambiente diferente. Yo estaba flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo, cuando toque tierra aparecieron algunas personas. Mis padres se gritaban el uno a otro, había una pequeña niña escondida con las manos en los oídos, ojos llorosos y su cuerpo temblando. No se como pero había vuelto a ese momento tan doloroso en mi vida. Ese momento en el que pase tanto miedo, ese momento que nunca quise revivir.

- _¡Me tienes harta de todo!_ - dijo mi madre molesta.

- _¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CONTIGO SELENE! -_ grito papá hecho una furia -_ ¡SIN DUDA ALGUNA STELLA ESTARÍA MEJOR CONMIGO! ¡YA NO SOPORTO MÁS TENERTE CERCA!_

_- ¿¡ENSERIO CREES QUE ELLA ESTARÍA BIEN CONTIGO!? ¿¡ENSERIO NO QUIERES TENERME CERCA!? _- su rostro lo decía todo, tanto como la rabia que sentía como lo que seguía en la lista para salir de su boca. Trague saliva, cerré mis ojos, retrocedí, lleve mis manos a mis oídos. Hice todo para evitar escucharlo pero no pude aún así termine escuchando esa oración -_ ¡BIEN, SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES TE LO CONCEDO! ¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO AHORA!_

- basta, basta... basta... - eso.. solo eso resonaba en mi cabeza. _Quiero el divorcio ahora_... ¿cómo unas simples palabras pueden causar tanto daño? ¿cómo..? - basta... detente... - no abría mis ojos aún. Podía y seguía escuchando esas palabras, era doloroso y causaba miedo - ¡BASTA!

Sentí una fuerte sacudida y cuando abrí mis ojos vi a las chicas frente a mi preocupadas. Todas ellas con unas miradas muy preocupadas. No me había dado cuenta del momento en que entre en la tienda. Flora me miro con una sonrisa débil y paso lentamente su dedo indice por mi ojo quitando una lagrima que yo no había notado hasta ese momento, luego Bloom me sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza.

Yo trague saliva y cerré los ojos. No sabía que había sucedido, no sabía porque había sucedido, pero sabía una cosa... debía de enfrentarlo, ¿pero cómo? esa era la mayor duda.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Estaba con Bloom recogiendo la basura que habíamos dejado después del desayuno. Mire la tienda de dormir algo preocupada y luego mire a Bloom.

- ¿crees que es buena idea dejarla dormir? - pregunte preocupada.

- Stella ha pasado por mucho - dijo Bloom tranquila sin embargo si estaba preocupada por ella - es mejor que descanse un poco

- Bloom - la mire tranquila - ¿qué crees que sucedió anoche?

- la pregunta no es que sucedió, es mas bien... ¿logro pasar la prueba? - pregunto ella mirando la tienda.

- ¿crees que tuvo su prueba de valor anoche? - pregunte sorprendida a lo que ella asintió - imagine que a todas nos las harían al mismo tiempo, no a una antes que la otra

- es verdad - dijo Bloom seria - pero no imagino que otra cosa pudo haber sido... Flora, ella estaba llorando y gritaba basta

- lo se - dije haciéndole un nudo a la bolsa con basura - estaba muy asustada

- si... - murmuro Bloom dejando la bolsa de basura que ella tenía en algún lado - me pregunto como es que Brandon la tranquiliza

- es fácil, es su novio - dije tranquila - de alguna manera u otra siempre lo va a lograr sin estrategia alguna

Sonreí un poco y mire la tienda - nos hace falta aquí...

- chicas... - escuche a Tecna así que gire mi vista y la vi acercarse - encontramos agua

- perfecto - sonrió Bloom.

- ¿ella aún no despierta? - pregunto Musa dejando un bidón con agua en el suelo.

- pues no, no lo ha hecho - dije preocupada - creo que deberíamos de despertarla nosotros

- o dejarla descansar - dijo Tecna tranquila.

- ¿dónde esta Layla? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

Las chicas parpadearon y luego nos miraron - ¿no ha llegado? - pregunto Musa preocupada - dijo que iba a adelantarse a traer el agua

- pues no ha llegado - dijo Bloom preocupada - a menos...

- que este sola en el bosque - dije preocupada.

Yo no podía hablar con estos árboles puestos que estaban llenos de Magia Oscura obviamente solo podía hablar con ellos desde afuera pues los podía oír sufrir pero desde a dentro... era territorio prohibido.

- tal vez... este en su prueba de valor - dije preocupada.

* * *

.: Layla :.

Estaba sola en el bosque. Tenía miedo y sobre todo estaba temblando. Supuestamente iba a ver a las chicas para llevarles el agua pero creo que algo salió mal y me he perdido, lo que es mas curioso que estaba segura de que este era el camino que había usado para ir al río con las chicas.

_- te han abandonado..._ - escuche una coz y rápidamente me di la vuelta pero no vi a nadie - _estas sola, ellas no te quieren_

- no, mientes - dije apretando los puños - las chicas nunca me dejarían sola

-_ ¿entonces dónde están? no veo que te hayan venido a ver_ - dijo esa voz nuevamente.

- ellas... - cerré los ojos nerviosa y preocupada - ellas están cuidando de Stella

- _¿y solo de ella? ¿no de ti? - _pregunto nuevamente esa voz - _son amigas... son traidoras... _

- te equivocas, se que siempre puedo confiar en ellas - dije apretando los puños.

- _pierdes tu tiempo_ - rió divertida esa voz -_ ellas no te quieren en sus vidas_

_- _¡Te equivocas! - alcé la voz enojada - ¡Las chicas son increíbles y no son traidoras. Yo se que siempre puedo confiar en ellas hasta en los peores momentos de mi vida, se que así es y si no han venido es porque saben que debo enfrentar mis miedos y uno de ellos es estar sola... ¿pero sabes? Yo no estoy sola, se que aunque no estén cerca mío siempre van a estar conmigo, las chicas son así y mientras seamos amigas siempre vamos a hacer amigas

Un brillo proveniente del anillo hizo que me cegara por unos segundos. Cuando me di cuenta esté anillo ya no era de plata, era de un color mas vivo como el rojo. Sonreí un poco y volví al campamento con las chicas. Al llegar ahí no vi a ni una de ellas así que suspire y entre en la tienda solo para ver a Stella dormida. Sonreí un poco y luego estaba por salir cuando algo me llamo la atención. El anillo de Stella era rojo también.

Mas tarde, de verdad que mas tarde. Todas estamos reunidas mirando los anillos con una sonrisa. Todos eran rojos, no había ni un solo color diferente. Nadie hablo sobre su experiencia con sus miedos, nadie dijo nada solo sonreían por los anillos. Planeamos dormir una noche mas en el bosque, a quejas de Stella claro, y luego al día siguiente volveríamos con Cassilda por los nuevos poderes.

- es sorprendente que logremos aquello - dijo Layla divertida mientras Cassilda miraba los anillos.

- agradece que pude salir de ahí - trago saliva Stella asustada mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus oídos - fue horrible...

- ¿tienes miedo? - pregunto Cassilda a la Princesa de Solaria mientras miraba su anillo teñido de rojo no convencida de que ella hubiera superado la prueba - eso sería extraño porque el anillo es rojo

Stella miro a Cassilda fijamente a los ojos pero no dijo nada. Era cierto que tenía miedo y era esa una de las razones mas grandes para pensar en porque ese anillo estaba rojo sin embargo se negó a decir una sola palabra tanto como a favor o en contra de la respuesta.

- creo que todas superamos la prueba y si ella tiene miedo es por otra cosa, así es Stella - mintió Bloom convincentemente.

Cassilda miro a Bloom sabiendo que su intento por cubrir a su amiga había sido en vano sin embargo no dijo nada. Para ella también era extraño. Hizo aparecer nuevamente las esferas y se las entro a cada una de ellas. Cada esfera desapareció en cuanto se poso en la mano de una de las hadas.

- les prestare los poderes - dijo el Hada seria - sin embargo hay algo que deben de saber sobre ellos...

- si yo... tengo una duda - dudo un poco Stella mientras levantaba la mano - ¿dijo prestar?

- exacto, eso es lo que deben de saber - dijo Cassilda seria - dado que estos poderes no los tendrán hasta dentro de unos años mas no se los puedo entregar mas si se los puedo prestar hasta que la batalla termine y ustedes hayan ganado

- hay que devolverlos al termino - musito Musa agachando la mirada - no me lo esperaba

- esa es una condición básica - dijo simplemente Cassilda mientras daba la vuelta para irse - espero que tengan suerte en su lucha

- gracias - dijeron todas sorprendidas mientras la veían alejarse.

Ninguna dijo nada sobre si debían transformarse, hablar entre si o volver a Afea, todo lo que hicieron fue quedarse allí paradas sumidas en sus propios pensamientos y en nada mas que ellos.

Ahora con nuevos poderes la suerte estaba a su favor. Iban a ganar estaba batalla a si la vida les cueste allí.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo esperado con algunas sorpresas y misterios en el... a ver si alguno se dio cuenta aunque no creo jeje askjaskjkasjk espero que les haya gustado y siento la tardanza pero ustedes saben... jiji

**Próximamente: Una Winx Oscura**

quiero a Stella... de este lado - dijo la Dama Oscura - y luego me apoderare de las hechiceras

nuevos poderes, nuevos villanos... las cosas son horribles - dijo Stella mirando a Brandon.

lo único que me hace sonreír por ahora es una bella sonrisa - dijo Brandon con dulzura.

casi lo olvido - dijo Akane sonriendo - pero ese es mi trabajo

oh no... - se quejo Stella mirando a Akane - ¿santo cielos, por qué no me dejas tranquila?

muy bien - dijo Bloom - vamos a probar nuestros nuevos poderes

esta noche Stella... vas a ser mía - la miro la Dama Oscura creando una esfera negra.

¡Stella! - gritaron las Winx al verla en problemas.

te conozco, te he visto antes - dijo Stella mirando a la Dama Oscura - o eso creo

¿no lo recuerdas cierto? - sonrió con malicia la Dama Oscura - claro que no podrías recordarlo

¿por qué te persiguen los villanos? - pregunto Brandon confundido - ¿qué has hecho?

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: No, no, no te alegres demasiado aún jiji

Bueno, con eso termina el capítulo de hooy. Espero que les haya gustado y les haya intrigado sobre todo porque el siguiente capítulo promete estar de pelos jiji osea peligroso, ni yo se porque use ese termino jeje.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	12. Chapter 12: Una Winx Oscura

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 12:

Una Winx Oscura

.: Dama Oscura :.

Estaba mirando por la ventana seria. Mi mente divagaba en un lugar en especifico y no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Algo me decía que ya era el momento, ella probablemente ya tenía sus sospechas. La cosa es que no fuese a afectarme a mí pero si ella se llegase a enterar de algo más podría ser un grave problema. La única manera de detenerla es...

- Shadow - alcé la voz seria.

- dime... - apareció de la nada.

- quiero a Stella... de este lado - dije con total seriedad - y luego me apoderare de las hechiceras

- ¿alguna razón para tenerlas a ellas? - pregunto Shadow serio.

- solo quiero mas refuerzos - dije despreocupado - en cuanto a Stella, envía a Akane o a Athan enseguida, la quiero para antes del anochecer

- ¿puedo saber a que se debe la urgencia? - pregunto él intrigado.

- ¡NO! - lo mire furiosa - ¡SOLO HAS QUE ME LA TRAIGAN ANTES DEL ANOCHECER!

Él no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y luego desapareció. Una vez que había recuperado la compostura me acerque a un estante con viejos libros para sacar uno de ahí, _"Monstruos de Sombra"_. Mire el libro fijante para luego lanzarlo al basurero y prenderle llamas con un dedo. Lo último que quería era que ella viera ese libro cuando llegase. Se que habían otros cuatro ejemplares, uno se encontraba en Torre Nubosa, el otro en Alfea, otro más en Solaria y el cuarto... ese aún era un misterio.

Salí furiosa de aquella habitación y fui en busca de las Trix. Al encontrarlas en una habitación haciendo nada productivo sonreí maliciosa y espere a que ellas notarán mi presencia, cosa que no tardo en suceder.

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto Darcy curiosa.

- tú - apunte a Icy - irás a Torre Nubosa. Tú - apunté a Stormy - irás a Alfea y tú - apunté a Darcy - irás a Solaria...

- ¿para qué? - pregunto Icy extrañada.

- quiero que me traigan un libro y podrán encontrar ese libro en los lugares a los que las he enviado... su nombre es Monstruos de Sombra... si no me traen ese libro al anochecer no se molesten en aparecer - dije despectiva - o podría irles muy mal...

- ¿solo un libro? - pregunto Darcy levantando la ceja a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza - será fácil. Ha de estar en una biblioteca

- no te confíes, este libro vale mucho y es probable que tenga algunas trampas o custodias - dije seria - tráiganmelo...

- a la orden - dijo Stormy levantándose del suelo - sera entretenido ir en busca de un libro

Hice caso omiso al sarcasmo de Stormy me di la vuelta para irme a mi habitación nuevamente.

* * *

.: Akane :.

- vamos a ver - mire a Shadow tranquila - ¿me quieres decir que alguien tiene que ir por esa niña?

- esa niña es muy fuerte - dijo Athan con una sonrisa.

- lo dirás porque te venció - dije riendo.

- y a ti... dos veces - dijo Athan mirándome con una sonrisa siniestra.

- casi lo olvido, pero eso no ha sucedido aún, estamos en otro tiempo - dije sonriendo - además, siento ser la mala... no de hecho no... pero ese es mi trabajo. Yo haré que ella sea mala de nuevo así como paso en el futuro en dos ocasiones

- una ocasión fue mía - dijo Athan frunciendo el ceño.

- técnicamente, yo la controle - sonreí antes de desaparecer.

Esta era sin duda la oportunidad que estaba buscando para ver a Stella caer. No tengo idea de porque la Dama Oscura la quería pero ahora iba a ser mía, iba a pagar por todo lo que había hecho y nada mejor para mí que ver sufrir a sus amigos cuando ella está de nuestro lado.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba en la oficina de Faragonda con las chicas y los chicos. Supuestamente teníamos que explicarle sobre como habíamos conseguido los poderes e íbamos a hablar sobre un tema relacionado con ellos y como vencer a la Dama Oscura pero yo estaba tan aburrida que me puse a hojear unas cosas en los estantes con libros de Faragonda.

- _"Monstruos de Sombra"_ - torcí los labios y tome el libro en mis manos. Luego lo abrí y pude ver muchas imágenes con algunas escrituras abajo. Era un libro sobre nuestros villanos, algunos que también desconocemos o al menos yo los desconozco. Fruncí el ceño levemente y vi a la Dama Oscura junto a...

- Stella - escuche la voz de Faragonda - cierra ese libro

Mire a Faragonda y pude notar que su expresión era de seriedad total. Trague saliva y guarde el libro donde estaba anteriormente para luego acercarme a ella.

- ¿quién ese bebé? - pregunte ante la mirada extrañada de todos - el que estaba con la Dama Oscura

- eso no tiene importancia - dijo ella tranquila - ahora chicas vamos a repasar...

- ¿lo conoce? - la interrumpí - es extraño... se me hizo bastante familiar

- Stella olvídate de eso, preocúpate por lo que tenemos que ver - dijo seria - ahora que todas tienen sus nuevos poderes no creo que tengan problemas para usarlos sin embargo puede que la pelea se les dificulte...

Salí de la oficina de Faragonda luego de haber escuchado su largo discurso al que no escuche ni la mitad. Iba caminando bastante pensativa en lo que había visto. Una imagen de la Dama Oscura junto a un bebé. Yo no sabía porque pero esa imagen se me hacía familiar, tal vez una especie de deja vu u otra tontería, tal vez solo seguía siendo mi imaginación.

- Faragonda estaba bastante molesta contigo - escuche la voz de Musa a mi lado - o al menos intento disimularlo

- es verdad - dijo Flora a mi derecha - ¿por qué preguntaste eso?

- no lo se - me encogí de hombros - creo que me se me hizo familiar nada más

- cada día te metes en más problemas - dijo Tecna sonriendo - será mejor que comiences a tener cuidado

- si no hice nada - dije divertida con una sonrisa. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar de espaldas mirando a las chicas - solo estaba mirando un libro. Tecna, tú eres la que siempre dice, un libro enriquece la mente

- esa soy yo - dijo Flora mirandome con una mueca.

- eso explica porque no me quedaba bien la frase - dije riendo - como sea, la cosa es...

- ¡Cuidado! - dijeron todas al unisonó.

No estoy segura de como paso pero termine en el suelo, creo que me había tropezado con algo y cuando me fije que era vi una caja. Gire mi cabeza hacia atrás y vi a Johan mirándome preocupado.

- lo siento, deje mi caja tirada - me ayudo a levantarme.

- Stella, ¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

- eso creo - dije tranquila - Johan, ¿qué tienes ahí?

- son unas cosas, tú sabes del futuro - sonrió tranquila - hola Bloom, me alegra ver que ya has vuelto

- espero que no hayan hecho nada malo - dijo Bloom riendo divertida.

- te dije que lo tendría todo controlado - le guiño el ojo.

- bueno, esto es un digno momento madre e hijo en el cual no me pienso meter - dije levantando las manos - iré a mi habitación

- ah yo no te recomendaría ir - dijo Johan negando con la cabeza - Emily, Bella y Rose estuvieron ahí metidas

- suena a problemas - entrecerré los ojos.

- dijiste que lo tenías todo controlado - dijo Bloom frunciendo el ceño.

- casi... - rió apenado - pero no te preocupes, seguro ya limpiarán el desastre

- bien - dije de mala gana. Mire por el hombro de Bloom y vi a los chicos acercarse. Ellos se habían quedado hablando con Faragonda sobre quien sabe que y ahora estaban volviendo tranquilamente.

- hola Johan - saludo Sky muy animado.

- hola Sky - sonrió Johan - bueno, siento esto pero debo llevarle estás cosas a Henry

- ¿qué son? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

- ya les dije, cosas del futuro - sonrió Johan - ¿quieren venir?

- por supuesto - sonreímos todos.

Mas tarde cuando estábamos en el dormitorio de los futuristas estábamos viendo las cosas dentro de las cajas. Habían muchos artículos del futuro pero no cosas sobre la nueva tecnología, o al menos no tanto, y eso. Solo habían fotos y recuerdos de nosotras en un futuro.

- vaya - dijo Bloom mirando una foto en la que estaba con un vestido de novia y Sky a su lado - no imagine que tendrían este tipo de cosas

- las ocultamos cerca de Alfea cuando llegamos - dijo Melody tomando una foto y mostrándosela a Musa - pero ahora teníamos ganas de verlas así que Johan y David fueron por ellas

- ¿dónde esta David? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

- buscando la otra caja - sonrió Johan.

Tome una foto y la mire sorprendida - Brandon... - lo llame y le enseñe la foto. Él dejo lo que había tomado y tomo la foto en sus manos.

- vaya... - musito sorprendido.

- ¿qué es? - pregunto Flora parándose detrás de mí - oooouuummm que linda...

Yo mire la foto en las manos de Brandon ignorando a Flora, y él también la estaba ignorando. En esa foto estábamos Brandon y yo con un bebé. Parecía ser sacada en un hospital puesto que la cama era de hospital. Brandon estaba sentado a mi lado y parecía que él había tomado la foto desde arriba; en mis brazos había un pequeño bebé que al juzgar por el color de cabello era Emily.

- es hermosa - sonrió Brandon mirándome. Yo lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa y asentí lentamente.

Mire a las chicas sonriendo, cada una de ellas estaba viendo una foto en especial. Volvía a mirar a la foto y sonreí solo para darme cuenta de algo, había algo escrito atrás.

- "_«Al fin Emily ha nacido. Esperaba ansiosamente este día y por fin ha llegado. Emily, eres una lindura y tanto como a tu padre y a mí nos tienes fascinado. Mi princesa, tienes que saber que siempre vas a ser lo más importante en nuestras vidas»" - _termine de leer mentalmente para no molestar a los demás. Sonreí un poco y mire a Emily que estaba sonriendo mientras sacaba unas cosas de la caja - _"puede que me vuelva loca día y noche pero realmente es muy dulce... sin duda alguna será una gran hija y aunque lo niegue me gustaría que ese día llegara"_

_- _¿qué es esto? - pregunto entre risas Musa mientras Riven se sonrojaba un poco. Mire la foto que estaba en sus manos y me reí también. Parecía ser una fiesta de cumpleaños y Riven estaba vestido de payaso.

- era el primer cumpleaños de Melody - rió David - al parecer el payaso que habían contratado no había llegado, o algo así me dijo mi madre, la cosa es que papá se vistió de payaso

- vaya, Riven - dijo Layla riendo.

- oum chicas, miren - dijo Flora mirando una foto en marcada. Me acerque junto a las demás y mire la foto con ternura al igual que las chicas. En esa foto estaban los chicos con sus hijos - «Día del padre, una tarde inolvidable» - leyó Flora el titulo.

- oh genial - dijo Ophir sacando unos lentes oscuros comunes y corriente - estos son los lentes de visión nocturna de Timmy

- es verdad - sonrió Tommy - papá los hizo en una semana

- ¿visión nocturna? - pregunto Tecna sorprendida - ¿enserio? ¿son reales?

- ps claro - dijo Tanya como si fuera obvio - mis padres son los mejores en construir nuevos objetos y mucho mejores

- vaya Tecna - dije riendo - quien lo iba a esperar

- ¿quieres que me ría de ti? - pregunto Tecna mostrándome una foto. Mire la foto de reojo y me sonroje un poco apena. En esa foto estaba yo tirada en el suelo en algo que parecía ser barro supongo - «no hacer enojar a los árboles. Me parece que Stella aprendió la lección» parece ser la letra de Bloom

- ¡Bloom! - la regañe.

- ¿qué? Stella, yo no he tomado esa foto - se rió Bloom - al menos no aún

La mire algo molesta y sentí un suave codazo de Brandon en mi brazo. Mire lo que me quería mostrar y parecía ser un collar.

- eso es mío - dijo Emily tomándolo con una sonrisa - es un regalo de mi padre

- ¿es un relicario? - pregunte sonriendo.

- si, tiene mi nombre y dentro un corazón con una corona - sonrió Emily - no estoy segura de donde lo saco pero me lo regalo a la semana de haber nacido

- y pensar que a mi no me dieron nada - se quejo Henry. Sonreí divertida y abracé a Henry por la espalda pasando mis brazos por sus hombros. Estaba atrás de Henry y él estaba sentado en el sofá tranquilo - mira esto - levanto una foto y pude ver un cachorrito - es Anelisse, Liam se la regalo a Emily para su primer cumpleaños

- ¿quién es Liam? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

- es... - dudo Drew - alguien

- es muy linda la cachorrita - dije mirando a la perrita sentada en el suelo junto a Emily, ella tenía una pelota en la boca y Emily la abrazaba, debía tener uno o dos años - mira Brandon... son tan tiernas

Brandon me miro con una sonrisa y rió entre dientes asintiendo lentamente mientras Emily hacía un puchero cruzada de brazos. La tarde entera la pasamos mirando las cosas de los chicos y parte de la noche yo me la pase viendo un álbum familiar en mi habitación.

- ¿sabes cuál es mi favorita? - escuche a Brandon.

- no - dije sin mirarlo. Sabía que había salido de la ducha apenas. Faragonda había autorizado para que los especialistas se quedaran. Yo ciertamente no entendía porque últimamente los dejaba quedarse, era molesto ya que cuando estudiábamos aquí no los dejaba aunque no tengo mucho de que quejarme puesto que ya era pasado - ¿cuál es?

- aquella en la que sales tú... con una pequeña bebé recién nacida... en un hospital - dijo Brandon tranquilo.

Volteé a mirarlo y sonreí un poco, ciertamente también me había encantado esa foto. Volví a mirar el álbum y sonreí al encontrar una foto en la que salía "yo" con Emily en los brazos. Di la vuelta a la foto y sonreí «Stella y Emily. Primer cumpleaños de la pequeña Princesa» Parecía ser la letra de Brandon.

- no pensé que engancharías con las fotos - dijo Brandon riendo divertido mientras encendía la televisión con el control y se sentaba en la cama.

- yo tampoco - dije aún mirando las fotos - pero es lindo. No imagine que hubieran tantas fotos, es decir, no pensé que tomaría tantas... aún en un futuro

- lo que me gustaría saber es porque no nos habían mostrado nada de esto - dijo Brandon tomando una foto.

- no lo sé - me encogí de hombros - tal vez sea por todas las peleas

- por cierto, me ha sorprendido que tú y Henry se llevaran tan bien como para que lo abrazaras así - dijo Brandon sonriéndome.

- ¿celoso? - deje el álbum a un lado. Brandon hizo una mueca de poco agrado y yo reí divertida. Me acerque a él y lo besé en la mejilla para luego abrazarlo - será tu hijo - cerré los ojos mientras sonreía.

Brandon no dijo nada por unos minutos. Lo mire al rostro y pude notar que se notaba pensativo - ¿sucede algo?

- solo pensaba - dijo con un suspiro - no hemos tenido un ataque desde hace unos días, ¿crees que todo esté bien?

- no tengo idea - dije con un suspiro pesado - ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? - me aleje molesta.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto él confundido.

- nuevos poderes, nuevos villanos... las cosas son horribles - dije molesta - quiero hablar de otra cosa que no sea esa

- ¿sabes algo? Tienes razón, aunque lo único que me hace sonreír por ahora es una bella sonrisa en una bella chica - dijo Brandon con dulzura.

Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa y lo besé en los labios. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y me aleje bruscamente de Brandon tras haber escuchado una explosión. Me senté en la cama preocupada y luego Brandon saco su espada para luego salir de la habitación. Yo lo seguí preocupada.

- ¿qué fue eso? - pregunte nerviosa.

- no tengo ni idea - dijo Brandon serio - pero iré a ver, quédate aquí

Asentí lentamente mientras llevaba una mano a mi pecho en forma de puño. Estaba preocupada y algo me decía que iba a ser peligroso lo que sea que esté sucediendo. Brandon reviso la sala común del dormitorio y luego volvió a mi habitación. Yo estaba en la entrada mirándolo preocupada.

- si ha habido una explosión ha sido fuera, aquí esta todo en orden - dijo él torciendo los labios.

- ¿dónde están los demás? - pregunte extrañada.

- no lo se, pero no están en las habitaciones - dijo Brandon - será mejor ir a investigar fuera

- iré contigo - trague saliva preocupada.

- prefiero que te quedes aquí - sonrió Brandon - no quiero que nada te suceda

Dulzura. Sonreí de lado y algo sonrojada. Brandon salió del dormitorio con la espada y yo me quede ahí mirando la puerta por si volvía a entrar.

- ah que dulce el chico - escuche una voz siniestra detrás de mí - casi parece que le interesas

Me di la vuelta y vi a Akane sonriéndome siniestramente.

- oh no... - me quejo mirando a Akane - ¿santo cielos, por qué no me dejas tranquila?

- porque si lo hiciera perdería el empleo - respondió cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿te pagan? - levante una ceja incrédula - vaya que tienes un empleo terrible

- cuidado con quien hablas niña, yo conozco todos tus temores - sonrió de lado - y puede que ahora me estés enfrentando pero no durara porque en poco tiempo estarás temblando como un bebé

Trague saliva nerviosa y preocupada mientras retrocedía dos pasos.

- así me gusta más - sonrió ella - bien, Stellita, hoy vengo por algo diferente a lo normal. Ciertamente me gustaría atormentarte pero, claro, en está ocasión vengo a darte el privilegio de unirte al lado oscuro

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y vi como la mano de Akane comenzaba a teñirse de morada poco a poco. Alzo su mano derecha y me sonrió vilmente. Yo me agache por inercia y vi que un rayo salió dirigido a mí hasta chocar en la pared. Al ver el daño salí arrancando del dormitorio a todo lo que me daban las piernas. Ella me seguía y yo podía sentirlo.

- ten- tengo... - dije agitada sin dejar de correr - que trans... transformar... me

- ¡Yo no lo creo! - me tropecé y caí al suelo, vi otro rayo pasar por encima mío. Me levante rápidamente y seguí corriendo.

- mala noche para usar tacones aún - me queje mientras corría.

Logre divisar una puerta entre abierta y sin pensarlo dos veces entre en ella. Espere unos segundos a que mi respiración se normalizara y mi corazón dejara de latir con tanta fuerza que casi parecía que se saldría de mi pecho.

- ahora si - dije apretando los puños - ¡Winx Belie... oh no... espera, Winx Harmonix! _(N/A: No pondré una descripción de los traje de Harmonix porque todos los conocen y porque soy terrible describiendo los trajes de hadas xd)_

Mire mi traje con una sonrisa y di un salto emocionada. Era realmente hermoso. Por desgracia mi sonrisa duro poco ya que la puerta de la entrada en la sala exploto y voló contra una ventana rompiendo el vidrio. Mire en la entrada y vi a Akane.

- hola señorritha - hice un acento extranjero de Inglaterra - me imagino que usted busca...

- que tengas un traje nuevo no te convierte en un extranjero con pésimo acento - dijo Akane cerrando los ojos molesta.

- uy - me tensé - ¡Oye, mira! ¿¡Qué es eso!?

Akane dio la vuelta y yo aproveche para salir por el vidrio quebrado. Estaba volando muy rápido y aunque quisiera defenderme con mis poderes prefería correr. Esa mujer era el diablo en persona.

- ¡No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente! - escuche a Akane - ¡Bola de Sombra!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y sentí un golpe en mi espalda. Poco después de me había estrellado en el suelo por culpa de su ataque dándome un fuerte impacto. Intente levantarme pero sentía como si algo me tuviera agarrada de la pierna. Volteé a ver y vi una rama envuelta de mi pie, seguramente ella lo hizo.

- ¡Stella! - escuche la voz de Bloom.

Mire enfrente y la vi corriendo hacia mí. Me senté en el suelo y con mis manos intente quitarme la rama pero cada vez que la soltaba esta se aferraba nuevamente a mi pie y con más fuerza. Mire enfrente para ver si Akane estaba por algún lado pero no la pude encontrar.

- ¿qué te sucedió? - pregunto Bloom mientras me ayudaba con la rama.

- me atacaron - dije con las manos torpes intentando quitarme esa maldita rama. Trague saliva preocupada y escuche la voz de las chicas pero no volteé a ver.

- están atacando a Alfea - dijo Bloom mirándome seria - ¿quién te ha atacado a ti?

- la hija del diablo - dije molesta - Akane se apareció de la nada

- rayos - dijo Bloom entre dientes.

- ¿qué paso? - levante la vista y vi a las chicas a mi lado paradas sorprendidas.

- ¿podrían quitarme esto? - pregunte algo molesta. Flora asintió lentamente y alzo la mano. La rama comenzó a aflojarse y luego me soltó. Yo sonreí de oreja a oreja y me levante del suelo - gracias

- están atacando a Alfea - dijo Bloom con firmeza - muy bien, vamos a probar nuestros nuevos poderes

Sonreí tranquila y vi como las chicas se transformaban en cosa de nada. Poco después todas salimos volando a la entrada de Alfea. Pude divisar, no muy a lo lejos, a Stormy junto con Athan. Fruncí el ceño levemente y comencé a aumentar más la velocidad.

- ¡Tormenta de Números! - ataco Tecna a Stormy. Me detuve en seco y vi como las chicas seguían de largo a pelear contra Athan y Stormy.

Apreté mis puños nerviosa y me mordí el labio inferior sabiendo que yo no podría seguir adelante. Había una barrera oscura delante de mí y sería imposible cruzarla sin salir lastimada. Lo que no entendía es como las chicas no la vieron y pudieron cruzar así de simple, como si no hubiera nada.

- ser el hada del sol tiene sus desventajas ¿no? - escuche la voz de la Dama Oscura provocando que mi corazón se helara.

Trague saliva y me di la vuelta lentamente - tú...

- se supone que Akane haría esto y no la veo por aquí - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño levemente - es duro conseguir buenos secuaces a estás alturas

- tal vez... simplemente está por ahí - dije nerviosa sabiendo que así era.

Ella me miro de reojo con una sonrisa siniestra y se cruzo de brazos - veo que aún eres un hada de la luz. Creo que necesito un nuevo secuaz y esa eres tú

- ¿qué sucede? - fruncí el ceño levemente - ¿por qué yo?

- porque yo lo quiero así - dijo ella sonriendo confiada - me gusta cuando la luz pasa a ser oscuridad y no viceversa

- ¿quién eres realmente? - dije con la voz temblorosa.

La Dama Oscura solo sonrió confiada y cerró los ojos bajando un poco la vista - ¿no lo recuerdas cierto? - su sonrisa cambio de confiada a maliciosa - claro que no podrías recordarlo

- te conozco, te he visto antes - dije intentando sonar convincente aunque los nervios no me ayudaban tanto como quisiera - o eso creo

- claro. Eras un bebé - sonrió ella. Me di cuenta de que ella había mirado levemente por mi hombro derecho así que me volteé a ver que era lo que le había llamado la atención. Pude ver a Stormy con un libro en las manos y desaparecer en el aire. Luego mire a la Dama Oscura nuevamente.

- ¿qué era eso? - pregunte nerviosa - ¿qué se llevo?

- un simple libro... uno que no quiero que veas - sonrió la Dama Oscura.

- ¿por qué? - pregunte preocupada - ¿por qué tienes tantos secretos? Acabas de decir que nos conocemos desde que era un bebé, sin embargo yo no recuerdo nada de ti o de algo más... ni siquiera estoy segura de que en realidad te me hagas conocida más que por ese absurdo libro de Faragonda

La Dama Oscura me miro fríamente y luego me enseño sus dientes. Trague saliva confundida al notar que no eran dientes normales o no eran los mismos de siempre. Eran filosos y se notaban muy peligrosos.

- mira Stella - dijo con una voz distorsionada - estoy aquí porque te quiero de mi lado, algo que haré por las buenas o por las malas. No me arriesgare a que recuerdes algo...

- _"¿recordar?"_ - la mire sorprendida.

Antes de poder abrir la boca para preguntar o decir algo vi un aura negra envolver a la Dama Oscura como si fuese una nube de humo. Pronto ella había desaparecido de mi vista y todo lo que podía ver era una gran nube de humo en forma de tornado. Comenzaba a tragarse las cosas que estaban alrededor, tal y como un tornado lo haría. Podía divisar a duras penas una figura humana dentro, solo que se veía solo la silueta.

Caí al suelo ya que mi cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal y mis alas no pudieron sostenerme en el aire, también ellas ya no se movían. Estaba tirada en el suelo apoyada en mis codos mientras miraba la silueta dentro del tornado. Trague saliva sorprendida y cuando esté comenzó a moverse lentamente me levante del suelo a toda velocidad para correr lejos.

Apreté mis dientes con fuerza al ver la maldita barrera negra que cubría parte de Alfea y la pelea de las chicas contra Athan. Los especialistas estaban ahí intentando ayudar también. Me di cuenta de que parecía como si yo no estuviera ahí, pues ellos no podían verme. Desde el suelo vi como un humo negro envolvía todo dentro de la barrera provocando que la pelea de las chicas fuera secreta. Coloque mis manos en la barrera y las retire bruscamente al sentir una onda eléctrica. Mis sospechas eran ciertas, no podría cruzar esa barrera sin hacerme daño.

- oh no... - musite preocupada tratando de divisar la pelea.

- ¡Es hora Stella! - escuche la distorsionada voz de la Dama Oscura. Trague saliva y utilice mis alas a la fuerza para poder volar lejos. Era bastante difícil ya que parecía que el viento estaba en contra mía pues chocaba en mi rostro e impedía que yo pudiera avanzar más.

- esto no es bueno - dije intentando alejarme con mucho esfuerzo - ¡Espiral de Luz!

El ataque no hizo ni un solo rasguño al tornado. Trague saliva y seguí intentando alejarme a toda velocidad. Cuando mis alas ya no pudieron más sentí el tornado más cerca de mí cada vez hasta que la oscuridad proveniente de el comenzó a envolverme desde los pies. Mis alas se detuvieron y de no ser porque ese tornado me estaba absorbiendo yo habría caído todos esos metros.

- ¡Explosión Aérea! - vi una esfera celeste explotar en el tornado provocando que este me soltara y cayera en picada.

- ¡AAAAHHHH! - grite cerrando los ojos.

Mis alas no se agitaban y no tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para permanecer como hada por lo que perdí mi transformación. Seguía cayendo. Cerré los ojos e intente nuevamente transformarme pero la fuerza con la que caía era demasiada, si o si me iba a impactar contra el suelo.

Me estremecí al sentir una onda eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo por completo, había atravesado esa barrera pero no evitaba que siguiera cayendo. De pronto, sentí que caí en algo elástico que me hizo dar un salto y luego volver a caer encima. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi algo parecido a una cama saltarina pero hecha de morphics. Busque con la mirada y enfrente vi a Layla que me guiño el ojo.

- ha estado cerca - hizo desaparecer el morphics y caí al suelo - lo siento...

- gracias... - me levante con cuidado - no por tirarme ahora, si no por evitar el impacto

Layla rió nerviosa y me tomo de la mano para ayudarme. Cuando ya estaba en pie mire a las chicas que se acercaban preocupadas al igual que los Especialistas.

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto Bloom.

- no estoy segura - levante la mirada y vi el tornado desaparecer. Aún podía divisar la silueta de la Dama Oscura. Su mirada todas las facciones de su rostro habían desaparecido así como las de su cuerpo. Solo se podían ver dos ojos rojos furiosos y una boca con dientes filosos. Trague saliva nerviosa y retrocedí. Frente a ella había otra silueta la cual podía ver claramente que era de un hombre más no la reconocí.

- ¿quién es? - pregunto Musa sorprendida.

- no lo se - dije preocupada.

La silueta masculina desapareció de la nada y luego la de la Dama Oscura. Frente a nosotros se nos apareció Akane por lo que yo retrocedí nerviosa.

- vaya, me sorprende que ese idiota esté aquí - miro disimuladamente hacia atrás sin girar su cabeza, luego me miro a mí creando una esfera negra - creo que no tengo tiempo que perder

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y retrocedí un poco más.

- ¡Alma Oscura! - vi que una esfera se me acerco a toda velocidad.

¡Stella! - escuche a las chicas.

Yo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero lo único que sentí fue que alguien me empujo al suelo. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Flora parada al lado mío sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos. Un aura negra la envolvía por completo y ella gemía de dolor.

- ¡Flora! - dije sorprendida al igual que los demás.

- que tonta - gruño Akane.

Bloom se acerco a Flora mientras yo me levantaba del suelo. Ella la tomo por los hombros de la nada Flora exploto con un grito y la empujo con una mano. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver su mirada oscura y siniestra. Trague saliva ya que su traje había cambiado a un color negro, morado y algo de verde oscuro. Emitía una energía oscura bastante maligna y eso hizo que todos retrocediéramos preocupados.

- Flora... - la llamo Helio incrédulo.

La mirada de Flora ya no era esa dulce mirada que a todos nos encantaba. Ahora era sombría y siniestra, sus ojos mostraban un brillo malvado y ya no eran verde esmeralda, sino un verde más oscuro.

- no... - dijo Layla en un susurro.

- oh no... - dije sorprendida y preocupada.

- no era lo que quería - dijo Akane seria - pero bastara por ahora, ¡Tú! - mire a Akane - deshazte de las Winx

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y vi a Flora atacar primeramente a Tecna quien cayo al suelo tras recibir un ataque. Trague saliva preocupada y vi a los chicos acercarse a Tecna. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios de Flora y lo siguiente que vi fue el cielo. Había recibido un ataque que provoco que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

Me queje en voz alta y me levante para mirar a Bloom intentar razonar con ella pero nada servía. Trague saliva preocupada. Mire a Akane y luego a Flora, luego vi de la nada a la Dama Oscura aparecer en su forma normal es decir aquella mujer de cabello negro largo y laceo, ojos rojos brillantes, un vestido ajustado color rojo con ciertos brillos, como de noche, y un corte al lado derecho, unos tacones altos y unos brazaletes en cada muñeca con una gema de color diferente a la otra más ambas con un esfumado negro.

- ¿qué ha sucedido? - frunció el ceño levemente mirando a Flora - creí haberte dicho que quería a Stella

- ella se interpuso - dijo Akane cruzándose de brazos - no es culpa mía

La Dama Oscura gruño y frunció el ceño aún más - Flora, tráeme a la rubia ahora

Flora no dijo nada. Solo me miro y yo retrocedí asustada. Vi que un ataque de Flora se dirigía a mí y lo único que hice fue hacer aparecer un espejo frente a mí para reflejar el ataque a otro lado.

- Flora, por favor, no hagas esto - dije preocupada - somos amigas. Akane y la Dama Oscura solo...

- ¡Cállate! - abrí los ojos sorprendida al escucharla. De la nada otro ataque suyo me golpeo empujándome lejos.

- ¡Stella! - escuche a Musa. Me levante del suelo y la mire preocupada - ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- como si yo supiera - resople en mi flequillo. Me levante del suelo y mire a Flora preocupada - ¿alguna idea?

- no - negó con la cabeza - pero... creo que es mejor no contraatacar

- nos hará daño - dije alarmada.

- pero no podemos hacerle daño nosotras, es nuestra amiga - dijo Musa con firmeza.

- genial - dije con sarcasmo - ella si puede atacarnos y nosotras no

- Stella... - intento decir algo Musa.

- lo se, lo se, y tienes razón - dije apretando los puños. Me levante del suelo y me transforme sin problemas - ¿algún otro plan?

- creo que podríamos... - intento decir Musa.

Me tensé enseguida y ella lo noto. Alguien me sujetaba de los brazos desde atrás y al darme la vuelta me asuste al ver a la Dama Oscura sonreírme siniestramente. Ella se me acerco un poco al oído y yo me mantenía tensa mirando enfrente. Musa apretaba los puños con la intensión de querer atacarla pero no lo hacía.

- tal vez ella sea mejor que tú - susurro a mí oído - que descanses Stella, pero recuerda... esto no ha acabado pues recién... comienza

Tanto como la Dama Oscura como Akane como Flora desaparecieron. Yo abrí mis ojos nerviosa y suspire aliviada al ver que habían desaparecido aunque también estaba preocupada pues Flora estaba bajo su control.

- ¿estás bien? - coloco una mano en mi hombro Musa.

- si - asentí lentamente - creo que necesito un respiro

- ¿un respiro? - levanto una ceja confundida.

- Bloom... - dije al verla acercarse a nosotras.

- ¿están bien? - pregunto ella a lo que ambas asentimos como respuesta. Bloom se des transformo y suspiro - esto es muy malo, Flora está bajo su control

- ¿qué vamos a hacer? - pregunto Layla preocupada.

- no tengo ni idea - dijo Bloom preocupada.

- hablar con Faragonda es una opción - dijo Tecna seria.

Yo me encogí de hombros despreocupada y luego asentí lentamente para hacerle saber que tal vez sea lo mejor. Estábamos a punto de volver a entrar en Alfea cuando vi a los chiquillos junto con Faragonda salir preocupados y ella seria. Todas nos miramos entre nosotras y luego Bloom se acerco a ella para hablar.

Quería ir a hablar con Faragonda también pero me detuve al sentir una ráfaga de aire chocar en mi rostro. Levante la mirada al techo de la escuela y vi una silueta masculina arriba parada. Yo aseguraba, y ponía mis manos al fuego, que ese chico era quien me había salvado.

- Stella... - la voz de Emily hizo que dejara de mirar al techo y la mire a ella - ¿estás bien?

Volví a mirar arriba y me sorprendida pues el joven ya no estaba así que volví a mirar a Emily - si

Más tarde estábamos las Winx reunidas en la sala común de nuestro dormitorio. Todas estábamos en silencio y era un silencio bastante serio. Cada una metida en sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido. Yo no podía quitarme de la mente el hecho de que Flora haya recibido el ataque por mí. No podía entender el porque lo hizo, se que somos amigas pero esto es demasiado.

- tenemos que recuperarla pronto - dijo Bloom seria.

Asentí lentamente y luego mire por la ventana seria. Flora iba a volver a ser una Winx, de eso estaba segura, iba a traerla devuelta junto con las chicas así sea lo último que hagamos.

~. ~. ~

.: Winx Club :.

Las Winx estaban tan envueltas en sus propios pensamientos sobre su amiga que no sabían que alguien estaba mirándolas fijamente. El joven sonrió levemente mientras sus ojos eran ocultos por su cabello. La poca luz del sol que quedaba apenas podía iluminarlo un poco por lo que era difícil para cualquiera que pasaba darse cuenta de que él estaba encima del techo mirando a las Winx tranquilo.

- veo que tienen muchos problemas - sonrió misteriosamente - espero que no aumenten...

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

La Dama Oscura se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro mirando los libros que las Trix le habían llevado. Para estos libros eran bastante importante pues revelaban información sobre ella misma y algo que podría hundirla. Lentamente comenzó a pasear por todo el salón con las manos en la espalda hasta detenerse en un espejo. En una esquina había una foto de una bebita de cabello rubio y ojos dorados. Ella sonrió maliciosa y tomo la foto en sus manos.

- es mejor si no recuerdas - dijo tranquila. Frunció el ceño levemente - si no pudiste darte cuenta en el futuro... ¿por qué aquí así si?

- Dama Oscura - la voz de Flora resonó en toda la habitación.

La mujer dio la vuelta y miro al hada tranquilamente. Ella no esperaba tener al hada de la naturaleza pero no iba a desperdiciarlo así como así, iba a quedarse con ella y seguiría con sus planes como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- ¿quién es? - frunció el ceño y pregunto suavemente.

- una chica - dijo simplemente - alguien que no recuerda nada y no debe recordar nada

- ¿la conozco... no es así? - pregunto Flora.

La Dama Oscura solo sonrió y dio la espalda - tres habitaciones a la derecha... ahí encontraras la tuya

La joven la miro fijamente y asintió lentamente. Ella no quería saber en donde dormiría, ni siquiera había preguntado o pensado en eso. Su mente divagaba en la fotografía que la Dama Oscura tenía en sus manos. Presentía que la conocía, al bebé, pero no sabía quien era y no esperaba a que la misma mujer se lo dijera.

Salió de la sala y fue a su habitación tranquilamente. Al entrar ahí pudo ver unas flores secas en la ventana. Lentamente camino hasta ellas y las miro seria, una punzada dio en su cabeza e hizo que retrocediera. Con una mano apretó un puño y las flores comenzaron a quemarse.

- mucho mejor - sonrió siniestramente.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo numero... no me acuerdo el numero xd. Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la tardanza pero al escuela, leer mis libros y hacer otras basuras que hago no he podido escribir bien jeje espero que me perdonen y hayan disfrutado esté capítulo.

**Próximamente: Amor y Secretos**

hey, Em, ¿tienes planes para esta noche? - pregunto Johan sonriendo.

es increíble que tengas una cita con mi hermano - dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido - ¿qué pasa conmigo?

creí que dejamos eso en el pasado - dijo Emily riendo divertida - ¿lo olvidas?

¿quién es la Dama Oscura? - pregunto Henry a su padre.

alguien a quien no quieres conocer - respondió Brandon sonriendo.

¿que eres? - pregunto Rose apretando los puños.

es un vampiro - dijo Bella horrorizada mientras Emily sonreía de oreja a oreja.

los vampiros no existen - sonrió el joven mirando las chicas - sin embargo soy algo mejor

¿vas a salir con alguien? - frunció el ceño Drew.

es malo espiar - dijo Ophir frunciendo el ceño - además, es tu hermana deberías confiar en ella

creo que se enamoro - susurro Emily al oído de Bella - ¿te la imaginas enamorada?... uhm... ¿Bella?

~ Comentarios:

- star 123: No conte esa historia porque iba a ser una sorpresa, aunque aún tengo más sorpresas de todos modos. Escribir sobre las pruebas de las chicas... no me parece mala idea pero será luego pues ahora tengo unos planes, los pondré como flash back más adelante. Parece que el capítulo de los hijos de las Winx se esta acercando

- 50ShadesOfShit: Es por eso que el misterio es un misterio jeje... encontrar la pista es complicado pero supongo que leyendo esté capítulo ya te diste cuenta y si no uuuuhhh :s tendrás que seguir esperando a saber

- MiraNda: Si es una lastima pero todo es parte del plan jeje

- MVVA: skkasjask solo son bromas kasjksaj no es que lo sepa de vrd. Cierto, harmonix nuevo para ellas viejo para nosotros jeje no todos los planes resultan bien.

- camuusmiler27: Por supuesto que se va a contar más sobre el futuro de ellos y sobre los romances jeje

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Siento la tardanza. MMMmmm... me pregunto que va a pasar ahora que Flora es mala jeje

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	13. Chapter 13: Amor y Secretos

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 13:

Amor y Secretos

.: Winx Club :.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Bella mientras alzaba la vista al cielo. Los rayos del sol golpearon en su rostro causando un poco de malestar por lo que llevo su mano derecha cerca de su rostro para evitar que siguiera molestándola el sol.

Apenas había llegado a Alfea después de unas vacaciones de inviernos increíbles pero la vuelta a clases significaba que el segundo semestre estaba iniciando y eso solo podía significar una cosa, su segundo año en la escuela Alfea estaba terminando. Bajo la mirada lentamente y sonrió de lado al ver a su amiga Rose, hada de las flores, acercarse a ella tranquilamente.

- otro día comienza - dijo animadamente - han sido unas vacaciones increíbles

- me lo imagino - sonrió Bella tranquilamente - ¿dónde está Emily?

- probablemente no venga, ya sabes como es - rió suavemente la pelinegra - llegará tarde como siempre

- aún durmiendo en Alfea llega tarde - suspiro la peliroja - sinceramente no espero que llegue temprano siendo que está en Solaria

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente hacia el interior de la escuela. Cada una contaba sobre lo que hicieron en aquellas dos semanas de vacaciones. Cada una sonreía y escuchaba atentamente a su amiga sin perder el detalle de nada.

- ...y luego cuando pensé que todo iba a estar bien, Drew me dijo que la planta desapareció - suspiro pesadamente Rose - fue un desastre

- cada día tu casa se vuelve más peligrosa - hizo una mueca Bella.

La pelirroja se detuvo a mitad del camino mirando con sorpresa algo en frente. Rose la miro confundida y luego miro en dirección que Bella tenía puesta su vista. En la entrada de Alfea, ahí frente a ellas se encontraba nada más y nada menos que cierta castaña hablando con un joven pelirrojo.

- es imposible - dijo Bella incrédula - ¿aún estoy durmiendo?

- no lo creo - negó con la cabeza Rose - yo también la estoy viendo

Ambas se miraron la una a la otra y se acercaron tranquilamente a la pareja que hablaba entre risas.

- eh - dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño - ¿cómo es posible que llegues antes que yo?

- ah hola Bella - saludo la castaña - vaya, pensé que nunca llegarían

- Bella, seguramente tu hermano tiene que ver mucho aquí - susurro Rose al oído de Bella quien le asintió lentamente - eh Johan, ¿no se supone que deberías estar ya en Fontana Roja?

- se supone - se encogió de hombros el joven pelirrojo - bueno, ya debería irme

La castaña gimió en contra de lo dicho y luego sonrió - odio entrar a clases - murmuro.

- Johan, como llegues tarde te van a retar - dijo Bella mirando a su hermano mellizo seriamente.

- si, si - dijo despreocupado - hey, Em, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

- no lo creo - negó con la cabeza la castaña.

- perfecto, paso por ti a las siete - le guiño el ojo antes de colocarse el casco y subirse a la moto - nos vemos luego linda

Poco después el joven había encendido la moto y se alejo de donde se encontraba. Las chicas se quedaron ahí tranquilamente y después de intercambiar unas sonrisas entraron en la escuela.

- es increíble que tengas una cita con mi hermano - dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido - ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿qué paso con eso de "siempre vamos a ser amigas"?

- lo somos - se encogió de hombros Emily riendo.

- alguien tiene celos - rió Rose divertida.

- claro que no. Ella es mi amiga - dijo Bella molesta - es raro verla en mi casa con mi hermano y no conmigo

- creí que dejamos eso en el pasado - dijo Emily riendo divertida - ¿lo olvidas?

- yo creí que tenías una cita con David - se detuvo Rose mirando a Bella quien se había sonrojado.

Emily levanto una ceja confundida y miro a la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara - vaya... eso no lo sabía

- yo- yo no tengo una cita con David - dijo Bella - solo vamos a salir como amigos

- si, claro, te entendemos - dijeron sarcásticamente sus amigas.

- ¿cuándo hiciste esa cita que no le dijiste a tu mejor amiga? - pregunto Emily molesta mientras seguía caminando - eso está mal

- no he hecho ninguna cita - dijo Bella algo molesta - anoche David y yo hablamos y quedamos de ver una película

- un lugar perfecto para besarse - murmuro Emily provocando que Rose reprimiera una risa y Bella la mirara molesta.

- contigo no se puede hablar - le dio un codazo suavemente a la castaña en el brazo. Emily rió divertida y asintió lentamente.

- uhg no... - se quejo Rose mirando al profesor que les daría la clase.

- que manera de empezar el día - murmuro Bella con una mueca decepcionada.

- no veo el problema - se encogió de hombros Emily entrando en la sala.

- jovencitas, han llegado tarde - dijo nada más y nada menos que Griselda seria.

- ni siquiera ha sonado el timbre aún - dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño.

La mirada de Bella inspecciono por todos lados la sala de clases notando solo un grupo de chicas en al fondo del salón. Pudo notar que Emily apretaba los puños y hacía una mueca molesta en su rostro, probablemente porque siempre le había gustado sentarse al fondo y en esa ocasión estaba ocupado. Las tres chicas pasaron a sentarse en los penúltimos asientos.

- ¿qué les parece ver una película está noche? - propuso Rose sonriendo.

- wrong - dijo Emily alzando el dedo indice y cerrando los ojos - tengo una cita con Johan y Bella con David

- no tengo una cita con David - frunció el ceño Bella - y ya deja de decir eso

Emily frunció el ceño levemente y luego miro a Rose apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio - ¿no vas a salir con nadie?

- no tengo a nadie - rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

- es hora de cupido - dijo Emily emocionada.

- ¡No! - dijeron Bella y Rose al unisonó dejando a la joven perpleja.

- ¿por qué no? - pregunto la castaña inocentemente.

- la última vez que te las diste de cupido fue horrible - dijo la pelinegra - no vuelvo a ir nunca más a una cita a ciegas que tú organices

- ay tampoco fue tan malo - frunció el ceño - él era un joven guapo y listo

- si, pero olvidas que era engreído - dijo Bella frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- no me culpes a mí - dijo indignada Emily - cuando lo conocí no era así

- oigan - dijo Rose mirando a Griselda fijamente - ¿por qué tenemos que empezar el día con ella?

- ¿qué hay de malo en ella? - pregunto inocentemente Emily.

Ambas chicas miraron a su amiga y suspiraron rendidas al ver que ella no entendería el problema. Griselda era uno de los maestros más estrictos en toda Alfea. Era alguien de quien tenías que cuidarte las espaldas y si no lo hacías tendrías problemas. Bella y Rose habían tenido problemas anteriormente con ella sin embargo Emily, a pesar de ser la más traviesa de las tres, no tenía problemas con Griselda lo cual extrañaba a las chicas pero no evitaba que entendieran el porque ella no podía ver lo malo de Griselda.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Melody, una joven de cabello color magenta y ojos color azules profundos, estaba tranquilamente cambiando cuadernos en su casillero cuando una chica de cabello castaño se le acerco con una sonrisa.

- iniciando nuevamente el ciclo escolar - sonrió amistosamente.

- solo que en está ocasión ya estamos por salir - sonrió Melody - ¿y Adela?

- creo que estaban en el baño - dijo la joven tranquilamente.

- ya veo - asintió Melody sonriendo - por cierto, Alana, mi madre quería que te entregara esto para tu madre - saco un sobre - no se lo que será, solo dijo que te lo entregara y que tú se lo dieras a ella pero sin verlo

- suena a algo misterioso - sonrió Alana tomando el sobre y guardándolo en su mochila - ¿ya han llegado los chicos?

- creo que Drew esta en el salón, de Henry no se nada - se encogió de hombros la chica.

- me sorprende, siendo que estás tan pendiente de él - dijo Alana riendo divertida.

Melody sonrió sin decir nada y luego miro una chica castaña muy parecida a Alana solo que con una diferencia sencilla, su cabello estaba atado en una trenza mientras que el de Alana estaba completamente suelto.

- hola - sonrió la castaña recién llegada.

- hola - saludo Melody tranquila - lo siento chicas, ya debo irme

Las gemelas asintieron lentamente con la cabeza y fueron junto a la joven a clases. Alana y Adela, estaban en un salón diferente al de Melody pues eran un año menor pero eso no les importaba pues aún así eran amigas.

Apenas entro en el salón, Melody pudo notar que Henry estaba hablando parado frente a Drew quien estaba sentado en su asiento. Ella sonrió levemente con un ligero sonrojo y se acerco a ambos chicos intentando disimular cualquier cosa que delatará lo que sentía en ese momento.

- buenos días - saludo suavemente.

- buenos días Melody - dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Ella sonrió y miro disimuladamente al joven que causaba más que una sonrisa en ella. Lo conocía desde pequeña y desde pequeños él había sido muy amable con ella. Lo que él no sabía era que conforme pasaba el tiempo la enamoraba con cada acción y cada sonrisa, algo que ella nunca se atrevía a decirle.

- ...vi la película pero era aburrida - dijo Henry sonriendo - además Emily estuvo molestando todo el tiempo, de todos modos fue mejor que ver esa película

- ¿cómo puedes ver una película con ella? - pregunto Drew levantando una ceja - yo no lo soportaría, además creí que no le gustaban ese tipo de película

Henry rió suavemente causado una sonrisa más grande en los labios de Melody.

- mamá y papá no estaban aquella noche y ella no salió con Johan así que se quedo viendo la película conmigo - respondió Henry - sinceramente prefiere las de comedia y no hay duda en eso

- ¿de qué hablan? - se atrevió a preguntar Melody curiosa.

- de una película de acción - respondió Drew tranquilo.

- bien, alumnos, a sus asientos - entro un profesor al salón.

Henry miro al hombre con una sonrisa y luego camino hasta su asiento detrás de Drew. Melody dejo sus cosas en la mesa al lado de Drew y se sentó tranquilamente esperando a que las clases comenzaran.

* * *

.: Emily :.

Di un bostezo mientras caminaba por el pasillo camino a mi dormitorio. Las clases habían estado aburridas y por quedarme hablando hasta tarde con Johan ahora estaba cansada. No me fije bien por donde iba y sin querer choque con alguien provocando que tirara un montón de libros al suelo. Me queje en voz alta y recogí los libros.

- lo siento - escuche la voz de Tanya. Levante la cabeza y la mire sorprendida.

- eh, pensé que no habías venido - dije levantando el último libro.

- pensaste mal - sonrió simplemente ella - por cierto, Bella te estaba buscando

- ay no... - hice una mueca - no quiero ir - gemí - quiero dormir

- tú no tienes planeado cambiar - rodó los ojos Tanya.

- ¿qué tal las clases? - pregunte cambiando de tema.

Era el primer año de Tanya y por supuesto estábamos comenzando con el segundo semestre.

- bien, como siempre - se encogió de hombros - no hemos comenzado con nada nuevo, toda la materia es tan conocida para mí

- debe ser porque te la vives estudiando - dije con una mueca - además de que tu madre probablemente te enseña más cosas

- ¿a ti no? - pregunto Tanya levantando una ceja.

- yo prefiero que no - dije riendo - según supe mi madre con suerte logro graduarse

- eso es malo - dijo Tanya riendo mientras caminábamos a mi dormitorio - mi madre dijo que Stella era irresponsable con las clases pero era un hada poderosa cuando se necesitaba ayuda

- no tengo idea - me encogí de hombros - nunca la he visto pelear con magia, aunque si la usa mucho para cosas simples como ordenar

Reí divertida y me detuve.

- ¿por qué tantos libros? - pregunto Tanya.

- son libros de magia - sonreí tranquila - se los llevaba a Rose que me los ha pedido

- ya veo - sonrió Tanya tranquilamente.

Escuche mi celular sonar y como pude lo saque del bolsillo para ver la pantalla.

- ¿es tu madre? - pregunto Tanya.

- no - negué con la cabeza extrañada - es Liam...

- ¿Liam? - frunció el ceño levemente.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza y cuando estaba por responder la llamada él había cortado. Di un suspiro pesado y luego guarde el teléfono sabiendo que si era urgente volvería a llamar.

- no sabía que hablaras con él - dijo Tanya abriendo la puerta de mi dormitorio ya que no podía hacerlo yo.

- no lo hago, al menos no tanto - dije extrañada - rara vez lo hago, cuando va a casa a hablar con mi madre

- ¿sabes de que hablan? - pregunto Tanya.

- no - deje los libros en la mesa - suelen ser privadas

- probablemente... - intento decir algo Tanya.

- eh al fin llegas - vi a Rose acercarse sonriendo - ¿son todos los que te pedí?

- así es, y te advierto que para la próxima no los traeré - dije algo molesta - pesan mucho

- ¿qué es todo esto, Rose? - pregunto Tanya curiosa.

- ah Tanya - sonrió - son los libros de magia para hacer pociones

- ¿pociones? - frunció el ceño levemente - ¿tan pronto van a preparar pociones?

- no, ella solo quiere experimentar - hice una mueca y moví las manos siniestramente - uuuhhh... - hice un sonido siniestro.

- eso es de espectros paranormales - dijo Tanya - no es lo mismo

- bien - dije resignada - siempre arruinas la diversión

- por cierto, Emily, Bella te estaba buscando - dijo Rose tranquila - le dije que te esperara pero prefirió ir a buscarte

- me pregunto que querrá - dije cambiando la vista.

- ¿por qué no se lo preguntas tú misma? - pregunto Tanya mirando a la entrada.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Bella entrar tranquilamente.

- hey tú - la apunte con un dedo - ¿me buscabas?

- si, Faragonda quiere hablar contigo - dijo tranquila.

- ahora todos son cadenas de mensajes - murmure con una mueca en el rostro.

- ¿Emily, qué has hecho ahora? - pregunto Tanya levantando una ceja - apenas hemos entrado a clases y ya te metes en problemas

- no he hecho nada malo - me defendí cruzándome de brazos.

- ¿y la rana en el escritorio de Du Four? - pregunto Rose cruzándose de brazos.

- uy - me tensé.

- ¿fue hoy? - pregunto Tanya sorprendida.

- si - dijeron Bella y Rose al unisonó.

- no esperaba a que Faragonda lo supiera - me reí nerviosa.

- ¿y qué esperabas? - pregunto Rose levantando una ceja - si DuFour salio arrancando

- rayos, siempre yo - me queje saliendo del dormitorio.

La verdad es que no quería más problemas pero no pude aguantarme a una pequeña broma, algo piadoso como una mentirita blanca. Ahora estaba segura de que Faragonda llamaría a mi madre y ella seguro que me dará una reprimenda, me pregunto si mi madre también se metía en problemas cuando era joven.

Di un suspiro pesado y golpeé la puerta de Faragonda tres veces seguidas, poco después escuche su voz pidiéndome que entrara. Yo trague saliva y coloque la mano en el picaporte, me mordí el labio inferior y abrí la puerta lentamente. Me quede parada unos minutos, Faragonda parecía estar revisando unas cosas por lo que tardo unos segundos en mirarme.

- ah, Emily, pasa - dijo simplemente.

Entre a paso lento y nerviosa por dentro. Podría estar cometiendo la mayor estulticia de mi vida y seguramente lo lamentare, aunque tal vez la cometí cuando se me ocurrió hacerle la broma a Du Four, de todas formas estaba en problema y creo que nada iba a cambiarlo.

- ¿quería verme? - pregunte con una voz temblorosa bastante disimulada.

- me he enterado de lo sucedido con Du Four - apreté los dientes preocupada y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal - apenas está comenzando el semestre Emily, ya basta de bromas

- ¿qué es una vida sin una sonrisa? - pregunte con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- es enserio - me miro seria - basta

Di un suspiro pesado y espere a que ella terminara con su larga charla sobre las bromas, que obviamente no iba a tomar en cuenta e iba a seguir tal y como estaba ahora. Más tarde, terminada la sesión "regañen a Emily" salí a dar un paseo por Alfea. La verdad es que no tenía suficientes ganas de volver a mi habitación.

Miraba el reloj de mi muñeca deseando que los minutos y las horas se muevan a la velocidad de un segundo. Quería que las siete llegaran pronto para poder salir con Johan pero mientras más miraba el reloj más lento pasaba el tiempo.

Me pare al lado de un poso, estaba lleno de agua y por lo que podía notar gracias a los rayos del sol, estaba mohoso. Saque una pequeña moneda de mi bolsillo y la tire al poso deseando que las horas pasaran más rápido.

Escuche que alguien me llamaba. Era una voz femenina suave. Me di la vuelta y vi a Penny acercarse con una sonrisa. Su largo cabello rubio platinado era sostenido en el aire por el suave viento que pasaba y su mirada azulada brillaba con los rayos del sol.

- Penny - dije simplemente.

- Em, ¿estás ocupada está noche? - su pregunta me había desconcertado un poco. Penny era una chica de una de mis tantas clases, creo que estaba con Griselda también. No hablábamos mucho y si hablábamos era para pedir la tarea u otra cosa parecida.

- pues, si, ¿por qué?- pregunte intrigada.

- que mal - gimió - es que conseguí trabajo

- aja - asentí lentamente sin saber en donde entraba yo en eso.

- verás, es un parque de diversiones - dijo sonriendo - mi trabajo consiste en entregar volantes y esas cosas, llevar clientes

- ah ya entiendo - sonreí - querías que fuera

- si, junto con tus amigas y pasar la voz - sonrió.

Torcí los labios y pensé en Johan. Él dijo que íbamos a salir pero no dijo a donde iríamos o que haríamos, tal vez no tenga nada planeado. Asentí lentamente y tome un volante que Penny me estaba entregando.

- veré si vamos - dije tranquila.

- perfecto, gracias - sonrió antes de irse.

Mire el volante y luego lo metí al bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Mire a ambos lados como si alguien estuviera observándome y luego me encogí de hombros despreocupada para volver a mi habitación.

* * *

.: Henry :.

Llegue a Solaria diez minutos antes del almuerzo, sabía que si llegaba tarde mamá se iba a quejar como siempre. Caminaba tranquilamente por el pueblo sin prisa, por alguna razón llegar tarde al almuerzo no era algo que tuviera que evitar como en otras ocasiones. Las personas que estaban cerca de mí me miraban al verme pasar, no eran discretas y susurraban cosas. No podía oír más que murmullos pero estaba casi seguro de que había sucedido algo aquí.

Llegue al castillo y lo mire de reojo desde la entrada. No me quejaba de vivir así, pero simplemente a veces prefería una casa normal como la de Drew. No me gustaba mucho que mis padres sean los reyes de Solaria ya que no siempre los veía y el tema de ser un Príncipe me hacía estremecer un poco. No me gustaba mucho esta vida. Lo único bueno que podía rescatar de esto era que a pesar de ser los reyes mis padres parecían muy normales, es decir parecían simples personas y muy amables, nos amaban a Emily y a mí.

Entre en el castillo y lo primero que vi fue un ajetreo entre el personal. Yo levante la ceja izquierda confundido y camine tranquilamente hasta la cocina, fue una caminata bastante larga.

- ¿papá? - pregunte entrando.

Mi padre normalmente, a la hora de almuerzo, se le podía encontrar aquí pues le gustaba cocinar aunque más para él era hacer dulces, unos que eran deliciosos. Al no verlo decidi irme a mi habitación para dejar mi mochila, la cual colgaba de mi hombro derecho.

- ¡HENRY! - abrí mis ojos sorprendido y sentí algo impactarse contra mí después de haber abierto la puerta de mi habitación. Caí al suelo con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrí pude ver a un animalito. Era un pequeño lobo de nieve. Su pelaje por la espalda era gris con algunos toques de blancos y el pelaje debajo de su estomago era blanco. Sus ojos grises.

- Méchant _(Pronunciación: michant)_ - dije levantándome del suelo - no hagas eso

- Henry, algo está sucediendo - me miro serio - tus padres, ellos se veían asustados hoy y me ordenaron que me fuera

- ¿asustados? - pregunte dejando la mochila en mi cama - ¿mis padres? Debes haberte confundidos

- Henry, es serio - dijo el pequeño lobo - algo está sucediendo

Mi vista se poso en mi escritorio donde estaba mi laptop. Todo el escritorio resplandecía envuelto en un cristal deforme, la silla también y parte del suelo también parecía cristalizado. Mire nuevamente a Méchant.

- si, y ese algo es que has congelado mi escritorio - dije.

- fue un accidente - dijo decaído - ¡Pero eso no es lo que sucede!

- debes tener hambre - dije caminando a la puerta. Sentía como el pequeño pulgoso se subió a mi hombro - me pregunto que habrá cocinado papá

- te digo que algo esta sucediendo o va a suceder, lo siento en el aire - dijo él.

- si, si, como digas - hice caso omiso a sus palabras.

- no estás escuchando - dijo Méchant con un tono algo molesto.

Camino al comedor me tope con un hombre extraño, que jamas en mi vida había visto en el castillo. Era un hombre joven, tenía ojos verdes claros y cabello rubio claro. Usaba una túnica cerrada color gris cerrada con capucha. Solo paso por al lado mío sin decir nada, no pensé que hubiera nada malo en él, sin embargo Méchant bajo de mi hombro y comenzó a gruñirle.

- Méchant - le regañe tomándolo en brazos pero él comenzó a pelear conmigo hasta caer al suelo en cuatro patas, luego de eso abrió el hocico y creo una esfera celeste cristalina con un resplandor blanco. La lanzo contra el hombre y él solo se hizo a un lado.

- es un Morcros bastante desobediente - dijo él serio.

- Méchant, basta - lo regañe nuevamente - lo siento mucho - lo tome en mis brazos - no es así, es raro que actué así

- necesita un poco de entrenamiento - dijo el hombre estirando la mano.

- ¡No me toques! - gruño Méchant molesto.

- Henry - me di la vuelta y vi a mi padre mirándome confundido con una caja en sus brazos.

- papá - dije sorprendido. Volví a darme la vuelta para mirar al hombre pero esté ya no estaba. Fruncí el ceño extrañado.

- ¿qué haces Henry? - pregunto mi padre acercándose.

- na- nada - dije extrañado.

- se ha ido - dijo perplejo Méchant - ¿lo has visto?

- si - dije asintiendo lentamente.

- ¿quién se ha ido? - pregunto mi padre confundido.

- había un hombre - lo mire a los ojos - rubio... de ojos verde

- ¿rubio de ojos verdes? - su tono de voz era pensativo - me parece que te lo has imaginado. Las únicas personas rubias aquí en el castillo son tú y tu madre, ni siquiera tienen ojos rubios...

- ¿estas seguro de que no hay nadie más? - pregunte sorprendido.

- así es, nadie más - dijo mi padre.

- alguna visita o algo, tal vez alguien del pueblo que haya venido - dije perplejo.

- Henry, no ha venido nadie así - dijo mi padre - te lo has imaginado

- no, no es así - dijo Méchant bajando de mis brazos - había un hombre de ojos verdes, rubio, usaba una capa gris y una capucha puesta

Mi padre miro a Méchant fijamente y luego negó con la cabeza.

- nadie ha entrado al castillo en toda la mañana - dijo él con un suspiro.

Fruncí el ceño levemente y puse mi atención en la caja - ¿qué hay ahí?

- unas cosas que saque del sótano - sonrió él tranquilo - por cierto, ¿a qué hora llegaste?

- hace unos minutos - dije tranquilamente caminando con él a la sala familiar - seguramente no lo sabías porque este castillo es tan grande

Mi padre rió entre dientes y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Yo sonreí tranquilamente. Mi padre era un hombre alto y fuerte, de hombros anchos y con músculos en sus brazos. Su tes de piel era un poco morena, no tanto ya que seguía siendo clara también. Su cabello era de color castaño y tenía un flequillo que caía sobre su ojo izquierdo llegando a cubrirlo por completo, aunque en ocasiones nada más lo cubría y no se notaba. Su nombre es Brandon.

Era un especialista muy avanzado y muy bueno. Desde pequeño yo quería ser como él desde aquella ocasión en que lo vi pelear contra un dragón de dos cabezas junto a unos amigos suyos. Su espada era de color verde oscuro flúor, de doble hoja. Él ya me había enseñado una vez a usar una espada, claro primero con una de plástico y luego con una de verdad, mamá casi lo mata con sus gritos por haberme dejado usar una espada así. Yo iba a ser el mejor especialista igual que él, lo tenía claro y ya tenía mi propia espada.

Papá dejo la caja en la mesa de centro de la sala familiar y luego la abrió. Estaba cubierta de polvo, Méchant se subió a la mes ay luego estornudo un poco. Aleje el polvo esparcido en el aire cerca de mi rostro y entre tos le pregunte que había en esa caja.

- unas cosas viejas - dijo simplemente sonriendo. Saco de esa caja un álbum de fotos y otras cosas más.

Encontré un libro que me llamo la atención. Era color café, hecho de cuero en la tapa con unos relieves de un sol grande ubicado en la parte superior de la tapa, un poco más abajo habían unas letras extrañas y poco legibles, y abajo de eso un dibujo de seis hadas. Mire al costado del libro y pude notar el mismo símbolo del sol y abajo las mismas letras, solo que ahí se veían un poco más legible sin embargo no entendí bien lo que decía pues era un idioma antiguo, supongo. Volví al otro costado y vi que tenía un especie de cierre el cual parecía contener un imán, lo moví y lo abrí tranquilamente.

Habían varias imágenes, de muchas personas que yo nunca había visto pero al juzgar por sus rostros no eran buenos.

- ¿quienes son? - pregunte sin quitar la vista de las fotos.

- son villanos que hemos vencidos a través de los años - dijo mi padre serenamente.

- ya veo - dije sonriendo.

Cada una de las fotos tenía un nombre arriba e imaginaba que eran los nombres de los personajes que han vencido mis padres y mis amigos. Mi atención fue llamada por la imagen de una mujer adulta. De cabello negro largo y ojos rojos bastante brillantes. Vestía un vestido largo con un corte a un costado, brillaba y era de color rojo. Le favorecía bastante. Usaba tacones altos. Ella estaba sentada en una silla con una expresión un tanto maliciosa, siniestra, sensual, cautivadora, provocativa y sobre todo problemática.

- ¿quién es la Dama Oscura? - pregunte mirando el nombre de la mujer.

- alguien a quien no quieres conocer - respondió mi padre sonriendo - el peligro de los peligros

- ¿peligro de peligros? - pregunte levantando una ceja.

- es alguien a quien no debes mencionar frente a tu madre - me guiño el ojo tranquilo - ten cuidado...

Volví a mirar la foto y luego sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal. Trague saliva preocupado y luego cambie la pagina para buscar otra cosa.

* * *

.: Bella :.

Mire la entrada al parque de diversiones con una sonrisa tranquila. No podía creer que Emily me hubiera convencido para poder venir con David en vez de ver una película, esa chica enserio es increíble. Notaba como mi mejor amiga iba tomada del brazo de mi hermano. Era extraño verlos salir o compartir un beso, por no decir algo molesto ya que Emily es como mi hermana y mi hermana saliendo con mi hermano suena a algo repugnante.

No me extrañaba en nada que sean pareja pues ambos se llevaban bastante bien, pero en mi mente la pregunta más grande de todas aún rondaba a pesar de que ha pasado un año ya desde que ambos salen juntos _¿cómo paso?_ Hay ocasiones en las que me gustaría preguntarle a Emily directamente pero luego me echo para atrás, lo mismo cuando quiero preguntarle a mi hermano. A veces es mejor no saber ciertas cosas.

Mire a Rose que estaba de malas ya que ella no quería venir junto a dos parejas, según ella, pero yo sigo insistiendo en que esto, David y yo, no era una cita. David era una persona increíble, bastante serio en ocasiones pero era muy dulce y tierno, su sonrisa era realmente adorable a pesar de que en ocasiones nada más la mostraba.

Johan y David eran mejores amigos, al igual que Emily y yo. Se que David casi siempre lo está siguiendo pues a Johan es a quien se le ocurre salir normalmente.

La personalidad de David era tranquila, muy pacifica. Su cabello era azulado como el de su madre y sus ojos azules profundos también, muy hermosos. De sus pasatiempos no se mucho, se que le gusta leer unos libros y escuchar música, se que toca el piano también. No se mucho sobre él ya que es bastante reservado con nosotros y en ocasiones me da que consigo mismo también. Es bueno con la espada aunque no le gusta mucho usarla, sin embargo cuando una situación lo a merita parece divertirse usándola y en ocasiones le gusta presumir que es mejor con la espada que Johan, o Henry que es hermano menor de Emily. Los tres tienen una competencia por eso de ser el mejor, y a pesar de que Henry aún no estudia en Fontana Roja por ser un año menor es bastante bueno con la espada.

- ¡Decidido! - escuche a Emily gritar emocionada - ¡Iremos a la montaña rusa!

Hice una mueca no convencida. Esta niña no conocía el peligro. Era bastante inocente cuando uno menos lo esperaba y eso le juega en su contra en muchas ocasiones. Trague saliva y mire hacia la montaña rusa, tantas vueltas, tantas bajadas, tan alta. Yo no sobrevivía ahí.

- olvídalo - dije mirándola con firmeza y sintiendo nervios - no me subiré allí

- oh vamos - gimió - no me digas que tienes miedo

- ¿miedo? - bufé - soy un hada, podemos volar a grandes alturas

- ¿entonces? - pregunto ella inocentemente.

- entonces - repetí sus palabras y con un tono obvio mientras cerraba los ojos y me cruzaba de brazos - no tengo porque darte explicaciones y mucho menos subirme a eso si puedo hacer lo mismo con mis alas, enserio Emily a veces no dejas de sorpren...

- eh Bella - me interrumpió Johan. Abrí mis ojos y lo mire extrañada. Él solo me miro con una sonrisa nervioso y apunto con el dedo a Emily que ya se había alejado para ir a comprar los boletos. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella volvió felizmente con seis boletos en la mano.

- ¿por qué seis? - pregunto David levantando una ceja - somos cinco

- si pero iremos a buscar una pareja para Rose - dijo despreocupada.

- no suena a mala idea - dije sonriendo - y dejaremos la montaña rusa para el final

Suponiendo que Emily se divertirá en otros juegos probablemente se le olvide la idea, eso era bastante común en ella y era mi salvación. Emily ladeo la cabeza y parpadeó confundida. Yo la mire tranquila y luego note una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

- perfecto - dijo tranquila.

- ¿de verdad crees que se le vaya a olvidar? - pregunto Rose a mi oído con un tono esperanzada.

- eso espero - dije preocupada. Había notado que ni Johan ni David querían subirse a esa montaña rusa tampoco, solo era Emily quien quería. Tal vez podríamos hacer que se le olvidara.

Fuimos a varios juegos no tan peligrosos y altos como la montaña rusa, en algunos termine muy mareada. Cuando ya eran las nueve de la noche nosotras teníamos que volver a Alfea pero Emily aún insistía en ir a la montaña rusa. Estábamos formados en la fila, casi al final. Yo tragaba saliva cada dos segundos y los demás estaban bastantes tensos. Decían, por ahí, que esta era la montaña rusa más peligrosa de todas.

Mi vista se poso en un carrito de palomitas y sonreí nerviosa intentando no pensar en las que comí unos veinte minutos antes de formarnos en la fila. Mi estomago se revolvía y yo sentía que amenazaba por devolver todo lo que había comido. Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y sentí un papel en uno de ellos. Saque el papel de mi bolsillo y sonreí tranquila al verlo.

Eran dos tiras de seis fotos que habíamos tomado en una caseta. En una de las seis tiras salía con Emily y Rose divirtiéndonos y en la otra estaba solo con David, no me había tomado fotos con Johan porque ya tengo suficientes tanto como de bebés como de ahora. Sin duda alguna las fotos con David eran bastante divertidas, él sonreía y se veía bastante feliz. En algunas me tapa los ojos, en otras solo sonreía posando a mi lado, entre otras.

- ¿pensando en el príncipe azul? - escuche la voz de Rose.

Levante la mirada y la vi sonriéndome. David estaba detrás de mí por lo que me sonroje bastante al saber que él pudo haber escuchado. Rose no dijo nada solo sonrió algo pícara.

- me parece que nuestro plan de conseguirte pareja no resulto como se esperaba - cambié el tema.

- les dije que no iba a funcionar - dijo Rose con una sonrisa segura. La mirada de Rose palideció por completo, mire enfrente de ella y pude notar que estábamos a tres personas de llegar al inicio, eso explica porque su rostro palideció pero no como es que avanzamos tan pronto. Trague saliva nerviosa y mire a Emily que estaba detrás de David hablando con Johan tranquilamente.

- _"¿cómo es que no le da miedo?"_ - pensé preocupada.

- ¿tienes miedo? - pregunto David. Levante la vista y lo mire preocupada, asentí lentamente sabiendo que no tenía caso mentir - te entiendo. A veces no entiendo como es que a Emily no le da miedo y como es que soporta tanta adrenalina

Solté una risa nerviosa sabiendo que era lo mismo en lo que pensaba yo. Luego lo mire algo sonrojada y me di la vuelta.

- no te preocupes - dijo David a mi oído. Sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo - me tienes a mí por si tienes miedo

Sentí acelerarse mi corazón.

- pensé que también tenías miedo - murmure sin mirarlo.

- puedo fingir que no lo tengo si eso te hace sentir segura - dijo tranquilo.

Sentí su mano sobre la mía, me la estaba tomando. Me volteé un poco y sonreí tranquilamente asintiendo. Por dentro era un desorden total y por fuera era tranquila. Mi corazón latía, mi sangre hervía, mi cuerpo a gritos ordenaba no mostrarme nerviosa.

Dos minutos después, dos simples minutos que pasaron como segundos, nosotros nos encontrábamos de los primeros en la fila. Yo veía el carro de la montaña acercarse a nosotros. Mi cuerpo temblaba y mi mano aún era sujetada por David. Cuando menos me lo espere ya estaba sentada en la tercera fila junto a David, Emily estaba en la primera fila, dijo que le gustaba de las primera, estaba con Johan quien estaba igual de asustado que yo y Rose estaba sentada detrás de ella, en medio de Emily y yo.

- ay Dios - dije preocupada - no me puedo creer que enserio haré esto

- yo tampoco - dijo David nervioso.

Rose se dio la vuelta y me miro aterrada. No hacía falta que dijera nada, yo ya sabía que cruzaba por su mente ahora mismo.

Cinco minutos después el carro comenzó a moverse lento. Yo iba temblando. Íbamos hacía una subido, todo iba bien hasta que llegamos a la cima. Podía ver a muchas personas, miles, todas pequeñas, podía notar que algunos apuntaban hacía aquí y otros ni siquiera le tomaban importancia al juego. Trague saliva y mire el cielo. Las nubes estaban a una distancia muy lejana aún sin embargo parecía una distancia tan cercana. De pronto el carro se movió unos centímetros pero antes de poder lanzarse abajo se detuvo.

Las luces del todo el parque se habían apagado y solo la luz de la luna iluminaba todo, había un apagón. Me alarme enseguida pues si había un apagón nosotros no podríamos salir de aquí arriba a no ser, claro, que nos transformemos pero habían muchas personas aquí.

- ¡Eh! - grito molesta Emily - ¿¡Qué rayos sucede!?

- oh no... - dijo Rose preocupada mientras miraba abajo - esto no es bueno

- ¡Emily! - escuche gritar a Johan alarmado. Abrí mis ojos preocupada y levante la vista un poco para mirarla pero no podía ver nada, ambos miraban hacía abajo.

- no mires abajo - dijo David nervioso pero intentaba sonar serio - por nada en el mundo lo hagas

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte preocupada sintiéndome algo alarmada.

El carro comenzó a balancearse y antes de poder preguntar algo más escuche el sonido de un metal oxidado derrumbarse. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y David y me tomo de la mano pidiéndome que me tranquilizara y no mirara abajo.

~.~.~

.: Emily :.

- rayos, ahora no - dije entre dientes mirando las vías el juego derrumbarse. Algo estaba sucediendo en este juego y estaba más que claro que había que hacer algo pronto o no solo la montaña se vendría abajo, sino que nosotros con ella también.

Trague saliva y mira atrás. Bella se notaba bastante asustada por no hablar de Rose que estaba petrificada, seguramente ella ya sabía lo de las vías pero dudo mucho de que Bella lo supiera.

Un sentimiento extraño me invadió. Mis manos temblaban y mi corazón latía más acelerado que antes, una clara señal de que este sentimiento no era bueno. Mi boca se había secado y mi cuerpo flaqueaba ante la necesidad de no temblar. ¿Podría ser miedo? Es extraño y loco pero no creo que sea miedo, nunca he tenido miedo antes.

Mis ojos se abrieron a la par cuando a mis oídos llego el sonido de un metal derrumbarse proveniente de atrás. ¿Eso fue partes de las vías del juego o carros del juego? No quería ni pensar en carros pero la idea de que las vías estuvieran cayéndose no me ayudaban a sentirme tranquila tampoco.

- esto no es bueno - dijo Johan - ¿estás asustada?

La voz de Johan sonaba bastante sorprendida. Yo lo mire y asentí lentamente con la cabeza, lo estaba admitiendo.

- Dios... - murmure nerviosa.

Quería transformarme en hada y bajar de este juego pero habían muchas personas y no parecía ser lo mejor ya que bajarlas a todas podía ser muy riesgoso. Frente a mí las vías del juego, de todos lados, comenzaban a derrumbarse. Algo no estaba bien en este juego ya que no deberían caerse.

- ¡Johan! - escuche a David detrás de nosotros - ¡Hay que pensar en algo pronto!

Johan asintió y luego me miro serio, luego volvió a mirar atrás - Bella, Rose y Emily - me miro serio - transformense y salgan de aquí, bajen a los más pequeños

- ¿qué hay de ustedes? - pregunto Bella preocupada.

- no me parece una buena idea - dijo Rose negando con la cabeza.

Yo no decía nada. No podía ni hablar del miedo que sentía. Las chicas parecieron notarlo sin embargo no dijeron nada. Me sentía petrificada y podía escuchar en mi cabeza los gritos de desesperación de mi madre. A mi mente una imagen de mí, solo que más pequeña, mucho más pequeña, atrapada en lo del cielo, sobre un canasto de globo aerostático. Lloraba a cantaros más no salía de ahí.

- Emily - la voz de Johan hizo que olvidara mi recuerdo - ¿estás bien?

Asentí lentamente aún sabiendo que era mentira. Ese recuerdo era bastante nítido, yo no recuerdo como sucedió solo se que desde ese día me dije que las alturas nunca más iban a ser problemas y así fue... hasta ahora.

- ¡Vamos a transformarnos! - dijo Bella con firmeza.

Asentí nuevamente aunque algo preocupada. Me transforme en Hada Enchantix y luego junto a Bella y Rose sacamos a los más pequeños del juego. No estoy segura de que estaban haciendo los chicos pero se que se habían levantado del carro.

Tener mis alas conmigo pudo haber sido lo mejor puesto que todo el miedo se me paso volando, mis alas eran mi seguridad de que todo iba a estar bien. Cuando estábamos por sacar a unos niños de diez años el carro se vino abajo junto con lo poco de las estructuras que quedaban. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par asustada pues no solo esos niños estaban ahí, Johan y David también.

- ¡JOHAN! - grito Bella asustada.

De la nada vi una esfera lanzarse contra la caída y atrapo a los chicos y a los dos pequeños de diez años. Todos los adultos estaban abajo así que ellos eran los únicos cuatro que quedaban en el carro. Levante la vista y vi a un hombre con alas blancas.

Descendí y me acerque corriendo a los chicos, Bella fue la primera en abrazarlos a ambos y luego Rose y yo. Luego de destransforme mi vista se poso en un hombre detrás de nosotras. Tenía alas blancas, su cabello era corto y platinado, sus ojos celestes. Su vista estaba puesta en Rose y se notaba que sonreía dulcemente.

- es un vampiro - dijo Bella horrorizada mientras yo sonreía de oreja a oreja con la idea de conocer a un vampiro.

- los vampiros no existen - sonrió el joven mirándonos - sin embargo soy algo mejor

- ¿a no? - pregunte desilusionada.

- me llamo Nick - sonrió él tranquilo - ¿y ustedes?

- yo soy Bella - sonrió amablemente ella - gracias por salvar a los chicos

- yo soy Emily - dije de mala gana por no ver un vampiro a lo que Bella me dio un codazo.

- soy Johan - dijo él tranquilo.

- y yo David - sonrió un poco.

Mire a Rose que no dejaba de quitarle la mirada al joven. Lo mire de reojo para ver que tenía de interesante. Es cierto que tenía unos ojos muy lindos y su cabello era blanco platinado, brillaba con la luna y lo hacía lucir bastante sexy y esas alas detrás de él...vale Emily, tienes novio no lo olvides.

- ¿eres un ángel? - pregunto Rose con un ligero sonrojo.

- uno bueno - le guiño el ojo el tal Nick. Era bastante joven, yo podría decir que tendría entre 16 o 17 años, tal vez 18.

Mire al chico de reojo nuevamente y luego sonreía al ver a Rose también de reojo.

- creo que se enamoro - susurre al oído de Bella - ¿te la imaginas enamorada?... uhm... ¿Bella?

Note que Bella tampoco le quitaba la mirada a Nick solo que a diferencia de Rose ella no babeaba. Levante una ceja confundida y luego mire al joven que me sonreía tranquilo. Di un suspiro y luego recordé de la nada que el juego se había derrumbado.

- es verdad - dije mirando a Bella - ¿qué sucedió con el juego?

- oh es cierto - dijo Bella extrañada - eso fue raro

- me parece que algo malo podría desatarse - dijo Nick serio - será mejor advertir a Halinor

- ¿tu novia? - levante una ceja al no saber a quien nombraba.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza tranquilamente - nos veremos en otra ocasión, espero verte nuevamente Rose

Sus alas dieron un batir y luego se elevo a lo más alto. Yo lo miraba sorprendida y extrañaba. Me pareció que hablaba de una amenaza pero no dijo nada que pudiera ayudarme a entender que ha sucedido ahora en el juego.

* * *

.: Drew :.

Estaba en mi habitación tranquilamente escuchando música y jugando con una consola portátil cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y llamo mi atención. Vi a mi madre sonreírme tranquilamente.

- ¿Drew, has hechos tus tareas? - pregunto tranquilamente entrando.

- claro, todo está hecho - dije cerrando la consola y quitándome los audífonos.

Ella me sonrió y llevo su vista a mi escritorio donde se encontraban tres cuadernos, uno de ellos abiertos con un lápiz y una goma encima - ¿enserio?

- bueno, solo hice la mitad - dije riendo apenado - la haré más tarde

- está bien - me sonrió tranquila - tu hermana ha llamado, vendrá a buscar unas cosas

La mire de reojo y luego levante una ceja confundido.

- saldré a la florería y tu padre no está - me explico tranquila - es para que le abras, seguramente no tiene llave

- ya veo - sonreí asintiendo.

Sonreí tranquilo y fui a la cocina por un vaso de jugo. Escuche unos golpes en la puerta así que fui a abrir y tal como dijo mi madre, Rose había dejado sus llaves. Ella me sonrió y camino hasta su habitación después de haber saludado a mi madre quien aún no había salido.

Después de servirme el jugo iba a volver a mi habitación cuando escuche la voz de mi hermana, parecía estar usando un teléfono. Me quede quito en el pasillo bebiendo el jugo hasta que de un segundo a otro escupí todo el jugo e hice una mirada de horror. Me había parecido oír que ella tenía una cita.

Trague saliva y deje el vaso en una mesa que estaba cerca, pose mi vista en el suelo donde había caído el jugo que yo había escupido, sabía que iba a quedar una gran mancha. No le di importancia y camine hasta la habitación de Rose, golpeé un par de veces y luego entre.

- hey, Drew - sonrió ella tranquila - ¿dime qué te parece esto?

Me mostró una falda color celeste y una polera color verde claro con diseños de flores muy bonitas.

- es lindo - dije preocupado - ¿vas a salir con alguien?

Ella me miro sonriendo y asintió lentamente. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y luego trague saliva - ¿lo conozco?

- no - dijo ella tranquila - es un chico que conocimos hace un par de semanas atrás en el parque de diversiones

- ¿aquel parque en donde se derrumbo la montaña rusa? - levante una ceja preocupado.

- así es - sonrió Rose tranquila.

La mire fijamente y luego salí sin decir nada. Ella tenía una cita y era con alguien que conoció hace unas semanas, no me parecía bien. Levante la vista al techo de mi casa y luego escuche la puerta así que fui a abrir.

Me sorprendí bastante al encontrar a un chico ahí en la entrada. Su cabello corto y despeinado, color blanco platinado brillaba con los rayos del sol. Sus ojos eran celestes. Usaba una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y arremangadas hasta la mitad del ante brazo. Unos jeans y unas deportivas.

- disculpa, ¿vive aquí Rose? - pregunto con una voz bastante varonil.

Lo mire de reojo y asentí lentamente - debes ser su cita

- soy Nick - sonrió mientras lo dejaba entrar.

- Drew - dije simplemente.

El ambiente estaba un poquito tenso así que se me ocurrió preguntar algo. Supe que tenía 17 años e iba a una escuela fuera de Magix, no era especialista ni mago de hecho no me quiso decir que es lo que era. No hablaba mucho de él y no respondía a todas mis preguntas como en donde vivía, de que planeta era.

- Nick - dijo Rose acercándose a él - hola

- hola Rose - le sonrió dulcemente.

Sentí ganas de vomitar. Pocos minutos después mi hermana salió y yo fui a mi habitación. Había estado diez minutos ahí golpeando mi lápiz contra mi cuaderno cuando no pude más, mi curiosidad me gano.

Salí de la casa y se me ocurrió ir a Magix, supuse que por allí iba a ser la cita de mi hermana. Llegue a Magix y me encontré con Ophir para mi suerte él la había visto cerca de un parque así que lo arrastre conmigo a espiarla.

- es malo espiar - dijo Ophir frunciendo el ceño - además, es tu hermana deberías confiar en ella

- confió en ella - dije con un tono obvio - pero no en ese tipo

- ¿crees que oculta algo? - pregunto Ophir escondiéndose detrás de unas bancas.

- no lo creo, lo se - dije serio.

- explícame porque estoy yo aquí y no Henry - se quejo Ophir - nos encontramos por casualidad, no es como si yo tuviera que acompañarte

- Henry está en su casa, no me responde el teléfono - dije de malas - lo cual es malo ya que seguramente Méchant podría ayudarme perfectamente a espiar, es decir, él puede presentir cuando alguien es malo y cuando no

- excepto cuando creyó que aquel hombre era un ladrón y resulto ser un comedor compulsivo - dijo Ophir con una mueca - ¿recuerdas eso?

- si - asentí lentamente.

- ¡Eh! - me tensé al escuchar la voz de Emily - está mal espiar

Me di la vuelta y la vi ahí parada junto a Bella. Trague saliva al pensar que Rose pudo habernos vistos pero me tranquilice al ver que no fue así. Mire a Emily de reojo y a Bella también. Estuve a punto de explicar que no estaba espiando, lo cual era mentira, cuando me di cuenta de algo.

- ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? - levante una ceja.

- ah bueno... vamos de compras - dijo Emily nerviosa - iremos a comprar ropa

- aja - dijo Ophir - mentirosa. Estabas espiando

- silencio - dijo Emily con el ceño fruncido - yo solo verifico que mi amiga y Nick tengan una cita sin problemas

- eso mismo - dijo Bella nerviosa.

- ¿si? pues yo seré la complicación, quiero a ese tipo lejos de mi hermana - dije molesto.

- aaawww míralo, está celoso y la quiere proteger - dijo Bella con un tono adorable - ¿por qué tu hermano no es así contigo?

- si lo es - dijo Emily con un tono obvio - casi mata a tu hermano cuando se entero que eramos novios

Bella parpadeó un par de veces y luego la miro sorprendida, tal parece que no lo sabía. Rodé mis ojos y volví a mirar a Rose con el tal Nick.

- ¿ustedes saben quién es? - escuche preguntar a Ophir.

- se llama Nick, es un ángel y salvo a Johan y a David de morir aplastados por la montaña rusa - dijo Emily con un tono despreocupado - se han visto desde hace unos días y hoy es su primera cita oficial, seguramente serán novios. Son tan tiernos juntos y él, sin duda alguna la respeta

- es verdad, es muy dulce con ella - sonrió Bella.

- _"¿un ángel?_ - pensé sorprendido._  
_

- ¿Drew? - me tensé un poco y me di cuenta de que Rose nos estaba mirando - ¿chicas?

Trague saliva preocupado y luego mire a las chicas disimulaban algo. Suspire rendido al saber que nada de lo que hicieran serviría. Rose no parecía molesta pero si sorprendida, no le explique la razón por la que estaba ahí pero sabía que luego tendría que dársela. Levante la mirada al cielo y note como se opacaba un poco.

- imposible - susurro el tal Nick entre dientes. Lo mire de reojo y note como se tornaba su rostro serio.

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunte curioso y con los ojos entrecerrados acusadoramente.

- no, pero debo irme - dijo simplemente - Rose, nos veremos en otra ocasión

Apreté los puños con fuerza y luego lo vi besarla en la mejilla. Di un suspiro pesado y luego mire a los demás.

* * *

.: Henry :.

Sonreí tranquilo al ver a Méchant correr entre el pasto a toda velocidad jugando con unos pajaritos que estaban cerca. Yo me encontraba en el jardín de Solaria con él tranquilo. No había que hacer ya que era fin de semana y no había clases hasta dentro de dos días.

No había visto a Emily desde que entro a clases hace más de dos semanas, lo que no me preocupaba ya que hablaba con ella por celular pero extrañaba tenerla aquí conmigo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y al mirar la pantalla vi que decía Melody, sonreí tranquilamente y conteste la llamada. La verdad es que ella era una chica increíble, me caía bastante bien y era una gran amiga.

-_ Henry_ - su voz sonaba alarmada -_ ha sucedido algo terrible_

_- _¿de qué hablas? - levante una ceja confundido.

- _tienes que venir pronto_ - dijo ella alarmada - _estamos en Andros_

Fruncí el ceño y luego mire la pantalla del celular tras haber escuchado la linea muerta. Trague saliva preocupado y llame a Méchant para poder irnos a Andros a ver que estaba sucediendo pero en el camino a la entrada mi madre me detuvo y me prohibido la salida. Estaba sorprendido ya que ella estaba bastante seria, cosa rara en si.

Llame a Drew para saber que estaba sucediendo y avisarle que no podría salir de aquí ni soñando. Él me dijo que había un ataque en Andros, unas criaturas raras estaban atacando.

Yo salí corriendo para decirle a mis padres que tenía que ir a ayudar pero llegue tarde, ellos se habían ido. Algo me decía que lo que estaba sucediendo en Andros probablemente era el comienzo de algo malo, algo realmente malo.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo siguiente. Vaya que ha sido rápido, estaba inspirada askjaskjaskj bueno, espero que les haya gustado porque a mí si, ha sido como un break y he mostrado algunas cosas que serán bastante importantes para la historia original de este fics, sin embargo ha sido como un... _gracias por darme un descanso de tantos problemas que han sucedido_ sakjsakjaskja

**Próximamente: Libertad del Aire**

había un joven, alguien me había salvado - dijo Stella extrañada - no lo vi bien

¿Henry, estás bien? - pregunto Melody preocupada.

tenemos que salvar a Flora pronto, no puede ser que haya sucedido esto - dijo Musa.

es mi culpa - dijo Stella cerrando los ojos.

la vamos a salvar - dijo Helio tranquilo - no te preocupes

¿Rose? - dijo Drew sorprendido - ¿te sientes bien?

espero que Flora esté bien - dijo Rose preocupada.

Helio, tienen que traer a Flora pronto - dijo Drew mirándolo preocupado - podría cambiar el futuro

¡Flora! - alzo la voz Helio al verla con una mirada sombría.

es él, mi caballero con armadura - dijo Stella sonriendo mientras Brandon la miraba celoso.

¿quién eres? - pregunto Bloom mirando al joven.

~ Comentarios:

- michel123: Mmmmm... Stella dando su vida por Flora, así como un intercambio de lugar... no suena nada mal pero no estoy muy segura de si sea buena idea o al menos por ahora porque ya tengo una idea de como traer a la normalidad a Flora.

- MiraNda: Es el factor sorpresa askjaskaskjas al menos Liam es recordado por los demás ya que no aparecerá en este fics jiji él porque no lo quisieron nombrar es secreto, todo es secreto pero estoy segura de que en unos capítulos se va a revelar que ha sucedido con Liam

- MVVA: Porque Flora era parte del plan para el fics anterior _El Camino de la Luz_ pero decidí no ponerlo ahí y ahora tome la oportunidad de dar un giro en la trama askjaskj pero tranqui que volvera a ser la misma. Un roca? no, mala idea, nadie lloraría por una roca excepto Cosmo. Si también me gustaron los diseños de Harmonix

- 50ShadesOfShit: El chico en el tejado y la fotografía, cada uno de esos se revelara más adelante aksjaskj Riven aaayy si también me dio algo de risa cuando lo escribí. Un toque especial, gracias por eso.

Bueno gente eso ha sido todo por hoy. Recuerden que aparecerán bastantes personajes nuevos en este fics, probablemente los viejos o solo se mencionen como sucedió en el capítulo anterior, pero bueno, todo eso es a su paso yo no revelo anda excepto de cosas entre lineas.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	14. Chapter 14: Libertad del Aire

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 14:

Libertad del Aire

.: Stella :.

Dos días han pasado desde que Flora se había convertido en un hada oscura, dos días desde aquella tragedia. Me sentía bastante culpable ya que sin duda alguna tuve la culpa. Si Flora no me hubiera empujado, claramente quien habría recibido el ataque abría sido yo y no ella, aún no entiendo porque lo ha hecho.

Pase ambas manos por mi rostro y luego me mire al espejo. Realmente estaba bastante preocupada por Flora y bastante confundida por lo que había dicho la Dama Oscura; algo de que no la recordaba.

Salí de mi habitación tranquilamente y fui al comedor. Ya todos estaban desayunando y no me sorprendería si la atmósfera era incomoda, decaída, silenciosa, entre otros. Vi a los chicos sentados en un lado del comedor, habían muchas hadas hablando entre si como si no supieran lo que ha sucedido y la verdad es que es cierto, ellas no saben a ciencia cierta que ha sucedido.

Camine tranquilamente hasta ellos y me senté al lado de Tecna, frente a Layla. Nadie me dijo nada, creo que ni siquiera me notaron. No esperaba más, seguramente alguno pensaba que era mi culpa. Di un suspiro pesado al ver que nadie hablaría nada o al menos alguien me diría nada, ni siquiera Brandon. Me levante de la mesa sin decir nada y salí del comedor.

- hey - escuche a alguien llamarme pero seguí caminando - Stella

- ¿qué quieres? - pregunte con una mueca de malas sin voltear a ver. Mis manos se habían metido en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta en donde se apretaban en un puño con fuerza.

- quería saber como estaban - se paro al lado mío y camino junto a mí - todo parece tan...

- escucha, Emily - me detuve - lo que ha pasado no lo puedes cambiar - agache la mirada sin verla - solo preocúpate por proteger a Henry y de mantenerte con vida... no te acerques al peligro

Dicho esto seguí caminando sin prestarle atención a ella. Emily no me siguió, y así lo prefería yo.

Salí a dar un paseo a Magix. Estaba tan envuelta en mis pensamientos, aquella persona que me salvo, Flora, la Dama Oscura, la forma en como le hable a Emily, el hecho de que nadie me dijera nada desde hace dos días... todo era un verdadero desorden y me tenía preocupada.

Me detuve a mitad de la acera y gire mi vista. Había un cristal grande con las palabras _Black_ una tienda de ropa. Trague saliva y pude ver mi reflejo en el cristal. En otras circunstancias seguramente habría entrado a comprar como loca pero en esta ocasión no tenía ánimos para eso. Seguí caminando ignorando todo impulso de querer entrar a alguna tienda, no era un impulso tan grande por lo que era fácil controlarlo.

- ¡Pasen, pasen! - escuche a la voz de un hombre que llamo mi atención. Me detuve nuevamente y me fije en un montón de gente que estaba haciendo una fila.

- _"¿qué sucede ahí?" _- pensé tranquilamente.

- ¡Pasen y prueben su suerte! - escuche nuevamente al hombre.

Levante una ceja y me di la vuelta con el menor interés se ir allí. Camine hasta llegar a un parque y me senté en una banca con un suspiro pesado. Me preguntaba si realmente todos estaban enojados conmigo o solo eran imaginaciones mías.

- realmente siento que esto es mi culpa - dije con un suspiro pesado.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y mire a Bloom intentando contener la rabia. Ella me miraba tranquila, como si no le importara nada. De la nada esbozo una sonrisa y asintió lentamente. Deje de apretar mis puños y baje mi cabeza con un suspiro pesado.

Bloom tenía razón, a nosotros no nos servía de nada enojarnos por lo que ha sucedido. Tenemos que pensar en como salvar a Flora pronto en vez de pelear entre nosotros por encontrar una respuesta a lo que ha sucedido. Mire a Tecna que había estado casi toda la mañana en su computadora buscando una forma de quitar el hechizo de Flora y luego a Layla quien estaba detrás de Bloom sonriendo un poco.

- he encontrado algo - dijo Tecna levanto la vista a nosotras - aquí dice algo que podría ayudarnos

- perfecto - dijo Bloom asintiendo.

- pues... lee - dije como si fuese obvio.

- bien - asintió Tecna - «Para transformar a una persona de buena a mala se necesita invocar un hechizo oscuro. Existen muchos tipos de hechizos para cambiar a una persona y cada uno de ellos tiene su propio método de liberación»

- genial, ¿ahora como sabremos que hechizo uso Akane? - pregunte de malas.

- creo que dijo algo de alma - dijo Layla acercándose un poco - mmm... no recuerdo las palabras exactas pero sin duda alguna una de ellas era alma

- podría ser _Alma Oscura -_ dijo Tecna mirando la pantalla de su computador.

- eso creo, ¿cómo lo sabes? - dijo Layla sorprendida.

- hay una lista - sonrió Tecna - «Este hechizo puede ser peligro para quien lo utiliza tanto como para quien lo recibe. La persona afecta no podrá salir de este hechizo por voluntad propia»

- tiene que haber algo más concreto - dijo Bloom torciendo los labios y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿algo más concreto? - levante una ceja.

- aquí dice que el método de liberación es complicado - suspiro pesadamente - tal parece que quien invoco el hechizo es quien debe quitarlo

- ¿¡Qué!? - abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

- ¿qué haremos? Fue Akane quien lo invoco - dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

- no tengo idea - dijo Bloom apretando los puños - esto no es bueno

- ¡Chicas! - la puerta de nuestro dormitorio se abrió de golpe y vi a Drew mirándonos alarmado - Flora esta atacando en el parque

Mire a las chicas sorprendida y luego con firmeza. No hacía falta que alguien dijera algo, todas pensábamos lo mismo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Di un salto hacia atrás y cubrí mi rostro con mi antebrazo derecho. Una niebla bastante densa estaba esparcida por todo el parque y era bastante imposible poder ver dentro de ella, mucho peor iba a ser atacar ya que podría resultar ser peligroso para aquellos que estaban atrapados dentro.

- rayos, y yo que quería descansar unos minutos - dije de malas mientras buscaba con la mirada a Flora - ¿dónde estás?

Sentí que algo me agarraba de los tobillos con fuerza y me apretaba cada vez a más por segundo. Mire abajo y no pude ver nada por la niebla pero imaginaba que tal vez sería una rama o algo parecido. Trague saliva e intenta volar un poco pero lo que me sujetaba me impedía elevarme a una altura de más de cinco centímetros.

Todo estaba en silencio. La niebla seguía sin dispersarse. Vi una silueta femenina acercarse a mí, podía divisar unas alas. Note como alzaba la mano y chasqueo los dedos. Un aroma repugnante llego a mi olfato. Cubrí mi rostro e intente descubrir que era ese aroma. Parecía ser algo podrido, tal vez comida pero no... no era eso... era... era una planta.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al sentir algo como una liana rosar mi cuello y luego enredarse a él. Rápidamente coloque una mano entre mi cuello y la liana antes de que terminara ahorcarme. Trague saliva nerviosa y sentía el agarre de esa liana con más fuerza. También sentí algo pegajoso y asqueroso caer en mis alas evitando que estas pudieran moverse.

De pronto sentí una fuerte ráfaga de viento y toda la niebla había sido dispersada sin embargo mi vista cada vez se volvía más borrosa por el agarre de la liana. Podía ver puntos de todos los colores y cada vez todo se volvía más negro. Cerré mis ojos e intente liberarme de la liana pero todo era imposible, con pies inmovilizados, mis alas pegajosas, mi vista nublada y algo en mi cuello.

- ¿quién eres tú? - escuche la voz de Flora con un tono frío. Abrí mis ojos como pude e intente divisar bien la figura que estaba frente a mí. Estaba encapuchado con una túnica blanca que detrás tenía un símbolo muy extraño, unas ondulaciones en forma de circulo.

- ¡Aire Explosivo! - abrí mis ojos de golpe al recordar que ese fue el ataque que me había salvado de la Dama Oscura y eso quiere decir que es la misma persona.

Su ataque no había sido contra mí o la liana de mi cuello, había sido contra Flora. Mi vista nuevamente se volvió borrosa y en esta ocasión se volvió negra antes de poder darme cuenta. Sentía mi corazón bajar sus latidos y mi cuerpo perdía fuerza. El costado de mi cabeza tocaba la tierra y el pasto rozaba en mis mejillas. Mis ojos no se habrían y escuchaba las voces de las chicas, pronto no supe nada más.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me incline hacía delante. Vi a Brandon sentando junto a mí con su mirada agacha, en cuanto yo me había movido él me miro sonriendo algo débil y me abrazo. Me tarde en darme cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de Alfea.

- me tenías asustado - dijo él sin soltarme. Mi vista se poso en la entrada donde vi a las chicas junto a los chicos y a sus hijos futuristas. Yo estaba demasiado confundida como para poder articular una palabra o una pregunta. Me dolía mi cabeza como si me hubieras golpeado con algo, mis pies tenían un ligero ardor menos doloroso que en mi cuello donde también sentía un dolor fuerte.

- ¿qué paso? - pregunte al ver a Brandon separándose de mí.

- Flora te ataco - dijo Bloom seria mientras entraba - ¿por qué saliste sin avisar? ¿es que no recuerdas la advertencia de Faragonda?

Fruncí el ceño confundida y luego supuse que esa advertencia la dio cuando yo aún no había llegado al comedor.

- no estaba cuando dio la orden - dije con un suspiro. Tal vez no era mi imaginación y ellas si estaban molestas conmigo.

- Stella casi pierdes la vida allí - dijo Layla molesta - Faragonda dijo que nadie saliera mientras Flora estaba siendo controlada

- ya te dije que no sabía de esa tonta orden - dije con firmeza. Me levante de la cama pero me tambalee un poco por lo que Brandon, preocupado, me sujeto de los codos. Di un suspiro pesado y mantuve el equilibrio - no se que paso...

- una planta carnívora - dijo Drew serio - Flora debió de usarla para estrangularte

Lleve mis manos a mi cuello y lo recordé enseguida, la liana que tenía debía ser uno de sus tallos y lo pegajoso en mis alas probablemente era baba, que asco. Algo no cuadraba. Alguien me había salvado o eso creo, no se como es que la planta me soltó pero se que había alguien más.

- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Brandon.

- estoy pensando - dije simplemente - creo que alguien me salvo

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto Bloom con una expresión más suave.

- había un joven, alguien me había salvado - dije extrañada - no lo vi bien ya que estaba de espaldas y no es al primera vez

- ¿no es la primera vez? ¿qué quieres decir? - pregunto Tecna intrigada.

- el día... en que la Dama Oscura apareció ella uso un hechizo o eso creo, no estoy segura, pero hizo aparecer un tornado - dije mirando a todos tranquila - me estaba tragando y alguien me había salvado de ese tornado, sin embargo no lo vi más ni siquiera su rostro

- con que... hay un chico misterioso - dijo Musa tranquila.

- uno que me ha salvado en dos ocasiones, no creo que sea algo de que preocuparnos - dije sonriendo un poco.

- aún así no hay que confiarse, Stella, ¿ya olvidas lo que sucedió con Avalon hace unos años atrás? - pregunto Bloom seria.

- ¿qué pasa con esa seriedad? - murmure por lo bajo - Bloom, lo de Avalon estaba destinado a atacarnos, como sea, alguien me ha salvado dos veces y no se quien es aún así no tengo razones para sospechar de esa persona desconocida, aunque pensándolo bien creo que podría ser un mago

- a menos... que estés alucinando - dijo Tecna seria - Stella, no había nadie cuando llegamos a buscarte

- ¿qué? - dije tratando de no parecer sorprendida - debe ser una broma, estaba frente a mí

- la planta te soltó, nosotras vimos cuando ella te soltó - dijo Layla asintiendo lentamente - nadie hizo que ella te soltara

La mire sorprendida y luego baje la mirada. Brandon tomo mi mano y cuando lo mire a los ojos él me sonrió dulcemente - perdóname por haberte ignorado estos dos días - estaba confundida por lo que dijo y más porque esto no tenía nada que ver con el tema pero no le tome importancia. Solo lo abracé y me acurruque en su pecho pensando en aquel extraño que me había salvado.

Salí de la enfermería junto con Brandon minutos más tarde, íbamos a reunirnos todos para poder hablar sobre el tema de Flora. Lo cierto es que yo no recordaba mucho sobre como fue que paso esto de Flora, es decir cuando me ataco en el parque.

- tenemos que salvar a Flora pronto, no puede ser que haya sucedido esto - dijo Musa.

- ¿por qué no vamos directamente y la traemos devuelta? - pregunte con una mueca.

- no podemos, Akane lanzo el hechizo y es ella quien debe quitarlo - dijo Bloom con un suspiro.

- si vamos sería no solo un intento fallido, sería exponernos y arriesgarnos a perder - dijo Tecna seria.

- ¿cómo es eso de que Akane es quien debe deshacer el hechizo? - pregunte intrigada.

- lo que has oído - dijo Musa.

- genial, ahora hay que engatusarla para que haga lo que queremos - me queje cruzándome de brazos.

- tal vez no haya necesidad de eso - dijo Brandon rodeándome con sus brazos por la cintura. Lo mire confundida y él sonrió - podemos sobornarla, chantaje porque está claro que si se lo pedimos no lo hará

- chantaje... - dijo Layla sonriendo de lado - suena a una idea considerablemente buena

- y peligrosa - dijo Sky con firmeza - no me parece la mejor idea Brandon

- vamos, nuestras opciones son quedarnos de brazos cruzados y está - dijo Brandon apoyando el mentón en mi hombro - no tenemos nada que perder

- excepto que no sabemos como atraerla - dijo Helio serio.

- con una carnada - dijo Nabu sonriendo misterioso.

- ¿quieres decir un pescado? - pregunte levantando la ceja.

- no, no - rió sin humor - podemos usar una carnada, Akane quiere algo y podemos usar ese algo para atraerla

- suena bien - dijo Bloom pensativa - pero, según tú, ¿cuál es ese _algo?_

_-_ no algo - dijo Nabu levantándose del sofá - alguien

- ¿alguien? - preguntamos todos confundidos.

- si - sonrió Nabu - piensen... ¿a quién quiere Akane? ¿a quién iba dirigido el ataque?

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y sentí el agarre de Brandon con fuerza. Lo mire sorprendida y pude ver furia en su rostro, sus ojos estaban bastante enojados y no se molestaba por ocultarlo. Sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza los de arriba contra los de abajo en una lucha por ganar, sus brazos se tensaban con fuerza y cada vez se apretaban con más fuerza.

- Brandon... - dije sintiendo algo de dolor. Él aflojo el agarre un poco pero no me soltó, tampoco se preocupo por ocultar la furia de su rostro.

- te has vuelto loco - dijo cerrando los ojos como si intentara reprimir algo - olvídalo

- vamos Brandon, no le va a suceder nada - dijo Nabu tranquilo - es nuestra única opción

- ¡Ya te dije que no! - alzó la voz enojado.

- Nabu tiene razón, Brandon, creo que podría servir - dijo Sky apoyándolo.

- sin embargo no podemos arriesgar a Stella - dijo Bloom seria - estoy de acuerdo con Brandon, no lo haremos

- pero olvidas que Flora se arriesgo para salvarla - dijo Musa apretando los puños - creo que no es mala idea

Trague saliva preocupada. Mientras ellos debatían si yo debía ser la carnada o no yo pensaba en que hacer pues estaba confundida por esto. Es cierto que Flora se arriesgo para salvarme así que yo debería hacer lo mismo, sin embargo eso significaba estar con Akane y puede ser peligroso.

- tengo una idea - dijo Timmy tranquilo - ya que a peleas nunca llegaremos a nada... que Helio decida

- ¿yo? - pregunto Helio levantando una ceja.

- Flora es tu novia, tiene sentido que tú elijas el plan - dijo Timmy tranquilo.

- pero Stella es mía - dijo Brandon serio - no lo olvides, no puedes decidir por ella, ni tú ni nadie puede hacerlo

- tú tampoco - dijo Musa seria - coincido con Timmy, que escoja Helio

Los músculos de Brandon se contraían. Yo sabía que estaba muy molesto y si no fuera porque me tenía agarrada con fuerza por la cintura él ya habría salido hecho una furia del dormitorio, lo conocía y sabía como podía llegar a actuar cuando estaba enojado, cosa que rara vez se podía ver ya que Brandon casi nunca se enoja.

- ¿y bien...? - pregunto Layla mirando a Helio.

Helio examino a cada uno de nosotros con su mirada. Estaba tan tranquilo con la situación considerando que Flora era su novia. Su mirada se poso en mí. Yo no podía decir o predecir en cual iba a ser su respuesta, pues la mirada que me daba era indiferente, no tenía como saber en que estaba pensando.

- lo siento - suspiro - Brandon... él tiene razón

- bien, entonces Stella... - intento decir Nabu.

- sin embargo, no podemos exponer a Stella - dijo Helio tranquilo - no haremos ese plan

Sentí como si un peso se me quitara, me sentía aliviada por no tener que ser la carnada para Akane aunque en lo más profundo de mí me sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a Flora siendo que ella se sacrifico por mí. Los músculos del brazo de Brandon nuevamente se aflojaron y al ver su rostro pude ver que estaba más tranquilo. Sonreí un poco y acaricie su cabeza con una mano enterrando mis dedos en su cabello castaño.

- ¿qué hay de mí? - pregunte provocando que Brandon se tensara - ¿no tengo derecho a voz ni voto?

Todos me miraron y Brandon me soltó mirándome sorprendida.

- no digo que quiera hacerlo pero... uhg - gruñí - tengo que hacerlo

- Stella no... - dijo Brandon con firmeza - no lo harás

- Brandon - lo mire tranquila - escucha... realmente siento que tengo que hacerlo, Flora me salvo y es mi turno de ayudarla... es mi culpa que ella esté en este problema

- no, no lo es - dijo Helio tranquilo - la vamos a salvar. No te preocupes

Agache la mirada preocupada y luego mire a Brandon quien solo sacudió la cabeza lentamente advirtiéndome que no iba a dejar que hiciera de carnada. Me mordí el labio inferior suavemente y luego lo mire preocupada.

* * *

.: Helio :.

Estaba apoyado en el barandal del balcón mirando la luna tranquilamente. Era una noche muy serena y cálida. No hacía frío, al menos no tanto, el cielo estaba cubierto de un manto de estrellas y la luna brillaba con una sonrisa débil como si supiera que estábamos pasando por un mal momento y quisiera darnos ánimos aún cuando ella también estaba triste.

Mi vista se poso en el horizonte, la imagen de Flora sonriendo se hizo presente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Di un suspiro. Sabía que la íbamos a salvar, sabía que ella volvería con nosotros, yo lo sabía pero no sabía cuando.

La idea de Nabu no era mala pero era demasiado arriesgada para hacerla. Si algo salía mal no lo habremos perdido a Flora, sino a Stella también y eso sería un problema ya que si la Dama Oscura quería a Stella es porque algo malo tramaba algo que podría costarnos a todos la vida. Por otro lado entendía como se sentía Brandon, sabía que él no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Stella y es por eso mismo que no he querido que ella vaya.

- Helio - escuche una voz suave detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta y vi a dos chicos mirándome preocupados. Uno de ellos era una chica de unos diecisiete años de edad de cabello negro y una mirada esmeralda. No tenía una sonrisa dibujada, había un ceño fruncido por tristeza. El otro era un joven de unos quince años de cabello castaño y ojos de esmeralda como ella, su mirada expresaba preocupación.

- es tarde - dije con una voz tranquila - deberían ir a la cama

- estamos preocupados - dijo Rose de tal manera - ¿Flora volverá cierto?

- por supuesto que si - sonreí forzado - ¿por qué preguntas eso?

- ¿Rose? - dijo Drew sorprendido - ¿te sientes bien?

Mire a Rose y pude notar que se veía algo débil. Ella solo asintió lentamente y me miro tranquila.

- espero que Flora esté bien - dijo Rose preocupada.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte mirándolos serio.

- Helio, tienen que traer a Flora pronto - dijo Drew mirándolo preocupado - podría cambiar el futuro

- ¿cambiar el...? - intente preguntar pero me detuve.

Recordaba que en una ocasión cuando Stella estaba en peligro Emily y Henry comenzaron a sentirse débiles hasta que casi desperecen, seguramente estaba sucediendo lo mismo con ambos. A eso se refiere con cambiar el futuro.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y luego apreté un puño con fuerza.

- Rose, Drew - dije tranquilo - no se preocupen, la vamos a salvar lo más pronto posible

Ambos me miraron y me asintieron lentamente.

* * *

.: Henry :.

Levante la mirada al cielo y fruncí el ceño con firmeza. Las estrellas y la luna brillaban con fuerza. Algo dentro de mí crecía, no era fuerza o magia... era un sentimiento familiar, una corazonada.

- ¿Henry, estás bien? - pregunto Melody preocupada.

- si - respondí bajando la mirada para posarla frente a mí - si...

Mi voz sonaba seria porque así yo lo quería. Sentía que había alguien observándonos y no era cualquier persona era él, sin embargo algo me decía que podía ser Flora también porque él no podría estar aquí, sería imposible.

Una ráfaga de viento paso con fuerza y mis puños se apretaron con tanta fuerza de modo que mis uñas, cortas, se clavaban en la palma de mi mano intentando atravesarla por la fuerza con la cual cerraba el puño.

Escuche la voz de las chicas pero no volteé a verlas, Flora estaba aquí, se podía sentir en el aire.

- ¡Henry! - escuche la voz de Stella.

- ¡Melody! - era Musa.

- chicos vuelvan a Alfea y protéjanse - ordeno Bloom parándose frente a mí - ahora

Sentí a Melody tomarme del brazo e intentar llevarme dentro pero yo seguía ahí de pie. Podía sentir una extraña energía mágica, no solo la de Flora si no la de alguien más, alguien a quien creía imposible de ver en esté tiempo.

- ¡Váyanse! - dijo Riven con firmeza.

- ¿qué sucede? - vi a Flora aparecer frente a todos sin previo aviso - ¿no se quedan a la fiesta?

- Flora - dije sorprendido por no haberla sentido.

- ¡Henry! - sentí los brazos de Stella rodearme con fuerza y vi a Brandon ponerse frente a mí con una espada desviando un ataque que Flora había lanzando en algún segundo en que no me di cuenta.

- ¿están bien? - pregunto Brandon mirándome. Asentí lentamente y mire a Stella.

- Henry, sal de aquí - dijo Stella mirándome preocupada.

- bien - me lamí los labios y asentí lentamente. Tome a Melody de la mano y ambos volvimos a Alfea. Al entrar allí nos encontramos con los demás y les explicamos lo sucedido.

- hay que ir a ayudarlos - dijo Bella apretando los puños.

- no podemos ir - dijo Johan tomándola del brazo - es peligroso y ellos mismos nos han dicho que nos quedemos aquí

- Johan si quieres quedarte bien - dijo Emily con firmeza - pero no me arriesgare a que algo le suceda a Stella

- tiene razón - dijo Tanya seria - ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda

- es mejor quedarse aquí - dijo David serio - no podemos salir y pelear

- ustedes no - escuche una voz - pero yo si

Mire hacía un rincón de Alfea y vi a alguien apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados. Una sonrisa arrogante estaba dibujada en su rostro y sus ojos estaban cerrados con la vista puesta en el suelo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- ¡Flora! - la llamo Helio pero ella solo le dio una mirada sombría.

Apreté mis puños y me transforme al igual que las chicas. Después de estar preparadas para luchar comenzó la batalla. Los ataques que Flora lanzaba eran horriblemente poderosos, más de lo que ella puede hacer y más poderosos que nosotras.

- _t__raeme a Stella_ - Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y me detuve a medio ataque. Ella me sonreía tranquilamente y maliciosa mientras yo estaba consternada. ¿Acaso escuche la voz de la Dama Oscura dentro de mi mente? Eso sería imposible y si fuera posible... ¿por qué la he escuchado yo si iba dirigido a Flora?

- ¿qué curioso no? Yo también me estoy preguntando lo mismo - dijo Flora creando una esfera verde - pero bueno, imagino que ella quiere que sepas cual es el plan de ahora

Me lanzo la esfera y yo no tuve oportunidad de evadirla por lo que me estrelle en un muro de Alfea. Estaba estampada en la pared y como pude, algo adolorida, me aleje de ahí para volver al campo de batalla. Las chicas peleaban con Flora e iban perdiendo. ¿Cómo es posible que tenga más poder que todas juntas? La Dama Oscura se esta volviendo una de mis personas más odiadas de todas.

- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Brandon acercándose a mí preocupado.

- si - asentí lentamente.

Me eleve al aire y me acerque a Flora con firmeza. Lancé un ataque y luego refleje uno que ella me lanzo. Flora tenía el control de la batalla y no importaba cuantos ataques lanzáramos, además de no querer lastimarla era imposible siquiera hacerlo ya que pensarlo era lo único que podíamos hacer. Trague saliva preocupada y cuando vi que estaba por perder esta batalla contra ella alguien se puso en medio y desvió un poderoso ataque que lanzó Flora.

- ¿tú de nuevo? - pregunto Flora molesta y apretado los dientes - ¿quién eres? ¡Habla!

El encapuchado no dijo nada. Note como creaba una esfera celeste en su mano y se la lanzaba a Flora dando en el clavo y provocando que ella cayera al suelo. Todas nosotras descendimos al igual que él.

- es él, mi caballero con armadura - dijo Stella sonriendo. Escuche una tos falsa y al mirar vi a Brandon con una expresión molesta y celosa.

- ¿qué dijiste? - pregunto molesto.

- aahh - abrí la boca nerviosa - que ahora todos ven que no me lo imagine

- suena mejor - dijo Brandon mirándome fijamente. Lo mire tranquila y lo besé en la mejilla para tranquilizarlo un poco.

- ¡Tú! - vi a Flora levantarse del suelo con rabia. Miro al encapuchado y lanzo un ataque qué el desvió con una mano. Luego Flora se acerco a él haciendo aparecer una espada hecha con unas hojas, ramas y digamos que era bastante filosa y se notaba poderosa. Nuestro, mí, misterioso salvador solo esquivo moviéndose tranquilamente. A Flora no le gusto eso y siguió intentando hacerle daño con la espada pero él solo la esquivaba sin problemas y con bastante agilidad.

- vaya, es realmente ágil - dije sorprendida.

De la nada él hizo lanzo un ataque contra Flora derribandola sin problemas. Ella se levanto del suelo y estuvo a punto de atacarlo pero algo exploto en el suelo, algo que no fue lanzado por el hombre. Había una gran nube de humo cubriendo toda la zona y cuando al fin se había dispersado y podía ver mis ojos se abrieron como platos... todo estaba congelado. Flora tenía congelado desde los pies hasta las rodillas.

Pose la vista en algo que saltó en cuatro patas hasta el hombro del encapuchado. No podía ver bien a la criatura pero sabía que era un animal, eso era seguro.

Unas ramas salieron del suelo y comenzaron a romper el hielo para liberar a Flora. Ella, nuevamente, iba a lanzar una ataque pero, nuevamente, se detuvo y desapareció bastante furiosa. En mi mente la idea de que la Dama Oscura la llamara se hacía presente, no esperaba menos.

Mire a Brandon que no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada al chico encapuchado. Lo tome de la mano y deshice mi transformación mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Él solo dejo escapar un suspiro largo y me besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

- ¿quién eres tú? - pregunto Bloom y más que preguntar exigía saber quien era.

- ¡Méchant! - escuche la voz de Henry. Lo vi correr hacía nosotros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. El pequeño animal en el hombro izquierdo del encapuchado salto y corrió hasta saltar nuevamente pero esta vez a los brazos de Henry - ¡Méchant!

- ¡Henry! - hablo.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, asustada y preocupada. Era un animal, parecido a un lobo de los que están en la nieve, lobo de nieve, sin embargo era más pequeño, parecía ser un cachorro apenas.

- esa cosa... habla - dije apuntándolo asustada.

- ¡Stella! - dijo alegre y se me acerco pero yo me aleje escondiéndome detrás de Brandon - ¿uh?

- ella no te conoce - dijo Henry tomándolo en sus brazos - Méchant, eras tú, debí darme cuenta, era tu energía

- no me parece peligroso Stella - se burlo Musa mientras yo la miraba molesta.

- cuando un perro salvaje habla asusta - dije molesta.

- de hecho es un Morcros - escuche al misteriosos hablar por primera vez.

- oye tú, no nos has dicho quien eres - dijo Sky empuñando la espada.

El hombre dio una vuelta y se quito la capa. Vi a un chico de cabello platinado con ojos color naranjos, parecían algo rojos pero se notaban naranjos. Usaba unos jeans grises y una polera celeste. Una cadena salía de un bolsillo delantero del jeans y pasaba por detrás, seguramente a un bolsillo trasero. Tenía unas deportivas algo gastadas pero parecían en buen estado aún, eran de color celestes y blancas.

- soy Liam - sonrió tranquilo.

Levante una ceja confundida. Él se notaba tan confiado por la forma en como nos hablaba, era como si pensara que lo conocíamos pero, al menos por mi parte, no era así.

- disculpa... - dije y él sonrió aún más - ¿quién dices que eres?

Él abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca decepcionado.

- ay por Dios... - murmuro golpeándose con la palma de la mano en la cara - es imposible, vamos Stella, te salve tres veces

- ah claro... el encapuchado - dije tranquila.

- Liam... - dijo Emily seria - ¿qué haces aquí? Pensamos que estabas muerto

- por suerte no es así - dijo él acercándose a Emily - tengo una larga historia pero básicamente y lo importante es que logre venir a este tiempo tras saber que ustedes vinieron aquí, Méchant me lo dijo y fuimos por Nick para poder venir los tres a ayudarlos

- ¿¡Nick ha venido!? - pregunto Rose emocionada.

- si y no - dijo Liam con una mueca mientra llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

- se ha quedado en la guarida en donde nos estábamos refugiándonos - dijo el lobo en los brazos de Henry - dijo que vendría en un rato, al parecer algo le había llamado la atención

- ya veo - dijo Emily.

- disculpen, yo tengo muchas dudas - dijo Bloom mirando seria a Liam.

- y supongo que tienen que ver conmigo - sonrió Liam.

- podemos volver a Alfea, servirnos un chocolate caliente y escuchar tu historia - dijo Henry sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- no me parece mala idea - dijo Liam sonriendo.

- ¿te parece que sea de confianza? - susurro Brandon a mi oído mientras el tal Liam y los chicos iban caminando a Alfea.

- no estoy segura - hice una mueca con una ceja levantada - pero me ha salvado tres veces

- esta ganándose mi odio - dio Brandon con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera tratando de matarlo con la mirada - solo yo te puedo salvar

Rodé los ojos y camine a Alfea con el chico. Fuimos al comedor en donde le explicamos a Faragonda lo que había sucedido, al menos lo que nosotros habíamos visto ya que aún no estábamos seguros de nada de lo sucedido esta noche.

- entonces, Liam, ¿quién eres? - pregunto Faragonda seria mientras Griselda dejaba una taza con chocolate caliente en frente de ella.

Liam miro a Faragonda serio y luego suspiro - soy amigo de las Winx en el futuro...

- me parece que te he visto antes - dijo ella mirándolo seria.

- ¿ha oído hablar de los Magos de la Sombras? - pregunto él con una mirada de dolor.

Faragonda abrió sus ojos sorprendida, asustada y perpleja. Todos los mirábamos confundidos, a excepción de los chicos futuristas y Griselda, que estaba igual que Faragonda.

- tú... - dijo Faragonda seria.

- yo se lo que piensa y déjeme decirle que no es así - dijo Liam enseguida - yo realmente soy amigo de las Winx, ese pasado quedo atrás luego de un plan fallido de Akane en el futuro... es una historia larga pero tiene que confiar en mí

- es cierto - dijo Emily sonriendo - no miente

- bien - dijo más tranquila - puedo ver en tus ojos que no mientes y por lo visto no solo Emily me respalda esa información - miro a los chicos y luego a Liam - comienza...

- Liam - dijo Henry mirándolo intrigado - ¿qué paso?

- Henry - sonrió débil - ... hay tanto que contar y tantas cosas horribles

- mis padres, ellos dijeron que habías desaparecido junto con un ataque de Akane - dijo Ophir serio - algo sobre un hechizo que exploto y tú... te sacrificaste para que no los lastimara

- si, así fue - dijo Liam con una sonrisa leve - y lo cierto es que pensé que ese iba a ser mi fin pero no fue así... chicos... el ataque me llevo a una dimensión paralela, no era como nuestro mundo pero era solo un espació paralelo... logre escapar después de meses ahí dentro, como pueden ver sigo manteniendo mi apariencia de veinte años gracias a mis poderes... después de escapar busque a los chicos pero no los pude encontrar. Me encontré con Méchant quien me explico que los Especialistas habían sido capturados por la Dama Oscura y las Winx habían desaparecido una a una a manos de ella... entre eso, también me dijo que ustedes viajaron al pasado a petición de sus padres para cambiar ese futuro

- es cierto - dijo el lobo alegre - luego de eso estuvimos buscando una forma de venir y nos acordamos de la maquina del tiempo en casa de Tecna y Timmy y ahí fue cuando nos encontramos con Nick

- él esta bien, que bueno - sonrió Rose aliviada.

- Nick dijo que se había enfrentado contra Athan pero no podía, era demasiado poderoso para él y se había refugiado allí sabiendo que ustedes estaban aquí y la maquina del tiempo allí. Estuvimos arreglándola hasta terminarla pero no sabíamos si estaba lista para usarse... la cosa es... que cuando menos lo esperamos Athan y Akane atacaron nuestro refugio así que nos arriesgamos a usarla y venir a la época y año en que ustedes estaban... - dijo Liam sonriendo - por suerte funciono pero se ha estropeado en el camino y más porque tuvimos un pésimo aterrizaje

- no sabes conducir - dijo David riendo - ya superalo

- yo quiero saber algo - dije levantando la mano - Henry, ¿de dónde sacaste a ese lobo parlante?

- uhm ¡Yo no soy un lobo parlante! - dijo el lobo molesto - soy un Morcros

- ¿un Morcros? - levanto la ceja Brandon confundido.

Tome la taza de chocolate que estaba frente a mí casi vacía y mire al lobo parlante confundida.

- es un tipo de criatura mágica - sonrió Henry - verán, los Morcros son una especie de criaturas mágicas con formas de animales, tienen poderes y pueden hablar... se unen como una Pixie

- ya veo - dijo Bloom sonriendo para luego mirar a Bella y Johan - ¿y ustedes? ¿dónde están los suyos?

- no tenemos - negó con la cabeza Bella - los Morcros no se dejan ver ante las personas, muy pocos son quienes los tienen. Henry encontró a Méchant cuando estaba herido, en un principió Méchant se mostró bastante hostil y lo atacaba, incluso a nosotros pero después de un problema en el bosque termino haciéndose amigo de él y se unieron... queríamos tener unos también pero Méchant se negó a mostrarnos el hábitat en donde se esconden de los humanos, es un área prohibida así que hasta el momento el único que ha podido tener uno es Henry

- ya veo - dije sonriendo un poco.

- ¿y ese ataque que congelo a Flora, lo has hecho tú? - pregunto Helio sorprendido.

- soy un _Lobo de la_ _Nieve _- sonrió orgulloso - mis poderes son de hielo

- ¿poderes? - dijo Tecna sorprendida.

- y yo pensé que solo tenía la habilidad de hablar - dijo Layla sonriendo.

- también tiene un sexto sentido que puede ayudar mucho - sonrió Henry - puede darse cuenta de quien tiene malas intensiones y quien no

- mmm... me podría ayudar bastante - dije pensativa ganando todas las miradas encima mío - cuando vaya de compras y alguien pretenda stafarme

- Stella no estamos aquí para ver eso - dijo Bloom colocando una mano en mi cabeza - ya baja de tu nube

Sonreí mostrando los dientes infantilmente y luego mire a Henry con una sonrisa, él me la devolvió y luego mire el techo algo preocupada.

- aún tenemos que ver un plan para atraer a Akane y hacer que nos devuelva a Flora - dije para mi misma pensativa.

- es verdad - escuche a Layla. La mire confundida y luego me di cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta cuando la verdad solo quería pensarlo.

- estamos en la espada y la pared - dijo Bloom con un suspiro - no podemos usar a Stella de carnada y por lo visto no tenemos otro plan

- hay que ingeniar uno pronto - escuche una voz masculina provenir desde la entrada. Me di la vuelta y vi a un chico con el cabello platinado, igual que Liam, solo que él lo tenía despeinado de una manera sexy y cautivadora, sus ojos eran celestes y usaba una camisa blanca arremangada hasta la mitad de los ante brazos, unos jeans azules y unas deportivas.

- ¡Nick! - dijo Rose emocionada corriendo a él.

- que guapo - dije sonriendo.

- ¿quién es? - pregunto Musa intrigada y siendo honesta también yo quería saber.

- su novio - dijo Bella con una expresión cómplice a Emily quien se la devolvía.

- ¿¡Novio!? - dijo alarmado Helio.

- también me molesta - dijo Drew con una mueca de fastidio.

- su nombre es Nicolas - dijo Liam serio - le decimos Nick porque él lo prefiere así. Es un ángel

- ¿qué? ¿un ángel? - dijo Sky sorprendido - ¿cómo Athan?

- no - negó Emily con la cabeza - Nick es un Ángel de luz y Athan un Ángel Oscuro, hay mucha diferencia. Él es bueno y Athan no

- sin embargo hay algo que los une - dijo Bella molesta - y es horrible recordarlo

Los mire confundida y luego lleve una mano a mi cabeza - Dios... me va a dar migraña

- ¿necesitas un descanso? ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

- si y no - respondí cerrando los ojos - me dará migraña. Ha sido mucha información por un día

- es verdad - coincidió Layla - además, estoy cansada

- son casi la una de la mañana - dijo Bloom mirando su reloj - deberíamos tener un descanso, ha sido un día ajetreado

- para mí - dije con una mueca - casi me matan dos veces

- yo te salve en tres ocasiones - dijo Liam despreocupado.

- por cierto, gracias por eso - sonreí.

- por nada - dijo él sonriendo - Nick, ¿has encontrado algo?

- nada que nos pueda ayudar - dijo él chico acercándose. Lo mire de reojo y claramente era bastante guapo, suerte la de Rose, parecía tener su edad más o menos. Nos miro a todas y sonrió levemente - buenas noches Winx, Especialistas - era bastante educado - soy Nicolas pero pueden llamarme Nick. Es un placer verlas en este tiempo

- un gusto - dijimos todos al unisonó.

- ahora si - me levante de la banca - me voy a la cama que ha sido mucha emoción e información por un día, necesito un descanso largo

- es verdad - dijo Tecna asintiendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Las chicas habían ido a dormir hace apenas unos segundo junto a nuestros hijos del futuro, suena raro decirlo, como sea. Nosotros nos encontrabamos aún en el comedor con el chico ángel y el chico raro que no sabemos que es. Lo mire de reojo y luego suspire. Me levante de la silla con la intensión de ir a dormir cuando él me sonrió y me detuvo.

- no tienes nada que preocuparte - dijo Liam sonriendo - realmente no haré daño a ustedes, soy su amigo

- eso espero - dije asintiendo. Confiaba en él, la razón no se, tal vez porque ayudo a Stella.

- creo que yo también iré a dormir - dijo Sky levantándose de la silla - es mejor dormir ahora y ver el tema de Flora mañana

- cierto - dijo Helio - no nos sirve nada calentarnos la cabeza ahora

Salimos del comedor dejando a Nick y a Liam con Faragonda y Griselda. Yo fui al cuarto de Stella y al entrar en el la encontré durmiendo en la cama. Sonreí con ternura al ver a Stella abrazando a Henry, quien estaba acurrucado en pecho como buscando protección, Emily estaba al lado y dormía plácidamente y el pequeño lobo estaba durmiendo en la alfombra en el centro de la habitación.

Hice una mueca y me cruce de brazos al no esperar esta escena. No es que me moleste pero no imagine que Stella estaría durmiendo con esos dos traviesos, estaba comenzando a creer que realmente le molestaba tenerlos cerca pero por lo visto le encanta.

Mire por la venta de la habitación al cielo todo allá afuera estaba tan oscuro y Flora estaba en esa oscuridad. Esperaba que pronto volviera con nosotros para poder vencer a la Dama Oscura como un equipo, como en cada ocasión que se presenta un nuevo enemigo.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí termina este capítulo ¡Wow! 3 en una semana... ahora si me estoy reconociendo, ¿recuerdan que cuando apenas comencé a escribir subía 1 por día askaskjaskjas esté capítulo lo tenía pensado en subir anoche pero jeje pa' qué les cuento que me quede dormida antes de hacerlo jeje... ¡Wow! ¿Pensaron que Liam solo se iba a nombrar y no se iba a mostrar? ¿Pensaron que me había olvidado de él? ¿Pensaron que no traería más sorpresas? ¡Pues piensen de nuevo! kasjaskjaskjask

**Próximamente: Las Chicas del Winx Club**

bien, a salvar a Flora se ha dicho - dijo Musa apretando el puño con una sonrisa.

¿todas conocen el plan? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo ansiosa.

¿qué traman ustedes cinco? - pregunto Bella levantando una ceja.

te quedas aquí - dijo Stella guiñando el ojo a Emily - y me cubres con Brandon

tengan cuidado - dijeron Bella y Emily al unisonó con una sonrisa.

_"me pregunto que tienen planeado"_ - pensó Akane intrigada con una sonrisa.

les devolveré a Flora solo si una de ustedes se viene conmigo - sonrió la Dama Oscura - de preferencia rubia

¡Rosas Negras! - ataco Flora a las chicas.

bien, es todo o nada - dijo Bloom apretando los puños - no vamos a volver sin Flora

¿¡Qué ellas fueron donde!? - preguntaron los Especialistas al unisonó preocupados.

Nick y Liam ya fueron por ellas - dijo Faragonda seria - solo esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde

~ Comentarios:

- camuusmiler27: Si, recuerdo eso, era un recuerdo de Henry pero no te preocupes... si eso te intriga puedo colocar algo ;)

- MVVA: Continuación actualizada... vamos a ver que sucede ahora jeje

- 50ShadesOfShit: Corrijo, 3 en una semana sakjaskj Si fue raro, pero bueno jeje sobre el Reinado de Stella mmm... creo que podemos agregar un poco sobre eso jeje tal vez Emily sea igual

- MiraNda: Al parecer Henry no es el único celoso con su hermana jeje de hecho cuando escribí el capítulo pensé en ponerlos como novios, Henry y Melody, pero pensé que no y lo deje como una incógnita por ahora. ¿Nick? ¿tramar algo? de hecho... esconde algo, que solo los pequeñines saben que es pero será revelado más adelante... Andrew... no estoy segura, aún lo estoy pensando y el joven salvador ya se ha mostrado jeje

Bueno eso es todo y espero que les haya gustado... ¿saben? yo me pregunto... ¿les estoy aclarando las dudas o les estoy dando más? askaskjaskj irónico. Espero que hayan disfrutados el capítulo y nos veremos el próximo... mmm... la próxima vez que actualice.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	15. Chapter 15: Las Chicas del Winx Club

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 15:

Las Chicas del Winx Club

.: Emily :.

Sonreí abiertamente mientras esperaba en la fila por la comida que habíamos pedido. Había salido junto con Stella y Brandon, también Henry y Méchant había venido, era una salida familiar... aunque fuese en el pasado. Me di la vuelta para mirar a Stella sentada en una mesa al lado de Brandon. Ambos hablaban tranquilamente y ella jugaba de una manera algo coqueta con su cabello enredándolo en su dedo indice haciendo círculos, Brandon no parecía darse cuenta de eso.

- oye, ta llevamos como tres horas aquí - se quejo Henry apareciendo de la nada con Méchant en su hombro - ¿cuándo traerán la comida?

- yo también tengo hambre - se quejo Méchant.

- tu comida esta en la mesa - dije riendo maliciosa - ¿acaso no viste la lata de comida para perros?

- yo no soy un perro - se quejo molesto - soy una criatura mágica que come como los humanos, ubícate mujer

Henry rió nervioso y yo lo mire moleste, le di un zape en la frente y luego volví a mirar enfrente donde estaba la bandeja vacía esperando a ser llenada con la comida.

- me iré a sentar - dijo Henry. Antes de que pudiera alejarse y sin darme la vuelta lo tome del gorro de su chaqueta y lo jale de vuelta atrás - oye...

- no me llevare cuatro bandejas solas - dije mirándolo seria - te quedas

- rayos - dijo Henry con una mueca. Él utilizaba una camisa azul y blanca con capucha y cierre de mangas cortas, pantalones negros y zapatos rojos con negros.

Me mordí el labio inferior al darme cuenta de que estaban tardando demasiado y mire a Méchant que estaba tranquilo en el hombro de mi hermano. Ese pequeño lobo era muy bueno amigo de Henry, incluso se lleva bien con todos, aunque eso no evita que le haga algunas bromas.

- ¿de qué crees que estén hablando? - pregunto Henry mirando disimuladamente a mis padres.

- no lo se - me encogí de hombros - ¿crees que sea sobre nosotros?

- no estoy seguro - negó con la cabeza - ¿fue buena idea haber venido?

- ella dijo que estaba bien - dije despreocupada - algo raro si se me permite decirlo

- seguro trama algo - dijo Henry desconfiado.

- pensé que se estaban llevando tan bien juntos - dije sonriendo al ver que traían las bandejas con la comida.

- y es por eso que no dudo que me haga algo a mí - dijo preocupado - eres tú quien debe cuidarse las espaldas

- oye, puede que no me lleve tan bien con Stella como tú pero no creo que me haga nada - dije tomando dos bandejas - anda llévate esas dos

- si - dijo Henry tranquilo.

Volvimos a la mesa y Brandon y Stella detuvieron su conversación, ambos nos miraron sonriendo sin decir nada. Entregue una bandeja a cada uno luego nos sentamos. Henry no dejaba de darle papas fritas a Méchant y ya veía yo que se iba a enfermar.

- entonces, ¿alguna razón para invitarnos? - pregunte bebiendo de mi vaso plástico a través de mi pajilla.

- no - dijo Stella despreocupada - ¿acaso no puedo invitar a quienes serán mis hijos a una salida?

Brandon la miro con una sonrisa nervioso. Los mire intrigada, algo estaba sucediendo.

- por cierto, ¿es buena idea estar aquí? - pregunto Henry con una mueca poco convencido - Faragonda dijo que mientras Flora sea mala es mejor no salir

- ay Faragonda no tiene porque enterarse - dijo despreocupada Stella.

Mire a Brandon intrigada y enseguida me di cuenta de algo - Brandon... ¿por qué estás aquí?

- uy - él se puso tenso - ah bueno... pensé que sería buena idea salir con ustedes

- oculta algo - dijo Méchant antes de morder algo - shincerahmente ehs maho minhtiendho

- ¿quieres tragar y luego hablar? - pregunte molesta. Mire a Stella y luego a Brandon, él estaba tenso y Stella despreocupada, definitivamente algo estaban escondiendo.

- oye mamá - dije sonriendo maliciosa.

- ¿mamá? - pregunto Stella con un toque asustada.

- estoy pensando... ¿no le dirás a tu hermosa hija la razón por la que la has traído? - pregunte con una carita triste a lo que Stella me miraba nerviosa.

- ah bueno porque... - ella trago saliva - no, no caeré. Ya te dije que los invite porque tenía ganas de pasar un tiempo en familia

- en ese caso - sonreí aún más maliciosa - ¿qué tal si vamos a comprar ropa?

Note un brillo en los ojos de Stella y la vi apretar el puño. Parpadeé un par de veces y luego note como su mirada se volvía sombría.

- Emily - oculto su mirada - ¿qué estás tratando de hacer?

- na- nada - dije asustada.

- ¡Bien entonces vamos! - me sonrió infantilmente.

- Stella - gimió Brandon - ¿por qué no te olvidas de eso?

- papi - dije mirando a Brandon con una sonrisa y él me la devolvió - ¿no nos dirán la razón?

- que niña - rió divertido - igual que Stella

- oye - dijo ofendida - yo jamas he usado mis encantos para sacar información

- ¿enserio? - levanto una ceja Brandon incrédulo.

- me parece que se están yendo del tema - dijo Henry divertido.

- Emily - me sonrió Stella dulcemente - es enserio, no hay otra razón por la que los traje

Sonreí un poco y asentí lentamente mientras miraba a Henry que me asentía también.

Después de haber terminado la comida habíamos ido a caminar un poco. Stella iba tomada del brazo de Brandon tranquilamente e iban caminando detrás de nosotros dos. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que escuchamos un grito de alguien.

- ¡Ahí! - apunto Henry enfrente.

Mire enfrente y pude ver a Flora atacando. Mire a Stella y luego parpadeé un par de veces al notar que había desaparecido, luego volví a mirar enfrente y la vi volando hacía Flora.

- parece un ninja - dije sorprendida - ni siquiera la escuche transformarse

- lo se - dijo Henry sorprendido.

- vamos - dijo Brandon mirando a las personas - hay que desalojar el lugar y pronto

- bien, yo ayudare a Stella - dije sonriendo con seguridad.

Me transforme en hada Enchantix y fui a detener a Stella de hacer una locura pero en cuanto llegue solo la vi intentando hablar con Flora. Estaba sorprendida pero no dije nada. Flora no escucho a Stella y la ataco derribandola en el suelo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Stella! - dije preocupada.

- parece que tenemos una vista con la propia hija - dijo Flora sonriendo - ¡Espinas Negras!

- ¡Aliento Helado! - me abracé a mi misma al sentir una fuerte brisa helada. Las Espinas Negras que había lanzado Flora se congelaron antes de llegar a mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a Méchant mirando a Flora serio. Gruñía por lo bajo, sus patas estaban firmes sobre la tierra y en su rostro había un ceño fruncido - ¡Emily! - ladró.

Volví a mirar a Flora y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella ya había desaparecido. Apreté los puños y me acerque a Stella que intentaba levantarse del suelo. Méchant se nos acerco preocupado también.

- ay, algo me golpeó - dijo aturdida mientras intentaba levantarse a duras penas.

- ¿qué ha pasado? - pregunto Brandon acercándose.

- en resumidas cuentas, Stella fue golpeada y Flora desapareció - dije preocupada mientras Stella colocaba una mano en su cabeza.

- me duele todo - se quejo Stella - ahora si me golpeo un bloque

Reí nerviosa y luego mire a Brandon preocupada. Él suspiro y luego nos miro a ambas - creo que es mejor volver a Alfea. No debimos haber salido

- si - asentí lentamente junto con Henry.

Volvimos a Alfea con la intensión de intentar olvidar del ataque extraño pero Stella estaba molesta y era obvio que le iba a contar a las chicas sobre esto. Mire a Brandon algo preocupada pero él estaba tranquilo y todo lo contrario a mí, despreocupado.

.: Stella :.

Entre en Alfea molesta. Aún sentía el horrible dolor que me causo Flora. Fui hasta el dormitorio para buscar a las chicas y explicarles que teníamos que traerla ahora mismo o yo moriría en el camino, Dios, todo me duele.

Llegue al dormitorio y busque a las chicas pero ellas no se encontraban ahí por lo que deje escapar un suspiro bastante pesado de mis labios y me senté en el sofá algo cansada. Sinceramente no sabía que hacer pero la espera me estaba matando.

- hay que hacer algo pronto - dije decidida.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Caminaba por el bosque con la mirada puesta en el suelo y las manos a los lados de mis caderas. Mi mente vagaba en algún momento del día en que ataque Magix. Las palabras de Stella rondaban en mi cabeza como si fuese una grabadora que nunca se calla. Me detuve en el camino y levante la vista. Una mirada fría y opaca.

Gire mi cabeza a la izquierda y fruncí el ceño mirando un árbol. Era viejo, muy viejo, las hojas que tenía eran opacas, las ramas estaban algo quemadas y una que otra de las tantas hojas que tenía comenzaban a caerse lentamente. Todos estos árboles estaban sufriendo el mismo destino.

- ¿uhm? No es como si me importara - dije con una voz pesada mientras volvía a caminar.

Me detuve en el camino y ladeé la cabeza al ver un gran pozo vació. Parecía que antes era un lago pero ahora solo era tierra agrietada y rocas secas, no habían animales como peces, seguramente habían muerto luego de que el lago se secara sin embargo los pequeños cadáveres no estaban.

Sentí una pequeña opresión en el pecho. Mi puño formado se acerco por inercia a mi pecho y una mirada extraña estaba en mi rostro. Trague saliva y baje bruscamente la mano. No me interesa lo que suceda aquí. Volví a caminar con la intensión de volver a la guarida de la Dama Oscura.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- ¿por qué haces esto? - pregunto Stella apretando los puños - ¿es que acaso no recuerdas que somos amigas?_

_- ¿amigas? Eso jamas - dijo Flora mirando fríamente a Stella - jamas sería amiga tuya_

_- ¿pero si de la Dama Oscura? - pregunto indignada - ¿realmente piensas que es tu amiga? Te utiliza, lo sabes_

_- no te interesa lo que pienses - dijo Flora molesta - ¿por qué no te vas por ahí?_

_- ¿por qué estás aquí? - pregunto con una voz suave - ¿por qué haces daño? La Flora que yo conozco está aquí para cuidar del mundo, por el amor que siente... ¿tú por qué estas en este mundo? ¿cuál es tu razón de ser?_

_Flora miro a Stella sorprendida y al no obtener una respuesta ni pensar con claridad lanzo un ataque contra ella golpeandola y lanzandola al suelo con fuerza._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

- razón de ser - bufé burlona - solo cursileras

Llegue al castillo y camine tranquila y despreocupada a una habitación pero en el camino me detuve al escuchar unas voces. Fruncí el ceño lentamente y escuche algo. Me di la vuelta y comencé a seguir las voces que me guiaron hasta la habitación de la Dama Oscura. Parecía estar con alguien, hablaba con alguien de hecho y ese alguien era un hombre. No parecía ser la voz de Shadow, con quien normalmente está.

- ¿quién será? - fruncí el ceño.

Me di la vuelta ignorando la conversación y seguí mi camino anterior pero no me aleje tanto cuando su voz me detuvo. Me di la vuelta lentamente y vi que me miraba con una sonrisa. Una mano suya estaba en su cadera y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- ah Flora - dijo con un tono malicioso - justo a quien quería ver

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte fríamente.

- vaya, todas las hadas se vuelven frías cuando las controlan - hizo una mueca con una ceja levanta para luego suspirar pesadamente con los ojos cerrados - nunca cambiarán

- creo que ella es igual - vi a alguien salir de su habitación.

Fruncí el ceño mirando de reojo a la persona que había salido. Era un joven de unos diecisiete años. Mire a la Dama Oscura confundida.

- ¿no es algo pequeño para ti? - pregunte burlona.

Ella no sonrió - muy graciosa - dijo con sarcasmo - pero no es un niño. Es un Morcros

- ¿un Morcros? - levante la ceja confundida.

- así es - sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza - una criatura mágica

El niño sonrió y dio un saltó mientras giraba. Su forma cambió a la de un loro y se poso en el hombro de la Dama Oscura.

- aún no conoceras su verdadera forma - dijo sonriendo ella - su nombre es Alfan y tiene la habilidad de transformarse en lo que desee. Lo usaremos para entrar en Alfea y atacar a las Winx

- sabio plan - asentí lentamente.

- así es - dijo ella despreocupada - entonces, tú te quedaras aquí y Alfan irá a Alfea ahora misma

- perfecto - sonreí de lado - entonces, esperare a las buenas noticias

- como quieras - dijo simplemente.

* * *

.: Layla :.

Mire a las chicas con una sonrisa. Teníamos un plan para salvar a Flora y este iba a ser un plan infalible y secreto ya que si los chicos se enteraran de el entonces nos detendrían por las buenas o las malas.

- bien, a salvar a Flora se ha dicho - dijo Musa apretando el puño con una sonrisa.

- ¿todas conocen el plan? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo ansiosa.

- si, salvar a Flora y luego ir de compras - dijo Stella con una sonrisa de determinación.

- ese no es el plan - dije pero lo pensé bien - mejor dicho, ese no es plan en sí. Iremos a la guarida de la Dama Oscura y buscaremos a Flora, trataremos de hacerle entender por las buenas y si no veremos que hacer ahí mismo y no, no iremos de compras

- agua fiestas - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos.

- la pregunta más grande ahora es como salir de aquí sin que nadie note nuestra ausencia - dijo Tecna pensativa - si salimos obviamente vamos a estar en problemas porque alguien se dará cuenta y la orden de Faragonda sigue siendo la misma

- por favor - dijo Stella burlona - ¿qué no aprendieron nada durante estos tres años? Chicas, hemos escapado de aquí durante tres años, ¿recuerdan?

- si pero siempre nos descubren - dijo Musa cruzándose de brazos pensativa.

- cierto - dije asintiendo - siempre terminamos con un castigo

- es verdad - dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

- en vista de que nuestras opciones son Flora o un castigo pienso que Stella tiene razón - dijo Bloom pensativa.

- ¿en qué tiene razón? - me di la vuelta y vi a Bella y a Emily entrar en el dormitorio.

Me tensé un poco y luego me mordí el labio inferior mirando a ambas chicas preocupada. La idea no era decirles la verdad ya que preferíamos ir solas a buscar a Flora. Mire a las chicas en busca de una respuesta y luego volví a mirar a las chicas.

- ¿dónde está Rose? - cambie de tema.

- aaahh ella - bella se mordió el labio inferior y me miro - está en la enfermería. Cayo desmayada junto con Drew hace poco. Creo que lo de Flora ya comenzó a afectarle

- mmm... - mire a Bloom - espero que se recuperen pronto, Flora volverá

- Bloom - musite preocupada. Ella me asintió lentamente y luego miro a ambas.

- chicas, tenemos que salir - dijo Bloom seria.

- si, tenemos que ir a eso... - dijo Stella nerviosa - para hacer... eso... si, eso

- ¿qué traman ustedes cinco? - pregunto Bella levantando una ceja.

- ¿no podrías ser más obvia? - pregunto Musa en un murmuro.

Me reí entre dientes y luego mire a las chicas que estaban algo preocupadas por Rose y nos miraban sospechosas por el nerviosismo de Stella. Sonreí nerviosa y tome a Stella de los hombros para empujarla lejos del dormitorio.

- creo que Stella necesita ir de compras - dije con una risa nerviosa - la llevaremos así que no se preocupen

- lo que nos faltaba - dijo Musa - tener que llevarla de compras

- vamos Musa - dije entre dientes.

Después de salir del dormitorio espere a las chicas y luego todas juntas salimos de Alfea. Me sentía algo nerviosa y esperaba poder salvar a Flora pronto. Caminamos hasta el bosque y buscamos el camino de Luz, el camino que nos llevaría a salvo a la guarida de la Dama Oscura.

.: Bella :.

- te dije que tramaban algo - dije mirando a las chicas entrar al bosque.

- si, ya me disculpe por no creerte - dijo Emily con un tono tedioso - ¿crees que debamos seguirlas o avisar a Faragonda?

- creo que debemos tomar la segunda opción - dije apretando los puños - creo que irán por Flora

- puede ser muy peligroso - dijo Emily preocupada - están entrando en la boca del león

- ya lo se - dije apretando los puños.

Di la vuelta para volver a Alfea junto con Emily lo más pronto posible. Las chicas estaban por cometer una locura, estoy segura de eso y teníamos que ayudarlas. Entre en Alfea y comencé a gritar el nombre de la directora a todo pulmón al unisonó con Emily.

- hey, hey - se nos acerco Riven sorprendido - ¿qué sucede?

- las chicas... - dije sin aliento - ellas... ellas...

- ¿qué sucede? - se nos acercaron los demás chicos.

- fueron a la guarida de la Dama Oscura - dijo Emily - las chicas fueron a buscar a Flora

- ¿¡QUÉ ELLAS FUERON DÓNDE!? - gritaron todos al unisonó.

- esto es malo - dijo Helio calado - ellas no deberían estar allí. Es muy peligroso

- chicas - vi a Faragonda acercarse con un joven. Mire al chico, debía tener unos diecisiete años más o menos, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos verdes. Era bastante guapo a decir verdad - él es Joaquin

- ¿Joaquin? - pregunte levantando una ceja.

- es guapo - dijo Emily olvidándose de las chicas.

- ¿perdón? - levanto una ceja Johan - ¿qué dijiste?

- nada - dijo Emily tranquila.

- ¿oigan, cuándo llegaron? - pregunte confundida

- exactamente hace dos minutos cuando contemplabas a ese chico - dijo David algo molesto.

- ¿celoso? - pregunte con una sonrisa.

- ya quisieras - se cruzo de brazos negando con la cabeza.

- chicas, ¿olvidan algo? - pregunto Sky levantando una ceja.

- ¿almorzar? - pregunto Emily intentando adivinar - estoy casi segura que si almorcé, de hecho estaba con Brandon

- ¡Sus madres! - grito Brandon preocupado.

- oh cierto - dije asintiendo.

- ¿qué hay con las Winx? - pregunto Faragonda seria.

- ellas fueron a la guarida de la Dama Oscura - dije preocupada - creo que fueron a salvar a Flora

- mmm... conque era eso - dijo Faragonda seria - es mejor salvarlas pronto. Puede ser muy peligroso para ellas, tal vez nunca vuelvan

- iremos a buscar a las chicas - dijo Sky apretando los puños decidido.

Vi a Méchant gruñirle al chico que había llegado con Melody y Tanya. Yo lo mire de reojo y luego fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de algo, si Méchant comenzaba a gruñirle a alguien entonces algo andaba mal.

- Méchant, detente - dijo Henry al lobo que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Méchant? - pregunto el tal Joaquin sorprendido y temeroso - ¿tú eres Méchant?

Méchant no dijo nada mas solo saltó en los brazos de Joaquin y lo lanzo al suelo. El chico intento quitárselo pero Méchant seguía aferrándose a él. Me di cuenta de que en algún momento inmovilizo al chico congelando sus muñecas y tobillos en el suelo, luego se subió en su pecho y le gruñó al joven.

- Méchant - Henry lo tomo en sus brazos - lo siento tanto

- suéltame - se retorció Méchant hasta caer al suelo - él es un Morcros Oscuro

- ¿¡Qué!? - abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

El chico se soltó del hielo que lo retenía y se levanto - parece que tienes un buen olfato - dio un salto con un giro y se transformo en un ave, un águila - pero creo que te has equivocado

- ¡Cuidado! - dijo Timmy.

Mire al Morcros elevarse al techo y de su boca lanzar una bola de fuego contra nosotros. Sky me había cubierto para evitar que saliera lastimada. La bola de fuego comenzó a quemar todo en Alfea. Trague saliva preocupada y mire a los chicos preocupados.

- todo se esta quemando - dijo Brandon preocupado.

Mire Alfea y vi que el fuego comenzaba a esparcirse rápido por todos lados. Las alarmas de fuego se activaron y de techo comenzó a caer agua para apagarlo pero por alguna razón aumentaba el fuego y no lo apagaba. Las hadas comenzaron a salir como pudieron mientras las llamas se difundían por toda la escuela sin piedad quemando no solo las cortinas y parte del suelo, comenzaba a quemar las paredes y llegar al techo, los escalones y los barandales derribandolos por completo y evitando que alguien pudiera bajar.

- ¡Señorita Faragonda! - escuche muchas voces femeninas. Mire a las escaleras y trague saliva al ver a cinco hadas sin poder bajar. Faragonda uso magia e hizo una especie de camino transparente, todas pasaron rápidamente y salieron de Alfea.

- ¡Se va a caer el techo! - dijo David preocupado - ¡Hay que salir pronto!

- ¡Méchant! - vi a Henry gritar preocupado - ¡Méchant!

- Henry, hay que salir - dijo Emily.

- no, no sin Méchant - dijo Henry corriendo en otra dirección.

- ¡Henry! - Emily fue tras él. Trague saliva preocupada y luego salí corriendo detrás de Emily también pero antes de poder alejarme más David me tomo del brazo.

- ¿qué haces? es peligroso - dijo David preocupado.

- pero Emily y Henry - dije preocupada.

- ve afuera yo iré por ambos - dijo David serio.

A regañadientes asentí con la cabeza y salí de Alfea. Todo era un desastre, si desde dentro la cosa estaba mal desde fuera estaba peor. Toda la escuela estaba envuelta en llamas rojas brillantes, el calor era demasiado y peligroso para todos. La mayoría de las hadas habían salido y quienes quedaban dentro no eran nada más y nada menos que Emily, David, Henry, Méchant y el Morcros Oscuro.

- Dios... - dije preocupada pasando ambas manos por mi rostro - esto no está bien

Me di la vuelta y vi a Liam y a Nick asentir con la cabeza. Ambos emprendieron un vuelo hacia el bosque luego mi vista se poso en Helio que tenía a Rose en brazos y en Timmy que tenía a Drew.

- ¿dónde fueron ellos? - pregunte preocupada.

- Nick y Liam ya fueron por las Winx - dijo Faragonda seria - solo esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde

- ahora tenemos problemas mayores - se acerco Avalon - la escuela se está quemando, aún hay unos chicos dentro y si no hacemos algo me temo que el fuego comenzara a esparcirse no solo por la escuela, podría terminar en Magix

- es imposible apagarlo con agua - dijo Faragonda con una mirada nerviosa. Ella estaba entre la espada y la pared, eso demostraba su expresión nerviosa.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

La escuela era un desastre en llamas. Todo estaba rodeado por grandes y fogosas llamas quemando todo a su paso. El agua era inútil ya que solo lograba esparcir más el fuego y la magia no iba a funcionar. Dentro de la escuela las escaleras habían sido quemadas por completas impidiendo que alguien pudiera bajar, todo era consumido por el fuego.

- ¡Vuelve inútil! - alzó la voz un pequeño lobo mientras corría a toda velocidad en sus cuatro patas.

- atrapame si puedes - dijo el ave al cual estaba persiguiendo.

Una batalla de dos Morcros, dos criaturas mágicas poderosas y peligrosas en una batalla. Alfan, un Águila Calva, volaba a toda velocidad sin problemas esquivando los trozos de techo que caían por causa del fuego mientras Méchant, un Lobo de Nieve, corría por todos lados saltando de escombro en escombro, evadiendo el fuego y persiguiendo al ave peligroso mientras era seguido por sus amigos.

El segundo piso estaba por desmoronarse, todo se estaba agrietando y consumiendo por las llamas. Alfan volaba a toda velocidad sin preocuparse de que algo le suceda mientras para Henry, Emily y David todo era lo contrario, rogaban porque el suelo no se viniera abajo y para Méchant eso no tenía importancia.

Una fuerte sacudida los derribo a todos. Las miradas se posaron en el techo que se veía abajo por lo que rápidamente retrocedieron preocupados. El techo se vino abajo y con el segundo piso también. Se podía ver el primer piso debajo de un gran agujero, miles de escombros que en cosa de nada fueron rodeados por las llamas.

- oh no - dijo Henry preocupado.

Alrededor de ellos las llamas amenazaban dejándolos en un pequeño circulo libre. Su única opción era saltar al otro extremo o morir ahí sin embargo eran más de diez metros. Las alas de Emily no ayudarían en nada y no podía transformarse con tanto humo rodeándola, se lo impedía.

- es el fin - dijo Emily preocupada.

- tenemos que salir de aquí pronto, solo nos queda saltar - dijo David acercándose a la orilla.

- espera, si saltamos y caemos mal entonces moriremos en esa gran fogata de abajo - dijo Emily tomándolo del brazo con fuerza - no podemos saltar

- si nos quedamos aquí el techo se vendrá abajo, nos incendiaremos de todos modos - dijo David serio.

- ¡Méchant! - grito Henry llamando la atención de todos.

El pequeño Morcros retrocedió un poco y luego corrió a toda velocidad para poder dar un salto. Lo miraron sorprendido y más aún luego de que lograra aterrizar en el otro extremo ileso. Nuevamente comenzó su carrera contra el reloj para perseguir al Morcros Oscuro que solo escapaba.

- nuestro turno - dijo David.

- no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto - dijo Emily preocupada.

- no hay más opción - dijo Henry preparándose para correr.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza mirando a Flora frente a nosotras. Al fin habíamos llegado a donde estaba el castillo de la Dama Oscura. Yo debería estar loca por estar aquí rodeada por tanta oscuridad pero lo único que me importaba era salvar a Flora ahora, solo eso. Caminamos por unos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta. Todas nos miramos entre si y luego cruzamos esa puerta.

Mire sorprendida dando una vuelta por todo ese lugar. Parecía algo como una arena de batalla redonda, como el coliseo romano sin embargo era el doble de pequeña creo que con suerte nosotras podríamos pelear en este espació. En la tierra escombros de cemento, cosas que parecían ruinas, todo destruido. También rodeando la arena habían escalones, como si fuesen asientos.

- idéntico al coliseo romano - dijo Bloom sorprendida - ¿en dónde estamos?

Levante la vista al techo y observe sorprendida que había un sol negro encima. No me parecía peligroso ya que no me sentía débil sin embargo no me daba buena espina.

- bienvenidas - escuche la voz de la Dama Oscura. Busque con la mirada pero no la pude encontrar - esta... es la arena de batalla... más grandiosa de toda la historia

- esta alardeando - dije aún buscándola.

- allí - vi a Tecna apuntar enfrente de la arena, en lugar donde las escaleras terminaban y había algo parecido a un trono de rey. Allí, tal y como dijo Tecna, estaba la Dama Oscura sentada, cruzada de piernas, con una sonrisa cruel en los labios y ambos brazos apoyados en los brazos de la silla, tal y como si fuese una reina.

- un gusto verlas Winx - dijo apoyando el codo derecho en el brazo de la silla y el mentón en el dorso de su mano - debo decir que me han sorprendido. Mi plan ha fallado así que tuve que hacer unos cambios, no esperaba verlas aquí y ahora

- ¿dónde está Flora? - pregunto Bloom con firmeza - venimos por ella y no nos iremos sin nuestra amiga

- que lindas - dijo simplemente ella.

Escuche unos pasos y cuando me di la vuelta vi a Flora aparecerse detrás de nosotras junto con Athan y Akane.

- Bloom, creo que hemos caído en una trampa - dije preocupada.

- en una grande - dijo Musa mirando a un lado.

Vi a las dos de Trix aparecerse a la derecha y a la izquierda a Shadow y Icy. Trague saliva preocupada y mire nuevamente a la Dama Oscura fijamente.

- tiene ojos en la espalda - dije apretando los puños - ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- les diré que... hagamos un trato - se levanto de la silla y bajo las escaleras hasta quedar en la orilla, apoyo ambas manos en el muro que dividía la arena y los asientos - devolveré a Flora solo si una de ustedes se viene conmigo - sonrió la Dama Oscura - de preferencia rubia

- ¿rubia? - abrí mis ojos con horror - ah... espero que no hables de mí porque yo no soy rubia, no para nada - negué con la cabeza - esto es una peluca

La Dama Oscura sonrió de lado y luego rió entre dientes - mentirosa. Entonces, Winx, ¿qué harán?

- no entregaremos a nuestra rubia mentirosa - dijo Layla con firmeza.

- piénsenlo bien - sonrió la Dama Oscura persuasiva - todas ganamos lo mismo, ustedes pierden a alguien yo pierdo a alguien, ustedes ganan a alguien y yo yago a alguien... todos ganan

- menos Flora y yo - levante una ceja molesta.

- bien dicho - asintió lentamente - entonces... - comenzó a caminar por el borde - díganme, ¿qué escogen?

Apreté los puños y mire a Flora preocupada. Ella estaba cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa fría en los labios.

- vamos a pelear - dijo Musa apretando los puños.

- ¿a pelear? - se burlo Stormy - ¿ustedes cinco contra nosotras ocho?

- van a perder - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- no lo creo - escuche la voz de Liam y Nick al unisonó. Levante la vista y vi a ambos bajar de la nada y pararse entre Flora y nosotras, Nick, y la Dama Oscura y nosotras, Liam.

- me parece que estamos abajo por uno - dijo Liam sonriendo - pero podemos ganar

- ¿eso crees? - levanto una ceja la Dama Oscura.

- creo que ellas pueden ganar sin problemas - dijo Nick serio - sin embargo están en una desventaja de tres, a mi parecer a pesar de estar abajo por uno podemos ganar y la cosa será complicada para ustedes

- bien, es todo o nada - dijo Bloom apretando los puños - no vamos a volver sin Flora

- exacto - dijo Layla apretando los puños con fuerza.

Mire a la Dama Oscura como un objetivo pero antes de poder hacer algo sentí un golpe fuerte en la espalda. Me di la vuelta y vi a Akane con un brazo alzado y con una sonrisa en los labios. Apreté los puños y cambie mi objetivo.

- ¡Rosas Negras! - ataco Flora a las chicas.

Mire a las chicas preocupada mientras yo seguía acercándose a Akane. Mire a Akane y ataque con una bola de luz amarilla golpeándola y lanzandola contra una pared. Sonreí victoriosa y luego recibí un ataque antes de poder esquivarlo.

* * *

.: Emily :.

Tosí nuevamente e intente levante pero no podía. Mi vista estaba nublada mientras buscaba a Henry con la mirada. Toda Alfea estaba consumida en llamas y nosotros aún no podíamos salir. La entrada había sido bloqueada y no podíamos salir ni siquiera por las ventanas. Méchant no pudo atrapar al pajarraco ese y ahora estaba con nosotros luchando por levantarse del suelo y salir de aquí.

Mire a David que estaba de rodillas apoyado y en las palmas de sus manos también. Trague saliva preocupada y lo escuche toser. Me intente levantar y cuando me logre poner en pie camine hasta él preocupada.

- tenemos que mover eso pronto - dije preocupada - si no salimos de aquí será nuestro fin

- no nos quedará de otra - dijo él volteando atrás - ahí está Henry

Mire a Henry y trague saliva. Estaba tirado en el suelo junto a Méchant. Corrí a él e intente despertarlo. Había inhalado mucho humo y ahora estaba inconsciente.

- vamos o terminaremos igual - dijo David preocupado - ayúdame a quitar los escombros pronto

- bien - dije asintiendo.

Camine hasta la entrada y comencé a sacar las cosas rápidamente junto con David. Trague saliva preocupada intente mover un muro pesado que se había derrumbado pero no pude. David saco su espada y comenzó a golpear una pared.

- ¿qué haces? - pregunte preocupado - ¿estas loco?

- la escuela se cae a pedazos - dijo tranquilo - es lo único que nos queda

- bien, entonces yo derribo el muro y tú trae a Henry y a Méchant - dije parándome enfrente.

- ¿cómo lo harás? - pregunto preocupado.

- creo que aún puedo usar un poco de magia - dije preocupada - aunque termine en cama por una semana

- ten cuidado - dijo David caminando hasta donde estaba Henry.

Apreté los puños y alcé ambas manos enfrente. Cerré los ojos y luego hice un rayo saliera disparado contra el muro y lo derrumbara sin problemas. Caí de rodillas mirando el desastre que había quedado. Ahora si Alfea se iba a venir abajo sino salíamos en menos de un minuto. Corrí hasta Henry y David, tome a Méchant en mis brazos mientras David llevaba a Henry en la espalda y luego salimos de ahí cinco segundos antes de que la escuela se viniera abajo sobre nosotros.

Tosí un par de veces y luego cerré mis ojos dejando caer mi cabeza en la tierra. Ya no escuchaba nada ni sentía nada. Todo era historia. Para cuando abrí mis ojos tenía algo encima de mi boca y nariz que propinaba aire. Me senté y me fije que estaba en la tierra frente a Alfea que estaba totalmente quemada y las llamas apagadas.

- ¿qué paso? - pregunte mirando confundida a la directora.

- logramos apagar el fuego con mucha magia de todos aquí - dijo Faragonda seria - me alegra que ustedes estén bien pero lo que hicieron fue arriesgado, pudieron haber muerto

- ya lo se - me queje levantándome del suelo.

- esto es un desastre - dijo Faragonda preocupada - la escuela está destruida por completo

- el problema es que hacer ahora - dijo Avalon preocupado - no podemos reconstruir la escuela, ni con toda la magia del mundo lo lograríamos antes de que termine el año

- hemos reconstruido la escuela en un millón de ocasiones - dijo Palladium esperanzado.

- pero nunca se había quemado - dijo Griselda - no podremos devolverla

- esto está mal - dijo Faragonda preocupada.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Mire a Flora preocupada y luego lancé mi ataque con menos fuerza que antes. No quería lastimarla pero a Flora no le importaba ya que ella nos lastimaba como quería o peor aún. Apreté los puños preocupada y luego mire a Flora intentando saber que hacer para traerla devuelta. Mi amiga estaba en este problema y tenía que salvarla, pronto.

Mi vista se poso en Stella que estaba contra Akane, Stormy contra Musa, Tecna contra Darcy, Layla contra Icy, Nick contra Athan, Liam contra la Dama Oscura y Shadow. Todos estaban en una fuerte batalla, incluyéndome.

- Flora, por favor - dije apretando los puños e intentando hacer que vuelva a ser la misma - somos amigas... siempre lo hemos sido y siempre lo vamos a ser. Por favor, te necesito con nosotras

- cursilerias - dijo riendo mientras creaba un ataque.

- ¡Flora! - alcé la voz sin la intensión de protegerme.

- ¡Bloom! - escuche las voces de las chicas.

- ¡Aire Explosivo! - Levante la vista y a Liam aparecerse de la nada.

- Liam - sonreí emocionada.

- salvada por un chico bastante guapo - sonrió de lado - eh Flora, escucha, ya me estoy hartando de esto... ¡Nick! - mire a Nick que le dio una mirada seria - ¿quieres dejar la pelea familiar y ayudar a tu suegra? Ya me harte de todo... - susurro esto esto último.

- ¿pelea familiar? - mire a Athan.

- Liam eres tan silencioso - se acerco Nick usando sus alas. Miro a Flora y luego a Akane - creo que esto podría ser peligroso

- Akane no lo hará y Stella no sabrá. Tú eres la última persona de luz que puede hacerlo - dijo Liam - si se lo pido a ella probablemente no sepa ni de que estoy hablando así que es mejor que lo hagas tú

- ¿y si se lastima? - pregunto Nick - es peligroso

- ¿de qué hablan? - pregunte confundida.

- de una forma de salvar a Flora - dijo Liam encogiéndose de hombros. Coloco un dedo indice en el pecho de Nick y lo miro serio mientras golpeaba entre palabras - liberala pronto o tendremos problemas

- no me toques - dijo Nick con un tono frío. Miro a Flora y suspiro pesadamente - bien - susurro - vamos apostar por ella...

- Bloom, reúne a las chicas para irnos de aquí en cuanto Flora vuelva a ser la misma

- ¿crees que vuelva a ser la misma tan pronto? - pregunte preocupada.

- eso espero - dijo Liam asintiendo.

Descendí a la arena y llame a las chicas que se me acercaron preocupadas. Mire a Nick preocupada pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que una esfera de luz amarilla los envolvió a ambos evitando que alguien pudiera ver que sucede dentro. Trague saliva preocupada y después de unos pocos minutos Nick salió de la esfera con Flora en sus brazos, parecía inconsciente.

- ¿la mataste? - abrió Liam sus ojos asustado.

- claro que no - dijo Nick negando con la cabeza - sabes que nunca lo haría

- ¿qué le has hecho? - pregunto Layla mirando a Nick desconfiada.

- tengo poderes de luz, soy un ángel de la luz - sonrió tranquilo - puedo remover algo como esto - se notaba preocupado - pero era peligroso, podría estar en cama por una semana

- al menos está bien, ¿no? - pregunte preocupada.

- si, lo está - sonrió nuevamente.

- bien señoritas, hay que salir o morir - dijo Liam mirando a los demás preocupado - tengo mala espina en esta situación

Apreté los puños y luego me di la vuelta para irme de ahí pero la entrada y la salía estaba bloqueada.

- problemas - dijo Stella preocupada.

- nada que un ninja no pueda resolver - dijo Liam sacando una bola color azul que cabía en su mano.

- parece un arándano - dijo Musa tranquila.

- pues es una bola de humo - se quejo Liam - cuando diga ya todas vuelen arriba

- ¿funcionara? - pregunte curioso.

- no lo se - dijo Liam negando con la cabeza - todo está en el corazón

- creo que ya estoy descubriendo la personalidad de nuestro nuevo amigo - dijo Layla mirando a Liam.

- si yo también - dijimos todas al unisonó.

Liam lanzó la esfera al suelo y nos cubrió de humo a todas. Cuando abrimos los ojos después de haber volado hacia arriba nos encontrabamos en las afueras del bosque. Mire a las chicas confundidas y ellas estaban igual.

- genial - dije extrañada - volvamos a Alfea

- si - dijimos todos.

Volví a Alfea y me sorprendí por lo que vi. Alfea estaba totalmente quemada.

- oigan - dijo Stella - ¿nos equivocamos de camino? Porque estoy casi segura de que Alfea estaba totalmente bien hoy en la mañana

- no - dijo Nick - no se equivocan. Hubo un ataque de un Morcros Oscuro que incendió Alfea

Mire a Nick y a Liam quienes agacharon la cabeza - fuimos por ustedes para salvarlas pero no pudimos hacer nada por Alfea, Faragonda nos envió después de que toda la escuela fue desalojada

- oh Dios - murmure preocupada.

- mamá - escuche la voz de Emily provocando que Stella se tensara.

- sigues sin acostumbrarte - dije riendo divertida.

- soy joven para ser madre - murmuro Stella mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Emily acercarse preocupada a Stella. La abrazo con fuerza y luego mire a Stella que estaba confundida.

- ¿no que eras joven? - pregunto Musa riendo.

- Musa - dijo Stella seria abrazando a Emily - Emily, ¿qué sucede?

Me di cuenta de que Emily parecía asustada sin contar por las quemaduras en sus brazos. Stella estaba preocupada.

- chicas - se nos acercaron los chicos preocupados - que bueno que estén bien

- ¿dónde esta Riven y Brandon? - pregunto Musa.

- por allá - hizo un ademan con la cabeza y vi una gran tienda blanca que decía emergencia con el símbolo de medicina de la estaca y la serpiente. Musa y Stella abrieron sus ojos asustadas y corrieron a la tienda dejándonos ahí.

- ¿sucedió algo? ¿están bien? - pregunte mirando Sky.

- si - dijo Sky asintiendo - pero ha sucedido algo con Henry y David

- espero que esté bien - dijo Layla preocupada.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Mire a Brandon preocupada mientras seguía abrazando a Emily que estaba preocupada por su hermano. Musa y Riven estaban hablando con David lejos de nosotros. Yo estaba preocupada mirando a Brandon que estaba sentado junto a Henry y Méchant.

- pudo ser peligroso - dijo Brandon - no debiste haberte ido

- lo siento papá - dijo Henry cosa que nos sorprendió a ambos. Brandon me miro sin palabras y luego miro a Henry.

- ok... se que... entiendes - dijo Brandon asintiendo sorprendido - Méchant tú también, no debiste hacer lo que hiciste

- en mi defensa ese Morcros se metió donde no debía - dijo Méchant molesto.

- no entiendo bien - dije confundida - apareció un Morcros y Méchant lo ataco

- si, era un Morcros Oscuro - dijo Emily separándose de mí.

- ¿oscuro? - fruncí el ceño.

- son Morcros - se encogió de hombros - como Méchant pero ellos son malos. Normalmente se les puede encontrar en lugares desiertos o con enemigos poderosos. No tengo dudas de que él pertenecía a la Dama Oscura

- él me conocía - dijo Méchant molesto - y yo a él

- ¿lo conoces? - fruncí el ceño.

- era un Morcros que fue desterrado por traición - dijo Méchant - su verdadera forma es la de un águila y puede cambiar como se le plazca de animal a humano y viceversa, incluso como objeto

- que horror - dije preocupada.

Mire a Emily y la abracé preocupada. Ella tenía grandes quemaduras en sus brazos y me preocupaba un poco así que tuve cuidado de no lastimarla. Mire a Brandon que estaba tranquilo sin decir nada.

- ¿qué va a suceder con Alfea destrozada? - pregunte preocupada.

- Fontana Roja - dijo Brandon simplemente - Faragonda hablo con Saladino para ir a quedarse allá. Por supuesto tú te quedarás conmigo y las chicas con los demás, Saladino les dará una habitación

- bien - dije apenas audible. Mire a Henry y sonreí un poco.

- en realidad los siento tanto - dijo Henry - Emily, te puse en peligro al irme

- no te preocupes - sonrió ella - le prometí a mamá que te cuidaría y no iba a dejarte solo

- yo les diré algo - dije abrazando a Emily por los hombros - están en el pasado...

- ella tiene razón, mientras estén aquí nosotros somos sus padres - dijo Brandon - no vuelvan a meterse en problemas como esos. Chicos, su misión es combatir el pasado para arreglar las cosas pero si se lastiman no lo lograran

- por cierto, si nosotros peleamos ¿qué hacen ustedes? - pregunte confundida.

- ah si bueno - dijo Emily separándose y mirándome nerviosa - ese es el punto... verás...

- oye Stella, saldremos a ver a las chicas - dijo Musa interrumpiendo a Emily - ¿vienes?

- no, luego - me crucé de brazos alejándome de Emily. Musa asintió y salió junto con Riven y David. Yo mire a Emily - ¿y bien?

- es gracioso, ¿sabes? - rió nerviosa mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca - mis padres, ellos querían que estuviéramos a salvo y nosotros vinimos aquí para enviar esta tragedia pero como la Dama Oscura está aquí, bueno pues, nosotros... no sabemos que hacer

- ¿qué? - pregunte sorprendida - ¿es decir... que todo este tiempo desde que llegaron solo tienen el plan de detenerla y ya... no saben como hacerlo o cuando? - mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

- si, exactamente así - dijo nerviosa.

Mire a Brandon que se encogió de hombros preocupado y sin saber que hacer. Me golpeé el rostro con una mano y luego suspire pesadamente.

- bien... tengo un plan - dije con firmeza.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado por y espero que estén emocionados por el siguiente capítulo no se como de bueno será pero espero que bueno.

**Próximamente: La más Dura Decisión **

tienen a Flora... bien... lo acepto - dijo la Dama Oscura - pero no acepto esto

¿tu plan... era esté? - pregunto Emily sorprendida e incrédula.

Espacio de Sombra - alzó los brazos la Dama Oscura.

¿qué? ¿qué es esto? - pregunto Stella sorprendida y preocupada.

te dire algo Stella, ya me canse de juegos - dijo la Dama Oscura.

¿de qué estás hablando? - pregunto Bloom mirando a Stella con incredulidad y firmeza.

y esta es mi advertencia - dijo la Dama Oscura - o vienes conmigo o pagas

¡BRANDON! - grito Stella desesperada.

tú elijes ahora - dijo la Dama Oscura mirando a Stella fijamente - uno a uno caerán y tú con ellos

se acabo Bloom - dijo Stella mirando a sus amigas - chicas... lo siento

es traición Stella - dijo Emily - no puedo creer que hagas esto... no eres quien creí que eras

~ Comentarios:

- MiraNda: Me parece que Flora ha vuelto antes de lo esperado... o eso no, mmmm... Liam volvió y veremos que sucedera

- 50ShadesOfShit: Mmmm... decisión de último minuto, no estaba segura de si él aparecería o no. Muy buenos gustos tiene Rose kasjaskj Y pensar que el año que viene yo debería estar en la universidad pero ahora tendré que esperar un año más jeje... gracias, mi imaginación te lo agradece

- MVVA: ¿Cuántas vcs has dicho eso? askjaskjas si... pero solo sucedió porque estaba enferma y no fui al colegio en una semana, ahora tengo que volver el lunes y no quiero ni saber lo que me espera. Roxy, mi amiga, ella por ahora es un secreto y una sorpresa que no esperan jeje

- cammusmiler: Pues... no creo que sea la gran cosa, escribir es como... dibujar solo que con letras... trazas una linea una y otra vez y aparece un diseño y en este caso escribes palabra una y otra vez y sale una historia... jeje... ¿no? askjskjaskjas En realidad no tengo ni idea, solo se que imaginar no me es difícil y escribir sale de alma asjaskaj

Esto termina aquí y espero verlos en la siguiente.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	16. Chapter 16: La más Dura Decisión

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 16:

La más Dura Decisión

.: Emily :.

Mire a Stella sorprendida. No entendía como era esto posible, ¿acaso está mal de la cabeza? Ella me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras introducía una cuchara con helado de fresa a su boca. Henry y yo estábamos confundidos ante su plan para detener a la Dama Oscura.

- ¿tú plan... era esté? - dije sorprendida - ¿enserio?

- si - dijo Stella tomando nuevamente la cuchara con helado y acercándomela - anda come, es delicioso

- increíble - se quejo Henry - su plan era comer helado

- he sido engañada - dije de malas.

- Emily, no se te olvide que es tu madre - dijo Bella apareciendo con una copa de helado - de tal palo tal astilla

- nadie te pregunto - dije de malas.

Supuestamente Stella tenía un "plan para detener a la Dama Oscura" y fue a hablar con las Winx, luego nos trajeron aquí y como puedo ver... esté es el resultado. No puedo creer que no sospeche que tenía ganas de comer helado. Yo debería estar con Rose que esta en la enfermería de Fontana Roja junto con Drew.

Levante una ceja y apoye un codo en la mesa y mi mentón en la palma de mi mano - es increíble que esté aquí por un helado

- ah tranquila, tranquila, le llevaremos uno a Rose, a Flora y a Drew - dijo Stella con una sonrisa despreocupada.

- no era lo que tenía en mente - dije con una mueca.

Solté un suspiro pesado y vi a las chicas con unos conos de helados en las manos. Ellas me miraron tranquilas y me entregaron uno pero yo hice un ademan con la cabeza y con la mano para rechazarlo.

- veamos, Alfea está quemada y ustedes comiendo helado - dijo David desconcertado - ¿acaso están locas?

- al fin alguien que me apoya - dije mirando a David con una expresión obvia.

- Emily - me miro Stella seria - yo no le pedía la Dama Oscura que viniera a molestar a nuestro tiempo

- ¿me estás diciendo que es mi culpa? - pregunte molesta mientras los demás guardaban silencio.

- no pero al menos podían haber venido con un verdadero plan en lugar de una esperanza - dijo ella despreocupada mientras se encogía de hombros.

Mire a Stella molesta y me levante de la banca - bien, ahora entiendo que fue un error haber venido... no es posible que realmente vayas a ser mi madre...

Me fui de ahí molesta. No podía creer que Stella me haya dicho eso, es casi como si me dijera que yo tenía la culpa. Me detuve en la entrada de la tienda y luego camine lejos. Ella no parecía molestarse en mirarme si quiera.

Mis pies me llevaron hasta la escuela destruida. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Inspeccione con la mirada toda la escuela hecha ruinas hasta posar la mirada en una persona que miraba la escuela con la vista arriba. Grandes alas negras salían de su espalda, su vestuario no lo podía ver bien pero a juzgar por la vista desde atrás usaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa de mangas cortas color negra completa. En sus muñecas habían unos brazaletes grandes color dorado y en su mano izquierda había un guante del cual solo cubría la palma de la mano, no los dedos. Su cabello negro como la noche y algo me decía que ya sabía quien era esa persona, o ese ángel.

- Athan - musite sorprendida para luego esconderme.

Athan dio la vio la vuelta y se quedo parado ahí mirando fijamente en frente. Yo estaba escondida tras un árbol mirando a Athan. La camisa estaba abierta y dentro había una polera ajustada color gris. Me di cuenta de que las garras de sus guantes no estaban por lo que él debió usar sus poderes.

- ¿qué hace aquí? - pregunte mirando fijamente e interesada en saber la respuesta - ¿uhm?

Me di cuenta que de la nada apareció una mujer de cabello negro, largo y laceo, sus ojos eran rojos y usaba un vestido ajustado. Era rojo con algunos brillos, tipo strapless. El vestido era largo pero unos centímetros al llegar a la rodilla tenía un corte ladeado hasta la mitad de la pierna. También tenía unos tacones rojos y altos.

- la Dama Oscura - dije sorprendida.

Ambos intercambiaron palabras, luego la Dama Oscura enfureció y ataco parte de la escuela provocando que se viniera abajo un muro grande. Ella parecía tan enojada mientras que Athan estaba tranquilo. De la nada él sonrió fríamente y asintió con la cabeza. Desapareció y la Dama Oscura posó la vista en donde yo me encontraba.

Me tensé y sentí un escalofrío en mi espina dorsal. Diablos, ¿ella me habrá visto? ¿sabe que estoy aquí? ¿me hará daño? Trague saliva y espere en silencio. Podía oír los pasos de ella cerca del árbol. Estaba del otro lado. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y me paralice. Un suave silbido me tranquilizo sin embargo me alerto también. Salté a una rama sin hacer mucho ruido o llamar su atención. Me sujete con fuerza y la vi apararse de la nada de manera sospechosa justo debajo de mí. Estaba casi segura de que ella había presentido que yo la espiaba.

Sonrió fríamente y miro hacia enfrente - pronto Stella, te tendré donde te he querido siempre - dijo ella mirando una joya con una cadena alrededor de su cuello - no solo te tendré en el futuro, sino que en el pasado serás mía... - junto sus labios formando una o pequeña y silenciosa, luego comenzó a silbar suavemente y despareció siendo envuelta por un humo negro.

- oh no - me deje caer preocupada - Stella...

* * *

.: Stella :.

- espero que Flora esté mejor - dijo Bloom mientras caminábamos a la enfermería de Fontana Roja.

- yo también - dijo Layla sonriendo - por cierto rubia mentirosa, Emily estaba muy enojada hoy

- ¿enserio? - pregunte inocentemente - no lo note

- tú no cambiaras - dijo Musa en un susurro.

No le presté atención puesto que de cierto modo tenía razón, no quería discutir la verdad. Entramos en la enfermería y vimos a Flora sentada en la camilla con la espalda apoyada en unos almohadones. En sus manos se encontraba un libro aburrido, tanto que ni me moleste en leer el titulo.

- ¿cómo estás? - pregunto Bloom con una sonrisa.

- bien, chicas, que bueno es verlas de nuevo y no me refiero a verlas así nada más, me refiero a verlas estando desde esté bando - dijo Flora sonriendo dulcemente.

- y yo estoy feliz de que no nos hayas rotos los huesos - bromeé provocando la sonrisa de Flora se cayera por un ceño fruncido triste - oh no lo decía enserio - dije enseguida - era broma

- mejor mantén tú boca cerrada - dijo Musa molesta conmigo - mide tus palabras Stella, haz que ese cerebro que tienes funcione y no se llene de polvo

- oye - la mire molesta - Musa dije que era una broma, ¿qué sucede contigo?

- Musa tiene razón Stella - mire a Bloom sorprendida - empieza a medir tus palabras o mejor no hables

La mire sorprendida. Las chicas me miraban todas serias y algo molestas menos Flora que estaba algo triste. Trague saliva confundida y mire a Flora. Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero luego la cerré y salí de esa habitación con un portazo.

- me parece que es el día de "enojate con Stella" - me crucé de brazos mientras caminaba sin rumbo por Fontana Roja con la intensión de irme lejos - yo solo hice un comentario inocente y en broma, no es para tanto

- me parece que hoy eres incomprendida - me di la vuelta y me sorprendí al ver a Athan sonriéndome de lado - además de hermosa como siempre lo has sido

- atrás don juan, tengo novio - le advertí enseguida alzando un dedo indice - ¿qué quieres?

- yo paseaba por aquí cuando una rubia hermosa de ojos dorados me llamo la atención - dijo simplemente.

- vaya, si no supiera que tienes más de mil años y que eres malo diría que intentas coquetear conmigo - bufé divertida. Athan me miro tranquilo y luego asintió lentamente.

El corazón se me heló por unos segundos. ¿Realmente quería coquetear conmigo? Es imposible que Athan lo hiciera, ya lo dije tiene más de mil años sin embargo aparenta tener unos veinte o un poco más, se ve realmente joven y siendo honesta si es guapo... ¿en que rayos estoy pensando? Yo tengo novio y lo amo a él. Ahora me siento culpable.

- estoy pensando, Stella, ¿qué tal vez podrías venir conmigo al lado oscuro? - dijo simplemente sonriendo - allí no serás incomprendida

- yo no soy incomprendida. Solo hice un mal comentario en un mal momento - dije despreocupada - se les pasará, son mis amigas

- ¿qué pasa si no? - pregunto sonriendo con seguridad - ¿qué pasa si tus amigas te traicionan?

- ellas nunca harían eso - dije seria - deja de intentar convencerme de lo otro y veté o te atacaré

- me iré pero no olvides algo... tarde o temprano alguien va a traicionar a su amigos - dijo sonriendo Athan con firmeza - y apostaría todo por ti

- no traicionaría a las chicas nunca - dije con firmeza mientras lo miraba desafiante - veté o comenzará la batalla

Athan me sonrió de lado y retrocedió lentamente - recuerda lo que dije, tarde o temprano alguien va a traicionarlos a todos, puedes ser tú u otra de las chicas, tal vez todas te traicionen a ti

Apreté los puños y lancé una esfera amarilla contra Athan pero ya había sido tarde, había desaparecido. Luego de haber fallado en mi ataque decidí volver a la habitación de Brandon aún cuando supuestamente iba a dar un paseo lejano.

- pensé que estabas con Flora y las demás - escuche detrás de mí.

Gruñi pesadamente y me di l vuelta para mirar a un joven de dieciséis años de mala gana. El chico tenía cabello color azul como su madre y ojos de igual color. Era ligeramente alto, no tanto pero si más alto que Bella y Emily. Usaba una polera azul con un dibujo que tenía una guitarra encendida en llamadas y unos jeans ajustados color azules. Usaba unas deportivas blancas y negras de una buena marca y cordones intercalados en trenzas, además de que en su zapato izquierdo eran negros y en el otro blancos. Volví a mirar su rostro que expresaba una mirada relajada y despreocupada además de algo seria y misteriosa. Su cabello era corto y liso y su flequillo estaba medio levantado en punta por sobre su frente.

- ¿qué quieres David? - pregunte de mala gana.

- nada - sonrió de lado - solo te vi y me pareció extraño

- aja - asentí sin interesa - yo iba a Magix

Mentí. Lo se.

- ¿a Magix? - pregunto con un toque de sorpresa - pensé que apenas habías vuelto de allí

- si bueno pues... es solo que... ¿qué te importa? - pregunte hostilmente tras no encontrar una respuesta - no te interesa lo que hago

- wow - exclamo por lo bajo sorprendido - ¿estás molesta?

- ¿no se nota? - pregunte levantando una ceja y cruzándome de brazos - acabo de tener un encuentro con alguien desagradable

- no pensé que te desagradara mi presencia - dijo con una expresión algo triste pero intentaba disimularla, de eso estaba segura - pero descuida, ya me iba

Cerré los ojos y me maldije por haber dicho eso. Mmmm... no, espera un minuto. Yo no tengo porque sentirme mal por esto, al fin y al cabo no lo decía por él ya que hablaba de Athan. Rodé los ojos y me disculpe, luego simplemente me fui de ahí ignorando sus llamados.

- debo dejar de hablar sin pensar - dije de mala ganas. Camine hasta la parada de buses y tome uno que me llevo directo a Magix. Me había sentado en un lugar vacío junto a la ventana para poder mirar el paisaje pero la verdad es que no prestaba nada de atención ya que seguía pensando en las chicas y en lo que había dicho Athan. Por lo visto soy el blanco de la Dama Oscura, eso suponía ya que hace tiempo que ha demostrado interés en tenerme de su lado.

No tenía ni idea de que podría querer la Dama Oscura de mí pero si sabía una cosa, yo no iba a traicionar a las chicas ni ellas a mí. Podía poner mis manos al fuego por ellas y se que ellas por mí. Las conozco desde hace tanto tiempo que no hay nada que temer.

- tampoco es como si tuviera miedo - bufé con humor mientras caminaba baja del bus. Mire a todos los lados y luego sonreí al ver una tienda de ropas abierta.

No había podido ver a Flora por más de diez segundos y tampoco había tenido un buen día, estoy segura de que de no ser por ese helado de esta mañana entonces estaría más molesta de lo que me sentía.

Entré en la tienda y camine hasta un maniquí con un vestido de lentejuelas color negro de tirantes. Era algo lindo sin embargo no podía comprarlo ya que me había dejado todo en Fontana Roja, mi billetera, mi celular, mi identificación, todo.

- las cosas no pueden ser peor - dije suspirando pesadamente.

Decidí salir de la tienda e ir a Fontana Roja para ver a Flora nuevamente pero por un error y una vieja costumbre tome un bus que me llevo a Alfea. En definitiva yo tenía mala suerte hoy.

La escuela estaba toda destrozada, no había nada que se hubiera salvado. Quemada, desmoronada y destruida. Di un suspiro pesado y camine hasta la entrada de la escuela. Si algo tenía que agradecer era que en esta ocasión yo no estaba involucrada y que Emily y Henry salieron bien de está, al igual que David y Méchant.

- es una lastima que las hadas pierdan su preciada escuela - escuche a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta y vi a la Dama Oscura con una sonrisa mientras estaba cruzada de brazos. Apreté los puños sabiendo que su presencia aquí no podía ser nada bueno sin embargo pude notar que ella no tenía intensiones de atacarme porque de ser así ya lo habría hecho.

- es sorprendente como quien gana algo otros pierden algo - dijo ella sonriendo mientras miraba la escuela fijamente. Note como alzaba los brazos hacia los lados y me miraba sonriendo maliciosa. Supuse que iba a atacar así que rápidamente me iba a convertir en hada cuando... - ¡Espacio de Sombra!

Mi vista se nublo por completo. Me sentía extraña. Mire mis manos que poco a poco iban tomando un color blanco, mi alrededor era blanco y negro brillante, como el ying y el yang. La escuela estaba desaparecida, era un espacio negro por todos lados con algunos cortes, pliegues, blancos. Yo me sentía flotar y al mirar a mis pies pude notar que efectivamente yo estaba flotando.

- ¿dón... dónde estoy? - mire a mi alrededor confundida - ¿qué? ¿qué es esto?

- una vez conocí a una niña, apenas era una bebé de un año así que ella probablemente no recuerde nada ahora - escuche la voz de la Dama Oscura y enseguida comencé a buscarla por todos lados hasta encontrarla frente a mí apareciendo de la nada - nunca pensé volver a ese bebé, pero sabía que tenía un poder increíble

- ¿de qué estás hablando? - pregunte confundida aún.

- te diré algo Stella, ya me canse de juegos - dijo la Dama Oscura.

- ah que bien - dije con sarcasmo - yo me cansé desde que vencimos a Athan pero tú apareciste

- déjate de bromas que esto es importante - me miro seria y con firmeza - te daré una oportunidad más... te unes a mí o alguien pagará con su vida y te puedo asegurar que esa persona será muy cercana a ti cosa que te duela

- ¿me estás chantajeando? - pregunte sorprendida - no puedes hacerme esto. ¡Yo no quiero ir contigo!

- tú elijes ahora - dijo la Dama Oscura mirándome fijamente - uno a uno caerán y tú con ellos o... puedes venir conmigo

- ¿por qué me quieres? - pregunte clavando mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos - ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? - me miro con una sonrisa - no te diré, será mejor que tú misma lo averigües

- maldita - maldije en un susurro.

- piensa bien Stella, ¿quieres que alguien salga lastimado por tu culpa? - pregunto la Dama Oscura con una sonrisa.

- yo... - trague saliva y sonreí de lado con firmeza - no iré contigo. Además, por favor, es imposible que le hagas daño a las chicas o a los chicos, todos son muy fuertes y es casi imposible vencerlos. Salvamos a Flora, ¿lo olvidas?

- fue una suerte que pudieran salvarla - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros - tienen a Flora... bien... lo acepto pero no acepto esto. No acepto que me hables así o que tengas un poco de seguridad para vencerme

- mala perdedora - murmure.

- y esta es mi advertencia - hizo caso omiso la Dama Oscura a pesar de que estaba segura de que me escucho - o vienes conmigo o pagas las consecuencias

- ¿puedo devolverla? - levante un dedo indice.

Ella sonrió y luego desapareció. Comencé a gritar en cuanto sentía que iba cayendo. Mi vista puesta arriba. Los pliegues blancos en el espacio negro iban subiendo rápidamente, señal de que estaba cayendo muy rápido. Trague saliva y seguí gritando hasta que solté un quejido de dolor al sentir algo duro, plano y horizontal.

Posé mi vista en ese algo y note que estaba en la tierra. Levante la vista arriba y vi el cielo y el sol. Atrás de mi estaba la escuela y todo desmoronado. Me levante con cuidado y miro todo sorprendida.

- diablos - murmure levantándome - esto es imposible

Cuando ya tenía los pies sobre la tierra comencé a caminar de espaldas para alejarme de Alfea. La Dama Oscura no estaba en ningún lado por lo que decidí tomar un bus e irme a Fontana Roja rápidamente.

Llegue a Fontana Roja más tarde de lo esperado, no era de noche ni tampoco estaba por hacerse de noche, era un poco más allá de las seis. Camine hasta la habitación de Brandon con la mirada puesta en el suelo, mis manos a los lados formando un puño y la mirada totalmente distraída.

Ella me quería a mí, no a otra persona y estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa para que yo me uniera a ella, así sea presionarme lastimando a las chicas o chantajeandome de la peor manera, lastimando a un ser querido para mí, así como mis padres o tal vez Bloom, que es mi mejor amiga.

- Stella - escuche que alguien me llamo pero lo ignore. Yo seguía pensando en lo sucedido hoy.

Mi mente no daba lugar a lo sucedido. Algo extraño había sucedido y la Dama Oscura no me estaba haciendo la vida fácil.

Sentí que alguien me tomaba de los hombros con fuerza y me sacudía de un lado a otro para luego darme la vuelta bruscamente. Estaba sorprendida y más aún al ver a Flora. Detrás de ella estaba Chatta cruzada de brazos molesta.

- ¿Flora? - fruncí el ceño pensando que ella debería estar en la enfermería y Chatta en la Aldea de las Pixies - ¿Chatta?

- al fin - dijo Chatta sentándose en el hombro de Flora - estuvimos llamándote desde que entraste pero no nos prestabas atención

- ah - dije con poco interés. Fije mi vista en Chatta y luego en Flora - ¿están las Pixies?

- si, llegaron hace un rato - sonrió ella - Amore está con las demás esperándote

- ya veo - sonreí un poco.

- por cierto, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso en la enfermería - dijo ella con un sonrojo apenado - mira, siento que las chicas

- debo irme - me di la vuelta interrumpiéndola sin escucharla me marche de ahí. Yo no quería ni hablar ni recordar lo sucedido en la enfermería así que lo mejor era irme de ahí.

Camino a quien sabe donde me tope con las chicas quienes me miraron con una leve sonrisa. Yo no sonreí ya que me sentía aún extraña por lo de hoy. Aunque pensándolo bien, si fue mi culpa por no medir mis palabras.

- hey, te tenemos una sorpresa - dijo Bloom sonriendo. Miro por su hombro y yo mire también. Vi a una pequeña hadita de cabello color magenta oscuro, ojos azules. Usaba un vestido muy parecido a una toga pero hermoso, color rosado sin mangas sin embargo con unos tirantes horizontales que rodeaban sus hombros. Una diadema color verde en la cabeza dos tres rosas pequeñas con algunos "lazos" verdes, o picos.

- ¡Stella! - dijo alegremente. Sonreí un poco con la intensión de abrazarla cuando...

- _"__ella podría ser un buen blanco para mí"_ - era la voz de la Dama Oscura dentro de mi cabeza.

Me tensé y mire a Amore nerviosa. Trague saliva y di un paso atrás. No quería que ella saliera lastimada, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado y para eso, solo había una cosa que podía hacer y me iba a doler demasiado, más de lo que pueda imaginar.

- debo irme - dije con un tono algo ronco. Me fui de ahí dejando a Amore sorprendida y a las chicas también - no sabes cuanto de te odio...

- _"¿por qué? ¿por qué puedo interrumpir tus pensamientos o por qué te estoy haciendo tomar una decisión dolorosa... alejarte de todos aquellos a los que amas?"_ - escuche dentro de mi mente.

- por ambas... - dije molesta mientras apretaba los puños - porque eres una desgraciada - espeté - quiero que me dejes tranquila, no le hagas daño a nadie... ya no quiero volver a oírte así que ¡VETÉ DE AQUÍ!

- está hablando sola... - escuche unas voces. Me di la vuelta y vi a unas hadas susurrarse cosas mientras me miraban, también habían unos especialistas.

- y odio que solo yo pueda oírte - dije para luego irme.

Ella tenía razón, aunque odiara admitirlo, la única forma de quitármela de encima o evitar que algo les sucediera a mis amigos era alejarme de ellos. No quería alejarme de nadie pero tenía que hacerlo si quería que nadie saliera lastimado. Ella estaba manipulandome de alguna manera, estaba casi segura de eso. Si ella quería conseguir algo con esto lo estaba logrando... estaba consiguiendo que yo considerara su estúpida advertencia e ir con ella.

Llegue a la habitación de Brandon y para mi suerte él no estaba allí. Me senté en la cama mirando el suelo y luego respire hondo. La habitación era sencilla, había una cama, un escritorio a lado de ella de forma horizontal, unas repisas y una mesa de noche. Las cortinas eran azules y las paredes burdeo, el suelo era blanco.

Él dormía sin compañero, al igual que los chicos. La mayoría de los Especialistas de último año dormía sin compañero, los chicos entre ellos.

Mire por la ventana, la luz del sol entraba e iluminaba todo. Bajo la ventana estaba la mesa de noche, había una foto mía al lado de la lampara y del despertador. El cajón de ésta estaba cerrado.

Mire el anillo en mi dedo derecho. Un hermoso anillo de plata que Brandon me había regalado en el baile de la luna. Di un suspiro pesado y me quite el anillo. Apreté fuertemente el anillo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y me quite una lagrima que se me había arrancado del ojo izquierdo. Mire a la entrada y vi a Brandon entrar tranquilo.

- conque aquí estabas - dijo tranquilo - las chicas te estaban buscando, dijeron que te fuiste arrancando

- tenía algo que hacer - mentí.

- ¿cómo venir a mi habitación a llorar? - pregunto él sentándose a mi lado - ¿qué sucede?

- no estaba llorando - dije. Mire a Brandon y lo abracé con fuerza escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello. Él estaba sorprendido pero eso no impidió que me abrazará también.

- ¿qué sucede Princesa? - pregunto suavemente.

- prométeme que te cuidaras - lo mire a los ojos - prometemelo

- claro pero... ¿cuidarme de qué? - pregunto confundido.

- cualquier cosa - dije sintiendo las lagrimas en mis ojos - de lo que sea, solo... por favor... no quiero que nada te suceda

- ay Stella - suspiro Brandon mientras me quitaba las lagrimas con su pulgar - tranquila

Abracé a Brandon con fuerza apretando su camisa con mis manos mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho. Brandon estaba preocupado y me abrazaba para tranquilizarme.

- _me parece que esto significa que eres mía..._ - escuche su voz nuevamente y apreté con más fuerza la polera de Brandon - _creo que es momento de una distracción__  
_

Estaba confundida pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta escuche una alarma y toda la habitación se encendía y apagaba con una luz roja. Me separé de Brandon asustada y él me miro preocupado.

- tranquila, no es un incendió - rió sin humor - es un ataque

- no se como me tranquiliza eso - dije preocupada.

Ambos salimos de la habitación y fuimos al patio de Fontana Roja, lugar en donde los chicos tenían sus entrenamientos. Todo estaba cubierto por una nube de polvo grande. Trague saliva y mire al cielo en donde pude ver a las Trix ya la Dama Oscura.

- problemas - dijo Brandon sacando su espada.

- muchos problemas - dije asintiendo también.

- chicos - escuche a Bloom pero no volteé a ver sin embargo Brandon si volteó.

- ¿listos para la pelea? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

- siempre - escuche a Sky.

Mire a la Dama Oscura que me sonrió maliciosa de lado. Apreté los puños y en un abrir y cerrar mis ojos me transforme. Oí a Tecna decir que tenía un plan y que quería que yo y Flora hiciéramos no se que pero la ignore y ascendí hasta donde estaba la Dama Oscura esperándome cruzada de brazos.

- te estaba esperando - me sonrió tranquila - veo que, a juzgar por como actuaste, ya tomaste la decisión

- no iré contigo - negué con la cabeza y hable con un tono suave y bajo - me quedaré aquí

- ah entonces creo que lastimare a alguien para presionarte - dijo ella colocando ambas manos a sus costados en las caderas - vamos a ver... tu Pixie es un buen blanco pero conozco a otro mejor

- ¿las chicas? - pregunte preocupada.

- sería una gran opción - asintió con la cabeza - sin embargo, creo que ya te encargaste de hacerles daño al tratarlas como lo hiciste

- cretina - murmure.

- ¿quieres dejar de insultarme? - pregunto ella tranquila - no ganas nada

Me fije que estaba creando una esfera negra en su mano y la lanzo contra las chicas. Yo las mire preocupada y vi como una explosión las derribo a todas. Mire a la Dama Oscura y me cubrí el rostro con los brazos al sentir un ataque de ella. Me lanzo contra el suelo y en cuanto me levante mire a las chicas que estaban preocupadas. Brandon se me iba a acercar pero Athan apareció de la nada y con sus garras metálicas de su guante lo ataco pero Brandon logro defenderse con su espada.

- Bran... - me detuve al sentir unas manos sobre mis brazos. Me gire un poco y vi a la Dama Oscura detrás de mí sujetando mis brazos a mis costados para que yo no pudiera moverlos, mis alas estaban inmóviles y con aura negra encima, lo que me ponía en una situación aún peor.

- creo que tendrás que decirme que si ahora mismo - me susurro al oído - o algo podría sucederles

Vi a Darcy crear una especie de jaula que encerró a Bloom, Layla, Flora, Sky, Timmy a Stormy que creo unos rayos que fueron usados como cuerdas para Musa, Tecna, Riven y Helio y a Icy congelar los pies hasta las rodillas de los demás.

Brandon seguía intentando defenderse del ataque de Athan pero hubo un problema y él perdió su espada. Athan no se detuvo e intento hacerle daño a Brandon aún y él intentaba por todos los medios esquivarlo.

- Brandon - dije preocupada e intente zafarme pero las uñas de la Dama Oscura se clavaron en mis brazos causándome un fuerte dolor en ellos. Solté un fuerte quejido y doble mis rodillas intentando dejarme caer pero ella siguió manteniendome en pie. No podía verla pero sabía que tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios.

- vamos a ver, las lagrimas son algo fundamental aquí - dijo ella a mi oído - busco una lagrima de cristal y algo me dice que puedes o no tenerla, no creo que así sea pero no creo que la tengas. Mmmm... veremos que opinas de esto... te quitare lo que más amas en este mundo... ¡Athan!

Note que las alas de Athan dieron un batir y luego con sus garras apunto al rostro de Brandon pero él se agacho y cuando menos se lo espero hizo aparecer otras garras metálicas en sus otras manos, solo que estas tenían un color morado brillante, y lo araño en el pecho. Brandon cayo al suelo y poco a poco su pecho iba tornando de un color rojo que dejaba salir un liquido de tal color y se derramaba al suelo. Él había cerrado los ojos mientras estaba en el suelo. Athan sonrió y retrocedió, intercambio miradas con las Trix y los cuatro desaparecieron.

- ¡BRANDON! - grite desesperada al verlo en el suelo.

- está es mi advertencia - me susurro ella a mi oído - elige pronto porque la próxima persona podría ser cualquiera

Sentí como ella me soltaba y al mirarla ya había desaparecido. Me acerque corriendo a Brandon y me lancé al suelo para mirarlo a asustada. Su polera estaba rota y se podía ver su pecho sangrando. Coloque una mano encima y sentía su corazón latir más desapareció cosa que me asusto aún más. Mire al rostro de Brandon y note que un color algo sombrío y doloroso se hacía presente sobre sus mejillas y nariz de forma horizontal. Era como algo estuviera en su cuerpo. Coloque una mano en su frente por inercia y note que estaba algo caliente sin embargo no parecía tener fiebre.

- Brandon - dije asustada.

- ¡Brandon! - escuche a Sky. Vi a los chicos acercarse a él y Helio le hizo una revisión a su pulso, herida y rostro.

- oh no... - dijo preocupado - hay que llevarlo pronto a la enfermería

Mire a Helio asustada. Sabía que él ya tenía una idea de que estaba sucediendo pero no pregunte. Los chicos lo llevaron enseguida y nosotras la seguimos. Las cosas que tenían retenidas a las chicas y a ellos habían desaparecido así que no hubo problemas algunos.

Llegue a la enfermería y Ophelia y Tyson (doctor de Fontana Roja) revisaron a Brandon pero nos pidieron quedarnos fuera. Pocos minutos después salieron y nos dejaron entrar. Pensé que todo iba a estar bien ahora, que seguramente él iba a estar sonriéndome pero la cosa estaba mal. Brandon estaba en la camilla, sus heridas estaba cubiertas por un parche rojo que parecía absorber la sangre, había un cable conectado a su brazo y una mascarilla de aire en su boca y nariz.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte con temor.

- el objeto usado para hacerle daño - mire a Ophelia quien parecía preocupada - estaba contaminado con veneno

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Contuve el aliento al escuchar aquello. Brandon estaba envenenado, Dios, no...

- ¿pueden removerlo verdad? - pregunto Bloom tranquila.

- si, pero el problema es que el veneno se ha esparcido muy rápido por su cuerpo al tener la herida abierta - dijo Tyson preocupado mientras revisaba una tabla con unas hojas - hemos enviado a unos enfermeros a buscar una planta especial que removerá el veneno pero si no llegan pronto podría ser irreversible

- morirá... - escuche a Flora preocupada - ¿verdad?

Abrí mis ojos preocupada y salí corriendo de allí rápidamente. Si Brandon estaba corriendo un riesgo de muerte eso significaba una cosa... una cosa realmente mala. Empuje una puerta de una habitación y me acerque corriendo a una joven que estaba tirada en el suelo.

- ¡Emily! - alcé la voz asustada. Rose estaba a su lado preocupada y me miro esperando a que le dijera que sucedía - ¿dónde está Henry?

Ella negó con la cabeza para hacerme entender que no tenía ni idea. Mire a Emily y coloque su cabeza en mi regazo mientras sentía mis ojos humedecerse. Las lagrimas corrían de mis ojos, por mi mejilla y caían de mi mentón para caer en el rostro de Emily que tenía sus ojos cerrados con una expresión dolorosa. Realmente estaba perdiendo lo que más amaba, a Brandon, Emily y Henry.

- no... - murmure asustada - por favor no...

* * *

.: Roxy :.

Estaba en el Bar Frutti Music atendiendo desde la barra junto con Dia tranquilamente. Sabía que las chicas estaban en Magix desde hace un tiempo peleando contra un nuevo enemigo llamado la Dama Oscura pero no podía ir con ellas porque dijeron que era muy peligroso, sin embargo Bloom me había contado algo que me había llamado mucho la atención, dijo que sus hijos del futuro habían venido. Yo quería conocerlos pero debía mantenerme aquí.

- creo que hoy está todo tranquilo - dijo Dia sonriendo.

- y aburrido - dije con un suspiro pesado - como me gustaría ir a Alfea con las chicas

- si, también yo - dijo ella asintiendo.

- si quieres ir a Alfea no podrás - escuche una voz detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a una mujer de cabello largo y negro cubriendo la mitad de su cara, algunos cortes en ellas en especial en su ojo derecho, sus ojos eran grises. Usaba una túnica larga de color blanca manchada de roja. Me parece haberla visto antes pero no puedo recordar donde.

- ¿quién eres? - pregunte mirándola fijamente - ¿cómo llegaste a este lado? Es solo para empleados

- oh no te preocupes por eso - me sonrió maliciosa - Roxy...

- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? - pregunte sorprendida.

Ella alzó la mano y un aura negra la envolvió. Sentí mi cuerpo pesado y caí al suelo como si hubiera un imán que me atraía. Intente levantarme pero no pude. Mire a la mujer y vi que se me inclinaba y sonreía maliciosa.

- ¿dónde están las Lagrimas de Cristal? - pregunto ella.

- ¿las qué? - pregunte confundida.

- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN!? - pregunto la mujer.

- ¡AKANE! - escuche la voz de mi madre. Mire como pude enfrente y la vi ahí parada con una mirada de firmeza y transformada en hada.

- pero si es Morgana - sonrió maliciosa - vaya, mírate, tantos años sin verte...

- ¡Aléjate de mi hija! - dijo mi madre.

- no creo, vengo por las Lagrimas de Cristal - dijo ella tranquila - por lo visto Stella no las tiene y la Dama Oscura esta segura de que tu hija las tiene

Intente levantarme pero no podía. Mi madre no había respondido, solo ataco a la mujer con un golpe y la hizo chocar con el estante en donde estaban las copas de cristal. Dia se me acerco preocupada y luego mi madre, ella paso su mano sobre mi cuerpo a cierta distancia y luego me sentí liberada.

- vamonos de aquí - dijo ella tomándome del brazo - ve con Dia a Fontana Roja, ahora mismo

- ¿Fontana Roja? - pregunte confundida.

- ¡MORGANA! - vi a la mujer intentar atacar a mi madre pero no pudo hacerlo - ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS LAGRIMAS DE CRISTAL!?

- te diré que Roxy no las tiene - dijo mi madre seria. Me tomo de los hombros y me sonrió levemente - vete a Fontana Roja - me entrego un collar de una joya - Te Amo mi niña, cuídate mucho

Tome el collar y me lo puse. Mire a mi madre que se acerco a la mujer seria y en cosa de nada ambas se pusieron a pelear. Dia y yo salimos corriendo del local donde nos encontramos con Faragonda. Ella me tomo de los hombros y sin decir nada nos transporto a Fontana Roja. Yo estaba muy preocupada por mi madre pero sabía que ella estaría bien.

- ¿quién era ella? - pregunte una vez que entramos a Fontana Roja.

- ¿segura que no la recuerdas? - pregunto Faragonda tranquila - ¿no la recuerdas del subconsciente de Stella?

- ¿el sub..? ah claro, ella es uno de sus miedos, ¿no? - pregunte sonriendo.

- si, solo que no es un miedo cualquiera. Ella es Akane - dijo Faragonda seria - una hechicera de miles de años, muy poderosa y peligrosa...

- buscaba algo, unas lagrimas según oí - dije confundida - mi madre... ¿ella estará bien?

- si, lo primordial es que te quedes aquí junto con las Winx - dijo Faragonda seria.

- ¿qué paso con Alfea? - pregunto Dia confundida - ¿por qué están aquí?

- Alfea ha sufrido un accidente, la escuela se ha quemado en un ataque - dijo ella guiándome a un lugar desconocido - nos estamos quedando aquí durante la batalla

- oh, ¿entonces, las Winx y los Especialistas, ellos están bien? - pregunte curiosa.

- ellos... - intento decir Faragonda.

- ¡Directora Faragonda! - escuche una voz.

Vi a una joven de cabello rojo como el de Bloom y ojos celestes. Usaba una falda azul con una polera rosada y celeste. Se nos acerco rápidamente. Pude notar un gran parecido a Bloom, cosa que me pareció extraño.

- Bella, ¿qué ha sucedido? - pregunto Faragonda preocupada ante el rostro de la joven.

- Emily y Henry cayeron al suelo. Brandon está muy mal - dijo la chica - creo que podrían... morir

- Dios, ¿ya llegaron con la planta curativa? - pregunto Faragonda preocupada.

La chica negó con la cabeza y luego me miro de reojo - Stella ha desaparecido - volvió a posar su vista en Faragonda - creo... podría ser que esté equivocada - se lamió los labios - pero creo que fue a buscar a Athan por lo que le hizo a Brandon

- no... - murmuro Faragonda.

- ¿Brandon? - pregunte confundida - ¿qué le ha sucedido?

- fue envenenado por Athan - dijo Faragonda seria - ammm... Bella, ella es...

- la tía Roxy - la interrumpió la joven - la conozco, mamá a diario la ve en especial cuando va a ver a sus padres a Gardenia

- bien... Roxy, ella es Bella, la hija de Bloom y Sky - dijo Faragonda - del futuro

- un gusto - dije algo sorprendida.

Fui con Faragonda y Bella a la enfermería donde pude conocer a los demás hijos de las Winx, era bastante agradables todos. Dia se reunió con las Pixies y yo con los chicos ya que las Winx habían ido tras Stella.

- Brandon empeora cada vez más - dijo Ophelia preocupada - y junto con él... - poso la vista en dos chicos que estaban en una camilla - ellos también

Podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Me sorprendía ver a Brandon ahí acostado en la camilla sin una camisa con una venda en el pecho, los ojos cerrados, una maquina de aire conectada a su boca y nariz y otro cable en su brazo derecho.

- ¿qué hace ella aquí? - escuche la voz de Saladino detrás de mí y cuando me di vuelta lo vi en la entrada con una expresión seria - debería estar en la Tierra con su madre. ¿Por qué Morgana ha enviado a la chica a un lugar tan peligroso y en un mal momento?

- Morgana presintió que Akane iría por Roxy - dijo Faragonda seria - me ha llamado para que la trajera y la protegiera. Al parecer la Dama Oscura está tras la Lagrima de Cristal

- ¿la lagrima de cristal? - pregunto Rose, la hija de Flora y Helio - ¿qué es eso?

- nada - dijo Faragonda seria. Miro a Saladino - lo que importa ahora es liberar a Brandon del veneno - su vista se poso en los chicos en la camilla - y que sea pronto o será tarde

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Vi a Stella correr hacia el bosque y la seguí junto a las chicas. Cuando veía que me estaba acercando apresure el paso de mis pies y me lancé sobre ella para evitar que siguiera corriendo. Stella se dio la vuelta e intento quitarme de encima pero la tome de ambas manos y las puse a los costados de su cabeza sujetándolas con fuerza mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- ¿¡Estás loca!? - alcé la voz molesta - ¡No puedes ir!

- ¡Suéltame! - comenzó a retorcerse para bajarme de encima pero no me quite.

- Bloom, Stella - dijo Flora parándose a mi lado - escucha, Stella, sabemos que estás enojada con Athan pero no puedes ir, es peligroso

- ¿entonces qué hago? - dejo de retorcerse y oculto su mirada con su flequillo - Brandon podría morir... perderé a Emily y a Henry también...

Note que una lagrima corría por su mejilla así que me quite de encima y la ayude a levantarse. Ella no intento correr. Estaba cabizbaja con ambas manos a sus costados apretando los puños. Las lagrimas se dejaban caer al pasto y ella sollozaba.

- Stella... - murmure preocupada - todo va a estar bien, Brandon va a salir de está y Emily y Henry también...

- ¿cómo lo sabes? - pregunto Stella apenas audible - ¿cómo... sabes que... nada sucederá...?

- porque son fuertes - dije sonriendo - ahora vamos, volvamos...

Stella me miro y pude ver sus ojos rojos. La abracé al igual que las Winx y luego todas volvimos a Fontana Roja.

* * *

.: Morgana :.

Fui a Tir Nan Og a buscar a Nebula luego de la batalla contra Akane. Al llegar ahí busque a Nebula y la pude encontrar en la sala del trono. Estaba mirando una fuente de agua con una gran concentración.

- tenemos un problema - dije con un tono serio.

- ¿qué clase de problema? - pregunto sin mirarme.

- la Dama Oscura, seguramente ya estás al tanto de que ella está de vuelta - dije seria - ella esta en busca de las Lagrimas de Cristal

- oh - me miro sorprendida.

- Roxy tiene una - dije seria - las otras seis deben estar escondidas

- es mejor no revelar nada ni entre nosotros, no se sabe cuando ella puede estar mirando - dijo Nebula preocupada - ¿dónde está la niña?

- en Fontana Roja, con Faragonda - dije seria - seguramente le van a explicar todo allí

- es mejor que vuelvas a la Tierra, nosotras tenemos todo vigilado - sonrió Nebula - cuida de tu esposo y si tu hija necesita ayuda ve por ella. Aquí no habrá problemas con la Dama Oscura

- eso espero - dije asintiendo - te he dejado a ti el mando de Tir Nan Og

* * *

.: Stella :.

Sonreí levemente y triste al ver a Brandon sentado en la cama. El veneno había sido removido pero él debía mantenerse en cama hasta mañana. Mire su pecho desnudo, solo cubierto con la venda. Sentí una pizca de rabia al saber que la Dama Oscura solo le ordeno a Athan hacerlo para presionarme.

Henry y Emily estaban bien. La verdad es que tanto ellos como los demás chicos que venían del futuro nos preocupaban a todas ya que si algo nos sucedía a ellos también, podían desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Yo me encontraba sola con Brandon en la enfermería, todos estaban fuera para poder hablar sobre el ataque.

- me prometiste que te cuidarías - murmure intentando aguantar las lagrimas - me lo habías prometido

- ay Stella... - escuche a Brandon. Lo mire a los ojos y pude notar que me sonreía levemente - creo que no pude cumplirla - estaba tan despreocupado cosa que me molesto bastante - bueno, será para otra

- ¿no lo entiendes? - pregunte molesta - casi pierdes la vida. Casi te pierdo y no solo a ti... a Emy y a Henry. Brandon, sabes que si algo le sucede a uno de los dos entonces ellos corren el riesgo de desaparecer

- hey, hey - dijo tranquilo - ¿qué sucede Princesa? ¿por qué estás molesta?

Me mordí el labio inferior y luego mire a Brandon para luego agachar la mirada - la Dama Oscura esta jugando sucio

- si, eso pude notar - rió sin humor - me siento cansado

- no quiero que alguien más salga lastimado - dije con un murmuro - creo que iré con la Dama Oscura

- ¿qué? - escuche a Brandon preguntar enojado - tú no irás con ella

Mire a Brandon y luego trague saliva - Brandon, ella... - cerré los ojos culpable - ella los lastimara uno por uno solo para presionarme... quiere que vaya con ella de su lado y la única forma de detenerla es ir con ella

- te he dicho que no - dijo él con firmeza - puede que me haya lastimado, puede que lastime a los demás pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Prefiero salir lastimado físicamente a salir lastimado emocionalmente por no tenerte conmigo - me tomo de la mano y la llevo a su pecho - no te dejaré ir

Mire mi mano en el pecho de Brandon, sobre su herida y luego lo mire a él. Trague saliva y luego aleje mi mano lentamente.

- debo irme - me levante de la silla - debes descansar

- Stella - dijo él cuando yo estaba de espaldas - por favor... no lo hagas, no quiero perderte

- yo... Brandon, debo hacerlo - dije con un tono culpable para luego salir corriendo de allí.

- hey rubia, ¿cómo está tu novio? - escuche preguntar a Riven tras de mí.

Me di la vuelta y mire a Riven - bien, supongo

- ¿supones? - levanto una ceja - claro, aahmm las chicas te esperan en las gradas

- bien - asentí lentamente.

Fui a buscar a las chicas a las gradas. Busque a las chicas en las gradas y las encontré con Faragonda. Emily y Henry corrieron hacia mí y me abrazaron antes de poder decir algo. Sonreí levemente y los abracé con fuerza. No había podido verlos ya que cuando llegue a la enfermería solo estaba Brandon sentado en la cama con la expresión más aburrida del mundo.

- me alegra que estén bien - dije mirando a ambos - siento mucho que hayan pasado por esto

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto Henry - no es tu culpa, ni la de Brandon. Todo va a estar bien

- si, todo estará bien - dije asintiendo.

- mamá - dijo Emily mirándome preocupada - perdón, Stella, ¿cómo está Brandon?

- bien - me encogí de hombros. Camine hasta Faragonda y la mire seria - debo irme

- ¿dónde irás? - pregunto seria.

- donde la Dama Oscura - dije seria.

- Stella, no puedes ir allí, ¿acaso no te dolió el golpe de cuando me lancé sobre ti? - pregunto Bloom molesta e incrédula.

- se acabo Bloom - dijo Stella mirando a sus amigas - chicas... lo siento, pero debo ir si quiero evitar que alguien más salga lastimado

- ¿de qué estás hablando? - pregunto Bloom mirándome con firmeza e incredulidad.

- la Dama Oscura dijo que si no me unía a ella uno a uno ustedes iban a salir lastimados - dije tranquila - iré con ella...

- no puedes hacer eso - dijo Flora apretando las puños.

- pero lo haré - dije tranquila.

- es traición Stella - dijo Emily con una expresión dolida - no puedo creer que hagas esto... no eres quien creí que eras... no actúas como mi madre lo haría

La mire con una expresión disimulada y dolida. Me sentía muy mal por lo que estaba haciendo pero no dije nada. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar fuera de Fontana Roja. Ya estaba oscureciendo así que me mordí el labio inferior preocupada.

- odio cuando ganan los malos - dije de mala gana mientras caminaba lejos nuevamente.

- ¡Stella! - mi corazón se paro y cuando me di cuenta me di la vuelta y vi a Brandon correr hacia mí.

Trague saliva preocupada al verlo fuera de la enfermería, solo con unas sandalias, unos pantalones negros y sin camisa aún con las vendas en su pecho.

- Brandon - dije sorprendida.

Él debía estar en cama y no aquí conmigo, un minuto... ¿por qué estaba aquí? ¿cómo lo supo?

Al llegar a mí me abrazo con fuerza y luego me miro a los ojos - no puedes ir, se que es algo duro para ti ver como nos lastima pero más duro será para nosotros perderte... ya viste lo que sucedió con Flora, yo no quiero perderte... no de nuevo... ya tuve suficiente con Athan

- Tesoro... - dije colocando una mano en su pecho - deberías estar en cama

- y tú conmigo - dijo él colocando una mano en mi mejilla - no vayas, no quiero perderte... Stella... quiero tener la vida que debemos tener, dos hijos hermosos y tenerte en mi vida. Se que si te vas con ella entonces no sucederá ya que cualquier cosa puede suceder, incluso que ella te controle y te use para hacernos daño

Me mordí el labio inferior y mire a Brandon a los ojos - yo no quiero que salga nadie lastimado... no quiero...

- lo sé - dijo asintiendo mientras me abrazaba - lo sé Princesa, es por eso que quiero que te quedes conmigo aquí en Fontana Roja...

- perdóname, realmente no estaba pensando - dije arrepentida - es solo que... Dios, tenía tanta colera porque Athan te ataco que no sabía que hacer

Brandon sonrió y me besó en la frente - vamos, iremos a mi habitación

- ¿no tienes que volver a la enfermería? - pregunte confundida mientras caminábamos.

- si pero no interesa mucho - dijo él riendo.

Al llegar a la habitación de él, Brandon se acostó en la cama mientras yo buscaba entre su ropa alguna polera. Cuando encontré una camine hasta él y se la entregue.

- mejor es que no pases frío - dije sonriendo.

- te tengo a ti para abrigarme - me tomo de las manos y me atrajo a su pecho - por cierto, luego de que te fuiste me quede pensando

- ¿pensando en qué? - pregunte confundida mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- se como evitar que al menos Emily salga lastimada cada vez que alguno de nosotros corra riesgo de muerte - dijo él con un sonrojo y una mirada de seguridad.

- ¿a sí? - pregunte sorprendida - ¿cómo?

Brandon se notaba algo nervioso también pero había una pizca de seguridad y firmeza que dejaba atrás los nervios - hay que traerla ahora al mundo, concebirla

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y retrocedí mirando a Brandon perpleja. ¿Él quería que yo tuviera a Emily ahora? ¿escuche bien? No podía creer esto. Abrí mi boca para decir algo y Brandon me miro esperando una respuesta.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termino uno de los capítulos de El Viaje en el Tiempo que originalmente se llamaría Viaje en el Tiempo, me equivoque al escribir el nombre y le agregue un "el" jeje... error mío. Como sea porque no estamos aquí para saber sobre eso. Parece que tenemos muchos problemas y cada vez más de los que deberían haber.

**Próximamente: ¿Futuristas?**

bien, hay que atacar el castillo - dijo Henry apretando los puños.

vamos por ellos - apoyo Drew emocionado.

es un simple juego de tablero - dijo con un tono tedioso David.

estoy pensando... ellas son las Winx y nosotras sus hijas - dijo Rose - deberíamos tener un nombre

somos los Futuristas - dijo Emily despreocupada - Stella nos llama así

Emy - la llamo Stella - necesito... ¿te sucede algo?

vaya - dijo Emily sorprendida - ha pasado tiempo

ellas son las Trix, ellos los Especialistas y ellas las Winx - dijo Tanya - yo también quiero un super nombre

¿todo bien? - pregunto Brandon a Stella - has estado algo... tú sabes, distante

solo he estado pensando en lo que me pediste - dijo Stella algo nerviosa.

¿qué tal si te olvidas de todo y vamos a una cita? - pregunto Johan - solos tú y yo, Em, ¿qué dices?

~ Comentarios:

- 50ShadesOfShit: ¿8 paginas? asjaskjs lo siento, es que yo escribo directo desde Fanfiction por lo que no tengo ni idea de cuantas páginas salen askjaskj Bueno, otro capítulo más ha sido actualizado jeje

- MVVA: Ya me recupere, volví a clases y lo lamente kjaskasj Flora volvió woooow ah Roxy... ha hecho su apareción y con ella vinieron algunos secretos, ¿qué está sucediendo con Roxy?

- camuusmiler27: ujui... Brandon la detuvo a tiempo

- star 123: Ese capítulo no será el único en que estos dos puedan estar juntos, digamos que tengo un plan para ellos pero será para más adelante, Rose ya tiene novio pero hasta ahora no se les ha visto como tal

- MiraNda: Es tranquilo, de personalidad tranquila pero celoso askjaskj pobre Alfea... pero será reconstruida, ya lo verán

Bueno aquí termino el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Había una escena de la Dama Oscura, Athan y Akane pero la he eliminado para ponerla más adelante, ¿por qué? lo verán más adelante.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	17. Chapter 17: ¿Futuristas?

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 17:

¿Futuristas?

.: Winx Club :.

Los días han pasado lentamente desde el último ataque de la Dama Oscura a Fontana Roja con la intensión de llevarse algo más que el odio de los jóvenes y profesores de la escuela. Muchas cosas han sucedido en esos días, en especial una que puso alerta a Faragonda y a Saladino.

- bien, hay que atacar el castillo - dijo Henry apretando los puños con una sonrisa de firmeza en el rostro - ¡Todo por la victoria!

- vamos por ellos - apoyo Drew emocionado.

- chicos, ya - dijo Johan sonriendo con una actitud serena.

- es un simple juego de tablero - dijo con un tono tedioso David - no tienen porque actuar como si fuesen verdaderos guerreros

- tenemos espadas, ¿no? - pregunto Drew sonriendo - somos guerreros

- aja - asintió lentamente David desinteresado - lo que digas

- creo que esto me esta aburriendo - dijo Johan sacando una carta para luego sonreír con malicia - voila, un as de espadas... avanzo tres casillas y puedo deshacerme de uno de sus guerrero y yo elijo a esté

- oh no se vale - se quejo Drew - era mi favorito

- pues que pena - dijo Johan sonriendo.

- chicos, ¿por qué no vamos fuera? - pregunto Bella mirando al cuarteto - están todos fuera

- luego de demostrarles a este par que vamos a ganar - dijo Johan tranquilo.

- Emily está afuera... - cantó Bella intentando disimular la mirada que le daba a su hermano.

Johan cerró los ojos por unos segundos como si estuviera pensando en lo que su hermana había dicho y luego se levanto de la nada.

- nos vamos a fuera ahora mismo - dijo Johan caminando a la puerta de la entrada con un cambio de actitud bastante notorio mientras Bella apretaba el puño victoriosa.

- ya... cuando se trata de la novia no hay quien lo detenga - dijo Drew dejando unas cartas sobre la mesa.

- sigue siendo mi hermana - dijo Henry con un tono molesto.

Bella sonrió nerviosa y luego miro a David que le sonreía levemente - ¿qué dices? ¿vamos?

- por supuesto - sonrió él asintiendo mientras se le acercaba.

- ¡Oye! - se quejaron Henry y Drew - ¡No vamos a guardar esto nosotros solos!

- adiós - dijo David despreocupado.

.: Bella :.

Reí entre dientes al escuchar las quejas de Henry y Drew. Iba camino al patio de entrenamiento junto con David, Johan se había perdido de vista desde que salio por la puerta y ahora yo imaginaba que estaba buscando a Emily.

- dime la verdad - sonrió David - ¿Emily está afuera?

- no - reí divertida - salió con Stella de compras

David rió divertido y siguió caminando a mi lado. Lo cierto es que los chicos habían estado jugando con ese tablero desde hace tres días sin para y ya había que quitárselos de encima. No me gusta mucho usar de excusa a mi mejor amiga pero tenía que alejar a Johan de ahí y sabía que si él se iba entonces David no seguiría jugando por lo tanto el juego se detiene.

- conque de compras - sonrió un poco - no la imaginaría nunca de compras, es todo lo contrarió a su madre

- Stella estaba algo distraída, de hecho ha estado así desde hace tres días así que Emily quería averiguar que sucedía - me encogí de hombros - dijo que haría un trabajo detectivesco así que se la llevo arrastrando

- mmm... suena bien - dijo él riendo - se meterá en problemas

- ya lo se - dije con un suspiro - y me temo que estos problemas caerán en Stella

- ¡TÚ! - escuche una voz molesta. Mire enfrente y vi a Johan ardiendo en llamas con una mirada penetrante y enojada.

- se convirtió en tipo fuego - dijo David despreocupado - sorprendente, me gustaría poder hacerlo

- sucede cada vez que no puede encontrar a la novia - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- debería conseguirme una - dijo David con un tono tranquilo.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida e intente tranquilizar los latidos de mi corazón. No entendía que sucedía pero el escuchar a David decir aquello me hacía sentir algo molesta por un lado y feliz por el otro.

- ¡BELLA! - dijo Johan con una voz ronca, furiosa y aún envuelto en llamas.

- creo que estás en problemas - dijo David metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

- ¡B- E- L- L- A! - se acerco Johan enojado - ¡ME- HAS- ME-N- TI- DO!

Vi a Johan sacar su espada cosa que me preocupo un poco. No hice nada que no haya hecho antes así que no entendía porque estaba tan molesto en esta ocasión. Retrocedí algo asustada y David se puso delante de mí con un brazo alzado mientras miraba a Johan serio.

- seguro que no querrás atacarla - afirmo con un tono tranquilo pero serio - porque si es así entonces pasaras por mí primero

Mire a David sorprendida y luego a Johan. Él comenzó a bajar la espada y a tranquilizarse.

- ¡Me has mentido! - me acuso - dijiste que Emily estaba buscándome

- dije que Emily estaba fuera - me excuse - no dije donde fuera y mucho menos que te estaba buscando

- ¡Te voy a...! - intento decir Johan molesto pero David lo detuvo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

- hazle algo y te prometo que saldrás lastimado el doble - advirtió serio.

- ¿qué te pasa? - se soltó de golpe Johan - es una pelea inocente de hermanos

- ¿pelea inocente? - pregunto David incrédulo - casi la atacas

Sonreí de lado y tome a David de un hombro - no te preocupes, se pone como loco cuando no puede ver a Emily

- pero casi te lastima - dijo David.

- seguramente, con lo tonto que es, se habría caído antes de intentarlo - dije despreocupada.

- tal vez - dijo David encogiéndose de hombros - ¿dónde están los demás?

- no lo se - dijo Johan despreocupado cosa que en denante no era así - Nick y Rose están en el comedor, es lo único que se ya que me encontré con Liam y dijo que no sabía en donde estaban los demás

- deben estar en una cita o algo - dije despreocupada - aunque mejor iré a verla

- nos hiciste salir de nuestro juego para esto - dijo Johan deprimido.

- vi unos Dragones - sonrió malicioso David.

- perfecto - sonrió Johan tranquilo.

- chicos... - rodé los ojos mientras me encogía de hombros e iba a camino al comedor.

* * *

.: Stella :.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- se como evitar que al menos Emily salga lastimada cada vez que alguno de nosotros corra riesgo de muerte - dijo él con un sonrojo y una mirada de seguridad._

_- ¿a sí? - pregunte sorprendida - ¿cómo?_

_Brandon se notaba algo nervioso también pero había una pizca de seguridad y firmeza que dejaba atrás los nervios - hay que traerla ahora al mundo, concebirla_

_Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y retrocedí mirando a Brandon perpleja. ¿Él quería que yo tuviera a Emily ahora? ¿escuche bien? No podía creer esto. Abrí mi boca para decir algo y Brandon me miro esperando una respuesta._

_- ¿traerla al mundo? - pregunte sonrojada violentamente - ¿te refieres a... tú sabes... tenerla ahora?_

_- sí - sonrió Brandon sonrojado para luego rascarse la nuca - he pensado que si tenemos a Emily ahora entonces cuando algo grave nos suceda a ella no le sucederá nada_

_- a Henry si - dije asintiendo lentamente._

_- pero al menos a uno de ellos no le sucederá nada - dijo Brandon tranquilo - ¿qué dices?_

_- yo... - lo mire incomoda - debo pensarlo..._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

Di un suspiro pesado y parpadeé un par de veces al ver un trozo de tela verde aparecerse cerca de mi vista. Mire a mi derecha y vi a Emily sonreírme.

- es de tu talla - dijo sonriendo.

Mire la ropa y luego a Emily. Ella me sonreía de una manera infantil y divertida, tan inocente. Trague saliva y tome la tela la cual me pude dar cuenta de que era un vestido. Camine hasta los probadores y pude verlos todos llenos. En otras circunstancia yo estaría reclamando por esto o podría ser una de esas personas que se llevan más de diez atuendos pero con lo sucedido hace tres días no podía pensar en nada más que eso.

Brandon realmente quería tener a Emily antes de tiempo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuando iba a tenerla de si faltaba mucho, poco, la fecha o siquiera el mes, nada. No se que pensar sobre esto, solo se que él por un lado tiene razón, si algo le sucediera y Emily apenas estuviera en mi vientre entonces ella no saldría lastimada pero lo malo es que Henry si. Creo que estaríamos adelantando el tiempo y podría ser peligroso.

- ¿estás lista? - se me apareció de la nada Emily.

- no - dije tranquila - ¿por qué estamos aquí? Creí que no te gustaba ir de compras

- no, tienes toda la razón - sonrió con fingida inocencia - pero, ¿qué hay de malo en querer ir de compras con mi madre favorita?

- ¿acaso te daré en adopción y tienes otra madre? - pregunte riendo divertida. No me había molestado que me llamara "madre" como en otras ocasiones. La verdad, si lo pensaba bien, me parecía lindo.

- recuerdo que una vez me amenazaste con darme en adopción si no ordenaba mi habitación - rió divertida mientras miraba la ropa que tenía colgando de su brazo izquierdo - fue divertido y aunque no la ordene no me regañaste...

Sonreí un poco y sacudí la cabeza divertida. Mire el vestidor y estaba mas que claro que las mujeres iban a demorarse horas y horas. Emily me dio un suave codazo y me miro sonriendo.

- has estado bien distraída hoy - dijo perspicazmente

- no es verdad - no la mire o ella sabría que estaba mintiendo.

- claro que si - alzó la voz - todos ya lo sabemos, has estado muy distraída por tres días... claro, ya eres distraída - dijo tranquila - pero ahora es peor

Mire a Emily sorprendida y deje la prenda en un estante cualquiera - si tu idea de "ir de compras con mi madre" es interrogarme sobre el porque estoy distraída no va a funcionar - había sido ruda - olvídalo porque no va a funcionar

Salí de la tienda molesta y fui a caminar sin rumbo alguno pero no llegue tan lejos puesto que Emily corría tras de mí llamándome. Me detuve en una esquina pero no porque quisiera sino porque había una luz roja. Ella me tomo del hombro y me miro preocupada.

- lo siento - dijo tranquila - no quise molestarte, es solo que pensé que era lo mejor, digo, quiero saber que sucede

Di un resoplido con fuerza y luego la mire más tranquila - lamento haberte hablado de mala forma. Emily, enserio, no quiero que hagas preguntas sin sentido

- para mí si lo tenía - murmuro ella. Mire a Emily y por inercia me acaricie la cabeza suavemente.

- vamos, quiero tomar algo - dije mirando la luz verde del semáforo.

- espero que sea un helado - dijo Emily sonriendo.

* * *

.: Athan :.

Me crucé de brazos y pose mi vista en Akane que estaba seria y pensativa. Había perdido la batalla contra Morgana dejando que se escapara con la Lagrima de Cristal hace tres días, algo importante para nosotros. Torcí los labios y alcé mis alas sin inmutarme. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hasta la ventana. Sentí una suave brisa en mi rostro y la aproveche para elevarme a una gran altura.

Los árboles y los animales se veían más pequeños de lo normal, las nubes estaban a poca distancia de mí, el sol cada vez se veía más lejano y la brisa era más fuerte. Aleteé hacia el sur. Buscaba algo importante.

Si no podíamos hacer que Morgana nos entregue la Lagrima de Cristal por las buenas entonces sería por las malas. Logre divisar la Escuela Fontana Roja no muy a lo lejos de mí. Sonreí de lado y descendí con mucho cuidado de no ser visto. Vi a Roxy con Bloom y Tecna, sonreí de lado mientras con la mirada inspeccionaba a la joven para buscar una oportunidad de llevarme a la chica. Tal vez Morgana ceda bajo presión.

Desaparecí y volví a aparecer en el castillo de la Dama Oscura. Tal vez si atrapábamos a Roxy, Morgana quiera entregar la Lagrima de Cristal.

- ¿dónde estabas? - pregunto Shadow apareciendo de la nada.

- tengo una idea para adquirir la Lagrima de Cristal - dije sonriendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba montando a un dragón con espada en mano mientras seguía a Sky en una carrera. Era un entrenamiento duro. La misión era cruzar por los aros de fuego mientras habían cañones lanzando varias esferas pesadas, hechas de metal probablemente. Use mi espada para golpear una de esas esferas y lanzarla en otra dirección.

- ¡Sky! - alcé la voz mientras descendía. El dragón gruño un poco y luego me baje de él. Sky descendió pero se quedo suspendido un poco. Lo mire tranquilo y luego sonreí.

- ¿qué ha sucedido? - pregunto Sky confundido - ¿ya has tenido suficiente?

- no estoy cansado - negué con la cabeza - pero quiero ver a Stella, últimamente me ha evitado mucho

Sky miro enfrente y luego negó con la cabeza - ella no está aquí

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunte confundido.

- allí están las chicas - dijo Sky apuntando en cierta dirección - y ella no está allí

- lo que me faltaba - suspire pesadamente - bueno, creo que me iré a dar un baño

- suerte amigo - dijo Sky tranquilo.

Fui hasta mi dormitorio y entre en la habitación. Mire por completo la habitación y me di cuenta de que Stella no estaba aquí tampoco pero había una nota que decía que salió con Emily. Saque un par de jeans y una polera verde de mi armario, luego tome una toalla y mis pertenecías de higiene para luego entrar en el baño.

- espero que Stella no me esté evitando por lo que le dije - mire el techo del baño.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Bella, Roxy y yo nos dirigíamos a Magix ya que Stella y Emily estaban allí. Prefería mil veces quedarme en Alfea ayudando a Faragonda a buscar un plan contra la Dama Oscura y todos sus secuaces que ir con Stella a comprar en todas las tiendas de Magix.

Roxy estaba bastante tranquila y se llevaba bastante bien con las chicas, del futuro. Llegamos a una tienda de helados donde supuestamente estaban las chicas y entramos en ella. No muy a lo lejos logre divisar a las chicas sentadas en una mesa tomando un helado.

- vaya - dije sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Stella - vine en tu apuro y te encuentro tomando un helado

- yo no dije nada de un apuro - negó con la cabeza - dije que estaba con Emily

_Emily me tiene raptada en una heladería y no me deja irme, ayúdame ~S_

- eso no es verdad - dije mirando el mensaje de Stella. Sentí una patada en la pierna y mire a Stella molesta. Ella me dio una mirada furtiva molesta - chicas, ¿qué tal si volvemos a Fontana Roja? Los chicos ya están allí y yo le prometí a Sky que almorzaríamos todos juntos

Stella se atraganto con un vaso de agua y me miro sorprendida - mejor nos quedamos aquí

- ¿no quieres volver a ver a Brandon? - pregunte sorprendida.

- si, si quiero - se notaba nerviosa.

Mire a Emily y luego a las demás - Bella, ¿por qué no vas a comprar unos helados para todos?

- me parece buena idea - dijo Bella sonriendo. Saque dinero de mi billetera y le entregue a Bella un poco. Ella camino hasta el mostrador e hizo la fila.

- iré con ella - dijo Roxy sonriendo - ¿Bloom de piña?

- si por favor - dije sonriendo - Emily, ¿qué tal si vas con ellas y evitas que traigan el más caro?

- yo no prometo nada - dijo Emily riendo mientras iba con las chicas.

- bien, habla - dije una vez que ellas estaban lejos - ¿por qué no quieres ver a Brandon?

- ya te dije que si quiero verlo - dijo Stella tomando el vaso - ¿por qué no habría de querer ver a mi novio?

- porque llevas evitándolo desde hace tres días - ella me miro sorprendida - me he dado cuenta

- Bloom... creo que es un tema personal - dijo Stella tranquila - además, te dije que me sacarás de aquí no que me hicieras compañía

- y yo te dije que nos fuéramos pero decidiste quedarte - sonreí tranquila.

- Bloom... - sonreí - vamos a Fontana Roja

- ahora si quieres volver, eh - me sonrió divertida - esperemos a que compren el helado y luego dejamos que se lo coman en el camino devuelta a Fontana Roja

- bien - sonrió Stella.

Luego de que las chicas volvieran con sus helados decidimos volver a Fontana Roja. Ciertamente Stella se notaba algo distraída, tanto que no se dio cuenta de cuando Emily hablaba de ella sobre lo que hacían en la mañana y que se la había llevado con la intensión de saber que es lo que la tenía así. Yo lo único que sabía era que había estado evitando a Brandon, una porque lo he visto y dos porque Brandon me pregunto si sabía la razón.

Llegamos a Fontana Roja y Stella se fue a la habitación de Brandon. Nosotras cuatro nos dirigimos a buscar a los chicos tranquilamente pero en el camino Emily se perdió cuando vio a Johan. Decidí ir con Faragonda así que me excuse con Bella y Roxy.

Encontré a Faragonda hablando con Saladino sobre algo serio. Yo me acerque a ambos tranquila y luego espere a que me dirigieran la palabra. Ambos me miraron fijamente y luego Faragonda tomo la palabra.

- pensé que estabas con tus amigas - dijo seria.

- sí. Señorita Faragonda, ¿está sucediendo algo de lo que no estamos enterados? - pregunte tranquila.

- de hecho... - dijo Saladino serio - creo que es mejor hablar con todos

- ¿qué está sucediendo? - pregunte confundida.

- cosas que podrían ser peligrosas para todos - respondió Saladino.

* * *

.: Emily :.

Estaba en la habitación de Bella con las chicas tranquilamente. Yo estaba acostada en la cama con una revista mirando al techo. Las Tanya estaba en la computadora, las gemelas estaban en sentadas a un lado de la cama conversando con Rose y Bella que estaban sentadas en el suelo pintándose las uñas y Melody estaba detrás de Tanya mirando lo que hacía en la computadora.

- estoy pensando... ellas son las Winx y nosotras sus hijas - dijo Rose - deberíamos tener un nombre

- ¿de qué estás hablando? - pregunte confundida.

- hablo de que necesitamos un nombre - dijo Rose con un tono obvio.

- somos los Futuristas - dijo Emily despreocupada - Stella nos llama así

- ¿Futuristas? - bufó Rose - es lo más tonto que he oído después de que el pavo de acción se gracias cobro vida por culpa de Stella y salió arrancando

- Rose tiene razón. Hasta nuestros enemigos tienen un nombre. Ellas son las Trix, ellos los Especialistas y ellas las Winx - dijo Tanya - yo también quiero un super nombre... algo que no termine en "x"

- ya les dije que Futurista es el apodo que nos ha dado Stella y ahora casi todos están llamándonos así - dije despreocupada - ¿por qué es tan importante?

- porque tenemos que ser conocidas por un buen nombre... las Winx se hicieron grandes a ese nombre y ahora es nuestro turno - dijo Rose sonriendo.

Mire a Rose y luego sonreí de lado - iré a dar un paseo

Me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación. Estaba caminando tranquilamente a la cocina para ver que podía sacar ya que tenía hambre cuando me encontré con dos personas que venían en dirección contraría a mí. Me detuve y sonreí de lado.

- vaya, vaya, ¿qué hacen aquí? - pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

- iba camino a buscar a la novia más linda - dijo Johan tranquilo - y mi amigo aquí iba a coquetear con mi hermana

- ustedes dos no cambian - dije riendo divertida. Me acerque a Johan y mire a David - Bella está en su habitación junto con las chicas, si quieres coquetear con todas presentes. Buena suerte

- gracias - rodó los ojos David para luego irse.

- ¿qué le pasa? - pregunte confundida - es tan parecido a su padre. De tal palo tal astilla. Pobre de tu hermana por enamorarse de él

- ¿qué? - frunció el ceño Johan y agudizo su tono - ella no esta enamorada de él... eso jamas sucederá...

- entiendo - asentí con la cabeza - estás en negación

- no estoy en negación. Él puede estar enamorado de ella pero jamas Bella de él - negó con la cabeza serio - de eso me encargo yo para que no suceda

- seguramente aún no sabes porque Bella nunca quiso llevar a sus novios a tu casa - dije suspirando.

- ¿novios? ¿qué novios? - levanto una ceja Johan.

- nada - di un suspiro - mejor olvídate de eso

- conque Bella ya ha tenido novios - murmuro con un tono pensativo - no puedo creerlo... ¿qué le pasa? Aún es una niña, no puede andar saliendo con chicos aún

- solo porque eres tres minutos mayor que ella no significa que debas andar metido en su vida amorosa - dije tranquila - además, si le reclamas eso ella me reclamará a mí por contártelo. No podré quitármela de encima jamas

- tengo una idea, ¿qué tal si te olvidas de todo y vamos a una cita? - pregunto Johan sonriendo - solos tú y yo, Em, ¿qué dices?

- ¿qué mosca te pico? - pregunte sorprendida - estabas molesto hace unos segundos

- sí, sí, es verdad - asintió cruzándose de brazos - pero creo que me concentraré en mi novia y luego pensare en las mil formas de matar a los imbéciles que coquetearon con ella

- _"tal vez no debería decirle que a la gran mayoría ella les coqueteo"_ - trague saliva preocupada.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Mire a Brandon nerviosa e intente evadir su mirada pero no pude. Él seguía esperando una respuesta. Yo me mordí el labio inferior y me senté en la cama intentando hacer como que nada estaba pasando, tome una computadora y entre en una página de una tienda de ropa. Brandon suspiro pesadamente.

- he pensado en expandir el armario en Solaria - dije tranquila - quiero comprar más ropa

- tienes demasiada - dijo Brandon con un tono molesto.

Le lancé una mirada furtiva y luego suspire - ¿te sientes bien? ¿está todo bien?

- todo bien - respondió suspirando - has estado algo... tú sabes, distante

- ¿el problema soy yo? - pregunte tranquila.

- no, pero me gustaría saber que sucede - dijo él tranquilo - por favor...

- solo he estado pensando en lo que me pediste - respondí nerviosa. Brandon me miro tranquilo y yo suspire pesadamente - no he podido quitarme esa idea de la mente

- ¿entonces... estuvo mal? - pregunto sentándose en la silla.

- no... no... - negué con la cabeza - es solo que... Brandon, tener un bebé es mucha responsabilidad... no creo estar lista además, si tenemos a la pequeña ahora entonces el futuro... su futuro y el nuestro cambiaría...

- me equivoque - asintió tranquilo - lo siento

- no creo que tus intensiones sean malas - dije tranquila - y la verdad estaría feliz si tuviera a Emily ahora. Ella es... una niña increíble y realmente quiero tenerla algún día pero la situación y el tiempo son erróneos

Brandon me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de a que se debía la sonrisa pero tampoco me moleste en preguntar. Mire por la ventana y di un suspiro aliviada.

Una mueca nerviosa reemplazo mi suspiro aliviado. Presentía que esta paz que estábamos teniendo iba a durar muy poco. Algo me decía que el próximo ataque de la Dama Oscura se iba a llevar algo más que solo la destrucción.

* * *

.: Emily :.

Estaba bastante pensativa en lo que había dicho Bella sobre tener un nombre como grupo. La verdad es que no me interesaba mucho y me estaba acostumbrando al nombre por el cual Stella se refería a nosotros para no decir "hijo". Yo sé que a ella no le molesta tener que usar esa palabra pero me he dado cuenta de que la pone un poco incomoda y siendo honesta yo también me pondría incomoda si de la nada un niño se apareciera frente a mí y dijera ser mi hijo en el futuro... mmm... me pregunto si ese hijo sería de Johan también.

- ¿en qué piensas? - pregunto Johan tranquilo.

- en nada - negué con la cabeza - ¿has pensado alguna vez que deberíamos tener nombre?

- yo me llamo Johan, tú Emily - rió divertido. Le hice una expresión de que hablaba enserio y él se encogió de hombros - no se a que te refieres

- como grupo - dije tranquila - las chicas dicen que debemos tener un nombre

- podríamos ser los "Super amigos Super fuertes S" - dijo Johan sonriendo.

- demasiadas S - dije riendo - me estaba acostumbrando a Futuristas pero a las chicas no les gusta

- ¿no es así como tu madre se refiere a nosotros? - pregunto Johan con una mueca de pensativo.

- exacto - asentí lentamente.

- me gusta ese - dijo Johan tomándome de la mano.

- exacto - dije sonriendo - es perfecto

Johan rió entre dientes.

- estabas bromeando - dije sonriendo un poco.

- sí - rió Johan.

- tonto - dije dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

- bien, lindura, nos olvidamos de esa tontería porque quiero usar tus labios para otra que no sea hablar de un nombre a no ser que de tus labios salga el mío - dijo riendo Johan. Rodé los ojos y me acerque a su rostro. En cosa de nada mis labios estaban conectados con los suyos en un beso suave y dulce.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Me crucé de brazos mirando a Faragonda seria. Todas las Winx estábamos con ella esperando para saber que estaba sucediendo. Saladino se había llevado a los chicos para un entrenamiento y los demás estaban por algún lado de Fontana Roja.

Faragonda se notaba bastante seria. Ella nos tenía que decir algo, algo muy importante. Yo no podía ni siquiera imaginar que es lo que estaba sucediendo aunque por alguna razón presentía que no podía ser nada bueno a juzgar por su expresión.

- temo que la Dama Oscura esté un objeto - dijo Faragonda dándonos la espalda - ya ha ido a buscar una parte de el

- ¿qué objeto? - pregunto Tecna seria.

- es un collar - dijo Faragonda mirándonos - muy parecido a una flor, esta compuesto por siete gotas de crista a las cuales se les llama Lagrimas de Cristal

- ¿lagrima de cristal? - pregunto Roxy sorprendida - Akane lo menciono cuando me ataco

- lo sé - dijo Faragonda asintiendo seria - fue una suerte de que tu madre llegara a tiempo para evitar que Akane se la llevara

- eso quiere decir que ella mintió. Dijo que yo no tenía nada - dijo Roxy sorprendida - pero no lo entiendo, estoy confundida

- Roxy, el collar - dijo Faragonda seria - escuchen chicas. Las lagrimas de cristal son siete lagrimas que componen una flor en collar, como lo mencione anteriormente, estás lagrimas son muy poderosas y juntas triplican los poderes de la Dama Oscura y de todos los villanos con los cuales han peleado aún si unen sus fuerzas. Es un objeto muy importante. No puede caer en manos oscuras o perderemos la batalla antes de siquiera poder hacer algo para evitarlo

- suena mal desde mi punto de vista - dijo Musa preocupada - ¿dónde encontramos eso?

- Roxy tiene una - dijo Faragonda - el collar que le ha entregado Morgana es una de las siete Lagrimas de Cristal

- ¿esto? - pregunto Roxy sacándose un collar y mostrándolo.

Era una cadena con un dije que tenía la forma de una gota, no era plano, era redondo. Tenía un brillo suave color verde claro además de ser de aquel color.

- chicas, está misión solo les concierne a ustedes - dijo Faragonda - deben encontrar las seis restantes sin decirle a nadie. Absolutamente nadie puede enterarse de lo que buscan, ni sus hijos, ni los especialistas, ni siquiera los profesores, solo ustedes pueden saberlo. No le confíen el secreto así a nadie...

- cada día estoy más confundida - dijo Stella suspirando - ¿dónde no dijo que debemos encontrarlas?

Mire a Stella confundida, _¿dónde no dijo...?_ Que inteligente, por un lado. Esperábamos la respuesta a la pregunta, Faragonda nos miraba seria.

- me temo... - guardo silencio - Bloom, Stella, Layla, deben hablar con sus padres. Las demás tendrán que esperar las noticias de ellas

- ¿hablar con mis padres? - pregunto Layla con una mueca - ¿acaso ellos las tienen?

- pues... - intento decir Faragonda pero el sonido de una explosión ahogo su voz. Mire por la ventana y luego a las chicas. Todas salimos corriendo para buscar la raíz de la explosión. La sorpresa que nos llevamos fue que uno de los tantos dragones que había en la escuela había enloquecido. De hecho, alguien lo estaba controlando ya que sus ojos eran negros y una energía maligna irradiaba de ellos.

- creo que tengo una idea de quien es la culpable - dijo Stella de malas - la loca ex novia de Riven que me tiene mala a mi y no a Musa

- que directa - dijo Musa mirando a Stella con una mueca.

- sea cual sea la razón hay que detenerlo ahora - dijo Bloom seria.

- ¡A por él! - dijo Stella sonriendo.

Me estaba por transformar cuando algo me detuvo. Mire a Stella sorprendida. Ella tenía la vista en el vacío. Di un paso para acercarme a ella pero luego un humo negro la envolvió y la hizo desaparecer. Apreté los dientes sorprendida y mire a las chicas que estaban igual.

- Dios... - dije preocupada.

- Flora, luego veremos eso - dijo Bloom seria - tenemos que detener al dragón primero

Asentí con la cabeza y me transforme rápidamente. Mire al dragón y me puse en marcha para detenerlo antes de que destruyera todo Fontana Roja.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- ¡AAAHHH! - salí volando hacia atrás luego de recibir una fuerte explosión. Una vez que me detuve apreté los puños y rápidamente con la mirada comencé a buscar a Athan por todos lados. De la nada apareció sobre mí sonriéndome con una expresión arrogante, me lanzo un rayo negro que me hizo caer en un abismo sin fin negro.

- es oficial - dije cerrando los ojos mientras daba un batir de alas para evitar seguir cayendo - yo no le caigo bien al lado oscuro

Me detuve y levante la mirada solo para encontrarme con Akane que me sonreía cruelmente. Ascendí rápidamente e hice aparecer una esfera amarilla para atacarla. Ella uso una esfera negra para colisionar contra la mía. Me detuve cubriendo mi rostro con mis brazos por todo el humo que había salido de la explosión.

- no le caerías bien ni a un insecto - escuche a Akane detrás de mí.

- esto es trampa - dije dándome la vuelta - no es una pelea justa, son dos contra uno

- nadie dijo que las peleas deben ser justas - dijo Athan tras de mí. Mire por mi hombro y luego volví a mirar a Akane - las peleas se tratan de poder, no de justicia

- ah entonces debo ser más fuerte porque aún sigo en pie - dije sonriendo con arrogancia.

- suerte de aficionado - dijo Akane acercándose a mí a una gran velocidad.

Me eleve rápidamente y luego lancé dos esferas contra cada uno. Aproveche que una nube de polvo se hizo presente para arrancar lejos pero no tenía ni idea de a donde iba ya que todo estaba tan oscuro como la noche. Un manto negro me rodeaba y lo único que podía distinguir a ciencia cierta eran dos personas crueles, Akane y Athan, los doble A.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Sky coloco un bozal en la boca del dragón y luego lo jalo mientras los chicos lo amarraban de las patas para así evitar que se le ocurra usarlas para defenderse, también hicieron que sus alas se quedaran tiesas. El dragón se quedo tranquilo unos minutos, luego cayo al suelo con los ojos cerrados. Levante la vista al cielo y vi a Darcy desaparecer con una sonrisa de victoria. Algo me decía que esto solo era una distracción para llevarse a Stella, ¿pero dónde se la ha llevado?

- Bloom - me miro Tecna - hay que encontrarla pronto

- lo sé - dije asintiendo - esto no me da buena espina

- a mí tampoco - dijo Layla preocupada - sin duda ha sido una distracción

- me pregunto donde estará ahora - dije pensativa - ¿por qué Darcy se la habrá llevado?

- esa niña tiene un problema con los villanos - dijo Layla con un suspiro pesado - seguramente tiene un imán dentro el cuerpo o algo por el estilo que los atrae a ella

Mire a Layla sorprendida y luego abrí mis ojos un poco más. Tal vez eso es cierto, Stella podría tener algo que la Dama Oscura quiera, algo quiere de Stella.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Este sería un buen momento para salir arrancando a Fontana Roja... pero espera... no puedo... estoy perdida en la oscuridad.

Una sonrisa cruel se dibujo en sus labios mientras yo temblaba un poco. Alzo la mano dejando ver un aura negra que comenzó a envolverme. Ella, el peligro de peligros, estaba frente a mí con una sonrisa cruel y victoriosa. Algo tenía planeado y temía que fuese algo malo.

- aún no entiendo que te he hecho yo - dije apretando los puños.

Ella hizo una mueca sorprendida y bajo la mano - ¿cómo aún no lo entiendes? - sonrió - ya veo... aún nadie te lo ha dicho y tú no lo has descubierto

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunte sintiendo mi cuerpo inmóvil.

Ella solo sonrió y me mostró su puño en el cual un fuego azul lo cubrió por completo.

- no deberías enfrentarte a la oscuridad sin temer miedo a menos que sepas cual es la razón por la que es tan sencillo controlarte y vencerte - dijo la Dama Oscura con una seguridad evidente - es verdad, ya lo recuerdo, en el futuro tampoco lo sabías. Yo te lo dije antes de hacerte dormir para siempre junto a tus amigas... creo que podría dejar que ahora lo supieras, pero, ¿qué gano yo? - hizo una mueca - nada, ni siquiera podría ver como intentas detener que yo te pueda controlar a mi favor... tal vez, alguno de tus hijos sepa la razón pero lo dudo mucho... solo tu madre lo sabe

- ¿saber qué? - pregunte confundida - ¿qué tienes conmigo? ¿qué te he hecho yo?

- nada - dijo despreocupada - Stella... hay cosas que nos unen a ambas y tú ni lo sabes. No planeo decirte nada, quiero que tú descubras las cosas por tu cuenta así que... aún cuando yo no gano nada, te dejare ir... considérate con suerte pequeña... porque no dejo que nade se salga con la suya nunca

- maldita sea - murmure preocupada.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí un fuerte golpe chocar contra mi cuerpo. Me arrastre por el cuerpo y cuando me intente levantar todo mi cuerpo me dolía demasiado.

- ¡STELLA! - escuche la voz de Bloom. Abrí mis ojos e hice una mueca nerviosa, preocupada, sorprendida y asustada. Estaba cayendo desde el cielo. No podía abrir mis alas, ¡MIS ALAS! No tenía mi transformación y la fuerza con la que caía me impedía transformarme.

Mire el suelo. Caía en picada.

- ¡RESISTE STELLA! - escuche a Brandon. Cerré mis ojos asustada y lo siguiente que sentí fue que alguien me tomaba en brazos. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Brandon sonriéndome aliviado. Baje la vista y pude ver una patineta aérea.

- ¡Brandon! - lo abracé con fuerza mientras sentía unas lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos.

- tranquila, ya estás bien - dijo Brandon con un tono suave - no tengas miedo

- siempre tan oportuno - lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa encantada.

- no voy a dejare que una bella chica salga lastimada - dijo él sonriendo mientras la patineta comenzaba a descender lentamente - mucho menos si es mi chica

Sonreí y lo besé en la mejilla. Tenía su cuello rodeado con mis brazos y mi cabeza apoyada de un costado en su pecho. Brandon, sin duda, era increíble. Siempre ayudándome, siempre salvándome, realmente le debía mucho.

- Dios, eso si ha sido un susto al corazón - escuche a Bloom. Mire a las chicas solo para darme cuenta de que ya estábamos abajo. Me baje de los brazos de Brandon y sonreí levemente.

- ¿dónde estabas? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

- no sabría decirte - negué con la cabeza - pero te diré... que no quiero recordarlo - sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal así que me estremecí como si hubiera pasado una brisa helada como el hielo.

- por ahora, lo único que importa es que tenemos todo controlado - dijo Brandon tomándome de la mano.

- casi todo - dije mordiéndome el labio. Mire mi anillo de Solaria y di un suspiro pesado - debo ir a ver a mi madre

- ¿para qué? - pregunto Brandon curioso mientras las chicas me miraban serias. Supongo que ellas piensan que iré a preguntar sobre la Lagrima de Cristal.

- necesito respuestas - dije seria - respuestas sobre la Dama Oscura

Mi respuesta tomo por sorpresa a todos, incluso a las chicas. Sé que la Dama Oscura no miente cuando dice que hay algo que nos une pero la pregunta era que cosa nos une, yo no se que podría ser. También necesitaba respuesta sobre porque le era fácil controlarme, estoy segura de que no solo a ella le es fácil, a cualquier villano se le haría fácil. Athan me controlo una vez. Tengo que saber porque.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, bueno, me he tardado y vaya que fue mucho. Por lo visto el siguiente capítulo será interesante, y mucho por el titulo que tengo pensado en ponerle. Seguramente les dará intriga jiji Digamos también que habrá una aparición de un personaje que supuestamente debería aparecer mucho más adelante en el tiempo pero como el presente de las chicas cambio algunas cosas también lo harán.

**Próximamente: El Último Suspiro**

te tengo donde te quería - dijo la Dama Oscura con una sonrisa siniestra.

tengo que saber muchas cosas - dijo Stella mirando a Faragonda - debo irme

prefiero que te quedes aquí - dijo Faragonda seria - he llamado a los padres de todas

haré que este sea tu último aliento de vida Stella - dijo la Dama Oscura.

primero pasaras por mí - dijo Brandon colocándose frente a ella.

veo que aún no descubres nada. Yo te daré la respuesta que quieres - dijo la Dama Oscura.

es mentira - lagrimas se asomaron en el rostro de Stella - mientes

di lo que quieras, ambas sabemos la verdad - sonrió Nerea - tienes Sangre Oscura en tu cuerpo

solo existe una razón para controlarte - dijo la Dama Oscura - la Sangre Oscura

¿has oído que un hada puede transformarse en un ángel oscuro? - pregunto Athan sonriendo.

¡STELLA! - gritaron todos sorprendidos al ver una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

~ Comentarios:

- camuusmiler27: Yo tengo mis propios planes para Stella y la Dama Oscura. Si fue lindo que Brandon la detuviera aunque estaba tan apurada escribiendo esa escena que me equivoque en cierto detalle que no revelaré pero quedo bastante bien.

- 50ShadesOfShit: No es para tanto tampoco. Le ponen color conque sería más vieja skajaskjas chicos así solo en películas y fics. ¿Asshole? no se que significa pero estoy segura de que es algo malo. Mi semana horrible T.T Chile está de cumpleaños el 18 y en el colegio en todas las materias nos están haciendo hacer trabajos para pasar tres días en ramadas... es horrible y estresante askjaskjask

- Zoe D: La suerte de la chica de que la detuvieran antes de que cometiera un error pero esto aún no termina.

- MVVA: Ooohhh Roxy tiene mucho que ver. Algo va a suceder y Roxy esta relacionada más de lo que se puede ver.

- WCF: Por supuesto que pondré más de esa pareja ;)

- MiraNda: Es solo una idea, nadie dijo que iba a suceder así. Esa duda tuya será resuelta en el siguiente capítulo

- star 123: Bella y David (L) aquí no termina lo que se ha puesto. El novio de Rose, estoy casi segura de que lo he mencionado unas... no se cuantas veces. ¿Loco? Sí, ¿sucederá? No.

Bueno aquí termino con los comentarios. Un aviso para ti que lees y seguramente ves las Winx. Si eres de Latino America, ¡Sorpresa! Ya han anunciado que la quinta temporada seguirá su curso a partir del próximo fds... lo que significa que comenzaran los nuevos capítulos.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	18. Chapter 18: El Último Suspiro

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 18:

El Último Suspiro

.: Bloom :.

Mire a Stella algo preocupada. Ella seguía insistiendole a Faragonda que debía volver a su casa para hablar con su madre sobre quien sabe que. No estaba segura de que estaba sucediendo o de porque ella tenía tantas ganas de hablar con su madre. De hecho, hasta donde yo se, ella no suele hablar mucho con sus padres.

- tengo que saber muchas cosas - dijo Stella mirando a Faragonda - debo irme

- prefiero que te quedes aquí - dijo Faragonda seria - he llamado a los padres de todas

- ¿los nuestros? - pregunte sorprendida.

- es mejor que yo vaya al Reino Lunar - dijo Stella - tengo que ver a mi madre

- Stella, tú madre vendrá en una semana - dijo Faragonda seria - tienes que esperar

- no voy a esperar una semana para poder enterarme de algo que tengo que saber ahora si o si - dijo ella con firmeza.

- ¿qué puede ser tan importante? - pregunte levantando una ceja.

- no lo sé - me miro confundida - solo sé que algo tengo que saber y ese algo tiene una respuesta en el reino de mi madre

- me suena mal - dije con una mueca preocupada - ¿qué podría estar en el reino de tu madre?

- si lo supiera no tendría que ir allí - se encogió de hombros.

- da igual lo que estés buscando - dijo Faragonda seria - no irás

- ¿qué rayos? No tengo porque quedarme aquí porque según yo: soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera - dijo Stella algo molesta - iré - miro desafiante a Faragonda - lo quiera o no

Faragonda miro a Stella seria. Algo parecía que ocultaba la directora ya que hasta donde yo recuerdo, ella jamas se negaría a que alguna de nosotras saliera a los reinos en los cuales vivimos y mucho menos si buscamos respuestas a algo. Sea lo que sea que esconde Faragonda debe ser bastante importante ya que está muy empeñada en que Stella se quede aquí. Me pregunto que sucede con ambas.

Stella salio hecha una fiera de donde nos encontrabamos. Faragonda no emitió un sonido alguno, casi pensé que ni siquiera estaba ahí parada y que yo estaba sola en esa habitación. Pude notar que Faragonda estaba demasiado tiesa.

- Stella - salí de la habitación para buscarla. Camine por los corredores buscando con la mirada. Me detuve en seco al notar algo extraño. Jamas me habían parecido tan largos y tan vacíos, era como si con cada paso que yo daba éste se alargaba más impidiéndome llegar a mi destino. Unos extraños cuadros aparecieron en las paredes. Jamas los había visto en mi vida, tal vez recién en este momento aparecieron o tal vez siempre habían estado allí pero nunca los había notado hasta ahora.

Comencé a dar pasos lentos y cautelosos mientras observaba cada cuadro. Era extraño, estos cuadros tenían fotos de los villanos que ya habíamos vencido como Darkar o Valtor, otros tenían fotos de villanos que yo nunca había visto en mi vida y otros tenían fotos de personas que yo conocía (hadas o hechiceras, incluso especialistas), estás personas aparecían de una forma bastante peculiar... eran villanos.

Llegue al final del corredor y vi un cuadro grande que cubría toda la pared. En esa imagen aparecía una mujer con una sonrisa torcida, cruel y orgullosa. Sus ojos eran rojos como un rubí, muy hermosos pero con un brillo terrorífico. Tenía un tono de piel un poco bronceado, lucía bastante bien en ella, sus labios estaban ligeramente pintados de rosados y sus pestañas de un color claro. Su cabello negro como la noche, largo y laceó, caía por sus hombros tanto como por la espalda, usaba un vestido rojo con brillos y zapatos de tacón. El vestido era ajustado a la cintura, sin tirantes y un corte pasando por el muslo izquierdo. Su codo izquierdo estaba apoyado en una mesa mientras en su mano derecha tenía una manzana con una mordida. El fondo del cuadro parecía mostrar que estaba dentro de una casa antigua, en alguna habitación. Atrás de ella había una chimenea muy bien pintada y las paredes eran rojas colonial. Se veía bastante hermosa y de no ser solo por su sonrisa juraría que ella era una mujer increíble, sin embargo su sonrisa delataba todas sus intensiones.

- la Dama Oscura - dije casi sin aliento.

¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Yo apenas había salido de la sala en la que me encontraba junto con Stella y Faragonda pero ahora estaba en un corredor sin salida, cosa extraña ya que esté corredor sí tiene salida. Trague saliva y retrocedí un poco pero me detuve al toparme con otro muro que me quito el poco aliento que me quedaba. Este muro no estaba aquí antes, sin embargo, eso no era lo que me quito el aliento.

Un cuadro estaba en aquella pared. Tenía un marco dorado sin brillo, se notaba gastado. Mis ojos miraron de pies a cabeza a la persona que aparecía en aquel cuadro. Era una chica con una mirada cruel, siniestra, despectiva y que demostraba no tener piedad en nada. Sus ojos eran dorados como el sol con un brillo leve y opaco ante la luz de día. Tenía sus labios pintados de rosados, un color muy ligero que apenas se notaba. Su cabello de color rubio y laceo, caía por su espalda dejando ver una argolla en su oreja izquierda, era de color plateada. El vestuario que traía consistía en una polera negra como la noche de hombro caído y ajustada en la cintura dejándola un poco holgada por el pecho. En la muñecas usaba unas pulseras de cadenas trenzadas color plata, una de ellas tenía un dije de un ojo de alguna criatura desconocida. Usaba unos jeans ajustados color negros, estaban algo rasgados hasta la rodilla pero no parecía se por una pelea, mas bien parecían ser así. Una cadena trenzada caía de un extremo de su bolsillo derecho hasta subir por el otro extremo. Traía puestas unas botas de tacón alto por sobre los jeans, estás tenían una pequeña hebilla plateada a un costado. Detrás, en su espalda, pude ver dos grandes alas negras como las de un ángel oscuro alzadas en la oscuridad de aquel cementerio en el cual fue retratada.

- Stella - dije sin poder creer lo que veía. Realmente era Stella.

No podía creer esto. No entendía porque de la nada apareció este corredor o porque me habían mostrado todos estos cuadros pero si de algo estaba segura es que era una advertencia. Mire nuevamente el cuadro. Parecía que los ojos de aquella chica estaban puestos en mí advirtiéndome que era un peligro pero sonará tonto todo esto, ella no es real. Stella no es así. Ella es un hada, no un ángel oscuro.

Parpadeé varias veces y luego cerré los ojos por unos segundos más largos. Cuando abrí nuevamente mis ojos pude ver a Roxy acercándose a mí con una sonrisa. Examine cautelosamente todo mi alrededor solo para darme cuenta de que habían desaparecido aquellos cuadro.

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto ella sonriendo - pensamos que estabas con Faragonda

Rápidamente mire a un reloj de la pared y me sorprendí bastante. Apenas habían pasado diez segundos desde que salí en busca de Stella, el minuto seguía siendo el mismo pero es raro... me pareció estar por lo menos diez minutos en ese extraño corredor.

- acabo de terminar de hablar con ella - dije mirando a Roxy - ¿has visto a Stella?

- creo que iba camino a la habitación de Brandon - dijo Roxy encogiéndose de hombros - oye, ¿qué te dijo Faragonda? ¿qué es lo que quería Stella?

- ah... Faragonda dijo que nuestros padres vendrían en una semana - dije tranquila - y Stella... - recordé el cuadro - debo irme...

- espera Bloom - dijo Roxy intentando detenerme pero yo comencé a correr camino a la habitación de Brandon.

Ese cuadro me había dejado bastante pensativa en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso era cierto que esto podría ocurrir? Tal vez podría ser una broma de Darcy que se ha metido en mi mente o de la misma Dama Oscura, pero... ¿por qué?

Llegue a la habitación de Brandon y abrí la puerta de golpe para poder hablar con Stella pero me detuve en seco con el corazón latiendo y mi rostro ardiendo. Stella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Brandon en la cama. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos y luego ella se quito de encima como si nada hubiera sucedido, en cambio Brandon estaba algo sonrojado.

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto con un tono hostil.

- necesitaba hablar contigo - dije nerviosa - lo siento, no sabías que ustedes dos...

- no íbamos a hacer nada - dijo con un tono grosero mientras cerraba los ojos y desviaba su vista. La mire sorprendida y me di cuenta que desde que termino la pelea con el dragón y ella reapareció cayendo desde el cielo había estado actuando de una manera bastante extraña y todo lo contrario a como ella actúa. Era extraño pero casi podía decir que poco a poco iba a actuando hostilmente y lo pude comprobar cuando habló con Faragonda.

- esta bien... - dije extrañada - Brandon, ¿te molestaría dejarnos solas?

- no, para nada - sonrió levemente. Besó a Stella en la mejilla y luego se levanto para salir de la habitación. Una vez que abandono la habitación yo mire a Stella seria.

- ¿acaso tú y Brandon...? - me mordí el labio - ¿iba a...?

- no - respondió secamente - ¿qué haces aquí? - me miro con una expresión que demostraba todo lo contrario a su tono de voz, tranquila.

- quería hablar contigo - dije tranquila - escucha... amm... - no sabía por donde comenzar. Lo mejor era que no mencionara nada sobre el cuadro - ¿sabes si hay hadas que puedan transformarse en ángeles?

- ¿hadas? - levanto una ceja confundida - no tengo ni idea, ¿por qué?

- curiosidad - dije tranquila - oye... - ella se levanto de la cama y comenzó a buscar algunas cosas en los cajones de Brandon - ¿qué haces?

- busco mi anillo - dijo tranquila. Lo saco de entre un montón de cosas que Brandon tenía y sonrió - iré al Reino Lunar

- ¿te has vuelto loca? - pregunte sorprendida - no puedes ir, Faragonda...

- Faragonda no tiene porque enterarse - me guiño el ojo - confió en ti

- ay no - me queje - no me hagas esto. Sabes que no puedo mentir

- no es una mentira - dijo tranquila - tomalo como una omisión. Si te preguntan donde estoy solo responde que la última vez que me viste fue en la habitación de Brandon

- pero... - intente decir.

- no es mentira - sonrió tranquila - es la verdad - transformo el anillo - escucha. Yo sé que hay algo sobre la Dama Oscura que se oculta en ese reino y debo saber que es. Estoy segura de que mi madre tiene la respuesta y no puedo esperar una semana, tengo que saber que me une a la Dama Oscura

- pues ella es oscuridad y tú... - parpadeé un par de veces. ¿Stella dijo que algo la unía a la Dama Oscura? Me pregunto si esto tiene alguna relación con el cuadro que he visto.

- ¿yo...? - pregunto ella esperando una respuesta.

- luz - dije apenas sabiendo que el ángel que yo había visto no era un ángel de luz sino uno de oscuridad.

- perfecto. Ya sabes ya, no me has visto desde entonces y no sabes donde estoy - dijo ella desapareciendo.

- un ángel oscuro - murmure una vez sola en la habitación de Brandon - Stella no es mala... eso lo puedo asegurar

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la Dama Oscura demostraba una victoria inminente ante el poder de la luz. La esfera de cristal frente a ella le enseñaba todo lo que había estado esperando desde el momento en que decidió cambiar el pasado así como hizo un cambio en el futuro luego de haber regresado de su encierro.

El comportamiento de Stella no podía significar nada más que toda la oscuridad por la que ha sido invadida en estos últimos días, todos sus ataques tenían como fin lograr que un poco de oscuridad se adentrara en su corazón para desatar algo que hará que todos peligren. Algo casi tan poderoso como ella misma.

- luego de que tenga a Stella - comenzó a hablar sin quitarle la vista a la esfera de cristal - quiero que me traigas a la pelirroja

- tu plan ha ido bastantee bien hasta ahora - dijo Athan sonriendo - sin embargo creo que tiene una falla

- ¿cuál? - pregunto incrédula puesto que para ella el plan era perfecto.

- ¿has oído que un hada puede transformarse en un ángel oscuro? - pregunto Athan sonriendo - eso no ha sucedido nunca en la vida y esta no será la excepción

- Athan... - sonrió levemente mientras lo miraba tranquila - tú has lo que te digo y nada más que eso

Athan sonrió levemente y luego desapareció de donde encontraba. La Dama Oscura tenía un plan al cual le daba toda su fe.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Llegue al Reino Lunar en cosa de nada así que enseguida fui en busca de mi madre y respuestas. Tenía que saber porque la Dama Oscura no me dejaba tranquila, porque ella me atacaba y me hacía la vida imposible pero sobre todo, tenía que saber que es lo que me relacionaba con ella.

- si buscas a tu madre te digo desde ahora que no la encontraras - escuche una voz bastante conocida detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a una mujer.

- Nerea - le dije a la mujer que vestía un atuendo de una pieza, un vestido, azul marino ajustado en la cintura y suelto bajo las caderas, de tirantes delgados. De cabello negro y sus ojos azules profundo, muy oscuros.

Nerea era la hermana mayor de mi madre, es decir mi tía. La mujer era un peligro en la familia. Nuestra relación de tía-sobrina era bastante extraña ya que en ocasiones nos odiábamos bastante pero en otras nos llevábamos bien o al menos... mas o menos. Tenía la costumbre de llamarla por su nombre de pila puesto que es una costumbre que adquirí cuando niña quien sabe como y en que situación. Si tuviera que mencionar sobre mi relación de sangre con ella... era mejor omitir todo comentario, ese es un tema del cual no me gusta hablar.

- ¿cuándo aprenderás a llamarme tía? - pregunto ella con un tono tranquilo.

- es curioso - dije tranquila - estaba pensando en lo mismo

- que linda eres - dijo con cierto tono sarcástico.

- gracias - sonreí un poco - ¿y mi madre?

- está en una reunión - dijo tranquila - y nunca imaginarás con quien

- ¿puedo intentar? - pregunte tranquila - ¿Felix? ¿Alguien de otro reino? ¿Mi padre? - esto último más que una adivinanza era una esperanza. Mis padres solían llevarse bastante mal pero siempre estaban para apoyarse y en especial si yo estaba de por medio.

- tu abuelo - dijo sonriendo - materno

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal tan lento que me congelaba, mi cuerpo se tensó y mis manos sudaban pero no iba a secarmelas frente a ella. "Abuelo paterno y una reunión" no sonaban bien en la misma oración. Un minuto... ¿no estaba muerto? Yo tenía entendido que había desaparecido por mucho tiempo, incluso lo dieron por muerto.

- sé lo que piensas - dijo tranquila - tú madre no esta hablando con él directamente, solo está teniendo una reunión con una foto y sus pensamientos

Un suspiro de alivio evidente se escapo de mis labios. Al menos no estaba aquí. Tenía un poco de curiosidad de saber si estaba muerto o no pero dadas las circunstancias y su personalidad prefería no saberlo nunca. Mi madre siempre me mantuvo alejada de él y debía seguir así aunque nunca entendí si la razón por la que lo hacía era por su personalidad malvada o por algo más.

- tendré que esperar mucho - me mordí el labio.

- mejor no hubieras venido - dijo dando la vuelta para marcharse.

Fruncí el ceño y me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Podría sacarle información a ella? ¿sabrá sobre la Dama Oscura? ¿me diría lo que necesito saber? Solo hay una manera de saberlo.

- Nerea... - dije siguiendola - necesito saber unas cosas y como mi madre está ocupada, tal vez tú puedas ayudarme

- ¿yo? ¿por qué he de ayudarte? - pregunto Nerea sin detenerse - no eres mi hija

- pero si soy tu sobrina - dije siguiendola aún - y tal vez esto podría ayudarnos a mejorar la relación que tenemos, ¿no has pensado que las peleas entre nosotras están demás? Sé bien que no somos compatibles pero por eso mismo podemos ayudarnos la una a la otra

- ¿compatibles? ¿ayudarnos? - soltó una risa sin humor - está más que claro saber que no somos compatibles. Básicamente, como todos dicen, eres luz y eso me deja a mí como la oscuridad de la noche

- sabía que entenderías - rodé los ojos - ¿qué sabes sobre la Dama Oscura?

- ¿la Dama Oscura? - pregunto tranquila - un peligro de peligros. Se hace llamar la Reina de la Oscuridad aunque ella no se ha puesto aquel nombre, algunos se refieren a ella como sombra entre sombras... ¿yo? Simplemente por su nombre, Dama Oscura

- sorprendente - fingí sorpresa - ¿sabes si algo me une a ella?

Nerea se detuvo en seco. Me detuve también y espere alguna respuesta. No estaba segura de que cruzaba por su mente pero pude notar como su cuerpo se tensaba. Trague saliva pensando en lo peor y espere a que dijera algo. Estuvo detenida segundos, minutos, horas, días, meses, ¡Años!... no... parecieron años pero solo fueron unos pocos minutos.

- no creo que algo te una a ella - hablo con el tono más gélido que alguna vez pudiera usar - no vuelvas a preguntarme nunca más aquello y mucho menos hables con tu madre, ¿quedó claro?

Estaba sorprendida pero no me iba a quedar claro esto, no lo haría - ¿qué ocultas?

Nerea se dio la vuelta y me miro con una expresión fría y típica en ella misma. Trague saliva notando que una sonrisa gélida se dibujo en sus labios por unos segundos y luego se suavizo poco a poco.

- ¿ella te dijo que algo las unía? ¿ella te dijo que vinieras por respuestas? - pregunto Nerea suavemente - claro que fue ella - se respondió a si misma - ¿quién sabría todo lo sucedido aquella noche? ¿quién podría decirte que vinieras por respuestas? ¿quién más podría usarte para su plan? Solo ella...

- ¿Nerea? - pregunte preocupada.

Me miro de reojo y luego suspiro - lo siento Stella, pero no voy a decirte nada sobre lo sucedido

- ¿qué? - pregunte sorprendida - eso quiere decir que si ha sucedido algo. Por favor Nerea, tengo que saber que sucede aquí

- no - dijo fríamente. Giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar.

Nerea sabía perfectamente lo que yo necesitaba, mi respuesta la tenía ella y no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzada. La seguí hasta una habitación en la cual no había estado en años, una habitación que solo fue ocupada por un par de años y luego quedo en el olvido. Mi habitación de cuando era una bebé.

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunte confundida mientras observaba las paredes pintadas de un naranjo suave. Se notaba algo opaco ya que luego de que comencé a crecer y de cumplir un año mis padres me mudaron de habitación y esta nunca más se volvió a ocupar por lo tanto no se pinto. No habían juguetes tirados pero si unas cosas tiradas, marcos sin fotos, algunas prendas y unos trapos sucios. En medio de la habitación había una cuna amarilla vieja que llevaba años sin ser usada o remodelada.

- siempre me pareciste muy similar a tu madre en muchas cosas - dijo ella mirando la cuna - desde que eras una bebé... pero había algo que a todos nos paso por alto. Nadie sabía, y claro nadie iba a imaginarlo, que la pequeña bebita de Selene tendría Sangre Oscura - abrí mis ojos sorprendida y quede callada - fue un golpe bajo para tu madre, tú apenas ibas a cumplir un año cuando unos poderes oscuros comenzaron a reemplazar los de luz. Luego de un tiempo desapreciaron y tú eras una pequeña que sonreía ante la luz y le temía a la oscuridad

- nunca me gusto saber que tenía una gota de maldad en mi cuerpo - dije tocando mi brazo preocupada - no me gusta saber que tengo la herencia de mi abuelo

- a nadie le gustaba saber eso, y siendo honesta a mí tampoco me gustaba - dijo sin mirarme - pero había una persona que le fascino la idea de que existiera un bebé con poderes de luz y oscuridad en su cuerpo

- ¿quién? - pregunte curiosa.

- la Dama Oscura - me miro tranquila - fue una tarde de invierno cuando el problema de los poderes desapareció. Tus padres estaban en una reunión y a regañadientes me toco cuidarte. Recuerdo haber estado a dos habitaciones más atrás cuando escuche unos llantos que resonaban por todos lados, estaba bastante molesta contigo y fui a callarte cuando al entrar en la habitación vi a aquella mujer contigo en sus brazos. Su sonrisa era cruel. Nunca la podría olvidar...

Mire a Nerea confundida. De pronto una lluvia de imágenes se me dibujaron en la cabeza. Yo era un bebé, la Dama Oscura estaba conmigo en mis brazos, Nerea intento alejarme de ella, hubo una ligera pelea, Nerea me defendió y me salvo la vida... un brillo dorado me envolvio, la Dama Oscura desaparecio...

- ¿me salvaste? - fruncí el ceño - no lo entiendo

- ¿realmente quieres saber que es lo que se propone la Dama Oscura contigo? - me miro seria - hay cosas que incluso yo prefiero que no sepas

- tengo que saber - dije algo nerviosa - ¿qué sucede?

Nerea me miro seria y luego suspiro pesadamente. Algo, dentro de mí, me decía que lo que estaba por oír me podía derrumbar en tan solo un segundo y lo mejor era no escucharlo pero mi mente se resignaba a razonar, tenía que saber que sucedía con la Dama Oscura y conmigo.

- como bien sabes, tienes Sangre Oscura dentro de tu cuerpo - dijo tranquila - eres hija de Selene y Selene de Aaron por lo tanto es de herencia, aunque nadie lo imaginaba. Selene hizo todo lo posible por alejarte de mi padre cuando eras una niña, ella sabía que si tu abuelo se enteraba de esto entonces no dudaría en llevarte por un mal camino. Todo esto, todo lo que quieres saber, se remota a la antigüedad... como sabes la luz y la oscuridad son enemigos desde muchos y miles de años, siempre uno cede ante el otro pero algo sucede con un cambio de era. Un investigador, un mago, descubrió que algún día la oscuridad podría dominar a la luz si poco a poco se iba introduciendo en sus entrañas... - la mire confundida por lo que ella suspiro molesta - escucha... si hay enemigos que pueden controlarte con facilidad es por tu sangre. La herencia de sangre que llevas dentro de tu cuerpo le permite a los demás controlarte desde el lado oscuro, es por eso que Athan y Akane pudieron controlarte sin problemas, es por eso que el Brazalete Oscuro no tuvo dificultades para controlarte... la sangre oscura domina ante la oscuridad cuando se intenta controlar tu cuerpo... eres un blanco sencillo para ellos

- Dios... - dije sorprendida - rayos...

- la Dama Oscura fue la primera en saberlo, desde que naciste ella puso los ojos en ti por lo eres su blanco desde entonces. Intento llevarte consigo una noche y yo te salve, desde entonces te dejo tranquila pero aquella noche tú usaste tus poderes de luz bloqueando los de oscuridad para siempre

- ¿tengo poderes... oscuros... cómo las hechiceras? - pregunte asustada.

- no, no, ya no - frunció el ceño levemente - ¿si los tenias alguna vez? Si, es cierto pero fueron bloqueados y desaparecieron de tu cuerpo aunque pueden reaparecer solo cuando te controlan...

- es mentira - lagrimas se asomaron en mi rostro - mientes

- di lo que quieras, ambas sabemos la verdad - sonrió Nerea - tienes Sangre Oscura en tu cuerpo y eso es lo que provoca que te controlen. Puedes elegir no creerme o puedes elegir creerme, tú eliges pero debes saber una cosa... Selene te responderá lo mismo que te he dicho yo, claro, pondrá resistencia pero luego terminara diciendo lo mismo

Me mordí el labio inferior ante la posibilidad de tener poderes negros. ¡Que horror! Tengo miedo. Mire a Nerea y retrocedí lentamente. Salí de la habitación a paso rápido mientras las lagrimas corrían de mi rostro. Quería irme y volver a Fontana Roja, quería volver a los brazos de Brandon y a las bromas de Emily, quería volver a los regaños de Faragonda y sobre todo quería volver para estar lejos de la luz.

Volví a Fontana Roja con el corazón en la mano. Mis ojos aún dejaban caer mis lagrimas de miedo. Comencé a caminar en cualquier dirección hasta terminar en una sala en la cual no debería estar. Frente a mí estaba la razón por la cual en esa sala yo no debería estar por tener las lagrimas en mis ojos. Las chicas me miraron sorprendidas, Bloom más que nadie y Brandon preocupado.

- Stella... - dijeron todos acercándose a mí.

Me mordí el labio y sin poder resistir me lancé en los brazos de Brandon escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Él me rodeó con sus brazos e intento tranquilizarme un poco. Yo no podía dejar de llorar. No sé si era verdad o no la historia de la Dama Oscura pero saber que la sangre de mi abuelo era un peligro me asustaba más que nada.

Luego de haber llorado lo suficiente como para poder calmarme me senté en un sofá viejo y gastado, que a pesar de todo era cómodo. Flora me había entregado una taza con algo de té para tranquilizarme un poco. Brandon aún me tenía rodeada con sus brazos y parte de mi cuerpo apoyado en su pecho. Bloom me miraba preocupada ya que era la única que sabía en donde me había metido toda la tarde.

- ¿qué ha sucedido? - pregunto Brandon mirándome preocupado.

Abrí mi boca para responder pero algo me lo impidió, una explosión. La taza se me resbalo de la mano y se quebró en el suelo derramando todo el liquido. Me levante del sofá con Brandon rodeándome y luego mire a los demás preocupada.

- espera... - me tomo de la mano Brandon antes de que pudiera salir detrás de los demás - ¿estás bien?

- no creo que sea el momento - dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- tengo que saber que paso - dijo Brandon colocando una mano en mi mejilla y la otra en mi cintura - ¿por qué llorabas?

- Tesoro, no es el momento - dije preocupada - vamos a ver que está sucediendo

- ¿me dirás después? - pregunto preocupado.

- por supuesto - sonreí levemente.

Besé a Brandon en los labios y luego lo tome de la mano para salir a ver a que se debía la explosión. Mi mayor temor era la presencia de la Dama Oscura, no quería ni pensar en que podía suceder si ella aparecía. Salimos a la cancha de entrenamiento solo para descubrir que mi mayor temor se había cumplido.

Las chicas, ya transformadas, comenzaron a esquivar los constantes ataques de Athan. Apreté la mano de Brandon y lo abracé asustada. No quería que me dejara y menos en ese momento ya que algo malo iba a suceder, el corazón me lo decía.

- no tengas miedo - murmuro Brandon - te voy a proteger...

Sabía que Brandon estaba al tanto de que algo malo podría suceder, de otro modo no lo habría notado tan seguro de si mismo. Mire a la Dama Oscura y trague saliva. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa torcida mientras creaba una esfera negra.

- no tengas miedo - me dijo Brandon sacando su espada.

- me parece que ha llegado el mejor momento - dijo la Dama Oscura caminando hacia nosotros. Las chicas dejaron de esquivar los ataques ya que Athan se detuvo. Todas se su pusieron a nuestro lado y los chicos se armaron con sus espadas.

- te tengo donde te quería - sonrió fríamente - al fin. Todo este tiempo y ahora te tengo, tantos años

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunte confundida. Entendía a que se refería con años pero no sabía a que se refería con que me tiene donde me quería.

- veo que aún no descubres nada. Yo te daré la respuesta que quieres - dijo la Dama Oscura - pero obviamente no será aquí

- primero pasaras por mí - dijo Brandon colocándose frente a mí con su espada en mano.

Tenía a Brandon agarrada de un brazo y podía sentir que contraía sus músculos mientras miraba a la Dama Oscura con firmeza. Ella sonrió de la nada y luego pude notar como el iris de sus ojos lo rodeaba un aura del mismo color. Trague saliva y luego retrocedí. Brandon se elevo en el aire y luego con un impulso, como si lo hubieran empujado, salió tirado hacía atrás. Grite preocupada y mire a la Dama Oscura. Ella me sonrió gélidamente e hizo el mismo movimiento con los demás.

- tenemos algo que hacer juntas - dijo ella con la misma aura en sus ojos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en una habitación vacía, tenebrosa y con una ligera (enorme) presencia a oscuridad. Trague saliva y mire a la Dama Oscura nerviosa.

- ¿dónde estamos? - pregunte.

- te iluminare - dijo ella haciendo aparecer una silla y caminando a ella - me conoces y yo te conozco. No hay un secreto en eso

- ¿qué quieres? - pregunte nerviosa.

- solo existe una razón para controlarte - dijo la Dama Oscura - la Sangre Oscura que tienes en tu cuerpo

- maldita sea - dije apretando los puños - no puedes controlarme solo por eso. Yo no soy mala - fruncí el ceño - no me importa lo que digas, mi sangre es como la de cualquier persona... no me importa lo que creas

- tonta - dijo ella sonriendo - tu sangre es oscura, claro, tiene el toque de la maldad en sus moléculas por lo tanto la maldad corre por tus venas... ¿no te has preguntado porque fuiste tan mala con Bloom?

- ¿mala con Bloom? - pregunte confundida - yo no he sido mala con Bloom

- claro que si - sonrió ella - fuiste muy hostil de hecho

- mientes - dije apretando los puños.

- Stella, cuando la semilla oscura fue implantada en tu cuerpo fue por una razón en especial, no solo para quitarte la vida - dijo ella sonriendo - a semilla oscura dejo un rastro de oscuridad corriendo por tu cuerpo. Cada vez que te rodeaba la oscuridad o te atacaban enemigos oscuros, ese pequeño rastro de oscuridad se iba alimentando y creciendo dentro de ti...

- no... - dije sorprendida - es mentira

- para ti todo es mentira - se burlo - no es mentira. Ahora que la semilla se ha vuelto más fuerte puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, puedo controlarte y no podrías poner objeción y mucho menos podrían salvarte - sonrió levantándose de la silla - creo que eres mía

- ¿estás segura? - pregunte apretando los puños con firmeza - no me vas a vencer

- tengo una mejor idea - dijo la Dama Oscura creando una esfera negra - creo que lo mejor sería que pudieras ver la destrucción se va a desatar por tu culpa

No tuve tiempo de hacer nada. Me golpeo con la esfera y un aura negra me envolvió por completo. Lleve una mano a mi pecho al sentir un ardor horrible, algo me estaba quemando. Sentía como si una flama me invadiera por dentro y me quemara por completo. Mi corazón latía alarmado y mi cuerpo temblaba asustado. Caí de rodillas derramando lagrimas por el dolor que sentía. Comencé a gritar y a morderme los labios de vez en cuando. Un sabor metálico recorrió mi lengua y cuando me di cuenta ya fue tarde, había apretado con demasiada fuerza mi labio inferior y ahora sangraba.

Una esfera pequeña color negra siendo iluminada por un aura blanca salio de mi pecho y se quedo suspendida en el aire. La mire débilmente. No sabía que había sucedido. No me podía mi cuerpo, me pesaba demasiado, casi como si tuviera kilos y kilos de hierro sobre el.

- tráeme a la pelirroja - dijo la Dama Oscura sonriendo. Athan apareció de la nada y sonrió.

- por supuesto - dijo sonriendo.

- _"¿pelirroja?"_ - pensé confundida.

- haré que este sea tu último aliento de vida Stella - dijo la Dama Oscura. La pequeña esfera se elevo hasta la mano de la Dama Oscura y se quedo suspendida en su palma. Cerré los ojos en contra de mi voluntad y luego caí desmayada sin saber nada más.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Me levante del suelo bastante adolorida y luego levante la vista para buscar a Stella pero había desaparecido. Trague saliva y me acerque a las chicas preocupada. La Dama Oscura se había llevado a Stella y esto no podía ser nada bueno. Me di la vuelta para disponerme a buscar a Faragonda y avisarle lo que ha sucedido cuando una sensación extraña me invadió. Me di la vuelta y mire sorprendida a la Dama Oscura frente a nosotras.

- ¿de dónde ha salido? - pregunto Musa sorprendida - ¿acaso es un ninja?

- ¿¡Qué hiciste con Stella!? - pregunto Brandon enojado.

- ¿qué te lo responda ella misma - sonrió la Dama Oscura.

Entre cerré los ojos ante una luz brillante que apareció frente a nosotros. Era pequeña pero con un brillo muy grande. De la nada vi dos alas alzarse, una a cada lado, un cuerpo comenzó a divisarse y cuando el brillo desapareció... la pintura que yo había visto, el retrato del ángel oscuro, estaba frente a mi en carne y hueso.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y trague saliva preocupada. ¡Stella estaba convertida en un ángel oscuro! ¿¡Cómo diablos sucedió!? Había algo extraño en todo esto, a pesar de Stella sus ojos no eran dorados como los del cuadro, más bien eran negros como la noche.

- ¿sabes, Bloom? Si hubieras mencionado lo que viste en el corredor probablemente esto no habría sonreído - dijo la Dama Oscura mirándome con una sonrisa victoriosa - te di al oportunidad de impedirlo y preferiste callar

- ¿qué? - pregunte sorprendida.

- creo que esto será divertido - dijo Stella sonriendo gelidamente.

Su sonrisa gélida cambio a una siniestra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los chicos la miraron sorprendida, yo estaba sin aliento.

- ¡STELLA! - gritamos todos sorprendidos al ver mas que la sonrisa en su rostro, una esfera creada sin que moviera sus manos justo frente a ella a la altura de su pecho.

Ella sonrió y la esfera se movió en dirección de cada uno de nosotros golpeándonos con tanta velocidad que era imposible verla acercarse. Caí al suelo y mire a Stella sorprendida. Jamas imagine que ella pudiera hacer eso.

Las alas negras de Stella se estirar e hicieron aparecer unas plumas enfrente, luego se dispararon contra nosotros causando cortes en brazos y mejillas. Mire al suelo, frente a mí, a pocos centímetros, había una pluma negra incrustada en el suelo. La tome con mucho cuidado y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver que eran como navajas, tenían filos. No fue el impacto lo que nos causo el daño, sino la misma pluma ya que era un arma muy parecida a una navaja o una daga.

- Stella - dijo Brandon sorprendido.

- anda Brandon - dijo la Dama Oscura con una sonrisa de seguridad - te daré la oportunidad de tu vida... intenta traerla devuelta. Vamos a ver si Stella realmente te ama como dice hacerlo

Brandon miro a la Dama Oscura con el ceño fruncido y luego a Stella con una expresión más suave. Intento caminar a ella pero Stella, sin moverse, creo una pared invisible que en cuanto Brandon la toco se electrocuto en la mano. Trague saliva sorprendida y luego mire a las chicas.

- Dios - dije preocupada.

- Stella, ¿qué... qué ha sucedido? - pregunto Brandon sin saber que decir - dime que es mentira que estás aquí vestida como un ángel oscuro. Tú no eres un ángel oscuro, eres un hada... mi hada

Stella rodó los ojos y nos miro tranquila. Brandon apretó los puños sin querer darse por vencido.

- Princesa... - intento decir.

- ¿Princesa? - sonó burlona Stella - que tono sobrenombre...

- no, Stella, nunca te ha parecido tonto - dijo Brandon incrédulo - es más, a ti...

- Stella, ¿por qué no le dices a Brandon todo lo que piensas de él? - pregunto la Dama Oscura.

- algo esta tramando - dijo Flora preocupada.

- presiento una mala jugada - dijo Tecna - Brandon puede salir lastimado

- dile la verdad - sonrió la Dama Oscura.

- ¿qué verdad? - pregunto Brandon.

- ella no te ama - sonrió la Dama Oscura - nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará

- mientes - dijo Brandon enojado pero sin gritar.

- pregúntale tú mismo - dijo ella tranquila.

- Stella... - dijo Brandon mirando a Stella - yo sé que ella miente. Yo sé que me amas así tanto como yo te amo a ti

- ¿amarte? - bufó Stella sorprendiéndome no solo a mí, sino que a todos - ¿por qué he de amar a alguien que me mintió? - mis ojos se abrieron de par en par - no eres el Príncipe que dijiste que eras. Eres solo un tonto escudero que apenas puede mantenerse a si mismo, un campesino nada más...

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Yo sabía que aunque ellos arreglaron las cosas hace años y su relación era muy estable, Brandon siempre había odiado la forma en como le mintió a Stella haciéndose pasar por Sky, aunque Stella siempre le decía que no importaba. Ella le había echado en cara la mentira, una mentira que era agua pasada, ¿por qué? Estoy segura de que Brandon tiene el corazón destrozado.

- Stella - dijo con un tono de voz muy dolido.

- no podría amar a un hombre que solo vive para mentir - una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en su rostro - por favor, Brandon, ¿enserio creías que podría amarte después de la gran mentira del siglo? ¿después de como me mentiste día a día mirándome a los ojos? ¿después de besarme y de otras cosas más? Tonto eres... después de años de relación y de perdonarte solo basta una vista a la realidad para darme cuenta de que me equivoque en perdonarte aquello...

Abrí mis ojos aún más y luego me mordí el labio inferior preocupada. No era posible que Stella estuviera diciendo aquello. La sonrisa en el rostro de Stella cambio a una gélida. Ella comenzó a suspenderse en el aire a cinco centímetros del aire mientras se acercaba a Brandon, luego con un rápido movimiento desapareció mierras avanzaba y reapareció frente a Brandon a pocos centímetros de él. Se acerco a su oído y dijo algo que no alcancé a oír.

Retrocedió y luego dejo que sus grandes alas negras la cubrieran de pies a cabeza para luego desaparecer frente a mis ojos. Brandon cayo de rodillas con la mirada en el vació y expresando dolor. Me acerque a él rápidamente y lo abracé preocupada.

* * *

.: Bella :.

David y yo salimos de Fontana Roja a toda velocidad a buscar a las chicas que estaban en medio de una batalla. Desde mi habitación había podido echarle un ojo a través de la ventana. Ellas peleaban contra la Dama Oscura y alguien más, alguien a quien no pude identificar. Doblamos en una esquina para llegar a la puerta de salida cuando alguien se interpuso.

- Athan - dijo David sacando su espada.

- mmm... me parece que esto será más sencillo de lo que pensé - dijo Athan cruzado de brazos. Sonrió e hizo aparecer las garras de metal en su dorso izquierdo, se acerco a David a toda velocidad e intento hacerle daño pero David se protegía bastante bien con su espada.

- ¡Corre! - dijo David chocando su espada contra Athan - ¡Busca a los demás!

Asentí lentamente y comencé a correr a la salida pero antes de poder salir nuevamente Athan se apareció delante de mí con una sonrisa maliciosa, hizo aparecer las otras garras que tenían un color celeste e intento hacerme daño pero David apareció de la nada y uso su espada para protegerme. La espada poco a poco comenzó a congelarse por lo que David la dejo caer al suelo.

- ¿qué rayos? - dijo sorprendido.

- estás garras son perfectas - dijo Athan sonriendo mientras el color de las garras cambiaba a rojo. Intento hacerle daño a David pero solo logro rozarle en el brazo quemando parte de la manga su polera. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y luego retrocedí al ver a David intentando esquivar el doble ataque de Athan.

Pensé en usar mis propios poderes para poder ayudarlo pero estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que tenía miedo de hacerle daño a David por accidente. Me limité a morderme el labio mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía ante los nervios que sentía en aquel momento. David necesitaba ayuda. Recordé su espada y corría ella, estaba congelada así que use mis poderes para descongelarla.

- ¡David! - le lancé la espada. Él la tomo y enseguida ataco a Athan deteniendo el ataque de sus garras con un solo movimiento. Athan sonrió malicioso y luego la garra derecha cambio de color a negro. Una mini explosión provoco que una nuble de polvo se arremolinara y me impidiera ver. Escuche la espada de David tocar el suelo y cuando al fin pude ver claramente lo vi a él intentando levantarse después de un ataque.

- tú vienes conmigo - dijo Athan apareciendo de la nada frente a mí. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y antes de poder decir algo, él me tomo de las manos. Escuche a David gritarme preocupado pero no pudo hacer nada. En cosa de segundos estaba en la guarida de la Dama Oscura. Athan me dejo caer al suelo mientras sonreía.

Hice un rápido inventario de lo que me rodeaba. Era una habitación antigua, vacía, con una ventana por la cual apenas entraba la luz. En el techo solo había una bombilla en el centro, apenas si se mantenía encendida.

- ¡Sacamé de aquí! - dije mirando a Athan mientras mis puños se incendiaban.

- no creo que quieras quemar todo esto - sonrió seguro de lo que decía.

- claro que quiero - sonreí también con firmeza - puedo quemar todo esto y a ti con ello

- entonces a ella también - sonrió malicioso.

- ¿ella? - dije confundida sin bajar la guardia. Athan hizo un ademan con la cabeza por detrás de mí. Me gire y abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Deje que mis puños se apagaran y corrí a donde vi a alguien tirada. Era Stella.

Parecía estar inconsciente pero su pulso era demasiado débil, su tez estaba muy pálida y los latidos de su corazón eran muy bajos. Mire a Athan sorprendida y luego a Stella preocupada.

- ¿dónde está? - escuche la voz de la Dama Oscura.

Ella entro por la única puerta en la habitación, detrás de Athan. La mire con firmeza pero mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a alguien detrás de ella. Le eche una rápida mirada a Stella y luego al Ángel Oscuro detrás de la Dama Oscura.

- ¿sorprendida? - pregunto la Dama Oscura sonriendo - mientras Stella baja su pulso ella gana fuerza

- no lo entiendo - dije sorprendida. Aquel Ángel Oscuro era la viva imagen de Stella, solo que con un color de ojos diferente e incluso con alas grandes y negras. No entendía como era posible si Stella estaba ahí tirada junto a mí con un pulso bajo y el corazón latiendo a duras penas.

- ya habrá tiempo para explicar - sonrió la Dama Oscura. Miro a Athan - quiero que le traigas agua cuando despierte y no dejes salir a ninguna de las dos. Habrá un eclipse solar en dos días, ahí le quitaré toda la magia a la chica

- ¿¡Qué!? - me levante del suelo.

La Dama Oscura me sonrió vilmente y luego posó la vista en Stella. Se notaba bastante tranquila. Stella podría estar muriendo ahora mismo y a ella no le importaba. Me di cuenta de que la Dama Oscura cambio su vista a una parte en el suelo. Mire en su dirección y vi un plato con comida, unos cubiertos y unas servilletas.

- tráele a Bella algo de comer - dijo ella caminando a la salida - cuando Stella despierte dale un vaso de agua. Va a necesitarlo

- como digas - sonrió Athan - Akane vendrá en unos minutos y se hará cargo de ellas

- entonces quiero que siga mis instrucciones - me daba la espalda pero sabía al cien por ciento que estaba sonriendo. Ella y Athan salieron de la habitación dejándome con aquel Ángel Oscuro que tenía la apariencia de Stella.

- ¿quién eres realmente? - pregunte con un tono de voz suave.

- yo soy Stella - sonrió ella.

- eso no es verdad - dije negando con la cabeza.

- ¿ya no reconoces a tu tía favorita? - pregunto con un tono suave muy usual en Stella cuando mostraba un lado tierno.

- tú no eres mí tía - dije apretando los puños aunque por su tono usado yo lo dudaba bastante - Stella no es un Ángel Oscuro

- eso no lo sabes - dijo ella sonriendo fríamente - nos veremos luego

Se dio la vuelta y nos dejo a solas. Me acerque a Stella lanzándome de rodillas nuevamente para intentar despertarla pero no podía. Estaba muy asustada y preocupada. La Dama Oscura planeaba quitarme los poderes y tenía miedo de aquello pero también tenía miedo de que no saliera nunca de aquí.

- David... - murmure sintiendo unas lagrimas en mis ojos - te necesito, David...

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo que a todos nos ha dejado la intriga. Ahora estoy feliz e intento contener la felicidad. Primero, tengo una semana libre de clases por lo que intentare actualizar un poco más seguido pero no prometo nada porque aún así debo estudiar porque la subsiguiente semana tendré muchas cosas para clases. Segundo... no tengo un segundo lado así que creo que dire... ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

**Próximamente: Su Lado Oscuro**

¿¡Cómo que se la han llevado!? - pregunto Johan enojado.

Brandon, Stella no es así y tú lo sabes - dijo Bloom preocupada - vamos...

Bloom... déjame solo - dijo Brandon con un tono frío.

claro que es Stella - dijo la Dama Oscura - pero hay algo diferente, ella es su lado oscuro

¿lado oscuro? - pregunto Bella confundida.

hay que salvar a Bella y a Stella pronto - dijo Emily apretando los puños.

yo soy tú y tú eres yo - dijo el Ángel Oscuro sonriendo - acéptalo Stella. Somos una persona

yo jamas usaría poderes oscuros - dijo Stella con firmeza - yo no soy tú y tú no eres yo

¡BELLA! - la llamo David preocupado.

Brandon tiene que saber que la persona que le hablo no es Stella - dijo Bella con firmeza.

saldré aquí, ya lo verás - dijo Stella con firmeza - Brandon vendrá por mí

~ Comentarios:

- star 123: Johan y su irá... aún no has visto nada. Próximo capítulo algo bueno y malo va a suceder, atenta...

- MVVA: Yo tenía entendido que ya había terminado en castellano pero bueno, al menos puedes verla. El nombre no lo cambiaré, dejare ese "Futuristas"

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy y nos veremos en la próxima para el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	19. Chapter 19: Su Lado Oscuro

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 19:

Su Lado Oscuro

.: Bloom :.

Los gritos de Johan resonaban en toda la sala de juntas. David estaba sentado en un banco pequeño mientras movía su muñeca derecha en círculos. Emily intentaba calmar a Johan sin existo alguno y yo intentaba asimilar lo que había sucedido. Stella nos ataco, destrozo a Brandon y David nos acaba de decir que Bella estaba en manos de la Dama Oscura también.

Dios, tenía tanto miedo de que algo le pudiera hacer a Bella. Tenía que ir a salvarla pero ahora no podía. Faragonda creía que era mejor tranquilizarnos, el ataque de Stella fue muy poderoso a pesar de que apenas si había pestañeado para atacar.

- ¿¡Cómo que se la han llevado!? - pregunto Johan enojado - ¿¡QUÉ PASA CONTIGO!? ¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR QUE SE LLEVARAN A MI HERMANA!?

- Johan, basta - dijo Emily tomándolo del brazo preocupado - tranquilízate un poco

- ¡NO! - le grito enojado - ¡TÚ SABES BIEN LO QUE IMPORTA AQUÍ!

Note que Henry había enfurecido también e intento hacerle daño a Johan pero Melody lo detuvo. Se notaba a distancia que si había algo que odiaba era que alguien le hablara mal a su hermana, y era su hermano menor por lo que se puede decir mucho del chico.

Pase ambas manos por mi rostro al ver que entre peleas y peleas no iban a llegar a nada. Yo entendía perfectamente como se sentía Johan en ese momento, Bella iba a ser mi hija y yo la quería demasiado como para permitir que algo le sucediera, pero no encontraba bien culpar a David de que Athan se la llevará. Él hizo todo lo posible por salvarla y no pudo. Ahora David tenía su mano vendada ya que le había dado un esquince en la pelea.

- chicos basta de peleas - los detuvo Flora antes de que esto se les fuera de las manos y se atacarán entre si con armas - no van a ganar nada peleando

Note que Johan miro a David enojado, luego se soltó de golpe del agarre de Emily y salió de la habitación enojado. Trague saliva preocupada y luego mire a los demás esperando a que alguien dijera algo. Al ver que nadie diría nada di un suspiro pesado.

- bueno, yo iré a ver a Brandon - dije provocando que todos me miraran preocupados - como veo que no viene seguro Sky no esta ayudando en nada

- bien - dijo Musa asintiendo lentamente.

Fui a ver a Brandon a su habitación. El pobre había estado encerrado desde que volvimos a entrar en Fontana Roja y Sky intentaba animarlo pero por lo visto no lo estaba logrando. No imaginaba como ha de estarse sintiendo, si ya era malo que Stella estuviera del lado oscuro peor era la forma en como le hablo y todo lo que le dijo. Yo me sentía muy por él.

- vamos, hermano, no puedes pasar toda la tarde ahí acostado como si nada - escuche la voz de Sky - yo sé que Stella no dijo las mejores palabras pero... ambos sabemos que son ciertas

Me mordí el labio inferior y vi a Brandon golpear a Sky con un almohadón. En otras circunstancias me habría reído pero sabía que no era gracioso ya que Sky solo estaba avivando el dolor.

- me lo merecía, lo acepto - dijo Sky recogiendo el almohadón.

- creo que no estas ayudando mucho - dije observando a Brandon acostado en la cama de espaldas a nosotros con la vista puesta en la pared.

- Bloom... - intento decir Sky.

- tu futuro hijo esta hecho una furia por lo sucedido con Bella - dije tranquila - ve a hablar con él. Yo me quedaré aquí

- seguro que Emily logra calmarlo - dijo Sky despreocupado.

- de hecho Johan le grito a Emily - dije preocupada - no me parece que ella pueda calmarlo

- bien - suspiro Sky.

Una vez que me quede a solas con Brandon me senté en una silla frente a su cama mirándolo tranquila. Brandon no decía nada pero note como cerraba sus ojos suavemente mientras su expresión demostraba que estaba muy mal en su situación sentimental. No sabía que hacer, sabía que las palabras no iba a ayudar comparado con todo lo que dijo Stella y mucho menos sabría que decir en ese momento. Estoy segura de que Stella sabría como animarlo, pero claro, si así fuera entonces Brandon no estaría en este estado ya que ella jamas le habría roto el corazón.

- Brandon... - me atreví a hablar después de unos largos diez minutos.

- Bloom... déjame solo - dijo Brandon con un tono frío.

Me sorprendí un poco pero me negué a irme y dejarlo ahí.

- Brandon, Stella no es así y tú lo sabes - dije preocupada haciendo caso omiso a su tono de voz - vamos... arriba los ánimos. Ella te necesita para volver a ser la misma de antes

Brandon no dijo nada. Se levanto y se sentó en la cama con la mirada clavada en mí. Me sorprendí un poco al notar que sus ojos estaban rojos pero no había rastros de lagrimas secas en su rostro. Sabía a la perfección lo que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento. Él realmente estaba dolido por todo lo que le dijo Stella pero lo que yo no sabia quiera lo que le dolía más... que Stella se lo echara en cara después de tantos años o que ella aún sintiera un poco de rencor por eso.

- no lo entiendo - hablo apenas y se podía notar que tenía un nudo en la garganta - Stella... ella... no esperaba esto

Me levante de la silla y me senté a su lado.

- yo sé que Stella no lo dijo realmente. Sé que está siendo controlada por la oscuridad y esos pensamientos llegaron a ella solo para desmoronarte - dije sonriendo levemente - ella jamas te haría esto sabiendo lo que sucede. Te Ama...

- no lo sé - negó con la cabeza - creo que ella no lo diría si realmente no lo sintiera

Me quede en silencio unos minutos. Tal vez Brandon tenía razón pero yo también la tenía, ella lo ama y la prueba estaba clara... Emily y Henry. Sé que Stella ama a Brandon con todo el corazón y ahí estaban esos dos en carne y hueso para probarlo, además ella misma siempre está diciendo que lo ama todos los días.

- tal vez... - se quedo en silencio unos segundos - ella no me ama...

Fruncí el ceño enojada pero en lugar de gritarle me calme y luego relaje un poco el rostro.

- si no te amara... Emily y Henry no estarían aquí; si no te amara... no habría enfrentado a sus padres para que su relación fuera estable... - dije tranquila - sé que te ama como loca... Brandon, créeme, tú le encantas a Stella. Si, es cierto, probablemente a Stella aún le duele un poco lo que hiciste pero eso fue hace años y ella misma dijo que lo había olvidado... no tienes porque dudar de lo que ella siente por ti

- me siento confundido - escondió su rostro en sus manos - no sé que hacer

Me mordí el labio inferior y luego abracé preocupada. Esto estaba mal. Por donde lo viera estaba mal.

* * *

.: Emily :.

Camine por todos los rincones de Fontana Roja buscando a Johan hasta que al fin lo encontré sentado de espaldas a un árbol. Sonreí un poco y luego comencé a caminar hasta él pero me detuve al ver a Sky acercarsele rápidamente. Me quede a una distancia en la cual no podía oír nada de lo que hablaban ni tampoco podían verme, o al menos no se daban cuenta.

Bella era mi mejor amiga y también quería ayudarla pero no encontraba que David tuviera la culpa. Sé que Johan esta enojado por lo sucedido así como también sé que esa rabia lo hace hablar sin pensar en las cosas o en los sentimientos del otro. Así es él.

Sky estuvo hablando un rato con Johan hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo estaba a una distancia de ellos, sonrió levemente y luego se alejo. Me acerque a Johan tranquila y me cruce de brazos.

- ¿qué ha querido? - pregunte suavemente.

- nada importante - dijo Johan cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño - Em, siento tanto gritarte

- no te preocupes - dije tranquila.

Mire a Johan y pude notar que realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de todo. Me senté a su lado y luego tome su mano derecha que estaba en su rodilla, la puse entre mis manos y la acaricie suavemente.

- la vamos a ayudar, va a estar bien - sonreí levemente.

Johan me sonrió levemente - siento lo que ha sucedido con Stella

- no me preocupo por eso - negué con la cabeza.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Johan confundido.

- ella estará bien... - sonreí - de lo contrarió yo no estaría aquí

Johan frunció el ceño y luego me miro extrañado - pero cuando Flora fue contrala Rose y Drew cayeron debilitados - lo mire confundida - debería suceder lo mismo con ustedes

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y luego levante la vista al cielo. ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo para que nosotros no tengamos problemas ahora mismo?

- Em, vamos con los demás - dijo Johan levantándose - tengo que salvar a Bella pronto así que vamos a hacer un plan

- buena idea - dije sonriendo un poco.

Me levante del suelo y mire al cielo preocupada. Esperaba que tanto Stella como Bella estuvieran bien, pero claro, Stella estaba bien de salud pero no de bando. Ella ataco a los chicos. Me costó mucho creerlo cuando nos lo dijeron, pensé que se trataba de una broma cruel pero al final no lo era.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Mi cuerpo me pesaba demasiado como para poder moverme pero tenía que intentar levantarme. Abrí mis ojos con mucho esfuerzo ya que me pesaban también. Me sentía muy adolorida pero no podía recordar el porque. Mi vista se encontraba nublada y borrosa por unos segundos, una figura de alguien se dibujo frente a mí y poco a poco iba tomando detalles hasta dejarme ver con claridad a Bella.

- Stella... - sonrió aliviada.

Me apoye en mis ante brazos mientras intentaba levantarme y luego me senté de rodillas. Coloque una mano en mi cabeza y la otra hecha un puño en mi rodilla izquierda. Bella estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja pero no le estaba tomando importancia a la razón. Poco a poco fui examinando la habitación con la mirada y recordando como fue que llegue ahí y que fue lo que sucedió.

- me duele todo lo que se llama cuerpo y partes de el que ni conocía - dije intentando levantarme sin existo - rayos

- ¿tienes tu teléfono? - pregunto Bella esperanzada.

- no lo sé - negué con la cabeza - creo que si - metí la mano a mi bolsillo y me mordí el labio inferior al no encontrarlo - o tal vez no

- genial - rodó los ojos - estamos atrapadas aquí

Mire a la entrada y me levante de golpe. Camine hasta ella y tome la perilla de puerta. Estaba por abrirla cuando Bella me detuvo. La mire confundida pero antes de poder preguntar escuche la voz de la Dama Oscura así que retrocedí enseguida y me puse delante de Bella.

- vaya, despertó - sonrió ella luego de entrar a la habitación - no pensé que lo hicieras

- grandioso - rodé los ojos.

La Dama Oscura solo me dio una mirada tranquila y luego torció los labios mirando a Bella. No tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo estuve tirada en el suelo pero si sabía que no tenía ni idea de porque Bella estaba ahí conmigo o como fue que llego. Ni una de las dos podría darme la respuesta aunque lo quisiera, estaba segura de aquello aunque Bella podría hacerlo pero no estoy segura de aquello.

Akane y Athan entraron en la habitación, ambos me miraron con una sonrisa malévola. Sentí a Bella tomarme de la mano, temblaba un poco.

- llévala a otro cuarto - dijo la Dama Oscura sonriendo fríamente - tengo asuntos pendientes con ella aún

- yo me encargaré de eso - dijo Akane sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mí. Me mordí el labio inferior sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciera podría detenerla, no me sentía con fuerzas para defenderme así que solo me quedaba rendirme.

Me tomo de los brazos con fuerza clavando sus uñas en ellos. Reprimí un gemido de dolor y deje que me guiara a donde sea que me llevaba. Tenía miedo. Akane me empujo en una habitación vacía y luego desapareció dejando allí. Corría a la puerta de la entrada y comencé a golpear con fuerza.

- una puerta cerrada no es más que un encierro - escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

Me tensé un poco y me di la vuelta. Detrás de mí había una mujer que me quito el aliento. Su apariencia externa era la misma que la mía a excepción de sus ojos los cuales eran color negros. Una cosa también era diferente, ella tenía unas grandes alas negras en su espalda y claramente usaba ropa negra que yo nunca usaría a no ser que fuera un funeral.

- oh no... - trague saliva sorprendida. Ella me sonrió y se detuvo al caminar - es imposible

- ¿qué es imposible según tu criterio? - pregunto la mujer sonriendo - ¿qué yo esté aquí? ¿qué exista? ¿o que no puedas hacer nada para evitar que yo esté aquí?

- tal vez la segunda - dije asintiendo lentamente - ¿cómo es posible que tú existas?

- existo gracias a ti - dijo ella tranquila - existo por aquellos sueños que tenías cuando eras una niña de cinco años, sueños que ya no recuerdas en lo más mínimo - sonrió.

- si alguna vez soñé con ser un Ángel pues esto es un error - dije apretando los puños con fuerza - yo jamas soñé con ser un Ángel Oscuro

- claro que si - sonrió ella alzando la palma de la mano.

Una especie de figura comenzó a visualizarse en ella y luego algo parecido a un agujero negro que giraba en dirección de las manillas del reloj se materializo sobre la palma de su mano. Una imagen comenzó a diseñarse por todo el hoyo negro hasta dejar ver algo parecido a una guerra de Ángeles Oscuros contra Ángeles de Luz, Hadas y Hechiceras también peleando mano a mano, y Especialistas contra aquellos Ángeles Oscuros que ganan en numero. No entendía que tenía que ver esto conmigo pero como si aquello quisiera responderme la respuesta mostró algo que me dejo sin aliento. Yo, transformada en ese Ángel, estaba en medio de la pelea ayudando al bando enemigo. No me creía lo que veía, debía ser una mentira pero algo en ello se sentía tan familiar.

- yo soy tú y tú eres yo - dijo el Ángel Oscuro sonriendo - acéptalo Stella. Somos una persona

- yo jamas usaría poderes oscuros - dije con firmeza - yo no soy tú y tú no eres yo

- eso quisieras - dijo ella tranquila - yo estoy aquí por ti. Si tú no pensaras en mí probablemente no existía pero existo. Soy tu lado oscuro, soy aquella que guarda todos los rencores y dolores... aquella que posee la magia negra

- la magia negra - bufé rodando los ojos - yo tengo poderes del sol... no de la luna negra

- olvidas que tu abuelo creo que el lado oscuro de la luna... lo quieras o no Stella también tienes poderes oscuros - sonrió aquel Ángel - yo me encargaré de que lo único que domine dentro de ti sean esos poderes. Basta de sonreír ante la luz del día, basta de confiar en esperanzas, ¡Basta de la Luz! ¡Lo único que importa aquí es que la Oscuridad gobierne todo lo que te rodea!

- ¡Tú no existes de no ser por la Dama Oscura! - dije apretando los puños - ¡NO ERES REAL!

- ¡SOY TAN REAL COMO TÚ! - sonrió gélidamente - ¡EXISTO PORQUE TÚ QUIERES QUE EXISTA!

- ¡MIENTES! - grite enojada.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Mire a Johan seria y luego a las chicas. Todas ellas me asentían lentamente así que no me quedo de otra suspirar pesadamente y sonreí a la fuerza. Johan tenía un loco plan para ir a buscar a Bella y podría ser peligroso pero él estaba dispuesto a ir a buscar a su hermana. No iba a negarme ante el plan de salvar a Bella pronto.

- bien, entonces lo haremos - dije sonriendo levemente.

- perfecto - dijo Johan - Nick entretendrá a Athan y a Akane para poder entrar

- ¿qué hay de Liam? - pregunto Riven curioso - ¿para qué lo necesitas?

- yo me encargaré de la Dama Oscura - dijo Liam apareciendo de la nada - las chicas de las Trix y ustedes de buscar a Bella, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

- ¿qué hay de Stella? - pregunto Musa levantando una ceja - nos hará papilla

- eso sin mover un dedo - dijo Layla preocupada - ¿vieron la fuerza que tenía?

- de eso se encargará Brandon - dijo Johan sonriendo - él podrá traerla a la normalidad

- ¿y según tú cómo? - pregunto Tecna seria - Stella le dijo cosas terribles a Brandon, sin contar el hecho de que dijo algo más que nadie sabe. Yo no creo que Brandon esté en condiciones de siquiera pensar en salvarla

- de hecho... - me mordí el labio inferior - él piensa que Stella no lo ama

Todos guardaron silencio. Yo suspire y asentí lentamente para responder a esa pregunta que estaba dentro de sus cabezas, «¿enserio?». No podía hacer nada para ayudar a Brandon, ya lo había intentado y él no parecía interesado en sonreír por lo menos, mucho menos iría por Stella. Lo que no entendía era el porque. ¿Qué fue eso que ella le dijo que lo destrozo? Porque sé que hay algo más, ese algo fue lo que le susurro a su oído, ese algo hizo que Brandon perdiera todas sus esperanzas.

- ve por él - dijo Johan a Emily - intenta hablar con él y dile que Stella aún lo ama

Emily negó con la cabeza y luego salió en busca de Brandon. No entendía a que se debía aquella reacción pero no alcancé a preguntar.

- Johan, tu plan parece una misión suicida - dijo Nick serio - no puedes ir así como así para encontrar a Bella

- ¿alguna otra idea? - pregunto David con firmeza - porque si la tienes quisiera escucharla

Nick torció los labios en una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

- Liam irá por unos amigos - dijo tranquilo.

- ¿amigos? - pregunte confundida.

- te has vuelto loco - dijo Liam serio - sería el peor plan de todos

- si queremos salvar a Bella entonces necesitamos su ayuda - dijo Nick - no me importa lo que pueda suceder

- despertar a los Magos de las Sombras podría ser el peor paso en falso que se pueda dar - dijo David serio - Liam tiene razón, es el peor plan de todos y esa es la misión suicida. ¿Qué sucederá si Akane les deja la marca y la Dama Oscura los lleva de su lado? Sabemos como son y sabemos que estarán del lado de la Dama Oscura sin pensarlo... además... si despiertas a los Magos de la Sombra, esté tonto también despertaría - Liam hizo una mueca ofendido - y sería peor para nosotros

- ¿quiénes son los Magos de las Sombras? - pregunte confundida.

- alguien a quienes deberían conocer en un par de meses más adelante - respondió Johan serio - no podemos despertarlos de su letargo. Todo se vendría abajo

- mi plan es sencillo. Despertamos a esos magos, ellos entretienen a la Dama Oscura, Johan va por Bella y las Winx por las Trix... Brandon busca a Stella y yo me encargaré el Ángel Oscuro que tiene la apariencia de Stella - dijo Nick sonriendo con seguridad.

- lo siento. Me parece oírte mencionar dos veces a Stella como dos personas diferentes - dijo Flora confundida - ¿de qué hablas?

- lo he hecho - asintió Nick con la cabeza.

- estás loco - dijo Musa rodando los ojos - tengo una idea... sigamos el plan de Johan y no traigamos a esos como se llamen

Mire a Nick fijamente. Había algo que estaba ocultando y ese algo relacionaba a Stella. ¿Qué podría ser lo que oculta? ¿por qué lo oculta? ¿qué es lo que no nos quiere decir de Stella?

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Emily entro en la habitación con un semblante serio. No traía a Brandon consigo lo que me dio a entender que tal vez no fue por él como pensé que lo había hecho. Ella nos miro a todos y a cada uno de nosotros, luego suspiro y miro a Johan.

- hay que salvar a Bella y a Stella pronto - dijo Emily apretando los puños.

- gran plan - dije asintiendo lentamente - pero, Em, es lo que tenemos decidido desde a hace mucho rato

- no Bloom - negó con la cabeza y ojos cerrados - a lo que me refiero es que no deberíamos de pensar en un plan que de todos modos no resultara. La Dama Oscura tiene ojos en todos lados, sabe todo lo que nosotros hacemos e incluso es capaz de predecir lo que haremos. Apuesto todo a que ahora mismo esta riendo a carcajadas sabiendo que iremos por Bella y resultará en nuestra contra. Mi madre está siendo controlada por la Dama Oscura de un modo que jamas había visto antes, si es correcto lo que dices entonces Stella necesita ayuda... no puede ser que un Hada se transforme en un Ángel de la noche a la mañana y mucho menos en uno Oscuro. Algo no cuadra aquí y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes intentan inventar un plan que de todos modos no dará resultado

Su mirada era tan seria. Jamas la había visto así, era como si algo no cuadrara aquí. Desde que estos chicos llegaron, Emily siempre había mostrado una sonrisa y su personalidad divertida y bromista que enojaba a Stella. No parecía ser una persona seria, fría y calculadora. ¿Estaba así por Stella? No estaba segura de mi respuesta pero algo tenía que admitir: Emily tenía razón. Nuestro plan no dará resultado si la Dama Oscura tiene los ojos en todos lados.

- entonces... - la mire con firmeza - vamos

Emily torció los labios en una sonrisa misteriosa y luego asintió. Salió de la habitación dejándonos atrás. Yo aún no entendía porque su sonrisa pero entendía que tenía razón, aunque era algo extraño la forma en como se expreso. No parecía ella.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- no podría amar a un hombre que solo vive para mentir - una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en el rostro de Stella demostrando la seguridad de su voz - por favor, Brandon, ¿enserio creías que podría amarte después de la gran mentira del siglo? ¿después de como me mentiste día a día mirándome a los ojos? ¿después de besarme y de otras cosas más? Tonto eres... después de años de relación y de perdonarte solo basta una vista a la realidad para darme cuenta de que me equivoque en perdonarte aquello..._

_No daba crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaba, Stella no podría hacerme esto. Conocía a mi novia bastante bien como para saber que ella jamas haría esto, seguramente era que la tenían controlada, ¡Por supuesto que hablaba solo porque la tenían controlada! Me rehusaba a creer que Stella pensaba todo aquello que decía, ella no era mi Stella. Solo era otro enemigo más creado por la Dama Oscura._

_Todo parecía ir bien, yo no creía que fuera Stella aunque me dolía todo aquello que decía. Todo iba bien cuando ella se me acerco de la nada. Su sonrisa maliciosa delataba que sus intensiones no eran buenas. Coloco una mano en mi hombro provocando una electricidad estática que casi llegaba a doler, pero no lo entendía el porque. Sus ojos me miraron con frialdad y luego sus labios se movieron a mi oreja lentamente._

_- piensa lo que quieras, Brandon. Yo soy Stella, soy la misma chica de la cual te enamoraste una vez... la misma que te hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago... esa chica soy yo... vista desde el infierno. No niegues lo que sabes, yo soy la oscuridad en persona, un Ángel que no tiene piedad contra los débiles y usa la oscuridad como fuente de energía - su tono de voz, tan siniestro que era imposible de imaginar que fuese real. Trague saliva intentando alejar todas esas palabras de mi mente, ella no era Stella - jamas podría amarte. No después de todo lo que has hecho... besaste a Mitzi frente a mí, ¿lo olvidas? No solo me mentiste sobre quien eres, también me engañaste con una simple humana... ¿cómo puedes vivir contigo mismo? Aún duele todo lo sucedido aquel ese día... sin contar todo ese infierno que viví después, las constantes llamadas de Mitzi a ti, sus coqueteos... claro, no te importaba destrozar lo que me quedaba de corazón... perdonar no es olvidar y sonreír no es felicidad. Piensa bien en lo harás Brandon, no puedes salvarme en esta ocasión porque lo que me quedaba de corazón desapareció para siempre..._

_Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante todas esas palabras salidas de la boca de Stella. Me sentía mal. Stella tenía razón, perdonar no es olvidar. Pero no entendía como era posible que Stella aún recordara todo aquello, aún sintiera algo de rencor... ella sabe que yo jamas la engañaría, ella lo sabe de memoria y ahora me estaba prácticamente diciendo que nunca lo olvido que yo las iba a pagar caro._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras mis manos se doblaban formando un puño de rabia. Todo aquello que dijo Stella era verdad, no podía dudar de su palabra. Me sentía destrozado por todo aquello que ella me dijo, sé que hice mal pero también sé que día tras día he pagado por todo eso. Aún me duele verla sonreír después de todo ese dolor que le cause sin embargo también me alegra verla así. No entiendo porque dijo eso.

- ¡Brandon! - escuche a Emily. Me di la vuelta y la mire tranquilo, sin ganas de levantarme de aquella cama - iremos a salvar a Bella, y necesito que ayudes a Stella

- ella no quiere que la ayude - cerré los ojos suavemente - me lo dijo...

- ¿te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados haciendo pucheros en tu cama en lugar de ir a salvar a mi madre? - pregunto Emily - confía en que ella va a estar bien. De otro modo yo no estaría aún aquí, ¿no lo crees?

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y mire a Emily sorprendido. Si ella estaba aquí entonces significaba que aún podía salvar a Stella, aún podía traerla devuelta a mi lado.

* * *

.: Bella :.

- ¿dónde está Stella? - pregunte por enésima vez mirando a la Dama Oscura con firmeza. Detrás de ella se encontraba aquel Ángel Oscuro que decía ser ella. No podía imaginar que ese demonio fuese Stella, jamas lo sería.

- detrás de mí - sonrió tranquilamente.

- ella no es Stella - dije apretando los puños.

- claro que es Stella - dijo la Dama Oscura - pero hay algo diferente, ella es su lado oscuro

- ¿lado oscuro? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño - ¿tú piensas que yo me voy a tragar eso?

- no es una mentira - sonrió la Dama Oscura girando sobre sus talones - mañana será el eclipse solar... no podrás detenerme de quitarte los poderes

- ¿cómo estás tan segura de que podrás quitármelos? - pregunte confundida - ¿por qué?

- porque sin el sol... tú no tienes tus poderes - sonrió la Dama Oscura mirándome. Volvió a girarse hacia delante y dio unos pasos más para poder salir por completo - cuando te quite tus poderes arrebataré los de tus amigos hasta dejarlos sin una sola gota de magia. Ansió porque el día de mañana llegue pronto

Abrí mis ojos preocupada y me apoye en una pared de espaldas mientras me abrazaba a mi misma, me deslice suavemente hasta tocar el suelo. Ella planeaba quitarme los poderes mañana y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Al igual que mi madre tenía los poderes del Dragón de Fuego, lo que significaba que si obtenía mis poderes entonces tendría la fuerza suficiente para vencerlos a todos, eso sin contar un fuerte enfrentamiento con Bloom.

- ¿qué haré? - lancé al aire como si pudiera responderme.

~.~.~

.: Winx Club :.

El día más esperado por la Dama Oscura había llegado y Bella se sentía más nerviosa que nunca. Sus amigos aún no iban por ella y por lo visto llego a pensar que tal vez nunca lo harían. Estaba encerrada en aquella habitación vacía, sola y sin rastros de salida. Hace horas que no sabía nada de Stella y le preocupaba aun poco, más porque cuando le preguntaba a alguien del bando enemigo siempre les respondían con la misma frase: «está en su último suspiro de vida»

No quería demostrarlo pero sentía su cuerpo débil ante el pensamiento que le traía aquella frase, ¿y si algo le había sucedido? ¿y si ya no pudieran salvarla nunca más?

Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente hasta caer al suelo. Ella tenía miedo de lo que iba a suceder en ese momento. Tenía que salir de ahí pero no sabía como hacerlo, tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera podía pensar claramente.

El brusco batir de alas blancas se escucho por la única ventana con barrotes de la habitación, en una esquina lo bastante alta para que Bella no pudiera alcanzarla. Su mirada se posó en aquella ventana y una expresión sorprendida se dibujo en su rostro. Nuevamente el batir de alas resonó en la habitación llamando la atención de Bella.

Unos fuertes estruendos de poderes colisionando, espadas atravesando muros, golpes de todo tipo se escucharon por el otro lado de la puerta. La mirada de Bella se poso en la puerta. Algo estaba sucediendo.

La puerta frente a ella fue echada abajo. Una sombra se proyecto frente a ella, una figura de un hombre. No podía ver su rostro o algo más, pero estaba segura de que era un hombre. Tenía hombros anchos, cabello corto, era (y podía decirlo así), ligeramente más alto que ella. Bella lo miro fijamente por uno segundos antes de escuchar una explosión provenir desde afuera y otro batir de alas.

- ¡BELLA! - la inconfundible voz de David la hizo reaccionar: era una misión de rescate.

El chico salió de entre las sombras dejándose ver por completo, su mirada de preocupación se quedo grabada en la memoria de Bella. Ella corrió a él y lo abrazo con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en su pecho fuerte. David correspondió el abrazo de forma protectora demostrándole lo mucho que lamentaba lo ocurrido y cuanto había estado preocupado.

- Dios, Bella, que bueno que estas bien - dijo David mirándola a los ojos con una expresión suave - me tenías tan preocupado, siento lo que ha sucedido

La expresión en el rostro de David hizo sonreír a Bella, nuevamente lo abrazo con fuerza. Una vez que se separo lo miro a los ojos con una expresión suave. Tenía que decir algo como: gracias o que bueno que viniste, pero no podía ni siquiera emitir un sonido. El rostro de David comenzó a acercarse un poco a Bella, sus ojos estaban clavados en los labios de ella.

Bella sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo lo que ocurría si seguía acercándose más. Ella se acerco un poco hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de sus labios. Se iban a besar.

- vaya, momento romántico que he de interrumpir - la voz de Stella provoco que ambos se separaran.

David se dio la vuelta y miro a Stella sorprendido. Sus ojos no daban credito a lo que le transmitian al cerebro, ¿realmente era Stella? Debía estar alucinando ya que esa chica que estaba frente a él era un ángel oscuro y Stella un hada, sin mencionar el hecho de que sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche y los de Stella brillantes como el sol. Algo andaba mal.

- ¿Stella? - pregunto confundido mientras Bella lo tomaba de la mano preocupada.

- no es Stella - lo miro ella preocupada - ella no es Stella. Es un Ángel Oscuro, alguien que esta del lado de la Dama Oscura... es el lado oscuro de Stella. La Dama Oscura ha encontrado la manera de hacer que Stella se separa de su lado oscuro para crear a un Ángel que reemplazara al hada oscura que debía de nacer

- ¿un Ángel Oscuro? - pregunto David con un tono bajo - ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿y porqué un Ángel?

- David, me parece que no es el mejor momento para preguntar - dijo Bella preocupada.

- cierto - asintió el Ángel Oscuro sonriendo - es el momento de tener todo bajo el control oscuro. Bella, aún no te puedes ir, el Eclipse Solar será dentro de unas horas

Bella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, David saco su espada y se puso delante de ella. No entendía con claridad que es lo que estaba ocurriendo pero él sabía que no podía ser nada bueno ya que Bella se notaba preocupada por algo en especial. Lo único que sabía sobre los poderes de este Ángel que decía ser Stella era lo que las Winx le habían contado sobre ellos.

Él tenía el pequeño presentimiento de que estaba en una gran desventaja contra ella, tal vez por no saber de que era capaz de hacer Stella con sus poderes o tal vez por no tener ni la más mínima idea en como enfrentarlos siendo que dicen que apenas si parpadea para pelear.

- presiento... que de está no saldremos vivos - intento relajar la tensión del ambiente.

- no me ayuda - dijo Bella preocupada.

Stella sonrió siniestramente y todo lo que estaba alrededor de ellos comenzó a estallar en una nube de humo. Antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo Stella se les apareció a pocos centímetros con la intensión de atacarlos.

- hasta aquí llegaron - sonrió siniestramente.

Una cadena blanca salio de entre las nubes de humo y ato a Stella con los brazos a los costados. Ella dio la vuelta atrás y vio una sonrisa victoriosa que le hacía saber que no tendría intensión de que lastimara a esos dos chicos.

La cadena se incendió con un ligero levantar de ceja. Unas alas blancas, grandes, se alzaron y se agitaron disipando todo el polvo en el aire. La sonrisa en el rostro de Bella se convirtió en alegría pura. David la tomo de la mano y sonrió al ver a quien los había salvado.

- salgan de aquí - ordeno Nick con una expresión fría inusual en él - váyanse

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos pero ninguno cuestiono su tono de voz y orden. Salieron sin problemas puesto que Stella no parecía importarle si salían o no, para ella su nuevo objetivo estaba enfrente y la miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- debo decir que mi intuisión no mentía - dijo Nick sonriendo - nuevamente he estado en lo correcto

- eres algo arrogante - dijo Stella sonriendo - me gusta, pero no creo que quieras quedarte a ver como te arranco las alas

- las mías son reales - la miro con firmeza - las tuyas no existen. Tú no existes

- eso lo difiero - dijo Stella seria - yo estoy aquí

- solo eres un Ángel de pesadillas - dijo Nick alzando una mano en dirección de la pared derecha a él - no eres real

Stella lo miro fijamente. Nick levanto una ceja confundido pero antes de poder usar un ataque contra la pared que intentaba derrumbar algo exploto cerca de su pecho y lo lanzo al suelo. Intento levantarse. Las botas de tacón de Stella aparecieron de la nada frente a Nick que aún se encontraba en el suelo. Levanto la mirada lentamente y observo a Stella.

- ¿el ataque fue real? - pregunto sabiendo la respuesta - ¿acaso no te dolió?

Una sonora carcajada sin humor se escapo de los labios de Nick mientras se ponía en pie. La miro fijamente y luego creo una esfera blanca en su mano.

- lo admito, fue real - dijo sonriendo - pero eso no dice que tú lo seas. Puedes ser tan real como quieras pero no lo eres...

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos minutos antes de que los sus poderes colisionaran de todas las formas posibles. Stella atacaba sin moverse o demostrar algún tipo de esfuerzo comparada con Nick que estaba luchando por defenderse de todas las formas posibles y existentes.

- _"si sigue así no durare mucho tiempo más"_ - pensó Nick preocupado aunque no lo demostraba.

- lo admito, para ser un chiquillo de diecisiete años eres bastante fuerte - dijo Stella sonriendo - aunque estoy comenzando a desconfiar de tu edad por tu aparente experiencia en batallas

Nick sonrió y miro a Stella de reojo. Ella admitía que él era bueno y él nunca lo admitiría pero ella también era buena. No debía dejarse engañar ya que sabía que era un Ángel de Pesadillas, un tipo de Ángel que no existe y solo es producto de la oscuridad de los miedos de una persona.

Nick lanzo un ataque contra un muro y con un rápido batir de alas salio arrancando de donde se encontraba. El edificio había sido abandonado por todos en pocos segundos y se encontraban reunidos en las afueras del bosque. Bloom abrazaba con fuerza a su hija y en cuanto la soltó los abrazos siguieron.

- me parece que es una bonita reunión - sonrió Nick.

- Nick, ¿qué ha sucedido con Stella? - pregunto David preocupado.

Él negó con la cabeza lentamente para hacerle entender que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba Stella.

- ¿y Emily? - pregunto Johan angustiado.

- oh no... - dijo Bella preocupada - espero que no haya ido a buscar a ese Ángel

- pero, ella es Stella - dijo Flora tranquila - tiene sentido que hayan ido a salvarla

- no. Brandon tiene que saber que la persona que le hablo no es Stella - dijo Bella con firmeza.

- ¿cómo que no es Stella? - pregunto Layla confundida.

- ella - se detuvo Bella - luego les explico, hay que ir en busca de ambos

- Liam fue por ellos - dijo Nick serio.

- y estoy pensado que mi Ángel se encargara de él antes de que se acerque a los demás - la voz de la Dama Oscura se hizo presente.

Todas las miradas cayeron en la mujer que apenas había hecho su aparición. Bella comenzó a temblar preocupada. El sol aún brillaba en el cielo por lo que algo no andaba bien.

- el Eclipse aún no sucede pequeña, no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente - dijo la Dama Oscura sonriendo.

~.~.~

El Ángel Oscuro miraba a Stella con una sonrisa maliciosa, para ella no había más placentero que ver a Stella intentando en vano salir de donde la había encerrado, y más aún con unas cadenas. El lada lanzaba maldiciones al aire mientras el Ángel la miraba tranquila.

- saldré aquí, ya lo verás - dijo Stella con firmeza - Brandon vendrá por mí

- Brandon vendrá por mí - imitó el tono de voz de Stella en burla - tonta - sonrió el Ángel - ¿acaso no sabes que él no piensa acercase a ti? Yo le destroce el corazón... con tus recuerdos de dolor, ¿alguna otra duda?

- no te he preguntado nada - respondió confundida - un minuto... ¿¡HICISTE QUÉ!?

- el Eclipse me esta aburriendo - dijo el Ángel Oscuro - se esta tardando demasiad

- ¿por qué no me sacas de aquí y peleamos? Así puedo desquitarme contigo - dijo Stella molesta.

- obviamente soy más fuerte, ¿no? - sonrió ella - que ironía

- no eres más fuerte que yo - dijo Stella mirándola fijamente.

- claro que sí - sonrió el Ángel - soy mucho más fuerte de lo que tú podrías soñar con ser

Stella no dijo nada. Una parte dentro de ella le decía que aquel Ángel tenía razón, era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella misma podría llegar a ser o podría soñar con ser. Algo tenía que hacer pero unas cadenas en sus muñecas le impedían moverse con agilidad o siquiera poder levantarse de donde se encontraba. La mirada enojada de Stella decía todo aquello que no decía su boca.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de soltarse de las cadenas y poder escapar, tenía que encontrar a Bella y ayudarla pronto. Ella estaba al tanto del plan de la Dama Oscura y sabía que una de las razones por las cuales la encerraron fue para que pudiera impedir su plan.

- tengo que salir de aquí - dijo Stella entre dientes.

El ángel miro a Stella sonriendo y se le acerco lentamente, se puso en cuclillas y la miro como si fuese una pequeña niña asustada.

- no saldrás de aquí - dijo sonriendo maliciosa.

- saldré de aquí - dijo Stella con firmeza - ya lo verás

Torció los labios en una sonrisa y entre cerro los ojos levemente - sigue pensando así

Stella tomo las cadenas que la sujetaban desde las muñecas y miro al Ángel fijamente. Algo tenía planeado pero necesitaba distraerla por completo para llevar acabo su idea al pie de la letra, ella esperaba que funcionara o de lo contrarió estaría en miles de problemas.

- ¿tienes nombres o usas el mío? - pregunto ella intrigada.

El Ángel Oscuro le lanzo una mirada despectiva y se dio la vuelta ignorando su pregunta. La mirada de Stella paso a confusa. Su plan se le había olvidado por completo. La interrogante en ese momento no era como salir, era la respuesta a su pregunta. No sabía porque sentía la curiosidad de saber si tenía otro nombre o actuaba bajo el suyo. ¿Era posible que un Ángel Oscuro totalmente diferente a ella pueda usar su nombre y causar maldad a la vez?

Un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal la hizo estremecer. El solo pensar que ella tenía un lado malo y ahora mismo lo estaba viendo de pies a cabeza no le parecía para nada algo bueno y mucho menos sabiendo que en ese lado malo estaba todo lo que ella una vez odio, le hizo daño y que quiso desaparecer para siempre.

No se enorgullecía de ser la persona más santa del mundo porque no era cierto pero tampoco se enorgullecía de todos esos pensamientos oscuros que alguna vez albergaron en lo más profundo de su corazón, aquellos que ahora habían cobrado vida y se habían transformado en un Ángel Oscuro.

La sola mención de Ángel Oscuro le ponía la piel de gallina, aún no entendía como era posible que siendo un hada su lado malo fuese un ángel. Su cabeza daba vueltas al no obtener la respuesta, tal vez la única respuesta existente la tiene la Dama Oscura.

Su peor enemigo había sido una vez Akane que luego cambio por la Dama Oscura pero ahora estaba comenzado a creer que su peor enemigo era ella misma. Se pregunto si destruía a ese lado oscuro ella también se destruiría, tenía miedo de obtener una respuesta afirmativa por lo que no quiso ni siquiera mencionar las palabras para preguntarle a ella.

- ¿eres un vasallo de la Dama Oscura? - pregunto Stella después de unos largos minutos de reflexión. Había tanto que quería saber y tanto que no podía saber porque estaba al tanto de que ella no le daría la respuesta que quería.

- ¿un vasallo? - rió sin humor.

- ¿eso es un no? - pregunto Stella dudando un poco.

- tiene tantos a su poder que no necesito más - dijo el ángel con un tono serio - ¿por qué tan interesada?

- ¿realmente... existes? - pregunto con miedo Stella - ¿cómo es posible que seas un ángel y no un hada?

- es curioso - dijo ella sonriendo de espaldas a la rubia encadenada - tampoco tengo la respuesta a eso... y por supuesto que me gustaría obtenerla

- así que buscamos lo mismo - sonrió levemente Stella - podemos unirnos y tal vez...

- no te confundas - dijo ella con un tono frío - no pienso volver a encerrarme donde tú nunca sabrías que existo. No volveré a vivir en esa oscuridad oculta dentro de ti. El que busquemos una respuesta a la misma pregunta no significa que nos una como vinculo. Tú eres tú y yo soy yo, aunque no niego que sigo siendo tú y tú eres yo... pero como dos personas diferentes, dos personalidades únicas que no tienen algo en común

- me siento rara hablándome a mi misma - murmuro Stella con una mueca en su rostro - te equivocas

- no lo hago - dijo sonriendo siniestramente - ¿y sabes? Tú presencia me está hartando

Alzo la mano creando una esfera mientras apuntaba en dirección de Stella. Ella trago saliva preocupada y al no poder moverse sabía que ese ataque le daría en el blanco mandándola al otro mundo si es que no la mandaba directo al hospital.

Un láser color negro se dirigió a Stella a toda velocidad. Ella cerro los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego. Al abrir sus ojos pudo observar una barrera transparente que la protegía.

- _"imposible"_ - pensó el Ángel._  
_

La barrera que protegía a Stella se mantuvo con firmeza protegiendo a la chica. El ángel miro a Stella sorprendida y luego lanzo varios ataques intentado lastimarla pero nada funcionaba. De pronto las cadenas se soltaron y Stella se transformo para poder pelear contra el ángel. Se miraron retadoramente, se crearon esferas de energías y antes de poder lanzarlas la una contra la otra...

- ¡Stella! - la voz de Brandon llamo la atención de todos.

El Ángel Oscuro sonrió maliciosa y lanzo la esfera de energía contra el chico que apenas había entrado en la habitación. Los ojos de Stella se llenaron de lagrimas y un grito desgarrador se escapo de su boca. Con un rápido aletear se acerco al chico que estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. El rostro de Stella dejo caer sus lagrimas sobre él.

- no... - dijo con un nudo en la garganta. No había sangre, no había heridas pero su pulso era bajo. Stella coloco la cabeza de Brandon en su regazo mientras sus lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos con mucha intensidad.

En el cielo, algo sucedió. El sol comenzó a opacarse poco a poco, la luna estaba sobre el y eso solo significaba una cosa... el eclipse solar había llegado antes de lo previsto.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Wow, ha estado intrigante y largo... a mi parecer claro. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

**Próximamente: Lazos de Sangre**

al fin - sonrió la Dama Oscura mirando a Bella - ¡Soy más invencible!

¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? - pregunto Bella mirando a Bloom preocupada.

ella es tu lado malo - dijo Faragonda mirando a Stella - tú sabrás derrotarla

Nick, ¿estás bien? - pregunto Rose preocupada.

si Brandon salio lastimado fue por mi culpa - dijo Nick serio - protegí a Stella pero no a él

tres ángeles - murmuro Stella mirando un libro - lanzaras sus flechas de luz

a ver, a ver, a ver - dijo Henry mirando a Drew serio - ¿qué rayos me estás queriendo decir?

creo que Nick esconde algo - dijo Drew - y creo que las chicas saben que es

¿cómo te sientes? - pregunto David a Bella sonriendo levemente.

¿quién es Halinor? - pregunto Rose mirando a Nick seria y con celos.

¿de dónde has sacado ese libro? - pregunto Tecna a Stella que parecía sorprendida por algo.

~ Comentarios:

- camuusmiler27: Sí, vamos a ver si realmente se entera de que quien lo hizo sufrir (y lo ataco) no es Stella, pronto lo sabremos.

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, veamos, ¿qué les digo? No hay mucho de que hablar así que entonces adiós.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	20. Chapter 20: Lazos de Sangre

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 20:

Lazos de Sangre

.: Stella :.

Agache la cabeza mirando el suelo fijamente, luego de unos segundos volví a mirar a Brandon en la cama con los ojos cerrados. No podía creer todo lo que nos había sucedido ayer, ahora si me sentía como verdadera carga y un problema. Brandon estaba lastimado y Bella no tenía poderes, siento que es mi culpa.

Tome la mano de Brandon y sonreí algo triste. Solté un suspiro pesado y luego salí de la enfermería para poder ir al comedor. Eran la siete de la mañana y el desayuno ya debía estar servido. No tenía ganas de comer pero pensar en lo que sucedió con Brandon no era lo mejor para mí, necesitaba distraerme un poco y tal vez la comida pueda ayudar, siempre cuando no suba unos kilos.

Al llegar al comedor vi a las chicas sentadas todas en una mesa con unas caras largas. Camine hasta ellas y tome asiento al lado de Tecna frente a Layla. Ella me miro fijamente por unos segundos y luego tomo la taza que tenía enfrente.

- no puedo dejar de pensar que algo me falta - dijo Musa con un rostro decaído - es increíble que lograra quitarnos parte de nosotras - me miro y me apunto - pensé que solo funcionaba contigo

- es extraño - dije encogiéndome de hombros - para mí también fue una sorpresa. Y sonríe, al menos no te toca pelear contra tu lado oscuro

- tal vez no vayamos a pelear contra él pero si contra el tuyo - dijo Layla - ella nos quito nuestro lado malo y lo uso como energía para alimentar tu lado oscuro... si ya era fuerte ahora es peor

- me pregunto si habrá una manera de detenerla - dije pensativa - se siente raro cuando intento atacarla, sigo siendo yo - mire a las chicas - es raro y doloroso a la vez

- ¿te duele si le hacen daño? - levanto una ceja Flora.

- no, no lo creo pero me duele en el alma - dije con una sonrisa divertida mientras robaba una galleta de Tecna - tiene que haber una manera de detenerla sin que yo salga lastimada

- ¿dices en el alma? Es decir que no lo sientes - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

- tengo corazón, Tec, igual me duele - dije asintiendo con un tono dramático de voz - se siente raro cuando la golpeas, es como si me golpearan a mí

- de todos modos no tienes de que preocuparte - dijo Tecna suspirando - no podemos ni siquiera hacerle cosquillas

- creo que Nick logro hacerle daño - dijo Bloom pensativa - o al menos casi lo logra

Solté un suspiro pesado y mire a las chicas con una sonrisa leve - ¿y Bella?

- está con Emily y Rose en su habitación - respondió Bloom tranquila - creo que se siente mal por lo sucedido

- es mí culpa - gemí agachando la cabeza - le dije que la protegería y no pude

- ¿para qué habrá querido los poderes de Bella? - pregunto Flora curiosa - ella ya es poderosa por lo tanto sería algo tonto

- quiere ser el amo supremo - dije mirando una galleta con una mordida mía - pienso que los villanos son un estorbo más en nuestras vidas. Pero como siempre digo, los rivales fuertes están hechos para ser derrotados

- ¿tú cuando has dicho eso? - pregunto Musa riendo.

- cuando se te la gana de ignorarme - dije riendo también.

Guiñe el ojo y mordí la galleta nuevamente. Nuestra mesa se lleno de risas para luego sumergirse en un silencio molesto. Si había algo que rompía ese silencio no eran nuestras voces, eran los crujidos de las galletas al ser mordidas o los sonidos emitidos de nuestras gargantas al tragar un sorbo de té.

- ¿y... cómo está Brandon? - pregunto Flora rompiendo el silencio.

Deje de masticar la galleta y mire a Flora intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir para que pudiera romper en llanto. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y respire hondo. Me obligue a esbozar una sonrisa forzada mientras miraba a Flora para hacerle entender que todo (por fuera) estaba bien cuando la verdad todo estaba mal.

- Ophelia dijo que se estaba recuperando - dije intentando no romper en llanto - probablemente mañana o pasado despierte aunque es posible que no recuerde mucho lo que ha sucedido o tal vez solo piense que yo lo ataque - agache la cabeza.

- seguramente Brandon se dio cuanta de que no fuiste tú quien lo ataco - dijo Layla sonriendo - estoy segura de eso

- eso espero - dije mirando a las chicas.

* * *

.: Bella :.

Solté un suspiro pesado y luego golpeé a Emily con el almohadón provocando que la fuerza del impacto la derribara de mi cama. Ella me miro un tanto molesta mientras se quejaba por el golpe recibido al caer, yo solo la ignore y mire a Rose quien sonreía nerviosa por lo ocurrido. No estaba de humor para las bromas de esa castaña y más aún si tienen que ver con lo sucedido hace dos días.

- podrías disculparte - dijo Emily volviendo a sentarse - ¿qué clases de modales tienes, Princesa?

- Em... - dijo Rose negando con la cabeza.

Suspire pesadamente y luego recosté mi cabeza en la almohada mientras miraba al techo. Hace dos días que logramos volver a Fontana Roja pero no todo fueron sonrisas y risas, todo fue una gran depresión. La Dama Oscura no solo había logrado quitarme los poderes, también había logrado separar a las chicas de su lado malo y lo había convertido en energía para dársela al lado oscuro de Stella. Las cosas iban cayendo en lugar de subir y si seguían así entonces no podríamos hacer nada para evitar el terrible final que nos espera.

Aún recordaba como fue que perdí mis poderes, recordaba aquello como si hubiera pasado ayer, irónico ya que sucedió hace dos días. También recordaba recordaba que Nick había salido volando luego de presentir que algo andaba mal, fue minutos antes de que la Dama Oscura se hiciera con mis poderes durante el eclipse. Cuando salió del castillo de la Dama Oscura su expresión, una que nunca olvidare, era culpable. Algo había sucedido.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Estaba con Bloom y los demás reunidos esperando a Stella, estaba segura de que Brandon y Emily habían ido en su búsqueda pero aún no había noticias de ninguno de los dos. Me estaba comenzando a preocupar y más porque el eclipse estaba por llegar, y pensar que solo sería en unas pocas hora. La Dama Oscura se encontraba justo frente a mí mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa, todas las malas intensiones se reflejaban en ella._

_- el Eclipse aún no sucede pequeña, no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente - dijo la Dama Oscura sonriendo._

_Sky, con su espada en mano, se posiciono delante de mí mirando a la Dama Oscura con firmeza. Tal vez, tan solo tal vez, podría salir de esta y volver a Fontana Roja aún con mis poderes. Todo parecían tan fácil. El Eclipse sería en unas horas, lo que me daba una razón suficiente para poder salir de aquí sin problemas. Pero aún tenía una duda circulando en mi cabeza, ¿cuándo sería el eclipse? ¿cuánto tiempo tenía? ¿cuántas horas?_

_Todo comenzó a venirse abajo cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse. Rogaba para mis adentros para que las cuentas de la Dama Oscura fueran reales y faltaran horas para el eclipse, rogaba para que la oscuridad que se podía percibir en ese momento fuera una nube cubriendo el sol. Temerosa levante la vista al cielo y sentí todo derrumbarse, ese era el Eclipse Solar._

_Las cuentas de la Dama Oscura estaban mal, no era en unas horas, era en segundos... minisegundos, era en ese instante. Dios, sentí que si no arrancaba pronto entonces no volvería a ver mis poderes._

_Alguien me tomo de la mano, vi a David sonriendo suavemente. Me jaló con fuerza hacia atrás y me dijo rápidamente que huyera de ahí. Las chicas fueron como escoltas mientras yo me transformaba y me alejaba volando. No sé que habrá sucedido con la Dama Oscura o de si los chicos pudieron detenerla, también sé que mis amigas se quedaron con ellos para ayudar._

_Estaba en medio de un laberinto forestal luchando contra la oscuridad que lo embargaba en ese momento, tenía que salir pronto. Detrás d emí se encontraban las Winx siguiéndome y procurando mantener una distancia por cualquier emergencia, su plan era evitar que la Dama Oscura se apareciera. La oscuridad crecía cada vez más y no solo era por la oscuridad que ya había en el bosque, sino por el Eclipse Solar. Una vez que la luna cubrió al sol por completo sentí que perdía la transformación y me estampaba la cara contra el suelo. _

_Me puse de rodillas mientras apoyaba mis mantos en la tierra, sacudía mi cabeza de un lado a otro para quitar el polvo en ella y luego levante la mirada al cielo. Me sentía más débil de lo normal y tal vez era porque toda esta oscuridad provocaba que cualquiera que estuviera en el bosque sufriera un drenaje de energía y que también tuviera problemas con su propia mente, es decir no tuviera ánimos de salir adelante._

_- diablos... - musite preocupada._

_- ¡Bella! - mire a Bloom sorprendida. Ella aún tenía sus poderes, es raro porque imagine que con el Eclipse también los perdería, ¿por qué aún los tenía?_

_- tenemos que salir de aquí pronto - dijo Tecna preocupada - mis cálculos dicen que el Eclipse durara por lo menos ocho minutos_

_- ¿¡Ocho minutos!? - pregunte preocupada._

_- ocho minutos - asintió Tecna haciéndome saber que no estaba bromeando._

_Trague saliva y me puse en pie. Mire adelante y comencé a caminar pero sucedió lo impensable Mis pies se sentían como bloques de cemento, me pesaban demasiado como para poder dar siquiera otro paso más. Bloom me miro y luego a las chicas. Todas se veían en un mal estado, de un segundo a otro comenzaron a perder sus energías._

_Notaba a Bloom cansada también pero se resignaba a caer, ella estaba decidida a salir de aquí pronto. Comencé a sentir unas quemaduras horribles en todo mi cuerpo, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿era la oscuridad del bosque? Recordaba que Bloom tuvo un accidente en el bosque luego de que la oscuridad lo tomo preso, ella se torció el tobillo y según nos dijo fue como una quemadura. Diablos, no quería andar con un yeso por todo el cuerpo._

_- esto está mal - dije preocupada y cansada._

_- muy mal - escuche una voz detrás de mí. Como pude me di la vuelta y vi a la Dama Oscura sonreírme fríamente - esté es mi territorio ahora_

_- no... - dije preocupada. Retrocedí un poco y luego sentí que alguien me tomaba de los hombros, mire asustada pero me alivie al ver a Flora. Bloom y Musa se pusieron delante de mí y Layla a un lado, Flora detrás y Tecna al otro lado._

_Ella sonrió y alzó la mano. Una ráfaga de viento empujo a las chicas hasta hacerlas chocar con los árboles de atrás. Trague saliva preocupada mientras intentaba mantenerme ahí parada y no salir volando hacia atrás como ellas. La Dama Oscura sonrió y luego chasqueo los dedos. Comencé a sentirme extraña al cabo de unos segundos, algo en mi pecho era arrancado. Cuando menos me di cuenta vi una llama salir de mi pecho, esta llego hasta las mano de la Dama Oscura luego se encerró en su puño. Supe enseguida que eran mis poderes. Luego la Dama Oscura, usando la misma mano en la cual encerro mi llama, apunto a las chicas con la palma de su mano. Escuche a todas gritar de dolor, cayeron de rodillas y en cosa de segundos una esfera salio de su pecho, todas ellas de un color diferente y todas ellas cambiaron a un color negro. Se posaron en la palma de la mano de la Dama Oscura y luego desaparecieron una a una._

_- esto irá para la reserva de poder de Ángel - dijo ella sonriendo - espero que les guste ver como hago que el Ángel Oscuro se vuelva más fuerte gracias a su lado oscuro_

_- ¿Ángel? - musite cansada. Recordé enseguida que se refería a la parte oscura de Stella. Ella había arrancado el lado oscuro de las chicas y, si entendía bien, entonces ella lo había utilizado como energía para el lado oscuro de Stella, lo que la volverá más poderosa de lo que ya es._

_- maldición... - dije preocupada._

_No pude hacer nada o decir nada más. La Dama Oscura desapareció frente a mí. Me acerque a las chicas preocupada y procuramos salir de ese bosque enseguida. Una vez afuera esperamos pacientemente a los demás, aunque los ánimos eran los peores. No podía creer que no tenía poderes y solo para confirmar que era así intente atacar a un árbol pero el resultado fue nada. _

_El Eclipse aún seguía en el cielo lo que me preocupada un poco pero a estás alturas es lo último que debería importarme. Pronto uno a uno comenzaron a llegar los demás pero la duda estaba que estaba ahora era: ¿Dónde estaban Nick, Emily, Brandon y Stella? _

_Liam había vuelto pero según él no pudo encontrar a Emily, Brandon y Stella por lo que Nick había salido a buscarlos pero no habían llegado, esperaba a que nada les hubiera sucedido. Estábamos dispuestos a volver a Fontana Roja cuando escuche unos crujir de ramas en el bosque. Me di la vuelta y vi a Emily salir, luego se acerco Nick cargando a Brandon y al final salió Stella con la mirada puesta en el suelo._

_La expresión de Nick era culpable, Stella tenía una mirada culpable, asustada y arrepentida y Emily... bueno, Emily siempre era Emily por lo tanto estaba sonriendo a duras penas. Posé la mirada en Brandon y me di cuenta de que algo le había sucedido._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

Sentí una respiración en mi mejilla derecha así que abrí los ojos preocupada y me lleve la sorpresa y el susto de ver a Emily a mi lado, ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas y yo la volví a golpear con un almohadón. Rose suspiro rendida y luego también la golpeo.

- ¿no deberías estar viendo a Brandon en lugar de estar aquí? - pregunte molesta.

- ¿no deberías estar besando a tu novio en lugar de estar aquí? - pregunto riendo ella.

- ¿novio? - pregunto Rose sorprendida.

- casi besa a David cuando la fueron a rescatar - sonrió Emily.

Me senté de golpe en la cama mirando a Emily sospechosamente, tenía mis ojos entre cerrados y una ceja levantada. Emily se tensó un poco y luego rió nerviosa, saco un Pocky de la caja y se lo metió a la boca mientras una ligera risa nerviosa se escapaba de sus labios.

- ¿tú como sabes eso? - no hubo respuesta. Al cabo de unos segundos me di cuenta de como era posible que ella lo supiera - ¡Estabas espiando! - Emily se tensó y luego miro por la ventana intentando pasar desapercibida. La golpeé nuevamente con el almohadón provocando que se atorara con el dulce y luego Rose comenzara a golpearla suavemente en la espalda - ¡Necesitábamos ayuda y tú no no la proporcionaste!

Luego de darse arios golpes ella misma en el pecho y de toser frenéticamente me miro con los ojos entre cerrados, me devolvió el almohadazo y luego me miro - estaba apurada, buscaba a Stella. Además, ustedes estaban por besarse, no me iba a quedar a ver como compartían saliva. Ya era bastante malo que estuviera ahí, no quería llevarme esa imagen conmigo. Me fui antes de saber si se besaron o no, ¿lo hicieron?

- ¡NO! - alcé la voz molesta.

- vaya - hizo una mueca - seguramente estaba esperando un momento más romántico

- no puedo creer que tú y David casi se besan - dijo Rose casi ofendida - somos tus amigas, ¿por qué no nos dijiste?

- porque han sucedido muchas cosas - dije defendiéndome - no he tenido tiempo

- ¿de qué hablas? Si hay mucho tiempo - dijo Emily sonriendo - si yo he podido estar con Johan y Rose con Nick, hay tiempo

Tome el almohadón con fuerza y Emily me miro preocupada, se escondió detrás de Rose para usarla de escudo. Yo la mire fijamente y luego suspire soltando el almohadón.

- uhm - hizo una expresión como si recordará algo - es cierto, Rose, hoy he escuchado hablar a Nick sobre una tal Halinor. Drew cree que oculta algo porque no sabe sobre su lazo de sangre pero aparte de eso creo que también hay algo sobre esta chica

- creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes... - dije pensativa para luego chasquear los dedos - ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Nick la menciono el día en que lo conocimos, luego de lo sucedido en la montaña rusa

- hubiera estado genial que fuese un vampiro - dijo Emily soñativa mirando al techo. Rose frunció el ceño, me quito la almohada y golpeó a Emily.

- ¡Oye! - me regaño a mí.

- no fui yo - alcé ambas manos.

- ¿saben qué? Esto me tiene harta - dijo Emily molesta mientras se levantaba de la cama - me siento altamente indignada con ustedes. No me aprecian lo suficiente

Luego de que se fuera me reí entre dientes al igual que Rose. Sonreí tranquila y luego me recosté en mi cama mirando el techo.

- al menos ya no tengo que escucharla quejarse - murmure divertida.

- iré a ver a Nick - dijo Rose divertida.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Al cabo del desayuno fui a la biblioteca para poder buscar algo de información sobre el Ángel Oscuro. Sé que es tonto lo que dije sobre que me dolía cuando la lastimaban pero más bien era una sensación extraña, como si me golpearán a mí lo que es irónico ya que si lo hacen.

Camine entre los estantes buscando una sección de ángeles. Necesitaba saber algo referente sobre una forma de vencer a esté Ángel maligno que es parecido a mí, porque no es el mismo. Logre llegar a donde estaba la sección de ángeles y saque un libro que tenía de titulo: "Ángeles Oscuros".

- espero que esto funcione - dije preocupada mientras miraba la caratula del libro. Estaba por sentarme en el suelo de espaldas al estante cuando algo me llamo la atención. Era un costado de un libro, dorado. Hice una mueca de restar importancia y lo tome. La caratula decía: "Los Ángeles de Luz"

Interesada en aquel segundo libro lo tome. Me senté en el suelo y comencé a buscar algo sobre los ángeles oscuros pero no había mucho para leer. Más bien, solo habían cosas como sus poderes, quienes eran, como se creaban y cosas que no me interesaban en lo absoluto.

- «...tres ángeles se enfrentaran al peligro en medio de la oscuridad...» - murmure mirando el libro: "Los Ángeles de Luz" - «...lanzaran sus flechas de luz acabando con el enemigo...»

- suena interesante - dije torciendo los labios - uhm... «Cada persona guarda un ángel en el interior, esté ángel puede salir solo si persona lo desea; sin embargo existe el caso en que el Ángel puede cambiar su forma de ser y ver el mundo dependiendo de la persona que logre separarlo de su cuerpo, es decir, pueden ser Ángeles Oscuros. Cuando la persona se trata de un hada, un mago, una hechicera o un hechicero: se le da la oportunidad de elegir ser un Ángel de por vida o volver a ser quien era antes...»

- interesante - dije sonriendo un poco - esté libro es mejor de lo que pensé

- pero ahí no dice nada sobre como detener un Ángel Oscuro - escuche la voz de Tecna. Levante la mirada y la vi parada frente a mí con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sentó a mi lado y tomo el libro de los Ángeles Oscuros. Ella torció los labios y luego miro el que yo tenía en mis manos - ¿crees que sea cierto?

- debe de serlo, digo, me enfrente a mi lado malo - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- me pregunto si mi lado malo es tan fuerte como el tuyo o es igual a mí - bajo la mirada Tecna - es extraño pensar que la Dama Oscura nos arrebato algo de dentro de nosotras, es como si nos desgarrara el alma...

- lo sé - asentí lentamente - al menos la mitad del alma - sonreí levemente - ¿crees que esos ángeles... que lanzan sus flechas de luz seamos nosotras?

- una transformación ángel - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

- Angelix (Pronunciación: Enllelix) - sonreí levemente - primero necesitamos detener al Ángel Oscuro

- Stella oscura - asintió lentamente Tenca.

Reí divertida y tome el libro de ángeles oscuros - algo debe de haber aquí - dije mirando el libro - necesitamos una manera de detenerla

- ella es tu lado malo - escuche a Faragonda. Levante la mirada al igual que Tecna y vi a Faragonda parada junto a nosotras con una sonrisa. No sé en que momento llego ya que no me di cuenta pero si sabía que no podía llevar mucho tiempo ahí parada - tú sabrás derrotarla

- ¿debo hacerlo sola? - pregunte preocupada.

- con tus amigas - sonrió levemente - las tienes para ayudarte

- perfecto - sonreí mirando a Tecna. Ella abrió la boca para poder decir algo pero su celular comenzó a sonar, la interrumpió. Ella saco su celular y contesto la llamada.

- sí, está conmigo - dijo Tecna extrañada - ¿qué? ¿enserio? - sonrió - grandioso, vamos enseguida. Se pondrá muy feliz, bien, adiós

- ¿quién era? - pregunte curiosa.

- Bloom - me sonrió - Brandon acaba de despertar

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, tire los libros al suelo y me levante de golpe. Corrí por toda Fontana Roja camino a la enfermería, tenía que llegar pronto. Abrí la puerta de golpe y escuche a alguien quejarse, me quede parada en la entrada y baje la vita al suelo.

- Stella... - me regaño Layla frotándose la frente.

- perdón - dije con el corazón en la mano. Le extendí una mano para ayudar a levantarla pero mi vista se poso en el joven que estaba sentado en la camilla de la enfermería hablando con Ophelia. Solté a Layla provocando que nuevamente cayera al suelo y me regañara. Corrí a la cama y enseguida lo rodeé con mis brazos.

- está desesperada - escuche reír a Bloom.

- entiendo, pero no tiene porque lastimarme - dijo Layla tranquila.

Me separe de Brandon y lo mire con una sonrisa, él no me devolvía aquella sonrisa lo que me preocupo un poco, de hecho, tenía una mirada algo temerosa. Me mordí el labio inferior y retrocedí asustada.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunte preocupada.

Ophelia coloco una mano en mi hombro y luego miro a las chicas - es mejor dejarlos solos

- pero tengo una herida en la frente - dijo Layla - se me va a hinchar

- entonces siéntate en la otra camilla, allí - no estaba mirando pero imaginaba que la otra camilla estaba lejos de nosotros - enseguida te traeré algo de hielo

- gracias - dijo Layla.

- ¿qué sucede Brandon? - me senté en la cama mirándolo preocupada.

Él trago saliva y luego me miro - lo último que recuerdo... fue haber entrado a una habitación en la cual descubrimos que tú estabas... recuerdo haberte visto y lo siguiente fue que me atacaste

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y luego mire a las chicas que estaban hablando con Layla ignorándonos a nosotros. Tomé la mano de Brandon pero él la retiro preocupado.

- sé que te he lastimado mucho pero también intento remediarlo - me miro con una expresión dolida - yo me siento terrible por todo lo que ha sucedido. Nuestra relación siempre ha tenido complicaciones pero podemos salir adelante... sin embargo... lo que ha sucedido...

- Brandon, yo no te he atacado - dije con un tono suave y reprimiendo las lagrimas - nunca podría hacerte daño intencionalmente. Yo sé que tú tampoco puedes y créeme, todo eso que ha sucedido quedo en el pasado... ya no me importa lo que hiciste... solo me interesa el presente

- ¿entonces por qué aún sientes rencor por todo lo que he hecho, por haberte mentido una vez diciendo que era un Príncipe y por lo sucedido con Mitzi? - pregunto Brandon con un tono dolido - ¿por qué no puedes olvidarlo si me dijiste que ya no interesaba?

Estaba sorprendida y atónita por eso. Sí, es cierto, ya no me importaba eso en lo más mínimo y él lo sabía ¿por qué me preguntaba esto? No tenía una respuesta concreta y a la única conclusión que llegue fue que el Ángel Oscuro tenía la culpa. Claro, era lógico ya que ese Ángel Oscuro era mi lado oscuro, se supone que todos los malos momentos, las penas y los dolores que pase están encerrados dentro de ella... se alimenta de mi dolor y no los puede olvidar.

- Tesoro... - dije preocupada.

- no me llames así - negó con la cabeza. Desvió la mirada y luego me miro algo serio - Stella, creo que es mejor que te vayas

- ¿estás rompiendo conmigo? - pregunte con ganas de llorar.

Brandon no dijo nada. Sentí que todo se me venía abajo, ¿realmente estaba terminando conmigo? ¿por qué? Yo no he hecho nada, lo amo y lo sabe... ¿por qué...?

Los murmullos de las chicas cesaron, supuse que ya se habían dado cuenta de que algo malo había sucedido. Me levante de la cama y mire a Brandon una vez más esperando una repuesta a mi pregunta, él solo bajo la mirad ay luego se acostó en la cama de espaldas a mí. Sacudí la cabeza y me quite las lagrimas de mis ojos, luego de eso solo me fui de ahí ignorando los llamados de las chicas.

Llegue a duras penas a la habitación de Brandon. Enseguida una sensación de dolor en el pecho me invadió, me senté en la cama y deje salir las lagrimas mientras me posicionaba en forma de ovillo abrazando una almohada. Mi vista estaba puesta en una foto mía y de Brandon en un día de campo que tuvimos. Tenía tantas ganas de que la tierra me tragará y me llevara a una isla desierta en la cual no existiera nada más que el aire, el mar y una palmera con un par de cocos.

- yo si Te Amo... - dije sollozando - demasiado...

* * *

.: Bella :.

Salí de mi habitación luego de que Rose decidió salir también, seguramente iba a hablar con Nick sobre la tal Halinor. Honestamente no me parece que Nick sera el tipo de chico que engañe a su novia. Nunca antes lo he visto actuar cariñosamente con Rose pero imaginaba que eso solo sucedía cuando estaban solos, estoy casi segura de eso.

No estoy segura de a donde iba caminando porque no estaba mirando, pero sé que debí de hacerlo ya que choque con alguien. Una mano me sujeto de la muñeca antes de que cayera al suelo y al mirar con quien choque vi a David. Me sonroje enseguida.

- ¿estás bien? - pregunto sonriendo levemente.

- sí - dije incorporándome sonrojada.

- grandioso - dijo sonriendo - estaba buscando a Johan

- creo que está con Sky en algún lado - dije abrazándome a mi misma.

- ya veo - sonrió. Hubo un silencio - ¿cómo te sientes?

- ¿sentirme? - pregunte confundida - ah te refieres a lo que sucedió con la Dama Oscura - él asintió - supongo que bien, se siente extraño no tener poderes

- eso supongo. Yo no tengo poderes y he podido vivir durante dieciséis años serenamente - sonrió encogiéndose de hombros - ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?

Me mordí el labio inferior y luego trague saliva preocupada. No es que no quisiera pero me sentía nerviosa estando con David. No es que sea algo malo, pero no dejo de pensar en lo que sucedió antes... casi nos besamos.

Él no espero una respuesta de parte mía, me tomo de la mano y me llevo afuera para dar un paseo. Me sentía algo nerviosa pero de una forma agradable, era extraño estar tomada de la mano de David.

- ¿sabes algo? - pregunto mientras caminábamos por un paisaje hermoso y desolado de humanos - hay algo que había querido hacer hace mucho

- ¿pasear por aquí? - pregunte riendo nerviosa.

David se detuvo y me miro con una sonrisa. El paisaje estaba compuesto de césped, un hermoso cielo y un sol brillante, arbustos con flores y árboles alejados de la maldad, era como un campo hermoso. Muchos animales corrían entre el césped y algunos tenían poderes por lo que usaban sus alitas para volar.

- cuando la Dama Oscura te tenía bajo su poder estaba asustado y desesperado - dijo mirándome a los ojos - Johan me grito pero nunca le hice caso, incluso le grito a Emily y Henry casi lo golpea por eso. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti y me di cuenta de que no podía ocultarlo más

- ¿ocultarlo? - pregunte confundida. David acaricio mi mejilla con una mano y me sonrió dulcemente. Podía escuchar mi corazón latir con fuerza.

- tú me gustas Bella. No podía dejar de pensar en ti y en que tenía que recuperarte - dijo sonriendo. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, estaba sonrojada ya que sentía mis mejillas arder.

- David... - murmure con una sonrisa para mis adentros.

Él me sonrió suavemente y acerco su rostro a mí.

- tú... también me gustas - dije sonriendo.

Sentí sus labios rozar los míos causando un ligero cosquilleo. Coloque una mano sobre la de David, que estaba en mi mejilla, y luego cerré el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros. Nuestros labios se fundían en un dulce y suave beso que no podría olvidar nunca. Todo el corazón me latía a mil por horas, estaba segura de que incluso David podía escucharlo. Baje mis manos a sus hombros y él las suyas a mi cintura. La calidez de ese beso era única.

* * *

.: Henry :.

Estaba camino a las gradas para encontrarme con Melody cuando en el camino me tope con Stella. Yo sonreí amablemente para poder hablar un poco con ella y saber como estaba Brandon pero Stella paso corriendo al lado mío, pude notar que de sus ojos un par de lagrimas se escapaban. Me quede preocupado pero intente no darle mucha importancia, mientras no se tratara de mi padre o de ella misma todo iba a estar bien, aunque si me preocupaba y quería saber como se encontraba.

Salí a las gradas y sonreí al ver a Melody sentada tocando una flauta. Camine hasta ella y apoye ambos ante brazos en un escalón mientras miraba a la chica tocar la flauta. Una melodía suave que me relajaba, reflejaba serenidad y amor.

- suena grandioso - dije tomando la barandilla de la escalera e impulsándome hacia delante para poder subirme, luego pase una pierna por la barandilla y la salté. Me senté a su lado y le sonreí tranquilo.

- gracias - sonrió ella.

Hubo un silencio. Yo solo sonreí y luego mire al frente. En la cancha habían un par de parejas o chicos haciendo cosas que no podía distinguir bien, un grupo cantaba y otro no estaba segura. En las mismas gradas había uno que otro grupo de chicas o chicos hablando. Era un día bastante tranquilo considerando que todo ha estado muy mal.

- lo que nos hacía falta era distraernos un poco - dijo Melody sonriendo.

- mucho - dije asintiendo lentamente.

Note como Melody se lamía los labios y luego baja la mirada un poco, se notaba algo incomoda o preocupada por algo. Se mordí el labio inferior suavemente y me miro.

- Henry... creo que tenemos que hablar - dijo con un tono suave - sobre... nosotros

- ¿nosotros? - levante una ceja confundido.

- sí, nosotros - dijo asintiendo - ambos sabemos que cuando llegamos aquí yo dije eramos novios y tú no te opusiste... Esperaba en ese momento que lo hicieras y si no, bueno, esperaba a que me regañaras por andar diciendo mentiras pero no lo hiciste. Quiero saber porque

Hice una mueca despreocupado y luego me rasque la nuca - bueno... - la mire con una sonrisa - pensé que lo eramos...

- ¿a sí? - pregunto sorprendida.

- sí - sonreí levemente - digo, hemos tenido un par de citas e incluso nos hemos besado en más de una ocasión así que pensé que bueno estábamos saliendo como novios. No te regañe porque me gusto la idea de que lo seamos

Melody me sonrió dulcemente y luego me besó en la mejilla.

- entonces, linda cantante... ¿quieres ser mi novia oficialmente entre nosotros? - pregunte riendo divertido.

Ella rió entre diente - por supuesto que quiero

- ¡HENRY! - escuche a Drew.

- alguien está enojado - dijo Melody preocupada.

Mire hacia abajo en las gradas y luego tome la mano de Melody, ambos bajamos al ver a Drew echando humo.

- ¿qué sucede contigo? - pregunto Melody levantando una ceja.

- te diré algo, necesito espiar a Nick - dijo apuntándome con un dedo - y Melody parece la carnada perfecta

- ¿carnada? - pregunto ella sorprendida - ¿qué sucede?

- bueno, iba camino al comedor cuando escuche a Nick hablando solo - dijo Drew - verás, decía algo de que era su culpa que Brandon saliera lastimado ya que no pudo llegar a tiempo. También murmuraba un par de cosas extrañas y hablaba de una tal Halinor... quiero saber quien es esa tipa. Si ese imbécil esta engañando a mi hermana juro que lo voy a ahorcar...

- ya bájale a tu rabia - dije rodando los ojos - no espiare a Nick para ti y mucho menos Melody será la carnada... ¿cómo es eso eh?

- ella lo entretiene y nosotros revisamos sus cosas - dijo Drew con una sonrisa segura - vamos, parejita, muévanse

- ya te urge una novia - rodé los ojos mientras lo seguía.

Rápidamente buscamos a Nick y Melody fue a hablar con él. Nuestro tiempo limite era de diez minutos. Rápidamente entramos su habitación y registramos sus cosas. No encontre muchas cosas, más que un par de cosas para Rose como cartas, también habían fotos de Nick y de Rose. El hombre realmente estaba enamorado de ella por lo que seguramente no le esconde nada.

- oh Dios... - dijo Drew sorprendido mientras miraba una hoja de papel - encontré algo y está puede ser la prueba

- a ver, a ver, a ver - dije mirando a Drew serio - ¿qué rayos me estás queriendo decir?

- creo que Nick esconde algo - dijo Drew sin dejar de ver el papel - y creo que las chicas saben que es

- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunte sorprendido.

- mira esto - me entrego la hoja - es una carta...

- ¿una carta? - levante la ceja - veamos, dice: «Querida Halinor: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, no puedo saber como te encuentras en este momento pero espero de corazón que te encuentres bien. No he podido parar de pensar en ti desde que me vine al pasado, Dios, cuanto desearía poder tenerte aquí conmigo y poder abrazarte para hacerte sonreír que es lo que más me gusta. Realmente estoy deseando que todo este desastre acabe para poder volver y verte. Yo sé que tú querías venir conmigo pero ambos sabemos que lo mejor para ti no es venir, sino que es quedarte allí y proteger a aquellos que aún viven. Halinor, te extraño demasiado. No puedo enviarte esta carta pero la escribo para poder desahogarme un poco... Emily, Bella y Rose han estado tan felices de ver a sus padres nuevamente que temo que sus sonrisas se borren cuando algo les sucede a uno de ellos... Stella ya está en graves problemas pero no lo sabe aún, Emily tampoco y prefiero que se quede así. Rose cada día sonríe encantadoramente que temo que su sonrisa se destruya al saber nuestra verdad... temo lo que pueda pasar si ella descubre nuestro secreto... mi secreto»

- wow - dije sorprendido - ¿qué secreto?

- no lo sé pero lo voy a matar - dijo Drew enojado - seguramente tiene otra novia

- esto tiene la fecha de cuando llegaron aquí - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- escucha amigo... - intento decir Drew pero se detuvo a media palabra sorprendido.

Yo también estaba sorprendido y preocupado. Podía escuchar la voz de Nick cada vez más alta, ¡Se estaba acercando! De un salto comencé a correr por todos lados al igual que Drew, luego de unos segundos ambos chocamos y caímos al suelo.

- debajo de la cama - susurro Drew.

Rodé los ojos y luego me arrastre por debajo de la cama. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y pude ver unos pies moverse de un lado a otro, se detuvieron y luego espero unos segundos para luego hacer algo. Pude sentir la cama echarse hacia abajo, se había sentado.

- Dios... Halinor... - murmuro Nick suavemente - si tan solo supieras todo lo que ha estado sucediendo aquí...

Mire a Drew y pude notar que movía sus labios sin emitir ningún sonido, estaba enojado y claramente decía: _Lo voy a matar._ Rodé los ojos y luego rogué para mis adentros para que Nick dejara la habitación.

- ¡Nick! - la puerta se abrió de golpe y pude escuchar la voz de Rose - tenemos que hablar

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Nick con un tono suave.

- ¿quién es Halinor? - pregunto Rose mirando a Nick seria y con celos.

Drew me miro con una sonrisa victorioso mientras sus labios se movían en un silencioso _ja_.

- ambos son adoptados - murmure rodando los ojos - sin duda alguna

- ¿Halinor? - fingió no saber - ¿de qué hablas?

- Emily te escucho murmurar algo sobre una chica llamada Halinor y Bella recordó que cuando te conocimos también la mencionaste - dijo Rose molesta - ¿quién es? ¿acaso... acaso me estás...?

- Rose, ¿enserio crees que podría engañarte? Eso es lo más tonto que alguien podría pensar o decir - dijo Nick despreocupado. Escuche un ruido, como si alguien se hubiera sentado en la cama pero los pies de Rose, unos tacones verdes, se encontraban en la entrada por lo que opte por pensar que Nick se había recostado en la cama.

- ¿me estas llamando tonta? - pregunto Rose molesta - quiero que me digas quien es...

Hubo un silencio prolongado. No hubo respuesta por parte de Nick y Rose tampoco espero algo más. Suspire pesadamente y luego me tensé al sentir que la habitación se estaba congelando un poco.

- Henry, mira - dijo Drew mirando furtivamente hacia la ventana.

Mire a la ventana y me sorprendí al ver a Stella sentada en ella con una sonrisa socarrona y unas alas... negras.

- mamá... - dije sorprendido. Sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y mire a Drew.

- esa no es tu madre - dijo molesto - no lo vuelvas a decir

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Nick serio.

- vaya, si es el ángelito y su novia - dijo el ángel con un tono divertido - me siento celosa de ella... ya ves que tú eres un Ángel de Luz y obviamente yo soy un Ángel Oscuro, podemos tener una relación y yo te puedo cambiar para que seas malo... - su sonrisa era de seguridad y claramente seductora.

Hubo un silencio. Lo próximo que escuche fue a Nick gritándole a Rose para que se largara, ¿por qué? Stella los había los había atacado. Drew y yo salimos de nuestro escondite y vimos a Nick con sus alas alzadas, miraba a Stella fijamente serio.

- oh - dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa - ¿qué es esto? Si son dos pequeñines

- ¿qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Nick mirándonos serio.

- bueno... - intento decir Drew pero yo lo golpeé.

- hay un problema mayor - dije serio mientras sacaba mi espada.

Apunte a Stella con mi espada. Iba a atacar cuando una ráfaga de viento nos saco a mí y a Drew de la habitación. Intente volver a la habitación pero la puerta se cerro justo en mi nariz. Me frote preocupado y luego escuche unos pasos. Al mirar a mi derecha vi a Rose acompañada de Bella y de Emily.

- hey - dijo Emily apuntándome con una sonrisa divertida - ¿qué le paso a tu nariz, Rodolfo?

Abrí mi boca, fruncí el ceño y mire a Emily ofendido. Ella rió aún más y luego miro la puerta de la habitación de Nick - ¿estás segura de que están allí dentro?

- sí - respondió Rose.

- bien, Bella, tú quédate lejos porque mientras no tengas poderes es mejor que te cuides - dijo Emily mirando la puerta fijamente - Rose, prepárate para echar abajo la puerta

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Me gire tantas veces en la cama hasta quedar incomodo. No podía dejar de visualizar la mirada de Stella, esa mirada de temor, dolor y tristeza. Dios. No quería hacer esto, no quería hacerla llorar pero lo mejor para nosotros es estar separado en especial con todo lo que sucede. No puedo dejar de recordar la sonrisa maliciosa que me dio cuando me ataco. No tengo ni idea de como fue que volvió a la normalidad pero no quiero saber, lo único que deseo es estar lo más alejado de Stella posible.

Intente olvidarme de Stella para siempre, ella me ataco y yo la lastime, está claro que nosotros no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Pero hay algo que no entiendo.. ¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO PUEDO OLVIDARLA!?

Todo lo que tengo en mi mente es a Stella sonriendo, esa hermosa sonrisa que me regala siempre y me derrite el corazón. Se me acerca tranquila, rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y luego me besa en los labios. El dulce sabor a fresas de sus labios era imposible de olvida, siempre lo recordaré, ella espera una respuesta y yo se la doy sin esperar. Dios, Stella me tiene loco por ella y aunque quiera intentar olvidarme de ella no puedo... estoy cometiendo un error al dejarla ir.

Me levante de la cama y salí de la enfermería, era obvio que no podría dejar de pensar en ella hasta verla nuevamente. No me encontré con nadie en el camino a mi habitación donde suponía que ella se encontraba, algo bueno a mi parecer. Llegue a mi habitación y sonreí al verla en mi cama durmiendo acurrucada y abrazando una almohada. Mi sonrisa era triste puesto que podía notar los ojos de Stella, a pesar de estar cerrados, cansados. Imaginaba que estaba llorando anteriormente a quedarse dormida.

Me acerque a ella y me senté en la cama. Acaricie su mejilla suavemente y sonreí dulcemente al verla de esta forma. Yo no podía dejar que ella se aleje de mí, no importa lo que ha sucedido, si dejo que se aleje entonces estoy cometiendo el mayor error en mi vida. Probablemente no estemos hechos el uno para el otro pero yo la amo y sé que ella me ama a mí también; sin embargo algo está rondando en mis recuerdos... ese momento en que ella me ataco.

Note que ella fruncía el ceño y enseguida quite mi mano de su mejilla, la mire con una sonrisa mientras ella parpadeaba varias veces somnolienta.

- ¿Brandon? - me miro confundida. Sus ojos estaban rojos, dignos de haber llorado. Me sentí horriblemente mal por esto - ¿qué haces aquí?

Solté una ligera risa entre dientes - yo duermo aquí, es mi habitación

Ella se sentó en la cama y me miro sorprendida, luego sonrió suavemente - me refiero a que deberías estar en la enfermería recuperándote del... de eso...

- sí bueno, no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en como te trate en la enfermería y vine a verte - dije sonriendo - me siento como estúpido

- deberías - dijo ella despreocupada mientras yo la miraba con el ceño fruncido - me culpaste de haberte atacado y no me diste tiempo de explicarte

- ¿explicar qué? - pregunte serio - ¿qué lo disfrutaste?

- de hecho, casi pierdo la voz del grito que di - dijo ella asintiendo lentamente - Brandon, yo no te he atacado. Nunca te haría daño... lo que sucedió fue, y te parecerá ilógico, poco creíble, tonto y estúpido... - llevo una mano a su pecho - la Dama Oscura hizo algún truco raro y me arrebato una parte de mí... lo llama lado oscuro porque es donde se encuentran todas las penas, los dolores y los miedos que he tenido en mi vida. Eso lo convirtió en un Ángel Oscuro, como Athan, y lo hizo hacerse pasar por mí cuando los ataco aquí en Fontana Roja... luego, cuando fuiste con la intensión de salvarme de mi "supuesto cambio de personalidad" yo estaba apunto de enfrentarla cuando te apareciste... te ataco y luego de eso te desmayaste...

- sí yo recuerdo hasta ahí... - fruncí el ceño - ¿qué paso luego?

- Nick llego y se enfrento a ella con fuerza, no se donde se fueron ya que desaparecieron. Luego llego Emily y me ayudo a sacarte hasta que nos encontramos con Nick nuevamente - me sonrió levemente - él te cargo hasta aquí y Ophelia te curo las heridas... que por cierto, eran internas por lo que el método de curación fue más complicado, desde entonces has estado durmiendo por tres días

- así que... no fuiste tú quien me lastimo - la mire sorprendido a lo que ella me asintió - pero aún así sientes todo aquello que me dijo ella. Te duele que te haya mentido sobre que era un supuesto Príncipe y te molesta que Misty me haya besado

- no puedo negar que es mentira, pero si te puedo afirmar que eso fue antes... - me sonrió levemente - a mí ya no me interesa. Pero si quieres creer lo contrarió...

- no estoy seguro de que pensar - dije agachando la cabeza un poco - siento que debo creerte pero la mirada malvada y el ataque... - lleve una mano a mi cabeza - lo siento tanto, Stella, yo no sé que pensar sobre esto

- ¿por qué no estás en la enfermería? - pregunto ella mirándome preocupada.

- porque no podía dejar de pensar en... - guarde silencio. Mire a Stella y sonreí - soy un tonto. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y a causa de eso estoy aquí, vine a verte porque siempre que cerrabas los ojos te materializabas con una hermosa sonrisa. Pensé que lo mejor para nosotros era separarnos para de esa manera evitar que alguno de los dos siga saliendo lastimado pero me doy cuenta de que está es la forma en que ambos salimos lastimados...

- ¿qué quieres decir? - pregunto ella confundida.

- que no puedo alejarme de ti aunque lo quisiera - dije sonriendo suavemente. Coloque una mano en la mejilla de Stella y la acaricie suavemente - Te Amo demasiado, eres mía y así te quiero para siempre...

Ella me sonrió levemente y luego me beso en los labios.

- te encanta hacer que me preocupe - rió suavemente.

- no es intencional - dije sonriendo. La besé en la comisura de los labios y luego la abracé. Aquel abrazo no duro demasiado ya que sentí una punzada en mi pecho, a la altura del corazón. Hice una mueca de dolor y Stella me miro preocupada, coloco una mano en pecho y me miro a los ojos.

- ¿te duele... demasiado? - pregunto con la voz quebrada.

- no es mucho - dije sonriendo a la fuerza - pero no es nada

- tal vez deberías volver a la enfermería - dijo ella preocupada.

- prefiero quedarme aquí - dije colocando mi mano en la muñeca de Stella - no te preocupes por nada

- bien - asintió lentamente. Me miro sonriendo suavemente y luego quito su mano de pecho, me beso por sobre la tela y luego y me sonrió. Tome a Stella de la cintura y me acosté a su lado abrazándola con fuerza. Ella no estaba segura de si yo debería estar aquí o no pero eso daba igual, yo quería quedarme con ella - siento que hayas salido lastimado.

No respondí a eso. Abracé a Stella con fuerza escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

* * *

.: Nick :.

Mire al Ángel Oscuro fijamente. Algo estaba tramando y no podía ser nada bueno. Por la paz de la tierra que no era bueno. Retrocedí preocupado y luego mire fijamente intentando ocultar lo que sentía en ese momento.

- ¿por qué estás aquí? - pregunte con un tono serio.

- yo no sabía que tenías un hermano - me sonrió maliciosa - y mucho menos que ese hermano era un ángel oscuro. Es extraño pensar eso, dime porque lo ocultas

Trague saliva y cree una esfera blanca en mi mano - será mejor que te largues

- ¿me vas a atacar? - me miro con una sonrisa - bien - se notaba despreocupada - inténtalo, pero nada va a cambiar tu lazo de sangre con él. Me pregunto que dirían los demás si se enteran de lo que ocultas, claro, conozco a tres hadas que no tendrán problemas porque ya lo saben pero hay algo ellas no saben... y es que existe otra chica... Halinor

- intenta hacerle daño y te las vas a ver - dije apuntándola con firmeza.

- oh... no... - fingió miedo - por favor, ángel, no me hagas daño. No me hagas daño, eres mucho más fuerte que yo y temo que puedas ganar la batalla sin que pueda mover un dedo - su tono dramático me estaba molestando un poco - te prometo que no lastimera a nadie más. Prometo ser buena y cuidar de todos tal y como tú lo haces... no lastimare a la niña, lo prometo... - soltó una carcajada fría - eres un tonto. No puedes si quiera intentar hacerme daño, porque... de otro modo... la chica pagará las consecuencias...

Alzo su mano en el aire y pude ver reflejado como un holograma a una chica de cabello blanco y largo, ojos azules oscuros que resaltaban demasiado. Un traje blanco completo, era un vestido, con un cinturón dorado y diseños en su vestido de color dorado también. Detrás habían dos grandes alas blancas, fuertes y poderosas.

- puedo viajar en el tiempo y hacerle daño, extraer sus poderes y volverla mala... es mejor que te mantengas alejado de la Dama Oscura si no quieres que ella salga lastimada - dijo sonriendo fríamente - es mi advertencia - se puso en pie y miro la ventana. Sus grandes alas negras se extendieron por la habitación - por cierto, guapo, me gustaría tenerte de nuestro lado. Tal vez no sea difícil hacer que te pongas como todo un villa

- ¿uhmn? - la mire sorprendido. Ella no sabía lo que yo estaba viendo. No podía creerlo, en sus alas habían plumas teñidas de rojo, todas esparcidas por sus grandes y poderosas alas - no... imposible...

- todo es posible en está vida - no la podía ver pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. Seguramente ella ya se dio cuenta de que yo miraba sus plumas rojas.

Alzo la mano y la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando caer a Bella y a Emily al suelo, detrás de las chicas se encontraban Bella, Henry y Drew parados. Mire a Stella nuevamente pero ya había sido tarde, ella había desaparecido.

- ¡Nick! - me abrazo Rose preocupada. Hice desaparecer mis alas y trague saliva preocupado. Pocos minutos después entro Saladino y Faragonda preocupados.

- ¿qué ha sucedido? - pregunto Saladino serio.

- el ángel oscuro estuvo aquí - dijo Henry preocupado.

- sus alas... se están tiñendo de rojo - dije mirando a Faragonda preocupado.

- no es posible... - dijo sorprendida.

Continuara...

* * *

Alas rojas, lazos de sangre, un libro, una chica... ¿qué diablos esta sucediendo ahora? ¿qué es lo que estoy ocultando detrás de las lineas?  
Bien, primero que nada necesitan saber una cosa. Está historia esta rondando más por el tema de ángeles por si no lo han notado, no es un error. Los ángeles oscuros y de luz van a ser parte del tema de esté fics pero al final de todo ya sabemos que habrá una pelea de magia.

**Próximamente: Rojo Significa Sangre**

¿alas rojas? - pregunto Bloom confundida - no lo entiendo

significa que sangre ha sido derramada en sus manos - dijo Faragonda seria.

alguien ha muerto en sus manos - dijo Nick - o está muriendo en sus manos

podemos pelear contra ella - dijo Musa sonriendo - siempre quise intentar vencer a Stella

me siento altamente ofendida - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos - claro que yo soy más fuerte

Nick, ¿quién es Halinor? - pregunto Rose preocupada - ya no me mientas...

¿alguna razón por la cual me tengo que quedar? - pregunto Stella mirando a Faragonda y a Nick.

tienes que saber algo - dijo Nick serio - no lo dijimos frente a las chicas hay algo que tú debes saber

existe una profecía que habla de tres ángeles de luz - dijo Griffin mirando a Faragonda seria.

Bloom, necesito hablar con alguien - dijo Stella - y no creo que Brandon sea la mejor opción

Nick, escuche mal... ¿dijiste que eras hermano de...? - dijo Ophir sorprendido.

~ Comentarios:

- cammusmiler27: Lo sé pero Stella lo había entendido como que él la había besado. Es por eso que lo use como una "excusa"... la cosa es que ahora todo lo que una vez fue dolor, se convirtió en un ángel oscuro de pesadillas como dijo Nick. Seguramente más adelante sabremos que es un Ángel de Pesadillas con más información

- micaela: Esa es la cuestión. Provocar la intriga para que alguien quiera leer

- 50ShadesOfShit: Mis vacaciones se terminaron T.T El lunes devuelta a clases aksjaskj El eclipse solar es cuando la luna cubre al sol... es decir, no hay sol... y los poderes de Bella son de fuego por lo tanto sin sol se debilita. La cosa es que es más confuso de lo que parece porque aún tiene incógnitas pero más adelante se va a saber porque solo a Bella y no a Bloom que tiene los mismos poderes o incluso a Emily y Stella.

- MVVA: Me alegra que te guste esté fics ;)

Bueno quedo bastante largo el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Me pareció bastante bueno a mí y muy intrigante.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	21. Chapter 21: Rojo Significa Sangre

Hey ¡Hola! estamos devuelta en mi nueva historia. Si ya se, yo dije que el camino de la luz no tendría mas partes y es así, no las tiene. Esta es una nueva historia relacionada con el Camino de la Luz y un viaje en el tiempo que harán los hijos de las Winx para arreglar un error que cometieron y cambio su futuro.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo ~

Capitulo 21:

Rojo Significa Sangre

.: Stella :.

Nos encontrabamos en la oficina de Saladino todas las Winx reunidas, entre nosotros también estaban los viajeros del tiempo. Supuestamente estábamos aquí reunidos por una ataque que hubo pero la verdad ni siquiera me di cuenta de que hubo un ataque. Los Especialistas apenas habían entrado, se nos acercaron y miraron a Saladino para poder comenzar con la "reunión".

- como sabrán, el ángel oscuro ha derribado nuestros muros - dijo Faragonda seria - aquel que habíamos hecho con magia fue penetrado por su poder

- eso nos deja totalmente indefensos - dijo Saladino serio - por lo que desde ahora habrá un toque de queda para todos, en especial ustedes. No tengo dudas de que la próxima vez que se acerque será para atacarlos a todos ustedes

- Ángel es muy fuerte - dije asintiendo - pero dudo mucho que venga solo atacarlos

- Stella, tú más que nadie sabe cuan peligrosa es... - dijo Saladino serio - ella es tu contraparte así que no te lo tomes a la ligera

- error, tiene los poderes de las chicas - dije despreocupada - no solo es mi contraparte, sea lo que sea que significa

- una contraparte es una persona con intereses diferente a los tuyos - explico Timmy - es decir es todo lo contrarió a lo que tú eres. En este caso es ese ángel maligno, ella es tú contraparte por ser diferente a ti... es... tu opuesto

- ¿mi opuesto? - levante una ceja - Timmy mejor no me expliques nada - mire a Saladino - no nos puede tener como prisioneros solo porque Ángel anda por ahí suelta

- ¿Ángel? ¿le pusiste nombre? - pregunto Layla sorprendida.

- sí - asentí lentamente - no me pasare toda la vida diciendo Ángel Oscuro o que la llamen Stella. Yo soy Stella, no ella... así que Ángel suena bien para mí

- suena lógico - dijo Tecna asintiendo - bien, entonces, volviendo al tema, Stella tiene razón, no somos prisioneros

Sonreí orgullosa pero por desgracia no me duro mucho la sonrisa.

- podemos pelear contra ella - dijo Musa sonriendo - siempre quise intentar vencer a Stella

- me siento altamente ofendida - me crucé de brazos mirando a Musa de manera reprobatoria - claro que yo soy más fuerte

Musa sonrió - entonces será divertido ver como pateas tu propio trasero

- por desgracia Musa, no creo que sea tan sencillo - dijo Liam entrando en la oficina - he encontrado la pluma...

- ¿qué pluma? - pregunto Sky curioso.

- está - Liam nos enseño una gran Pluma roja. Era demasiado grande, incluso más grande que las de un cóndor. Trague saliva y me fije en su color rojo - se le ha caído a Stella maligna en la habitación de Nick

- Ángel - corregí frunciendo el ceño - espera... ¿se le cayo? Pero esa es roja, sus alas son negras

- no por mucho tiempo - dijo Nick tomando la pluma - si ella sigue así entonces sus alas se volverán rojas

- ¿alas rojas? - pregunto Bloom confundida - no lo entiendo, ¿qué tiene de malo?

- tener alas negras es algo muy peligroso - dijo Saladino serio - ustedes conocen dos tipos de Ángeles que son los que tienen las alas negras: significado de maldad y los de alas blancas: significado de bueno. Pero existe un tercer Ángel uno que tiene alas rojas...

- significa que sangre ha sido derramada en sus manos - dijo Faragonda seria.

- sigo confundida - dijo Bloom - ¿te refieres a que... ella... su propia sangre... como un corte?

- no - negó con la cabeza Nick - alguien ha muerto en sus manos o está muriendo en sus manos

- mato a alguien - abrí mis ojos temerosa.

- mas o menos - dijo Nick asintiendo. Se paso una mano por el rostro y me miro serio - puede que aún no haya matado a nadie, sus alas no eran rojas pero habían una que otra pluma que si. Significa que esta usando la vida de alguien más para cambiar sus alas

- ¿por qué cambiaría sus alas? - pregunto Flora preocupada - si ya es mala, ¿para que ser más mala de lo que ya era?

- ella quiere alas rojas... - dijo Faragonda seria - pero la interrogante es esa misma, ¿para qué?

- ni modo, no hay nada que hacer - me encogí de hombros - oh ya sé - sonreí - ¿qué tal si yo hablo con ella? Es mi contraparte así que tendrá que escucharme

- no creo que funcione así - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza.

- ¿de quién estará tomando la sangre? - pregunto Bloom pensativa.

- chicas... - dijo Saladino - salgamos de aquí... Stella, tú, Nick y Faragonda quédense aquí

- ¿por qué yo? - fruncí el ceño.

- es lo mejor - dijo Faragonda seria.

- presiento problemas - dije abrazándome a mi misma.

- estaré esperándote a fuera - me besó Brandon en la mejilla.

Una vez que dejaron la habitación todos yo mire a Faragonda esperando alguna respuesta de loq ue sea porque no tenía ni siuqiera una pregunta. Rodé los ojos y mire la pluma roja, camine hasta ella y la tome en mis manos.

_~.~.~_

_- ¿qué tienes en mente? - dijo la Dama Oscura con una sonrisa._

_- qué mis alas son molesta y quiero unas rojas - dijo Ángel sonriendo maliciosa - creo que tomaré su sangre para hacer mis alas_

_- ella no cederá su sangre - negó con la cabeza la Dama Oscura._

_- nadie dijo que yo se la pediría - Ángel camino hasta una ventana y sonrió - quiero alas rojas... unas alas poderosas que significan maldad. No seré su mitad... con unas alas rojas estaré completa... Me desharé de Stella_

_~.~.~_

Fruncí el ceño confundida, ¿qué es esto? Fue una visión, una muy extraña... ¿lo fue cierto? No estoy segura de que ha sido esto... pero fue muy extraño. Siento como si un escalofrío me hiciera estremecer por completo, me siento tan extraña.

- ¿entiendes lo peligroso que es? - escuche a Faragonda.

- ¿ah? ¿qué? - la mire confundida - ¿me hablaba?

Nick miro a Faragonda y luego me miraron a mí.

- no, nada - dijeron al unisonó.

- bien, entonces... ¿alguna razón por la cual me tengo que quedar? - pregunte mirando a Faragonda y a Nick.

- tienes que saber algo - dijo Nick serio - no lo dijimos frente a las chicas pero hay algo que tú debes saber... y solo tú puedes saberlo por ahora...

- ¿qué es? - pregunte inocentemente.

- tiene que ver con las alas rojas que tu contraparte - lo mire molesta - Ángel - corrigió - quiere tener

- oh no... - dije asustada - por favor no me digas que la sangre...

- es tuya - dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y me cubrí la boca con una mano.

* * *

.: Bella :.

- ¿quieres dejar de caminar de un lado a otro? - pregunto Johan mirando a Emily - solo conseguirás hacer un agujero en el suelo con tus pies

- ¿cómo quieres que me calme? - dijo Emily seria - ¡QUIERE ALAS ROJA!

Mire a Emily preocupada. No podía entender como se sentía ella con respecto a lo de las alas roja que quiere el Ángel Oscuro pero me sentía muy preocupada, si lograba conseguir esas alas sería el fin para Stella y para Henry y Emily, ellos desaparecerán para siempre.

- Bella, ¿qué es eso de alas rojas? - pregunto Sky mirándome preocupado.

Trague saliva - no puedo decirlo. Cuando Nick le dijo a Faragonda que había visto unas plumas negras en Ángel la primera orden de Faragonda fue no decirles nada

- seguramente Faragonda está explicándole todo a Stella - dijo David cerrando los ojos con pesar.

- ¿explicar que cosa? - pregunto Brandon alarmado.

Mire a Emily y note que sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos. Su mirada expresaba miedo. Camine hasta ella y coloque una mano en su hombro, ella estaba asustada y demasiado. Mire a Saladino y luego a Bloom.

- la contra parte de Stella... - intente decir.

- Ángel - dijo Layla.

- da igual - dije sacudiendo la cabeza - Ángel... todos sabemos que ella no existe, Nick ha dicho que es un Ángel de Pesadillas, es decir, un ángel creado por la maldad bloqueada de una persona. Ella no es un Ángel Oscuro como tal - dije seria. Era mejor explicarle a Bloom y a los demás todo enseguida o de lo contrarió será demasiado tarde - al ser una parte de Stella, Ángel, no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados. Al igual que Stella y ustedes ella siente que algo le falta y ese algo es su lado bueno... le falta a Stella, pero sabe que si intenta volver a Stella entonces volverá a ser bloqueada ya que Stella se niega a ser malvada... la cosa es que ella esta buscando las alas rojas para hacer desaparecer a Stella y volverse un Ángel completo...

- sigo confundida, ¿qué tiene que ver las plumas rojas con Stella? - pregunto Tecna curiosa.

- las plumas negras se tiñen de roja cuando sangre ha sido derramada - hablo Tanya seria - ella puede matar a una criatura mágica y sus plumas se irán tiñendo poco a poco. Mientras más manchadas estén sus manos más plumas tendrá. Ángel no ha matado a nadie, al menos no que nosotros sepas aún, pero sabemos algo... si no ha matado a nadie... significa que la sangre que se ha derramado es de Stella...

Todos nos miraron en shock.

- ¿¡MI SANGRE!? - escuche gritar a Stella. Mire la puerta de la oficina de Saladino y luego a Emily que aún no levantaba la mirada del suelo. Johan se le acerco y la abrazo con fuerza.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- ¿¡MI SANGRE!? - grite alterada.

- Stella... - dijo Nick.

Retrocedí asustada y luego mire a Faragonda con algunas lagrimas.

- es mentira... es mentira... yo no... imposible... - sujete mi cabeza con ambas manos y la sacudí con fuerza.

- no necesariamente tiene que hacerte daño para usar tu sangre - dijo Faragonda negando con la cabeza - ella se alimenta de tus dolores, las penas. Hace un momento estabas mal por algo sucedido con Brandon, estabas llorando si mal no recuerdo que me dijo Bloom. Solo eso basto para que perdieras parte de tu sangre sin que te dieras cuenta y se tiñeran las alas de ella...

- no... - negué con la cabeza.

- Stella tranquilízate - me tomo de las manos Nick - si sigues así las cosas empeoraran

- me voy a desmayar - dije sujetándome de un escritorio. Me senté en una silla y luego agache mi cabeza.

- lo que vi... cuando toque la pluma... era cierto, ¿no? - pregunte mirando a Faragonda.

- no sé lo que has visto pero puedo asegurarte que si - dijo Faragonda asintiendo - tienes una conexión con ella, ambas fueron una persona y ahora se han dividido. Tú tienes que derrotarla pero debes tener cuidado, si sus alas se vuelven rojas por completo ella puede unirse a ti de una forma en que te hará desaparecer y será para siempre. Los Ángeles de alas negras se llaman Ángeles Sangrientos, tal y como los Vampiros ellos se alimentan de la sangre que cae... sus manos no están manchadas pero pronto lo estarán...

- esto es una locura - dije mirando a Faragonda - estoy... ¡Estoy durmiendo! ¡Sí! - chasque los dedos - es eso... aún estoy dormida abrazada a Brandon, no ha sucedido nada, yo no estoy aquí y esto no es cierto

~.~.~

Camine hasta lo que quedaba de Alfea con un vaso de café en mis manos. Las chicas estaban revisando entre los escombros si encontraban los libros del archivo mágico de Alfea. No sé bien que estaban buscando pero sé que trataba de un libro importante. Moví en círculos mi vaso de café y luego tome un sorbo. Me estaba aburriendo de estar allí buscando entre la basura, además de que me estaba ensuciando los zapatos.

- podrías estar ayudando - dijo Musa mirándome de brazos cruzadas.

- podría - dije sentándome en lo que solía ser un muro de Alfea - pero no

- oye, ¿has pensado en lo que te ha dicho Faragonda hoy? - me miro Tecna preocupada - tú sabes, sobre las alas rojas

- no - me estremecí - y no quiero pensar en eso ahora

- ¿si sabes que Emily estaba muy asustada? Ella no quiere perderte - dijo Flora con una sonrisa leve.

- me parece que lo que quiere es nacer - refunfuñe.

- ¿estás molesta por algo? - pregunto Bloom levantando una ceja.

- no, ¿por qué habría de estar molesta? - pregunte cerrando los ojos y desviando la mirada bruscamente - soy una persona bastante sonriente hoy, son ustedes las que están molestas

Hubo un silencio.

- vale... - rompió el silencio Layla - ¿quién te ha hecho pasar una mala tarde?

- ¡Todos! - me levante bruscamente y alcé las manos lanzando el vaso con café al suelo - luego de que salí de la oficina de Saladino todos me hicieron pasar una mala tarde. Comenzando con ustedes y terminando con Brandon. Enserio estoy bien y no tienen de que preocuparse, no es mi sangre lo que está en peligro, ¿además cuando salimos de las historias de hadas y entramos en las de los vampiros?

- querrás decir ángeles - me corrigió Tecna.

Apreté los dientes y me di la vuelta - me da igual de que sea. Quiero estar sola, de partida ni siquiera quería venir a buscar un tonto libro entre escombros

- eso se nota - rió Flora - no has hecho más que sentarte allí y quejarte

Mire a Flora y luego me fui caminando al bosque. ¿Por qué al bosque? Es decir, es un peligro forestal. Bueno, sea cual sea la razón por las que mis pies me llevaron allí pronto la sabre, de otro modo entonces me quedaré con la duda.

- ten cuidado y no entres allí - escuche a Musa antes de alejarme lo suficiente como para no escuchar a ni una de ellas.

Camine rodeando el bosque y luego me toque los codos. Sentía un poco de frío y al juzgar por el enorme sol radiante no tenía nada que ver con el clima. Me detuve en seco y luego me di la vuelta algo preocupada. Como lo temía, algo andaba mal.

- ¿hola? - pregunte al aire.

Presentía que había alguien siguiéndome y esperaba estar equivocada. Trague saliva y me di la vuelta.

- tranquila Stella. Es de día, ¿qué clase de demente te ataca en el día? - me dije a mi misma.

- por lo visto ahora soy demente - escuche la voz de Athan.

Por un lado me tranquilicé de que sea él y no un ladrón u otro tipo de maniático, por el otro lado me sentí algo molesta: tendría que pelear con él si no logro salir corriendo de aquí. Mire a Athan fijamente y luego ladeé la cabeza.

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- te he asustado - sonrió sentándose en una roca que anteriormente no estaba en el camino - eso me gusta

- ¿qué eres? - pregunte molesta - ¿un psicótico?

- es gracioso que lo digas - sonrió - he venido a verte con la intención de hacerte saber una cosa. Supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de que a tu vida se le ha puesto un reloj... no te queda mucho tiempo Stella...

- no le tengo miedo a Ángel - negué con la cabeza - de ello, ella debería temerme a mí

Athan me frunció el ceño y desapareció. Busque con la mirada pero no lo pude encontrar, luego me di la vuelta y lo vi sonriéndome.

- ten cuidado. Podrías lamentar ese momento de tu vida en donde dices cosas como estás - se me acerco rápidamente - nadie disfrutará más ver como desaparecer que yo. Desde el momento en que te vi supe que estabas destinada a la grandeza - frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza - pero no la grandeza que tú piensas... hablo de la maldad

Retrocedí preocupada pero sentí que alguien me tomaba de los hombros. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y luego me vi envuelta en unas alas negras. Parecían un capullo rodeándome, pasaron minutos y luego me soltaron. Frente a mi estaban Athan y Ángel sonriéndome fríamente.

- esto no se ve bien - dije preocupada.

- pero si es mi parte de luz - dijo ella acercándose a mí - mírate, tan confundida y asustada. Alimentándome con tu sangre. Causando tu propio fin. Esto debe ser tan desconcertante para ti

- ¿qué dices? - di una sonrisa temblorosa - yo no te tengo miedo. Es más - la mire con firmeza - no te vas a deshacer de mí

- claro que no - negó con la cabeza - no podría...

- _"¿qué tramas?"_ - pensé mirándola fijamente.

- ya debemos irnos - dijo Ángel retrocediendo - pero te diré algo, solo porque sé que no te darás por vencida y yo quiero que des tu mejor esfuerzo. Existe una profecía que habla de tres ángeles de luz, aparte hay una transformación de hada relacionada con ángeles. Búscala, entérate y transformate...

- ¿qué? ¡Oye! - la mire ofendida.

No sabía si sentirme molesta por su forma de actuar: pobrecita, me necesita para vencer, o feliz porque ahora tenía una forma de vencerla.

Ellos desaparecieron con una ligera y monstruosa risa fría. Yo me estremecí y luego decidí volver a Fontana Roja, pero no sin antes pasar a Alfea a buscar a las chicas. Mi sorpresa fue no encontrarlas en ningún lado por lo que resignada tenía que dar marcha atrás y volver sola. Estaba por hacerlo cuando algo me llamo la atención: algo brillante.

- mmm... debería estar volviendo a Fontana Roja en lugar de distraerme con objetos brillantes - dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras caminaba hacia el objeto - bueno, ni modo - me agache y lo tome - ¿qué es esto?

Lo mire fijamente. Parecía un brazalete dorado, tenía unos diseños con relieve que eran como ondas, tenía un hueco por lo que imagine que le faltaba una pieza, era una forma de rombo así que imaginaba que era una gema. De no ser por tener un solo hueco y ser dorado podría decir que se parece al Brazalete plateado y al Brazalete Magos, pero claro eso es imposible.

- es bonito - sonreí - me pregunto porque Brandon no me compra cosas así

Me puse el brazalete en la mano izquierda. Combinaba perfecto con mi atuendo ya que le daba un toque de glamur. Después de aparecer un espejo y hacer unas cuantas poses decidí volver a Fontana Roja.

* * *

.: Emily :.

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro. ¿Cómo es posible que a Stella le interese poco lo de las alas rojas? Yo no quiero que algo le suceda, está claro que es por dos razones. Necesitaba hablar con ella para saber que le sucede, hoy seguramente se lo ha pasado muy mal con todo lo que sucedido. Seguro ella esta asustada también, es decir, Ángel esta usando la energía de Stella para convertir sus alas negras en unas alas rojas, si lo logra se volverá mucho más fuerte que antes y será invencible. Nadie podrá detenerla y está claro que el enemigo principal es la Dama Oscura... me pregunto que pensara ella de todo esto.

Trague saliva preocupada y luego mire a Bella y a Rose, ambas me miraban con una sonrisa divertidas. Seguro se estaban entreteniendo con mi acto de miedo, no puedo creer que sean así de desconsideradas. Vi a Johan entrar en mi habitación. No dije nada, solo seguí caminando de un lado a otro con un celular en mano. Necesitaba hablar con Stella.

- he leído un articulo que habla sobre las chicas que se desesperan con facilidad - dijo riendo divertido - enseguida me acorde ti

- Johan, no creo que le haga gracia - dijo Rose con un tono reprobatorio - pienso que necesita relajarse un poco. Emily, ya oíste a Stella: «No me interesa, no quiero saber más del tema y por favor ya dejen de preocuparse por una tontería. No es posible que ella esté usando mi sangre porque no tengo heridas y no me creo el cuento de que usa mi dolor para alimentarse como si fuese agua, mi sangre sigue dentro de mí y si me faltara una gota entonces me daría cuenta»

- ella no lo decía enserio - dije mirando a Rose con una mueca molesta - ¿acaso no escuchaste el grito qué dio? Está más que claro que ella estaba fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad todo se viene patas para abajo

- creo que la expresión correcta es: todo está patas para arriba - dijo Johan levantando el dedo indice. Le di una mirada enojada y callo enseguida.

- ¿saben? Tengo una mejor idea - dijo Bella sonriendo - tú podrías...

- _¿hola? ¿Emily?_ - escuche la voz de Stella provenir desde la otra linea de mi celular. Mire la pantalla del celular y sonreí, apreté un botón y apareció un holograma de Stella.

- Dios, me alegra que estés bien - dije sonriendo aliviada - ¿en dónde estás? Tengo que hablar contigo, estoy preocupada por lo de Ángel

- _sí, sobre eso... _- se notaba nerviosa -_ probablemente no vuelva a Fontana Roja_

_-_ ¿de qué estás hablando? - pregunto Rose acercándose - ¿cómo que no volverás?

- _sí. Chicas, estaba camino a Fontana Roja cuando me di cuenta de algo -_ sonrió despreocupada -_ tengo unas dudas en mi cabeza y necesito hablar con alguien que sé que tiene las respuestas. No sé si volveré para antes del anochecer y mucho menos para el toque de queda pero sé que tal vez vuelva en una semana, eso si hay suerte_

- ¿¡SUERTE!? - preguntamos las tres mirando a Stella sorprendidas. Ella sonrió levemente y luego se mordió el labio inferior.

- Stella... - dijo Bella preocupada - ¿dónde vas?

Stella guiño el ojo y negó con un dedo - _no rojita menor, no puedo decirte puesto que de otro modo irás a buscarme. Esto es algo que debo hacer sola_

- ¿irás a unas rebajas? - levante una ceja mirándola sospechosamente.

Stella se tensó y luego sonrió nerviosa - _todo lo que desearía es que las cosas fueran así jeje Bueno Princesa, debo irme. Mi viaje a la tierra prometida me espera..._

- ¿tierra prometida? - pregunto Rose confundida - ¿de qué hablas?

Me quede mirando a Stella sorprendida. No por lo que dijo de su extraño y misterioso viaje, sino porque me había llamado Princesa. Es raro que lo haya hecho pero era un alivio y una calidez increíble para mí. Escuchar un apodo como ese era como ver a mi madre sonriéndome dulcemente después de una visita a nuestro reino luego de tanto tiempo en Alfea.

- _así se llama a donde iré _- guiño el ojo misteriosamente - _Emy, dile a las chicas que volveré en una semana, ¡Oh! y también a Faragonda_

- Emy... - murmure con una sonrisa. Otro apodo más que no escuchaba en mucho tiempo.

El holograma despareció. Yo no me moví de donde estaba, aún pensaba en los apodos de Stella. Sentí un golpe en mi rostro y vi a Rose con una almohada.

- ¿qué les pasa con las almohadas? - pregunte algo molesta.

- despierta castaña, ella esta metida en algo sospechoso - dijo Rose mirándome seria - hay que ir a buscarla

- oh sí... - fingí que estaba de acuerdo peor luego las mire seria - y según tú, ¿cómo la encontraremos?

- ¿gps? - pregunto Rose mostrándome mi celular.

La mire sorprendida y luego suspire - bien hecho... vamos a buscar a Tanya _(Pronunciación: Tania)_

Salimos de mi habitación y fuimos a buscar la hija de Tecna. Esperaba encontrarla pronto para luego ir a la búsqueda de una rubia fugitiva. Me pregunto que ocultará Stella como para querer desaparecer una semana.

- ¿crees que Brandon sepa? - pregunto Johan mirándome tranquilo - ella te pidió que le dijeras a las chicas pero no a Brandon

Mire a Johan y luego a las chicas, aún buscábamos a Tanya pero la idea de ir a ver a Brandon era tentativa. Seguramente él tenía respuestas para lo que ha sucedido con Stella. Quería ir a verlo pero antes de poder siquiera dar marcha atrás y buscar a quien iba a ser mi padre, nos encontramos con Tanya. Ella estaba con Ophir hablando sentados en una escalera.

- alto... - dije seria mientras me detenía en seco.

- ¿alto qué? - pregunto Johan parpadeando.

- Emily... - intento decir Rose - no es lo que estás pensando

- ella le esta haciendo ojitos, juega con su cabello de manera coqueta... - sonreí un poco.

- no, Em, basta - me tomo de los hombros Johan - no es momento para esto

- bien - dije resignada.

Camine hasta ellos y la mire resignada. Ella parpadeo un par de veces y luego miro a Ophir confundida, él se encogió de hombros.

- ¿sucede algo? Tienes una cara larga - dijo mirándome Tanya.

- sí y no - dije suspirando - Stella desapareció por una semana y no nos quiso decir a donde iba. Necesitamos que hagas tu magia computarisada para rastrearla a través de su celular y no tengo una cara larga, es resignada...

- aja... - me miro con una mueca extrañada - bien, la buscaré pero necesito un celular... el último con el cual ella se comunico

- oh es el de Emy - dijo Johan sonriendo.

- no me llames así - negué con la cabeza.

- si tus padres y las chicas pueden decirte así, ¿por qué yo no? - pregunto él levantando una ceja.

- porque eres mi novio - dije con un tono obvio - debes tener otro apodo

- ohh... - intento decir algo más.

- chicos... ahora no es el momento para hablar sobre cosas de parejas - dijo Ophir enseguida.

- Em, dame tu teléfono - dijo Tanya estirando la mano.

- sí - dije sonriendo. Saque mi teléfono del bolsillo y luego se lo entre a ella. Tanya miro el teléfono de pies a cabeza y luego me miro a mí con una sonrisa, reviso un par de cosas y frunció el ceño.

- ¿estás segura de qué esté es el último celular al cual llamo Stella? - pregunto mirándome.

- pues, sí, digo, no imagino que haya hablado con alguien ahora - dije asintiendo.

Tanya marco un número y se llevo el celular al oído. Paso unos minutos y luego suspiro - está ocupado. Por lo visto está hablando con alguien más

- tiene que ser una broma - dijo Bella - nunca sabremos con quien está hablando

- no, no sabremos nunca - dijo Tanya negando con la cabeza.

- bueno pero puedes encontrar desde donde llamo a Emily, ¿no? - pregunto Ophir sonriendo - eso ya es un inicio y podemos encontrar una pista desde allí

- sí, es verdad - asintió Tanya sonriendo.

- decidido iremos a investigar en que está metida Stella - dijo Bella sonriendo - es hora de destapar el secreto de la rubia

- ¿saben? - mire a Rose - espero que Stella no esté haciendo algo que pueda cambiar su futuro...

- no importará, será como si no hubiera sucedido nunca - dijo Ophir encogiéndose de hombros.

- quisiera decirle a mi madre sobre eso - dijo Bella sentándose en la escalera - quiero contarle la verdad pero ella seguramente se sentirá mal

- lo sé - dijo Johan asintiendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Solté un suspiro muy pesado y luego me senté en la silla con dos vasos de helados en la mesa. Stella me sonrió dulcemente y luego tomo un vaso de crema con helado de frutilla y unas galletas encima. Ella dejo su celular en la mesa y me miro con una sonrisa.

- ¿ya hablaste con Emily? - pregunte tranquilo.

- sí, lo he hecho - asintió tranquila - acabo de terminar de hablar con Henry también

- perfecto. Nos iremos una semana tú y yo y nadie se enterara - dije sonriendo - no más carga para ti, no más Ángeles, no más peleas... solos tú y yo

- ¿crees que es buena idea? - pregunte no tan convencida - es decir, Brandon, cuando me encontraste antes de entrar a Fontana Roja y me dijiste de está idea era una verdadera locura

- lo sé - dije asintiendo - pero también quiero olvidarme de que mi novia está a punto de perder su vida por culpa de su contra parte

- Ángel - corrigió ella.

- ¿no te aburres de corregir? - pregunte riendo divertido.

- no - respondió ella sonriendo - ahora, quiero saber una cosa

- usted dirá - dije sonriendo.

- ¿realmente vamos a estar solos? - se sonrojo un poco - tú sabes, solos tú y yo en una casa vacía

Sonreí dulcemente y luego asentí - por supuesto

- mejor nos quedamos aquí y me evito mal entendidos - dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿tienes miedo? - pregunte sonriendo de oreja a oreja - no te gusta la idea de estar solo nosotros dos en una casa

- no... - dijo ella tamborileando la mesa. La mire sonriendo y luego ella desvió la mirada, seguí mirándola - ¡Bueno ya! ¡Sí!

- Stella, solo nos vamos a ir por una semana para alejarnos de las peleas - dije sonriendo - no te preocupes por nada

- salvo porque estaremos en una casa solos, tendremos problemas con Saladino y Faragonda, las chicas se enojaran con nosotros por no decirles y... - no pude seguir hablando ya que sentí algo frío en mi rostro. Me pase un dedo y luego lo mire, tenía un poco de helado de fresas. Me lamí el dedo y mire a Stella divertido - no tenías que hacer eso

- me pones nerviosa - dijo ella con una mueca - Brandon, no me gusta la idea de tener tantos problemas. Además, ¿no crees que serían muchos problemas cuando dos chicos, un hombre y una mujer, se quedan en una casa solos por una semana?

- suenas como una vieja - dije divertido pero mi risa fue ahogada con otro ataque de helado a mi cara - lo siento. No debí decirlo, pero Stella no tienes porque tener miedo. No va a suceder nada

- no me alivias - negó con la cabeza - vale, puede que tenga un poco de miedo pero es porque nunca he estado tanto tiempo solas y menos contigo. Me hace sentir incomoda. No te lo tomes a mal, Te Amo y lo sabes pero...

Sonreí y asentí - ¿qué te parece ir al castillo de tu padre? - pregunte sonriendo - de ese modo habrán muchas personas y no tendrás miedo

- no tengo miedo - dijo ella - tengo miedo de que Faragonda me de el castigo de mi vida y mis padres piensen algo que no es

- acabas de decir lo contrario - dije riendo. Terminamos de comer el helado y fuimos a caminar por allí, Stella se notaba algo nerviosa pero poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. Yo la abracé por la cintura y apoye mi mentón en su hombro derecho mientras caminábamos.

Stella llevo ambas manos a su vientre, donde yo tenía las mías, en ese momento me di cuenta de algo que traía puesto. Era un brazalete dorado que en mi vida había visto. Ella no pareció darse cuenta de que yo lo estaba mirando ya que estaba caminando tranquilamente. Tome su mano y mire el brazalete serio.

- ¿de dónde lo has sacado? - pregunte molesto.

- me lo he encontrado tirado - me miro con una sonrisa - ¿celoso?

- ¿qué? No, es que llegue a pensar que algún idiota intento coquetearte - dije un poco más tranquilo.

- aunque hubiese sucedido así jamas habría aceptado un regalo de alguien que pretende algo más que solo una amistad - dije sonriendo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego siguió caminando.

- me sorprende que un poco que alguien dejara caer semejante brazalete - dije sorprendido - parece...

- oro - dijo ella sonriendo - me preguntaba porque no me regalas cosas así

- porque no tengo dinero - dije como si fuese obvio - Stella, no gano millones y apenas si para mantenerme a mí, claro también le envió a mis padres dinero lo que me deja con menos

- ¿y cuándo me llevas de compras? - me miro inocentemente - ¿acaso robas un banco?

- tengo unos pocos ahorros - dije suspirando - son para emergencia pero viéndote tan feliz cuando quieres ir de compras y que te compre algunos vestidos u otra cosa... no puedo evitarlo - le sonreí levemente. Ella me miraba preocupada así que la besé en la mejilla - no te preocupes, siempre dejo algo de dinero para reponer lo que gasto contigo, al menos la mitad

- ahora me siento mal - dijo ella triste pero de un momento a otro sonrió - tengo una idea. ¡Te devolveré todo el dinero que has gastado en mí!

- no - dije con firmeza - ni lo intentes

Ella me frunció el ceño y luego se separó de mí - ¿qué sucede?

- Stella, me gusta ver la sonrisa que sale de tus labios cuando te compro algo - la tome de las manos mientras sonreía - no se si estás feliz porque te compre algo o porque tiene sel vestido que más querías, me gusta pensar que es la primera. La cosa es... que no podría aceptar devuelta el dinero - froté mi nariz con la suya suavemente - mi novia es una compradora compulsiva y debo aceptar, ¿pero sabes? Me encanta así... así es como Te Amo - Ella me sonrió suavemente y luego me abrazo con fuerza. Le correspondí el abrazo y luego la besé en la mejilla - eres todo para mí, mi mundo

- aaww tú también eres mi mundo - dijo sonriendo - solo mío

- perfecto - dije sonriendo - porque te necesito en mi vida o moriría

Sentí los labios de Stella sobre los míos fugazmente y luego la abracé con fuerza. Siempre había tenido miedo de perder a Stella pero sabiendo que Emily y Henry están aquí no tengo nada que temer, o eso era hasta que sucedió lo de Ángel y las alas rojas... ahora nuevamente tengo miedo de perderla. Aunque es es extraño que Stella actué de forma tan despreocupada, ella no es así.

* * *

.: Henry :.

Liam, Drew y yo estábamos reunidos con Nick en su habitación. Drew estaba, literalmente, exigiendo respuestas sobre la tal Halinor, realmente se ha vuelto muy obsesivo con alguien que ni siquiera conoce. Estaba sentado en la cama de Liam mirando mi celular, hace poco había hablado con Stella y ella me había dicho que desaparecería por una semana de la faz de la tierra. Imagino que, conociéndola, solo quiere alejarse de lo que esta negando... Ángel y las alas rojas. Conozco a mi madre y sé que es así.

- a ver, a ver, a ver - dijo Drew mirando a Nick con firmeza - ¿me estás negando que estás engañando a mi hermana con una chica llamada Halinor?

- sí - dijo Nick - porque no lo hago

- ya aburrete Drew - dije enviándole un mensaje a Melody.

- tú cállate y preocúpate por tus mensajitos nada más - dijo Drew mirándome serio.

Hice una mueca y suspire pesadamente. Méchant se subió a la cama de Liam y me miro con una sonrisa, se acurruco a mi lado y yo le hice caricias en su cabeza. Liam estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa también.

- siempre quise tener un Morcros - dijo llamando nuestra atención - pero nunca pude

- no todos los Morcros confían en las personas después de los cincuentas días de oscuridad - dijo Morcros sonriendo - lo sucedido fue horrible

- cincuenta días - asintió Liam - fue horrible

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunte intrigado - una vez le pregunte a mi madre pero ella se puso nerviosa y asustada... no me quiso decir y me prohibió preguntar

- sucedió hace tantos años - sonrió Liam - seguramente tu madre era una niña cuando esto sucedió - yo no lo recuerdo porque estaba sumido en un letargo pero todo lo viví como si fuese un sueño pese a que era real

- Nick tenemos que hablar - la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Rose sorprendida, junto a ella se encontraban Bella, Emily, Johan, Ophir y Tanya - ¿qué hacen aquí?

- tú hermano esta apunto de dejarte sin novio - dijo Méchant tranquilo - está esperando una respuesta sobre la tal Halinor

- ¡Méchant! - le grito Drew molesto - cállate

- uy - dijo Méchant tranquilo.

- oh eso me recuerda... Nick, ¿quién es Halinor? - pregunto Rose preocupada - ya no me mientas...

Nick miro a Rose y luego a Liam que le asentía lentamente, luego nos miro a todos - es una historia larga - suspiro - verán. Tengo dos hermanos... el primero algunos lo conocen...

- Nick, no es que quiera ser mala pero no es el momento - dijo Bella interrumpiéndolo - veníamos por otra cosa, Rose

- pero... - intento decir Rose - Bella...

- está bien, primero que tal si nos enteramos de la historia de vida de Nick y luego nos dicen a que vienen - dije sonriendo tranquilo - ¿entendido?

- sí... - dijeron todos al unisono - bien, Nick, por favor cuenta tu historia para que Drew deje de despertarme a media noche con sus murmullos y planes sobre como matarte si llegas a engañar a su hermana

Emily soltó una risa divertida y luego se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Como si fuese un acto de inercia Méchant salto enseguida en su regazo y se acomodo, Emily lo miro algo sorprendida pero no dijo nada, poco a poco comenzó a pasar la mano en su pelaje provocando algunas caricias.

- bien, como sabrán soy un Ángel de Luz - dijo Nick sonriendo - tengo dos hermanos, uno de ellos es una chica y es tres años menor que yo, se llama Halinor...

Hice una sonrisa socarrona y mire tanto como a Rose como a Drew. Ambos me miraron molestos y esperaron a que Nick prosiguiera mientras yo intentaba reprimir una risa divertido.

- Halinor es una chica muy inteligente y es un Ángel de Luz también. Pese a que es más pequeña que yo ella es... casi como una guerrera. Tiene grandes habilidades y siempre está al tanto de cuando la maldad intenta acechar, ella junto con otros Ángeles son los encargados de cuidar a las personas y entregarles a un Ángel Protector cuando sienten que su vida está por acabar, luego de que el Ángel cumple su misión de salvar a la persona deja de protegerlo y vuelve al "cuartel comando" - hizo comillas y una mueca - la cosa es que hace años... muchos años, incluso mas d elos que peudo recordar, nuestro hermano mayor hizo cosas que no debía, comenzó a ser corrompido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus alas se volvieron negras provocando que él se volviera malvado. Halinor y yo hemos estado buscando algo para ayudarlo pero todo parece ser en vano - negó con la cabeza - cuando sucedió lo de la Dama Oscura, nuestro plan era quedarnos en el futuro para poder proteger y ayudar a las pocas personas que habían sobrevivido y aquellos que estaban muy asustado. Les brindamos apoyo, comida y un refugio hasta que Liam apareció y nos contó que la Dama Oscura se vino aquí, al pasado, y con ella estaba mi hermano. Halinor y yo hablamos y decidimos que ella se quedaría allí y yo vendría con Liam a ayudar, antes de venir nos enteramos que ustedes ya estaban aquí así que lo primordial para nosotros era encontrarlos...

- suena una larga historia familiar - dijo Drew cruzándose de brazos.

- mamá tiene una historia parecida - dijo Emily mirándome - ¿recuerdas? La de tía Nerea y su padre

- no es tú tía, es de mamá - dije frunciendo el ceño.

- es lo mismo - dijo Emily encogiéndose de hombros - ella es mala y mamá casi la odia, nuestra abuela se pelea con ella. Siempre siento escalofrío cuando ella se aparece - se estremeció - mamá dice que es porque puedo sentir su aura oscura

- Emily, no estábamos hablando de la loca tía de tu madre - dijo Liam negando con la cabeza - y para que lo sepas, desde que eras un bebé podías sentir que algo andaba mal con esa mujer, incluso cuando estaba cerca de tu madre tu presentías que ella intentaba hacerle daño - sonrió - era tierno ver como te acurrucabas en su pecho asustada sabiendo que esa mujer era un peligro y quería hacerle daño a ella

- basta - dije mirando a Liam - no hablamos de eso

- oye, yo tengo una duda - dijo Méchant - ¿quién es el famoso hermano tuyo?

- ustedes lo conocen - dijo Nick rascándose la nuca incomodo - se llama... Athan

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido. Escuche bien? ¿dijo Athan? Eso no puede ser, está mal, si está mal. Tengo que limpiarme los oídos porque ya estoy comenzando a escuchar mal. Athan hermando de Nick... eso ni en sueños. No es posible que ambos sean hermanos, ni siquiera se parecen, no comparten rasgos faciales, color de cabello ¡Ni siquiera de ojos!

- Nick, escuche mal... ¿dijiste que eras hermano de Athan...? - dijo Ophir sorprendido.

- escuchaste bastante bien - dijo Bella asintiendo.

- ¿ustedes lo sabían? - mire a Emily.

- sí - dijeron las tres.

- una tarde, en nuestra tercera cita, Athan se apareció y consigo se traía a Emily y a Bella atadas de muñecas y tobillos, las estaba usando como rehenes pidiendole a Nick que le entregara una Lagrima de Cristal - dijo Rose mirando a Nick - él dijo que no la tenía y aunque la tuviera no se la entregaría. Nick salvo a ambas y luego nos contó la historia pero nunca dijiste que tú tenías una hermana menor

- no pensé que fuese importante - dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros.

- hubiera sido mucho mejor que fuesen vampiros - dijo Emily sonriendo con una mirada soñadora - lo siento Rose pero si Nick hubiera sido un vampiro yo estaría tras él

Escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta y en la entrada vi a Johan apoyado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados. Ni siquiera me acorde que estaba aquí puesto que no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Emily le lanzó una sonrisa y un besó al aire, Johan rodó los ojos y luego salió de la habitación. Ese chico era bastante tranquilo y silencioso, muy reservado cuando lo quería. De todas las veces que he hablado con él recuerdo pocas en las cuales no haya sido tan tranquilo.

- ¿no pudiste haberte conseguido un novio más aburrido? - pregunte mirando a Emily.

- Bella tiene a David, es más aburrido - me guiño el ojo hablando en un susurro.

- te oí - dijo Bella mirando a Emily molesta.

Emily abrió la boca para poder defenderse cuando de pronto todo lo que salio de ahí fue un gruñido, ella se cubrió con una mano sorprendida y algo sonrojada mientras todos la mirábamos confundido. Antes de poder preguntar que había sucedido me di cuenta de que quien había gruñido era Méchant. Él miraba la ventana con un ceño fruncido en el rostro, estaba actuando algo extraño.

- Méchant... - dije preocupado.

Mire la ventana y vi una nube de humo negro aparecer en forma de tornado. Todos se alejaron enseguida y luego, sentada, estaba Ángel sonriendo con un Halcón en su hombro. El halcón miraba a Méchant con una sonrisa socarrona, algo me decía que era ese mismo animal que provoco el incendio en Alfea.

- por favor que no incendie Fontana Roja - dijo Emily preocupada - no quiero ir a parar a Torre Nubosa

Todos miramos a Emily sorprendidos y luego a Ángel que estaba tranquila mirando sus uñas. Sus alas no estaban en ese momento, no eran visibles, por lo que no podía decir que tan grave era el problema de Stella.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

- repacemos - dijo Musa mirándome - Stella puede morir, no encontramos nada en Alfea y no te darás por vencida, ¿algo que agregar?

Mire a Musa con una sonrisa y me apoye en un mesón - me pregunto que es lo que estamos buscando

- ¿cómo? ¿no lo sabes? - pregunto Musa sorprendida.

- más o menos, sé que buscamos algo sobre los Ángeles pero no sabemos que buscamos - dije suspirando - además, creo que somos las únicas dos a las cuales les interesa saber que haremos ahora

- Tecna está en la biblioteca, ella recuerda que Stella estaba leyendo un libro sobre Ángeles y fue por el - dijo Musa - Flora debe estar con Helio y Layla no estoy segura...

- bueno, sabemos también que Stella dijo que quería estar sola - dije suspirando - nuevamente seguimos quedando solo dos

- oye, ¿y si buscamos sobre cómo arrancarles las alas? - pregunto Musa - digo, un Ángel sin alas es como Stella sin maquillaje... no es nada...

- puede ser buena idea - dije asintiendo - y no le digas ese ejemplo o te matará

Musa rió divertida - últimamente no se está molestando por mis bromas, creo que al fin vamos a entendernos bien

- ustedes dos no congenian juntas - dije riendo - pero sé que son amigas y se apoyan la una a la otra

- ¡BLOOM! - escuche a alguien. Me di la vuelta y vi a Ophir entrar en la habitación agitado.

- Tommy, ¿qué sucede? - pregunte confundida.

- Ángel esta aquí - dijo mirándome preocupado - Méchant esta peleando contra un Morcros y Tanya dijo que Stella se ha desaparecido por una semana

- a ver, no entiendo nada - dijo Musa - ¿tú de dónde saliste?

- de... - intento decir Ophir.

- ¡AAAH! - escuche a Bella.

Mire a Musa y ambas salimos al corredor. Vi a Bella correr a toda velocidad hacia mí siendo perseguida por un león rojo con una melena llameante. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y luego sentí a Bella abrazarme asustada, sobre la cara del león, Méchant, cayo y le mordió una oreja para detenerlo. Luego cayo en cuatro patas al suelo mirando al león fijamente. Éste rugió y luego una llamarada lo envolvió, para cuando podía verlo nuevamente vi un canguro con guantes de box.

- ¿qué es eso? - pregunte sorprendida.

- bueno, su nombre es Alfan - dijo Bella nerviosa - fue quien incendio Alfea y creo que tenemos que tener cuidado para que no incendie Fontana Roja

Méchant lanzo una esfera que congelo el suelo debajo del canguro, esté resbalo y luego se transformo en un ave. Lanzo una esfera de fuego de su boca y luego Méchant un rayo celeste que parecí ser de cristal, claro los poderes de hielo de Méchant son de hielo.

- diablos - dijo Musa preocupada.

EL ave logro empujar a Méchant y hacerlo chocar contra unos muebles. Rápidamente se transformo en otro león y comenzó a acercarse a paso lento como cada león cuando intenta acorralar a su presa.

- ¡Ni te atrevas! - vi a Johan salir desde arriba, había un agujero en el techo. Cayo frente a nosotras con espada en mano y ataco al león que atrapo su espada entre sus colmillos. La espada se movió y Johan cortó parte del rostro del león. Nos miro serio y luego salimos corriendo.

- ¿dónde está Em? - pregunto Johan mientras arrancábamos.

- como si yo supiera - dijo Bella - desapareció antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta

- diablos, espero que Ángel no la haya atrapado - dijo Johan con una mueca de impotencia.

- ¿quiere alguien decirnos que está sucediendo? - pregunte corriendo.

- ¡Atacan Fontana Roja! - dijo Ophir mirándome preocupado - Ángel y Alfan han venido

- y no solo eso - dijo Johan. Entramos en una habitación y la cerramos, luego pusimos unos muebles para bloquear la puerta - la Dama Oscura está aquí también

- ¿¡QUÉ!? - dijimos todos mirando a Johan sorprendidos.

- estamos todos dispersos y ella está aquí - dijo Ophir preocupada - esto está mal

- tal vez sea eso de divide y vencerás - dijo Tommy mirándonos - ella seguramente sabía que estábamos separados, probablemente ella sabe en donde esta Stella - miro a Bella - fue una trampa

- oh no... - dijo Bella preocupada - Dios, Stella...

- entonces ella está en problemas - dijo Johan serio.

- no creo que ella sepa donde esta Stella - dijo Musa negando con la cabeza - a menos que ella esté en el lugar más obvio

- tiene que estar en algún lugar escondida, recuerda que dijo que no volvería en una semana - dijo Bella mirando a Johan - está escondida

- la pregunta es donde - dijo Ophir serio - Tanya no alcanzo a buscarla y ahora me temo que si ella es la razón de esté ataque entonces no va a lograr salir ilesa de esto

- y creo que nosotros tampoco - dijo Musa mirando la puerta.

Mire la puerta y retrocedí. Algo la estaba golpeando para abrir.

- bien, creo que es el mejor momento para transformarnos y salir volando de aquí con los chicos - dije preocupada un poco.

- coincido contigo mi pelirroja amiga - dijo Musa apretando los puños.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Mire a Akane nerviosa. Mi corazón estaba palpitando muy acelerado y mi cuerpo temblaba. Mi espalda se encontraba pegada a una pared al estar encerrada en un callejón sin salida. No sabía que hacer, Brandon no estaba aquí y yo estaba muy asustada como para poder transformarme.

- vaya, después de una larga persecución aquí te encuentro - dijo Akane sonriendo siniestramente - ¿qué siente ser el ratón?

Mis labios eran bloqueados para no poder hablar. Ella me tenía acorralada y yo no podía hacer nada más que gritar para mis adentros por ayuda. Cerré mis ojos esperando a que alguien me ayudará. Brandon... lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

- creo que el gato te comió la lengua - dijo Akane con una sonrisa socarrona. Alzo ambas manos y yo volví a cerrar los ojos esperando un ataque que nunca llego. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Brandon delante de mí con un escudo.

- ¡TESORO! - dije emocionada.

- vamos - me tomo de la mano y salió corriendo conmigo. Mire a Akane que parecía sonreír sin moverse de donde estaba, significaba que había algo planeado.

No llegamos demasiado lejos cuando las Trix aparecieron de la nada. Esto olía a Dama Oscura por todos lados. Brandon saco su espada y las miro serio, luego yo las mire preocupada. Tenía que transformarme pero no podía, no podía concentrarme para esto.

- vaya, todos peleando en Fontana Roja y nosotras capturando a una niña - se quejo Stormy - siento que podemos hacer más que eso

- congelarla es una opción - dijo Icy apretando el puño con fuerza.

- tenemos que llevarla pero nunca nos dijeron como - sonrió Darcy.

Trague saliva preocupada e hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza: ¡Mi anillo!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Brandon y yo nos encontrábamos entre los escombros de Alfea. No era algo que yo tenía planeado pero al menos me había alejado de ese peligro. Brandon bajo su espada aliviado y me miro con una sonrisa, me abrazo con fuerza y luego me besó en la mejilla.

- gracias a Dios que traías el anillo - dijo separándose.

- sí - mire mi cetro - no planeaba traernos a Alfea pero al menos salimos de ahí

- lo sé - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ¿te imaginas no haber salido libres de esa?

- no - me senté en un trozo de pared tirada en el suelo - y no quiero pensar en eso

- ¿te sucede algo? - pregunto Brandon sentándose a mi lado.

- sí - lo mire seria - es esto - moví las manos como si mi cabeza explotará - ¡Ella me hace enojar! - agache la cabeza - casi te pongo en peligro por culpa de Akane

No escuche una respuesta de Brandon, al contrario, me abrazo con fuerza. Luego de unos minutos me separé y lo mire a los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿qué importa si nos tomaron por sorpresa en Magix? - pregunto sonriendo - yo no salí lastimado y tú tampoco. Salimos de está sin problemas. Además, Princesa, no porque la Dama Oscura te quiera a ti significa que nos pone a todos en peligros, sí, puede ser que en algunos momentos suceda así pero ella nos hará daño aún así... solo tienes que recordar que esto no es tu culpa

Solté un suspiro y me levante del montón de cemento - ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿volvemos a Fontana roja o seguimos el plan inicial de irnos por una semana?

- me gusta la segunda opción pero la primera opción es lo que importa ahora - dijo Brandon pasando una mano por su cabello y despeinandose - tenemos que volver a Fontana Roja

- me tragaré mis palabras - murmure de malas.

Caminamos devuelta a Fontana Roja, al llegar ahí nos topamos con la sorpresa de que la escuela estaba algo destruida. Estaba algo preocupada por esto. Algo me traía un mal presentimiento.

- me parece que no somos los únicos a los cuales los tomaron por sorpresa - dijo Brandon caminando hacia el interior - me parece que hubo una gran pelea aquí

- muy grande - dije sorprendida mientras observaba la escuela a duras penas en pie - me pregunto en donde - me detuve al ver a alguien escondido detrás de unos escombros - ¡Emily!

Ella salió de su escondite y sonrió. Se me acerco y me abrazo con fuerza.

- ¡Stella! - exclamo alegre - me alegra que estés bien y que hayas vuelto

- ¿qué ha sucedido? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido.

- un ataque de la Dama Oscura - se quejo Emily cruzándose de brazos - apenas se han ido pero no hemos bajado la guardián aún por si regresan

- ¿y te escondías como porque? - pregunte confundida.

Ella me sonrió mostrando los dientes, solté un bufido y me crucé de brazos. La Dama Oscura estaba planeando algo si había venido a atacar a los demás y luego envió a las Trix y a Akane por mí. Me pregunto que sucede con ella, que es lo que planea en realidad.

- esa bruja quiere algo - dije preocupada.

- y no te equivocas - escuche a la Dama Oscura detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Roxy atrapada en unos tentáculos negros de pies a cabeza. La Dama Oscura estaba sentada en una mesa, la cual no había estado anteriormente allí. En su dedo indice derecho colgaba un extraño dije con forma de gota. La mire fijamente por unos segundos y luego la mire a ella, me sonreía maliciosa.

- ¡Roxy! - alcé la voz preocupada.

Brandon se puso delante de mí para evitar que fuera por ella. Mire a Roxy preocupada y luego mire a la Dama Oscura seria. Apreté los puños con fuerza y con ganas de atacarla. Esto no se ve bien.

- bueno, Princesa de Solaria - me miro - debo irme y llevarme la Lagrima de Cristal conmigo, aún quedan seis por encontrar y creo que llevo la ventaja

- Lagrima de Cristal... - murmure pensativa. Algo no tiene sentido, el ataque a Fontana Roja y a mí están relacionados con esto, ¿cierto? O tal vez no, al menos no mi ataque. Diablos, si tan solo pudiera leer su mente y saber que es lo que realmente quiere y planea.

- no te la llevaras - dijo Brandon apretando los puños mientras sacaba su espada.

- solo palabras - chasqueo los dedos y fue envuelta por un humo negro que la hizo desaparecer. Los tentáculos soltaron a Roxy y luego ella cayo al suelo. Emily corrió a ella preocupada, tome a Brandon del brazo y lo mire preocupada.

- presiento que tendré problemas con Faragonda - dije preocupada - al menos Roxy...

- Stella - me miro Emily luego de ayudar a Roxy a levantarse - ¿qué se ha llevado?

Mire a Roxy preocupada y luego a Emily.

- es mejor buscar a Faragonda - dije evadiendo la pregunta de Emily.

- siento que se la haya llevado - dijo Roxy acercándose a mí.

- lo sé - asentí lentamente.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. Ha quedado un poco confuso, ¿no? bueno, al menos a mí me pareció así. Tenía planeado subirlo antes pero preferí esperar hasta hoy. ¿Quién se esperaba el lazo de sangre entre Athan y Nick? sakjaskj

**Próximamente: Batalla de Luz y Oscuridad**

la única lagrima de cristal que teníamos esta en manos de la Dama Oscura - dijo Musa.

hay que recuperarla - dijo Faragonda preocupada.

es mejor buscar la otras lagrimas - dijo Layla seria - si ella tiene una no dudará en ir por las otras

hay que echarla abajo pronto - dijo Stella pensativa - ¿pero cómo?

el espacio desaparece frente a tus ojos - dijo la Dama Oscura - no puedes detenerlo

habíamos pesando que era lo mejor - dijo Oritel - los collares están escondidos en otros mundos

¿esconder un collar en otro mundo es la mejor forma de protegerlo? - pregunto Layla.

¡Genial, veremos un vampiro! - dijo Emily emocionada.

estás cruzando la linea de fuego - dijo Bloom a Stella - ten cuidado, ella no es de fiar

el sol... - murmuro Flora sorprendida - se está... tornando negro...

vayan por la Lagrima de Cristal, Bloom y Sky... busquen a Stella - dijo Saladino.

~ Comentarios:

- star 123: 20 Capítulos para un beso... jiji creo que las cosas entre ellos estarán bien por ahora. Lo de Brandon yo tenía planeado otra cosa pero después de pensarlo bien decidí cambiarlo por eso de querer alejarse de Stella.

- 50ShadesOfShit: 1313 con las fotos askjaskj Bueno aquí está continuación y la intriga sigue sin detenerse

- MVVA: La Dama Oscura... ¿qué hizo? Ahhh claro, lo de los poderes. Bueno, veremos que sucede ahora

- MiraNda: Alas rojas... tengo algo planeado para esto. Bueno, espero que lo hayas disfrutado

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo de hoy que ha sido bastante largo y espero que les haya gustado

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


End file.
